One More Shot
by calin-durus
Summary: They thought their relationship started with a one night stand, but the more they learn the more the past is revealed. When it shows that Fate may be involved, will Alice and Jasper give it One More Shot? AH/AU COLLAB WITH KIRMIT
1. My Not So Dream Man

**Disclaimer**: _We don't own Twilight...we merely play and screw shit up in their perfect little world, but we do own **Alsper**… our Blue plot bunny with green eyes =D_

**Kirmit/Chocolatebrowneyes-Robs!- Bitchice**

Hmmm…one night Kristin and I were talking and maybe it's coz we were slap happy as hell out comes this story. In all it's random and out of left field glory. Kristin throws wicked curveballs and I'm here to pull the rug from under you. Please let us know what you think! Give us some, we'll give you some you feel me?

**Calin:** (Kristin… a.k.a. dicksper) Okay, so thanks for checking this little gem of a story out. We totally were silly off our ass really late one night and Robs was like "dood we need to do a story" so you have this! Enjoy it, and I totally recommend that you look up the songs and listen to them if you don't know them! Oh and Tell us you're favorite line when you click review! And we might be a tease and give some love in return… yes I'm a review hoor… ::wink:: and a special thanks to our fuckawesome beta Kel!

**Playlist suggestion**: "Dark Blue" - No Doubt

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One. My (Not So) Dream Guy.**

**APOV:**

Sunlight. It's a good thing, helps plants with photosynthesis and whatnot. But fuck, my head throbbed when the sunlight filtered in between my eyelids. Crap, I was hung over. How much did I drink? I couldn't remember. I twisted my body away from the light and could feel the blanket slip down. A cool breeze hit my breasts and torso, suddenly causing gooseflesh and my eyes to snap open. I was fucking naked! It also hadn't escaped my attention that I wasn't covered up by my blanket, and was pretty sure that the sheets weren't satin. I closed my eyes and moved my body a little, causing another throb of pain in my head. Nope, standard cotton. Holy Fuck!

My eyes snapped open again when I heard deep breathing come from beside me on the bed. I racked my brain trying to remember what had happened last night, but to no avail. The last thing I remembered was everyone buying me shots when my gem of a brother, Edward, told the bartender that it was my twenty-first birthday. Apparently, he had let me go home with a random stranger as well. Thanks Eddie, I'll remember this until the day I die.

_Fuck, _I thought, _I gotta get home. _I sat up at my usual lightening speed causing my head to throb. I groaned and grabbed my head with my hands. It fucking hurt and made my stomach ache.

Curiosity got the better of me and as soon as the pain had subsided a bit, I braved a look at my bed partner. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him. He laid on his stomach, the tan blanket drawn up to his waist, and his obviously dyed black hair covering the side of his face so I couldn't see it. But at least from the body I could tell that part fit into my "type" of guy. I didn't need to be bumpin' uglies with an ugly, drunk or not.

He stirred slightly in his sleep and his back muscles rippled. I stared slack jawed at it for a second before regaining control of my thoughts. To gain a sense of where I was I took a look around what I was assuming was his room. Unlike a lot of rooms, the bed wasn't the main focal point. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be something he kind of threw in at the last minute. Pushed off to the side, the floor had clothes in random piles and papers littered nearly every surface. The wall behind the bed was covered with album covers, making for interesting wall art. The wall with two doors, I'm assuming a closet and then the exit, was covered with band posters several were signed, including one Garth Brooks poster, which I thought was interesting considering what else it was hanging with. Rob Zombie was to its right and Breaking Benjamin was to the left. Obviously, he liked music.

The main part of the room had an old green armchair surrounded by seven different guitars, placed carefully in stands and a keyboard nicely set to the side. It was the only part of the room that was clean. That wall was wallpapered in sheet music, it was fascinating. He was a musician. A real one; one who truly lived for his music. That was such a turn on. I was half tempted to wake the guy up just to fuck his brains out one more time, but I had a class that afternoon. Damning my luck, I started to look around to see if I could spot my clothes. I found my bra on the nightstand next to me, on the green lampshade. Below the lamp laid several opened condom wrappers. Letting curiosity getting the best of me again, I counted them, seven. So either he never cleans that shit up or I got him off seven times last night.

_Fuck yeah! _I thought, fist pumping mentally. I grabbed the bra and put it on, trying not to move too quickly so I wouldn't get the headache again.

I saw my purse on the floor at the end of the bed so I carefully left the bed, trying not to disturb my bedmate. I held my head for another minute after getting off the bed. I was standing and it made my head throb. As soon as the pain subsided, I scanned the floor looking for my panties and dress. I found my dress pretty quickly. I put it on carefully, trying desperately to stave off the throbs of pain I would get anytime my head moved. My very expensive panties were no where to be seen. Where the hell did they go?

I looked up wondering if maybe he had a chandelier, Hugh Hefner style. Nope, no chandelier. Only a fan, and no, the panties weren't up there. I made my way over to my purse and sat carefully on my knees, looking through the dirty boy's clothing to hopefully find my panties.

I pulled up a pair of Diesel jeans. _Nice taste, _I thought, then grimaced realizing that this was what the jackass was wearing last night. The hypocritical, superficial bastard.

_My brother had found out about an open mic night at a local bar, so he signed me up. I have what they call a seductive singing voice, and my brother wants to market it because that is what he does. It was my twenty-first birthday so I could get in and, in turn, he told me he'd buy me some drinks. I got there and was one of the first to do their thing. I chose to cover 'Dark Blue' by No Doubt because that song is seriously sexy. I always think of dark blue satin sheets whenever I hear it. I started to sing and locked eyes with a guy with fuck-tastic eyes._

_They were blue with incredible green starbursts in the center. The guys face was pretty nice as well. He smirked his full kissable lips, as I sang to him. My siren song, I swear to Christ, it seemed to pull him to me. Drawing him out of the crowd. When I was done, I started to walk towards my brother when the jackass bumped into and spilled beer on me. Then, he didn't even apologize! He just laughed, so I yelled at him and informed him that he owed me ninety bucks to replace the shoes. He didn't seem to appreciate that and got angry. He called me a spoiled rich bitch and told me to go have my daddy pay for some new ones. I almost punched him for that one. I looked him up and down. He had that whole grunge look that was fast becoming popular, but I could tell he wore all designers, hell, his shirt cost more than my entire outfit. I called him a hypocrite before turning and leaving him in the dust._

I shook my head, trying to forget the memory and continued my search. After having no luck finding my panties, I reached into my purse and pulled out my cell phone, 7:00 am the screen showed. I sighed, I definitely wasn't late. I noticed I had nine texts messages so I opened my cell and checked them, they were all from Edward. The last one stated that the cops had told him I needed to be missing for 24 hours before they would look for me. I texted back letting him know that I was fine, but that I had no idea where I was. I walked slowly to the bedroom window while holding my head the entire time, it was throbbing in pain with every step I took. I looked out the window to see if I recognized anything. It was a corner house, Elm and 7th. I texted the info to my brother and he texted back letting me know that he was leaving the office to come get me.

I sighed, and turned to look at the face of the guy I had copious amounts of sex with last night. When I realized I dropped my phone. Fuck. Shit. It was the hypocritical asshole!

Images started to flood my brain. I shifted through them, trying to comprehend how I ended up fucking the shit out of the bastard. The memories were in snippets, some long, some only flickers of what happened. They were all fuzzy like I was watching them in analog and reeling like some old movie.

_We were drunk beyond belief, at least I was. The bartender got a cab and the bouncer forced the two of us in it. I tried to stay on my side of the cab, but he came over to me smelling my hair. I breathed him in. The scent was kind of spicy and musky with just a hint of tobacco. It was such a turn on. I looked up at those full lips and kissed him, hard. His tongue begged for access into my mouth, so I let it in, greeting it with my own. His hands groped me wildly, pulling me onto him so that I was straddling him. Once we got to the house he pulled me out of the cab with him, I was giggling at this point. Totally unaware of my surroundings, just caught up in him. _

_When we got in the house he took me into the kitchen and got us some water, I wanted his attention, so I sat on the table that was in the middle of the room and spread my legs just as he turned around. He choked a bit on the water and closed the space between us, attacking my lips with his again, grinding himself into my soaked panties. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked devilishly at me, his hands slipping under my dress. His fingers snaked themselves around the delicate straps, yanking down rather roughly. _Wetness started to pool just thinking about it. _Stop it! _I thought.

_The panties disappeared as he pushed my legs up at the knee and bent down, burying his face in my crotch, licking my entrance and making me moan. He worked his tongue and licked my clit in circles, his hands gripping hard on my thighs to keep them open. I moaned, my hands tangling themselves in his soft, unruly hair. It felt good, too good, the memory caused a tightening in my stomach. He stopped suddenly and growled a little in frustration, pulling me off the table and half-dragging me towards the stairs. Stopping once we got there and turned to kiss me, I threw my arms and legs around him. I felt his arousal pressing into my now naked crotch. I ground myself a little causing him to stumble and fall backwards as we were making our way up the stairs._

_We got to the bedroom door and he pushed it open, puling us in and closing it after him with a thud. I felt the back of the door against my ass as he pulled my dress up, grinding himself into me and panting a little into my mouth. I broke our kiss so I could moan and he moved his lips to the hallow at the base of my ear, sucking and nibbling as he groped one of my perky breasts and my naked ass. My hands made their way down to his belt buckle and I undid his pants, his breathing caught a little._

_I grinned like the awesome little seductress I was feeling like and slid slowly down the door, taking his pants down with me. He groaned and held himself up against the door with his hands. He groaned and held himself up against the door with his hands, lust clouded his half lidded bloodshot eyes. I looked to where he was packing his heat and noticed he was wearing blue boxers. Like a present wrapped in my favorite color, I had thought. _

I gasped at that memory and almost fell over.

_I reached my hand into his boxers, pulled out his tool and while maintaining eye contact with him, slid my mouth around it. Moving my head up and down as best as I could while my hand pumped the part of his shaft my mouth couldn't cover and sucking. I hadn't really ever done it before, but shit I'd seen pornos and heard about it from my friends. It seemed to be having the appropriate effect, he white knuckled one of the panels on the door and his hips kept bucking a little. It was an erotic image, I tried going down even farther and moaned a little. He responded by groaning into the door and bucking as he came into my mouth. Keeping in mind what a friend had once told me, "try not to taste it and just fucking swallow." I did just that. I did end up tasting a little bit, but it wasn't that bad. It was actually sweeter than I had heard it described._

I leaned against the windowsill and almost cried. I felt like a whore. _Then I remembered I rode the fucking cowboy first on the chair. Him pumping deep and hard into me as his fingers dug into my sides and sucking on my neck. My head thrown back as I moaned loudly. From there he bent me over the side of his bed, pounding into me and acting like a caveman. _I sank to the floor and stared into his angelic looking face. _Holy Fucking Batcrap Batman!_

_Him stripping me of my dress and bra, playing with my breasts like a fifteen year old. Kissing, sucking, rubbing, just straight up fucking. Me clawing the fuck out of his back as he repeatedly thrust his large manhood in and out of me. Him moaning and coming over and over. He seemed unsatisfied that I wasn't having an orgasm, he kept working it, changing positions, fingers digging into my hips, sucking on my collarbone, my neck, my jaw, my ears. For a complete asshole he was really fucking good, but then he did something kind of odd for a random hook up in my opinion. He asked me to say his name when I came and looked into my eyes with his blue-green bloodshot ones. The look, it will forever be burned into my brain, was completely earnest._

How the fuck did I not remember? Oh my fucking God. I moaned his name, what was his name. I racked my brain, I don't remember asking, but a image complete with sound flooded into my brain. _"Jasper." He panted quietly in a southern accent, as he pounded into me. Jasper… _I thought. I fucking said it out loud too. Holy crap. He stirred a little, but didn't move. I sighed a little in relief and grabbing my things escaped from his room. I fled the house just as my older brother pulled up in his car. I jumped in and ignored his inquisitive look.

"Alice, did you have fun last night?" Edward asked, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. I looked at him a moment before responding.

"I can't remember." I lied fairly smoothly. It was the partial truth, I couldn't remember, much.

"Well," He started trying to fight the smile that was peaking through his face. "You need to look at your self in the mirror." He flipped down the visor and opened the mirror for me. I gasped when I looked at myself. My lips were unusually puffy and red, like they were chapped. I licked them instinctively and smiled a little when I realized that I could still taste him, and he tasted as good as I had remembered. My face looked fairly clear, a little smudged mascara, and my hair was messy, but that wasn't so bad. What was horrific was the giant welts that peppered various areas on my neck, my jaw, my collarbone, I even had one on my shoulder. What the fuck. _Vamp out much, fucker? _I thought. _Hickies, great. Fabulous, I get to go to class looking like a two cent whore. Nice._


	2. Memories of a Siren

Disclaimer: _We don't own Twilight...we merely play and screw shit up in their perfect little world, but we do own **Alsper**… our Blue plot bunny with green eyes =D_

**Calin**: (Kristin… a.k.a. Hypocrite) Alright ladies here it is… your beloved Jasper, but don't be fooled, this ain't SM's southern gentleman! Bwahahahaha… Also I would like note that Robs and I have nothing against the things mentioned in this chapter, these are merely the opinions of dicksper =D Leave some love with a review, we want to know if Jasper makes your panties wet too! and a special thanks to our fuckawesome beta Kel!

**Kirmit/CBE: **(Robs aka Rich bitch) Hahaha. Jazzy! I love him and his razzle dazzle POV! Dood totes nothing against anyone. Fer sure. Jazz just has a big effing mouth. Review. Coz we like it.

**Playlist suggestion**: 'Dark Blue' – No Doubt (in case you didn't pay attention last chapter!); "Wasteland" – 10 years (preferably the acoustic version to get the full effect)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories of A Siren**

The light filtered through my room, entering my sub-consciousness, causing me to wake up from the best dream ever. I groaned and pull the pillow beside me over my face. Christ, I just want to sleep off this damn headache.

_When will you learn Jasper, Whiskey's not your friend._ I took a deep breath, the scent of coconuts damn near choked me.

"Rose!" I growled throwing the pillow across the room. I swear if my little sister kept coming into my room I'll destroy every pair of her beloved Jimmy Choos.

Resigning to the fact that I won't be getting anymore sleep, I slowly sat up in bed, resting my head in my hands as the pounding in my head intensified. I take an inventory that my body, especially my dick, is sore. Once my equilibrium adjusted to being upright, I raked my fingers through my black locks. Sure I got called a pussy for dying my natural blond hair black, but fuck, I was tired of being called Rosalie's twin.

As much as I loved my step-sister, I despised her just as much.

_Especially when she decides to spray her body spray on my bed_, I thought as I glared at the pillow from before. I shook my head, looking over at the clock. The red, block numbers show that its 8:30 in the morning. Great, I'm hung over and awake before one on my day off.

Fucking dandy.

I stood up and stretched when I realized that I was undressed. I must have not been as fucked up as I thought I was. Normally, I just passed out in my clothes.

I shook it off and walked to my bathroom; thank God I have my own bathroom. I didn't know if I could ever stand having to share with two grown women. High school was hard enough.

As soon as the water was just the way I liked it, I stepped under the shower head, letting the water pound down on my face. Today was a day I was looking forward too. Rose had classes, Bella had to work, which left me home alone.

"_Clean your fucking room Jazz_" Bella's words echoed to me. And that's what I planned on doing. Cleaning and working on some new songs.

I turned my back under the spray; wincing a little as the water stung my back. Strange.

After washing my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower to dry off. Remembering the brief stinging in my back, I wiped the condensation off the mirror to see my reflection. I turned slightly to see scratches on my back.

_What the fuck?! _

I stared stupidly at my reflection for what seemed like hours, trying to wrack through the hung over induced fog of my brain. Still coming up with a blank, I decided to go get dressed.

Knowing that I had at least three hours of alone time, I just put on a simple pair of blue plaid boxers and slipped on a black wife beater.

I ran my fingers through my hair once more, scanning my room. Well it was obvious that I had a lot of shit to do today in here. Unfortunately, between my schedule at work, Rose's school schedule, and playing at the club when I can, my room - which is my sanctuary - had been seriously neglected.

I started by collecting the massive amount of clothing that littered my floor, stopping mid stride when I noticed lying on top of my jeans from last night was an opened and emptied condom wrapper.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered under my breath. I wasn't too concerned about the wrapper. I was by no means a man whore; there are only two girls that I've ever had sex with, one - I don't remember her name - that my friend Peter set me up with as a birthday gift, and my on again off again girl Maria, or 'whore' as she's known by Rose and Bella.

But wait, when I thought about it… Maria is in Texas this week.

Now this realization had me panicked a bit. Sure, I may be a bastard at times, but my momma raised me better then to be a guy that actively seeks one night stands.

Maybe this was left over from the last time I was with Maria…. I shuddered wondering if it had really been that long since I cleaned in here. And more importantly why would I have the wrapper if we were at a hotel?

_Seriously Jazz, lay of the JD._ I shook my head at my thoughts, and realized my curtains were opened slightly. _Well shit, I swore those were closed last night._

Ignoring the feeling in my stomach, that something was wrong, I continued to pick up around the floor.

As I grabbed the last of my pants, I cleaned out the pockets. Nothing pisses my cousin Bella off more then shit in the washer from being left in the pockets. Nothing pisses me off more then her stealing the twenty that was in my jeans.

I finally got to the pair that I wore last night. As I reached into one of the pockets my fingers instantly made contact with lace and satin string. I pulled the object out, a black ball of fabric. I start to undo the ball when it hits me…

These sexy as fuck black panties were defiantly _not_ Maria's.

What did I do?!

More importantly, who did I do?!

I looked up from the panties, to my bed. Jesus-Titty-Fucking-Christ, I brought a girl home! I slapped myself mentally, for breaking my own damned rule, but stopped when my eyes landed on a pile of foil wrappers.

Before my brain had a chance to catch up to what I was doing, I picked the pile up and started counting.

One…

Two…

Four?

Mother fucking SEVEN! Seven fucking condoms! What the hell? _Eight dumb shit_, my mind calculated. How in the hell did I go eight times? I was drunk for crying out loud!

I stumbled my way to my green over stuffed chair. As I plopped down into it my left foot kicked my old cowboy hat. Shit, I had hid that in the closet when we moved here from Texas.

When I leaned down to pick up the hat, that's when it all came back to me.

It all started at the bar, they had an open mic night; and I was 'expected', as Emmett, the bouncer had put it. I remember when I got there; he warned me there was a new chick in that night, who looked like sex in heels.

I naturally shrugged it off. Emmett usually only had eyes for my sister, but he was too much of a pussy to act on it.

But then she came on stage. Fucking sex in heels, just like Emmett had said. The little black and gray dress she was wearing was short enough to show off her beautiful legs. The thin strings of what were considered straps, showed off her shoulders, perfect fucking collarbones, and neck.

I heard the opening snare beats and bass cords for the song _Dark Blue_, and I was entranced. As soon she opened her pretty little mouth, it was like a siren's call. I couldn't take my attention away from her.

At the line:

"_Your potential, well I'll indulge in that_

_Violent timing explains the aftermath"_

She locked her big beautiful eyes on mine and I felt my cock twitch in my jeans. Her eyes were the darkest fucking green I had ever seen. Green is my favorite color.

After the song, shit changed. I don't know if maybe I was blinded by my fucking hormones, hearing her voice sing out like that or what; but the encounter we had shortly after was not what I had imaged.

I was talking to some dude, who was telling me how he and his sister were new to the open mic circuit, and I was giving him pointers. Then she walked up to us. I was about to say something to complement her on her singing, when a buddy of mine pushed me, causing me to spill some of my Jack and Coke.

Shit man I didn't know it hit her, but she fucking lost it. She started yelling at me about how much the shoes cost her. Even though I thought the heels made her legs look sexy as fuck; she hit a nerve with me.

Thus, causing me to call her a spoiled little rich bitch. Then she prattled on about how I was a hypocrite or some shit, cause of my shirt costing more then her entire outfit. Proving the theory I had that that she was spoiled. I only know what the hell diesel brand is because Bella and Rose are always buying me this shit. I would much rather wear my faded wranglers.

Well, no strike that, that's the Texan Jasper, not the current Jasper.

Regardless of the fact, this bitch was off base. She eventually stormed off with the dude I was talking to and I could really care less.

When it was time for me to go up and do my set, I was seriously tempted to say fuck it to the song I planned on doing and sing a song just for her. A song that I felt described her to a 'T', but I didn't. Instead, I sat down with my acoustic guitar and sang _Wasteland_.

As usual when I sing a popular song, people sing along. This time though I was more interested in the dark eyed beauty that was still eye fucking me with a scowl. I'm not sure why, but it surprised me to see her, swaying from side to side singing along. I couldn't get my attention off of her. What the hell was wrong with me?

I kept my distance most of the night, but still kept an eye on her. I noticed she was doing an awful a lot shots and had heard in passing that it was her twenty-first birthday. I cringed at the memory of my buddies taking me out on mine. I felt sorry for her and a little jealous of the guys buying her drinks.

It was about closing time and somehow she had lost her ride home.

I was getting ready to leave, when Emmett stopped me.

"Dude, what do you think of the pixie?"

"What pixie?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what pixie bro, the one that had her twenty-first tonight. Dude, I saw her eye fucking you on stage."

I just shrugged and leaned against the side of the building, lighting a smoke. "Why does it matter to you? Last I heard you were using my sister in your own personal spank bank. What's the deal with you checking out the new girl?"

"Jasper, please, your sister deserves a better reference then spank bank material. I prefer 'dream fuck'" I snorted at him. "But seriously, that little girl had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of, legs for days, and that fucking mouth." He got quiet when the door opened. And there she fucking was, all giggles and smiles.

"Need a ride birthday girl?" Emmett teased. I knew he wouldn't let her drive on her own. She just giggled, casting sideways glances at me and nodded 'yes'.

I slowly licked my bottom lip as she walked over to me.

"You didn't wish me a happy birthday," she fucking pouted. As her lower lip stuck out I tried my damndest not to take it in my mouth.

"I'm sorry ma'am" I laid my accent on thick, something I rarely do, but I figured fuck it, it's her birthday, might as well get her panties wet. Her eyes glazed over and I knew it affected her the way her body has been affecting me all night. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, beautiful." And placed a kiss on her lower ear lobe.

I pulled back and watched as her cheeks turned a bit pink and she bit her bottom lip.

_Wow must be affecting her better then I thought I could_, my smug mind whooped with joy.

The cab came up to the curb and Jake told Emmett to make sure we both got home safe. So Emmett did the next best thing, he put us in the same cab.

That's when all hell broke loose. Being in the back seat of the little cab next to her, I tried to think of random things, to keep my dick from exploding. But her scent filled the air. Fucking coconuts and something floral. I love coconuts, it reminds me of summer vacation, having no worries in the world. I found myself leaning closer to her, smelling the coconut in her hair. The next thing I knew, we're fucking kissing like teenagers desperate to make it to second base.

She came out of the cab with me and at first I was scared shitless. I never bring a girl home, fuck, I live with two of them, why submit myself to more torture? So I made a decision that I would get her sobered up some, and get her a ride back to her place. That's it.

I was sadly mistaken. We went to the kitchen, where I got some water to try and wet my cotton mouth, and get some coffee started for her. But she had other ideas. I turned around to find her sitting on the butcher's block, her legs open inviting me to heaven on earth. That was when I officially lost all of the damn lessons of being a gentleman.

After recovering from damn near drowning on my water, I attacked her mouth with my own. If she wants to play dirty, that's what she'll get. I smirked up at her, as my hands ghosted up her thighs, under her dress. _Jesus Christ, her skin is smoother then silk. _My fingers traced the lines of the three skimpy straps of her panties, and they slid under them and yanked them down.

I was rougher with them then I had intended, but Fucking A, I needed to see them. Just as I expected, they were sexy as hell. I put them in my pocket, not wanting to leave them out for one of the girls to find.

I pushed her knees apart, lowering myself to her. Jesus Christ, she was bare there too. Gently, almost teasingly, I licked her entrance, taking my time to enjoy her taste, and again, just as I expected, it was perfection. I ran my tongue over her clit in circles, alternating from fast to slow; feather light touches, to rough lapping; causing her to moan loudly and buck into my face. I nipped at her, smiling as I heard her cry out, and try to close her legs around me. I wasn't having any of that, so I grabbed her thighs harder to keep her still.

It wasn't until she started running her fingers in my hair, that I realized I was feasting on her in the kitchen. It took everything in me to stop, but I did, and led her to the stairs. She seemed hesitant, almost unsure that she wanted this. I turned to face her, and saw her dark eyes half lidded with lust. I had to kiss her to show her that I wanted her just as much.

For a girl so small, she damn near knocked me over when she threw herself at me while she kissed me. This woman was going to fucking kill me with all the grinding she was doing to my dick.

When we finally got to my room, I pushed her against the door, returning her teasing by grinding myself into her. Fuck, I've never wanted someone as much as I wanted her. She broke from our kiss, and while I was a tad upset that I couldn't taste her tongue or lips, I was relived that I could breathe.

She started kissing and nibbling on my neck, increasing the pressure of her bites every now and then. Fuck, I love a girl that would bite me. I cupped her breast in one hand; it fit fucking perfectly; while my other hand grabbed her ass tighter. I felt her little hands wind their way down to my pants, to remove my belt.

I held my breath for a minute. Any normal man would have been shouting for joy internally, but I was a little freaked. Sure I had experience, but no girl has ever taken the initiative to do anything to me, if you catch my drift.

But here was this dark haired siren, grinning at me like she was fucking Aphrodite, as she slowly slid down between me and the door. I braced myself, placing my hand on the door frame and holding on tightly.

When her small, delicately soft hand reached in my boxers, I had to bite back the moan that was bubbling in my throat. She looked up at me through her lashes and I knew she knew that I wanted it, but I wasn't going to force her.

And I sure as shit wasn't going to say no either!

Slowly she licked the head of my dick, testing the waters almost; causing me to bite my lip harder. She never broke her eye contact with me as she danced her pink tongue around me, stopping occasionally to place open mouth kisses on the tip.

_Fucking Christ, is this what I've been missing_, I thought as my grip tightened on the door frame.

Then slowly, she wrapped her mouth around me, bobbing her head up and down my length. Sucking and swirling her tongue around me, she pushed my cock deeper in her mouth. Instinctively my hips bucked towards her. I pressed my forehead to the door, muttering 'fuck' under my breath. I heard and _felt_ her moan, and that was enough to make me come into her mouth.

She cleaned my dick off like it was her favorite ice cream cone, before standing up and smiling at me.

"Yummm" she said as she licked her lips. Just the simple act of watching her lick her lips like that, made my dick spring to life again.

I led her over to my green chair and laughing on the inside. Here I was naked as the day I born from the waist down and she was only missing her panties, but somehow that didn't faze me.

"Want a ride darlin'?" I smirked at her, her eyes glazed over slightly and she nodded. I went to my closet to get my condoms and saw my old Stetson. Figuring what the hell, I stripped my shirt off and placed the black hat on my head.

I walked out to a grinning girl. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy?" I merely tipped my hat in response. I walked closer to her, kissed her and took her bottom lip in between my teeth, nibbling on it. She giggled and pushed me into the chair, taking the condoms from me.

I watched her in fascination as she took control. Placing the wrapper in between her teeth she ripped it open, taking the condom out throwing the wrapper across the room. She slid the condom me.

"Saddle up ma'am" I lick my lips again as she hitched her skirt up, and straddled me. Her hands were on my shoulders and she positioned herself, slowly sliding down. We both moan, as I fill her up. She waited a moment, letting her tight pussy adapt to the size of my dick. I, on the other hand, was fighting to keep my cool. She was so fucking tight, it's unbelievable.

"Ready for the ride of your life, cowboy?" Before I can answer her, she started to rock her hips against me, gaining speed with each rock of her hips. She leaned against me, kissing my shoulder as her fingers dig into forearms. I started bucking my hips into her, pushing myself deeper into her. I start kissing her neck, nipping and sucking on her sweet, silky skin.

We moved faster and I got closer to my release again. _Fuck this girl is good._

She leaned back, arching as she bounced harder onto my cock. I took the hat off and placed it on her head. _Christ on a crutch, she fucking hot_, I think as she looked at me with a smile, her hand reaching up to hold the hat in place, as my hands lock onto her hips, pushing her faster and harder onto me as I buck wildly.

Just the mere vision of seeing her, holding onto my hat as she rides me like a wild bronco makes me see stars, as I came harder then I ever have before.

Once my breathing returned to normal, I grabbed her face in between my hands, pulling her to me so I can kiss her. She smiled against my lips, placing her hands over mine.

"I might have to see a rodeo now" She giggled, and it's so fucking cute. Normally I would have thought she was making fun of me, but her eyes; although bloodshot like mine surely are, showed no judging in them.

She crawled off my lap, and walked over to my bed. I disposed of the condom, and watched her as she swayed her hips to what ever beat was in her head at that moment. Then she fucking turned her head to look at me over her shoulder, lifted her skirt, showing me the perfection that is her ass, and winked.

I growled at her, grabbing her against me roughly. "Are we being a tease?" I asked huskily in her ear, taking the lobe in my mouth, sucking on it. She just moaned and ground her ass into my cock.

Fuck, I was hard again.

"You know what I want to do to you?" She shook her head 'no'. "I wanna fuck your ass to sleep" I growled at her, pushing her so she was bent over the side of my bed.

I made quick work of putting on a new condom, and thrust into her fast and hard. I could feel her legs quiver as I pound into her. I grabbed her by her thighs holding her up, making her moan louder as I pressed into her deeper.

Her cries of pleasure caused me to keep going, as my fingers pressed into her skin harder. I was going to bruise her if I kept this shit up.

"Fuck…. Harder" she panted, and I give her all I had. I could feel my self getting closer, and I tried to fight it. The last thing I wanted was to come faster then I did when lost my virginity at sixteen.

Finally, once our bodies had built up a thick layer of sweat, I lost it. I was proud that I held off for as long as I did, but fuck it all; she hadn't come yet.

Now I had a mission, I was going to fuck this girl all night if I needed to just to make her come. There was no way that I was going to let her be unsatisfied, especially if I want to see her again.

Wait, who said any thing about this being a repeat performance? Who was I kidding? There was something about her that called to me, even though I despised her rich girl attitude.

_Jasper just shut the fuck up and go with it, _I thought..

I led her to my bed, sitting down with her and kissed every inch of her exposed skin. Alternating between soft delicate kisses and nibbling, to more aggressive passion filled sucking and biting. I slowly removed her dress to see she was wearing a bra that was similar to the damn panties.

I felt like a fifteen year old again, as I fondled her tits through the fabric of her bra. I could tell she was getting frustrated with my gentle strokes and kisses, but I was learning all I could about her. I learned about the way her porcelain skin, made the pigment of her nipples remind me of a blush rose pedal. I learned how much she liked it when I would trace patterns around her nipple then gently blow on it.

I even learned that she had a light dusting of freckles along her hip bone, and when kissed the right way she would giggle and squirm, trying everything she could to get away.

I also learned she was adventurous, always willing to try something new. Even though after numerous positions, she still had yet to have her release. She looked absolutely radiant with her skin flushed, a wide smile on her face, her big green eyes sparkling.

She seemed to have really enjoyed the position in which she sat in my lap while holding onto the headboard for support. I have to admit, it was great for me too! I found it cute when I asked her how she found that one.

"I read it in a story once" she giggled, and blushed.

As we laid in my bed, her body was exhausted, but I was still fucking determined to make her come.

I pulled her closer to my chest, my arm wrapped along her waist. I buried my face in the crook of her neck while placing soft kisses there. She made a purring sound in the back of her throat and I felt her nails rake onto my scalp.

"Are you tired yet baby?" I whispered to her. She shook her head 'no', while turning her head to face me.

"Are you?" She raised an eyebrow at me as if challenging me.

"Nope" I popped the 'p'. She smiled and kissed me softly. Soft little pecks on the mouth, causing me to smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ever hear of the 'criss cross'?" She shook her head 'no' again. "Well you stay on your back like that." I reached over and got another condom ready. "Then we take these beautiful things you call legs, and place them here." I explained placing her legs over me, as I laid on my side next to her.

She gave me a puzzled look at first, but I leaned down and took her nipple in my mouth, instead of explaining anymore. I began to swirl my tongue around and sucked on it gently. When I heard her moan, I gently and slowly pushed myself into her. She moaned louder, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

We were caught up in that position for what seemed like hours, taking turns to kiss and caress each other. I could feel her tightening around my dick. Now that I had her so close to where I wanted her, I didn't want her there yet, but, as always, she had other plans.

With the grace that would rival that of a dancer, she managed to not only push me onto my back, but turn herself on my dick so that she was facing and riding me.

I place my hands on her hips, wanting her to go easy, I mean shit this is round eight and I'm fucking sensitive right now; she obliges. She rocked her hips slowly, alternating between rocking and bouncing.

As time progresses, her breathing starts coming out in pants, and I can tell she wants to go faster. Fuck, at this point I do too.

I pull myself up, and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I could feel her nails digging into the skin of my back, it felt fucking great. I started sucking on that fucking collar bone of hers that had been driving me crazy, teasing me since I first saw her, as she moves her hips faster.

"Oh… God…" She moaned loudly, pressing her forehead into my shoulder. I felt her muscles clamp down tighter onto me.

"Say my name when you come baby" I whispered to her, looking into her eyes. Her eyes got wide and that's when it dawns on me.

We didn't even know each other's names!

She rested her forehead on mine, moving her hips faster, causing me to go deeper into her. I saw her biting her lip. She wasn't going to ask my name. She wasn't going to show weakness.

"Jasper" I whispered to her, and watched as a small smile crossed her lips. I kissed her hard and deep, plunging my tongue into her mouth. I bucked my hips in rhythm with hers, hitting spots that I hadn't hit last time.

"Ohh… fuck… JASPER!!" She screamed out as she milked me through my own release.

That one orgasm, the one that made her shudder, shake, scream, cry, and then finally laugh, was enough to send her into a blissed out coma.

As she laid there in my bed, wrapped in my sheets; I was momentary thankful that I brought her home, because that was the best night of my life.

But damn it, it was like a bad country song.

Because I didn't even know her name


	3. Thanks for the

**Disclaimer**: _We don't own Twilight...we merely play and screw shit up in their perfect little world. We do own the blue plot bunny who likes sparkling carrots named Alsper._

**Chocolatebrowneyes/Kermit (Robs/Rich Bitch):** Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so great, you have no fucking clue. So we shall continue this little story of ours. So you know we're review whores. We squee in delight over every single one we get. Hope you like this chapter!

**Calin(Kristin/Jasper):** This is all to Miss Robs who kicked my ass to over gchat to make sure Chapter 4 (which is with out Fuckawesome beta Kel who is currently under the weather… feel better soon bb!) was done on time *snort*. BIG THANK YOU TO THE LADIES AT THE OFFICE!!! seriously without the brilliance of Dawn and Christina's stories I doubt they would have tried the headboard last chapter. And Big THANK YOU to eddiescherry for making our awesome icon!

And we would like to thank our super fantabulous DOOMMOTHERFUCKERDONE beta Kelci. Get well soon, BB.

**Playlist suggestions:** AC/DC –Shook me all night long; Beyonce – If I were a Boy; 30 seconds to mars – The kill (preferably the acoustic version to get the overall effect… youtube it now!!!!! ~Kristin)

* * *

**Chapter 3. Thanks for the Hickies…Er….Memories.**

I think the alcohol was still in my system, or that the mind numbing headache I had seemed to keep the pain that was radiating from my body away. The minute my headache was finally gone, which was about ten-ish in the morning, my entire body started to ache. Hoping a nice hot bath would help, I stripped myself of my clothing and put it into the hamper, assessing the rest of the damage on my body.

Under the bright lights of the bathroom my body looked like I had just gotten beat up. The hickies on my neck, jaw, collarbone and shoulders were now joined by a whole host of them on my chest and breasts. Finger like bruises raked my skin, starting on my waist. I had a whole hand print on one of my thighs. _Holy shit, _I thought. I turned to look at my back, it wasn't as bad a few hickies and a welt on my ass that was just starting to sting.

As I got into the warm bath my groin stung painfully when I lifted my leg to get in. I sucked in a breath through my teeth to try to just deal with the pain, if my bruises were any evidence, apparently the guy had put my poor body through a battering. I tried to relax and press my legs together, but my inner thighs seemed to protest. Painfully. I almost screamed out.

As the hang over wore off the pain in my crotch got worse, I couldn't even walk properly after my bath. Forget panties. Those bad boys where coming nowhere near my now raw vajayjay.

I threw on a pair of super soft blue sweatpants and a white tank, hoping that somehow I could make sure I wouldn't chafe or anything. Thank God I was in such good shape, eight years of yoga and two miles a day of running all prepping me for what was probably the best sex of my life that I wouldn't even remember with a complete ass. Fan-fucking-tabulous.

I walked out of my room to our kitchen to get some water and fruit, thanking God that Edward had somehow out of the goodness of his heart gave me the master on the first floor. Edward laughed when he saw me and I flipped him the bird.

"Ali, what the hell? You look like you just learned how to ride a horse." He laughed some more, taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the back of the barstool. I leaned against the island to try to take some of the pressure off my legs.

"Fuck off Double D. Seriously, I don't even fucking remember what happened. I look like hell and the pain just keeps getting worse." He grimaced at me.

"I was thinking no more open mic nights till that clears up ok? We don't need them to think you're a bar whore or something." I nodded my agreement, sucking in my bottom lip and chewing on it in my mouth. I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the countertop.

"I don't think I can go to class today." Edward just smirked at me.

"So who was he?" He asked, a half smile playing on his face. I shrugged opening my bottle of water and took a swig.

"That jackass who spilled shit on my shoes, you know, the one who played _Wasteland _on his guitar." Edward's eyes narrowed at that. I knew he really didn't appreciate the guy calling me a rich bitch because, in essence, he was calling Edward that as well. Fuck, we both worked hard to get where we were. Edward was just better at money than I was so he managed mine for me and gave me an allowance. We were definitely not trust fund babies, although Jasper definitely implied that we were.

I modeled as a teen for print ads, I may not be tall, but I was the right build and I knew I was pretty, having long dark brown hair with green eyes. I looked exotic, but I was just a fucking mutt. Italian and Irish.

Edward worked his ass of in high school to get scholarships, went to college, and immediately got into a really good firm where his 'tenacious attitude and enterprising spirit' helped him rise to the top. He worked his ass off and now he was the youngest vice president of the company he worked for. Jasper saying that I was a rich bitch was like a slap in both our faces.

I walked to my room and laid down, curling up in my blue satin sheets and white comforter. I watched TV and took dinner in my room, emailing my professor to ask if I could do the work at home since I was "sick". I never got sick. Nor had I ever been late or absent so she agreed, passing on her thoughts that I got well soon.

I had the same routine for the next few days, skipping Sunday night dinner with the folks because I really didn't want to show up in the condition I was in. I emailed all my professors and said I was ill. Since I was a good student they agreed to let me have the course work to do it at home and make up a test I missed.

If I had hated Jasper for the lack of concern over my shoes when he spilled his drink on them, I definitely hated him now. Fucking A. I hadn't even been able to run in four days and my neck still looked trashed. _Next time I see that sorry son of a bitch I am so slapping him._

As the pain wore off I was able to quell my hatred a little, I could now exercise and go back to classes. Thankfully because it was barely March, I could still wear turtlenecks without looking like I was trying to cover anything up. My brother didn't want take me to anymore open mike nights until the hickies had gone away completely. He said sex sells and hickies were not sexy. I agreed with him.

A week and a half after the one night stand I was sitting on the porch off my bedroom looking down eight stories below me, wondering if he remembered the night at all. If he was as drunk as I had been, I couldn't really be mad at him for it. I could still be mad about the shoes and the hypocritical actions, but not the bruising or the hickies. Maybe he just couldn't help himself.

I closed my eyes feeling the brisk March air against my face, "You know what I want to do to you?" His voice breathed in my memory, I could see the dark green sheets bunched un in front of me as he stood behind me, his manhood pressing against my very naked ass. No, I thought, what do you want to do to me? "I wanna fuck your ass to sleep." he growled, and I could feel the stomach tightening, and the wetness in my core flooded. My eyes snapped open._ Fuck that was hot! Did that really happen?_ I didn't think my imagination was that good.

That's when I started hearing his voice when I closed my eyes. It was so raw, the accent ever present, so in the moment. I usually only heard four other things in addition to what I had heard on my porch, "Are you tired yet baby?" in a cooing, almost loving voice, "Want a ride, darlin'?" the accent thick and playful, and of course, the ones that echoed in my head the most, "Say my name when you come baby." and "Jasper." In a panting whisper. His eyes, if I thought they haunted me before, now they were ever present in my dreams. I couldn't even masturbate properly without him in the forefront of my brain. Once I just let myself give into it and had such a powerful orgasm that I thought I might include him in all my adventures with myself. I smirked at the thought.

Those eyes, the slight smile, the voice. The most interesting thing is how drawn to him I felt. Even though he was no where to be found, I was still wondering about him. I have had boyfriends before, I've even had sex with one, but I was never this preoccupied with them. It was driving me crazy. I really wanted to see him again if anything just to see if that draw was as strong in person as it was it my head.

Two weeks later I was finally healed up. My brother signed me up for the open mic night at the bar where I had met Jasper, and after putting on a cute cap sleeved black dress that hit mid thigh we were off. The bouncer let us in of course, but he seemed to look at me knowingly. Like he knew that me and the guy he shoved me in the taxi with had hooked up. I tried to push the thought out of my head and returned his beautiful dimpled smile with one of my own.

We sat at our pub style table, me needing help from my brother to get up to the table. I ordered a strawberry daiquiri, while Edward ordered a scotch on the rocks. He spoke to me a minute before the bouncer came up and shook hands with my brother, talking about something or another dealing with some sports game I could really give a fuck less about. Ed got my attention as he introduced me to Emmett, who grinned and kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman. He bade my brother farewell and walked to the bar, apparently it was his break and he was mingling.

The loudspeaker announced to the crowd that Jasper Hale was going to do a set and the majority of the girls in the bar squealed. I turned to look at the stage, that name wasn't very popular was it? I kicked myself for caring so much. Then I saw him walking up holding a guitar. In dark jeans, a unbuttoned dark blue dress shirt, with an AC/DC shirt showing from underneath. If that wasn't enough to make me weak in the knees, he had topped it off with a fedora. It was like he knew exactly what I liked and wore it.

My stomach clenched as he spoke, only the faintest trace of an accent, but still strong, powerful and in control. Very different from my memories, but somehow very much the same.

"Thanks Paul, but you know it's Whitlock." Then I swear he seemed to sweep the room as if looking for some one as he sat. Once he locked eyes with me, he smirked. He remembered me. Well it was possible that he just remembered me as the girl he spilled his drink on. I wasn't sure that he actually remembered our little sexcapade, and if he did he wouldn't be all public about it, would he?

He broke eye contact with me a little as he shifted in his seat, then spoke into the mike. "This is for a certain lady." The rift started and he locked eyes with me as he sang an AC/DC song I was very familiar with.

_She was a fast machine, She kept her motor clean, She was the best damn woman that I ever seen,_

I tilted my head towards him, he couldn't mean me, could he? He continued staring into my eyes while smirking slightly.

_Taking more than her share, _

_Had me fighting for air, _

_She told me to come, but I was already there, _

_'Cause the walls started shaking, _

_The earth was quaking, _

_My mind was achin', _

_And we were makin' it and you,_

His eyes were boring into mine with such intensity that I realized that not only did he remember everything, he fucking enjoyed it all. Bastard, there was no way he was as fucked up as me. And he was fucking singing about it! God knows how many fucking times the pompous asshole had sung about it. I was half tempted to throw my drink at him. Those thoughts of slapping him were coming back. Trumping the waves of desire I felt as he eyefucked me while singing to me. I was not going to look away and show weakness. Fuck no, I was not weak.

He let go of my eyes at the end of the song and I turned and looked into my drink, my jaw clenched. Edward caught my attention long enough to tell me he was going to go dance with some brunette girl he had just seen. I rolled my eyes, if anyone had a type it was my brother.

I tensed even more when I felt someone's breath on my neck. That god damned bastard whispered, "Good luck on your set tonight beautiful." and kissed my fucking ear. _What the fuck?_ I turned on him and he look slightly taken aback at my stance.

I was pissed and I am sure every bit of my anger was showing on my face, "What the fuck was that?" I death whispered and my eyes narrowed at him.

Still looking completely confused he asked, "What the fuck was what?" I glared and took a breath through my nose trying desperately not to break his pretty fucking nose here and now.

"The song. The kiss." I grinded my teeth. "And don't fucking beautiful me either, fucker." my voice rose, "My fucking God, I am not one of your fucking hoes. Although the other fucking night you certainly treated me like one." My hands balled into fists and I could feel my ears grow hot.

He stepped closer to me I could smell him again. His eyes boring into mine, "Wait just a God damned minute Alice; that song happens to be a classic AC/DC song that also happened to make me think of you and our night together." I gritted my teeth. He was being none too quiet and I could feel my knuckles growing white. He wasn't done, "I don't know who the fuck you think I am, but I don't just take home bar strays." _Did he just fucking call me a bar stray?_ As much as I hate to admit it, that hurt, it stabbed me right in the place his voice usually made clench. I could feel tears sting my eyes. "I was merely complementing you by calling you beautiful. Not my fault you're so clouded by some fucking high and mighty-" he waved his arms around me, I suppose he's making fun of me, his voice rising even more. I am sure we were causing quite the scene. "-rich girl thing that you cant recognize when some one is merely being nice. Where the fuck-" His voice got deathly quiet and his accent came out a little bit, making my insides quiver, he was now an inch from my face, "-do you get off? You're the one that left like some common whore."

_Oh fuck no he did not!_ My jaw clenched and my teeth ground together and almost on reflex my hand collided with his face, and smacked him. Hard. The entire bar got quiet as he fell back a little. I got up and left. Feeling the tears slide down my face as I did.

Everyone had returned to their talking as I sat down at the bar when a tall Native American man approached me, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Hey pretty lady, I respect anyone who can knock a man a foot taller than them back with a slap. What'll you be havin? First drink is on the house." I looked at him and shrugged. I needed something strong. My friends in college were much better drinkers than I. _What did they talk about? Patron and Jamison?_ Jamison didn't sound so bad, I thought. I smiled a little at the man.

"Jamison, please." His face slackened a little, but then he went and got a shot glass and poured some of the clear alcohol in. I tipped it back, feeling the burn as the liquid ran down my throat. I turned and scanned the room, trying to see if I had sent him with his tail between his legs. I guess I hadn't, the bastard was hugging the same brunette that my brother had hit on earlier and some blond bimbo in a dress way too tight was pressing ice on his face. Fuck him. _Fucking dickhead, you run to your hoes, bitch._ Now if I could just get his damn voice out of my head I would be straight.

I pulled my Visa out of my purse and laid it on the bar asking for another shot, then another. Ed made his way over to me and informed me that I was up next. I was going to sing some sexy, pop song. I was totally not feeling that shit, for one not feeling particularly 'poppy' today and for another I definitely didn't feel sexy. Hypocrite over there with Barbie in red is probably making fun of me and to sing that shit right in front of his table would just make me throw up. My stomach was turning enough as it was.

I walked back and asked if I could change the song. It had to be on the same CD since it was the only one my brother handed them. I told them it was alright, I would just cover "If I Were a Boy", it was fitting how I felt at the moment. Fucker could sleep around with whomever, whenever, yet I was the whore. Fuck it.

I stepped onstage and got a few catcalls, I tuned them out. I closed my eyes, "You tired yet, baby?" echoed through my head and a tear escaped. I looked towards the mike, placing my mouth over it and wrapping a shaky hand around the base. I started to sing and was followed by the slow tune. I looked briefly through my lashes towards his table. The blond looked at me, interested and the brunette, confused. Jasper watched me with his eyebrows drawn together. I let my eyes flicker away and saw Edward standing at the base of the stage glaring at me, his arms crossed across his chest. I knew he was pissed I wasn't singing the song he picked, but I wasn't feeling it so he could just shove it up his ass. I flipped him off to which his mouth dropped. That was very out of character for me, but at least he knew not to fuck with me right now.

I looked towards Jasper to see that his eyes were still trained on me. The expression was unreadable for me. We locked eyes as I sang,

_"But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand, oh"_

I broke eye contact because I was about to cry and continued to sing. When the music started to end I looked up at him again, I maintained eye contact this time as I finished,

_"You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy"_

The song ended with me feeling particularly pissed because I let myself get so venerable over a really stupid hypocritical, superficial bastard. I knocked the mike forwards and walked offstage determined not to look at him or see him ever again.

I made my way back to the bar and was greeted again by the Native American man. He held his hand out to shake mine. I took it.

"My name is Jake. You have a great voice there, little lady." I smiled in return, taking my hand back. He smiled slightly at me, as if trying to gauge me for something. "Whoever he is, he isn't worth the heartache," I looked at him, and he continued, "no one is worth that much pain. I used to date Bella Swan," he pointed towards the brunette that was with Jasper, "but we were looking for two different things. We stayed together for a long time because we thought we were in love, but as it turns out we weren't and look, we're friends now." He shrugged. I nodded accepting his advice.

"Um… can I have another drink?" I asked, unsure. He grinned and nodded, taking my card to swipe it as I ordered a frozen mudslide. He brought me back my drink and I started to suck it through the straw, it tasted delicious and made the pain I was feeling in the back of my throat go away.

The announcer's voice drifted over to me again a little while later, "Hey we have a special treat for you guys tonight. Jasper has decided to play another song for you." The girls in the bar nearly killed my eardrums with their screams of delight. The guy was such a whore. I wouldn't turn around. Hell no, I wouldn't watch him anymore. Then I heard him start singing in accompaniment with a violin. _What was he doing? _I wondered, completely curious.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

The alcohol must have dimmed my senses a little because I was trying my hardest to not care. Curious was in the realm of caring that I didn't want to enter. My mind fought against my body, but nevertheless I turned around. Looking at him on stage was almost sad. He looked away from me not making eye contact. Stupid fucking boy. Probably singing to one of his hoes. His accent came out and I could feel my stomach clench in spite of me. Fuck, not what I was hoping to do. Then he locked eyes with me, they were full of confusion. I didn't understand why, and I really shouldn't give a flying fuck, but I did.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

He got up and walked towards the pretty girl with the violin before turning and walking out the front door. I hope he didn't plan on me following.

But follow I did. I left my drink and grabbed my purse and like some love sick puppy I fucking followed him. Be damned my fucking caring ways. I didn't want to care, why the fuck do I?


	4. The War Inside Myself

**Disclaimer:** _We don't own Twilight. For real._

_ Alsper... he's ours!_

**Calin(Kristin/Jazz)** – Okay my pretties here it is… Jaspers version of that night! HOT DAMN! Our cute but deadly plot bunny bit me and almost made this chapter IMPOSSIBLE! So disclaimer as usual, Jasper's opinions do not reflect the opinions that of Robin, Kelci nor myself… (Seriously, I thought Kels was gonna shank me cause of Jazz's thoughts on a certain band… hehe) Remember show us love, we show some in return! And come chat with us over at twilighted(dot)net under the all human forums... dood good times!

**Kirmit/Chocolatebrowneyes (Robs/ Alice):** Hmmm Chapter 4. Another JPOV. This is the chapter where things start to get interesting. And yes! Another steaming helping of smut. As always if you like it review us and you can also come join us at the Twilighted Forums: www(dot)twilighted(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)veiwtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=2923&start=50 . We'll talk to anyone. And answer questions, share pictures and have a good time! Hmm as always thanks to the people who are supporting us while we are doing this venture. Our families. They are fuckawesome!

**We would also like to thank our BOOMMOTHAFUCKERDONE beta Kelci, srsly. She's supa-quick. And Dawn for giving Kristin the sexy song to get the smut flowing!**

**Playlist suggestions:** (recap from Chapter 3) AC/DC – shook me all night long; Beyonce – If I were a boy; 30 seconds to mars – the kill (again acoustic will give you a better feel for that part); Christina Aguleria – Get mine, Get yours

* * *

**Chapter 4: The War Inside Me**

I had finally got my room cleaned to the standards that was expectable for a single man. I knew Bella or Rose would bitch about the various stacks of paper strewn about my room but that shit was organized chaos. Just the way I liked it.

I glanced at my clock, seeing that it was a quarter past three. Fuck, it took me while to clean this bitch up. I threw on a pair of jeans, grabbed my laundry and headed downstairs.

"Oh, look what the cat drug in." Rose smirked at me over her glass. She was sitting at the table with several books spread out. See, my sister was book smart; something that I'll admit isn't my forte. A lot of people couldn't get past her physical appearance.

She, like me, was a tall blond, with blue eyes. But that's where our similarities end. She was my complete opposite. She used her looks to her advantage, ever since she learned at fourteen her boobs would get her anything she wanted; a fact that earned me a permanent seat in the detention halls of our schools and a bed in the local jail in Texas.

She was also very outgoing and opinionated. She embraced her southern roots, and would flaunt it proudly that she had even won Miss Texas Teen.

"Shut your trap, Rose" I snapped at her as I loaded up the wash. As I walked by her again I finally noticed her books. "Big paper due for psych?" That was another thing that I didn't understand about her. She could get anything she wanted, worked part time at a garage 'cause Hell, she knew more about cars then most of the men in the pit crews in NASCAR. But her dream job was to be a psychiatrist. How in the world someone so egocentrically as she is thought that she could help someone was beyond me.

"Yeah, I was actually going to do a paper on why my big brother hides from who he really is, and only shows his inner self to his family. And why he has to spend copious amounts of time holed up into his room, or stuck in a smoke filled bar to sing."

"Oh someone's being snarky, you raggin'?" She just flipped me off.

"Why you walkin' like you just broke in a stubborn 'stang?" Shit, I knew I was stiff but I didn't think it was that noticeable.

"Slept funny" I lied. The last thing I wanted to tell her was about the mystery girl from last night. Rose would give me hell from here to kingdom come.

She just shrugged, waving me off, effectively ending any and all conversation that was to be had.

I wandered back into my room, changing the sheets on my bed to my favorite blue and green flannel plaid. Looking at the green of the sheets made me think of the girl from last night.

Fuck, just thinking about her made me hard and wanting her again. The way her voice was sultry and husky when she sang, but was so feminine and soft when she spoke. And her taste, Jesus, every inch of her was so fucking delicious I seriously felt like I was enjoying my last supper with her.

I shook my head. I needed to get the damned woman out of my mind. It wasn't like I was going to see her again.

---

Damn near two weeks had pasted and as expected, I never once saw my girl again. I went to other places besides Sue's, and even called Emmett to see if she had shown up. But she never did.

You would think the old saying, 'out of sight, out of mind' would have some truth to it. But apparently, not for me. Even such a mundane task as stocking the new Avenge Sevenfold CDs – seriously who the fuck listens to this shit? – couldn't keep her off my mind.

Today we had a massive sale on fucking vintage AC/DC albums, so the boss man was playing their shit over and fucking over. Don't get me wrong, I love and respect Angus and Malcolm Young, shit one of the best albums I own is 'Back in Black'. But these little kids were coming in, buying up this shit like they knew what the fuck it was. I almost lost my shit when some punk asked me which album the song from _Little Nicky_ was on.

I do have to say, that if it wasn't for my boss' constant bong hits and rambling, I wouldn't have been able to remember my one night of heaven to perfection. I mean shit, maybe the spunky black haired chick with the fuck me green eyes was a figment of my imagination. Damn good imagination if I do say so myself.

As soon as it was quitting time, I drove as fast as I could to pick my sister up at the garage. Once I had her in the car, it was time to sit in traffic and play the stop and go game.

"So what are you going to do for tonight" Rose asked, shaking her long blond hair out of its confines of the bun she had it in.

"Dunno, reckon I'll play it by ear. See what the crowd is like." I rolled my eyes when I saw her shake her head at me.

She and Bella were always on my shit about doing some of my own materials while at the open mic nights. They said it was a waste of time to go to them when I could do the same thing on karaoke nights.

But they didn't understand it. To me, just being on that stage singing, it's me, Jasper Thomas Whitlock, the shy kid from Fort Stockton, Texas, and his guitar. Once I was on stage I didn't really have to hide who I was, unlike my day to day interactions where I had to hide the accent.

Shit, we've lived in Seattle damn near 5 years, and I sound more west coast then Rose does. But then again, she doesn't hide it. I, on the other hand have had enough shit about who I am. Just because I'm from Texas does not make me a Bush supporter, a member of the National Riffle Association, nor gay. Fuck I hate that; "only two things come from Texas, steers and queers. And I don't see no horns."

What back water fucktard came up with that shit?

Finally the traffic began to move, and we made it back to the house. I rushed upstairs to get in the shower and get ready to go.

Once I was done with my shower I decided to forgo shaving, five o'clock shadow never killed anyone. I dried off and used my Axe body spray, the commercials where annoying as hell but damn this shit smelled nice, brushed my hair out a little, then ran to get dressed.

Once I had on the proper attire, I cracked the door open to let the girls know that they could come in. It was a pre show thing for us. Ever since my cousin Bella started living with us, we started at tradition on coming into my room and say one nice thing about the other two people.

Bella had it rough when she came to live with the us Hale's back in Texas, her mom was much like Rose's mom and fucking ditched after she was born, leaving her with her dad. Well, my Uncle Charlie was the Chief of Police in the little town of Forks, and the poor guy was stuck with the responsibility of raising a baby girl all by himself and working odd hours at the station. When Bells was thirteen, Charlie was gunned down on duty. It fucking sucked, he was just helping out when he went to some fucking convention or some shit, and we get the call tell us he wasn't coming back to get Bella.

Apparently, she and Charlie had a row with each other before Charlie left, and since then Bella has always made sure to tell us that she loves us when she gets a chance, and we do this on "going out nights".

---

We arrived at the bar a quarter after nine, this time in my SUV. At first I protested because I wasn't planning on staying late due to the fact that I had to open the store in the morning, but the girls said that they would either catch a cab or in Rose's case, get a ride with Emmett.

The girls made a bee line to the rest room to 'check their make up', and I went over to Emmett. After our usual greeting of a 'bro' hug fist bumps, we both lit up a smoke.

"So any luck finding the pixie yet?" I shook my head no.

"Is the list long?" I asked him. He normally knew that shit as well as the talent manager Leah, or her boyfriend Jake. So I get the heads up from him.

He shook his head. "Every time you ask me the same damn question, and every time I have to tell you, it doesn't matter. Just tell Leah when you want in and she'll squeeze you in. Sometimes I think the chick wants you so bad, that if you told her to suck your cock until the next millennia, she would."

I rolled my eyes at him, and stubbed out my smoke. "Dude, grow up." He just laughed and told me to break a leg.

I found the girls at our usual table, giggling over apple-tinis. When I asked them what they were laughing at, they said girl stuff which was enough to make me tune them out.

I sat there drinking my cola, listening to some of the acts up on stage. This one guy covered Van Morrison's "I'll be you lover" and had to admit, he was pretty damn good. The poor guy was nervous though, and made the girls cream their panties when he spoke. What was it with women, and men with accents?

"Dude," I looked up to see Emmett sitting next to Rose, who was blushing slightly. "She's here." He gave me knowing look, and I immediately spun in my chair to look for her.

"Who are you talking about?" Rose asked, but I just ignored her.

"Alice is over there at the booth." Emmett points in her direction. As soon as my eyes locked onto the back of her black hair, I knew it was her.

A part of me wanted to run over to her and see if she was okay, and demand why she left.

But I didn't, I'd wait. I'd let her come to me. And then I was hit by inspiration.

"Em, does Leah still have the recording of Tom's drum tracks?" Tom was the drummer for the house band and he had recorded tracks of his work for various popular cover songs, so if you came in without a drummer you would have one. Normally Tom would have been thrilled to do it himself, but his wife just had their first child.

"Yep, just tell her what track you want. I've got to get back to my post."

After finding Leah, she confirmed that they had what I needed, and told me she would have me next. So I took the opportunity to get my guitar from the car. My 2008 Jeep Commander was my baby, I had left my Silverado back home, so when it came time to find a car out here, this was my choice. I wanted a truck but nothing too country. I opened the back hatch, looking at my guitars. Yes, I bring two, one electric and one acoustic. I never really go into these things with a plan, so having both gives me the opportunity to be open.

And given today's subliminal message, I was in the mood to sing a song just for her. _Alice_. Shit, even her name was sexy.

I grabbed my ocean finish fender Stratocaster out. If I was about to rock, I needed my electric.

I walked in to see Leah, motion to me to head to the stage. I could hear Paul getting the attention back to the stage. I really hated that he made such a big deal about me coming to play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again thanks to you for bringing your asses out here to get drunk with us at Sue's!" There were a couple of whistles and clapping, the usual shit. "I want you all to get on your feet for our favorite dude… JASPER HALE!"

I walked over to the amp and plugged my fender in, smirking at Leah who was waiting for my signal to start the drum track. I slipped the guitar strap on and grabbed the mic some, adjusting the height so it was perfect.

"Thanks Paul, but you know it's Whitlock." I corrected him and smiled. It was a running thing with Paul, I don't know why he was so bound a determined to do shit the way he does, but I gave up on trying to fix it long ago.

I straightened my fedora a bit so I could see out in the crowd. I scanned the crowd looking for Alice, and found her sitting next to the guy I was talking to the night we met. Oh shit, she must be the one trying to get known out here.

Our eyes locked, and I smirked at her but she looked confused. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a hard time remembering who I was, she was pretty hammered after all. I shifted on the stool a little, using it more as something to lean on then sit upon.

"This is for a certain lady." I said into the mic, starting right at her. I smiled when I played the opening riff to AC/DC's 'Shook me all night long.' A lot of the girls were whistling at me, and the guys would appreciate the song.

"_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen._"

_Oh how true that line was… she was the best damn woman I had ever seen. _I could see her head tilt to the side, recognition dawning in her beautiful green eyes. _Yes, baby this is about you_. I felt myself smirk slightly.

"_She had the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs._"

_Those silky smooth thighs…_I thought as remembered caressing her skin

"_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there._"

_Multiple times…_ I felt myself smile more at the thought

"'_Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it and you -_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you, Shook me all night long_

_Working double time_

_On the seduction line_

_She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine._"

I could hear her voice, the raw, feminine huskiness of it as she moaned my name.

"_Wanted no applause_

_Just another course_

_Made a meal out of me and came back for more_

_Had to cool me down_

_To take another round_

_Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing._"

_Damn straight I'm ready for another swing_, I thought as I continued on with the song, never taking my eyes off of hers.

At the guitar solo, people were on their feet, dancing around and just having a grand time. But not her, not Alice. It seemed like the more she heard of the song, the madder she was getting. What the hell was this girl's problem? I was trying to let her know that there is no way in hell I was going to forget our night together. It's not like others in the bar knew she was that lady I was singing about.

Maybe it was a tad uncouth that I sang this without talking to her first. I'll make it up to her after this song.

When the song was over, I thanked the crowd, turned off the amp, unplugged the guitar, and placed it back in the case. Handing it off to Leah who was going to hang on to it in case I felt like doing another set; I went to find Alice.

When I had found her, she had her back to me. _Perfect!_

I came up close behind her, her body heat warming me up. I leaned forward whispering, "Good luck with your set tonight beautiful," and placed a soft kiss on her earlobe.

She spun around so fast that I had to jump back some, afraid she was going to swing at me. Then I took a look at her face and the anger in her features was evident. Why the fuck was she so pissed?

"What the fuck was that?" she whispered harshly as her eye narrowed at me

"What the fuck was what?" Apparently, answering her question with a question pissed her off more.

"The song. The kiss." She hissed at me threw clenched teeth. "And don't fucking 'beautiful' me either, fucker." her voice rose, "My fucking god, I am not one of your fucking hoes. Although the other fucking night you certainly treated me like one." Her little hands were balled into fists.

How in the fuck could she think that I treated her like a hoe? She was the one that left, I almost felt like I should be asking her how much I fucking owed her for that night.

I stepped closer to her, "Wait just a goddamned minute Alice, that song happens to be a classic AC/DC song, which also happened to make me think of you and our night together." I knew that my voice was getting louder but at this point I couldn't give a flying fuck.

"I don't know who the fuck you think I am, but I don't just take home bar strays." Who the fuck was this little bitch think she was? Did she honestly think that I do what we did on a nightly basis?

"I was merely complementing you by calling you beautiful. Not my fault you're so clouded by some fucking high and mighty-" I waved my hands in her direction in a mixture of frustration and to point out her outfit, which my traitorous dick loved, "-rich girl thing that you can't recognize when someone is merely being nice."

"Where the fuck do you," I narrowed my eyes at her and my voice dropped as I spoke to her. "get off? You're the one that left like some common whore." _Fuck Jasper!_ I thought just as her tiny hand collided with the side of my face, making me stumble backwards, nearly falling on a table behind me.

I watched in stunned silence as she stormed off towards the bar.

Christ on a crutch, the figment of my imagination was most defiantly real. And shit man! She can pack a punch!

Rather then whimper away like a fucking dog with its tail between its legs, I stride over to Rose and Bella, keeping the 'pissed' mask on.

Immediately, Bella ran to get some ice from the bar and Rose laid into me.

"What the just fucking happened Jazz? Who was that girl?"

"Nobody" I spat at her.

"Don't give me that crap! There is usually a good reason for a girl to slap a guy as hard as she did." She gestured to my face. "Shit Jazz, it's all red."

"Of course it's red! I just got slapped into next fucking year." By this time Bella came over and gave Rose the ice.

"Are you okay cuz?" Bella asked me as she wrapped her arm around my waist. I loosely hung my arm on her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Just dandy, nothing hurt but my ego" I joked. Who was I kidding? My dream girl was just that, a huge fucking nightmare.

As Rose was holding the ice to my face, I could see her searching the bar. Her features were hard looking under the dim lights. I took my arm off of Bella, and she sat back down at the table.

"Sis, it's nothing. Don't even think about." I warned her. I knew that look in her eyes. She looked up at me startled.

"What?! Do you honestly think I'm gonna let some bar tramp beat the shit out of you!?" Her blue eyes were moist with tears. I smiled at her; she wasn't one to straight up fight, she would rather use catty remarks as her weapon, but when she wanted to fight, her emotions would get the better of her.

I hugged her tightly by the shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you right sis?" I asked placing my cheek on top of her head. Fuck that hurt!

She nodded. "I just don't want every hoe in this bar thinking you'll just fuck anyone." Her words stung a bit. Was that what it looked like to everyone else? Fuck!

"What makes you think her and I slept together?"

Rose pulled away to look at me. "Seriously? I know I'm a blond, but give a girl some credit. First it was obvious 'cause you sang the song that is epitome of a great fucking romp. And then you go up to her after your set. And for some random chick, that stance you had with her before it turned into this," She replaced the ice on my cheek, "was one of an intimate stance. So either you fucked her, and was hopping to have a repeat performance. Or you fucked her, and are falling hard for her."

I rolled my eyes. It was just a night of the best sex I ever had. I doubt it would be a repeat performance. And it seriously wasn't more then just that.

"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me Jasper Thomas Whitlock Hale! I know you, you're my brother. And you don't even stand close to your one and only girlfriend Maria when you two ARE dating."

"You know, Rosalie, let's not go _there_ tonight, please." I pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes but agreed to drop the subject.

Just as the commotion started to die down, from me being bitch slapped by someone bitch; I sat with the girls. Bella was going on about some guy that hit on her earlier. Normally that shit would have ruffled my feathers, so to speak, but Bella was nothing but smiles as she talked.

I started to let my thoughts wander about various things I fucked up in my life, and how I was hoping leaving it in Texas would be just that, leaving it there. But trouble followed me. And now I fucked up someone else's life.

Just as I felt myself get consumed with my thoughts, I felt someone kick me in the shin. I looked over at my sister, who nodded her head in the direction of the stage. I look up in time to see Alice standing there, looking down as the gentle medley of the song started. I was vaguely familiar with the song, since my sister was a big fan of the original singer.

As she started singing, I snuck a glance at Emmett who was standing at the bar, and he shook his head at me and hit his palm to his forehead.

_Yeah, bro I hear ya,_ I thought to myself.

What the hell was she singing this for, and why the hell did she just flip her brother off? The underling message to the song is clear. The dude hurt the girl, and she's heart broken.

What the fuck!?

She looked back over at me, and I could see her roll her shoulders back as if she was preparing herself for some sort of battle.

"_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand, oh._"

She looked away again, but I could hear her voice crack a little. Well, I don't know if anyone else noticed it. But I sure as hell did. I was royally fucking confused. Why was she giving me those fucking looks and letting it affect her voice? Although I will admit, the emotion she had in her voice, was beautiful for this particular song.

She looked back at, locking her gaze onto as her eyes shimmered under the stage light. Was she fucking crying?

"_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy._"

With the end of the song, she knocked the mic stand down, and stormed off the stage.

Jesus Christ! Was she assuming that because I have a dick, I don't know what it's like to be used and abused, tossed aside like some stray dog? She didn't know shit about me and maybe, just maybe if she got to know me, the real me, she would never fucking be so condescending towards me.

"Wow, someone fucked up" Rose said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her, and she just glared. "Didn't fuck her, Jasper? My ass!" she sneered as she got up from the table. Bella just looked at me and shrugged.

Well two could play game. She thinks she's the only one with scars. Wait until she fucking sees mine.

But did I want to show them to her? Yeah, there was something about this bitch that kept me wanting more. Maybe I'm just a masochist, or just fucking retarded and reading all the signals wrong.

I went to find Leah and told her that I wanted to do one more song. I needed to do this. Whether she understands or not at least she can't say I didn't fucking try.

I sat down on the stage, waiting for Leah to prep the violin. She nodded letting me know she was ready.

I looked over in Alice's direction at the bar. Well, she wanted to let her shit out, here's my cards bitch. Read 'em and weep.

"_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do?_

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_"

Look at that, she finally turned to see what I was doing.

"_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you_."

I saw Rose and Bells jaws pop open, yes ladies, the southern twang is there. But fuck it, she can't call me a 'boy'. I've been kicked down on my ass, dragged through the mud, and kicked again while I was down. I've been through too much in my life to be a _boy._

"_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you._"

I locked my eyes onto Alice, pouring every fucking conflicted emotion I had with her. How was it that some rich bitch, that was so wrapped up in herself, could effect me like this?

"_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am._"

I felt the moisture fall from my eyes. I was so done. I can't do this anymore.

Once I was done with the set, I put my guitar back and thanked Leah. Then I went straight to the front, not even bothering to look back at her.

Once I got out side, I punched the wall by the door. For once I was glad Emmett wasn't outside to try and talk me into getting high like he usually would.

I looked at my hand, which was going to seriously hurt later, but felt relieved to see the blood on my knuckles.

A part of me, a very small part, wondered if she even paid attention to what I was saying up there.

But the bigger part of me was done with this shit. I was not going to let her affect me like that anymore. I mean shit, who was she to call me a boy that didn't understand. I understood perfectly. She got what she wanted and fucking left. And I was the fool to think it could be more.

At that thought, my fist made contact with the wall again, just as the door opened up, and there she was my own personal hell.

"What did you come out here to insult me again, your highness?" I sneered at her.

"I don't know why I fucking TRY!" She yelled at me and started to leave. Oh hell no, this bitch was not going to come into my life with out answers.

"Try what? Like you fucking care about anything. You get pissed at me cause I sing one fucking song about the most mind blowing sex I've _ever fucking had_, and YOU ATTACK ME!" I screamed at her. "Not just physically sweetheart, oh no, you did much more then physically hurt me. You go and sing some fucked up song about how I don't understand." I catch up to her and grab her arm forcing her to look at me. "Listen here princess, you don't fucking know who the hell I am, or what the fuck I've gone through."

"Oh please, I understand ever so much. I know exactly who you are. I know thousands of guys just like you. That's why there are _songs_ like that." She spat at me

I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes, she didn't know shit.

"And you know what? I didn't want my shit verbalized to the world like that, okay? I know I'm a fucking freak, okay?! And fuck you, I am not a princess, you don't know me." She added almost like it was an after thought, and shook her arm out of my grasp.

"Oh give it a rest Alice!" What the fuck?

"Fuck, you know my name." I heard her whisper but chose to ignore it.

"It's not like I went up there and said 'hey everyone at Sue's guess what? Alice is freak in the sack so I'm gonna sing about it now!' The only ones that knew ANYTHING was you and I! YOU'RE the one that started the damn scene!" I looked over her dress, I had seen the black dress before, but in red thanks to my sister. And her shoes, they weren't like the ones she wore last time.

I smiled smugly at her. "So tell me, how much did those shoes cost?

I watched as her jaw clenched, obviously grinding teeth. "Forty dollars, I learned my lesson about wearing nice shoes here." She said to me accusingly.

_Oh fuck you bitch, that was not my fault!_ I thought, make my anger raise more.

"Right and the dress... wait don't tell me, you don't even own a pair of Levis do you? Of course not, because heaven forbid you were to walk your rich ass into a Wal-Mart, where the poor folk shop." I mocked her. I started towards my truck, I don't even know why I was bothering with this broad this much. Oh wait, yes I do.

"FUCK! EIGHT TIMES!" I turned around and yelled at her. Jesus Christ, if it wasn't for the fact that she made me cum nine times, that she willing took my cock eight times, and the fact that I can't get her stupid fucking smile and voice out of my head, I would have been done with this shit.

"You are so goddamn wound tight that you wouldn't know pleasure when it was slapping you on the ass!" My dick is still tender from the eight fucking times.

_Shit! Stop thinking about it stupid!_

"Oh trust me, I do when I can fucking remember it!" She yelled back at me. I just shook my head, walking to my car. I really didn't need this shit

"That's your own fault princess." I called over my shoulder, not sure if she heard me.

"Instead I had to deal with the fucking bruises from said night, and trust me that shit hurt!"

I stopped midstride, and rolled my head on my neck a bit. I knew that shit was going to hurt her. But she didn't want to stop. She fucking wanted it, just as much as I did.

"I couldn't do anything for like four days," she continued, "because once the alcohol wore off I couldn't fucking walk!"

"Well since I'm a '_boy_', I guess there's nothing I can do about it because I don't know how it feels to hurt, isn't that what you said?" I threw back in her face, slowly walking toward her.

But she fucking stood there before me, looking dejected, as she leaned against the wall.

I rose an eyebrow at her, making sure I had her attention. "Yeah, but bruises heal, and you we able to walk right?"

"Right, but you act like I wanted that shit to happen."

"But look here, Alice." I took off my shirts and turned my back to her so she can see the scars she left on me. "I still have you with me every fucking day!" I heard her gasp. I turned to face her again and saw her eyes wide in disbelief.

I wasn't about to let her think she wasn't a willing participant.

"You could have told me to fuck off." I said putting my t-shirt back on. "You could have told the cab driver where you lived when I got out. You could have fucking just let me get you sobered up…"

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly. I was sure, I wasn't meant to hear it.

I lean closer to her, breathing in that fucking scent of coconut and flowers that would only be such a wonderful combination on her. "And you most certainly didn't have to climb onto my counter, offering yourself like my last goddamned supper." I looked at her, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. I wanted the God's honest truth from her right here and right now.

"Tell me what you want Alice?" My voice cracked a little, giving away the emotion I was trying to fight. Why does this woman do this shit to me!

She looks into my eyes, "I don't know… I want… to remember."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the insufferable girl. "Well un-fucking-fortunate for you. I'm not some sick fuck that picks up girls at the bar, takes them home and records the sex I have with them. So I ask you one more time. What. Do. YOU. Want?

I was prepared to walk away from this shit. She was making me break down all of my God damn defenses, first with coming home with me, then tonight with the fucking songs, and now, well now I was just happy that I wasn't drinking. Southern gentleman or not, even I had a breaking point. A breaking point that she was snapping it so fucking slow, it was painful.

She stood there staring at me for a moment. _Please tell me to leave_, a voice yelled in my head. _Please tell me to you want me,_ a much smaller voice said.

She grabbed my shirt roughly, pulling me down to her so her lips could reach mine. What the fuck? Is this bitch bipolar? I was ready to push her off of me but then all my resolve broke.

Because in that kiss there was the passion of an angry woman, but also something much, much more. And it didn't dawn on me until I felt the wetness of her tears on my own skin. I hurt her far worse then our crazy night ever would.

I kissed her back, her tongue begging to enter my mouth, and I granted it access. I grabbed her hips and as if she knew what I wanted, she jumped up, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I pushed her up against the wall, causing her to squeak into my mouth, but she didn't break from the kiss. In fact she started kissing me like she was fucking desperate for it. I felt her hands knock my hat off, and I groaned internally as I thought of the shit I would hear from Rose when she finds out it was on the ground. I was quickly pulled out of that thought when Alice pulled roughly at my hair, causing me to growl slightly in pain.

Oh so that's how the bitch wants to play?

"You want this?" I whispered huskily in her ear, as I pushed my cock into her. Fuck how the hell am I this hard already?

She moved her head slightly looking at me in the eyes. "Jasper… yes"

I resisted the urge to throw her over my shoulder and run to the truck. But I did manage to get us there. I'll be damned if Alice wasn't trying to kill me with the way she was grinding into my lap.

So I was honest with her, "If you don't stop that shit princess, we aren't going to make it to my house."

She started kissing my neck, lingering on my jugular vein. "I'm not a princess," she nearly growled out at me, biting me hard where she was just kissing. "I don't care, just fuck me Jasper."

My knees damn near gave out, between her biting me, and telling me that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her was enough to make me jizz in my pants right there. Fuck, this girl is beyond sexy.

I reached into the pocket of my pants, grabbing the keys, and popping the lock on the door. She immediately scrambled into the back seat, scooting over to let me in. I followed her, barely getting the door closed as she wiggled her panties off and hit me.

"Baby, I don't have any condoms in here." I so felt like a teenager again, fuck! But in my defense I didn't think I was going to see her again.

She smiled as she handed over her panties, complete with a fucking garter belt. I groaned when she placed them in my hands. They were wet, just the way I wanted her. "Up" she commanded and I lifted my hips, allowing her to lower my jeans. She took a look at my boxers, and smirked.

"Are you clean 'banana boy'?" I stared at her dumbly, what the fuck does that have to do with condoms. Apparently she read through my expression. "I'm on the pill. Again, are you clean?"

"What the fuck? Do you think I'm some kind of man whore or something?" I snapped at her. The expression that flashed over her features answered everything I needed to know, she was just in this for the sex. Fine by me bitch. "Yes, I'm fucking clean."

"Good, 'cause I am too." She started pulling my shirt up and I lifted my arms, watching as she removed it. Then she started placing soft open mouth kisses along my chest, nipping at teasing my nipples. What the fuck? These aren't the caresses you give someone you just want to fuck. I swear this bitch is giving me mixed signals. Or maybe she just wanted me to take control. She seemed to like that last time.

I grabbed her face between my hands, and pulled her mouth to mine. I kissed her hard and urgently, we needed to do this shit now before I lost my nerve. I brought her over to my lap, my cock just teasing her entrance. She broke from my kiss again, trailing slow lingering kisses on my neck.

"Alice, you're gonna have to put a move on it, I got shit to do tomorrow." I told her honestly. I had to be at work at eight in the goddamned morning and if she is going to go home with me, the foreplay needed to end right here and now.

Well shit did I want her to come home with me? _Yes!_ My dick told me. _No!_ My brain screamed.

"Well, I'll _try_ not to hold you up then, cowboy." She retorted as she slammed herself down on my cock. I hissed at her through my teeth and she just smirked as she bounced on me.

I wondered briefly if she was wearing a bra, because the way her tits bounced in my face would suggest other wise. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting her take whatever it was she wanted, resigned to the fact to just enjoy this shit.

I felt her kissing along my neck again, this time nipping at my Adam's apple. That shit was so fucking erotic. I thrust my hips in rhythm with her, pushing my self deeper into her. She leaned back against the driver seat.

"Look at me while I'm fucking you Jasper" She demanded my attention. My eyes locked on to her face and I saw her smile at me, a sexy little smirk that lifted the right corner of her mouth slightly.

Then she bit her lip, her eyes closing and she moaned loudly, her hands running along her body, cupping her breast then sliding up her neck and into her hair.

At this point I was grunting as my cock rammed into her. I could feel her legs quiver as she rode me harder. I slid my hands over her thighs, my left hand holding her hip as my right hand reached between us. I stroked her clit a few times, as watched as she bit her lip harder.

"Don't be afraid baby, let go." I told her softly, and my thumb rubbed circles around her throbbing clit.

"Oh.. Jas… Jas..." she was panting my name. I could tell she was closer now, as was I. My left hand pulled her dress up exposing her smooth stomach to me, I leaned forward running my tongue up her stomach to her just underneath her bra line.

"Yes…" She moaned louder, I removed my hand from her clit and used it to help hold up her dress as I bit her nipple through her bra.

"Jasper!" she called out as her walls clamped tighter around me, I could feel ever muscle in her twitch as her orgasm took over, powerful enough that she had to push me back from her as she rode it off. And even though she had her release, I was no where near finished, as I rammed my cock into her.

She apparently felt the same frustrations that I had felt from the night before, because now it was her turn to look determined.

She spread kisses from my left shoulder to my right as my head lolled back, my eyes rolling in my head.

"Tell me who gave you the best sex of you life." She purred into my ear before biting me in the jugular again. Fuck! With my knee jerk reaction I thrust one final time into her, moaning out her name as I spilled into her. And then I felt it, her second orgasm over taking her. Quickly I covered her mouth with my own, kissing her passionately and deeply as she rode the waves of pleasure.

She broke our kiss when we were both some what calm, and looked into my eyes.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you last time… I was afraid of that." I felt vulnerable telling her this, but I wanted her to know that I would never intentionally hurt her. I just couldn't tell her that I meant both physically and emotionally


	5. Because I’m a Pisces

Disclaimer: _Is either of our names Stephanie? No. Therefore we don't own Twilight._

_The blue bunny following the sparkling carrots? We own him._

**CBE/Kermit (Robs/Ali)**: Alright another APOV, here is where shit starts to get wicked twisted and starts to go fast. And an interesting fact, Kristin and I are both Pisces, as is Alice. I have to thank some people for stuff: Lets see… Dawn and Christina at The Office for making me look at Edward at the workplace in a whole new light and for the secretary joke later. My wonderful, beautiful, fuckawesome PIC Kristin for helping me with WWJD, and helping with my smut, it was seriously lacking before. This is my first true bit of smut for this story so let me know what you think.

**Calin(Kristin/Jazz)**: So this is rather important…. Sets up for some stuff… but props to Robs for this one. And give her a big thanks for creating the now popular WWJD (What would Jazz Do) motto we now have lol. Remember to show us love and we'll show ours. And come play at the thread with us in Twilighted! www(dot)twilighted(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)?f=44&t=2923&start=50

**Playlist suggestions:** Real Good Man-Tim McGraw; Lovin' You Against My Will - Gary Allen; Hot 'N Cold - Katy Perry

(yes, yes, we went country)

_Special thanks to our beta Ms. Kels cause she rox my (Kristin's) tinkerbell socks off! _

* * *

**Chapter 5. Because I'm a Pisces. **

"Don't be afraid, baby. Let go." That sensitive voice, that almost loving voice. That shit fucks with me. The conversation we just had, the girls, the rough sex, the angry words, the shit he was doing didn't make sense. I knew he just wanted the sex, but fuck. If anyone needed to make up their god damned mind and make it fucking clear to me, it was him. I don't know when and where, but fuck I am a Pisces and we Pisces fucking fall way too easy, way too hard and for the worst people possible.

I made my mind up. I wanted him, like a drug. Be my crack, Jasper. Inject it into me. I would have never gone without a condom if it weren't for that fact, I would've never trusted him. Still didn't.

I sat in the front seat of his car, my stomach in knots. The silence was overwhelming between us, I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say. Thanks for the ride? I laughed internally at myself. Jasper next to me cleared his throat, taking me out of my reverie. I looked at him and smirked. Driving shirtless and his belt buckle undone. So fucking sexy. I looked at him in the eyes as he held up a pack of Camel Lights.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked, his accent relaxed. His lips lifting a little at the corners. I smiled a little at him, blushing. I was thinking about giving him 'road head' as they call it.

"No, go ahead." I reply running my hand along his dashboard. I look away because even watching him light a cigarette turned me on. I was already ready to go again. Holy crap. I now understand how we did it so many times in one night.

Wanting to break some of the awkwardness I ask him, "What kind of SUV is this?"

He rolled down his down a little to let the smoke go outside, and smirked at me. "A 4x4."

Yeah, he must think that's a dumb question. I bit my lip, "Oh."

Still wanting to break the silence, I tried to think of something else. Unfortunately my experience with men totaled up to three, my dad, my brother and James. They all liked cars and sports, I could at least pretend to be interested in the car. So I pressed for more info, if only just so his voice could quell the uneasiness I felt. "What kind?"

Not looking from his steering wheel he responded. "Well, It's a Jeep Commander. I took Emmett with me when I was picking out a car." He shrugged.

"Oh." I responded. I looked out the window. Commander, yes sir! I thought and could feel a little blush creep across my face. "Commander huh? That fits." I nodded looking at my bare knees.

In peripheral I could see him look at me and smile. "Yeah, I needed the room, for the guitars and... shit! Can you do me a favor?" His hand started to fumble in his jeans, looking for something.

"Yeah." I was curious, I had no idea what he wanted. He was asking me for something again, I wondered what it was this time. Can you do a better job with the blowjob? Stop pushing yourself on me. I prepared myself for anything he was about to deal out. He handed me a green sidekick. Well, that was unexpected.

"Can you text either Rose or Bella on the contacts and ask them to pick up my strat?" My eyes widened I hadn't expected him to have me text one of his other girls for him. What the fuck? Did he do this a lot? He smiled at me a little. "Kinda left it out front." I tried to smile at him and pretend I was okay with this. I wasn't, but I didn't want to seem weak. He'd probably fucking call me princess again and then I might just have to break his nose and his face is so pretty the way it is.

I flip open the phone gliding quickly to the name Bella and texted her, "Can U pick up my strat 4 me. Left it in front of Sues. Thnx." I handed it quickly back to him, he flinched at my speed. I looked at him to see if he was going to thank me. No such luck. I turned and looked out the window, not really wanting to talk to the player anymore.

I heard him shift in his seat a little. "Thanks... I feel like an irresponsible father." He shook his head. His guitars and music was his life, probably why he didn't have anything serious. I forced a small laugh, but I was really regretting offering myself up to him earlier. I bit my lip to try to not cry. Fuck why was I crying so damn much tonight? Alright Alice, no more whiskey for you. The shit makes you weepy as hell. He spoke again. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Fuck. He noticed my weakness. Shit. I looked up at him. It was hard to lie looking him directly in the eyes like this, "Uh, no. Well... not you...um...I suck at small talk." I finished, it was true. I did suck at small talk. I tried to do my best cute half smile, batting my eyes at him a little.

He smirked in response, then nodded his head towards me. "Well you could start with something about yourself. I mean all I know is your name is Alice and you have an incredible singing voice.…"He seemed to want to say more, but he stopped at that. Okay, I thought I was pretty sure I could talk about myself.

"Um…"I bit on my lip thinking, I didn't want to say too much though. Safe subjects Alice. Something he might laugh about, that doesn't make him automatically scream 'rich bitch' or 'princess' at me. I blurted out the first safe thing I thought of. "I think my feet are really cute." I started as he chuckled and as an addition, "and I run two miles every morning." To which he made a disgusted face, what, doesn't like a healthy girl? Who works out rather than visit a plastic surgeon?

"Really? I hate the mornings." He stated. Glancing at the road to make sure we weren't drive into a ditch somewhere. I nodded. Revealing something he probably already knew, it was one of the first things most people noticed about me.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I have a lot of energy. I need to burn it somehow." I finished, looking at him while chewing my lip. He laughed and mumbled something. I chose to ignore it. I wasn't about to let him know he actually wore me out. Most people couldn't do that, I was usually up early and in bed late.

Speaking of which, I remembered the taste of him and wondering if he ate a lot of sweets. So much so that it seeped into his entire body. I snickered at myself, but I was definitely curious. He seemed to be answering things alright and well, I really wanted to know. So I had to ask. "Hey...do you eat ... a lot of sweet stuff?" He immediately started to cough.

"Uhh... Why?" He asked, me looking at me like I had grown an extra head, "You saying I got love handles?" I could feel the blush instantly heat my face. Wow he took that in the worst way possible, stupid, fuckin A answer him Alice! I screamed at myself. I shook my head vehemently

"NO. No...I uh fuck…" I stammered. He smiled a little half smile at me.

"Yes, I tend to indulge in some sweets." He shook his head, looking towards the road again. I smiled at him, reassuringly, looking over his body his rock hard chest and muscular arms. Nope definitely no love handles. I should probably say something other than ogle him like an idiot.

"Oh okay." Way to use your vocabulary. I think you've said that already dumb ass. I watched him, looking at his mouth just as his he took a drag off his cigarette, then dipped his tongue down the center of his soft bottom lip. "God I want to kiss you." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards a little.

"Not while I'm driving, I don't want us to wreck." He said it as if he fucking read my thoughts. That was impossible, holy fuck.

"I just said that out loud." I whispered.

"The feeling is mutual." He blushed lightly, and I suddenly couldn't wait to get back to his house. He had told me that we couldn't take all night. Deflating my ego a little from where it had been built up a minute ago. I really wanted him again, and surely he wouldn't bring me to his house to cuddle. Remembering him sleeping on his stomach, I thought he probably wasn't much of a cuddlier. We had been driving now for about 20 minutes. My place was the opposite direction from Sues and it took less time to get home from his house when Edward drove.

"How far is your house? You live like fifteen minutes away from me...but of course that is with.…" I stopped talking realizing that he probably didn't need to hear my brother was a faster driver than him, or that I was being impatient. He answered me anyway.

"Well, put it this way, I work at the Seattle mall, and I can get there in fifteen minutes with no traffic." That was nice to know. My brother got to the Seattle mall in a half hour from our house. Then again not everyone drives like my crazy ass brother.

"Do you drive like my brother?" I asked.

He looked at me slightly confused for a moment." Like you brother? Does he drive for NASCAR or something?" I guess I should have been more clear, but the NASCAR thing was funny. I laughed.

"He wishes. No, he's in marketing and I live with him." I'm not sure why I told him all of that, but he seemed to be completely relaxed, oblivious to his shirtlessness. Like this he didn't seem so bad. I had to keep reminding myself that this was probably why he has so many ladies.

He decided to answer my question. "Ah, well no in this thing, I try not to waste the gas. In my cousin's car, well that's different." He smiled at me briefly, before turning his eyes back to the road. "Marketing, my cousin does that too... and I also live with her."

I bet it's not under the same circumstances. I thought. I decided to tell him something more important, trying to show him I wasn't what he thought I was. I wasn't a princess. I know my life isn't that hard, but I have to do things in a way that I wouldn't want to if it weren't for my brother. Not that I exactly held it against him, I owed him a lot. I just wished sometimes he would listen to me. "My brother is trying to market me, my voice, I mean."

"Well, I think he's struck gold on that idea." He smiled at me. Probably, I've been as much before. I just shrugged in response. I think he was feeling comfortable talking to as well, his accent was pretty natural and he kept smiling at me. "My cousin, she's just an assistant at Wolf Records, but she leaves my music career, or lack there of, alone."

I laughed a little. My brother would've marketed him for sure. The girls always screamed for him, that's good in a rock star. "That's cool of her."

He chuckled as we pulled up in the driveway of his house. He stopped and turned off the Jeep. He turned to look at me in his seat, "That just leaves room for her to butt in to other aspects of my life." He scowled a little. He wrinkled his nose at me and made a face, to which I laughed. I got blinded by a flashing light and heard a "clink" from his camera on his cell. He smirked at me. I pouted at him and he laughed getting out of the Jeep, coming over to my side before I could fish my panties and shoes out of the back.

"Wait, I need those!" I said as he got me out and started to bridal style carry me into his house. He ran up the steps to his porch and unlocked the door, moving us as needed to open the door. I stopped struggling, however little the struggle was. And turned my face to his and pursed my lips scowling playfully. He laughed.

"Not anymore tonight sweetheart." He smirked at me and rushed us into the house and up the stairs. Laying me gently on his bed as soon as he got into his room. I sat myself up as he turned and went downstairs. When he came back up he handed me a glass water before he turned to shut and lock the door.

I took a drink and placed it on the nightstand. "Thanks." I smiled at him as he sat on the edge in front of me on the bed. That was really sweet of him. He smiled back, his beautiful eyes locking with mine.

"No problem, ma'am." He drawled. He leaned his head towards mine, inhaling as he got closer. I turned my head slightly to kiss him. His lips met mine gently as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He tugged gently, pulling me closer to him. I felt him suck my lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it, as his hands ghosted across my hips and lower back. I placed a hand over his heart which was beating rapidly in his chest and deepened the kiss. I'm sure that my heartbeat either matched or surpassed his in rhythm.

His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, where be continued to nip at my flesh, tracing patterns against it with his tongue. God, the things this man can do with just the simple touch of his tongue! He shifted so his hand rested on my thigh, gently moving its way up, my heart sped up even more. His hand reached my hip and he flicked his thumb across it, making me giggle. I could feel him smile against my neck. I pushed gently on his chest to which he responded by looking at me in the eyes. He moved his other hand under my dress to my hip.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked me, his eyes searching mine, a slight smile playing on his lips. I couldn't resist that damn smile of his.

"Well yeah." I shrugged. He started to lift my dress, Fuck you need to unzip it first! Do you know how much this cost me? Please don't rip it! I screamed at him in my head, but fought the urge to actually verbalize the words. Instead he placed his lips on my stomach and raspberried me. I laughed really hard at how random the act was. I could feel him smiling against my stomach, switching his tactics as he began to kiss my stomach. Slowly, almost torturously he licked and nibble the flesh. Moving his mouth downwards, pushing me gently on my back. My breathing picked up and my stomach muscles clenched when I realized where he was headed.

He pushed my thighs apart, studying the inner thigh of one of my legs briefly before kissing it exactly where the handprint had been previously as he had done with my neck and stomach. I bit my lip as I watched him caress that one area on my thigh, making me wonder if the bruise was still there however dimly. He blew a little bit of air on top of a wet kiss, causing my entire body to shiver and my nipples to stiffen. When his attention moved to my other thigh, his kisses had more pressure to them, biting it and playfully growling at me, occasionally peering up at me. The sight was erotic as hell. I bit into my bottom lip harder while watching him as he moved ever so slowly over to the one spot that was aching for him the most now. When he reached his destination, he kissed it lovingly before running his tongue against my clit, causing my back to arch and my stomach to clench again. "Fuck." I mumbled.

I could feel him smile against me, his stubble brushing against my very sensitive skin of my lower lips. He his tongue started slow, drawing out languid circles around my clit, causing me to moan out and grind my hips towards his face. He chuckled, moving his tongue faster, alternating from dipping deep with in me, to lapping at my throbbing nerves; making my stomach to clench even more. I gripped the blanket under me to stop me from fisting them in his hair and pushing his face harder into me. I moaned in pleasure as he increased his speed of his tongue movements. I could feel myself getting closer, and as he slid a finger slowly into me, curving and twisting inside, he gently nipped my bud, sending me over the edge. The orgasm running through my body made my toes go numb.

He got up and quickly removed his pants and boxers revealing his engorged cock to me again. I know why the fuck I was in so much pain. As I sat up on the bed, reaching behind me and unzipped my dress, shrugging it up off over my head and onto the floor. Then he made quick work of my bra, placing it carefully on top of my dress. I felt slightly uneasy about bearing myself to a guy who had had so many women. I looked up at him from the bed as his eyes scanned my body.

He smiled a half smile at me as he climbed into the bed with me, hovering over me as he took me in one arm, pulling me up close to him, shifted the blanket out from under me, my bare ass touching soft flannel. Damn, he's stronger then I thought. I smirked at him as he lowered his face to mine, kissing me with gentle little pecks, occasionally nipping at my lips or tongue. Then his kissing got hungrier as he placed his hands on either side of my hips and positioning himself between my thighs.

I licked his lower lip and his mouth met mine, kissing me, using his tongue to tease mine, as it twirled and stroked my own. He broke our kiss, licking and nipping down my neck, in between the valley of my breasts, and stopping at my nipples, where he took it into his mouth, sucking it soft at first but increasing pressure; using the sounds of my moaning as a guide. When he bit my nipple, I instantly felt wetness pool at my core. I moaned out as he thrust inside me, stretching and filling me up completely. He stopped for a moment, breathing hard into my ear as he gently sucked on my earlobe, kissing along my neck. I returned the favor, kissing him on his neck, remembering how much he liked it when I nipped at his Adam's apple. Then he slowly began thrusting in and out, creating a rhythm that my hips were matching.

He grasped my calf muscle and pulled it up to his hip, causing him to penetrate me deeper and harder; hitting places he wasn't before. I moaned out his name, arching my back as his hands traveled up my body. He cupped my breasts; his mouth once again attacked mine. Our tongues moved together in a matched frenzy, battling for dominance. He rolled my nipples between his fingers, causing me to moan out into his mouth as my stomach clenched.

I need to get on top, I thought as I acted almost on instinct rolling us over without breaking our kiss. His hands lower themselves so they reach my hips helping me as I rock my hips against him. We both moan loudly as I guide him to thrust farther into me. I was getting close and judging from the sounds of his panting and groaning, he was as well. He started helping me move faster and hard as he thrust himself into me. I kept eye contact and we both moved in rhythm.

His eyes were half lidded with lust but there was so much passion behind them that I didn't really understand. I bit into my bottom lip as his tongue darted out and licked the center of his lower lip. I kept my eyes locked on his as I pulled my hair up to the top of my head with one hand and rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves with other hand as he grunted and thrust harder into me. He leaned up, pulling himself closer to me as he gently bit at the flesh of my breasts, causing my eyes roll. My head fell back as I started to fuck him harder. He moved his mouth to my nipple, caressing it with his tongue before gently taking it between his teeth and pulling lightly. That little tug was what I needed. I orgasm so hard that I screamed his name into the air and I thought I was floating the only thing keeping me grounded was this man who was pumping fiercely into me, and coming shortly after me, panting my name into my collarbone. I laid on his chest and tried to calm my breathing, as he seemed to be trying to do the same.

I looked up into his eyes as he smiled at me and kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled at him, rolling off him and onto my back. His arm snaked out and wrapped itself around my middle pulling me close to him as he buried his face in my hair. I pulled the blanket up over us and gave him a lingering kiss goodnight.

A few hours later I woke up with a start, his arm was still draped around my middle and unfortunately pressing into my overfull bladder. "Jasper." I whispered, wondering where the bathroom was and nudging him lightly. "Jasper." I hissed again, nudging him harder. Damn it all I need to find a bathroom! I leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips, not once but three times before he kind of woke up. Even then I got a odd response.

"No ma'am it's Rose's turn to feed the goats." He slowly drawled, his voice low and raspy. I got rather impatient with him,

"Jasper, I don't give a shit about whose turn it is to feed the goats. I need to pee!" I whispered rather harshly at him. His eyes opened more and looked at me as if I was coming into focus. He shot up suddenly, as if it dawned on him. My bladder feeling slightly relieved from him no longer pressing on it.

"Shit, sorry baby, let me show you." He spoke quietly, taking my hand and leading me stark naked to the door I had assumed was the closet and opened it. I looked at him slightly funny as he walked me through his closet and through a door on the other side of the closet. "I'm going back to bed, baby. G'night." he drawled again, before making his way back out of the bathroom.

His bathroom was in such stark contrast to his bedroom it was slightly strange to look around. There was a big walk in shower and a vessel sink. It was done it soothing colors and completely chic. I kind of felt oddly at home in the bathroom, it reminded me a lot of the guest bathroom at the condo. I quickly went back to the bed to see that he was laying on the bed on his stomach naked a jay bird and hadn't even bothered with the blanket. I smiled at him before going over and pulling the blanket up. I didn't want him to get cold.

Before I really knew what I was doing I went to his nightstand and got his phone and called mine, answering it quickly so I wouldn't wake him. I saved his number under his name and took a picture of his sleeping face, so angelic looking, his lips pouting a little. I stayed up a little longer looking through the lists of ring tone and found a good country song. It was called 'Real Good Man.' I replaced my phone in my purse and drifted off to sleep.

Glorious sunshine. Fuck. At least I wasn't hung over this time. I turned to look at Jasper, still sleeping. I smiled. I grabbed my purse from the nightstand and pulled out my cell to look at it seven am again. I looked at his scarred up back, I felt bad. He had totally broke me when he showed me that, I never meant to hurt him, I don't think. I kissed the scars gently, trying not to wake him as I did so.

"I have shit to do tomorrow." echoed though my head. Why the fuck did I care, stupid bastard. Talking shit to me about never fucking walking into a Wal-Mart, if he only fucking knew. He had lots of other girls, I was just one of the many. Fucking glutton for punishment that's what I was. Thankfully I was aware of shit last night. And I got his cell number so I could text him and fuck with him some, sexually. I wanted him to think about me. Only me, all day long.

Not even taking the time this time to admire his room I got dressed and texted Ed for a ride. I knew that I was going to get an earful about this, but I didn't give a damn. I almost just walked home, stupid shoes, I thought. Ed said he would. I walked out his door, turning once to watch his sleeping form. He made parts of me ache that I hated to ache. My entire body responded to his, I thought as I walked down the stairs and out the door. Edward pulled up in front of the house, looking bored.

I got in and buckled up as he sped away from the house. He didn't even look at me as he spoke, his knuckles growing white on the steering wheel. "I'm assuming that was the same guy as last time."

I gnawed on my lower lip as I answered, "Yeah, that was him." I answered. I saw his jaw clench.

"Whatever it is that is going on with him, you need to put a stop to it. He doesn't even treat you right, he makes you all fucking emo. I'm not marketing emo, Ali." He spat into the windshield, I knew he was pissed about my song change.

"Sorry I just wasn't feeling like a Naughty Girl, alright?" I crossed my arms like a stubborn child. He glared at me briefly before turning back to the road.

"I don't like the way he treats you. I don't think he's good enough, and he's not even your type." What the fuck did he just say? Jasper was fucking perfectly my type! He didn't know a fucking thing. Why are you fighting this so much, the guy doesn't even care about you, my mind yelled at me. Oh you just wait, he'll be thinking about me nonstop. Fuck I have officially flipped. I was arguing with myself.

"Oh please dear brother inform me, what my type is?" I asked looking at the side of his head.

"Tall, muscular guys with good taste and blond hair." Well, I'll give him credit, he paid attention to the physical stuff. "He doesn't have good taste, he isn't blond and he just wants you for the sex." Well big brother the sex is fuckawesome you would be in it for the sex too. Except you don't just want him for sex, my brain muttered at me. What if I do? I thought back.

"Don't act so noble Double D. That shit is exactly what you do to girls all the time!" We were getting close to the condo. He turned and glared at me.

"I treat girls with way more respect than he treats you. They never go home with bruises, I never talk about them, or sing songs that have obvious meanings behind them while eyefucking them. If you had any class at all Alice, you would want a guy to treat you better than that." I glared back at him. What the fuck was up with guys and talking shit to me?

"Don't you have a secretary to nail or something?" He scowled at me as we drove up to the front of the building to let me out.

"Alice. Get out before I smack you." He said through clenched teeth. I knew I had touched a nerve, knowing full well that he would smack me upside the head. "Try to remember that you live with me. I pay for your tuition and don't even touch any of the money from your accounts for it. I pay for that myself. Because I love you, you're my sister. You know what, do what you want, don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." He sat for a minute. I half expected him to continue with his tirade when he opened his mouth again, "I have a business meeting in Chicago, I'll be back next Friday."

He took off in the direction of the office again as I made my way into the building and onto an elevator eight and waited until it got to my floor. After I got into the condo I walked to my room and after putting my clothes in the hamper, I went to take a shower.

While in the shower I got the best idea to keep his mind on me. He seemed to really like my panties so as soon as I got out I picked out two really cute and comfortable pairs, took a pic of me in each and sent them both to him one at a time. Then I gave him enough time to ogle my ass in panties before texting him. I gave him the chance to pick which ones I would wear today. I sat on the chair in my bedroom to await his answer.

A few seconds after my last text he texted back, Option 1 ~Jazz Man. Jazz Man huh? I smirked. I waited a minute and texted him again letting him know that I was changing into them, hoping I was giving him a visual. I giggled as I leaned against the shoe island in my walk in closet. I found his number and called it. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" I smiled at the sound of his voice, back to the tone it was the night before when he talked to Paul. Was that yesterday, it seemed so long ago. When the fuck did I let myself fall so fast?

"Hey. what are you doing?" I asked a littler perkier than I had wanted. Great, I rolled my eyes at myself, he's gonna think you're thirteen. It didn't seem to phase him, he actually sounded happy to talk to me as well.

"Hey beautiful! I'm actually at work. What are you doing?" He asked in return a smile in his voice. I bit my lip a little before remembering what I was doing. Tease the crap out of him, be damned my English essay.

"English essay and trying to figure out what to wear today." I said, smiling a little. He snorted a short laugh before responding.

"Clothes would be a suggestion." I glared mentally at him, well no shit Sherlock. He wasn't playing into my game and making me slightly angry. Trying to get him to play along I continued.

"Well I have a lot. So now I am just standing in my closet in just my panties looking at my clothes, and I need to get dressed before I write my essay…" he groaned at the moment, making me stop. Was I annoying him? I got slightly disgruntled for a minute.

"Hold that thought, beautiful." He said and I could hear him move the phone slightly.

"'Kay!" I said again a bit more perky than I had intended. I smacked myself upside the head mentally. I heard him help someone with a CD and then the phone move again.

"I'm back sorry…" he said sounding remorseful. I smiled.

"It's okay." I said lightly. I could hear him smiling into the phone again.

"So just panties, eh?" He did pay attention. I smirked.

"Yeeep." I popped the p. I wanted to see how much I could fuck with him, "Wanna see?" I giggled playfully, but was fully serious.

"Mother fuck me." He muttered, I am fairly certain that I wasn't meant to hear it, it swelled my ego about a hundred times. "Are they the zebra ones with the pink lace?" He sounded kind of excited. I bit my lip.

"Yeah" Those are the one's you picked out after all! I thought.

"Well if you really want to send me a picture.…" He started, I didn't let him finish, I pulled up the camera feature and stood in front of my full length mirror and posed. I then texted it to him, smiling as I got back on the phone.

"Sent."

"I'll check it later…" Damn, I wanted him to look now! I wanted to know how he reacted, I was slightly disappointed and could hear him smirk into the phone. Smug bastard, no wonder he had all kinds of girls. "So you got class huh? What time?" He asked like he was actually interested. I sighed at the mention of class.

"Noon…"

"Damn that sucks. I'm stuck in the lowest depths of hell until four." He actually seemed sad about it. I wanted him to be happy. Stupid Alice! My mind yelled at me, you're caring too much again. I sighed.

"I get out at 4:30...I'm sorry." I was going to stop at that, but for some odd reason I really wanted to cheer him up. "I'd come keep you company….I'd even buy stuff!" I said a little too enthusiastic, and mentally slapped myself again. Waiting for a comment like Princess or Rich Bitch to come my way. I got something dramatically different.

"Well my day just got brighter cause you called." He sounded like he meant it and that made me happy. I smiled.

"I like talking to you too." He laughed a little, it seemed like he was relieved.

"You planning on coming to the mall any time this week..?" He asked sounding hopeful. I smirked a little.

"I might" I could hear him smile over the phone again.

"Well I'm here all week." I smiled, he wanted me to come see him. Intriguing.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think about it, as if it were a hard choice, ogle him or sit and stare at my TV in my room. Yeah. "Well I might just to see you. Borrow the Vanquish from my brother and get there faster."

"Your brother drives a Vanquish?" He asked sounding shocked. I laughed.

"Yeah. It's his panty dropper car." I responded.

"Ahh.. well yes, that's the male consensus." He said. I suddenly wondered why Jasper didn't have a panty dropper car. Don't think about it, I thought back to myself.

"That it is." I said in agreement, picking out my clothes.

"Hey Ali," I almost fell over when he called me that, I listened intently, "speaking of your brother. Do you think he would let you out on an unsupervised date?" What? Did my brother really seem that controlling? I laughed at him.

"Of course I don't think he even wants to hear about my dates let alone supervise." Especially with you since he hates your guts. I thought.

"I feel like I've done wrong by you, by not taking you on a proper date." I could hear him smile again. Seriously, is that all it usually took to get the panties to drop with this guy? Yep. I thought. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Are you asking me on a proper date, or just trying to get me in your bed again?" I asked with a smirk. Lets see if he's honest. He cleared his throat. Yeah not gonna tell the truth.

"A proper date. Next Weds?" He said, using his accent.

"Sure." I said a little more excitedly than I wanted. Trying to change the subject, I started talking about the clothes I picked out. "So I've decided on jeans and a tee... you think that's good? It has a bunny on it." He actually laughed. I stopped confused.

"You own pants?" He asked in a shocked tone. Well dur there sparky. You've seen me in clothes all of two times and suddenly you know what's in my closet?

"Uh yeah... I own all kinds of pants." I said sarcastically and going back to the plan I had of making him thinking about me I added with a smirk "I even own pants you can't wear panties with." I think I mentally snapped him with that one all that came out of his mouth was a slight guttural sound. I tried my hardest not to laugh out loud at him. Instead I cleared my throat. He responded by doing the same.

"So uh... jeans huh?" He asked, sounding like he was still recovering from whatever heart attack I had just given him.

"Yeah, they are cute." I answered with a small smile.

"I bet they are...." I smiled again at his sweetness.

"I'll take a pic of me like this for you, 'kay?" I asked, hoping to keep me in his head all the time and prove I wasn't a Princess like he thought. I could hear him smirk.

"I would love a picture, need proof of the pants." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You'll get proof." I retorted a little irritated. I almost wished he'd call me princess again. I decided to change the subject. "What are you doing tonight?" hoping that maybe he would come see me since my brother was going out of town on a business meeting. He groaned.

"Mandatory family dinner. You?" He asked seeming interested. I pouted a little with that.

"Nothing." Staring at the chandelier and hoping the ceiling doesn't cave in on me. I added in a thought. "Will you call me later?" I asked, hoping for some relief from my mundane and boring life.

"Of course, I need to find out when to pick you up for our date." He reminded me gently. I smiled huge and tried to keep my voice calm, he didn't need to know that he was the high point of my evening.

"'Kay."

"But I need to get back to work and you need to get dressed and some food in ya, so you can go be smarter then me." I snorted at that. Geez, what a low blow to himself. Didn't he go to college?

"'Kay." I responded and then pressed my lips against the phone and kissed. He laughed.

"Bye, beautiful." Lifting my ego a little more, I felt like I should say something in kind. So I did.

"Bye sexy," and pressed the end button on my phone. What the fuck are you doing, Alice? I thought shaking my head at myself in the mirror, he is much better at this than you are.

I got dressed and headed off to school, remembering to pick up some crackers and and orange on my way the door. I got hungry about halfway through my English class even though I had just ate, forcing me to come to the conclusion that the teacher was just so boring that he made me want to eat.

On the way home I hit Panda Express and ordered chow mien, orange chicken and sweet and sour pork. I was going to eat what I wanted because Edward wouldn't be here to tell me what was best for my health. Shit, on my worst days I think I am healthier than him, but I know his heart is in the right place so I let him. I was going to be a good girl and eat in the dining room as always, but shit I was lonely and Edward wasn't here to bitch at me for it so I ate on the floor in the living room, watching a few episodes of Gilmore Girls on DVD, that was until Rory lost her virginity to Dean, who was married. Then I just turned that shit off and threw the rest of my food in the trash knowing I wasn't going to be hungry for the rest of the night.

It reminded me of James, so similar yet so different from Jasper. Both musicians I just so happened to find myself in a sexual relationship with, exceedingly gorgeous, tall, southern accents. Man Edward was right, I do fucking have a type. Jasper was so hot and cold with me I didn't know which way I was going at any moment, he could be screaming at me and calling me a princess one minute and fucking my brains out the next. At least with James I knew what to expect. He wanted sex, he used any and all means to get sex from me, I shivered slightly remembering how it ended.

I hugged myself and went into the bathroom determined to not think about James, my mission, get Jasper whatever the fuck his last name was to fall in love with me. No matter how stupid or foolish the plan was. For some fucktard reason I really cared about him and I was just going to follow my heart for awhile and hope to god that it leads me somewhere better than before.

I was tired of being jaded. I wanted to be that girl who still believed in love.


	6. When It Rains It Pours

Disclaimer: _We didn't attend BYU. So yeah we don't own Twilight._

_Alsper's ours. He makes us happy._

**Calin****(Kristin/Jasper)** *hiding somewhere that even vamps cant find her, but she leaves you this message* Please don't hate me…. This chapter is REALLY IMPORTANT! Thanks to my Partner In Crime Robs for talking me out of a funk towards the end there. Thanks to C&D of The Office for helping me get Jasper's head out of Alice's crotch! (not like I would complain if it were me! hehe) And also thanks to ObessesingOverEdward for her website idea for 'inspiration' and McVampy for the educational help!

**CBE/Kermit (Robs-Ali):** Alright we have nothing against the bands people, places, things or anything named here. Please don't hurt us…please? Um anyway, this chapter is part two of a really big plot outline. So it's long, really long. But it's worth it. OK seriously hang on. Roller coaster starts now.

As always **mad props to Kels!** Seriously either my(Kristin's) writings getting better, or she's just learned not to tell me lol

**Playlist suggestions**: Comatose by Skillet (even the album Comatose but mainly that song); CandyMan by Christina Aguilera; Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm;

* * *

**Chapter: 6: When It Rains It Pours**

I woke up just in time to watch Alice sneak out of my room. I don't know what was worse, the fact that she left with out saying anything, yet again, or the fact that I just laid here like a fucking pussy.

_Jesus I should just change my name to "Pussysper",_ I mocked myself.

I don't know why I'm so surprised. Wait, yes I do. Last night is why… there was something there. I know she felt it. At least, I know I felt it. It wasn't about sex anymore. Not like it ever was. But, now, there was too much at stake.

I threw the blanket off of me checking the clock; I had to be at work in half an hour.

_Fuck its cold!_ I thought as the temperature of the room finally hits my naked body.

In a rush I put my boxers on and walked over to the bay window in my room. I sat down on the bench, peering through the window just as silver Aston Martin pulled up.

_Who the fuck is that?_ I thought as I watched Alice climb into the passenger seat. The green eyed monster roared inside of me. So that's what she wants… a fucking rich dickhead.

I just shook my head. _Good job Jazz, what makes you think you can keep her if you couldn't even keep Maria?_ A voice in my head taunted me. It was right, I was shit. Someone like Alice didn't need shit in her life.

But fuck! To leave in a Vanquish like that! Any dude knows why we buy and own fucking cars like that. Just to get some mother fucking pussy, and to get as much as we can.

_What ever Jazz, you know that this is all a physical thing with her. Get over yourself._

I decided that it was time to ignore all the shit that I wind up feeling about this chick, and get ready for work.

Lucky for me, I didn't have to take Rose to class. So I managed to get to work early enough to have a quick smoke before I was forced to waste precious brain cells with the monotony that was known as customer service. Who ever said the customer is always right was seriously fucked in the head.

Just as I was ready to finish my smoke, my subconscious told my hand to get my sidekick out of my pocket. Before I knew it I was staring at the face of a very happy Alice. Even if we had only those few precious hours together, I was glad that I had a memory of the way that smile lit up her face.

I shoved the phone in my pocket and went in to the hell of my existence. I shouldn't complain, it gave me spending cash, and access to some pretty cool shit. It was just some of the customers were so fucking stupid.

Mark, my boss was having me hang up some new shirts we got. Apparently Nine Inch Nails are on tour, and we needed to stock up on shirts. _Fuck, I think even I want this shirt._

We were playing 'popular' music today. Skillet was on at the moment. Pretty fucking good music to rock out to, if I was actually rocking out to it. The album _Comatose_ was on and I think I laughed harder then I have in the last five years with Mark realized that Skillet was in a Christian rock band.

"No way! Shit man, I thought they were singing about a girl!" He looked absolutely crushed when I told him.

But thanks to him, now I'm hanging up these fucking shirts thinking of Alice yet again. Just about every song I could relate it to her somehow, and it was seriously fucking with me.

Simple lines like: "_Yesterday we were laughing_" from the song _Say Goodbye_, and "_I'm waiting for the right time for the day I catch your eye_" from _Yours to Hold_ made me think about last night, and how we were being playful, the feel of her in my arms as we fell asleep.

But the one the scared the shit out of me was when the song _Whispers in the Dark_ came on. I seriously dropped the shit that was in my hand when the line I heard

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _

_I will be the one that you run to _

_My love is _

_A burning, consuming fire_

Jesus Christ, why am I thinking about her like that? She made it fucking obvious that she wanted nothing more then sex from me. She would prefer someone that flaunts their money. That most certainly wasn't me.

Finally, _Comatose_ came on, and I found myself stocking shelves, my head bobbing to the music as I sang along. Every now and then I would see some girl looking at me and batting her eyelashes at me, through the hair that would flop over my eyes. _Nice try sweetie but I've only got eyes for one little lady._

My phone vibrated in my pants causing me to stop what I was doing. I pulled it out to see I had a new text message.

_Jazz we'll be there next week cant wait to see you xxx M_

_Fuck! _I was defiantly not in the mood to deal with that shit right now. Just as I got ready to close my phone, I got another text. This time it was two picture messages. Afraid of what I would find, I opened one and prayed to God it wasn't who I thought it was.

It wasn't. In fact it was the last person I would have expected. The number I didn't recognize, but I'd be damned if I didn't remember those fucking hips.

_Alice is sending me dirty images… that little minx_, I thought to myself as I stared at the picture of her zebra print panties with the pink lace trimming. Sweet mother of the baby Jesus, pink and lace defiantly worked for her! Just as I was trying to get that mental image out of my head, I looked to the other picture.

Mother fucking shit! She is going to kill me, or get me arrested for being some kind of pervert who gets a hard on when he listens to Alien Ant Farm.

The second pair of panties was white with black and pink butterflies, and black fucking lace. Jesus Christ, the black against her skin… ugh.

I thanked God for the small miracle that I was in the back of the store where no one was, allowing me to adjust my hard cock.

_Ding._ Ah, another message.

_K, Jasper which do you like best? 1 or 2? ~Alice _

Shit, why was she asking me? I mean, yeah I liked them both, but why would it matter what I thought?

_Option 1 ~Jazz Man _

I put the phone back in my pocket. That shit was not needed. I was trying to get the bitch out of my head. She's completely fucking with my mind, and I didn't like that shit at all.

Just as I got orders from the boss man to hang up some new promo posters; my damn phone when off. _Please be Alice_, I prayed internally.

_K, those are cute. Let me change ~ Alice _

Fuck! Why did I agree to work this morning!? At least at home, I could beat off to the image of Alice getting out of whatever she was in. Sliding those panties off slowly, completely bare assed… _Not helping Jasper!_

I got the last of the promos hung up for my ass hat of a boss. I was about to see if he would stop being a dick long enough to let me get a quick smoke when my phone my started to ring. I looked at my boss, pleading silently that he'd let me take my break.

"No Jazz, I need you at the counter, but it's slow. So go ahead and answer the phone." Mark said as he left. _Ass hat mother fucking slave driver, _I yelled in my head.

I hit talk with out looking. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" came the soft sultry voice I knew so well. I found myself instantly smiling at how happy she sounded.

"Hey, beautiful! I'm actually at work. What are you doing?"

"My English essay and trying to figure out what to wear today."

I snorted at how innocent she sounded. "Clothes would be a suggestion." _Besides, that naked body is mine…_ Where the fuck did that come from?

She sighed before answering. "Well I have a lot. So now I'm just standing in my closet in just looking at my clothes. I need to get dressed before I write my essay…" She trailed off. Why that little tease.

I was about to tell her how much that mental image was affecting me, but my thoughts were interrupted by a customer, causing me to groan.

"Hold that thought beautiful" I said to her placing the phone down.

"Hey, do you guys have Kid Rock? I looked in country, I couldn't find it." The pimply faced kid asked. Was he fucking kidding me? Country?!

"Yes we carry that artist, but you will find him under K in the rock section" I tried my best to smile at the ignorant fuck, but I really wanted to smash his head into the counter.

I watched as he walked away to the rock section. "Assholes… I'm surrounded by assholes, and I don't mean the ones from _Spaceballs_ either." I muttered picking my phone back up.

"I'm back, sorry…"

"It's okay"

"So, just panties eh" I asked trying to get back to our original conversation.

"Yeeep" she drawled out, popping the p. "Wanna see?" She giggled out.

"Mother fuck me," I mumbled. "Are they the ones with the zebra print and pink lace?"

"Yea…"

I squinted my eyes, trying to will my hard on from getting stiffer. _Damn it!_

"If you really want to send me a picture…" I was a little confused; she already sent me a picture of them.

"Okay!" I heard the phone moving around, allowing me to help a few more customers. "Sent," she chirped back at me.

I chuckled slightly. "I'll check it later." She laughed at that. "So you got class huh? What time?" I glanced at my watch to see what time it was.

She sighed heavily into the phone, "Noon…"

"That sucks. I'm stuck in the lowest depths of hell until four." I informed her.

"I get out of class at four thirty... sorry." _Hmm… I could always go by the campus…_ "I'd come and keep you company, I'd even buy stuff." I rolled my eyes, of course she would.

"Well," I wanted to change the subject. "My day just got brighter 'cause you called." I smacked myself in the forehead after admitting that. Jesus this girl was getting under my skin. Not. A. Good. Thing!

She giggled slightly "I like talking to you too." she said softly, making wonder if I was supposed to hear it.

"So," I laughed, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. "You plan on coming to the mall any time this week…?" I started chewing on my lip. _Dude this is moving too fast! You hardly know this girl! Remember she wants the dick in the Vanquish, not you!_ My brain yelled at me.

"I might."

"Well I'm here all week." Christ, I sounded desperate to see her.

"Hmmm…." She started, "Well I might, just to see you, borrow the Vanquish from my brother to get there faster." Wait, what? That's her brother's car? Oh Fuck! So, apparently she didn't want the dick in the Vanquish. But if that's the kind of fucking car he's driving… I shook my head. I didn't need to travel down that road.

"Your brother… drives a Vanquish?" I repeated more as a question then a statement.

She laughed, "Yeah, it's his panty dropper car."

I laughed along with her. "Ahh… well yes, that's the male consensus." That and just about every little boy's hero James Bond owns one. _Every _man dreams of being as fucking pimp as James Fucking Bond.

"That it is." She got quiet. I wanted to ask her why she was calling me. Surely it wasn't just for fashion advice.

"Hey Ali…" I smirked a bit at how nice it sounded to call her something as simple as Ali. "Speaking of your brother, do you think he would let you out on an unsupervised date?" If her brother was who I thought he was, he seemed more like a warden then a brother.

"Are you asking me on a proper date, or just trying to get me in your bed again?" She purred at me. Who the hell was I to deny that I wanted to fuck her again?

Her question caught me off guard a little, making me cough. "A proper date, next Wednesday? "

"Sure!" She chirped excitedly, making me grin, again making me feel like a teenager. "So I decided on jeans and a tee… you think that's good? It has a bunny on it." She said, changing the subject. How in the hell did we go from talking about a date to clothes?

I snorted at my own thoughts, "You own pants?" I've only seen her skirts.

"Uh yeah… I own all kinds of pants." She sounded a little confused by my question. "I own pants you can't wear panties with." I could picture the smug smile on her face.

"Uhh..." My jaw dropped as I imagined her in something matching her description. Crotchless panties, maybe? Chaps? Oh sweet mother of God. I think I need to buy that girl some chaps.

The sound of Alice clearing her throat brought my attention back to our conversation.

"So uh… jeans, huh?"

"They're cute."

"I bet they are." She could wear a fucking burlap sack and that shit would be sexy.

"I'll take a picture of my outfit for you okay?"

I laughed, "I would love a picture. I need proof of the pants." I could hear her mutter something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What are you doing tonight?"

I groaned. "Mandatory family dinner." I had received a not so friendly voice message from Rose this morning demanding we have a family dinner. Something that I was not looking forward to at all.

"Ohh…" She sounded a bit down at that. "Will you call me later?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, I need to find out when to pick you up for our date." I smiled. How the hell did I get lucky enough to take her out somewhere?

I saw Mark come back in and he made a gesture to his none existent watch. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I knew he wanted me off the phone, but Jesus Christ the store is dead when the kids are in school.

"I need to get back to work and you need to get dressed, get some food in ya. So you can go and be smarter then me." I seriously wasn't going to be the excuse for her screwing with her education. I choose not to follow through on mine and at moments like this, standing at the register earning nine dollars an hour, I regretted it.

She laughed snorting a little at my comment. "'Kay" she responded then made a kissing noise through the phone. Jesus Christ she's fucking cute.

"Bye beautiful." I told her, wanting to add that I'd miss her.

"Bye sexy." I smiled slightly as I hit the end button. What the fuck was this girl doing to me?!

-----

Luckily, the rest of the day had gone by faster due to my conversation with Alice. I pulled up to the driveway of the house and saw Bella's Corvette. I knew there was no avoiding this dinner.

I entered the house, hanging my keys on the key rack next to the door. I could hear something that sounded like swing music coming from the kitchen. Judging from the smells wafting from the house, Bella was in her element.

I followed the sounds and smells to the kitchen, where I found Bella dressed in obnoxiously short shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She was dancing around the kitchen, her hips swaying from left to right with the beat of the percussion and brass sounds. At first I didn't know the song that was until she started singing.

"_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night _

_He really got me working up an appetite _

_He had tattoos up and down his arm _

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm._"

I leaned against the counter behind her, crossing my arms over my chest and raising an eyebrow. This wasn't Bella's typical cooking music. I wondered what was up with her.

"_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah"._

I couldn't hold it in anymore, when she dropped 'it' low, as they say in the clubs, and twisted her way back up I started laughing.

"Fuck! Jazz!" she screamed at me, her cheeks bright red. Whether it was from being caught or dancing I couldn't tell.

"Sorry Bells," I put my hands in the air to surrender. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you can't walk across a flat surface without French kissing the ground." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, but continued to swing her hips as she stirred the sauce that was in the pot.

"So who's the little bitch that makes your panties drop? Do I have some ass kicking to do?" I was only half kidding with her.

She laughed before answering, "Seriously Jasper, I'm twenty three, I can handle myself."

"I don't care how old you get, you're always gonna be little Bells, that needs Jazzy to help her when the boys were being mean." I gave her a slight pout causing her to laugh.

"You know Jasper, that pout only works on Aunt Sammie. I swear the shit you used to get away with." She shook her head at the memories of the shit we used to pull.

"Remember that time you tried to tell Sam that I was the one who painted the damn goats red." I looked to my left to see Rosalie leaning against the door frame with a wine glass in her hand. I smiled at the memory, and nodded.

"But Pa didn't believe it. Lord, I swear I was scared to even look at the elm tree after that." I shook my head.

"But Papa loved you Jazz." Rose said softly, looking down. I nodded chewing on my lip. This was dangerous territory with Rose. When she was drinking the last thing she needed was to talk about her father.

"Need help Bells?" She nodded, while pointing to a bowl full of veggies. "Can you get the salad together? Dinner will be ready about ten."

I grabbed the bowl, cleaning of the vegetables and began chopping them. The playlist started playing _The Kill_, and I groaned a little, praying this talk would be avoided. Of course God was being a dick to me today.

"So do you want to tell me what the fuck you're doing, Jasper?" Rose demanded.

"Uh… Cutting veggies?" I stared at her stupidly while waving the knife at her.

"No dipshit. I mean with the whore at the bar."

"She's not a whore!" Bella and I both shouted back. I turned to look at Bella who faced the stove quickly.

"Well, what the fuck are you thinking Jasper Thomas?! You are obviously fucking her. You wouldn't have sung that stupid fucking song…. Jesus Christ Bella I know you want to blow Jared Leto, but please turn that shit off. I really don't need the reminder that my brother thought with his dick, like every other fucking douche bag we know." Rose snapped. Bella jumped startled with her tone, but quickly turned the music off.

I put the knife down and stared at the cutting board. "If you have a problem with me, Rosalie, just fucking say it. Do _not_ take it out on Bella and do not call Alice a whore."

"Well look at that. She does have a name! Listen Jazz, I could really fucking care less who you dip your dick into. But is she worth it? You left you're fucking guitar at Sue's! The guitar that Uncle Charlie looked for years for!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?" I yelled at her. I felt Bella's hand on my back, trying to remind that we were family. But where the fuck does Rose get off? She didn't know anything about Alice.

_Neither do you dip shit!_

I took a few calming breaths. "Please do not judge Alice for my mistakes."

"Your mistakes… Just remember what happened when you let 'your mistakes' happen with Maria." Rose spat at me.

"Rose, that wasn't his fault." Bella tried to help.

"Not his fault! Last time I checked, you need two willing partners! I mean shit, I might not be fucking Emmett yet, but it hasn't been that long since I've had dick."

My first instinct was to hit something. She knows I don't like her bringing this shit up. But I knew she was right. If I would have stuck with the plan, nothing would be the way it was. I would be back home, caring for my land. I would be happy. I would have never meet Alice…

"Listen Jasper, I think what Rose is trying to say is we don't want to see you get hurt again. We lost you five years ago when Maria chewed you up and spat you back out. And it hurts us every time you come crawling back from her. I know Alice is not Maria, and I would never say she is. We just want you to be careful Jasper; this isn't just about you and Alice." Bella placed her hand on my cheek forcing me to look into her warm chocolate eyes. I placed my forehead to hers, trying to fight back the emotions that her truth was bringing up. "We love you Jasper. You're _our_ protector." She whispered.

Rose huffed from beside us. We looked at her, "I can tell my brother I love him myself." She pouted a little causing Bella to smirk.

"Then stopping being the world's biggest cunt and tell him, you whore." She smacked Rose with the kitchen towel and pulled garlic bread out of the oven. I looked over at Rose, waiting for her to say something. But instead she walked to the table. I heard Bella groan and I chuckled. That was Rose for you.

Dinner was calmer. There was no talk of Maria or Alice. Instead the girls talked about their dates from last night. Rose stayed the night at Emmett's, making me seriously doubt that they were not fucking. While Bella went to breakfast after the bar with the guy that was hitting on her, then went back to his house. I got slightly irritated that all she was giving me in details was to call him "E", he was successful, and a gentleman.

Why the fuck can we only call him E then?

------

After helping Bella clean the kitchen, I headed up stairs to take a shower before calling Alice.

I found my boxers pulling them on, grabbed my _Monty Python _pajama pants and my cell phone. Against my better judgment I checked the pictures Alice sent me. The first one was a full body shot of her in her mirror, complete with mother fucking jeans.

_Well I'll be damned…_I thought as I looked at her. I think this was the sexiest I'd ever seen her in. She was right, that bunny shirt was cute.

I flipped to the next picture and felt my heart stop as all the blood rushed to my dick. It was similar to the first time she sent me a picture of her panties, but then it was merely her hip… This…. Fuck!

I sat there staring at the full length picture of Alice in a mirror in nothing but those fucking zebra panties. I groaned flopping back on the bed, why did I agree to wait until next Wednesday to see her?!

I pulled my pajama pants on and crawled back into the bed, the pillows still smelt like her, causing me to smile. I searched through my contacts and dialed her number. The phone didn't ring long before she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered as if she was trying to hid her excitement. I needed to come up with something witty.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" I had intended to make it creepy sounding, but my laughing at the randomness of the situation ruined it. She laughed.

"_Scream_, because that shit is funny as hell." Damn, so she has seen that. "Or _Carrie_ because that bitch get revenge. What's yours?" I nodded, Stephen King. Shit this girl's got good taste.

"Stephen King. Nice. I would have to say _The Shining_."

"All work and no play makes Jasper a dull boy?" She purred seductively, that shit wasn't helping my hard on.

"Very…" It came out huskier then I had intended. Damn, what kind of witch craft does she have on me?!

I heard her giggle slightly before she said sadly, "I wish you were here."

"I know the feeling…" _Shit, think before you speak asshole!_

"Is that weird?"

"Honestly," I sighed, how the hell do I answer this? Yes, its fucking weird, all we do is fuck when we're together, yet its not weird cause I can't stop fucking thinking about you even though I think you're a fucking bitch.

"I don't know." I finally came up with. Because honestly, this shit with her was new territory for me. I didn't know whether to beg her to fucking move in, or go running for the hills to get away from her.

"So… Edward is gone this week… I have run of the place…" I knew what she was suggesting, but it would be better for both of us if that shit didn't happen. So I laughed and tried to steer the conversation away from all things sex.

"So you have the power now? And what are you going to do with it?"

"Eat Chinese food in the living room." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. It didn't surprise me that he wouldn't allow her to do that. Shit, even Bells had a cow when Rose and I eat pizza while watching football games.

"Wow! Way to think out of the box there, pixie." I teased, cringing when I called her that. It didn't seem to fit her, sure she was feisty, and short; but it just seemed more of an insult.

She laughed, "Well I can dance around naked now too…" That got my attention.

"Naked?"

"Yeah, naked."

"That reminds me… what are you wearing?" I stretched out on my bed, not consciously aware that the hand not holding the phone was inching closer to the waist line of my pants.

"Umm…" she was hesitant.

_God job dick face! She probably thinks you're only interested in her for the sex! _

Wait, wasn't I though?

"Silk pajamas" she finally answered.

_Of course they're silk, _I thought, shaking my head.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, sounding shy.

"Hmm…" Let's see I can say nothing from the waist up, see how she takes it. Or tell her the truth. "My Monty Python pajama pants" Yea, I went the honesty route.

She laughed, "What do they say?" I laughed; she didn't seem like a Python fan.

"It's from their movie Search for the Holy Grail. It say's 'it's only a flesh wound' on various locations." She started laughing harder.

"Oh God…" she gasped for air in between fits of laugher. "The black knight!" I waited for her to catch her breath. I had to admit that I was royally fucking impressed that she knew that. The more I was talking to her the more I wanted to be with her.

_Stay off that track Jasper._

She sighed. "How is it you look hot in anything?"

"I think you need your eyes checked beautiful." I laughed.

"Okay, whatever." I could practically hear her rolling those pretty green eyes of hers.

"Seriously, Alice, if anyone is good looking in this relationship; it is clearly you." Fuck! I did not just call what we have a relationship did I?

"Awww," She cooed, "says the one with blondes panty dropping around you."

"I prefer dark haired beauties. And what blondes?"

"The one nursing you back to health when I smacked you." The only blonde I'm ever around besides my momma was…

"Wait…" I was trying to hold back my laughter. "Are you talking about Rose?"

"Maybe?" I could tell she was confused.

"A little shorter then me, with long blonde hair?"

"Yeah… and a red dress that was so tight you can't miss her boobs in it?" That made me lose it. I pulled the phone down as I snorted with laughter.

"Ah, shit baby… that's my sister" I finally said when I could breathe and talk,

"Oh, well now I feel dumb."

"Don't"

"Why shouldn't I?" I rolled my eyes, damn stubborn woman.

"Because you didn't know. It's not you're fault. She and I, we're close. _Not_ that close, but close." I heard her snicker at my emphasis on us not being that close.

"Make a southern man joke…" I warned her jokingly.

"Why I wouldn't dare sir." I could see her batting her eye lashes, her small hand covering her mouth as she faked a southern accent. "Yeah, I suck…" she laughed "I'll stop"

"No…" I chuckled, _wow I've never laughed this much before._ "You just reminded me of Scarlett O'Hara" She laughed again, making my chest swell at the thought that I was making her happy. _That shit's not good, _a voiced in my head yelled at me, but I chose to ignore it. "To which I say, 'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." I joked laying the accent on thicker.

"Hey! Ain't I supposed to be over there to give you a kiss?" she teased.

"Pssh… do you really think I would saying that if you were here?" Damn it, going down the sex road again.

"Ha. Ha. No you'd say something like 'I'm gonna fuck your ass to sleep.'" She retorted.

"Oh, so you remembered that night?"

"Only your voice"

"Really?" My voice? That's an odd thing to remember.

"Yeah…" her voice cracked a little.

"Why my voice?"

"I don't know, I guess because…." She paused for a second. "Well damn, it makes me weak in the knees when you talk like you do." Well that was unexpected.

"Really?" My voice makes her weak? "Like what?" I seriously didn't understand what the fuck she was trying to tell me.

"Like… the accent" She whispered.

"The accent… of course." Why would I expect any different? I let my guard slip too many fucking times with this girl. And now she knew about the accent. I shook my head. This had gone from fucked to royally fucked.

"Well, that and the things you say."

"Like what, Alice? This is maybe the third conversation we've had were we aren't trying to kill each other. So surely my words aren't that memorable." This is what I meant, she had the ability to make my fucking blood boil in nanoseconds. How could what I say be memorable? I've been an ass to her. I've flat out called her a whore and assumed that she was when she got into her brother's car. I thought there was no better reason then she just wanted to be done with me when she left those two mornings… I didn't even think about school…

"'Say my name when you come baby'" she started whispering, breaking me from my thoughts. "'Don't be afraid, just let it go baby' and then of course uh….well 'I wanna fuck your ass to sleep."

We both laughed uncomfortably at the last one. We seriously needed to end this shit. Either change the subject or get off the phone.

"So how was school, baby?" Apparently, I'm some love sick fucking puppy because I can't let her go just yet.

"Boring." I chuckled. "I got hungry halfway through." She added nonchalantly.

"Didn't you eat before had?" I asked concerned.

"No, I did. I think it's just something about that professor." I could picture her wrinkling her little nose at the thought.

"A monotone professor makes you hungry?"

"No Jasper, he makes me so bored that I want some Ben and Jerry's."

"Cherry Garcia is the best." I told her.

"I like Brownie Batter, but Cherry Garcia is a close second." I smirked to myself.

"Speaking of food… we need to discuss out date."

"You know, you don't actually have to take me on a date to get laid, Jasper." Her tone sounded almost bored. What the hell is wrong with this bitch? One minute she's acting like a giddy school girl, the next some snobby little bitch!

"Why do you keep thinking that's all I want?" Shit, I didn't even know what I wanted. "Honestly woman…"

"I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of experience with guys. Isn't that what all guys want? To get laid?" What kind of bullshit reasoning was that?

"Alice, listen to me and listen to me good okay?"

"Okay."

"I want to get to know you. There is something about you that makes my blood fucking boil in both good and bad ways, and that shit is confusing the fuck out of me. I was being completely honest with you earlier Alice, I feel like I've done wrong by you. I don't have any intention of just fucking you." I sighed, trying to get my thoughts together, and that's when it hit me. What if sex is all she wanted?

"If that's all you want, then fine, I won't stop you. But I am _NOT_ that man."

"What do you mean 'if that's all I want?'" She asked, the mortification evident in her voice at what I was insinuating, making me want to take back my words, but also smug.

"What am I supposed to think Alice?" I sighed, so apparently we were going to lay our shit out on the table again. I rubbed my hands over my face, debating on whether I wanted to do this shit right here and now with her, or if I just wanted to say fuck it and change it. "You keep leaving in the morning, sneaking off. You leave no note, nothing…"

"I called this morning." She added.

"And I'm glad you did…."

"And I have classes in the morning."

"Well, shit…" Duh Jasper!

"And I didn't have a damn pen." Her voice was starting to rise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had classes in the morning." That's something people generally talk about before having sex with a stranger I guess.

"And, the first time I was so freaked out, that I really didn't what to do!" Okay so now she was getting ready to yell, which in all honesty, I deserved that shit.

"Baby, calm down please." I needed to defuse this situation before it got out of hand. _To fucking late Jazz_.

"And you know what Jasper? I'm sorry. They don't have ETIQUTE classes on this shit!" She spat at me. I waited a moment, listening to her trying to calm herself down.

"Baby…"

"What?" Yeah she was still upset, I could hear it in her voice, but she was fucking hurt.

"I'm sorry." She made the cutest noise of frustration like a little growl, but now was not the time to be awing over that kind of shit like some fucking woman.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked softly, as if she were afraid of me. I closed my eyes willing myself to wake up from this nightmare that was slowly unraveling in front of me.

"I just wanted to wake up with you here…" I said softly into the darkness.

"I'm sorry… I…" She whispered back.

"Ah, hell woman, why are you sorry?"

"For not staying?" She answered with a question. Yep, this shit has defiantly taken a left turn at Albuquerque.

"Don't be, you had shit to do." I shrugged my shoulders. "I understand now… just next time warm me, Ali."

"You're harder than hell to wake up." She laughed as she was recalling some memory.

"What?" When did she try to wake me up? "I am?" Fucking A, I'm confused. Now we're talking about sleeping patterns.

She laughed, "You are." That caused me to snort. Well damn, when did she try to wake me up?

"You don't remember 'I don't give a shit about who's feeding that goats, I just really need to pee?'" I could hear the smile in her voice. Well it's good to know she was smiling.

"I… uh… no…" I stammered out.

"Never mind." she laughed. "It's was cute." I smacked my palm to my face, as I realized what she was saying.

"You tried to wake me up…" Oh fuck! "And I said something about goats?"

Her snorting laughter was all I needed to confirm my worst fears, "Yeah."

I grabbed the pillow next to me and groaned 'fuck!' into it.

"You said it was Rose's turn to feed the goats. Now I kind of get that." She said as if she realized what I was saying. I still had the pillow over my face.

I couldn't believe I had actually said that to her. Now she probably thought I was some backwoods hick.

"Oh God… where' my pappy's shot gun… kill me now!"

"No!" I heard her shout. Jesus I didn't even think she could hear me through the pillow. "Come on… its okay." She cooed at me.

"How is that okay…. That Jasper… Fuck!" I groaned sounding like a whinny little child.

"Hey." I heard her try to get my attention. I pulled the pillow away, waiting for her to continue. "Listen to me. I like you, for whatever reason. I cannot stop my stupid masochistic self from following your ass like a puppy when you're hurting." Well that certainly explains why she followed me out of the bar the other night.

"You don't even fucking know me… how can you say that?" It was an honest question. If she knew what I had done in the past, how horrible of a person I was, she wouldn't want to be any where near me.

"I can't stop myself around you," she tried to explain. "I'm a Pisces, that's what we do." I rolled my eyes and shook my head

"You won't say that when you know everything." I whispered, to afraid to say it any louder for if I did my truths would spill out and crush her.

"You don't know that" Alice whispered back. I could almost see her here, lying next to me. Running her delicate little fingers through my hair, as her eyes searched deep into mine, willing me to tell her everything.

"Please don't say that… I… damn it Alice… I just don't want to hurt you." Fuck when the hell did we get here? How did we get here?

"Then don't hurt me Jasper. Please, just, I don't know. Try to be with me, you have scars, I have some that would make your head spin too. I only know that when you're kissing me, touching me, fucking _IN_ me, I feel…."

"That everything will be ok?"

"Exactly, everything will be ok." She confirmed.

"I feel it too Alice, and to be honest. It scares the living shit out of me." she laughed a little trying to ease the tension. But this needed to be said, at least, I thought it did.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"You know why it scares me? Because all I know about you is that you're twenty one years old. You live with your brother. Your fucking singing voice is enough to bring the strongest man in the world to his knees begging to worship you… but most all, it's your smile that scares me. That smile is the one that _I_ hope to always have on your face because that smile lets me know that I can keep going."

She was quite for a long moment. A part of me rejoiced, thinking that I finally got through to her and she hung up. But the part that was confusing the shit out of me was teetering on the edge.

"Jasper," she finally spoke. "the only thing I ever want to do is make you feel something, anything… Mad, glad, sad… Because that means that you're paying attention to me. For some odd reason, you are the only person whose attention I want."

"Trust me baby, you're the only one that holds my attention in that capacity." _Besides her…_

"Is it bad that I want you near me so badly right now?"

"Nope," I answered with out hesitation. "Where do you live?"

"Do you know where Bellcrest Condos is?"

"Yeah, that's like twenty minutes from here, if I take my cuz's car." I started to get up off the bed to find my shoes.

"Are you really going to come here?" She asked, her apprehension apparent.

"Do you really want me there?" Christ! What am I doing!?

"Yes." she answered with out missing a beat.

"What condo?" I asked, surprised to see that my shoes were already on as I slipped on my leather jacket. What the hell? It was like my body is on autopilot or something.

"Eight oh three. It's the penthouse…" _Figures_. "I have to buzz you in."

"Bellcrest Condos, penthouse number eight oh three, got it. I'll be there no more then thirty minutes." I informed her as my hand scribbled and note to Bella explaining to her that I needed the 'Vett and telling her to use the Jeep.

"I'll be waiting." She said as she hung up. I ran to the blue 2009 corvette that was my cousin's pride and joy like I was being chased by rabid dogs.

_WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WHITLOCK! _My brain screamed at me, as I threw the car into gear, pulling out of the driveway, I headed to the interstate.

------

I arrived at The Bellcrest Condos fifteen minutes earlier then I said I would be. I sat there staring at the structure, wondering what the fuck I was doing here. All the signs were here. She lived in a fucking condo! Of course she's a rich bitch. I didn't need this shit. I didn't need someone who was so wrapped up with expensive things that they didn't enjoy the finer things in life.

Shit, the last time I was in this situation I got screwed for it royally. I'm still paying for the biggest mistake of my life. And now, I'm going to hurt myself again. I should just turn around. Go home, go to bed, and forget Alice.

"_Then don't hurt me Jasper."_ In my mind she sounded so much more vulnerable then she was. I know I should stay away, that's the only way I'll keep from hurting her.

_Just start the car Jasper. Turn on the ignition and head back home. You need to focus on the music man. You need to do this. She needs you do this._ My mind tried to rationalize with me. But my body wouldn't listen to it.

Just as I opened the door, the skies opened up, releasing the rain that had been threatening the good people of Seattle all day.

_Well if that's not a sign I don't know what is._

I ran to the front of the building, glad that it didn't start pissing rain until I got under the awning of the building. I looked to the left and saw the buzzers, one for each condo. _Jesus Christ, _I thought as I ran my hands through my hair.

I pushed the button for '_Cullen – 803'_. Well now I know her last name, I think. I heard a buzz back at me and then the distinct sound of a clicking. "It's open" I heard Alice's voice call over the intercom.

I took a deep breath, slowly pulling the door open as warm air hit my damp face. The lobby of the condo complex defiantly looked like money. But it reminded me more of the lobby of some sort of office. There were chairs and couches strewn about the place, offering the residents places to sit, with decorative plants. I with-held a scoff as I took the place in. Why would someone want to sit down here when they could easily take the damned elevator to their place?

On the right hand side of the lobby sat a large cherry wood desk where, no doubt, security sat. I nodded my head to him as I headed towards the elevators. I guess when you pay out the ass to live in a place like this you want your security man to look 'normal', as this one tried to do in his suit and tie.

The elevators where to the left of the main door and emphasized by black and white marble flooring. I looked to my left and right, noticing that there were four elevators on either side. I snorted now. Seriously, the place only had nine floors.

_An elevator for each floor asshole. _I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

I went to the elevator with giant '8' above it. I pushed the button and waited for the elevator.

The whole ride up the damn this elevator was like an out of body experience. I swear I stood back and watched as I stood there in my pajama pants, zipped up leather jacket and wet Addias sneakers, watching as the floor lights lit up. I was still just staring at myself stupidly as I watched my feet take to me the direction of her place. My jaw dropped as I saw my hand knock on the door. But nothing prepared me for what I saw when that door opened.

Standing there was the one person that has brought my carefully calculated and planned world upside down. As she stood there in her short pink silk gown that barely came down to her mid thigh, with a smile that could out shine the stars I realized I was in deep with this girl. I didn't recognize what it was, but I knew whatever it was, it was going to be worse then Maria could ever be.

As she stepped back to let me in, her eyes never leaving mine, I knew that I really didn't fucking care. 'Cause in this moment, I was meant to be here with her. That smile on her beautiful face was all for me. That's when I was in control of my body again.

She closed the door behind us, locking it up, then turned to face me. She started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Nervous?" I chuckled, feeling my own nerves kick in. She smiled and shook her head, taking her hand in mine as she started to lead me out of the foyer. She stopped when she noticed I wasn't following her. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as I slipped out of my shoes.

"I don't think Eddie wants stains on his nice floors" I explained, making a motioned for her to continue to lead me where it was she was taking me.

She led me down the hall, where her room was. As much as I teased her for being a princess, nothing of the room said it. In fact if anything, it was simple, the colors of the room being blue and white. I noticed she had several photographs on her walls that were black and white, matching her furniture perfectly.

I also noticed she had candles lit through out the room, soft music was playing. I looked at her and smirked.

"You were expecting someone else?" I teased.

"Yeah, some guy named 'Jazz Man'. Ever heard of him?" she teased me back, unzipping my jacket. All joking was pushed away from my mind as I watched her. Once the jacket was unzipped I shrugged out of it, unsure of where to put it. She took it from me, laying it over the chaise – at least I think that's what the couch looking thing was.

She came back over to me, once again taking my hand and leading me towards her bed. "Sit," she said softly, I obeyed. She stood between my legs, her small hands wrapping around behind my neck.

"Easier for you if you're sitting." she said softly as she brought her lips to mine. My hand immediately reached up to her hips, bunching the silky fabric as I pulled her closer to me. She took my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it lightly, causing me to moan against her mouth.

I felt the mattress shift as she straddled herself over my lap, her tongue distracting me as it asked for entrance to my mouth. I welcomed the taste of her. As sweet as I remembered, with a little mint taste of this time.

I felt her push me back onto the soft bed as her hands snaked their way to my hair. The strap of her little nightie fell from her shoulder, just asking to be kissed. I broke apart our kiss, moving to her neck, laying sensual kisses along it as I made my way to the freshly exposed shoulder. My hands had bunched up enough of the fabric that I could slide them under it with ease. One hand was resting on her lower back pushing her into me more, as the other placed feather light touches to her breast.

She mewed as I rubbed my calloused fingers over her sensitive skin, grinding herself into my erection. Her hand fisted in my hair, pulling it, making me look at her. She brought her mouth back to mine, kissing in such a sensual way, it was driving me fucking mad. When her tongue entered my mouth, I sucked on it a little causing her to giggle and pull away slightly. She looked down at me, her green eyes dancing with excitement as she smiled down at me. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek stroking the bone with my thumb.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Alice." I said softly to her, smiling as I watched her cheeks tint with a faint pink coloring. She looked like she was about to say something, but my stupid ass had to ruin the moment when I noticed the song change.

"Queens of the stone age?" I laughed, more shocked that she would have this on a playlist that was clearly meant to be relaxed.

"Yeah, cool stuff huh?" She asked as she kissed and nipped at my jaw. "You're sexy by the way," she purred as she took the ear lobe in her mouth scraping her teeth along it.

I grabbed her by her hips, picking her up off of me as she squealed and tossed her to the side of the bed, laughing at her when she landed in a "hpmh". I stood up deciding to do something I had never done before, just for her. I saw the remote on her I-home next to the bed and grabbed it, turning the music up a little more.

I started shaking my hips to the rhythm of the music as I slowly started untying my pajama pants. I saw the smile stretch on her face as she realized what I was doing. Once my pants were nice and loose, I shimmed them off my hips as they pooled to the floor around my feet. I turned my back to her teasing her, by pulling my boxers down slightly then pulling them back up. I was actually grateful that I had my back to her, as I'm sure my face was ten shades of red about now.

"Stop being a damn tease Jasper." I heard her say before I felt a smack across my ass. I turned to see Alice sit there on her knees in nothing but her panties. Yep, strip tease off the list, must resume worshiping Alice.

I crawled on the bed onto my knees and she came closer to me, her arms taking their place around my neck, as our mouths met to continue our previous kissing session. I gently laid her back onto the pillows to make sure that her head was on the pillows. I broke the kiss, trailing hot wet kisses down her neck, to the valley of her breasts. I took my turn at each breast, teasing the nipple with my tongue by dancing it across them, taking them into my mouth as sucked and nibbled against them, tugging them.

She moaned and arched her back, rubbing her pussy against me. I could feel just how much she was enjoying it as her soaked panties rubbed against me. I kissed down her sternum, making sure to gently nibble at the flesh along the way. When I reached the waist band of her panties I kissed my way from left to right and back again, before my fingers hooked themselves around it, gently tugging them down.

Slowly I removed the panties, taking my times to alternate from kissing, licking and nipping the inside of each leg.

"Jasper, don't tease," she begged by the time I had reached the inside of her right thigh where her birthmark was. I looked up at her and smirked when I saw her propped up on her elbows looking at me through half lidded eyes. I licked my bottom lip, watching as she bit her own.

I moved myself to a better position, draping her right leg over my shoulder as my left hand rested across her hips. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly dragged my tongue along her outer folds, tasting the sweet nectar that was perfectly hers. I watched as she bit her lip harder, watching my every movement. I began placing kisses on her, teasing her as I slid my tongue in, slowly dragging it to her clit, tasting more of her. God the taste alone was enough for me.

I took my free hand, massaging her thigh, moving it closer to her pussy as my tongue works her clit like I was licking brownie batter off the spoon. My tongue was moving purposely slow, dragging across as I alternated the amount of pressure against her; causing her to mewl and writher about.

"I need you" she pleaded softly, as I felt her reach for my left hand. I looked up to her to see her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing.

I took her hand, helping her sit up and I stood at the foot of the bed. She looked at me and smiled, coming to the foot of the bed on her knees.

"You're a little over dressed for this" she teased as she tugged on the waist band of my boxers.

"You gonna help me out ma'am?" She smiled at me, the cutest fucking smile I had seen on her face, a half smile while chewing her bottom lip. She nodded slightly as she tugged the boxers down. I kicked them off, cupping her face in my hands, kissing her. She placed her hands on mine, pulling back slightly to look at me.

"Lay down," she instructed. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "You're so tall Jasper, it's easier if I'm on top." She blushed slightly and I began to notice that this wasn't something she was used to.

I kissed her softly, before lying back on the bed. She crawled over to me, her little hands dragging her fingernails against my stomach lightly. I chuckled slightly, that shit tickled. _Huh… that's a first._ I looked at her, her eyes locking onto mine. There was something that passed through us, I wasn't sure what it was or if she even felt it. But I knew, if we held off on this any longer, shit was gonna get harder, and I didn't mean my dick.

I took her hand in mine, pulling her over and on top of me. She seemed unsure of everything. Honestly, so was I.

"Anything you want Alice, I promise I'll give it to you." I said softly, afraid that I might ruin the moment. But that simple statement seemed to have given her what she wanted.

She positioned herself on me, guiding my dick into her. I groaned as I was sheathed in her. Rocking her hips, as she leaned down, peppering my chest with kisses working her way to my neck. I placed my hands on her hips, helping to guide her as we moved together in slow movements that seemed to go deeper with every thrust.

She sat herself back up, placing her hands on mine. As if it were instinct, our fingers intertwined together, locking us together, making us joined in every way possible, save for one place.

"Kiss me Alice…" I found myself pleading with her. She brought our hands over my head as she leaned down to kiss me. I took her bottom lip into my mouth just as I thrust harder into her, causing her to moan into my mouth.

Our tongues danced with each other as our bodies moved together in ways I never dreamed possible, let alone with her. We were wrapped up in each other. It wasn't about who pissed off whom more. It was just about us. That fact was seriously starting to freak me the fuck out.

As if she could read my mind, Alice let go of my hands. She used her own to push herself up off my chest so that she was sitting up. She used my chest for support as she started to lift herself off of me. It shocked the hell out of me, because I thought she was done.

Boy was I wrong. She slid herself up the length of my cock, before slamming down on it, causing me to hiss.

I got the hint, she wanted to fuck. _Thank God!_

Soon our rhythm became faster as we both wanted our release. My hands never stopped wandering her beautiful body, occasionally caressing her ass or tits as she bounced on top of me. She leaned back, resting her hands on my thighs and squeezing the flesh as her head lolled back. I got a great view of my cock as it slid in and out of her with ease. That was enough to send me over, but I fought against it. I started rub my thumb over her clit, feeling her walls tighten around me. _Fuck I'm going to lose it_, I thought as I bit my lip hard. Just then she looked at me, her hand in her hair, pulling at it as she bit her lip, sending me soaring over that cliff.

My hips bucked up as I came, slamming deep into her. She screamed out my name as she came. I sat up holding her in my arms as her tiny frame shook from her orgasm. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin softly as she regained a steady breathing pattern.

Once she was calm she pulled back slightly, smiling at me as she brushed the hair off my forehead. The awkwardness of before had past, but I still felt like the preverbal pink elephant staring at us. I hoped it was just me, that I was the only one feeling that way. I took another look at her face, judging by her post coital glow, she didn't have a care in her pretty little head.

She moved off my lap, excusing herself as she went into the bathroom, giving me the opportunity to get my boxers back on. Here I sat on the edge of her bed, at two a.m. deciding on which was worse, leaving now or staying the night and dealing with Rose when I get home.

_Who said she wants you to stay, jackass?_ Well, that was a valid point. More importantly, did I _want_ to stay? _Of course you do asshole, what are you a fucking hypocrite?_ That caused me to snort as she walked out of the connecting bathroom.

She looked at me funny as she walked around the room, blowing out the candles. I grabbed my pajama pants, debating on whether or not to put them on. She turned back towards me.

"Do you like to fall asleep to music?" She pointed to her CD collection "If you do, you can pick something out." I smiled and shook my head no.

"I have this insane habit of trying to remember guitar riffs and…" _Christ Jazz shut the fuck up!_

She smiled, coming towards the bed where I was sitting. "Yeah, I do math in my head." She explained while she shrugged "we all do something..." I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. I don't know why but I felt calmer with her in my arms like this. She wrapped her own arms around my neck, playing with the short curls at the neck line.

"I have to work in the morning baby. I don't want to wake you, with it being Saturday and all, I'm not sure what your plans are." I rested my chin on her stomach, looking up at her.

"Well I'll probably already be awake. Did you want to run with me before you go to work?" She smiled. "I never have plans on Saturday other than shopping." She tensed up a bit after the last part, causing me to chuckle. I kissed her stomach through the silk gown she had put back on, as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"As much fun as that sounds, there's a problem with that." I looked back at her face to see her biting her lip. "For starters I don't have proper running clothes with me. I also need to get home before work, so I can get ready." I smirked at her, wondering if she forgot that I was only here in my pajamas.

She started blushing, "Oh yeah right. Sorry. I just...never mind." She went to cover her face with her hands, but I stopped them, taking them in my own.

"I promise, I'll go running with you one day. I have to get my fat ass in gear, and all the sugar I eat is bound to catch up with my lazy ass." I teased as I stood up, kissing her softly before going to my coat to get my phone.

"You're not fat. I'm jealous that you don't work out and eat crap and still look like that." She waved her hands in my direction, pouting slightly. I grabbed the phone out of my coat pocket, setting the alarm as I came back to her.

"Well, lucky for you, you're the only one that gets to see _this_. And trust me, you look even more incredible then I thought was humanly possible."

Alice started blushing giving me a slight smile "Well geez...thanks. I'm glad I'm the only one, I am really not good with sharing." She smirked as she pulled me back onto the bed.

"Well then, Miss Alice…. I have a confession to make." I said as I crawled into the bed after her. She just cocked her head to the side as she raised her eyebrow up at me. "I failed kindergarten because I couldn't share." I teased kissing my way up her shoulder to her ear. "And you're _mine._" I growled playfully in her ear, causing her to shudder a bit. I pulled away and smiled at her. "I really need to get to sleep baby, other wise they are gonna have one crazy Texan on their hands in the store." I teased, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

I could feel her lips curve into a smile as she kissed back with more pressure. "I may like that. But for _your_ sake I'll let you go to sleep."

"Thanks, you're a real doll Alice." I rolled my eyes, lying on my back. She sat there staring at me, probably unsure of what the hell we were doing. If I was being honest, I didn't know either. I was just going with it. "Come here baby." I said opening my arms up to her.

She grabbed the comforter, pulling it up and around us as she rested herself on my side, using my left shoulder as a pillow. I wrapped my arm around her, making sure she was nice and covered.

"Good night Jasper," she said softly, voice thick with being tired. I kissed the top of her head, watching her as she wrapped an arm around my abdomen.

"Good night Alice." I laid there, staring at the ceiling as I listened to her breathing. And it was at that moment that I knew I fucking lied to her. I told her I wouldn't hurt her, but after tonight, I knew this shit was either gonna make us or break us. Either way someone was going to get hurt.

-----

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to survive a whole fucking weekend with out fighting. I got lucky, Bella and Rose were both gone until Monday. Bella had some fucking thing to do in Chicago for Wolf Records, and Rose was in Tennessee with Emmett. Leaving the house to me, and, well Alice.

It was interesting this weekend, having Alice with me. I saw things about her that I never noticed before. Like Sunday night for example, she needed to work on her trig homework. I agreed to give her space, as she sat on my bed her book on her lap and she scribbled away at the problems. I tried not to look like I was staring at her, but she made it to damn difficult not too. Between sticking her tongue out a little while she was thinking or chewing on my secret stash of Red Vines, I was entranced.

Of course, seeing her in my old faded Tool shirt that I bought at a concert back in the 90's wasn't helping the staring any.

Then this morning, she shocked the hell out of me. I was woken up by the smell of coffee and blueberries and sausage.

"Jasper… wake up," she sang at me. "I know you're awake mister grumpy Texan, I can see you trying not to smile." Damn I was caught. I opened one eye at to see her fully dressed, causing me to sit up faster then intended. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why are you dressed?" I asked shaking my head to get rid of the sleep fog that clouded my brain.

"It's Monday, have Trig at 10 and Photography at 2." She smiled, "But if you're a good boy I might go visit you for lunch" She teased, winking at me when she said _good boy._

And now, I'm standing at the counter wondering why in the hell my schedule is so fucked up work. We don't open until nine on new release days, but yet Mark wants me here at fucking seven thirty. What the hell was he thinking?

_Well my good mood just went down the shitter_. I thought as I rolled my shoulders. I need to seriously rethink my plans for life.

Just then, as if Mark was a mind reading douche bag, he came over to me with a grin that reminded me of that cat that ate the canary.

"Whitlock!" _Well shit, maybe he's finally gonna fire my ass._

"Boss man." I raised an eyebrow at him, making sure he knew I was looking at the schedule. _At least you still have Wednesday off to spend with Alice._

"Ah, I see you've seen the schedule. Good! Then I get to congratulate you!' He said joyfully. I didn't answer him, I just waited.

"Well," he continued. "You've been a hard working employee for five years now." _Yea and you still pay me shit._ "And you know that I only trust you out of all the other little fucks that work here. So I'm promoting you. Congrats! Mr. Assistant Manager!"

_Oh fuck… Please tell me this is a joke._

"So since I know you already have a key, I need you hear bright and early tomorrow so I can show you the ropes and you can run this boat on your own this weekend." He smiled before clapping me on the back, and walking away.

I just shook my head. I didn't need this shit…. But I did need this job. I looked at my watch. Jesus two more hours and I can get the fuck out of here. It was times like these I wish I didn't agree to sleep on my own tonight. I really would have liked to watch a Mel Brooks with Alice.

"Fuck." I groan as I rub my hands over my face. This is really not good.

I heard my co-worker whistle from across the store. No doubt at some girl that just walked in. Deciding that I didn't need to see that shit, I crouched down to see if there were applications for the store's credit cards. _Yeah, look busy, that'll help._ My mind mocked me.

"Um… excuse me but do you have the Katy Perry CD or the latest Seether Album?" I heard a feminine voice as from the counter. On instinct alone, my head shot up in the direction of the voice.

There standing before me was my dream. Wearing a _very_ short dark denim cutoff skirt – which I did not like how Tyler was staring at her ass – and a white, very low cut band shirt.

_Fuck me side ways, she's wearing an AC/DC shirt._

"Seriously, Alice? Katy Perry? I thought you had better taste." I smirked at her to let her know I was kidding. She smiled back at me.

"Actually Jasper, I own that. I really did want the Seether one though." She leaned on the counter slightly, giving me and excellent view of her tits and white bra.

_Why am I sleeping alone tonight, again?_

"Well beautiful, that comes out tomorrow. I can bring you a copy after work." I tucked a piece of stray hair that had fallen from her pony tail, behind her ear. From the corner of my eye I could see Mark and Tyler's jaws on the floor, while Kelci – the only one with a brain here – laughed at them.

Alice pouted slightly, "Well, I guess." I walked to the front of the counter and leaned against it next her.

"Hey now, no pouting, I don't like seeing you sad." I tapped her lip. "How about a private listen on Wednesday? Me… you…. Our date…" I smiled at her as she smiled at my suggestion.

"Sounds like a date then Jasper." She chirped, standing on her tip toes to give me a kiss on my cheek. "See you then." She winked before leaving, putting an extra sway in her hips.

As soon as she was out of the store my co-workers jumped on to me.

"Who the hell was that?!" Kelci asked with a smile

"Please tell me that's your sister!" Begged Tyler, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Wow Jazz, never knew we were on the same team." I looked at Mark.

"Are you saying you thought I was gay?" He looked down, as Tyler looked away trying to look inconspicuous. I looked at Kelci and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shit man, I knew you dug us ladies! I saw you checking my ass out last week." I laughed. She was a crazy little one.

The rest of the day at work was completely uneventful. I managed to get the guys off my back about Alice, and wanted nothing more then to get home.

When I arrived Bella and Rose were in the living room, playing Rock Band. I sat with them a while, after being roped into playing the drums.

Once I was done reliving my childhood with the girls I went to my room, called Alice, talked until her phone died, and hit the hay.

-----

"Mark! I'm heading to the bank!" I called to the back room before checking on Kelci. "You have my cell, right? Call me if douche bag is too busy hitting the bong" I teased.

She just laughed and waved me off as I exited the store. I was almost to the main doors of the mall when I heard her.

"Jasper Thomas!" I stopped dead in my tracks. _Shit!_ I turned to face the voice, the voice of the Hispanic beauty that had forever changed my life. Standing before me, in her five foot five beauty was the one woman I thought I loved.

"Maria…. I wasn't expecting you…" She ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Well, silly, I did say we were going to be here this week." She shrugged, smiling and coming closer to me. "I just neglected to tell you when. I found out from _Isabella_ that you were at work. So, surprise." She giggled and tried to put her arms around my waist.

"Yea, surprise is right." I stepped back from her. "Where's Jordan?" I asked noticing that she was missing.

"She's fine. I came to have alone time with you." She said huskily. I closed my eyes and saw Alice's beautiful smiling face at me.

"Yeah… uh about that…" I rubbed my hand on my neck. "I don't think that _arrangement _is going to work anymore."

She recoiled back as if I told her I had a VD or something. "What do you mean, _anymore_?" She hissed at me, her Spanish accent stronger then usual. _Shit… not good._

"I'm seeing someone. Now seriously, where is Jordan?" I asked again.

"She's at the hotel, I told you she's fine, she knows not to open the door and all that worry wart crap. I came to talk to you. I need more." I didn't even bother answering her as I stormed out of the mall. She fucking left Jordan alone! What the fuck was she thinking?

I felt her catch up to me out side.

"Did you fucking hear me Jasper Thomas?" She spat at me.

"Oh yea I heard you loud and fucking clear! You have the nerve to tell me you want more, in the same breath that you tell me MY DAUGHTER IS ALONE IN A HOTEL!" I screamed the last part at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Maria?! Isn't it enough that you have to fuck with my head so bad that I'm nothing but poison to my family, but now you have to fuck with our child?!"

"Oh like you fucking care Jasper Thomas, you're the one that ran away from Texas like a fucking dog that got kicked in the balls." She seethed, poking me in the chest with her finger.

"Excuse me!? I did fucking care! Who was the one that paid for prenatal care for you when he had NO EVIDANCE that the child was even his? Who was the one that got his fucking ass thrown in jail trying to find you once the said child was born? Most of all Maria, WHO'S LIFE DID YOU DESTROY when you left with my daughter?! Fuck sake she was only a week old! The only reason I knew she had my eyes was because of your mother." I never wanted to hit a woman more then I did at this moment. "Don't tell me I didn't fucking care, I cared. I gave up on being kicked in the fucking balls by you ever time I turned the fuck around, not on her!"

She just stood there, fucking smirking at me, taping her foot as her arms folded across her chest. "Are you done being a fucking girl?"

What the fuck?!

"I don't know why I didn't ever listen to my family. Oh I know 'cause, I was a dumb kid!"

"Yeah well, the sex isn't that bad, that's the only reason I come back." I balled my hands into fists. Could she really be that fucking selfish? _Uh… yea Jazz you know that._

"What hotel are you guys staying at?" I tried to calm myself down. I wanted to see my daughter. I had no idea how long it would be before I see her again.

Maria's brown eye lit up with excitement. "Are the skeez twins going to let you out?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Isabella will tell your bitch sister I called."

"What hotel?" I wasn't going to give into her. She was purposely insulting Bella and Rose to get a rise out of me. It's bad enough that I lost my cool already.

"Well, we're at the place down the street, the Best Western. Hey do you think the dogs will watch the kid so you and I can be alone?" She tried to pull a smile on me that, even I will admit would have worked before I knew what a real woman was.

"I told you I'm seeing someone."

"Like hell you are! You really think I'm going to let you see that brat while you're fucking some whore?!" She screeched, making me cover my ears. Damn this woman could scream like a banshee.

"Alice is not a fucking whore!" I screamed back at her. "And I refuse to fuck you anymore Maria. I'm done playing these stupid fucking games. Since there was an obvious motive to your visit, why don't you fucking tell me what you really want?"

"Thirteen hundred a month, _and_ no fucking other pussy, or say goodbye to the brat." She stated it as if she was making an order at fucking Taco Bell.

"Stop fucking calling Jordan names. You're her mother for fuck's sake." I shook my head and then it hit me. "Thirteen hundred a month, Jesus Chris Maria, what are you doing with the seven hundred you get now?"

"Well it's not my fault I can't buy our five year old normal clothes. I have to buy bigger sizes because the little shit won't stop growing." She muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at her, as I stalked towards her pinning her back into the car behind her. "I will say it again; she has a mother fucking name, use it. Also, new flash sweetheart; that's what kids do, they fucking grow! Maybe if you weren't so busy giving the health teacher head in high school you would have known that."

She smacked me right across the same damn cheek Alice got me less then a week ago, and I didn't feel a fucking thing. So I laughed.

"The only reason why you slapped me is because you and I both know that I only speak the truth. And as far as Alice goes, I'm not giving her up for you. I _will never giver her up for you! _Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh crystal fucking clear, _fucker de madré, _but you just fucked your chance on seeing your kid ever again."

I groaned, feeling defeated. When it came to Jordan I couldn't say no. "Bring her by tomorrow so I can at least say goodbye." She just raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she wanted me to fucking beg. "Please, fuck, I'll even give your money early." I felt the bile rise in my throat as I said the words, but I couldn't let my daughter think I didn't want to see her. Knowing Maria that would be the webs she would spin on it.

"Fine but you better have my fucking money!" She stormed off.

----------

I took a while to get home that night. I needed to clear my head. I was about to hurt someone that didn't deserve it. Honestly, I was about to hurt two people. Two people that, surprising enough, mean more to me then I ever imaged. Fuck I knew I shouldn't have gotten so attached.

"Hello?" Alice answered her phone, her voice thick with sleep.

"Were you sleeping princess?" I asked, trying to tease her.

"I'm not a princess and I may have dozed off. I thought you got off at three?"

"I did. It was a rough day so I went for a drive to think. A douche bag pissed me the fuck off. Needed to cool off…" I trailed off. Christ, how am I going to tell her that I have to cancel?

"What happened?" she yawned.

"I have to work tomorrow, apparently Mark reneged on his allowing me the day off, he wants me to open and close" It was partially a lie. After the shit with Maria, I asked Mark if I could cover for him. I knew he wouldn't fight me on it.

"That sucks. But I'll see you later right?" Her hopeful voice was crushing me.

"You'll see me for as long as you allow it."

She chuckled, "I don't know whether or not to say that was cryptic or laugh at you for sounding cheesy."

"Well as long as I'm not bleu cheese" I joked. She giggled slightly and yawned again. "Go to bed beautiful, I'll be in your dreams waiting." She laughed again.

"And who says I dream about you?" she teased.

"Ouch kick a man while he's down. I see how it is."

"Good night Jasper. And I'm sorry you had a bad day."

"At least I got to end my day with you." Okay that was fucking cheesy, but shit I was actually smiling now.

"Yeah, that was defiantly cheesy." She laughed.

"Good night Alice"

"Good night Jasper."

-----

I had managed to get Jordan's Christmas gifts and had them hidden in the store. Since I had no clue where my daughter was during Christmas, I hung on to them. They weren't fancy, but I knew she would like them.

I looked at my watch, it was a little after noon. They would be here shortly. I told Tyler I was taking my lunch as I grabbed the pink starburst acoustic guitar and black cowgirl's hat for her.

From the few times she had visited my mother, she had grown attached to learning the guitar and being a cowgirl, so these seemed appropriate.

Once I was out side I sat down and lit up a smoke. I flipped the zippo around in my hand as I thought about how fucked up things were. I have to pay someone just to see my child, a child that I share with. I work at a music store selling other peoples fucking shit when I want to be taken seriously for my own shit. The most disturbing thing though, was Alice. How the held did I get so hot and cold with her so fast.

Ah, that's right, I never really hated her. Sure from day one it was all about the sex, I lusted for her the minute I saw her on stage. But the fact that I went from thinking she was so into herself to actually kicking myself in the ass for being a dick to her so fast that my head spun, was scaring the shit out of me.

I looked up to see my princess running towards me, slightly ahead of her mother. Her naturally wavy hair danced around behind her as she ran and her big blue-green eyes were wide with excitement.

"Princess!" I called out to her.

"Dad-" She started but was caught by Maria.

"What did I tell you Jordan Marie?" She snarled at her as she grabbed her arm. I took a deep breath refusing to let my self snap at Maria with Jordan around.

"Sorry mama." She said sadly as turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Hi Jasper." she said timidly. My heart broke as she said it. For the life of me I will not understand why Maria was so against letting her call me anything fatherly.

When they reached me, Maria let go of Jordan. I immediately scooped her up in my arms, hugging her tightly and placing kisses all over her face. She giggled and hugged me around my neck.

"I miss you." she whispered so Maria couldn't hear. "And Granny Sam and Twilight miss you too." I smiled at the name of my mom and horse.

"I miss you guys too. So you're starting school huh?" She nodded as I put her down. "Are you excited?" she just shrugged and I laughed. "Well Princess Jordy, Granny tells me you like the guitar, was she fibbin' to me?" I asked and watched her eyes light up.

"No sir," she shook her head adamantly, as her brown hair whipped around. "Granny doesn't lie silly." She scolded as she placed her hands on her hips causing me to laugh.

"Well, that's a good thing then baby girl, because I have this beautiful guitar here that's looking for a home." I said as I handed her the gifts. She immediately put her hat on and smiled at me. "Do you like them?" I asked. She nodded as she sat down.

"Look, I can play a song!" She said and proceeded to play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. I was so proud of her, but so torn at the same time. I knew what I had to do, and it was killing me, not to be able to be with my baby girl.

She spent a few minutes telling me about Twilight's attitude towards her mommy, which I was grateful for; and about her new friends she meet at her meet the teacher day. I could have spent hours just sitting there listening to how her five year old brain worked, but Maria had other plans.

"Jordan Marie, we need to get going. Tell Jasper goodbye." At this Jordan looked up at me and her smile disappeared, making my heart drop in my stomach.

"Will I see you again?" She asked as I helped her up.

"If it's written in the stars baby girl, you know I'll be there." She nodded as she glumly took her mom's hand.

I walked them to the car, making sure Jordan was strapped in securely. I was pissed at Maria, she purposely did this. She was the reason why I felt like a stranger to my own damn daughter.

Once I was sure Jordan was safe, I closed the door. "Here's your check." I said as I handed it over to Maria. She didn't say a thing.

"Please be careful and I guess call my mom when you get back. She'll let me know you're safe." She just rolled her eyes but nodded. I went to give her a hug, for the sake of Jordan. As much as I despised Maria at this point in time, I couldn't hate her completely. Because of her I had a beautiful daughter.

"Thank you for letting me say good bye." I said softly before placing a kiss on her cheek. She had other ideas as she moved her head making our lips meet. Before I had a chance to react she had her tongue in my mouth, trying to get mine to move with hers.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "I told you, I'm seeing someone. That shit was uncalled for." I hissed at her. She just laughed and got into the car.

I had the distinct feeling of being watched right at that moment at time. I turned slightly; what I saw at that moment made me break out into a cold sweat.

Alice.

She was across the lot, staring at me, her hand over her mouth as she shook her head back and forth.

"_I don't want to hurt you Alice."_

"_Then don't."_

Our words echoed in my head as I watched her turn and run away from me.


	7. It's the Way

**Disclaimer:** _**Don't live in Arizona. Don't own Twilight, yah dig?  
Alsper's ours. Him and his fantabulus ideas.**_

**CBE/Kirmit: (Robs/Alice) **So here's Alice. Please no one kill me for this. This is probably the hardest chapter I have ever had to write. I actually cried at one point. And Yes there is more to the James story, K and I finish telling it at a later date. Special thanks to Kristin and Kels for keeping me in good spirits with funny videos and what not. Amanda for getting me drunk after this chapter was finished.

**Calin: (Kristin/Jasper) **Thanks to everyone's support on the last Chapter, seriously I was ready for flames. I know a LOT of you expressed your concerns about Jazz's custody… well just wait this whole messed up situation is FAR from over. I have to give mad props to my PIC, she went Emo for this and still managed to smile, thus proving how awesome she is (Hello she was mentioned on TLYDF blog for crying out loud!!! Side note: (not related to this story…) Men suck. The. End.

We would like to also give our BIG thanks to Kels our "boomthefuckdone" beta! And once again congrats on your Acceptance into your chosen Uni! That is fuckawesome!

**Playlist: Sugarcult **– Pretty girl (the way); Simple plan - Save you

* * *

**Chapter 7. It's The Way.**

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

The baseboard in front of me needed to be dusted. I needed to sweep. I couldn't move, the cool stone floor under me seemed to cradle me.

_James. _For three years I was with James. He was a musician who traveled a lot and I had accepted that. I didn't see him often, but when I did, it was about the sex. I never thought anything about it, I was never close enough to anyone to really talk about it. Maybe if I had been, someone would've told me our relationship was fucked up.

_I met him at a club, tall, glorious looking with blond hair that a Pantene model would be envious of. We made out some and went up to his hotel room. Afterwards he asked if he could 'just put it in a little bit' and took my virginity. After that, every few weeks he would be back to see me, I learned everything from him. He bought me roses and candies, he took me out to dinner, and he lavished me with attention. He called me almost every night and would tell me how much he loved me. I thought I loved him, but I didn't feel for him even a quarter of how I felt for Jasper. _

I was so fucked in the head that I couldn't even think straight. I heard the door open. _Impossible, Edward was gone for another couple of days, _I thought.

_When it ended. _I wrapped myself in a ball, kicking a lock of hair while doing so. _I went to the art museum with Edward and some bimbo he was dating at the time. Then I saw James, a ring on his left hand, holding a very obviously pregnant woman loosely around the middle and a child holding his other hand. I walked home after that, hugging myself. Praying that I would be alright. _I could feel the tears start to spill down my cheeks. He didn't love me, why would he? My own family didn't even really love me. I was never interested in the same things as everyone else, never had any real friends, girls were always too catty and guys didn't understand my sense of humor.

Except Jasper, he understood. But I would be fucked if he weren't exactly like James. _Why did I fall for Jasper? WHY?! I didn't even know him that long! _He fucking acted like he hated me for the majority of that time. What the hell was wrong with me? Isn't this shit supposed to be, I dunno, easier the less time it's been?

_I saw him with her, the beautiful Latin woman and his voice crept up in the back of my head, "I prefer dark haired beauties." That was definitely what was standing in front of me, he smiled a little at a child in the car and turned to give the woman a hug, I stopped moving forward, just staring, waiting, for what? I had no clue. Then I saw it. They kissed. They kissed. They kissed. _I rolled into a tighter ball.

_I wanted to run up and kick him in the balls, I wanted to turn around and go back to where I had come from. Anything, but stand there and stare. My shoes felt like they were melted to the cement. The beautiful woman got into the car touching Jasper gently, then left. She didn't even look at me. Jasper did. I must have been a sight. I realized I was gaping and could feel tears burning my eyes, I moved my hand to cover my mouth, it obviously wasn't going to close anytime soon. He studied me for a minute looking defeated. Yeah dumb ass you got caught. The words came out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. _

"_I can't believe…" my voice broke," I…I…Do you have any idea? Do…" He tried to interject, but I cut him off. "You need to stay the fuck away from me. Don't come near me ever again!" I tried to cry out but I got choked up a little bit, I turned and started to run for my car across the street. I could hear his feet hitting the pavement as he chased after me. Why was he chasing me? I saw what I needed to see, I am not that big of a glutton for punishment. I reached my car, got back in and left him. _

Memories are like ghosts, they haunt you. And like ghosts sometimes they come back after a certain period of time. I remembered our first night while I was driving away in the car, everything. I made it to the condo and remembered James. Those memories started to combine and soon I could feel both of their hands all over me. I felt like I was going to be sick, I went to the bathroom.

When I was sure I wasn't going to get sick I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself. Contemplating what I was going to do. I had no idea, then I saw the scissors, _"I like dark haired beauties."_

I picked them up and grabbed my hair. _Fuck it all. _I thought as I started to cut, the locks falling to the floor in uneven lengths. Then I saw Jasper standing behind me in the mirror and I collapsed. I sucked in air through my lungs.

I heard someone call my name from the hall, as I started to sob. I just wanted people to leave me alone. The person with the voice found me pretty quickly. I heard her mumble something about Edward before she kneeled beside me. "Alice... honey...?" She fucking knew my name. How the hell was that possible? I turned to look at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked my voice cracking. Not the most polite way of speaking to someone, but I was having some serious heartache here. She rocked back a little so she was crouched.

"I'm Bella... Edward's… umm…girlfriend?" She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes internally. _Of course you are. _I turned away before responding.

"Edward isn't here." She shifted around me, sweeping my hair with her hands.

"I know that... And I'm not here for him Alice, I'm here cause you don't need to be alone..," She trailed off. I started to cry a little more at this person's random act of kindness. _Fuck, you would think I just drank Whiskey the way I'm acting._

I opened up the rest of my broken and bleeding heart. "Why doesn't anyone love me? Why does this shit keep happening to me?" I asked her, in a whisper because I didn't know if I actually wanted her to hear it. She stopped sweeping the hair around me and faced me again.

"That's not true. Edward loves you. Jesus, he thinks the world of you." I scoffed at her, he didn't love me, he loved the fact I was fucking marketable. "What happened Alice?" She asked as if she cared.

"I'm just fucking retarded." I laughed miserably. She waited patiently for more and because I really couldn't stop the damn verbal diarrhea I was having, I did just that. "I fell. Like, hard. Like a dumbass and nothing." I Remembered what Edward had told me I internally flipped him off. "He was right."

"Well, it's apparent you fell." She offered me her hand, "Come on. Let's go talk somewhere." I stared at her, why was she being so nice? I looked into her eyes, deep and brown. There was no judgment in them, a little bit of pain and pity, but no judgment. So I took her hand and she smiled and helped me up off the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm a good listener, I have an emotional tool for a cousin and well... you have met your brother before right?" I laughed a little. _Lets see, Edward, stuck so far up his own ass he can't see straight, thinks he's looking out for everyone else, but he's just looking out for himself. Yeah I met him. _I nodded.

"I think he has 'Jackass' tattooed somewhere." I replied softly.

"Without going all TMI on you, I won't answer that." She winked at me and I made a face. _Gross I really didn't need the mental image. _"Kitchen or Living room?" She asked. I looked at her. _Depends on your answer missy. _I thought.

"Do you like Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter?" I asked her and she looked at me funny. _What? It was just a question._

"That's only the best flavor they have!" She exclaimed. _I like you already, _I thought. I tried to smile at her, my face wasn't cooperating.

"Kitchen." I responded starting to walk in that direction. She nodded at me, and continued the small talk apparently she was better at it than me.

"Seriously, what woman doesn't like chocolate?" I scoffed and threw out the first name that came to mind.

"Edward." She stopped and leaned against the doorframe laughing, clutching her sides as if she might burst. _Well I'm glad I can make you laugh, lady. _I worked mainly on autopilot, going over to the freezer and taking out two pints, going to the utensil drawer and pulled out two spoons making places up at the bar in front of bar stools. Bella managed to stop laughing at this point and as I started to sit and eat my ice cream she had made her way in and sat next to me on the barstool. I started to really feel sorry for myself at this point and was bordering on really wanting to punch something or just throw the damn ice cream. So I jabbed the ice cream a few times with my spoon.

"So like I said, I'm Bella, and you really need to not abuse Ben and Jerry, they are here to comfort you. Want to tell me about it?" I scoffed and stopped stabbing the ice cream._ This girl is funny, but do I want to bear my soul to you? Fuck no. I've done that. See how it ended._

"You're going to think I'm an idiot 'cause I dunno even know how I ended up this bad." Truthfulness. I suck at lies.

"By ending up this bad... you mean, feeling like you can't breathe without hearing that persons voice, like your skies are grey until you see his smile and the way that smile makes his eyes sparkle, and suddenly it was if there was no clouds?" I stared at her as she jabbed her own spoon into the ice cream. _Well shit lady I didn't mean to offend you, but you did fucking ask me what was wrong with me, didn't you? _She snorted a little, "Yeah have no idea what that's like."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to assume." I told her. She shook her head and smiled a little at me.

"No, don't apologize."

"I tend to assume a lot," Thinking of Jasper, the sex, the weekend, my heart hurt even more. "Tragic character flaw." I finished, looking into her eyes for a minute before looking down again.

She scoffed a little, "Better then lack of coordination." I smirked a little at her. I guess so. I wouldn't be able to live with wearing heels. I'll never understand why, but I felt like I could be honest with her. So I started to talk, hoping that she would understand what I was trying to say.

"What would you say if I told you I thought I was in love once? But I felt something deeper for someone else, someone my brother didn't approve of." She raised an eyebrow at me while taking a bite of her ice cream. "But I went after him anyway because I followed my instincts. 'Cause whenever he hurts, no matter how much he hurts me, I have to make sure he's okay." She promptly took the spoon that she was sucking on out of her mouth.

"Then I would say congratulations, you really are a woman." She smiled. _Oooh snarky. I'm liking her more and more. _I laughed, she continued. "And that you were fooling yourself. You didn't love the first time.…" She looked into her ice cream, as if she was talking to herself. I stared at her, ready for her to continue at any time. She didn't disappoint. "Okay answer me this....The 'one love'... did you ever feel like you had to know where he was, just to know that he was happy?" I shook my head. I knew he'd come back and that he was happy wherever he was at the moment. I never really put that much time into it.

"And with the guy that Dickward doesn't approve of...did you feel that with him?" I smirked when she called my brother 'Dickward'. I thought I was the only one who gave him names like that. I guess not. I nodded in response to her question about Jasper, even now, my heart was broken and I still just had this desire to make sure he was happy. But I've only known him three weeks. This was insanity.

"But I hardly know him." I argued. She shrugged.

"I hardly know your brother, and I must admit, even I have an unhealthy attraction to him. But it doesn't make the pain any less when he fucks up." I scoffed, I knew my brother well enough to know that he fucked up a lot. And Jasper fucked up too.

"Yeah. He fucks up. He has someone else. How can I love someone who is with someone else?" I asked her, choking up a little. Bella coughed a few times before responding. I don't think she realized I got cheated on, or whatever. I still hadn't figured that out. _What the fuck were we?_

"Someone else?"

"I saw him kiss her." I whispered as the image popped back into the front of my head. I heard her yell something and she looked pissed as I laid my head on the cold granite of the counter top.

"Sorry bad reaction... never really had a heart to heart with a girl before…" I didn't understand why she was sorry. She had nothing to be sorry for. I didn't really know how these things were supposed to go either.

"It's a first for me as well."

"Look at that we popped each other's cherries…" She chuckled, "you think Edward would be jealous?" I laughed into the counter that where I was resting my head.

"Yes, have you met my brother?" I asked her. Still laughing she rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"Touché." She laughed a little more before continuing. "I see you have the great Cullen wit as well. I know what will make you feel better." You do? I looked at her and made an interested sound. She grinned like a devil. "Shopping, makeovers, mani, pedis, and lots of margaritas." She wanted to get me drunk which was not so great for me right now. That was how I ended up in this sad scenario. I laughed a little bit. I could feel the anger rise in me again.

"Is it bad that I really wanna punch him right now?"

"Nope, trust me your not the only one in that department. In fact I'd be happy to take you wherever he is to do it." She said in a definite manner. I shrugged. Punching him was pointless and I knew it.

"Not that it would do anything. Proud son of a bitch, he doesn't even care."

"Oh come on... you know you want to go all "Carrie Underwood" on his ass." She said, biting her lip a little. She looked more excited about beating in his car than I did. I thought about it, taking a bat and beating the hell out of his damn precious SUV. But then I imagined the look of horror on his face once he saw it and I couldn't do that to him anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes, bringing up his eyes half lidded and smoldering in my mind. The way he looked at me when we had sex. I shook my head.

"I do, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Even after he hurt you?" She asked sounding shocked. _Yes bitch, do you have hearing problems? My fucking god. I can't fucking hurt him. _

"I still....I can't hurt him." I almost said I still loved him. But I had no idea if that's even what it was. I was so fucked up right now I had no idea which way was up. I could see her nodding in the corner of my eye.

"I understand." I knew that if this was Edward's girl than he had most likely met her at Sue's since that's where he went.

"Do you remember me bitch slapping a guy about a week ago? It was a big scene." She nodded her lips pursed.

"Yeah it was interesting...people were more shocked that Whitlock was talking to a female rather then smoking like a chimney outside...what about it?" What, they were shocked he talked to a girl? Really? I was confused. I remembered him eyefucking me. Those eyes. I could see them again, eyefucking me, a smug smile on his face.

"Um, that's the mystery guy. See why I'm an idiot?" I asked. He was a musician. I should've just stayed away. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No honey you aren't an idiot." She seemed to be considering something. "Jasper Whitlock? No shit... how'd you manage that one? I have seen many try and fail. I swear the only thing that matters to that man is the music." I nodded.

"I agree. And really great sex. He seems to like sex a lot." Bella snorted, sounding like a choking sound in her ice cream. My room, my bed. The feelings I got, the stupid candles. "Ass." I said mostly to myself.

"Well then you're the only one that's had a privilege to that cowboy." She bit her lip as if trying to hold in a laugh.

"And obviously the girl he was kissing. She's privileged as well." _Anything you want Alice, _his voice called in my head. _Liar. _I shot back.

"Like I said Alice, Many have tired, but he always seems to go home alone." I shrugged still laying my head on the counter.

"All I have to do is piss him off... maybe they've gone about it the wrong way. Have they tried seriously pissing him off?" _What. Do. You. Want? _He yelled at me in my head, his face inches from mine, his eyes narrowed. _You. _I thought. I closed my eyes as a tear came out.

"Alice, in the years that I've... hung out at Sue's... Jasper doesn't even spare the other girls a look. He goes in, plays his songs, sits with his family, and goes home. That's it." The first time I saw him, he was watching me sing. His incredible eyes, his lips. The dark hair that flopped a little in his face.

"He looked at me. He smelled me." I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. She laughed as well.

"Well shit, I don't swing that way and I'd look at you." She nudged my shoulder making me laugh again. "He smelled you?" I laughed again. "What the hell is he a dog or something?" She was almost falling out of her chair laughing. The memory hit me him leaning closer, smelling my hair.

"Yeah he smelled my hair." I laughed at how ridiculous that was. He fucking smelled my hair. _What kind of odd shit is that?_

"Did he say why?" We both continued laughing.

"He said I smelled like coconuts."

"Coconuts? …Strange."

"That's what I thought!"

"He's been weird since birth." She laughed and abruptly stopped herself. I tried to remember what she had just said, _had she said since birth? _"I mean since I've known him." She said quickly. Oh it was probably one of the inside joke things I almost never understand. She shoved in a bite of ice cream and smiled at me. I heard his voice in my head again, raw, southern, deep and husky.

"He told me stuff."

"Like what?"

"He said he felt what I felt too. He said that he always wanted to see me smile…" I could hear him talking to me again. Angry, happy, horny. Maybe I just wasn't good enough. He was just trying 'us' out. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes again. "I am so stupid. I fell for it again." Thinking of James, all my memories were starting to blur together in my head. It was making me dizzy.

"No you're not Alice…" she said gently, rubbing my back. "Remember the night of the slap?" Of course I did. Looking back I should've done one of two things, either not overreacted to the song or not followed him. I nodded to let her know I remembered. "Remember when he went on stage after that?" _Duh, lady I followed him after that song 'cause I couldn't ever watch him hurt_. I nodded again hoping she would make her point sometime soon. "In all the years I've seen him perform, never once had I see him give himself over to the emotion of the song like he did that night and I noticed that his eyes never left you. He cares about you, Alice. He's just got a jaded past from what I hear from his sister. He doesn't let anyone in because he doesn't want to hurt them the way he's been hurt." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah well we all have our scars." That seemed to irritate the hell out of her, she pinched the bridge of her nose. My brother usually did that when he was annoyed. _Well lady. You invited yourself in._

"Can I tell you something and you promise me you won't kill me?" _Whatever, lady. _I nodded. "I'm twenty three years old. My name is Isabella Swan, My Father was Charlie Swan…" _Why was that name familiar to me? _"Samantha Swans brother until she married Thomas Michael Whitlock." My jaw dropped, Jasper's parents. Bella was Jasper's cousin. If I felt like an idiot before, I really felt like one now. I clenched my teeth and sucked in air, trying my best not to throw her ass out of the apartment, remembering that she was my brother's girlfriend. "I've known Jasper for twenty three years and trust me I want to pound his face in right now, But you need me more then he does. He fucked up. But he has some serious shit he's dealing with because of...well... Shit." She started to pick at her nails, she wanted to make excuses for him fine. First she needed to fucking hear why he broke me so goddamned hard.

"You know how I said something about scars?" My voice was low and gruff. She nodded, looking at me in surprise. "The first guy I ever...fucked, I dated him for three years. Three years is a really long time at this age okay? He told me he loved me, how beautiful I was, how special, how _fascinating_. He was married, he had kids. The _entire_ time I dated him. And now…" Bella's eye got wide for a moment there and then just nodded, as if in agreement. "When I saw him....it brought it back to me." I thought about seeing him with the pretty lady and the little girl. My insides clenched, it was happening all over again. I gave myself to him, as scared as I was I did it. I started to yell, I was so angry with myself for letting it get that far that quickly, him for being a judgmental bastard and her for acting like she cares. "I am not a whore! I am _not _a fucking princess! Your cousin doesn't know shit about me or my pain or shit I had to deal with growing up. OKAY?!" She looked at me dead in the face.

"And you don't know about him... not trying to piss you off." She raised up her arms in surrender. "Just hear me out." I was so pissed I couldn't see straight. She just kept sticking up for her cousin. _Of course she would._

"Jasper, started dating Maria when he was fourteen, they had an on again off again relationship that everyone in the family told him to stay away from." She sighed and mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. So that bitch's name was Maria. Good to know._ Seriously I didn't need to hear that Jasper is in love with some whore. _"About five years ago, Maria just disappeared without one fucking word to Jasper." Whoa his abandonment issues. There's an answer. The reason he got so pissed when I left in the morning. She wasn't done. "Then six months later she shows up wanting money. Thinking since he's the heir to the Whitlock Ranch, he'd give it to her." _Filthy fucking hypocrite! _I screamed in my brain, he was the fucking rich bitch! "Well it turns out she was pregnant." _What did she just say? _I looked at her and she chuckled with a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, Jazz is daddy." _What the fuck? Oh my fucking god! He had a fucking kid, that little girl was his? Fuck_! I could feel the color drain from my face. I just gaped at her during the rest of the speech. "Only he sees his daughter maybe once a month for a day. Maria is seriously fucked in the head. And from what I understand from Jazz... he was saying good bye to them today." _What?_

"Why?!" I demanded, _how dare he abandon his daughter!_

"I believe he said her words were 'either pay me, keep giving me dick when I want it. Or say good by to Jordan.' Of course the last bit was thrown in after he told her that he was seeing you." She ground her teeth angrily. _He told her he was dating me? He had a fucking kid? What the hell? _"We don't trust Maria to use the money for Jordan on top of what he pays now, so that was never an option and Jazz... well he's not the kind of man to whore around... so that wasn't an option either." I understood, and his decision broke my heart even worse.

"Doesn't he have rights?" She nodded, looking sad.

"I don't know for how much longer, he said something about seeing a lawyer on Friday." _What the fuck was going on in that fucked up head of his?_

"Why?"

"He's going to give her up... he thinks its best that she stops being used as a pawn in her mothers games." I could hear her voice break. This was a really fucked up situation. I suddenly felt the need to comfort Jasper again. Something in me clicked though, I couldn't help him. What he was going through was way worse than what I was going through and compared to him I really did look like a spoiled Princess. But wait…

"I...why did he kiss her?" I don't understand. Maybe it was way too complicated for my mind to wrap itself around. She shook her head.

"I can't answer that, only he can." I placed my forehead on the countertop again. _You look and act like a princess all the time around him, no wonder he hated you. _I thought in my head.

"I can't talk to him." I groaned into the counter, "I really want to beat the hell out of him and hug him and make all his damn pain go away at the same fucking time." She laughed.

"All men we truly care about make us feel that way, do you know how many times I wanted to drive your brother and his precious car off a cliff?" I wondered how long this girl had been dating my brother. I laughed a little, joining in on her joke.

"You know how many times I've wanted to?" She laughed, her brown eyes sparkling.

"How did you put up with him for twenty one years?" I shrugged.

"He's always taken care of me."

"But seriously, the situation with you and Jazz... it'll work its self out." I nodded, thinking about the fact that he must care about me if he told the ice queen to pound the pavement, 'cause he wasn't giving her none while he was with me. I pulled some of my hair over my shoulder to look at it. It looked really uneven. _What the fuck was I thinking? _I started to cry and laugh at the same time. I couldn't believe I actually did that!

"I cut my hair." She started to laugh and gave me a hug.

"How about we go do girly shit and make fun of stupid celebs." She laughed and I nodded. I started to tidy up the kitchen and she helped me. I began to think about what Jasper was doing, he was essentially giving up his daughter to stay with me. That made me feel like shit.

"I don't know if I can handle this...Jasper being a daddy...if he's gonna give her up 'cause of me. I don't want to live with that." I said to her, getting a rag as she sighed, leaning against the sink.

"All I can say Alice, is if it weren't for you, he wouldn't seen what Maria is doing to their little girl, using her as a pawn to get money." I felt very bad for Jasper's daughter. I remembered what the back of her looked liked like, long curly brown hair. Tall, thin, and her clothes hung on her awkwardly. Her shoes looked like they were in rough shape. _That lady didn't take care of Jasper's daughter properly! _Thinking about everything she had done. I could feel my blood boil.

"I know I don't know her, but is it alright if I hate her too?" I asked. She chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me.

"By all means. My aunt Sammie is the president of the Maria is a Cunt club, so welcome to the club." She grinned at me. I nodded my head to her, thinking about how my mother hates my brother's cheating ex, Tanya.

"My brother has a girlfriend again...huh." She looked at me curiously and I smiled in return. "Guess I can't make jokes about his secretaries anymore." She snorted in laughter.

"Why not? I do." I laughed. She was cool, nice and funny. _My brother better hang on to her or else I'd kick his ass. _I hugged her.

"Why do I know we're going to be great friends?"

"Cause I'm fuckawesome." She stated rather cockily. I laughed and shrugged.

"I guess so." She laughed some more. Jasper, he needs to take care of his daughter. It was obvious that Lady Death wasn't going to. Jasper couldn't give his daughter up, not for me, not for anyone that was wrong. _Maybe if I gave him a push in the right direction, _I thought. I could buy her some stuff to show him that I was both okay with his having a daughter and him keeping his daughter.

"What size does she wear?" She gave me an odd look.

"Who?"

"Um…" _Fuck what was her name? _I was hoping that Bella would just catch on and tell me. No such luck. "Jasper's daughter?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Jordan Marie Whitlock?" I gave her a half smile, knowing I got caught.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Well, she's supposed to be 5T but she's hella taller then she should be, for which I blame Jazz. So I think a seven?" She shrugged. _Did no one buy her clothes? _I wondered.

"Ok. Thanks." I smiled at her, thanking her for the information. _If anything she could grow into it. _I almost laughed at myself. I sounded like my mom.

"No problem." She smiled as I turned and walked into my room grabbing a hoodie to cover my horrendous hair and my purse.

"Can we go get my hair fixed first? Jasper can't see me like this." Even thinking about it made me cringe. I didn't want him to know he broke me. I had to be strong, even if it did hurt a little. I came back to her laughing.

"No. I'm gonna make you stay like that until Edward gets back…" _Oh my god did she want Edward to kill Jazz? _He would do it if he knew. She must have understood the look that was on my face. "Kidding! Lets go!" She stated, grabbing her own purse and I led her out of the condo.

We went to my usual place and sat down waiting, they usually didn't take walk in's, but money talks. And I threatened to make my money walk. They listened and I got my emergency haircut. Bella waited outside while it was done. I could see her talking into her phone, I knew there was probably only two people she could be talking to, my brother or Jazz. I pushed it out of my head, not really wanting to think about it.

"So who's the guy?" Brandon, my usual hairdresser said as he snipped my wet hair. I gave him a small smile in the mirror.

"How do you know there's a guy?" I asked, looking smug and cocking an eyebrow. He cocked an eyebrow in the mirror right back.

"Listen sweets, you've come in here every six weeks for three years. I have done your hair every single time. The last time you did some drastic was over Douche Bag. So honey, cut the crap. It must've been a pretty big deal. You didn't cut your own hair last time." I licked my teeth and pursed my lips lightly.

"Another musician." He nodded giving me a knowing smirk. "He's from Texas." He snorted lightly.

"A home state boy, huh? You know everything's bigger from Texas." Then he winked at me, I chuckled lightly really not wanting to think about Jasper's size.

"He's got these incredible fuck me eyes. And his mouth, my god. I could go on and on about his mouth." Brandon cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "But it's more than that. When he holds me it makes me feel like I have a reason for everything. When he kisses me I feel it to my toes. The sex is hot of course." He smirked at me again.

"Honey, I think you could make missionary hot." I laughed at him, "I've seen you devour every issue of Cosmo. You better be good."

"We don't get along all of the time. As a matter of fact he was a one night stand that I bitch slapped about a week ago." He stopped cutting and stared at me in the mirror, confused. "Yeah I know it was fast. I just felt this pull to him. I had to make sure he was okay, and then, then it turned into something more." He resumed fixing my hair.

"So what made you chop all your gorgeous hair off?"

"He kissed his baby's mama." I said stiffly. Brandon stared at me in the mirror again.

"What? Well, honey he is losing out. He's going to regret it someday." Brandon smiled at me reassuringly. I think he already does, I thought in my head.

After about twenty minutes of talking about Brandon's new boy toy my hair was done and styled. It was short and chunky layers, he curled them all out so it looked even more fab. I hugged him and gave him a hefty tip.

I took Bella to my favorite place to get my nails done, we both got rebases on our previously manicured nails. I picked baby blue for my toes and my usual lady, Kim, painted a pink flower on each of my big toes.

Then we went shopping, which had mixed feeling for me. When I closed my eyes I saw the kiss. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Shopping normally calmed me down some. I bought a few things for myself and then I went on my mission, taking Bella along with me as a willing accomplice.

We picked out clothes for Jordan, having no nieces or nephews myself, I actually think I did an okay job. I bought her three dresses that were simple and bought her three pairs of dress sandals to go with to which Bella laughed. Then I found a store that had a pink Beatles shirt and I bought that too. I walked around and bought her some jeans, another shirt, a jacket and sneakers. Then I walked by a Stetson store. I figured if she's anything like her daddy, well she needed one. So Bella and I found a pink one to buy her and had it wrapped up. After my shopping excursion for Jordan I had six bags. Bella just laughed at me.

"Wow you haven't even met Jordy and you seem attached." I laughed a little.

"Well, she's a part of Jasper." I shrugged, showing her how much I cared about her hypocritical cousin. She nodded giving me a half smile.

"That she is, if only she had blond hair to go with those eyes.... at least she doesn't have his fucking mouth." She rolled her eyes, I knew she was talking about Jazz's potty mouth, but I kinda liked his potty mouth.

"Yes well…" I trailed off not sure what to say and shrugged. "I bet she's pretty." I added so I didn't seem like a complete ass.

"She is... Oh! I have a picture want to see?" I nodded as she pulled an old looking picture out of her purse and showed it to me. She has dark curls and bright blue-green eyes, I could Jasper's nose on her face and despite what Bella had said, Jordan did have his mouth.

"Awww....she's adorable." Bella nodded her agreement.

"She is Princess Jordy, that's what Jazz calls her. You should see her door at his house in Texas. It has it painted on there. As soon as he found out it was a girl he did that." She shook her head and laughed a little. I joined in a little, I didn't understand how someone who sounded like he wanted so much to be this child's daddy would give her up so easily. All the information I had gathered swirled in my head. He was giving her up so he can still be with me, he didn't want to sleep with his ex anymore or give her more money. What kind of sick twisted bitch was she? Then I remembered the kiss. He still loved her, that I was sure of, but the reason behind it escaped me.

I needed to let him go so he could figure shit out. I was tired of shit like this happening. I needed to take myself out of the equation. If everything Bella told me was true then I was going to end up hurting him. The thought burned a hole in my stomach and made me want to puke. Before I could lose my nerve I picked up the bags.

"I should go give these to him. Wait here, okay? I don't need you to hate me too." My voice cracked a little. He was going to hate me for leaving, it was the thing he hated the most. Boy did he ever have abandonment issues. Bella raised an eyebrow as if she was going to question what the hell I was doing but seemed to rethink it and nodded her consent.

I saw him standing behind the register, his head in his hands, occasionally rubbing his face with them. Some kid walked up and asked about the new Linkin Park Album, he pointed a finger in the opposite direction from me and I inhaled deeply, preparing my speech in my head. He needed to get his shit together. I couldn't make his decisions for him. _You could help, _a small voice said, I squashed it quickly.

I rolled my shoulders back and walked towards him, confident in the choice I had made. His eyes flickered to me, when I reached him, he mumbled an apology. I just bit my lower lip. _Seriously, why the fuck did he kiss her? _I couldn't get over it. I set the bags on the counter in front of him. He looked at them with a bewildered expression, his eyes still avoiding mine.

"Those are for Jordan, Heir Whitlock." His eyes snapped up to meet mine. They were bloodshot and wide, like I had just kneed him in the nuts. "You know what? You are such a fucking hypocrite. At least I worked for my money. And if you think that you're giving up your daughter for her sake you're a fucking liar. You're just being selfish." He opened his mouth to say something, I put a finger up to silence him. I wasn't finished. "Maybe you should figure out a way to take your child from that skank instead of walking away and leaving her to defend herself against mommy dearest."

He looked so dejected that I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to be clear with him. He needed to do the right thing and sometimes the right thing wasn't the easiest. I turned and walked out before I could cry again. _Fuck Alice, _I thought to myself_, when the fuck did you grow up?_

I was giving up something and someone I really wanted for his own good. The situation he was in was fucked, but he needed to grow up and figure out what he wanted for himself, he didn't need anyone else's judgment. Once he was on the other side, if he still wanted me, I would be waiting.


	8. All The Things She Said

**Disclaimer:** _"Dood, You're Robin right?" ~Calin_

_"Yep and your Kristin?" ~Kirmit_

_"Yep" ~Calin_

_"Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight" ~Kirmit_

_"Damn it, I think Aslper got in the left over birthday cake..." ~Calin_

_

* * *

_

**Calin(Kristin/Jasper)** First of, thank you so much to our reviews cause, man I was VERY freaked about the whole Jordan/Maria thing! It really makes me happy to see how many of you are totally for Jasper being a daddy, and It's fuckawesome that you guys are behind Alice 100% I'm in awe of you guys! So this chapter might answer some questions, might have you ask more! But as always leave a little review for us and we'll answer to the best of our ability or come talk with us on the twilighted forums! A big thanks to my PIC Robs who is always making me smile or laugh, when all I want to do is bash my head in… (yea I know EMO lol)

**CBE/Kirmit: (Robs/Alice)** Now we'll see if my girl got Jazz to pull his head out. I want to thank a special group of people, the people who read this story, added to their favs list, leave us reviews and write us on the forum. We love you.

Thanks as always to Kels, the super awesome Beta.

**Playlist suggestion:** All the things she said – t.A.T.u; Buttons – PussyCat Dolls feat. Snoop Dogg; So long, Good bye – 10 years; Things I'll never say – Avril Lavigne; My Wish – Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Chapter 8: All The Things She Said**

_It's for the best Jazz. You warned her you. You told her you didn't want to hurt her. Yet she was the one that insisted that you give 'it', whatever it was, a try. She's got no one to blame but herself._

I shook my head to clear my thought, but it wasn't helping. I could still hear her screaming "_Don't come near me ever again!_" at me as the tears stained her face.

Fuck! Why the hell was I feeling so guilty about hurting her? It wasn't like we were exclusive, where we?

Regardless, I was the reason she was crying. It was me that hurt her.

_But you warned her_.

My phone was ringing for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Every other time had been Bella. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Shit I wasn't in the mood to be here at work, but I needed the cash.

I looked at the phone, Bella smiling face flashing at me. Fuck, might as well pick it up so she leaves me alone.

"What Bells?" Damn my voice was raspier then I thought.

"Jasper.... where's Alice? Is she with you?" Her voice was high with concern. Well, shit if she knew something happened then news sure did travel fast.

"No... I don't..." Wait, why can't she find Alice? She wouldn't do something stupid would she? "Oh fuck Bella, I fucking hurt her... I promised... and…" I lost it at this point, I was angry at myself for getting close, for letting her get to me like this. But most of all I was angry that I hurt her.

_You really should have walked away Jazz._

"What happened Jazz?" She sounded more confused then anything.

"She saw me and Maria…" I wiped away a tear. _That's odd…_

"And?" She prompted.

"And I had to make a choice, to paraphrase; either pay her, keep giving her dick when she wants it, or I'll never see Jordy again. This was after I told her about Alice."

"And why would this be affecting Alice now?" Oh God don't make me say it Bella!

"Because she saw…" I trailed off feeling, like the air was knocked out of my lungs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO JASPER?" Bella screamed at me.

"I hurt her..." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me. "And I lost Jordy…" No such luck.

"Fuck! I have to find her. I will _deal_ with you later!" She warned as she hung up on me. I hit the off button and slammed my head into the desk. Today was going to be a long fucking day.

------

Kelci needed a break so I managed to drag my 'emo' ass out of the manager's office to take over the register. I wasn't in the mood to be a fucking people person. Not only did I manage to fuck up my life, but I fucked up two others. Alice and Jordan's. _The two princesses_, my traitorous mind teased. Yeah, I lost them both All because of that fucking gold digging, no class, slut. I always thought that the love of my child would keep me loving Maria, but now it was clear that it didn't matter. She showed her true colors and I fucking hated it.

"Do you have the new Linkin Park Album?" A voice squeaked at me. I didn't even bother to lift my head from my hands, as I removed one to point him into the direction his request. I brought my hand back, rubbing both over my face roughly and pulling them through my hair. I looked up out of instinct, and I thought I was fucking hallucinating.

"I'm sorry." I managed to gurgle out. Alice just bit her lower lip and placed a couple of shopping bags on the counter. I raised an eyebrow at her as my eyes widened, taking in the store names on the bags.

"Those are for Jordan, Heir Whitlock." She said, immediately my eyes locked on to her. How the fuck did she know that? "You know what? You are such a fucking hypocrite. At least I worked for my money. And if you think that you're giving up your daughter for her sake, you're a fucking liar. You're just being selfish." She glared at me. How am I being selfish? I don't want her to be a pawn in Maria's twisted mind games. If I'm out of the picture she won't be tortured into that. I felt my jaw open to say something, but I felt as if my tongue weighed a ton.

She put up a finger to silence me, obviously aware that I was trying to respond. "Maybe you should figure out a way to take your child from that skank instead of walking away and leaving her to defend herself against _mommy dearest_." She spat out. I knew she was right. I had been trying to find the courage to fight Maria for Jordan. But she hardly knew me, how could she possibly be happier with me? At least with Maria, she's with my mother and around the ones she knows. Not a stranger.

Without another word, Alice turned around, and that's when I noticed her hair was shorter. But that wasn't what made my heart shatter more then it already was. It was the fact that as she walked away from me, I saw her hold her self around her middle. Resembling someone that was trying to keep themselves together, as her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

She was broken too…

Because of me.

_There was defiantly a reserved spot in Hell for Jasper Thomas Whitlock._

---------

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room. Rose tried to call after me but I really didn't fucking care. I just wanted to become unconscious so I could stop thinking, stop feeling, just stop being.

Luck wasn't on my side, because as soon as I entered my room, I could smell her. And when I closed my eyes, I could see her. Fuck, my skin would tingle as if I was being touched by her.

Now I was lying on my floor, staring into the black nothingness. The house was silent, telling me that Rose had gone to bed. Bella probably was too, if she was even home**.**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" I groaned as I heard Bella scream for me. _Well, she's home._ I could hear her running up the stairs. I was quite surprised that she didn't fall up them.

"You inconsiderate, self righteous, asshole!" she screamed as she kicked me.

"Ow! Fuck Bella!" I whined, sitting up to rub my shin.

"Do you realize how much trouble you caused? Fuck, not only is Edward ready to kill you because you've disrespected his sister, but now, now you fucking ruined her, Jasper! She was a mess when I got to her!" She pulled out her phone, dialing a number before hitting the speaker button.

The voice I heard was male and panicky, but not one I knew.

"Bella? Hey can you do me a favor? I can't get a hold of Alice, I've called her cell, the house phone, I've tried texting her. I even called Vivian, the professor she's close with and she said she never made it to class today. I am really freaking out. She never misses class, except for that one time with your cousin. Can you please find her and tell her to call me? I feel like such a shit for leaving her alone after we got into a fight. Please, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened. Can you check with your cousin, maybe she isn't answering because she's with him. Please Bella, the last time she was like this...well I really can't talk about it." His voice cracked as if he was trying not to let his real fears seep through his voice, "Please, I really can't lose my sister. Please Bella."

"This," she motioned to the phone as she snapped it shut. "Is the last of _several_ messages J.T!" I flinched when she called me that. Shit is serious with her when she abbreviates my name.

"Of course, he blew up your phone. He's like her fucking warden." I growled, sounding more like a petulant child. "I can't believe you're fucking him." She glared at me with the last comment, but chose not to respond to it.

"Well, maybe if my cousin didn't think with his dick, Edward wouldn't have to protect Alice from you! What the fuck do you think he was talking about Jasper? YOU! He knew you did something! And when he sees how broken his little sister is," She sighed shaking her head. "I don't know if I can even stop him!" She sat down on the floor next to me, her anger rolling off her in waves.

I deserved what ever Edward had planned for me.

Just then Bella punched me hard in my shoulder.

"Fuck! Will you stop hitting me!" I complained, rubbing my shoulder. I glanced at her hand and sighed.

"Charlie always told you to leave your thumb out Bells." I said softly as I watcher bend and extend her fingers. _Shit I hope she didn't break anything._

"Don't you dare bring up my father" she hissed. "And what the fuck? You kissed Maria!? Are you fucking insane?"

"She kissed me! I pushed her off. Why did you tell Alice about Jordan?" It dawned at me, she's the reason Alice called me 'Heir Whitlock'. "Shit! You told her about Whitlock Ranching, didn't you?!" This made me mad at her.

"Excuse me for not letting Alice think you were secretly married! I only told her about Jordan so she would understand why Maria was even in the goddamned picture. And for your information J.T., all I said about the Whitlock Ranching was you were to inherit all that goes with it. Not the fact that your family is the number one supplier of ranching things in the US."

"She called me 'Heir Whitlock,' Isabella." I hissed.

"Well you are!" she hissed back.

I threw myself back, forgetting that I didn't have a pillow, hitting my head hard against the floor.

"Fuck"

"What are you gonna do Jazz?"

"Talk to a lawyer. I have a meeting on Friday. I need you to pick up Rose from work."

She nodded. "Are you giving up Jordy?" She whispered.

"_And if you think that you're giving up your daughter for her sake, you're a fucking liar. You're just being selfish."_ Alice's words ran rampant in my head ever since she said them.

"No, I'm gonna fight for her."

"And Alice?" She asked hopefully

"Since when did you become team 'Rich Bitch?'" She backhanded my in the stomach; causing me to jump.

"Fuck you J.T! You know what. I think Alice is better of without your stupid ass. Shit, you saw her. She's got a sexy new hair cut and everything. She doesn't need you!"

Bella was right, of course. She did have a sexy new hair cut. Fuck, she was beautiful with the long hair, but the short cut was feisty looking. Just like Alice is.

Yeah, she's better off without me. My life is such a fucking mess. I would only drag her and drown her.

_But why did it hurt so much?_

"She doesn't want me in her life Bells. I might as well give her that." I sighed dejectedly.

"You're making a big mistake Jazz." She said softly as she pulled herself off the floor.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She added as an after thought, before closing the door behind her.

I knew what I wanted and I knew what I needed to do, but they were two completely different things.

------

"Well, well, well. Look at you boss man! You do know how to dress smartly." Kelci teased as she came into the store. She handed me a coffee before logging into the computer to start her shift.

"So seriously boss man, what's up?" She turned to face me as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I have a meeting, and I might as well look like an adult" I rolled my eyes at her. She just laughed.

"Well that little thing that comes in to see you is a fool if she can resist you in a tie." She teased winking at me. "Seriously, Jasper, you look like a completely different person." She gave me a small smile before she wandered off to check the stock of various things.

I went back to the manager's office, still fucking freaked out that I had important business shit to do. Yeah, I never imagined that I would have that reasonability when I took this job. But then again, when I took this job, it was just something to pass the time until something better comes along. Like a record deal. _God, I wish Alice has better luck with that then me._

It was finally six o'clock, time for me to head to the law offices of T. Jones and Associates.

"I should be back before you have to lock up, but you have a key just in case, right?" I asked Kelci as I was heading out. She just nodded in my direction and got back to helping her customer.

"Tyler! You stay here with her until I get back." I pointed at Kelci. I knew Tyler would complain, but I was hoping the look I gave him let him know I was serious. I really hated that I had to see this Jones person so late, which meant leaving Kelci alone. Sure she could take care of her own, but I didn't trust some of the sleaze balls that liked to hang out around here. Even if Tyler couldn't take care of a goldfish, I felt slightly better about leaving.

-----

The meeting went about as well as I had planned, I found out what my legal rights were and how to proceed with the paper work. I was nervous as hell at first, I mean fuck, am I doing the right thing? Can taking Jordan from Maria be what's best for her?

"_Figure out a way to take your child from that skank instead of walking away._" Alice's words were still ringing through my head. As much as I doubted myself, I couldn't doubt her. If anything, I can have Jordan stay in Texas with momma until I straighten my shit out.

When I reached the house, Rose was outside waiting for me. I got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Is Bells ready?"

"She's spending the night with Alice." she looked at me, trying to read my face. I knew what she was looking for. She wanted to know how I felt about that.

"That's great, Bella needs friends." I shrugged, while lighting up a cigarette. "Besides," I flipped my zippo shut, "makes sense since they got close. Bella is fucking her warden after all."

"What the fuck? Did the hair dye damage your last remaining brain cells?" She took the cigarette from me, taking a deep drag off of it. I raised and eyebrow at her.

"Explain"

She rolled her eyes. "Men. Men are just so fucking dense sometimes."

"Wait, are you telling me that in less then a week you're going from 'that whore' to 'poor Alice'?" I snorted at her. "You know how much I love this game, and guess what, I call bullshit."

She rolled her eyes again. "No big brother, the bullshit here is you. You're acting like you don't fucking care what happened. I know you better then that, Jasper. She bought your daughter fucking clothes! How can you not care?"

Of course I fucking care, that was a very big gesture on her part to do that. It showed me that no matter how much she hated me, she didn't want to see my child suffer. Bella told me what Alice had said about the way Maria dresses Jordan. I never took the time to notice, only because I was to busy memorizing her smile.

"You know about the clothes then huh?" She nodded, waiting for me to continue. "What does it matter Rose, she wants me out of her life. Her wish, my command. Yeah I care. I care enough to see her happy, and if that means taking me out of the picture. Bibbity boppity fucking boo, I'm out. Simple as that."

"Nothing is that simple Jasper, you and I both know it. She's under your skin. I saw it that night when she slapped the shit out of you. Your every thought is consumed by her." I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't deny it Jazz, you're a horrible fucking liar."

Just then the cab pulled up, effectively ending our conversation.

------

I was glad Rose had enough fore thought to get a cab to the bar. I was planning on drinking tonight, and I didn't need another fucking ticket or more time in the local cell. When we got there, Rose made her customary trip to the bathroom, while I stood outside with Emmett.

"Not gonna perform tonight?" He looked me over, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head. "Not gonna play guitar."

"Piano? I heard Leah telling Jake they needed to get it ready for a performance tonight." I shook my head again, wondering who the hell would be daring enough to need it.

"What fuck are you going to do?" Emmett demanded.

"Sing."

"Sing? You think you're going to win Ms. Alice back with a song?" What the fuck!? Why is every one up in my shit today? Fuck, did I have a sign that said 'Unsolicited advice needed'?

"Yes, sing. No I'm not planning on winning Alice back, she was never mine to begin with." Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Oh shit! I hear Snoop D oh double G!" Leave it to Emmett to know that. But he was right because as soon as he said it, I saw Bella and Alice pull up. I knew from where I was standing they couldn't see me. Once Bella had parked, I watched as she joined Alice to sit on the rear of the car, as the danced and sang along. I knew the CD they were listening to, a favorite of Bella's when she needs to 'unwind'.

But the sight of Alice singing and dancing around to "Buttons" was making it very hard for me, both figuratively and literally. Watching as she wiggled and ran her hands along her body in ways that made memories of our weekend, the time in the jeep and our first night came crashing back.

My body ached for her in ways I had never felt I needed before.

"_Ha, ha...hot!  
Ha, ha...loosen up!  
Ha, ha...yeah  
Ha, ha...I can't take this_"

My jaw dropped as I watched Alice stand up, and start swaying her hips to the Moroccan sounds that was playing in the dance break, her hips shaking in a way that would make any professional dancer beg for lessons.

Reluctantly I pulled my eyes of her hips and looked at her face, she was smiling and singing as her hands caressed her neck running up through her hair. But it was then, that I noticed her smile wasn't reaching her eyes. To the outsider, she looked like she was having fun, just being a girl with her girlfriend. But I could see it in her eyes; she was as empty as I was.

_What the fuck?_ This confused the shit out of me. Why did I feel so empty, and why did I feel the need to go to her?

I looked over at Emmett who was dancing along in his own 'thug' style, chuckling as I went inside.

Rose and I sat close to the door. Not our usual spot, but I knew she wanted to be close to where Emmett was, so I didn't bitch.

About twenty minutes, the girls finally came inside, much to my relief. Bella made sure to stop and talk.

"Hi guys!" She sat down and kissed my cheek, my eyes never leaving Alice, as she tried to look every where but at me. Alice looked stunning in her tight fitting brown shirt that showed her glorious shoulders and collar bone. I had to bite my lip to keep from licking them as I imagined the taste of her skin as I kissed her. She shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable being here. I'm sure my obvious ogling of her wasn't helping either. But damn, those black skinny jeans she was wearing, showed of her fuck-tastic legs perfectly.

"So how was the meeting with the lawyer?" Bella asked me snapping me out of my fantasies. I looked over at my cousin, slightly irritated that she interrupted me.

"Good. I gave him information about the hotel they were at and he's going to talk to the workers to see if they can verify that Maria -" I saw Alice cringe out of the corner of my eyes, "- did in fact leave Jordan alone. And he said that as long as I'm not doing stupid shit, he doesn't see any reason why I can't get custody." I explained. I watched as Alice snapped her eyes at me, obviously surprised with this new bit of information.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked, her excitement wasn't masked in the slightest. I smirked at her.

"Scared shitless," I looked directly at Alice, our eyes locking. "But I have to grow up sometime, might as well start now." Alice's eyebrows furrowed slightly, no doubt trying to figure out why I was saying this to her. Honestly the only reason I could think of, was because she's the one that pointed out the errors of my ways.

"Well good, I'm glad that he thinks this will be easy for you. It's about time something went your way where that whore is concerned." Rose seethed. I laughed as Alice's eyes went wide, looking from Rose to Bella. I pushed Bella slightly towards Alice, hinting that she needed to get Alice out of here.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Bella said, taking the hint as she slid out of the booth. "Break a leg Jasper" She said giving me a kiss on my cheek, before leaving.

I found myself watching Alice through out most of the night. I was scared shitless about what I was doing tonight, but I had spent enough time singing the damn song, that Rose claimed I did better then the band themselves. Watching Alice though, made the fear lessen. Why the fuck was that.

About two hours into the night, I watched as Paul, Emmett and Embry set the stage up for the piano. I shifted in my seat to lean forward. This should be interesting, they don't often get pianists in here.

I vaguely heard who Paul was announcing, my insides in knots for some reason. All I got was Cullen. That's an interesting last name. Wonder if it's any relation to Alice.

What I wasn't surprised for was seeing Alice sitting at the piano. She kind of reminded me of a little child, as she sat there, but still beautiful as her fingers dance over the ivories, playing the opening cords to a song.

"_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows._"

"_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head._"

My jaw dropped, was there anything this girl couldn't fucking do and make it look absolutely mesmerizing?

"_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..."_

When the chorus kicked in she increased the tempo. Holy shit she listens to Avril?

I snorted at myself internally. _Obviously you do to jackass if you recognized it!_

"She's good." Rose leaned over to whisper in my ear. All I could do was nod my head. I felt Rose touch my chin, as she giggled. "Don't drool, its gross, and a turn off." She teased.

"_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?"_

I wonder who this song for, it obviously wasn't me. She would look at me if it was, but instead she focused on her hands, her eyes closing periodically as she sang.

"_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._"

_Please don't change, your perfect, _a voice sounded in my head. Where the fuck did that come from?_  
_

When she was done, she timidly said thank you to the crowd before rushing off to sit back down with Bella. I found it slightly amusing how shy she seemed. It reminded me of our drive to my place.

Just as I got up to go to the bar, I saw Alice lean over on to Bella.

"Get me something strong from the bar please" I hear her ask, thankful that they were sitting close to where I was waiting.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Well, not tequila 'cause, well I don't remember anything from that." That flattened my ego some. "And whiskey makes me weepy." I smirked.

"How about Vodka?" Bella volunteered. I heard Alice make a noise to indicate a yes, giving me the perfect idea.

"Hey Whitlock, what do you want, bloodsucker?" Jake teased, as he started getting my whiskey sour ready. God I loved this kid.

"Well Rose wants an 'absolute pleasure.'" I could hear Emmett snort from the edge of the bar, making me shake my head. "When Bells gets here, don't let her leave with out a "Dr. Peter Venkman" for Alice okay?" Jake shook his head.

"You do know how much vodka is in that right?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow at me as he moved on to make Rose's drink. I nodded, laughing slightly. One thing I learned about Alice was we both had a tendency of memorizing stupid movie facts.

Just then Bella joined me. "Oh Jake my love, make my drinks first." She teased leaning over the bar, giving Jake a perfect view of her goodies.

"You dirty little whore." I teased and she laughed. Embry came over asking what Bella needed, and set to work on her appletinis.

"So what did you think of Alice's piano skills?" She asked, leaning back against the bar.

"She's amazing, but that's no surprise." Bella gave me a knowing smile, as Jake set down my drinks. I went ahead and paid for all five, and told Bella to give 'Venkman' to Emmett if Alice doesn't want it. She looked at me confused.

I sat back down at my table, giving Rose her drink as I watched Bella hand the drink I ordered to Alice. I saw her look at confused then laugh once Bella told her the name. She shook her head as she took a sip of her tini and I wondered briefly if she would come to say something to me about the drink. But I could tell from her smile, she got the joke.

Rose nudged me, getting my attention. "Your next big brother." She pointed to the stage, where the house band was getting ready. The nerves hit me in full force. I looked at Rose, my eyes wide with panic.

"You'll do great, just let it out" she assured me, squeezing my hand slightly as I got up.

I walked to the stage and Paul announced me. Taking the mic, I looked over at the crowd in the house.

I heard Tom start the count. _Well shit, here goes nothing_, I thought before the words to the song came out.

"_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_,"

I looked over at Rose, then Bella, both giving me encouraging smiles. They knew I was stepping way out of my comfort zone with this song.

"_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold_,"

I looked over at Alice smiling slightly, before taking my eyes off her.

"_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish_."

I do wish her nothing but the best. Sure we had a bad start, but the times we had, no matter how much we fucking hated each other, were good. I looked back over at her, wanting her to know that I understood her. She wanted someone that I couldn't be.

"_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take_."

I continued with the song, smiling at the couples that started dancing. _Well shit, I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a major act then someone that does covers. _I looked back over at Alice, my eyes locking on to her green eyes, as I sang the last part of the song.

"_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_"

I hoped my eyes told her everything I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her I'm sorry forgetting into this fucked situation with her, I'm sorry that I hurt her. That I know somewhere there is someone out there that loves her the way she deserves to be loved. But most of all, I'm sorry that man isn't me.

I don't know what possessed me to go to her table after my song, but I found myself walking over to her. When I reached her, I took her hand, pulling her up from her seat. She looked at me confused, and fuck, I felt confused too. It was like my brain was on fucking auto pilot again.

Once she was standing in front of me, I cupped her face in my hands, her soft skin was warm as her cheeks turned pink. I dipped my head, gently brushing my lips to hers, kissing her like a first kiss should have been. I could feel her hesitancy, but she moved in rhythm with mine. I felt moisture on my cheeks, pretty sure it was from my eyes. I pulled away resting my forehead against hers. Her eyes were still closed as she steadied her breathing.

"I'm sorry for everything." I whispered, pulling away to leave the bar.

This is going to bite me in the ass, I just know it. I just needed to tell her sorry.


	9. Just One More Day

**Disclaimer: Things we own: Kristin - a pain in the ass cat, twilight on DVD enough Jacksper pictures to make you die happy... **

**Robs- More Jacksper pictures than anyone can imagine, Monty Python and The Dark Knight on DVD (coz they are two separate movies) and a closet full of clothes  
WE OWN ALSPER!  
But we, of course, still don't own the rights to twilight!**

**Robs(Alice):** Um so… this is a short chapter. An easy read! That's my story and I'm sticking to it, again this is a character growth chapter. Very essential. I have some people I want to thank, Cosmo for the washing machine idea. My PIC Kris for getting me out of my funk at the end there and totally being supportive and understanding. And of course the people who review always make our days too! Come join us on the forum! www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=2923&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=600/

**Kristin(Jasper) **Okay so here it is… chapter 9 will shit get worked out? And fair warning, not threats to Robin, cause You'll have to get through me and I make Emmett look like a Cub… grrr. Thanks to the girls at the forum for making us laugh and drool over Jax pictures… and Thanks to the other 2/3s of the Jax Peen Pals... I love you girls hard! And to Amber for coming up with the name lol

**Thanks as always to the beautiful and super awesome beta lady Kels. She gets it done. Fer sure.**

**Playlist suggestions**: Everytime – Simple plan; I need you – Relient K

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just One More Day.**

_It was 3 AM _

_When you woke me up _

_And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go _

_Just to get away _

_We talked about our lives _

_Until the sun came out _

_And now I'm thinking about _

_How I wish I could go back _

_Just for one more day _

_One more day with you _

Two weeks. I tossed the ball at my ceiling making a whapping sound before coming back to my hand. No call. I tossed the ball again, no text, I caught the ball. A dozen blue roses in a very expensive vase with a note that was signed starburst attached, that Bella told me her cousin sent. I would've trashed them, but my hand wouldn't let me. I tossed the ball harder, making a louder WHAP before coming down a little fast and stinging my hand a little more.

_Everytime I see your face _

_Everytime you look my way _

_It's like it all falls into place _

_Everything feels right _

_Ever since you walked away _

_It left my life in disarray _

_All I want is one more day _

_It's all I need _

_Is one more day with you _

_When the car broke down _

_We just kept walking along _

_'Till we hit this town _

_There was nothing there at all _

_But that was all ok _

He had fucking kissed me, such a sweet, tender kiss. A kiss that meant everything and nothing at all obviously. In public. _Fuck. _I tossed the ball harder, I wrote a song about it, Ed said it was good and I sang it at the last open mic night. Jasper didn't show up. I caught the ball it made my hand sting. Rose and Bella did, they both complimented me.

_We spent all our money _

_On stupid things _

_But if I look back now _

_I'd probably give it all away _

_Just for one more day _

_One more day with you _

Rose and I started to say hi to each other at school. I went to school with her and didn't even know it. I tossed the ball back up a little softer than before, she was kind of vain, but she kept my mind occupied so I liked talking to her. I caught the ball.

_Everytime I see your face _

_Everytime you look my way _

_It's like it all falls into place _

_Everything feels right _

_Ever since you walked away _

_It left my life in disarray _

_All I want is one more day _

_It's all I need _

School. I talked to the same people I usually did, a few of them told me I seemed a little depressed. I would try and smile for those people, why the fuck was this hurting so much. Oh right because I'm a fucktard who falls in love too fast. I got invited to a Seether concert, I accepted. I got two tickets one for me and one for Bella. _Jasper likes Seether. Fuck Alice don't go there. _I thought.

_Is one more day with you _

_Now I'm sitting here _

_Like we used to do _

_I think about my life _

_And now there's nothing I won't do _

_Just for one more day _

_One more day with you _

I tossed the ball off the side of my bed, I heard it thump and roll away somewhere. I would find it when I needed it again.

_Everytime I see your face _

_Everytime you look my way _

_It's like it all falls into place _

_Everything feels right _

_Everytime I hear your name _

_Everytime I feel the same _

_It's like it all falls into place _

_Everything, everything feels right _

All I could say was thank god for Bella. She made things bearable for me. She spent time with me and tried to keep my mind away from her "shithead cousin". She would tell me things about his paternity case, keeping me up to date. Things were going his way. There was some things in his past that Maria brought up, but Jasper's lawyer was doing his best to show who the better parent would be in current events.

_You walked away _

_Just one more day _

_It's all I need _

_Is one more day with you _

I heard the song change. _Seriously lay off the Simple Plan when your in a funk Alice_, I thought to myself. The lyrics floated out to me,

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this…_

"You know this is a Christian rock band Alice?" Jasper's voice called from my memories.

"You're ruining the song for me." I retorted in my memory. He laughed and rolled on top of me effectively pinning me under him. Kissing my neck again. _Stop! _I thought fighting the memory as it made my stomach clench. _Maybe it would help if you got your lazy ass up and got ready for dinner tonight instead of lying here thinking about Jasper, _my mind spat at me.

I got into the shower and scrubbed my body till it turned red. My usual routine since Jasper and I…broke up or whatever. I tried to wash the memory of Jasper's hands all over my body. The feel of them. I never got lucky with that, because sure enough I could still feel him. I thought it would lessen as time went on, boy was I wrong. Instead, it seemed to get more noticeable. It was driving me slowly insane.

I felt better when Jasper was around, it was the last time I somewhat felt ok. His eyes locked onto mine, trying to tell me something. I hadn't quite wrapped my mind around it, was he trying to tell me that he was being a man about things? _Ugh. That was frustrating. _

_How about you stop thinking about it, _I thought as I picked my clothes out of my closet. A blue shirt that showed of my shoulders, my black skinny jeans and a pair of stiletto boots. _Subtle sexiness, _I thought. I curled my hair out and mussed it a little for sexy hair and admired myself in the mirror. _Who the hell are you getting all dressed up for? _My mind asked. I knew that Jasper wasn't going to be at dinner tonight, I was going to be the 5th wheel. Rose was bring the bouncer from Sue's Emmett to dinner, and Edward and Bella were going to be there of course.

I walked out of my room to help with the steaks that Edward was making on the grill on the patio.

"Hey Double D, you need any help?" He smiled at me and sipped his beer.

"No, you look lovely though baby sister. " I smiled back he had been feeding me compliments lately. I guess his way of making me feel better about myself. "Hey if you want you can prepare the veggies and put them in the steamer."

"What veggies are we having?"

"Summer squash and broccoli." I almost jumped out of my skin that was my favorite. I half felt like my brother was trying to butter me up, not his girlfriend. "And if you could put the potatoes in the oven." Yummy. Baked potatoes.

I went to the kitchen and put the potatoes in the oven first, making sure to carefully wrap them in aluminum foil first. Then I got to chopping the summer squash and put it in the steamer first. I knew it was an acquired taste and you either liked it or you didn't so I put it in a separate dish from the broccoli once it was steamed.

Edward came in and set the dish of steaks in the warming drawer just as we heard a knock on the door. Edward looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Whatever happens tonight. Try to remember I love you." I nodded confused as to what he meant by that and followed him to the door.

I stood to the side as my brother opened the condo door and was immediately hugged by Bella. I hugged back happy to see her again. Then I saw Emmett, taking up much of the doorframe by his large size and on his arm, Rosalie, who gave me a small half hug. That's when my eyes were met with a pair of sharp blue-green ones. _Fuck. _I heard my brother clear his throat to the side of me and smile apologetically again. _You fucking knew! Bastard!_

"So come here often?" He chuckled, he sounded nervous, shoving his hands into his dress pants pockets and looking down a little. I rolled my eyes at him and turned on a heel, crossed my arms and marched into the living room. I sat on the couch and chewed on my lip, feeling like the spoiled child I knew I was acting like. _Maybe I could just ignore him, act like he wasn't even here_.

Bella came in first and sat next to me as if oblivious to my actions in the foyer. I smiled at her as she talked about the concert we were going to go to next week. She was obviously trying to get my mind off things and put me in better spirits. I would pretend for her.

Edward stuck his head in "Hey, Ali? Would you like to help me in the kitchen?" Knowing that was my brother's nice way of saying come do it you actually don't have a choice I nodded my consent and walked out of the living room with him. Bella was directed towards the dining room which was where everyone else was already.

"I'm sorry Ali. He's Bella's cousin." Edward said while getting the potatoes out of the oven. I opened the fridge and got out the pre-made salad dumping it into a bowl.

"I know Double D." I whined. Edward arranged the potatoes on a plate. I brought out the salad and broccoli, while Edward brought out the summer squash and potatoes. Everyone looked up at us as Edward told me to sit and he'd get the bread and steaks. I looked at him for a moment, usually he would sit down and I would go get the rest of the food and serve it. I tried to pretend I wasn't shocked by his actions, but noticing the look on Jasper's face I knew I didn't convince everyone. I sat to Bella's right and directly across from Jasper. Well there goes the thought of ignoring him all evening.

Just like at Sue's he was staring at me. Watching my every move, he seemed to be analyzing me. I looked at my plate, studying the napkin that sat on top of it. Looking at the delicately embroidered C that faced me. My mother made these for my brother when he got his first apartment. I could hear the buzz of voices around me as my brother served the food Emmett, yelled something at Jasper causing him to look away and me to take a deep breath. _Fuck, was I holding my breath? That was strange. _

"Ali?" Edward smiled at me, it was his play along smile. I tilted my head a little. "Would you like to say grace?" I laughed. Had I heard him right?

"What did you just say?" I could see out of the corner of my eye, Jasper smirked. I looked at my brother who kept giving me the play along smile though his face was now growing red.

"You could have just said no." He snapped at me before turning and bowing his head. Bella and Rosalie did the same. Jasper did as well, but with the same cocky smirk plastered on his face. Emmett just stared at me and shrugged, before following suit.

I bowed my head too. Just more so I didn't seem like a dumbass than anything else. We didn't say grace, that was only something we did with Mom and Dad. Then when Edward was done, we all started to dig in. I tried to eat, but having someone stare at you while you're eating is rather uncomfortable. My eyes snapped up to his when he cleared his throat.

"You look…uh…pretty." He spoke in a hushed voice. I knew he was trying to make sure my brother didn't hear it. I could feel myself blush a little.

"Thanks." I looked him over, he had obviously tried to clean up again, this was the second time I'd seen him in a tie. "You don't look half bad yourself." He looked down at his plate and smiled. We went from sexy to coy in two weeks. Interesting.

"I had jury duty." He said. That explains it. I chuckled lightly. I finished my dinner, occasionally sneaking glances at Jasper and catching him doing the same. I felt like we were in middle school or something, how you act with your first crush. My brother cleared his throat from the other side of the table. I looked over.

"Is everyone done with their food?" Everyone murmured or nodded their agreement. Edward locked eyes with me, "I'm going to go get the wine, will you be ok with this." He stated with his because you really don't have a choice smile. I looked down and nodded a little.

"Yeah." I started to clear the platters first. As Edward got up and went to the pantry to get the wine.

"Why don't you say yes master?" Jasper hissed at me and I looked at him shocked that he was suddenly helping me. Bella and Rose started to do the same.

"No. Ed…please Bella, Rose you're guests. Jazz, I know no matter what I tell you you'll do whatever you please, so if you must." I started grabbing things quicker, knowing full well my brother wouldn't care if Jasper helped. Bella and Rose however, were a different story altogether.

"If you don't want my help I won't help, but you shouldn't have to do it alone." He looked at me. I shrugged in response and led him towards the kitchen, he helped me rinse and load the dishwasher as well.

When we got back to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Edward smiled at me raising an eyebrow before speaking to Jasper. "Thank you for helping Alice, she really can do it on her own though." I scoffed at how proud my brother sounded of me. My very first chore, clearing the table. To this day I have only three chores anywhere. Help serve food, clear the table, laundry. I don't even have to make my own bed if I don't want to. We have a maid for such things. I know Edward seemed like a hard ass to Jasper, but he really wasn't.

"Yeah, well.. I was raised that a woman shouldn't have to do chores on her own." Jaspers knuckles went white from how hard he clenched them. We both sat in our respective places. Jasper smirking at Edward as Edward smirked right back with an eyebrow. Perhaps sensing the tension Bella started to talk about of all things, mixed drinks.

"Jasper what was that drink you liked? The Dr. Venkman?" I smirked a little knowing what drink Bella was referring to. He shrugged.

"I prefer Sex on the beach." He fucking winked at me, I raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of my wine and heard as the rest of the table continued their conversation. I just stared at him as he laid one snide remark in the form of a drink after another towards me. _OK, what the fuck asshole? _I looked at Edward, he looked almost murderous towards Jasper. Jasper smirked at him. Emmett asked him about a drink called a bend me over and fuck me. Then Jasper looked at me, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Better than a one night stand, huh Princess?" Something inside me snapped and my wine was out of my hand before I really knew what it was doing and all over him. He looked at his white shirt and then at me positively enraged. "What the fuck, Alice?" I glared at him, I could feel my nostrils flare. Edward chuckled from the other side of Bella.

"Alice, that wasn't polite. Make sure those stains don't set, take him to the laundry room." I growled before pushing myself in a standing motion and storming off to the laundry room.

Once I got to the laundry room I stripped off my boots and scrambled on top of the counter above the washer. Opening the cupboard and pulling out a bunch of stuff that claims to get rid of stains. I looked at Jasper, who was scowling at me with his arms crossed across his chest. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Take off your shirt and toss it to me so I can pre-treat it." I watched as he pulled his tie roughly off and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging out of it and tossing it to me. The sight of his chest muscles rippling under his undershirt caused a flame of desire to be lit inside of me. _Fuck, stop that! _I scolded myself. I caught it and placed bleach right on top of the red blotch. Then looked at him again and smirked, he cocked an eyebrow at me and his jaw clenched.

"Your undershirt has some on it too." He unfolded his arms and looked down, upon noticing it yanked the shirt up and off his torso, tossing it at me rather roughly, I did the same thing to that shirt as I did to the button up and tossed them in the washer with bleach. I turned it on and sat with my legs dangling off the edge. I looked him directly in the eyes, feeling resentful. He hurt me worse than anyone has ever hurt me and then he rubs my face in how I got into this fucked up situation in the first place.

He came closer to me, his smell now combined with the smell of wine engulfed me. I could feel the heat rush to my core. I was in so much trouble in this little room with him. "What the hell is your problem?" He hissed at me through clenched teeth. I could see his eyes now, there was anger in them, but also another look, a look I was so used to with him by now. Lust. I licked my lips before responding.

"I got sick of all the snide remarks you make towards me. I don't understand your need to take this out on me, I didn't do anything wrong." I saw him smirk a little as his tongue darted out to the center of his lower lip, licking it lightly as he parted my legs and placed his hands on my thighs. I could feel my eyes get half lidded as I looked at him.

"Besides get me alone and half naked." He breathed his eyes very obviously staring at my lips. _He's going to kiss me_, I thought. Part of me cried with joy and the other part was yelling at me to walk away. _But fuck did I want him right now_. I smirked.

"That's how I like you best." His eyes shot up to mine for a fraction of a second as his lips came crashing down on mine. We alternated sucking and nibbling each other's bottom lip. His tongue forced it's way in and massaged mine, I felt his hands as they ran under my shirt and against my skin, his fingertips running along the underside of my bra, I moaned into his mouth. How I missed the way he touched me. He smirked as I moaned breaking our kiss to stare into my eyes, breathing heavily. His hands made their way back down my stomach to my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them while eyefucking me. Then I raised my hips a little as he pulled my pants down and off my legs. His hands dragged across the skin, calloused and rough, causing me to moan again as they made their way to my inner thighs.

His tongue darted out again, moistening his lower lip as his hands rubbed along my skin around my hips and to the lace that made up the sides of my thong panties. I was breathing heavy at this point and so was he. He snaked his fingers around the waistband at my sides and pulled down swiftly. Reminding me just how good with panty removal he was. He took them off my legs and look at them and smirked, _was he going to smell them? _I had no idea and I had no idea what that would do to my now flaming hot desire.

"Looks like someone missed me." He teased, tossing my wet panties to the floor. I glared at him and pulled him in between my parted thighs and ground myself on his obvious arousal. I watched his eyes smolder a little bit as they bore into mine.

"I think someone missed me too." He didn't respond, he just leaned forward and pushed his lips to mine again, his tongue forcing it's way in my mouth, coaxing mine into action. I heard his belt buckle clink and the sound of his pants falling to the ground. He moved me towards the edge of the counter and I could feel him position himself at my entrance just as the spin cycle kicked in, making the counter top vibrate.

He thrust in and between the sensation of being filled up by him and the vibrations from the washer below me I almost exploded right there. My head lolled back and remembering that there were other people in the condo I moaned very quietly. He groaned into my neck, before pulling out and thrusting back in again. Holding my hips for support as I gripped the counter. He created a rhythm of thrusts while holding my hips still and the washer vibrated us from below, his lips leaving opened mouthed kisses and gently nipping along my neck and collarbones. My eyes were rolling back in pleasure as he thrust himself deeper inside me.

His lips came up to my ear and I could hear him panting in sync with his thrusts. "Fuck, Alice." He breathed. The sound was followed by a memory, him crying when he kissed me last. This wasn't just going to hurt me. I could feel the pressure building up inside me as my stomach clenched harder and his thrusts picked up in speed.

I had to stop this before we got hurt any more than we already were. I placed my hands on top of his and scooted back a little which made him stop thrusting and he looked at me questioningly, his shaggy black hair falling over an eye. "I can't do this." I heard my voice break. I could tell by the look on his face he knew what I was saying and stepped back from me.

I jumped off the counter and found my pants, putting them on quickly and left the room, running directly into my bedroom before I shut and locked the door. I really didn't need anyone, especially him, to follow me in here. I turned on the shower and set it as high as I could stand before sitting on the floor and trying to rub the feeling of his hands off me again. I could feel the sting in my eyes as I started to cry. I buried my face in my knees and wrapped my arms around them for support just letting the tears come. _Why the fuck did I do that? _I couldn't wrap my head around my own actions.

When the water turned cold I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, went to my bed and without getting dressed climbed under the covers and sobbed into my pillow. Eventually I fell asleep.


	10. The Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer**: **I'm running out of witty ways to say this: We don't own Twilight.**

**We own Alsper. He's cute, but he bites, watch out!**

**Kristin(jasper)** Okay here's chapter 10. hope you all like it. Thanks to the girls in the thread, my twitter pals and of course to Robin and Kels… umm yea so enjoy!

**Robs (Alice):** Thank you everyone for not totally freaking out on me in the last chapter. I have my reasons for everything. We're gonna start updating on a weekly basis. So Friday night it is. Join us over on a forum we talk about random stuff, but it's all in good fun: http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=2923&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=1060

And of course again thanks to Kels, whom with out her Kristin's tenses would be driving you insane by now! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Green Eyed Monster**

I looked at my clock again. The red squared numbers told me that only ten minutes had past since I last looked at it. That was two hours after I went against everything I knew. I didn't play my guitar. I sang, but not just any song, a mother fucking country song. But that's not all. No the piece de la résistance was the kiss.

Even now when I close my eyes, I can still feel her lips on mine. The warmth of them, the way her fucking perfect pouty, silky smooth lips had faintly tasted like apple from her damned martini.

"Fuck!" I growled throwing the covers off of me, to sit on the edge of the bed. Even now two hours and twelve minutes later, I had no reason that I knew of to do such a stupid thing.

You would have thought I learned my lesson last time I tried to kiss her in public. She hit me and that kind of shit is a clear indicator that, that behavior is not welcomed nor wanted.

_But she kissed you back._

Yeah, she did kiss me back.

_But why did she do it?_

I groaned, standing up and stretching. This shit was not cool. I don't know what came over me at Sue's, but after that song, I had this pull to kiss her one last time. I had to say goodbye.

What the hell was my problem? I felt like, with saying goodbye to her, was the wrong thing to do. But why? I hardly knew the girl. Sure, we've had amazing sex, and this past weekend was… well… _perfect_.

Yeah, as odd as it sounded it was perfect.

"_What are you smiling at over there?" I asked her. She just shook her head at me._

"_Wanna watch a movie?" She asked, going to were my DVDs were hidden. _

"_Sure, pick out what you want." I watched her bend down, resting her hands on her knees. I bit my lip as my shirt pulled up on her some, exposing more of her thighs. She started giggling as she pulled out a movie._

"_You, have 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'?" She asked, one hand on her hip, as her eyebrow raised. _

"_What, Kristy Swanson is hot! And Paul Rubens, come on! You can't tell me he wasn't funny taking forever to die?" I explained walking over to her. She dropped the movie clutching her chest as she started to die like Paul._

_She stopped chuckling, "Yeah…" Then she looked at me. "I thought you don't like blondes"_

"_I don't, I liked Kristy back in the 90's. Then Rose gave me shit for it." I informed her, as I picked up the DVD. "Besides, any woman willing to kick the un-dead's ass is hot to me." _

_She smirked at me. "I could be Buffy" She added, flexing her arm muscles. I chuckled at her as I put the movie in. "Okay, yeah maybe not" She laughed, putting her arms down._

"_You're right, you couldn't be Buffy. That would require you to be at least five foot six" I teased going back towards her. She tried to scowl at me, but her face contorted into a pout._

"_It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged." She surprised me when she grabbed my jeans by the belt loops, forcing me over to the bed. She shoved me in my chest, making me fall onto the bed when my knees hit the edge. She straddled my lap, a triumphant grin across her face as she leaned close. _

"_But I could still kick your ass." I smirked up at her._

"_Is that a challenge?" I asked, not giving her time to answer as I started tickling her sides, forcing her to fall over next to me. I leaned over her laughing as she squealed and squirmed, desperate to get away from me. We both looked at each other, her green eyes boring into mine as I leaned down to kiss her._

"Damn it" I growl to myself. I was so caught up in my memories I hadn't even noticed that I was staring at the DVD. I sighed, placing it back where it was in the rack.

"Goodbye was for the best." I reminded myself as I got back into bed, praying to at least sleep one night with out her haunting me.

----

I was standing outside of the little Italian bistro, waiting for my cousin. She had called me at work saying it was important that I met her lunch. Why, I had no idea. It's not like I've seen much of her since Alice and I…. split?

I could see her walking around the corner, coming closer to me. I know she picked this spot because it was walking distance from her office at Wolf Records. Odds are she was on the phone with a client or something. She looked up to see me, and waved.

I watched as she talked on her phone, amazed that yet again, she hadn't fallen over. Seriously, Bella isn't the kind of person to talk and walk, yet alone to do that in heels.

Once she reached me she hugged me around the middle, her phone still attached to her ear. She smiled wider.

"Aww, I miss you too. But look at it this way, you get to enjoy authentic Chicago style pizza, while I get the imitation stuff." She teased to the person on the phone. "Edward, babe I have to go, I'm at the restaurant. Yes, he's here. I won't forget" she gave me an apologetic smile.

_So he's my cousin's warden now, too?_

"Bye Edward" she said sadly, closing the phone shut as I held the door to the restaurant for her.

We were seated almost immediately and Bella laughed as I held out her chair for her.

"What? My momma taught me manners." I rolled my eyes as she laughed harder.

"Well it's good to see a grown man who's still afraid of his mommy." She teased as she glanced over her menu. I rolled my eyes again, you would think she could do better then quote Ricki Lake.

Once our server came over to give us our drink, bread basket, and took our orders, my curiosity got the best of me.

"What was so important that we needed to 'do lunch?'" I asked complete with air quotes. She sighed as she picked at her bread stick.

"Can't I have lunch with my favorite cousin?" She tried to give me sad puppy face. I laughed at her.

"I'm your only cousin." I remarked after taking a sip of my tea.

"That's not true. Rose is my cousin too!" She retorted.

"Yeah, but if you sudden ditch your boy toy, and got with Rose, it wouldn't be as frowned upon cause you're not blood related." Her jaw fell open slightly as she cocked an eyebrow in a questioning matter. "Besides, you know I love ya Bells, but you're like my little sister, and I just can't." I joked.

Her face turned red as she digested my joke, throwing a piece of bread at me.

"Ass," she hissed, trying not to laugh.

"Just thought I would be honest with you now, spare you from the tears." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. Her smile dropped as she started to pick her bread apart again.

"Oh, so Alice doesn't get a warning?" she asked quietly. I slouched in the chair, folding my arms across my chest.

"Jesus Christ Bella, are we really going to do this here and now? I haven't seen you in over a week, and you want to start this?" I asked her. "Honestly Bells, I warned her, and she didn't care. I haven't thought about her since I said goodbye to what ever it was we had."

_Liar! _My mind snarled at me.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I'm just trying to figure this all out. This," she made a sweeping motion with her hand towards me, "you and Alice, it doesn't make sense."

"What is there to make sense of Bells? We were both in over our heads. She got wise to it first and ended what ever _it_ was. End of story. Sorry it didn't wind up like one of your Austen novels."

"No, not end of story Jasper. I was there Friday, I saw that kiss. I saw the tears in your eyes. There's more to the story then you're telling anyone." She looked at me, no doubt trying to read my face. Damn girl was better at reading people then the damn books she loved.

"Seriously Bella, I was sad, I bet she'd be a kick ass friend. But I got to much shit on my plate to drag her into that mess."

"I still don't understand Jazz. I've only ever seen you cry twice, once with…" She looked down at her right hand, where her father's police academy ring was resized to fit her before continuing. "Charlie's funeral, and when Maria left with Jordy. And Alice is been in your life less then a month and you've had tears in your eyes." She shook her head. "I just don't see how a person that you don't care for deeply would have that reaction for you. I also don't understand why you haven't attempted to call her."

I sighed, not wanting to answer her. I wasn't that I hadn't tried. Jesus, I can't even tell you how many times I found myself scrolling to her number in my phone wanting to just her hear laugh, or how many times I've looked at that damned picture of her smile, just to get me through the fucking day.

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage in response, as the waiter brought us our food. Bella let out a heavy sigh, as she stabbed her ravioli.

"Frustrated that the boy toy is M.I.A?" I teased.

"No," she glared. "I'm frustrated because I need you to do something for me, but I know how much of a prick you are, making it damn near impossible to even think of asking it."

"Bells, don't be ridiculous, you know I'd do anything for you and Rose." I said honestly.

"Well, Edward comes back this weekend." She looked up at me; I just nodded to get her to continue. "Well, he thought, and I agree, that it would be nice if our families met formally."

I snorted. "Yeah, you two do realize that I know his sister rather well?" I watched as she balled her fist over her napkin. "Okay, bad choice of words." I said putting my hands up in a surrender motion. "I only meant that I don't imagine your boy toy would be happy to formally meet me."

"Stop calling Edward that! He means a lot to me J.T. I really care for him and Alice. Just like I care about you and Rose. He and I, we both think family is important. I want you there, and I want you to play nice." She warned pointing her knife in my direction.

_Yea, play nice with the warden_, I scoffed internally.

On the way home from work that night, I decided to stop at the florists. It was another one of those, 'what the fuck are you doing here Jazz', moments. Once I was in there, I started looking around. These were not your typical flowers. Sure I was dude, but even I knew roses were not black by nature.

I hung around the roses, trying to figure out what the hell I was doing here, when I found the ones I wanted. At least I think I did.

They were a beautiful blue and white rose. The blue was darkest at the tips, and gave the rose an effect of having veins, through out the petals. I picked one up to take a closer look at it.

"The blue rose represents 'mystery'." The store clerk informed as she walked over to me. "Most get it in meaning of someone with a complex nature or way of thinking." She looked me over slightly, and smiled. "But in your case, the other meaning is for the one you wish to obtain but can never have." She walked back to the counter to help a customer that came in.

I stood there dumbfounded. What the fuck was she talking about? The one I want but can't have.

"_You know it's funny…" I stated looking in her eyes as she fought sleep._

"_What is?" She shifted her body so she could see me better._

"_Green's my favorite color." She blushed a little catching my meaning. She put her head back on my chest. A few minutes later I was certain she was asleep._

"_I like you're eyes too, their like starbursts" she mumbled in her sleep._

"So son, have you decided?" The clerk asked shaking me out of my memory. I smiled at her, and nodded.

I don't know if I would say that I wanted Alice in the way that the clerk said the flowers represented, but I did know that they were uniquely beautiful; reminding me of her.

-----

I stood at the counter with the new kid, Seth. He wasn't a bad kid. I knew him outside of work thanks to Leah. So naturally when she said her little brother needed a job, I snatched him up. He was interesting to say the least. He was eighteen and at times reminded me of a younger kid, but damn smart.

I found out that he had played percussion since he was about four. Just standing here with him, while he finished up his shift count, was proof in the fact that the kid had talent. Most people would be annoyed by the endless tapping of a pencil, but with this kid, he actually taped out shit that was recognizable.

"So is music like a passion?" I asked him. His pencil stopped and he looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Sorry, it's a habit," he shrugged. "Being a drummer for so long can do that to ya." He gave a small smile. I shook my head.

"No man it's cool. I was just asking cause it wasn't a 'nervous' tap. You were actually doing, what sounded like the beat to The Who's '_Tommy_.'" A grin stretched across his face.

"Yeah man, that awesome that you knew that!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I actually have some beats that I did myself, but its sucks when you don't know anyone that is willing to listen to it and maybe write something to go with it." His shoulders slumped slightly as he continued to put his till count away.

"Don't worry about man," I said clapping him on the back. "Your day will come. I know it"

-----

"Ugh, I don't want to go do jury duty!" I whined flopping on my sister's bed. She laughed at me.

"Welcome to being a registered voter in this great country of ours." She teased. "Hey don't forget we have dinner at The Cullen's tomorrow." I sat up on my elbows, watching her brush her hair.

"Don't you mean dick head's?" Last I heard Alice wasn't going to be there.

She laughed, "I am so telling Bella you called him that!"

"What?! He is Rose, seriously, you didn't see how he makes Alice dress and shit." I shook my head.

"Why do you care?" She asked a little bitterly.

"Because, I was raised by a woman that taught me to let a woman have a mind of her own. I swear the way she talks… I mean the way she talked about him you would think she can't even piss with out his consent to do so."

Rose turned to look at me. "Listen to me Jasper Thomas. She is all he has. Their parents aren't around as much as they used to be now that the kids are grown. He just wants to protect her fr-" I cut her off.

"Don't say me. I'm not in the picture any more. And how is making your sister dress in a way that is just a few steps above too revealing, and market her 'sex appeal' being protective? I wouldn't do that shit to you!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're right, you wouldn't do that to me, because I already do it." She smirked causing a growl to form in my chest. "Jasper, just drop it. No matter what Bella and I say you're going to have this God awful opinion about him. Just suck it up and be supportive for you cousin. Can you not make things about you for once?"

"Fuck you Rosalie Lillian Hale." I growled out through clenched teeth, as I left her room to go to mine.

I wasn't making this about me. I was merely stating that I don't trust the prick with Bella.

_Or Alice, if you're honest with yourself, _a voice said from inside me.

Yeah, well I'm not honest with myself so fuck off.

Great now I'm fighting with myself.

After taking a very hot and long shower, I decide to lie down and watch some shows. I'm a big fan of cop dramas and being that it was Thursday, there was sure to be one on.

I was absent mindedly paying attention. If anything the current show was a distraction for my thoughts, well until the Axe commercial came on.

"_There might be a day_

_Everything it goes my way_

_Can't you think I know I'm superfly_

_I might see a world_

_In a world inside of you_

_Then I might just say goodbye"_

_I smiled, hearing Alice's voice carry out from the bathroom. I shook my head, she found my Pink CD._

_I followed the sounds to the bathroom, kicking my shoes and socks off on the way. _

_When I entered my bathroom, I was instantly turned on by the sight in front of me. Little Alice was holding the shampoo bottle singing along to the song as she shimmed her hips back and forth to the beat. Her hair, shinning from the water, whipping around her._

_I pulled my shirt off, and started to take off my jeans, but stopped. What if she didn't want me to join her? She turned and smiled._

"_Care to save water?" I teased. She nodded her head, curling her finger at me, signaling me to join her._

_I quickly removed my jeans and boxers, joining her in the shower. She took my hands, moving me so that I was the one standing under the water. _

"_You stayed." I said in awe. It was Sunday, I had to work and offered her to stay, but didn't think she would take the invitation._

"_Well, you asked. I didn't really have a good reason not to." She shrugged, while she smiled and poured some soap into her hand. "So… I stayed."_

_I smiled at her. Not really sure what to say as, she began rubbing her soapy hands along my body. She giggled some as her hands moved lower on my chest._

"_What's so funny beautiful?"_

"_Well…" she started as her hands moved lower. "I know how you like the Axe body stuff, and I was just thinking of a new tag line for it."_

_I bit my lip as she wrapped her hand around my dick. "And what's that" I managed to get out._

"_Alice Cullen… How dirty boys get clean" She smirked at me._

_In what seemed like a blink of an eye, I was completely rinsed free of the soap, with her pinned between myself and the wall, and I licked the water droplets from her shoulder, up her neck and stopping at the soft flesh behind her ear._

"_You think I'm dirty?" I asked her, my voice thick with lust. She turned her head to face me. Her eyes showing me that she desired me as well._

"_I know you are," she replied before claiming my lips as her own. My hands ghosted down her body as I reached her ass, cupping and squeezing her cheeks before lifting her up._

"_I want you." I panted to her between kisses, as I broke from her mouth to kiss the flesh about her perky tits._

"_I'm yours…" she moaned out as I nipped at her flesh._

"JASPER! GET DOWN HERE!" I heard my sister yell up the stairs snapping me out of my memory. I groaned as I sat up, my memory obviously turning me on as much as it had when it originally happened.

_Looks like I'm doing the five knuckle shuffle again tonight, _I thought bitterly to myself as went to see what my cock blocking sister wanted.

----

I was sitting in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep with Bella, as she was straightening my tie. I think she was just trying to find a way to choke me and make it look like an accident.

"Now I mean it, both the Hale children better behave." She warned as Emmett parked. "Edward means a lot to me, and I don't need prissy princess and dicksper coming out to play. Do you hear me?"

Rose merely flipped her hair over her shoulder and nodded, but Bella's glare was set on me.

"Dicksper, wow that original Bitchella." I teased, causing her to tighten the tie more. I grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands off my tie. "I swear I will be on my best behavior. I think I'm more nervous about this then you are."

We took the familiar path up to the pent house. Being that we were with Bella, we didn't need to be buzzed in because she had an entry card – a fact that didn't go unnoticed by me.

As we stood in the elevator, I felt like I was choking. Almost three weeks ago I stood in the very elevator, contemplating what I was going to do with Alice. Three weeks ago I was happy, now… I merely existed, which is a strange thought.

Bella had told me that she wasn't sure if Alice was going to be here. Just as well, that would be awkward. Sure I bought her those flowers, but would she know they were from me? Would she even care?

No, I shook my head, probably not. Bella turned to me, getting ready to straighten my tie, but one look from me made her stop.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I wanted to laugh at how nervous she was. You would think she was about to give a speech at the UN or something. But I couldn't laugh, something inside of me told me that I was going in for my own execution.

I felt like a complete douche bag once we sat down at the table. Not only did I make a lame as joke when I saw Alice, I couldn't stop staring at her. Of course her behavior hadn't helped any.

It was refreshing to see that _Eddie_ must have broken from their usual routine, because the way her face blanched when he told her to sit while he got the rest of the food. I have to give her credit, she tried to recover quickly from it, but I knew better. I had spent a good portion of our weekend together memorizing her body language.

Then dear Eddie had asked her to do the prayer. I wanted to laugh when she asked, "What did you say?" like he had just asked her to eat someone's uterus. I saw Bella tense, which gave me the suspicion she told him back home we did the prayer. I briefly wondered if she failed to tell him we only did that with momma.

Dinner itself, was well, great. Steak, potatoes, and veggies, my favorite. Everyone tried to make small talk with each other, but I could feel the tension, and the glares I was receiving. I chose to ignore the warden and focus on Alice. I hadn't mean to stare at her while she ate, I just felt like if this was the last time I would see her, I would remember this.

She was absolutely fucking sexy, wearing an outfit that was very similar to that night at Sue's. I was fucking distracted every time she would dab her mouth with her napkin, finding myself insanely jealous of the fucking fabric. She wasn't helping the situation either, with every little shy smile she would send my way. What the fuck? Were we in study hall at high school or some shit?

I didn't know, but I fucking smiled back, only because, for the first time since all this shit went down, I felt like I had a reason. That reason was to see her smile back in return and blush. I loved every fucking tortuous minute of it

Then after dinner, Eddie _told_ Alice to clean up while he got the wine. What the hell was that all about? I sat there and watched the typically spunky woman that I knew, turn into a scared little thing. I seriously didn't like that shit.

"Why don't you just say, 'yes master'?" I hissed at her as I started to help her. Her eyes went wide as she realized that Bella and Rose had started as well. She looked in the direction of the pantry and back at us. Pleading with the girls to stop and enjoy being guests. When her eyes locked onto mine, I could see the fire in them. She was pissed that I was helping, but damn it, that's a lot of shit for her to do on her own. My momma raised me better then that.

I was quiet surprised that we were getting through the night with out much of an incident. As much as I kept my eye on Alice, I also watched her dick head brother when he was around Bella. There was a moment where the two of them were just looking at each other, one arm around the other person, and occasionally whispering to each other. While I was happy that Bella seemed to have her feeling reciprocated, I was pissed at the same time.

Why was it that things were easy for her?

When I would focus my attention on Rose and Emmett, I would just smirk. She had her hands full with the goof, but they balanced each other. So again I was happy and angry.

I also wanted to pound Eddie's pretty boy face in. I couldn't believe the way he was acting towards Alice. She's his fucking sister, not some goddamned servant. He even thanked me for helping his sister, when he should have fucking did it if you ask me.

I knew I was going to get an earful when we got home from Bella, which was obvious when she gave me pointed glare as she asked me about the drink I ordered for Alice. I honestly didn't care for vodka drinks. I thought they were a waste, but I was acting conversational.

I don't know what possessed me to say the comment about sex on the beach. I guess in a way I wanted to flirt a bit. Being Emmett's friend, I should have known he was going to one up me.

And sure as shit he did, bringing up a drink I had never heard of. Then I went and made an asinine comment about a drink called "one night stand", and directly to Alice. I saw several emotions pass through her face before she even realized she had done anything.

Then I yelled at her, like it was her fault that I was now wearing her red wine. I guess it was in a way; after all she is the one that threw at me. She was pissed, that was obvious, but fucking hell, I had red wine on my _only_ white dress shirt.

Of course everyone but Eddie were shocked at the exchange, he just fucking laughed like he was watching some sort of comedy act.

Ha, ha mother fucker.

When he chided her to make sure the stains didn't set, I didn't know whether to hug him for thinking rationally, or choke him with my own bare hands.

I'm sure Alice would have loved the latter at this point. She turned in a huff, storming off. May God strike me dead, if I said her walk didn't turn me on! Following her, watching her perfect round ass, as her hips swayed was not conducive to my sanity.

Once she and I were in that laundry room, the atmosphere changed. I wasn't angry at her any more. My body hummed in anticipation of touching her, kissing her, just fucking holding her.

The next then I knew I had my fucking wish, we were fucking like it was there was never anything wrong with us. It felt like it had that last time, like it was meant to be or some shit. But at the same time it wasn't, this is not good for either of us. She left me – not like there was an 'us' for her to leave – I said my goodbye. We shouldn't have been doing this.

I just couldn't find it in myself to stop. I started to feel all of the emotion that hit me after I left Sue's that night. I prayed that it wouldn't be evident in my voice. But as soon as I uttered words to her, she tensed up, and not in a good way, either. She said she couldn't do this as she pulled herself away from me. I backed away, pulling my pants up as I watched her redress herself. She felt it too, whatever it was. She knew this was a fucked up situation.

I found myself reaching out for her as she opened the door, I wanted to stop her and say something, anything, but I choked on the words.

What do you say in this situation?

"Oh I'm sorry I took advantage of you again, but I masturbate to you constantly because I can't get you out of my damn head."

Yeah, sure, forget Shakespeare and sonnets. Every girl wants to hear how you jack off to the thought of them, 'cause nothing makes them drop their panties faster.

God I'm a jackass.

------

I laughed at the kid next to me as he bounced in the passenger seat. Seth's excitement was rolling off of him in waves, causing me to be pretty stoked about where we were headed.

"Seriously, J, man, you have no idea how much this means to me!" He said for the hundredth time.

"No worries, man."

"How did you get the tickets again? I thought this was invite only. Like you could only get them from the radio or some shit"

I explained to him that Bella's company was sponsoring the event. She gave me her two tickets knowing that I liked Seether. She figured that I would put them to good use since she already had plans. At first I wasn't going to go. I didn't know who to take with me. Rose didn't like them, and I knew there was no way of getting Emmett to come along if Rose was free.

I got lucky when Seth and I had a conversation about bands. Turns out, he and some of the guys back in the day would play Seether cover songs at various school functions. Thus, giving me the perfect person to take with me.

The venue was huge, but for this event it wasn't crowded. This was an 'intimate' concert, meaning only two hundred tickets were to be given out. And you had to be eighteen or older to get in. Seth wasn't pleased when they gave him a florescent pink wrist band to let vendors know he couldn't have alcohol.

"Why do they have to give the underage pussy colors?" he whined as we stood in line to get some soda.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine little boy?" I teased. He smirked and punched me in the arm.

Seth and I decided to find a spot in a grassy area, no point in trying to be near that damn crowd that was for sure. The band came out and did their usual "hey thanks for coming" bullshit. I swear if I ever have my own band I'm going to refuse to say that shit. I would come up with something cleverer.

Of course the key word was _if_.

I had lost time as I sat there, just rocking out to the awesomeness that was Seether. I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the music, or occasionally Seth, whom seemed to have the same idea as me.

That was until the band started playing _Fake It_

When the last line of the chorus came bleeding through the air, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I had managed to not think about her for a fucking week, and yet here I am at a rock concert thinking of her because Shuan Morgan sang "_Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite_".

Fucking hypocrite…. Goddamn it all

_Just stop thinking Jazz, listen to the music_, I thought to myself as the continued on to a new song.

_Breakdown._

_Shit!_ My mind screamed. What the fuck, why did I have to start this shit now? I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke." I yelled at Seth, who looked over and me and nodded to let me know he heard me.

I walked to a spot that had some kids in WU sweatshirts.

_Figures, _I thought bitterly.

I watched them all crowd around, but one caught my attention as she moved along to the song. All I could really see of her was the cute little fedora on her head, but the way her hips swayed was familiar.

The guy that was with her was trying to place his hands on her hips, she seemed like she didn't want to have them on her. I chuckled slightly. Poor bastard.

They started playing _Gasoline_ and I watched as she walked over to another girl. Wait a minute… Bella?

I got a little closer and watched the two girls talk, well more like gesture to each other about something. The girl in the fedora turned in my direction and that's when I saw the smile. My smile… fucking Alice.

I was trying to rationalize why she would be here.

_A figment of my imagination_, perhaps…

_Has to be a hallucination from the pot heads, _possibly….

Then Bella and Alice hugged. Nope it was my Alice. What the fuck! Why am I claiming her as mine?

I raked a hand through my hair, tugging on it slightly. What the hell was I going to do?

_Ignore her._

_Go to her._

_She doesn't want you._

_You want her._

_I did._

_You don't._

_I do._

The band started to play their version of _Careless Whisper_, and I watched in horror as that bastard that was with her took her hand and started dancing with her.

_Get your fucking hands of her!_ My mind growled at him.

Thousands of scenes played in my head, many ending with both the fucker's head bloody and her being really fucking pissed at me.

My eyes narrowed when I saw him lean in to her, doing only God knows what.

_She's mine you fucking little prick_.

I know I made a growling noise based on the way the girls walking past looked at me. I couldn't care less what they thought, they weren't watching as the one they…. Well fuck I don't know but I should be the one dancing with her, not him.

I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't stand here and watch as some dick less shit put the moves on my Alice. I stormed up to them grabbing her arm as the band started _FMLYHM_. She looked at me, shock crossing her face before anger set in.

"We need to talk." I snarled at her.


	11. You Don't Even Try

**_Robs: Our baby bunny Alsper; we own him yes. Twilight and Alice and Jasper: we don't__.  
Kristin: Ooo... the young Jedi is learning! O.O_**

**Robs**: Alice's point of view, we're heading into another plot moment so we really wanted to catch y'all up to speed on their weekend together and everything else. Let me know if you like it, please? I wanna thank my girl, K as always she helped me find this song and I listened to it on repeat to get this chapter pumped out. The peeps who always leave us reviews and our girls on the thread. Also check it out coming soon is a set of side shots to go along with our story here called _**Chasers**_! Look for it!

**Kristin:** YAY! IT'S FRIDAY! Are you excited for an update? Cause we are!!! So will Jazz break some skulls? Will they finally stop being bitches and talk to each other? Well lets see…. Mad props to Mizz Robin for her hot little bitty here… you'll see…

We want to give a shot out to our **Beta/Theater star Kels**! She's all grown up! Go check out her story "_Broken Angels_"(on Kristin's faves) Seriously. We feel like proud mommas!

**Playlist suggestions:** FMLYHM – Seether; SOS (Anything but love) - Apocalyptica feat Cristina Scabbia

* * *

**Chapter 11: You Don't Even Try****  
**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had ten minutes till Bella would arrive and I had to make sure I looked perfect. I wore a cute suit looking dress in satin fabric, the skirt barely hit mid thigh, black platform pumps because I am way too damn short sometimes and these made me about Bella's height. I mussed my hair with a lot of gel, giving it a sexy bed head look that I swear my brother made famous, then I topped off the look with a fedora. _You look good Cullen, even with a broken heart_. I thought to myself.

I heard the knock at the door to see Bella in a very sexy black and pink suit dress.

"You forgot the blazer that goes with that." I chided my friend. She rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"Not you too." She shook her head and then mumbled something. She looked around, I'm assuming trying to spot Edward.

"Ed's still at work. He's working on some stuff for an ad campaign he's doing." She nodded and smiled a little, blushing slightly. She was embarrassed because she already knew that I knew so I decided to say nothing and continue our night. I grabbed my purse before shutting and locking the door on the way out.

The entire drive over to the amphitheatre we talked about the band and how excited we were to be going to see them, especially me since I have never gone before. We parked fairly easily because this was a private show. I was actually surprised that Mike had thought to invite me when he got his free tickets. He worked as a DJ locally so he got sixteen tickets, and he gave me two telling me to bring a friend. That was pretty nice of him because I didn't really know him all that well.

We were ushered through the entrance and I saw Mike almost immediately, being as he had seemed to be looking for me. He spotted me, waving his arms in a manner that was apparent he was trying to make sure I noticed him. I waved back and grabbed Bella's hand dragging her with me to say hi.

"Alice, you made it." He seemed genuinely pleased. I smiled at him warmly, well at least one guy was happy to see me. He looked at Bella and his face lit up a little more. "Who's your friend?"

"Mike, this is Bella, my brother's girlfriend." I added so he wouldn't try anything. I would really hate to kick his ass after he gave me the concert tickets for free and all. They shook hands. We chatted a bit waiting for the band to start when they came on Bella and I screamed like the fan girls we were.

I swayed to the beat and just felt the music. Bella would look at me occasionally doing the same thing. All around me the people I went to school with were jamming out at well.

_Breakdown_ started and I could feel my body instantly take over, my mind drifting over memories of Jasper, talking about pointless things, getting to know each other. Physically, mentally. I knew he thought my brother was controlling when he found out about how invested Edward was in my music career.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a pair of rough hands grabbing my hips and someone's hips being pushed against my ass and swaying just as I was. I pulled myself away and looked at the intruder, it was Mike. I scowled at him slightly. Then the song changed again and I decided to have a chat with Bella.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled huge, she was having an awesome time. "Can you make sure some guy doesn't try to make off with me when I go into myself while dancing?" I asked her. She laughed, motioning towards Mike, I nodded.

"Sure hon. Not a problem, I'll swat the flies if they get a little too in your business." I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I heard an awesome guitar rift and then a beat that I was familiar with start. Seether was doing a cover of _Careless Whisper_. My mom loved this song. I grinned at the memory.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see who it was, Mike again. I laughed a little at myself. _Fuck I have a stalker. _I smiled warmly.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Well, since you were so polite about it this time." I took his outstretched hand and he spun me before we started to slowly dance, letting our bodies match the rhythm. He leaned over to my ear, whispering in it.

"You look incredible, whoever it was that broke your heart, he's beyond a loser. Keep smiling, it's beautiful." I smiled at him. That was sweet. I could almost feel myself choke up. The music changed again.

I felt a hand wrap tightly around my upper arm and heard a low growl. Mike looked at me, eyes wide, then looked towards Jasper who was glaring at him menacingly. I looked at Jasper and tried to shake my arm out of his vice grip, which only caused him to grip harder. His eyes locked on mine, his hair falling a little in his face. Fuck, why does he have to be so fucking hot all the time? I hate him for doing this shit to me, and now he was embarrassing me in front of my classmates.

"We need to talk." He growled. I felt my eyebrow shoot up. _No Jasper we don't. Stop fucking hurting me, asshole. _I knew in my heart I couldn't say that to him so I took a deep breath in through my nose before responding.

"Fine." I spat through clenched teeth. I could see all the wheels clicking into place in Mike's brain in my peripheral. "Follow me." He nodded to me and let go of my arm, I grabbed his hand to make sure he could keep up.

I worked here the summer after I turned eighteen and I knew the most private bathroom was probably the best. After walking about five minutes we reached it and I pulled him in, turning to lock the door.

_Fuck, _I thought suddenly. I was alone with him, and I could feel the pull to kiss him and make him alright get stronger. I walked over to the counter gripped the sink and looked at him in the mirror. He had a very angry and confused expression on his face. His eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, his voice breaking. I spun around to face him. To my knowledge, I hadn't done anything to him.

"Do wha-" He closed the space between us and crushed my lips under his, effectively cutting me off. His tongue demanded entrance into my mouth and met mine. My body started to react on instinct again. My hands found themselves under his tee-shirt, rubbing along the hardness of his chest as he grabbed my ass roughly with his hands, pushing me into him.

My fingers pushed themselves into the top waistband of his jeans and boxers, feeling his tight lower abs. He hissed in my mouth and broke our kiss. Looking into my eyes, the expression set in his, lust and rage. My mind was afraid, my body was excited. Fuck. I was trembling.

He kissed me passionately again, his tongue dancing with mine as he pushed me against the counter, before breaking the kiss again. My heart was pounding in my ears and my core ached to be filled by him. I was wet already.

"Jasper." I whispered huskily. His half lidded eyes bore into mine and he put and index finger over my lips.

"Shut the fuck up, Princess." His tone was firm, but almost loving. What the fuck was that shit? He shrugged out of his leather jacket and quickly spread it out on the counter, then lifted me on top, pulling the bottom of my dress up to my hips as he did so. He licked his lower lip slowly as he looked at me, his breathing ragged. He placed his palms on my thighs and squeezed a little too hard, I gasped and he kissed me forcefully again, taking my bottom lip in his mouth and bit down. I gasped in pain and he caught it in his opened mouth as his tongue thrust itself back into my mouth.

My fingers curled themselves in his hair, pushing his mouth closer into mine. He growled and grabbed my hands, forcing them back to the counter. He shoved me closer to the edge of the counter and started to grind his obvious hardness into my soaked panties. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed against my sensitive bundle of nerves. His fingers pushed themselves between my skin and the elastic of my panties and pulled them off in one quick motion.

He broke our kiss and stared into my eyes. As he undid his belt and pants and pushed them to the ground, settling between my thighs and his cock pressing at my entrance. _Stop this! _My mind screamed.

"We're finishing this time." He growled at me as if he read my mind. He thrust in quickly and my head smacked lightly against the mirror as I moaned into the air. Not giving my body any time to adjust to his size, he thrust hard and rapidly into me, biting his lip hard and glaring at me. I glared back clenching the sinks on either side of me for support.

His hands moved themselves up to my chest and he groped me through the satin fabric of my dress. I moaned as his thumbs flicked across my nipples, my head lolled back. A sharp pain coming from my collarbone made my head snap back up. _He fucking bit me. _My stomach clenched a little tighter. He moved his hand down to rub circles on my clit as his eyes bore into mine. I could feel myself getting closer.

He was getting close as well, he started to thrust faster and his breath was coming in grunts. "Harder." I growled through clenched teeth, he growled a little before pounding harder into me, his thumb ran harder circles into my clit as well, sending me over the edge as I screamed his name into the empty bathroom, my core milking him as he rode out his own intense orgasm. He bit into my chest instead of crying out as he did so.

For a few minutes we just stayed where we were, him still inside me, his face buried in my chest, calming our breathing. My lip throbbed in pain, I gently ran my tongue along the inside edge where it seemed to hurt the most and could taste blood. Fuck.

I ran a shaky hand through his black hair, noticing the roots were starting to show and were noticeably a different color, but it was peaking out just a little bit. He moved a little to look up at me from my bosom, his blue-green eyes pleading with me, the rest of his face remorseful. _Why were you so angry Jazz?_ I thought hoping my eyes could express to him all the things I wanted to say, but knew I couldn't.

He moved himself slightly, grabbing my head in between his hands and kissed me gently. The feelings pouring out of it confused the hell out of me. He broke the kiss after a minute and rested his forehead on mine. Simply breathing in and out as I did the same, willing my heart to slow down to a normal pace.

"Uh…" I looked into his eyes, he looked like he was fighting to say something, "I should get you back to Bella." Somehow I knew that wasn't what he was going to say. He moved and started pulling up his pants as I found my panties and put them back on, checking myself in the mirror to see if I looked presentable. Nope, absolutely not. My mascara was smudged, my lips, especially my bottom, one was extremely swollen, my dress was wrinkled and I definitely looked flushed. Everyone is going to look at me and think '_yup they just fucked._'

I saw Jasper come up behind me in the mirror and wrap his arms around me, kissing my neck softly before smiling at me in the mirror. "You still look beautiful." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Your cousin is gonna give me shit about this until I die, you know that right?" I looked at him and he took my hand and led me to the door unlocking it and opening it. He smirked at me and shook his head. Well, at least he looked freshly fucked as well.

We walked hand in hand, me trailing a little behind him as we walked back towards Bella. She looked relieved and slightly smug when she saw us. Mike was looking at us as we walked back, curious, seemingly analyzing us. When we were almost to the group, Jasper leaned down and kissed me briefly on the lips, before he turned and left. Walking towards a guy with a neon pink wrist band head banging in the middle of nowhere. I turned away, no longer able to watch him walk away from me. I went to Bella and before she could say anything I told her I needed to think about some stuff and that I needed to sit in the car. She sighed a little but handed me the keys. I thanked Mike for the tickets and walked out.

Once inside the car I rolled down the windows enjoying the unusually warm spring day. I grabbed Bella's CD case and started flipping through the pages. I found an _Apocalyptica_ CD and pushed it into the CD player, after listening a little while and letting my mind wander a song caught my attention, I went back to Bella's CD case and grabbed out the appropriate booklet. I pressed the repeat button on the CD player and listened a few time while reading over the lyrics. The song was exactly how I was feeling at the moment.

"Anything you want…" his voice whispered in my mind. I closed my eyes as the song repeated and sang along, letting the emotions and the memories I was keeping locked up flow.

_Bound to your side_

_I'm trapped in silence_

_Just a possession_

_Is the sex or only violence_

_That feeds your obsession?_

_You send me to a broken state_

_Where I can take the pain_

_Just long enough_

_That I am numb_

_That I just disappear._

His eyes burning into mine. Angry, so angry, biting into his lip so hard I am sure it was bleeding. The look of shock on his face when I stopped him in the laundry room, the anger on his face when I threw the wine on him.

_So go on, infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_Tell me I asked for it_

_Tell me I'd never forget_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love._

His face looking at me adoringly. "Kiss me Alice…" Every nerve in my body being on fire as he touched me. How his neck turns red when he's embarrassed, him rubbing his finger along my bottom lip as he told me he didn't like to see me sad.

_Does it feel good to deny?_

_Hurt me with nothing_

_Some sort of sick satisfaction_

_You get from mind fucking._

I could feel him grab my inner thigh rather roughly as he came, thrusting his hips upwards in my mouth. I swallowed quickly. I looked up at him, his hand still griping my thigh his fingers mere centimeters from my pussy, making it tingle with anticipation. He smirked at me, his eyes half lidded still recovering from his orgasm.

He snaked his other hand to my arm tugging me up to him and kissing me passionately, I smiled against his mouth, glad I could make him so happy with such a simple thing. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Damn Alice that was better then being on stage." He whispered adoringly, running the back of his fingers along my cheekbone. I could feel my ego swell and I smirked back at him.

"That's 'cause I got skills baby." I fist pumped a little. He chuckled moving his hand on my inner thigh up a little gently brushing against my lower lips. My entire body responded and I had to bite back a moan. My God did I want him.

"I got skills too."

"I dunno, I think they could use some work." I said a little huskier than I had intended, I got the message across because suddenly he was on me, kissing me, his hands groping my breasts roughly.

_Oh stripped down to my naked core_

_The darkest corners of my mind are yours_

_That's where you live_

_That's where you breathe._

He came up behind me in my bathroom while I got dressed, wrapping his arms around my middle and smiled at me in the mirror. "I'm going to spend the day with you." He whispered in my ear.

"What about work?" I turned my head slightly to look at him. He turned as well and kissed me gently.

"Well, if you don't me want to, I won't go. I'm," he faked a cough and I laughed. "sick." I laughed again and kissed him.

_So go on, infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_Dare me to leave you_

_Tell me I'd never forget_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love._

I found a few concert tees while looking through his closet, I was naked and needed to wear something, but I really didn't wanna have to get fully dressed again. I had already done that twice. I found a faded _Tool_ shirt and smirked. _Tool_, I giggled out-loud, yeah my mind officially hit the gutter. I pulled it over my head, it hit me about 4 inches below my ass. I walked out and struck a pose in the doorframe of his closet. His eyes scanned my body for a minute before looking at my face and smirking a little as he spoke.

"You wanna watch a movie with me?" I walked over to him on the bed and straddled his lap looking into his pretty eyes.

"Which one?" He kissed me briefly as he reached to his side and picked up a movie, holding it next to us. I looked at it.

"_Men in Tights_. It's a classic, refined choice." He winked at me and I nodded, moving to the side so he could set the movie up for us to watch. I watched the muscles in his back flex as he did so. _Mine._ I thought, suddenly feeling very possessive of him. He turned to face me and cocked an eyebrow knowing full well I had just gotten caught checking him out.

"Leave us alone, Mel Brooks!" I yelled playfully while fist pumping into the air. He laughed and walked back over to me, pushing me on my back as he leaned onto the bed, kissing me.

_Without any faith_

_Without any light_

_Condemn me to live_

_Condemn me to lie_

_Inside I am dead._

I was looking at the wall of music sheets noticing that most of the stuff up was original songs he wrote. A few had a girl's name on it, Maria. The songs were pretty harsh. "Whoa. That's pretty intense." He smirked at me from where he was tuning his guitar.

"What is?"

"This song, Maria. The girl break your heart or something?" I asked looking at him as he glared at the floor. _Shit, good job Alice_. I mentally smacked myself.

"Something like that." He set his guitar onto the stand. I walked over to him and sat in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck, cocking my head to the side and looked at him. He looked sad. _Yeah she broke his heart._

"I'm sorry for prying." I gave him my best puppy face. He smiled at me and kissed me.

_So go on, infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_I'll be the victim_

_You'll be the voice in my head_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love._

I could feel the wetness on my cheeks from my tears. I thanked my lucky stars that I wore water-proof mascara. I moved my head to see if the concert had let our yet and was met by a pair of blue-green eyes. _Fuck, Jasper. _He dropped his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, before turning away from me and walking away. _You may not be able to give me love, but I still love you. _I thought.

Bella and I ate at The Olive Garden for dinner and went back to her house. We watched Penelope and fell in love with James McAvoy together. I liked his hair the most and his intense eyes, it reminded me of Jasper.

Bella showed me to the white and red guest room. I silently wondered who decorated the room because the red walls were the opposite of peaceful. I tossed and turned, hoping that eventually my body would just pass out but I had no such luck. I started to pace the room, I had never been in Jasper's house without Jasper to sleep with. It was a strange out of body experience for me.

Jasper never came home that night. I would know, I walked into his room about midnight, hoping that maybe I could cuddle with him. Certainly after the day we had together, he wouldn't begrudge me that. He wasn't in his bed. _He's with another girl, _my mind told me and my heart broke a little more. It's not like we're together anyway.

I needed to smell him, maybe if I had something of his to smell I could go to sleep. I walked to his closet, if I took one of his many tee shirts he won't notice and I could just return it in the morning. _No harm, no foul_. I thought to myself, running my fingers along the fabric. I felt a few really soft ones and would pull them a bit and smell them, they didn't really have much of his sent.

My hand ran along a really soft shirt, I pulled it out and smelled it. It smelled exactly like him, I pulled it off the hanger gently and looked at it. A _Star Wars _shirt. I laughed, shaking me head a little, it was even a pretty faded blue. I clutched the shirt to my chest and went back to the guest room, falling asleep with my face buried in it.


	12. Better Man

**Alsper is ours; Twilight isn't. 'Nuff said.**

**Kristin**: So here's Jazz.... I know a lot of people were speculating whether or not he went to another woman... well here's your answer. This is pivotal to our plot... LOTS of shit is about to go down, so I hope you're strapped in! A shout out to the ladies that hang out on our thread you guys are fuckawesome and keep us laughing (and drooling!) Also if you need a fix, be sure to check out Chasers! It's a series of one shots that go with this story... makes for some damn good reading!

**Robs**: Plots upon plots. I have no idea who said that, but it certainly is true of this story. Thanks as always to our super masta beta Kels. She gets it done. We love her. And as K said check out Chasers, the new series of one shots we're posting.

**Playlist suggestion:** Broken by Seether; Anything but Love (SOS) by Apocalyptica; Heaven Forbid by The fray; Sharp dressed Man by ZZtop; New beginning by Trapt; Fix You by Coldplay

* * *

**Chapter 12: Better Man**

After dropping Alice off with my cousin, I felt like a damned fool. I couldn't believe I acted the way I did saw that guys hands on her. She wasn't mine to claim. Man, I fucked up royally.

Just as I reached where Seth was, the band started with the last song of the night. _Broken_. I sat down on the grass, resting my head in my hands as the words flew around me.

"_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

Yeah, I knew how the dude felt. I loved the way Alice would laugh. I had that damned picture on my phone that I would stare at all the damned time. I hated seeing her so fucking sad. Sure she'll smile around Bella and everyone, but I can see it in her eyes that she's hurting, that she's sad - especially when she looks at me.

I couldn't take listening to this song any more, but I didn't want to leave Seth. I got Seth's attention.

"Hey, you remember where we parked right?" He just nodded. "Okay, I'm heading to the truck then, got a bit of a headache" I lied.

The little shit just winked at me, and smirked. He was smarter then I gave him credit for, that's for sure.

As I was walking to my Jeep, I could faintly hear music that wasn't the same as what was playing live. I started to follow the sounds; the voice was haunting and familiar to me.

That's when I noticed Bella's car, parked in the farthest row of the parking lot, near to wear Seth and I had parked. _Shit, why didn't I notice that before?_ Alice was sitting in there with her eyes closed, singing along with… _Apocalyptica_? Well shit, there's where my CD went. Stupid thieving cousin!

I moved closer to the car to make sure she didn't see me.

_Jesus I feel like a fucking stalker or something._

"_Without any faith_

_Without any light_

_Can dare me to live_

_Can dare me to lie_

_Inside I am dead_

_So go on and fight me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_I'll be the victim_

_You'll be the voice in my head_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love_

_Anything but love"_

I watched in stunned silence, listening to her pour her heart out it a fucking song that was already heart breaking, feeling myself being pulled closer to her, close enough that if I reached out I could touch her through the window of the car. But adding her voice to it and the tears that were on her face, that was a clear message that her heart was shattering

Because of me?

_Of course dip shit!_

I watched as her little hand wiped the tears from her cheek, my own hand twitching as the need to touch her overwhelmed me. I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep from touching her, just as her eyes look up and lock on to mine.

I wanted to apologize for being a dick, for using her in the beginning, for everything. But most of all I wanted to apologize for breaking her heart. I never intended for us to be in this fucked up situation.

Instead, I just kept walking to my car. I couldn't believe that every time I was around her I got like a fucking girl.

Once in my car, I rolled down the windows and listened to the crowd in the distance as they cheered for an encore that wasn't going to come.

Finally Seth came to the car, getting inside I noticed he had bought some tour stuff. I smirked at him as he folded up a shirt that I knew was too small for him.

"Care to explain the lady sized shirt?" I teased as I started the car. He blushed slightly before answering.

"I promised Kelci I would think of her since she was stuck covering my shift."

"So you bought her a shirt?" He nodded, making me laugh. "Dude, you know buying a chick clothes usually means you're fucking her, right?"

His cheeks turned a brighter red as he chewed on his fingernail.

"Dude! When did that happen? I didn't even know you two talked to each other out side of work!" I was shocked, to say the least. Kelci was always so focused with school.

He shrugged. "I didn't say we were doing it. We went out for pizza after work one day and well… we've been hanging out a lot. She's fucking cool. She loves anime, and dude, she rocks at DDR!"

"DDR?" I asked puzzled, as we waited to get out of the lot.

"Yeah, Dance Dance Revolution." He looked at me like I was living under a rock.

"Sorry, I'm a tad bit older then you, I don't know all the hit dance moves." I teased.

"Fuck you dude, it's a game. And I bet she could wipe the floor with your ass." He smirked. Well I'll be damned. Little Seth Clearwater has a crush on my little Kelci.

----

When I finally got home after dropping Seth off, I was relieved that Bella's car wasn't anywhere in sight. Maybe she was staying with Eddie boy tonight. I saw Emmett's Jeep, and wondered briefly if that meant I'd be alone tonight.

Just as I got out of the car, Emmett came out of the house.

"Hey man, did Bells come home yet?"

"Nope, she just called. Said she and Alice were gonna get some food before calling it a night. What are you going to do?" He asked as he reached his Jeep.

"I don't know. You workin' tonight?" He nodded. "You want to hang out at work or something?" He cocked his head to the side, then raised an eyebrow at, but said nothing as he made a motion for me to follow.

He tried making small talk on the way to Sue's, but he noticed my reluctance to answer him and decide to leave me alone. Once we were there, I sat down in the darkest corner of the bar with my whiskey and Guinness chaser. Yep I was gonna get fucked up tonight.

Some time later when I noticed there was an inch left of my best friend in a bottle, I saw a girl come towards my way. Yes, I will admit, I was fucking trashed. Yes, I did flirt with the idea that maybe, I could be _exactly_ what _Alice_ seemed to think I was. I leaned back in my chair some, running my hand through my hair as I smirked at her.

As she got closer I got a better look at her. She fucking reminded me of that Hilton slut they make a big fuss over, only with black hair. I rolled my eyes internally as the thought, '_I prefer dark haired beauties'_, ran through my mind

_Yeah and shit load of good they fucking did!_

When she finally reached me, she picked up my Guinness and took a sip out of my glass.

_Fucking A lady, go eat a fucking double Whopper or some shit, _I thought as my eyes gave her frame a once over.

She smiled at me, obviously catching my beer goggles checking her out.

"What are you doing in the corner by yourself?" She asked, in what I was assuming a seductive purr. The shit reminded me more of a cat coughing up a hair ball.

"I'm a vampire, I like the dark." Well that was fucking stupid.

_Smooth move ex-lax_, my thoughts mocked me.

"Mmm" she coughed up again, "Vampires are so fucking sexy." She leaned forward as her hand rested on my knee. "Will you bite me sexy?"

"_You're sexy by the way," she purred as she took the ear lobe in her mouth scraping her teeth along it. _The memory of Alice hit me full force as skank-a-rella grabbed my crotch.

"Whoa, bitch!" I shouted grabbing her wrist, seeing her flinch at my pressure. "That's not yours, so _Back off!" _I spat at her.

"You're a fucking homo, aren't you?" She laughed, "Well no wonder the vampire comment seemed to fit you…" She got in my face, and Jesus Christ did this bitch ever hear of Listerine? "Because you suck cock, don't you?"

I smirked at her, placing my hands on her shoulders as my eye narrowed. "Well, that is for my _girlfriend_ to know and you to _NEVER_ find out." I pushed her away from me slightly, making her stumble back.

"Fucking asshole!" She shouted before storming off in the direction of the bar, where she was met by one pissed of bouncer by the name of Emmett.

_Ah, Em, my good friend, this shots for you_, I thought as I raised my glass to salute him.

I don't remember much after that. Honestly, I don't think I cared at this point. I knew why I wanted to forget everything, and that in itself, was bad enough.

----

The insistent ringing of my phone was bothering the ever living shit out of me! I threw my arm over my eyes, praying who ever it was would leave a message and leave me to die in peace.

Of course, fate mocked me.

"WHITLOCK, ANSWER THE DAMNED PHONE!" Emmett's voice boomed.

_What the fuck is Emmett doing at my house this early? _ I wondered as I reached in the pocket of my jeans for the offending phone.

I looked at the number flashing at me. _Oh shit! It's my lawyer, _I thought as I bolted upright, my head protesting as my brain threatened to explode.

"This is Jasper."

"Good morning son. I'm sorry to call you so early on Sunday," he apologized.

"No, Mr. Jones it's fine. What can I do for you?"

"Jazz, don't be so formal," he chided.

"Sorry sir, old habits." He chuckled at my response.

"Well, I've called to talk business. Did I reach you at a bad time, or do you have a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, for you Tim I got all damned day."

"Well it seems that Ms. Salas' council has brought up an issue in the case that we need to rectify." He started to explain, I sat back on the couch.

_What the fuck? Why am I on the couch? Fuck Jasper, more important matter at hand!_

"It's not another issue with my arrest at seventeen is it?" I groaned, rubbing my temple. Fucking head got worse over this shit.

"No, that has been handled, honestly the judge laughed at that claim. Said marijuana possession before Jordan's birth was not relevant to the fact, especially since you've passed every court mandated drug screen," he sighed, before continuing, "The problem lies with us. Her council filed a claim of conflict of interest. Apparently, he is bringing up the fact that I'm your godfather into question."

"Fuck"

He laughed, "Seriously Jazz, do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours son?" I chuckled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"What do we do now? Jordan can't stay with her. She's better of with momma."

"I agree, Jasper. What I've done is sent the case over to James Jenks. He's a very good family lawyer, and honestly, I trust him with my own life. I also put in a motion for a DNA test."

"What? Why?"

"Jasper, you have to think of this logically, from the outside in, so to speak. We aren't completely sure that Jordan is, in fact, yours. And given Maria's demands and behavior towards your relationship, it's shiest and I don't like it. With a DNA test, we'll have definitive proof that she is your child."

"Damn it Tim, I know she's mine." This wasn't the first time I heard this speech. Bella and Rose had given it to me before.

"Jasper, I've seen Jordan and I know why you are saying that, but please, with a DNA test proving that you are indeed the father, the case is that much stronger."

I knew he was right, but I was scared. What if everyone had been right? What if Jordan wasn't mine…? I shook my head clearing that train of thought. I knew she was mine, damn it.

"You're right Tim."

"Also, I'm sure Jimmy's going to tell you this, but I know you were curious about the hearing."

"Yeah"

"I believe, as well as Jimmy, that once we have the confirmation on the DNA, it would be best if you showed up in Texas. I know how you feel about being in the state, but son, if you're going to fight for your little girl, this is the best way to do it. Be there representing Jasper Thomas Whitlock, not the law firm representing you. Understand me?"

"Perfectly. When will Mr. Jenks be contacting me?"

"Most likely tomorrow morning sometime. Again Jasper, I can't stress how important it is that you stick to the plan. Don't do anything stupid. I understand that you are fighting for sole custody and then wanting to give legal guardianship to Sammie. But anything you do, no matter how small, can cause the biggest butterfly effect in this case."

"Yes sir." He said his goodbyes, as I said mine, and hung up the phone. I looked at the time. It was just after ten a.m. so I decided to go back to sleep and see if I can rid myself of the hangover.

I was awakened by Emmett smacking me with a pillow. I popped on eye open to glare at him as I rolled to my side, facing my back to him.

"Jazz, man seriously, get the fuck _up_" he growled as he flipped the couch on to its back. I rolled onto the floor, groaning as I did so.

"Okay you may not care about you're sister's temper, but I do. She's pissed 'cause Bells is worried sick, therefore I need to get your stupid, pussy whipped ass home."

"I'm not pussy whipped!" I snapped at him.

"Right and I wasn't star quarter back of my high school. Face it Jazz, you got it bad for the pixie, and because you can't get the balls to tell her that, you drown you're fucking sorrows in whiskey. Grow up, life isn't about you anymore. You can't always have fucking pity parties when it fits you. You have a _daughter_ Jasper. Man up, and take over. We all know you want Alice, fuck we all know she wants you. Stop playing the martyr and get a fucking clue!" He folded his arms over his chest as he glared at me.

Damn, this was a side of Emmett I only saw with the drunks. Honestly, he scared me right now.

I got up, stretching my sore muscles.

"Fine let's go"

Emmett's jaw dropped as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"I tell you to grow some balls, fight for your daughter and get your dream girl and all you can say is, 'let's go'?" I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

The ride to my place was quiet – thank God – with the exception of the typical rainfall.

All I wanted was to get in my room take a shower and crawl back to bed. The house was quite save for giggling coming from Bella's room.

As soon as I was in my room, I slammed the door shut, regretting it instantly as the sound vibrated off my already pulsing head. I went over to my desk and pulled out some pain killers to help dull the pain. I headed over to my closet, stopping when I saw the closet slightly open. I narrowed my eyes glaring at the door as if it would suddenly tell me who was in my room.

_Get over it Jazz, it was probably the girls sneaking in new clothes._

I ignored my gut feeling, the same gut feeling I had when I first had Alice over, that feeling in the pit of my stomach as if something was off, and took my shower.

After standing in my closet for what seemed like twenty minutes in nothing but a towel, I finally decided on my old favorite, feeling a need to feel comfort in my fucked up life.

I loved this shirt, it was a steel blue, with the faded Star Wars logo on it, and old as fuck. I've had it since I was thirteen. I pulled it off the hanger and grabbed a pair of jeans on my way out of the closet.

Once I was dressed I started to head down stairs for some substance, noticing the scent of coconut.

_What the fuck?_ I stop and look around. No one was around but me. Slowly I lift my shirt up, the smell stronger the closer it gets to my nose.

_Why do I smell her on this shirt?_ I racked my brain, trying to remember if she had worn it any time she was here. _Impossible_, I thought, the scent wouldn't be so strong from that long ago. Or would it?

I head into the kitchen not really paying attention, until something runs into me. I look down into the stunned face of Alice.

"Jesus Christ, Alice." I mutter.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow at me. She seemed a tad angry. Well I'm done with this hot and cold shit.

"Make up your fucking mind princess, you can't fuck me when ever you want. And stalking me," I rose my eyebrow at her and smirked. "In my own house, isn't cool either." I saw the anger flash in her eyes. Oh so she wasn't pissed. Oops.

"First of all," she poked me in my chest. "I'm not a fucking _princess,_" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And secondly, the last time was all you fucker. And last," she smirked at me as if she had just won a chess match. "I'm not fucking stalking you. Why would I when I didn't even stalk James? And trust me when I say this, but he was a whole lot hotter than your sorry ass."

I felt my jaw clench and my fists ball up as my eyes narrowed at her. I hated her for doing this to me, she knew exactly how to play me like a marionette, and I was getting fucking tired of it.

"Go fuck yourself _princess_, because I sure as hell ain't doing it any fucking more!" I spat at her, and turned on my heels, effectively leaving the house.

I got into my car, slamming the door with more force then necessary. I don't know why I even cared, we did nothing but fight. It was obvious that we weren't meant to work.

After cranking the engine to life, I did a quick one-eighty with the car to peel out of the driveway. The rain is starting to come down harder, surprising me that I didn't crash the car into a fucking tree.

I glanced up in the rear view mirror in time to see Alice running out the door and into the rain.

As I pulled out into the street, I started hitting my steering wheel, shouting every damned word that I knew my mother would beat the ever living shit out of me for. Everything inside of me wanted to turn this car back into the direction of home, back to Alice.

"FUCK!" I shouted louder. What the hell is wrong with me?

"_What, did you come out here to insult me again, your highness?" I sneered at her._

_"I don't know why I fucking TRY!" She yelled at me and started to leave. Oh hell no, this bitch was not going to come into my life without answers._

_"Try what? Like you fucking care about anything. You get pissed at me cause I sing one fucking song about the most mind blowing sex I've ever fucking had, and YOU ATTACK ME!" I screamed at her. _

"_Not just physically sweetheart, oh no, you did much more then physically hurt me. You go and sing some fucked up song about how I don't understand." I catch up to her and grab her arm(,) forcing her to look at me. "Listen here princess, you don't fucking know who the hell I am, or what the fuck I've gone through."_

The memory of our first fight washed over me, the raw emotion accompanying it caused me to pull over. I placed my head on the steering wheel, trying to regain my normal breathing pattern and calm down. But more memories where hitting me.

"_So I ask you one more time. What. Do. YOU. Want?" I asked her. She grabbed my shirt roughly, pulling me down to her so her lips could reach mine._

That second night she came over…

"_Are you ok with this?" I asked, searching her eyes, silently pleading with her to end this now, before it gets to deep._

"_Well yeah."_

I threw my head back against the headrest, screaming out in frustration. Why was I so confused over her? Why did I have this compulsive need to touch her, kiss her, fucking see her smile?

But most of all, why did it fucking hurt like this, to be like this… this hurtful when we're apart; when I hardly knew her?

"I need a drink" I said to the space in the car, pulling back into the road as I turned the radio on, my _Trapt _CD still in the player.

I was going to the _Wagon Wheel_, the one place that was far enough away that no one would look for me, a plus, if I might say so myself.

A downside to the trip was that it gave me more time to stew over Alice.

I cracked the window and lit a smoke, hoping to clear my mind and just listen to the music and focus on driving. _New beginning_ came on and I found myself singing along to it, a song that I usually ignored.

"_The pressure is building I want to break away_

_Motivation is lacking the point starts to fade_

_I look to the bottom still empty still the same_

_I'm waiting for something to show me the way"_

"_Try to be with me," _her voice rang in my ears.

"_To the path that I should take, it's just too real to go ahead and fake_

_Every step that I make_

_Name your price I would give anything_

_I would give anything_

_I want to start over again_"

Can we start again? After all that was said?

"_What do I want I have nothing to say_

_Whatever it is I want it today_

_Do we choose our own ground Do we choose to stay_

_Well I've seen too many throw it away_"

"_Do I see just one small chance to be myself to try and make it last_

_Every step that I take_

_Name your price I would give anything_

_I would give anything_

_I want to start over again_"

"_Name your price 'cause I don't feel so right_

_Am I the only one"_

"_I feel it too Alice" _And I did. I felt like my world was complete and safe when I was with her.

"_Well I'm glad I'm not the only one." _Did if really feel the same for her?

"_Why don't you show me_

_Why don't you show me_"

"_I can't do this." Her voice broke as she spoke. I could see it in her eyes that this shit was killing her as much as me. _I could still hear her voice crack even in my thoughts, as strongly as I did that day.

"_To the path that I should take, it's just too real to go ahead and fake_

_Every step that I make_

_Name your price I would give anything_

_I would give anything_

_I want to start over again_"

"_I'm sorry for ever thing." I whispered, pulling away to leave the bar._ For being a jackass, a stupid boy, a liar, and most of all for hurting her.

Fuck!

"_Name your price 'cause I don't feel so right_

_Am I the only one_"

I think I'm in love! Oh man shit keeps getting better and better…

-----

My high ball glass sat in front of me with half the glass filled of whiskey. My cigarette, which I was smoking, lay in the ash tray burning itself out. I could hear the voices of the fellow patrons laugh and talk about their day or whatever, but it was just noise.

How did this happen to me? I mean, it was a relief to know what the hell was going on. I had never been in love before, so as much of a relied it was, I was scared out of my mind. But I was happy, right?

No, I wasn't happy, because either way I was going to turn around and fucking hurt Alice. I always do. Since the first night we've met, I've done nothing but hurt her, whether or not it left physical proof didn't matter. I was poison to her.

I heard Chuck greet someone that just came in, and judging from Chuck's face, it wasn't a regular. I chuckled darkly to myself. How fucked up am I to know if someone was a regular to this particular bar and to top it off, it wasn't even quitting time for most folks.

I looked slightly to my left, to see the one person I never expected, nor want to see in this place.

Edward walked over to me and started to unbuttoning his suit coat before taking the bar stool next to me, I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of my whiskey.

"What can I get you?" Chuck asked Edward.

"Scotch on the Rocks." He smiled at chuck. He clenched his jaw some before speaking, but not looking at me.

"My sister is crying _again_, any idea why?" I lit up another smoke, intending to smoke this fucking one.

I took a long drag off of it before answering him. "Nope, but let me guess, you're gonna blame me." I said arrogantly to him. Sure the fucker was right, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I could tell by his stiff posture and unwillingness to look at me, that he didn't want to be here anymore then I wanted him here.

He smirked at his drink, chuckling before taking a sip. "Nope, wouldn't _dare_ blame you. I blame her for falling for you." His eyebrow quirked up slightly, "She should have learned her lesson about a year and a half ago, but of course, she didn't." He took another sip.

Damn he didn't even flinch at the shit, _impressive_.

"It's not my fault" I glared at the amber liquid in front of me. I couldn't tell who I was more pissed at. Him for being a fucking ass, blaming his sister for this shit, or me for breaking her heart. "I told her she'd get hurt." I said more to myself.

That made him look at me, but I still refused to meet his gaze. "So did I. Alice is… single minded and she thinks she's always right," I tipped my head slightly, letting him know he could continue. "She thinks you're different." He shook his head, bringing his glass to his mouth, "I wish you were," he said before taking another sip.

"Nope, just another fucked up guy."

Edward scoffed. "Well… at least you're not hiding a marriage and fucking my sister on the side. Taking her to hotel rooms like she's a whore. Fucking _James_…" He growled the last bit out.

My head involuntary snapped in his direction. _"I didn't even stalk James. And trust me when I say this, but he was a whole lot hotter than your sorry ass."_ Alice's words screamed in my head.

"James?" I asked.

"James…" he growled again, trying to take calming breaths before continuing. "Alice met him at a party… he was guitarist." He gave me a pointed glare. I rolled my eyes at his insinuation.

"Well, she said he was better then me."

He shook his head continuing. "She likes blonds, so that part I don't understand." _Well gee fucker, wouldn't you just shit your Armani suit if you knew I was a blonde._ "And I believe my sister was lying to you. A side effect of hurting her feelings."

"And you don't think she's fucked with mine?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Obviously she had, if I went from not knowing her, wanting to fuck her brains out, hating her to thinking I loved her in less then two months. That shit was not normal.

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me, "Not intentionally, and certainly not without being provoked. Alice cares too much about what people think." He took another sip of his scotch as I looked back at my drink. It was obvious she cared, it would take a fool not to see that.

_Just one of many things you love about her._

"James and Alice had a relationship for three years. It started when she was almost seventeen…" I could hear his teeth grinding together. "He was twenty five."

"Jesus Christ, she was just a kid" I muttered. I could see him nod out of my peripheral.

"She never had any real friends. I was in college at the time, or else… I would have done something. She of course, didn't see anything wrong… with it." I watched as the grip on his glass got tighter. I vaguely wondered if he was gonna shatter it.

"From what I hear, losing her virginity…" I looked at him slightly, seeing the anger of what he was trying to say flash in his eyes before he continued. "Was less then ideal… she didn't even really know what he was going to…" He trailed off as his gaze seemed to blur of at some unseen memory, taking another deep breath.

I knew what he was trying to say, and being a brother, a protector of the women in my family, I understood his anger at this. _I swear to God if I ever seen this son of a bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill him_, I thought, making the silent promise to both Alice and Edward.

"Don't," I said getting Edward's attention. "I get the hint." He nodded at me taking another sip of his drink while I followed suit.

"Three years later she came here to Seattle to stay with me. She was still seeing him at the time. He'd call her telling her how he loves her. Of course she didn't know any better," he shook his head. "He wasn't around very often, which I thanked God for that everyday." I nodded, wondering where this was leading to.

"Anyway, I had tickets to an art show."

I shook my head, what the hell does this have to do with me? "No disrespect man. But why are you even telling me this shit?"

He glared at me, "Shut up and listen, I'm telling you something big about my sister and its fucking hard for me to talk about it."

I nodded, pushing my smoke over to him as an offer. I didn't know if he smoked or not, but judging by the shaky movements of his hands as he picked on out, it didn't matter, he needed it. He took out the cigarette, reaching for my zippo as he lit up. I was slightly amused to find Bella was fucking a smoker.

He took a long drag, slowly exhaling before giving me, what I assumed was a grateful smile.

"That was the first time I had ever seen the asshole," he looked forward into his drink, jaw tight, as his eyes narrowed, scowling at it. "He was married, has a child that was around two or three years old… and his wife. She was very happy and obviously pregnant again. To add insult to injury to this vision that now played out in front of my sister," he looked at me. "He had slept with Alice the night before." He said venom dripping from his voice.

That's why she wouldn't let me explain… Wait did she see Jordan that day, or did she find out after?

"Alice walked away," He said, breaking me out of my thoughts as he stubbed out his cigarette. "I fucking failed to protect her." He rubbed his face roughly, before dragging his fingers through his already fucked up hair.

I just shook my head, because of me, both he and Alice had to relive this shit. "I have to get out of here." I fucked up, big. I needed to fix this… I need to find a way to fix _us_.

"I just want you to stop fucking with my sister's head, Whitlock." Ah there's the cool demeanor I remembered from dinner. "She's fucked up enough with out you adding to it."

_Fuck you, don't talk about her like that prick!_

"So figure what the fuck it is that you want." He finished

"_What. Do. You. WANT?" _I remember growling at her, praying she wanted me, but was smart enough to say no. She wanted me then… does she still want me now?

He got up off the bar stool, dropping some money next to his glass, then turned to me.

"If you ever tell anyone, I will kindly bash your head in. And you're a better man then he will ever be."

I looked down at what was left of my whiskey. "No I'm not…" I said softly

"My sister, she knows what she wants." He added whether or not to inform me, or fucking reading my mind.

Well, I understand his need to threaten me, so it was my turn. I stood up, leaving some money on the bar as I grabbed my smokes and zippo. I looked at Edward.

"Well since it seems appropriate that you gave me the big brother speech, here's mine," I shoved my shit in my pockets, while smirking at the smug bastard that looked like he walked off the cover of fucking GQ. "You ever even _think_ about hurting Bella in any way shape or form, I will _personally_ show you how we handle shit in Texas. As I would expect no less from you in regards to Alice."

Edward nodded some, a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "I'm in love with Bella and have no intention of _ever_ hurting her. And Jasper, you are the better man."

I nodded, suddenly feeling very anxious to get out of here. "I never meant to hurt Alice, I just hope I never will again."

"That makes two of us. I'm sick of hearing her cry in the shower," he held his hand out in the direction of the door, "Well, now that I'm out of the office, how about we go see that cousin of yours." That's how he fucking knew where to find me.

_Wow, way to catch up with the class dumb shit._

I shook my head, walking towards the door. "You're free to go see Bells, I have more important things to take care of." I called out over my shoulder.

I could swear I heard him say something about making sure to remove my head out of my ass first.

----

I pulled on to Elm, still unsure of what it was I was going to do about Alice. I knew I was definitely not ready to tell her that I loved her, although the more I thought about it, the more it all made sense.

What I wasn't so sure of was whether or not I could make this work, if there is an 'us' to be had. I didn't know if she would want to be with me after everything I'm sure Bella told her.

"_Heir Whitlock"_ the memory of her seething that at me rang fresh in my brain. I glanced down the street, barely making out the shape of my house through the rain. Well fuck, she knows I had money, and if that's an issue wait until she finds out why I chose to work minimum wage.

I got closer to the house. I noticed that Edward's car wasn't here.

_Odd_.

I growled out in frustration when the car in front of me that decided to do two miles rather then twenty-five. Fuck, it rains and people become morons!

Finally I could see the house become clearer. I was about three houses down, the soft sound of Coldplay's _Fix you_ playing in the background.

_Huh, that's pretty ironic…_

That's when I saw her. Alice, sitting on her knees in the front yard with her head in her hands.

_Oh God no!_ My mind screamed at seeing her in the pouring rain like that. My heart was racing as I pulled my car over to the side, again finding it ironic how Chris Martin knew what was going on at this moment as the music picked up.

I slammed the car into park, throwing open the door as I ran towards the house, towards the broken woman in my front yard, to the one person I felt I could be _me_ with.

As if I had my own fucking sound track in my head the last lyrics to _Fix You _ran through my head as I rushed to her.

"_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"_

_I will fix us Alice, I promise…_I thought as my feet sloshed through the grass, sending sprays of water everywhere.

"Alice!" I called out to her as I got closer. She looked up at me, her make up running from her red eyes, her nose red as well. I knew it wasn't from the rain but from me, because I'd made her cry again.

_"Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I" _

When I finally reached her, I dropped to my knees. I cupped her head in my hands, my thumbs instinctively rubbing the water from her face. I smiled a little, imagining how pissed she would be if she saw her face right now, red with black smudges from her make up everywhere. I found her fucking beautiful, no matter what.

"_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes"_

"I'm so sorry, baby." She started shaking, closing her eyes to block them from me. "I'm never running again, and I promise I'll fix this," I said with conviction. She pushed me away, standing up.

"Fix what?" she yelled.

I stood up, as she took a few steps back from me. "I want to…no, I need to fix you… me… us. Fuck... everything!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I don't need you to _fix _me," she spat at me, trembling. I started to edge closer to her, but she kept stepping back.

"Don't lie to me, Alice." I could see her fighting with herself, she wanted to get away from me, but stay at the same time. I managed to reach her before she could get too far.

"Worry about yourself," she responded.

I was tired of thinking about myself. I'd done that too many times in the past, and it wasn't until I met her that I realized that about myself. Alice had woken me up, she had made me into the better man that her brother had claimed I was.

"I can't do that, Alice. I worry about you, too, you know. Damn it all to hell, you can lie to yourself and say you don't need me to fix you, but I fucking need you."

"Don't say that…" Her eyes were wide with shock as she whispered it.

"You're the one person, the only fucking person that made me see what I need to do, Alice. I need to grow the fuck up, and thanks to you I know that now. I. Need. You. Remember what we said? With you, I know everything will be okay. If all you want is friendship, then fine- I want that, too."

My shoulders slumped in defeat. As much as it would kill me, and obviously piss me off – if the Seether concert was any indication – I just needed to be with her.

"I just need you in my life in whatever capacity you'll allow."

"Jazz..." she closed her eyes, "please... I..."

I didn't know what else she was going to say, but I couldn't let her go on like this anymore- it was killing me. I needed to hold her, to feel her against my body, even if it was for the very last time. I closed the distance between us and pulled her to me, and it felt so right, more than anything else in my life ever had.

Her lips parted in a little "o" of surprise at my sudden movement, and I did what I'd been wanting to do for what seemed like forever. I lowered my mouth to hers, and I tightened my arms around her, trying my best to tell her without words everything that she meant to me. If she never wanted to see me again, at least I would have the memory of this moment, of kissing Alice and feeling utterly complete.

At first she was still and stiff in my arms, her small fists pushing against my chest, but I felt her body soften into mine after a moment. Her hands slipped up into my hair, pulling me closer, and our kiss deepened.

I slid my right hand down her body, stroking her thigh through the soaked denim of her jeans. She moaned into my mouth and tugged even harder on my hair, making my already shaky knees give out completely. We fell to the ground with a splat, my body colliding with the muddy earth.

I did my best to keep her from getting hurt, thankful for what I'd learned about falling from years of playing baseball. My head fell back against the muddy earth, but Alice was totally off the ground, cradled against my chest. I lay there for a moment before I realized that she was shaking.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I started to panic, wondering if maybe I wasn't as good as I'd thought.

She looked up at me with a smile on her face, and I realized with relief that she was laughing.

"Well, that was unexpected...are you okay?" She smiled down at me as her hand brushed the hair out of my face. I was better then okay.

My hand cupped around her neck bringing her mouth back to mine. I kissed her softly at first, feeling her smile against my lips.

_Jesus Christ, I am in fucking love._

------

I don't think Alice or I really wanted to move from where we were. We were just to wrapped up in the moment, in each other, to stop it. But the moment I felt her little frame start to tremble again, I knew it was time to get her inside.

After all, I would be an ass to let her pneumonia on top of everything else I've put her through.

"We need to get you cleaned up and warm." I said finally breaking our kiss. She giggled.

"You do realize you are the one in the mud right?" Alright Ms. Smarty Pants, be a kill joy. I just smiled at her, leaning up some as she crawled off of me. She started walking towards the house, but I wasn't having that.

I quickly caught up with her, slumping down some, I gently pushed her behind the knees causing them to buckle while I caught her, cradling her in my arms. She looked at me in surprise, her eyes dancing with excitement. I winked at her before tossing her over my shoulder.

"Jasper!" She squealed with laughter as she smacked me in the back.

"Whoa, hold on there little miss, you don't want me dropping you, do you?" I teased as held her legs to keep her from kicking me. She smacked me hard on the ass. "Hey!" I chuckled at her.

"Jasper Whitlock you put me down right now! You're getting me muddy!" She protested but her laughing wasn't helping her cause.

Once inside the house, she had finally stopped struggling against me as I carried her up the stairs to my room. I could feel knots form in my stomach the closer we got to my room. When reached the door, I reached out my hand to see it slightly shaking.

Fuck why am I so nervous now?

"Jasper" Alice said softly. "I can walk you know." I laughed, gently setting her on her feet as I prayed the shaking would stop. "Jasper you're shaking." She observed. Damn, I was hoping she didn't catch that.

"Well, yeah…" I pushed my door, open allowing her to enter first. "I'm soaked, therefore cold?" I hadn't meant for it to come out as a question but she laughed and went inside.

"Well, lets get you warmed up then." She teased, pulling my arm and dragging me into the room.

"Oh really, am I gonna learn how Alice Cullen gets dirty boys clean?" I teased back, flashes of us in the shower flashing through my head. I chuckled when I saw her ears turn pink, a dead sign to me that she remembered as well.

But that gave me an idea. I had something to give her.

"Come here" I said, pulling her close to me again, as I wrapped my arms around her from behind, leading her towards my bathroom. She leaned back into my embrace and walked with me. I could feel a smile as big as Texas on my face. We were letting our guard down and just being us.

Once in the bathroom, I let go of her hesitantly, placing a soft kiss on her temple. She tilted her head to the side as she watched me go to the back of the bathroom. I started the water for a bath, making sure to get the water hot but not scalding.

"That's a tub?" she asked surprised. I chuckled. I could see why she was surprised. The way the tub was designed, it looked like nothing more then a counter with cabinet space, from where she was standing.

"Yeah, I saw it on a DIY show, and thought that would be cool." I shrugged. "I needed something different, you know. Being six three makes it difficult to enjoy a bath in a normal tub." I explained while I reached into a cabinet for the gift I had bought her shortly after our first fight, feeling like an idiot for explaining that to her as I turned to face her.

"Sorry, for some reason I tend to ramble around you." I placed the black box on the counter next to her as I stripped down to my boxers, throwing the muddy clothing into the shower floor. She stood there her eyebrow raised as she watched me.

"What?" I chuckled.

"You ramble with me? I can never figure out how to say things the right way with you." She said as she wrinkled her nose, her eyes wondering over to the box.

"Well, with me… I mean us" When I said us, her eyes locked with mine. "Honesty would be the best right?" She nodded in agreement, a small smile as she looked down.

"Hey," I said softly lifting her chin with my finger to make her look up at me. "Those eyes are too beautiful to hide." I smiled, hoping that she knew I meant even if it down sound like a line from some cheesy romance movie.

She bit her lip, I could tell she wanted to say something but started to laugh.

She rolled her eyes, "What did you do read a Nicholas Sparks book or something?" She teased. I feigned being hurt by her words.

"Oh ha, ha, I see. I try to give you a complement and you call bull shit on me." I shook my head laughing as I walked back over to the tub to check the water level.

"So, what's in the box?" She finally asked. I had to give her credit she held off on wondering longer then I thought she would.

"Well, the day after our fight, you know the one were you slapped me?" I looked at her, and she nodded. "I passed the store and thought of how you said you were sore." I walked over to the counter which held the box from the _Kiki De Montparnasse _boutique. The simple black box held several items that they considered their 'pampering kit' tied off with a pale pink bow.

"Anyway, when I saw this, I thought of how it my help you relax any tired and sore muscles you may have, and how sorry I was for causing any physical pain to you." I explained as I handed it to her. She took it from me, smiling as she read the name on the box.

"So bought me a pampering set from an expensive sex store?" she asked. Her shoulders started shaking with silent laughter as she bit on her lip.

"I… uh… well…" Damn she knew of the store. "I had heard good things?" I turned around, facing the mirror seeing my neck turn red.

"Yeah, it's good. I've been there before…" I could see her reflection, and smirked when I saw her cheeks brighten. Well at least we were both embarrassed about this.

"So umm… are you gonna open it?" She nodded, as she took off the ribbon, draping it over her left arm as she opened the box. Inside the box were three six ounces bottles, each specific to a different form of pampering, and a four ounce box of bath salts. I watched her nervously as she inspected them.

"Can you help me?" She asked, motioning for me to take the box for her. As I held it, she removed the bath oil bottle. Very carefully, she opened it, bringing the lid to her nose as she inhaled the sent. I watched mesmerized as her eyes fluttered close, and her smile widened.

"Lavender," she said softly as she walked over to the tub, pouring a few drops into the tub. She placed the lid back on the bottle, resting it on the edge of the tub as she dipped her hand in the water.

It wasn't until I saw her shiver some, that reality hit me. She was still in the damned wet clothes! I walked up behind her, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

"We got to get you out of these wet clothes before you get sick, Alice." I whispered, before placing a kiss to her temple. She nodded, lifting her arms above her head, allowing me to take her shirt off. I heard her breath hitch in her throat when my fingers ghosted along her rib cage.

Once the shirt was off, I tossed it over with mine in the shower. She turned to face me, chewing on her bottom lip some. I gently slid the back of my fingers along her stomach, reaching the button of her jeans. I watched as she reached around behind her, unsnapping her bra. I was transfixed on watching as the fabric slowly slid off of her shoulders.

Slowly, I unbuttoned her jeans, taking my time to unzip them. She pushed my hands away as she slid them down over her hips, removing her panties with them as she shimmed out of them.

I felt the nerves creep back up as I reached around her to turn the water off. Something told me she wanted us both to use the bath, and I had never had the opportunity to share a bath with a beautiful woman before, which quite frankly scared the shit out of me. I decided to let myself off the hook.

"Your bath is ready," I informed her, but once I looked into her eyes, I felt like I was drunk. I don't know if it was the scent of the lavender that was wafting around the air, or just the mere presence of Alice. But either way, I wasn't going to fight it. I leaned down, bringing my lips to hers. Immediately she wrapped her arms around my neck, returning my kiss before pulling away slightly.

"Are you going to wear your boxers in the tub?" She teased. I just shook my head, not really sure what to say. She pulled away allowing me to remove my boxers. I caught her looking off to the side, by trying to sneak looks at me, which made me chuckle.

I got into water, leaning against the back of the tub. "Well come on Alice. The waters gonna get cold." I teased. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, as she climbed in. Once she was in, she settled herself between my legs, and leaned back so she could rest her head against my shoulder.

We sat in the water talking about various things from her school to my work. I could tell she was trying not to touch on certain subjects, as well as editing some of her answers to my questions.

"You should have told me you were promoted Jasper," she said softly. I took her hands in mine, interlocking our fingers.

"Well darlin', I was going too, but unfortunately when I spoke to you that day, there were other things on my mind." She tilted her head to look at me.

"Like what?" I didn't want to go into this with her. Last thing I wanted to do was say something that may cause us to start fighting.

"Just things… You… My _family_..."

"Well you could have told me. A promotion is a good thing right?"

"Alice, please I don't want to talk about this right now," I said softly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Because you're lying to me about something." She accused. I straightened up some.

"I've not lying Alice."

"Bullshit Jasper. Why did you really have to work on Wednesday?" Shit…

"Because Mark needed me."

"Mark, he would be the one that looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo right?" My eyes widened at her description of my boss. "That's what I thought." She said pulling herself up to get out.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm done. You say you need me in your life and you need to fix _us_, well start thinking what it is you want from _us_. I'll tell you this right now Jasper Whitlock, I don't like liars." She wrapped herself up in a towel, and left the bathroom. I heard the door slam as I dunked my head under the water.

_Fuck this is not good._

I quickly re-emerged from the water, looking over at the shower.

_Stupid Alice, you left your clothes in here_, I thought laughing slightly. In a rush I pulled myself out of the tub, making sure it was draining. I wrapped my towel around my waist and hurried to my room.

_Fuck this shit, she's not running away this time. No more running away for either of us._

Just as I stepped into my room, my breath caught in my throat. Alice was laying on my bed, her back to me, and her shoulders were shaking slightly.

_Great fucking job asshole, you made her cry again._

I took a deep breath, slowly walking towards her. "Alice, I'm sorry. Yes, I lied to you about having to work." I watched as she pulled her self up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Tuesday, Maria came to work." I saw the muscles in her back tighten. "That's why I was late from work. I needed to calm down because I was tempted to do something that would put me in jail for a very long time." I couldn't believe I was almost admitting to wanting to kill the mother of my child, but the minute Maria had said she left Jordan alone, I wanted to strangle her.

"And I had to think. Mainly about what kind of monster you would think I was because I didn't put up a fight for my daughter for five years, but yet, I stand up to her about you."

"I wish I hadn't been the cause for this," she gestured towards the door, confusing the fuck out of me. "And thank you for standing up for me." She moved on the bed so that she was facing me. She looked up at me; her gaze was so intense that I had to look down.

"I know you care about me, or else you wouldn't have," she grabbed my hand, pulling me to sit down with her. Her little hand brushed the hair out of my eyes. "You're not a monster Jasper. I never thought you were."

She shrugged slightly as she gave me a small smile. "Just a little… confused on where your priorities should be." I opened my mouth to say something, but she gave me a look, that was all to familiar to Bella's 'I'm not done with you' look.

"I'm glad you're fighting for your daughter now, even if I was the one who had to roughly pull your head out of your ass. I have two things that confuse me about you. More than anything in the world, I wanna know why you never thought to fight for her before. Have you ever thought about what kind of neglect Jordan receives on a daily basis because of Maria? I mean... I hate seeing what that causes." She took my hand in her hers as she rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"I don't want to say this to make you angry. I just want an _honest _answer," I watched her face as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The other thing that confuses me is why me? Why stand up for me when you still love Maria?"

"Maria?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She thinks I'm in love with Maria? _No you silly little girl, I'm in love with you_. She nodded at me.

"I don't love Maria. Quite honestly, I don't think I ever did. I mean if what we had was love, then I am completely and royally screwed." I tried to joke. I stood up going to the dresser to grab some boxers for me and a t-shirt for Alice. I slid them on under the towel, and handed her my old baseball shirt.

She smiled at me before sliding it on over her head, pulling the towel out from under the shirt. She folded her legs up under her as she turned to face me.

"Why did you kiss her then?" She asked softly, looking at her hands.

"Baby, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me," I rolled my eyes internally at my own words. "I had the intention of hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. But only because Jordan was in the car watching us, otherwise I would have just walked away. No matter how much I despise Maria, I can't let my baby girl think that because daddy isn't nice to mommy, then I don't love her." I put my head in my hands. It made sense to me, but I wouldn't be surprised if I sounded like a hack to her.

"'Kay…" She sighed, "I wish I could just forget it." She was quite for a moment. "At least your not married." She laughed sadly.

I groaned and threw myself back on the bed, thinking about her last comment. I knew she was talking about James, but I knew that I needed her to tell me what happened, before I could approach that with her.

I laughed bitterly, after having the thought of being married to Maria. "I would have killed myself if that was the case. Besides, you're more ideal for that." I teased, playfully pinching her thigh.

"Are you saying I'm marriage material?" she started laughing, "I don't know what exactly to say to that" She laid down on her side, looking at me. I smiled back at her.

"Well, yes, defiantly marriage material. And whoever that person is, he's fucking lucky to call you his wifey." I smiled at her. When I closed my eyes for a second, I could see her in a beautiful white dress. _Very fucking lucky_, I thought bitterly.

_Holy shit, where did that come from?_

She laughed and poked me in the side. "I could say the same for you." Wait, was she saying I'd make a good 'wifey'? She rolled on to her stomach, placing her chin on her folded hands.

After a few moments of silence she broke it. "You said you wanted to fix 'us'?" I nodded.

"I do"

"Okay, so I think that we kind of need to... stop certain things only for a little bit, just so we can get to know each other, like other people do in their relationships," she chewed on her lip as she looked at me nervously. That made sense, maybe if we take out 'certain things' we would be able to not fight while in the bath. I chuckled softly.

"We royally fucked up didn't we? I mean, did this thing ass backwards."

Alice laughed lightly, "Yeah, you could say that," she smirked at me before continuing. "Not that I really regretted it."

I laughed, "That makes two of us"

"Well what do you think?" I saw the smile was gone and she looked nervous.

"What things are we talking about here?" I had feeling she meant sex, but if that's what she wanted I would stop for her.

"Mainly the sex stuff," she took a deep breath as if she was preparing for a fight. "Sex tends to make things… complicated," she chuckled softly. "So I was thinking, we try, maybe, like a month of no sex?"

I looked at the ceiling to make it seem like I was thinking about it. "A month… Now, do you mean no intercourse, or anything sexual?" Nice, that sounded like a logical "thinking" question.

She laughed, causing me to believe that my acting skills sucked. "Well geez, I don't know. I still want to kiss you. And touching is okay."

I acted relived, "Good, cause I would die if I couldn't kiss you," I said truthfully, before giving her a quick kiss on her lips. "I think that's a good idea. We started off on the wrong foot, and need to find our way back."

I rubbed my hands over my face, thinking for real this time. A month of no sex, but kissing and touching was allowed. But wait…

"Does this mean that there's a possibility to you and me being an 'us'?" I looked over at her as she leaned closer to me, her eyes burning my soul with their intensity.

"If you want there to be an 'us', there is a definite possibility of it."

_Fuck yes I want there to be an us!_

But things are different now, its not just about me. I have to think about Jordan. Would Alice still want that once Jordan's in the picture permanently?

_If I get Jordan…_

"I want what ever you want Alice. Like I said earlier, if you just want me as a friend, I'm here. I understand if you change your mind and can't be with me," I started to chew on my cheek, again feeling scared shitless about how she was going to take that.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she lightly rubbed her hand across my stomach. "Why do you think I'll change my mind?"

"Because of Jordy…. Jordan I mean. I just, fuck," I was pretty sure anyway I was about to say this is going to make me seem like a bastard. "I'm fighting for sole custody, Alice. Once I am at the point where I can take care of her, I'm not going to let her go. I mean, for the time being she's gonna stay with momma. I just… I don't want you to have to feel like you're being forced into being a mother to someone other woman's child. Like I said I understand, you're still so young, you have your future ahead of you and I would never forgive myself if you had to give it all up because of me."

She pulled herself up and closer to me shaking her head, "I think you over think things a little too much." She kissed me, her tongue dancing along my bottom lip. Just as I went to give her access to my tongue, she started kissing along my jaw, dragging torturously slow kisses to my ear.

"By the way…" she whispered, "The month starts tomorrow."

_Oh that sneaky little…_

I growled at her pinning her down on the bed under me. "Well then let's make this a night to remember"

-----

I looked over at the clock, careful not to wake the woman laying on me. It was about ten minutes to eight. I knew she had school this morning but I didn't want to wake her. I also didn't want her to get in trouble with her professors.

I had been laying here for at least an hour just staring at Alice as she slept. She was an interesting sleeper; she snored but not loud and obnoxious. More like gentle little pants of air. Every once in a while, the corner of her mouth would curl up, often making me wonder what made her smile in such a way.

When I woke up earlier, she seemed to be having a bad dream. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake. So I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arm around as if to protect her from what ever it was that was scaring her. I had told myself that I would stay awake, just to make sure she was safe, but lost that battle quickly when I felt her intertwine her fingers in mine.

And now, she was using my shoulder as a pillow, her head tilted so her face was looking up at me. I smiled down at her as I gently ran my fingers along the arm she had draped across my chest. I felt her shift her leg, which was currently wrapped around my own.

"Ali, baby you need to get up," I said softly. She made a mumbling noise as she tightened her arm around me "Baby, don't you want to go running?" I asked and she shook her head, pulling herself closer into my side.

I chuckled, but stopped at the sound of Bella's voice coming into the room.

"Hey Jazz, did Alice… OH SHIT!" I could feel Alice stiffen, which meant she was awake.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that…" Bella started backing out of the room, her cheeks bright red.

"That's why you need to learn to knock, cuz," I teased, causing her to turn brighter red, as Alice pinched my side. "Ow," I scowled at her. She looked back at me her eyes wide.

"Well, at least Alice is dressed." Bella hissed before slamming the door behind her. I started laughing, causing Alice to slap me in the chest.

"Ow! What the hell baby."

"What did you say that for?" she asked, looking around. "What time is it?"

"First, if you are referring to what I said to Bells, is because it's true she didn't knock. And secondly it's just now eight o'clock; do you want me to take you to class?"

She looked at me wide eyed and in shock. "I need clothes!" I chuckled, rubbing her back some.

"No baby, I woke up last night and got our clothes washed. So you have clean jeans and all that jazz." Blushing a little, she looked at me through her lashes. Fuck, if she expects me not to fuck her she really shouldn't give me those eyes.

"Yeah, if you want to." I nodded. She was my girl now, of course I wanted to.

"Well beautiful," I started pulling her up so I could give her a kiss. She giggled, trying to get away from me. Finally I was able to give her a kiss on the cheek. "As, I was saying," I gave her a playful glare, which she returned by sticking her tongue out. "As much as I love seeing you in just my shirt, I don't want the boys at your school ogling your legs."

She climbed over me, making sure to stop and grind on my dick once she had straddled me. After I groaned at her, she laughed more and headed towards the bathroom.

After taking a few moments to think of things, besides wanting to fuck Alice in the shower, I got up and pulled on some jeans. I was reaching for a shirt when Alice stuck her head out the door.

"Hey Jasper, can you run and get my bag from the guest room?" I nodded and went to grab her things.

When I entered the guest room I groaned. I never understood why Rose wanted to do the color scheme in red. I grabbed Alice's bag from the bed, and left quickly.

When I got back to my bathroom, Alice was wrapped up in a towel while she used the other to dry her hair.

"Your things, ma'am," she reached for the bag. "Ah, now what do we say Ms. Cullen?" I teased.

"Thank you Jasper," She responded giving me a quick kiss on my jaw.

"Why do you always call me Jasper?" I was curious. Everyone else was calling me J. or Jazz by this time.

"Because it's sexier then Jazz," she winked at me as she pulled out her brush. "But I'll call you what ever you want me to."

"Does it bother you that I call you Ali?" I leaned against the door frame, crossing my arms as I watched her style her hair.

"No," She shook her head. "I just really hate it when you call me princess or rich bi-" She stopped herself and looked at me through the mirror.

I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for princess to sound like I was being an asshole. I call all the girls I…care about that. 'Cause I'd give them everything they want." I shrugged, looking at her through the mirror.

_Good job, ass-hat you almost told her you loved her. You really want to fuck this up don't you._

"I'll stop calling you that. And feel free to call me what ever you want." I kissed her shoulder. She turned around, standing on her toes to kiss me.

"You've been calling me princess since the second night. I only call you Jasper when we're… doing stuff," she blushed.

"Well, I spent two weeks going insane thinking you were just a dream. Then when you came back, I knew I would do anything to make you happy…" I admitted. It was true, I wanted to make her happy even if at that time we were both at each other's throats.

"Well I wasn't that good, it was mostly you," she looked down at her feet, to keep me from seeing her blush. I just chuckled. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"Alice, trust me when I say that if it weren't for you, that night wouldn't be as memorable for either of us." She looked at me confused, but I really didn't want to go into it.

"Well if it were any other man then that night wouldn't have happened." She kissed me again.

"Alright I get the hint," I teased letting go of her. "Hurry up though, I need to get you some coffee and breakfast before your class. Tick tock Ali," I playfully smacked her on her ass. She squeaked and turned to pinch mine.

"Hey! Don't do that unless you plan on following through Alice," I warned her playfully. She just rolled her eyes.

Once I got back into my closet I pulled out two t-shirts, one for me and one for Alice, if she chose to wear it. I slipped the shirt over my head and put my socks and shoes on.

"Hey baby, I'll be down stairs, need to catch Bells before she goes to work," I called out to Alice. When I heard her answer me in the affirmative, I headed down stairs.

Bella was in a pant suit and looking through the community desk for something.

"Hey Bells, lose something?" I asked sitting on the couch. I heard her muttering under breath but couldn't figure it out. "Bella?"

"What J.T?!" She spun around and glared at me.

"Are you mad about my comment this morning? 'Cause I was just kidding about that." I watched as she took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"No sorry, I'm just running late for work cause I couldn't get Ed to calm down. I tried to explain to him that everything is okay, but of course he won't be satisfied with that until he talks to Alice personally." She found what ever she was looking for as she shoved it in her purse.

"By the way, take this from some one who is close to Ed. Don't fuck with him. And by that I mean do not turn off Alice's phone when she's here. Got it?" I nodded. "Is there something you needed?" she asked glancing at her watch.

"Uh yeah, remember how you said if I ever needed you to talk to Billy to tell you?" She nodded. "Well could you?" Her eyes lit up at my question as she ran over towards me tackling me in a hug.

"Are you sure about this?! I mean I'm pretty sure Billy is going to love that you are looking for help. He loves your sound Jazz." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

----

I took Alice to get coffee this morning, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head when she ordered a triple shot mocha. All that caffeine couldn't be good for her. I tried to get her to order something for breakfast but she kept saying she wasn't hungry.

Once in the car however that was a different story. She kept stealing bites of my blueberry muffin, and after about half of it being gone –due to her – I pulled out the second one I bought. I had also given her the Seether CD I had promised her. I think she was surprised to see that I had remembered, but never commented on it.

When it was time for her to head to class, we both were reluctant. I felt torn between wanting to spend the day with her and letting her get to her obligations. After about ten different kisses, she finally started to walk away.

"Hey Alice!" I called out to her. She spun around to look at me. "Why that shirt?" I asked. She looked down at the Mario Brothers shirt with the words 'I'd hit that!' under a mystery box.

"I like what it says; it makes me think of you." She smirked at me. I nodded at her.

"Go learn," I teased shooing her off as she hurried to meet a girlfriend.

Later that day I had gotten a voice mail from her and Bella. Bella wanted me to meet her at the Golden Dragon for dinner and told me to bring Rose. No problem, I briefly wondered if Alice liked Chinese food and if I should bring her to dinner. That was until I listened to her voice mail.

"Hey Jazz, it's me. I got home fine. Um, Double D is kind of pissed at me, so I gotta hang at home tonight. Um...as much as I want you to, can you not call me tonight? I'll call you first thing tomorrow okay? Um....I miss you. Talk to you tomorrow, bye."

Well, shit.

----

I loved Chinese food, but I hated this place. It was a dress nice kind of place, but since Bella did most of the cooking, it made sense that we go where she wanted to go. Rose walked out the door to join me, take the smoke out of my hand.

"Christ, you would think Bells would make a reservation," she complained. I just looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You're not some Hollywood starlet, it won't kill you to wait ten minutes Rosalie," She rolled her eyes at me, giving back my cigarette. I shook my head. "No thanks, your lipstick is all over it."

"Oh come on Jazz, red is so your color." A booming voice teased from behind me.

"Jesus Emmett, if I wanted to hear from an asshole I would have farted." Rose slapped my shoulder as she walked by to greet Emmett. Thankfully, Bella chose now to show up.

"Hi guys!" Well her mood has dramatically improved since this morning.

We all went inside and once we were seated, Bella was bouncing in her seat. She was obviously excited about something, but was waiting to share the news.

I kept glance at my phone, hoping for some off chance, that Alice would call me or text me. _"Double D is pissed"_, what did that mean.

"Hey Bells?" She looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who's Double D?" Emmett started laughing.

"Edward, why?"

"No shit, does he watch Ed, Edd and Eddie or something?" Emmett asked, gaining the gaze of three pairs of confused eyes. "It's an old cartoon, it was awesome. Oh stop looking at me like that. You," he pointed at me. "Still watch Scooby Doo for crying out loud."

"Yes, but Scooby Doo is a classic. Classics never get old," I turned my attention back to Bella. "Well if the warden is Double D, what's got his thong in a twist?"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks to a certain cowboy, Alice missed the family dinner, which Ed covered for." Shit, she had a family dinner last night… why didn't she say something?

Just as I was about to say something the food arrived and Bella decided to talk about what ever news she had.

"Okay so this is a celebratory dinner with my family." Emmett choked a little on his Pepsi. "Emmett, I consider you family, so relax." She smiled warmly at him.

"What's up?" Rose asked breaking her chopsticks apart.

"Well at the request our favorite performer here," she squeezed my hand before continuing. "I talked to Mr. Black about possibly helping him get into the music business. Well he was so excited about that, I will be in charge of everything pertaining to Jasper's new music career." She looked at me, a wide smile on her face. I was speechless, as I stared at her.

"So a promotion?" Rose clarified.

"Yes, and on Wednesday, Jazz here has his first meeting with Wolf Records, where Billy, erm Mr. Black, would like to discuss Jasper's ideas for a band. He also said that if you know anyone that can play a particular instrument to see if they are interested in doing this with you."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe she had actually managed to do this so quickly. Any thoughts of Alice went out the window as I tried to think of who I knew that would want to do this.


	13. Here I go again

Robin: Where's Alsper?

Kristin: Fuck if I know.

Robin: If anyone see's the blue plot bunny with green eyes he's ours.

Kristin: Yea what she said... dood **who owns Twilight?**

Robin: **Stephanie Meyer. Which isn't us.** Pity.

Kristin: Yea cause then I'd be rich. ***Pouts***

* * *

**Robs**: Here we go another APOV. Our lovebirds are trying to figure stuff out together and get themselves into somewhat a normal relationship. Will they succeed? We'll find out. Special thanks to K for always being down to talk to me and being her super awesome self and I love her hard! Our ladies on the thread and our reviewers, readers and supporters. We love you guys, it makes this story worth writing!

**Kristin**: Cheese and Rice are you trying to kill Jasper Robin!? One month without sex! *headdesk* poor Jazz.... well lets see what tricks Robin and Alice have for you now :)

Dood big ups to Kels our kick ass beta whom is trying to graduate from school but still manages to kick our ass to write and what not... love you bb!

**Playlist suggests**: I need you - relient K; if you seek amy - britney spears; Bring me to Life - Evanesance

* * *

**Chapter 13: So Here I Go Again.**

"Okay so next class, I want your conceptual photographs on what you love. Have a nice rest of the afternoon," Vivian waved us off. I smiled at her and waved a little, she waved back giving me that tight lipped smile that was famously hers.

I was so much happier today than I had been in awhile. Even though we hadn't discussed the specifics, Jasper and I were a 'we', the sound of it made me happy. The sex last night was, in a word, magnificent. I haven't ever been as worn out as I was after last night. Not even that first night of sex matched how worn out I was. At least I wasn't sore and bruised. Well, I wasn't bruised, I won't lie and say I'm not sore, I was just not like I was that first time.

My mind drifted to this morning and stealing his blueberry muffin from him. He didn't seem to mind, blueberry just happened to be my favorite and it smelled so good. When he dropped me off I seriously considered skipping, but I really couldn't. I would have Ed all over my ass then. So I kissed him a lot. Memorizing his lips, how soft and perfectly pouty they were, how good he tasted.

Mike caught me as I was headed out the door. I smiled slightly at him and he walked in step with me. "So that guy, he was the one who broke your heart." I ran my tongue along the scab on the inside of my mouth, my reminder of what happened on Saturday and nodded slightly, wanting Mike to just go away.

"Yeah, that's Jasper." Mike nodded a little towards the ground, before reaching an arm out to stop me and faced me._ Fuck guy, I really don't want to lay all my personal business to you. _

"Listen, Alice, I know you don't really know me, but I am a psych major. I have studied body language. Everything in the way the two of you move together says that you are at the very least subconsciously together. I think he really does love you but the way he was holding your hand is telling me that he's hiding it. So maybe you should try having a conversation with him about it," he shrugged. _Well that was unexpected. _I wasn't sure what to say back to him.

I watched as Mike turned and walked away, wondering what the hell that was about, before checking my phone for messages. I only had one voicemail so I listened to it, it was from Ed and he sounded pissed.

"Mary Alice Cullen. I tried calling you six times last night, somehow your phone was turned off. I don't know what happened last night and frankly, I don't care. You missed dinner with the folks. Mom was really hurt by that, I hope you feel good about yourself hurting Mom's feelings. They are coming for dinner to my place tonight and for the love of all that is holy you had better be there! I swear to Christ that if you talk to that fucking pencil dick tonight, I will throw your ass out on the street. I am done with the poor Alice fucking pity party. Get the fuck over yourself."

Well, it was safe to say Ed was pissed, he hardly ever cursed like that. I picked up my phone and called Jazz to leave him a message, it was probably best not to piss my brother off any further than he already was. After leaving the message, I grudgingly made my way to the outdoor picnic area to work on my Trig homework.

The rest of the day at school passed by in a blur, the next thing I knew I was helping Ed out in our very eerily quiet kitchen make dinner. Our folks rarely made a visit to us, they thought Ed was kind of a show off and that he should put more of his money towards charity, they thought all of the items he owns were fairly pointless. Ed and I both knew that their visit today had more to do with the fact that they didn't think my brother was keeping a proper eye on me and less to do with actually seeing us.

That was another reason Ed was pissed, his ability to handle thing was being called into question. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the buzzer signaling that our parents were downstairs, Ed went and let them in, actually going all the way downstairs to greet them. I checked the mirror to make sure that the bite marks Jazz had caused on Saturday were sufficiently covered with makeup.

"Princess!" I turned to see a man about the same height as Edward with silvery blond hair and pale blue eyes smiling at me and holding his arms out towards me.

"Hi Daddy!" I hugged him warmly before turning to my mother, she was shorter with the same auburn hair that my brother had and our green eyes. I wrapped my arms around her as well, "Hi Mom."

"Hello Mary dear, we were so worried about you last night." She studied me, making sure I looked taken care of just as I knew she would.

"Mom, I'm okay. I just had a fight with my boyfriend and he took me to dinner to make it up to me." Ed shot me a warning glance before taking everyone into the dining room where we all talked about the usual things and mom pestered me for info about my new boyfriend. Where he was from, how he treated me, whether or not he donated money to charities, all the important things. After we were stuffed with food, Ed and I walked our parents out. Once we were safely back inside the condo I went into the kitchen and started to fill the dishwasher.

Ed wasn't the type of guy to forgive and forget, he came up next to me and slammed his hand against the countertop. "Don't ever put me in that situation again, Alice," he growled at me before storming up the stairs to his room. Once he was safely out of sight I took a deep breath and finished the dishes. Afterwards, I went to my room and did my homework before drifting off to an uneasy sleep.

The next day, after I took my morning jog and after my morning classes were finished, I called Jasper, hoping to talk to him and pick up my spirits some. I struck out.

"Hey you've reached Jasper, you know the drill so do it or I won't call back. And if this is Alice, baby I'm sorry but I'm stuck in meetings today, I promise I'll call when I can breathe." I sighed, I hated his new position already.

"Hey Jazz, I was just calling you to talk. Hopefully I can talk to you later, Double D is still being the douche bag extraordinaire. I miss you," I sighed as I closed my phone and headed towards my second class. It passed fairly uneventfully and before I knew it I was walking towards my car to go home.

"Hey Alice! Wait up!" I turned towards the voice almost on instinct.

"Oh hey Rose. What's up?" She caught up with me and leaned lightly against a light pole, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, so real quick, you know how Bella works at Wolf Records?" She sounded rushed and out of breath as she said it, so I knew she was in a hurry. I nodded quickly.

"What about it?"

"Well, she just got promoted and needs to make this band or something," she shrugged and rolled her eyes like she could care less, but if she didn't care why was she asking me? "Anyway, apparently she needs someone who can hold their own as a vocalist, and we thought of you 'cause, well damn girl, that song you did was fucking great!" I smiled and blushed a little. They kept feeding me compliments on it and now they were asking me to sing in a band?

"Really? How come Bella didn't ask me?" She shrugged again.

"I'm sure you know what its like, what with your brother being in something similar. She's stuck in "brainstorming" sessions all day," she handed me a business card. 'Isabella M. Swan' was scripted in tiny print across the front. "She said if you're interested to show up Wednesday for the meeting, where you can meet the rest of the monkey's your gonna work with." She smiled at me warmly. I got the funniest feeling that she was up to something, but decided to not think too much about it. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Rose. Have a nice day."

"No problem, hun! Ciao!" She yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted back towards the school. _How that woman can run in heels is beyond me, _I thought before turning back in the direction of my car and shaking my head.

One I got home I decided to call Bella and after setting things up with her for the morning, I started working on dinner. I ate my half and boxed up the other half for Ed to eat whenever he got home from work and made my way over to my room, periodically checking my phone to see if Jazz had called back or not. After checking my messages for what seemed like the billionth time, I decided to take a shower. Apparently I pick just the most inappropriate times to shower. He had finally called back and left a message.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I missed your call. I was in a meeting with the boss. Umm... I have some news. It's great, still kind of stunned about it. But guess what? Tag your it.." He laughed a little sadly before adding, "miss you." I heard the click that let me know that he was finished with his message. I sighed,_ I miss you too, Jazz. _I shook my head at myself. _It had only been a day and a half, what the hell was wrong with me?! _I texted him a message back.

Hey Jazzman I got an early morn, gonna go 2 bed. Nite. XOXOXO A.

I slipped under the covers of my bed to wait for Jasper's response. I didn't have to wait long.

That makes 2 of us. Sweet dreams sweetheart. Jazzman

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

----------

_It smelled like it was going to rain. I looked up to the clouds and they were dark, but that wasn't unusual for Forks. 'It's always overcast', I thought to myself. I promised Jessica I would go out with her, she wanted to walk by Chief Swan's old house and see if we could see any ghosts that were supposed to haunt it._

_She was so fucked in the head with that crap, I wondered if maybe she had been dropped on her head as a child. I sighed and pulled on my jeans, too big as always. I hated it when people checked out my ass, it was too big in my opinion, my thighs weren't very nice looking, and don't even get me started on my knees. I put on a pink bra with frogs on it. The cutest thing I have ever bought at Wal-Mart, I smirked at the thought. 'Who knew Wal-Mart had such cute shit?' Then I put on a white tank, I knew you could see my bra straps, but it was whatever. I was only hanging out with Jessica. After what seemed like the hundredth time of pulling my jeans up I finally grabbed one of Ed's old belts and fastened it securely around my waist._

_I looked into the mirror, my long black hair was frizzy from the humidity and my face was pale and gaunt. I put on some chapstick, and sighed at my reflection. 'Well Mary Alice, this is as good as it gets.' I threw on some socks and my Payless knock off sneakers, before running out the door._

_Jess lived about a block away from me and didn't hesitate in showing me the route we were taking to the Swan house. I sighed, walking slowly to keep pace with her, sharing a joint she had just rolled up as we walked. After a few miles we were in sight of the old white house. The grass was overgrown and someone desperately needed to hedge the trees before they overtook the house altogether._

"_Oh my god!" Jess whispered loudly in my ear. _

"_Owe, Jess," I shoved her away roughly. "What?" She pointed to the side of the house._

"_It's the ghost!" She whispered again. I looked to see where she was pointing. It didn't look like a ghost to me._

"_Aren't ghost's supposed to be transparent?" Jess rolled her eyes at me. I watched him, a white baseball cap was on top of blond curls, denim jeans that seemed to fit properly and a black tee shirt that showed off his muscles well. I almost killed myself when I tripped slightly over a rock while I was staring too hard to pay attention. Jess laughed loudly and made his head snap up, his eyes instantly met mine._

_'He's so beautiful.' I thought, I could feel myself drawn to him and I started walking. 'What the fuck?' I could hear Jess hiss my name behind me but it didn't matter, this guy, he didn't seem much older than me, seemed like he was hurt. I wanted, no needed, to make sure he was ok. Before I knew it I was standing less than a foot away from him nervously snapping my gum. 'Whatever Mary, don't bitch out now.' I flipped my hair in irritation at myself, pushing it off my shoulder and letting it all cascade down my back._

"_Hey." God Mary, you're a fucking idiot. He didn't break eye contact, even while shoving his hands in his pockets._

"_Hey." His voice was thick and rich. God, even his voice was hot. I tried to keep myself calm. Act cool Mary Alice, act cool. I smirked at him._

"_Why you standing out here for... it's gonna rain." I pointed above us, obviously trying to be cool, but failing miserably. He broke eye contact to look up before meeting my eyes and shrugging._

"_So it is," well fuck, he's a man of few words isn't he? I don't exactly know what made me do it, but I inched closer to him, his breathing picked up a little. Fuck, he's tall! I peered up at him. His eyes met mine again; they startled me a little, they were green in the center._

"_Did you get into a fight with your 'rents?" He looked away, shaking his head and smirked._

"_Nah," his hand reached out a little and he wrapped his index finger around one of my belt loops. You're an idiot Mary, he has you now and fucking Jess ran away like a bitch. Good going, you're so gonna get raped. 'Can't rape the willing', I retorted in my head. 'Wait, was I willing?' He looked back at me again. 'Yep.'_

"_You always talk to strangers?" He asked smirking at me, I laughed a little._

"_Nope," I responded popping the p. "You just looked.…" Devastatingly beautiful… I laughed at my stupidity before finishing. "Kinda… lost." He raised an eyebrow at me._

_I asked him something stupid about if he was knocking off the local liquor store and the next thing I knew we were kissing. He had me pressed against the siding of the house, my legs were wrapped around his waist as he ground himself into me. One of my hands laced in his hair and the other balled up in the front of his shirt. While one of his hands cupped my cheek, keeping me connected to his mouth, the other traveled my body. It felt great I didn't want it to end. He broke from our kiss and his mouth moved to my neck, gently sucking and nipping down to my collarbone. _

_Crack! The thunder rang out loudly, making my eardrums ring a bit and my mystery man to jump and cling to me, like a predator not willing to share their dinner. I heard the downpour before I actually felt it, of course I only felt it because I was suddenly soaked. I looked at him as he stared wide-eyed right back. I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head and the way he cringed I knew he had felt one as well, it was fucking hailing! 'Well that is just fucking great,' I thought. He started to laugh and pulled me under the willow tree with him, whispering sweet things to me._

_Then he sang a song to me, the strangest country song I had ever heard. But I didn't care about that, his voice so youthful, full of a southern accent, he sounded happy. I made him happy. And then my brother ruined it for me. Why didn't I ask his name when I had the chance? _

I was awakened by the sound of my phone ringing. _What the hell? _I thought. I reached and grabbed it off my nightstand and answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali, I'm on my way to pick you up." It was Bella, I shot up and ran to my bathroom to get ready.

"Um… how far away are you?" I asked, my voice no longer full of sleep. I shoved my toothbrush in my mouth and started to brush.

"About 15 minutes."

"Ok see you then," I pressed the end button on my phone and started getting ready at a more hurried pace. Thank god my hair is short, I thought as I did my hair. I pulled on the outfit I had picked out last night, a white button up cap sleeve shirt and a black pencil skirt and black heels. I added pearls and rushed to the door in time to greet Bella.

"Jeez lady calm down," she laughed at me as she shut the door behind her, jiggling her keys in her hand a bit. I stopped rushing and looked at her.

"Aren't we late?" I looked towards the kitchen to see if I could make out the large wall clock in there. "What time is it?" She shook her head at me and smiled.

"No, you really think they're gonna start without us?" I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little at Bella. I was nervous, this was a big deal.

"No I guess not." She glanced at her pearl watch.

"We got time, you ready to meet your band?" _Of course! _I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be." I flashed her my million dollar smile. She laughed.

"Well I met Maggie and Seth yesterday. Maggie seems nice, she's happy to know she won't be the only female. And Seth…" She shook her head with a small smile playing on her face, "that kid, you can tell he's a drummer."

"Well ok then," I took a breath to calm my nerves and opened the door for Bella. "Lets go meet the band." She snorted a little laugh at my face.

"Wow, you'd think you're facing the Italian mafia or something." I laughed at that and followed behind her and locked up.

We went to the local Starbucks and ordered our coffee's, she gave me the same reaction her cousin did when I ordered my grande mocha frappacino with a triple shot, staring at me like I was crazy. We joked around some and walked to her office building and took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor. She was leading me to a board room when she stopped suddenly and turned to me.

"Okay, Alice this is it. Remember that no matter what I think you're the best for this okay?" _Whoa okay, that was cryptic._

"You've been hanging around Double D too much," she rolled her eyes at me and put her hand on the knob.

"Yeah, well don't say I didn't warn you…" She was acting like she had sentenced me to death or something. She opened the door and I walked in after her. The first person I saw was an older Native American man in a nice dark suit. He smiled warmly at me and I returned the smile.

"Go ahead and take a seat," she spoke softly to me as I scanned the room for the best place to sit. "He's not here yet?" I turned back to Bella, who wasn't here yet. "Well Alice, These are two of the three other members." Oh I am assuming our fourth member then, Bella pointed at a familiar looking boy with black hair and a wry smile who was tapping on the table with a pen in a rhythmic beat. "Seth Clearwater," she stated before pointed to an older looking lady with thick glasses and wild red hair. "Maggie Welsch. Guys this is Alice Cullen, your vocalist," they waved at me and nodded, I waved back and gave them a little 'hey' as I made my way to sit by them.

"And lastly," she pointed to the man she had been talking to when we first came in. "This is the big guy in charge Mr. Billy Black." I smiled at him and nodded my head again at him and he did the same. Bella looked nervous and kept glancing at her watch while Billy sat in a chair beside the table we were currently at and smiled serenely at us.

"I'm sorry I told him to be here early," she trailed off, the expression on her face was pained, Billy looked at her and smiled a tight smile.

"It's fine, Bella," he said in a soothing voice. Just then the door opened with a thud and I saw someone in jeans and a leather jacket with messy black hair walk in.

"Sorry guys I didn't hear the…" He stopped and his blue green eyes met mine. _Jasper. _I could feel my mouth open a little. He stared as well. In my peripheral I could see Bella glare a little at the love of my life.

"Glad you could join us, Whitlock." He broke eye contact with me for a minute and looked at Bella, giving her a guilty smile. Billy stood up and faced Jasper.

"Please sit down, son." He pointed towards the chairs. "Bella how about you fill everyone in, this is going to be your baby after all," he smiled warmly at her, like a father smiles at their daughter when they are proud of them. Jasper took a seat across from me and raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask 'why the fuck are you here?' I smiled at him a little to say 'the same thing you are' and turned to Bella, who took a shaky breath.

"Thank you Mr. Black." Billy sat back down and smiled paternally at her.

"Well I know Seth and Alice know Jasper. Maggie, this is Jasper Whitlock, he's going to be lead guitar. Jasper," Bella gave him a pointed look. "This is Maggie Welsch, your bassist." I could see Jasper nod a little in Maggie's direction, but his eyes never left my profile.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie nodded back and looked between us. I smirked, _Stop staring Jazz, you're making people suspicious. _He kept staring._ I guess that's a no._

"Well guys we're all here today to discuss the possibility of making a band. Am I correct in assuming you all are in fact interested in this endeavor?" Maggie and I nodded at the same moment. Seth grinned widely and nodded.

"Yep." Jasper popped the p and didn't take his eyes from me to acknowledge his cousin. _Gees Jasper. You act like you've never seen me before. _Even Billy was looking at Jasper oddly.

"Right, well today we're going to go over ideas to create the image in which Wolf Records is known for. With the help of Mr. Black, we hope to not only make you guys marketable, but loved by all. But the first big thing we need from you four, is a name. This needs to some-how represent the four of you.…"

"Eclipse." Jasper cut Bella off while still looking at me, my head snapped in his direction, and even Bella was looking at him oddly. _What the fuck? How the fuck does that represent us?_

"Like blocking the Sun?" Seth asked. _Smart question kid. _Maggie looked thoughtful. Jasper nodded.

"I was thinking more of a Lunar Eclipse, but yeah." I could feel my eyebrows furrow and he smiled a little at me.

"That's a cool name," Maggie nodded her agreement. "Catchy." Jasper finally looked away from me to look at Maggie and smiled.

"Thanks." Why did I suddenly feel jealous of her? _He didn't like cougars, did he? _She tilted her head slightly at him. Seth was nodding beside me.

"I like it." _What the fuck, was I the only bustard that didn't understand why?_

"Why the lunar eclipse?"

Jasper looked back at me a bit defensively. "Why not?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine." I hissed at him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella pinch the bridge of her nose. _Sorry Bella. _I settled back into my chair and crossed my arms. "I guess it's good enough." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Got a better suggestion, Ms. Cullen?" _Oh hell no! What the fuck was that? _Bella walked over and smacked him on the back of the head with her clipboard. He glared at her while she gave him a pointed look. I smirked.

"Nope," popping the p. I looked directly into his eyes, they flickered a little with lust. "Whatever you want," my voice came out a little huskier than I wanted. I only hoped no one had noticed. Jasper smirked at me before looking at Bella.

"Well I guess we can check that off the list, Ms. Swan." _Whoa, what was up with him calling everyone by their last name? Is he PMSing or what? _Even Billy gave him an eyebrow. I saw her eyes narrow and her jaw clench.

"Great so Eclipse it is. Although I would recommend Mr. Whitlock, that for interview purposes you come up with better reason as to why you came up with that."

"Because there is a person who eclipse's everything else for you," Maggie stated like she had just been asked the fucking question. I looked at her as she gave me an eyebrow and looked pointedly between Jasper and I. _Lady he is so not talking about me, get off your damn soapbox. _Jasper nodded a little towards her.

"See, she gets it." He flashed me a megawatt smile as she nodded back with that same smile._ That was not a confirmation! _I yelled at her in my head.

"Awe... That's sweet," Seth laughed. "Oh man, just think how many girls are gonna want you Jazz." I could feel my nostrils flare as the blood rushed to my face. My eyes narrowed at Jasper and I slouched into my chair a bit. Jasper's eyes went wide at me and then he glared at Seth.

"That's not what I'm doing this for," he hissed. Bella clapped her hands, commanding our attention.

"So! Now we need to talk about a Demo, obviously Mr. Black and I would like to see how well you four can work and perform together. Mr. Black has some musical suggestions, just to help you guys to get some radio play. Mr. Black…" He stood up and smiled at us all from his position at the table.

"Alright, first I just need to look you over first and tell Bella a few things and then we'll head to the studio." Bella fidgeted a little bit with her pen, she was really nervous about this. _Don't worry Bella I won't let you down. _Jasper and Seth nodded to Billy. He walked up to Maggie first, he offered his hand and she rose from her seat and took it. He looked her over before asking.

"How old are you?" She looked confused.

"Twenty-three." _Whoa, she looks a lot older than that, _I thought. Billy must've thought the same thing.

"Bella, make her look her age," he said over his shoulder, Bella wrote something down on her clipboard before smiling and nodding to Billy.

"Yes sir," he walked over to Seth and held out his hand again, Seth took it as he stood, the kid was huge! He was almost as tall as Jasper already.

"How old are you son?"

"Eighteen sir," he grinned widely. "I'll be nineteen in July," he added enthusiastically. Billy smiled and nodded at him before turning to Bella

"Make him look Maggie's age." Bella smiled at Seth, laughing a little.

"Yes sir." Seth looked thrilled and Jasper just chuckled and shook his head. Billy walked up to me next, I stood and smoothed my skirt before offering my hand, he took it.

"Alice Cullen... the model Alice Cullen?" He asked looking at me carefully. I nodded and watched out of the corner of my eye as Jasper's eyes went wide and his mouth opened a little. _Had he really not known?_

"Yes sir." I said quietly. He looked me up and down.

"Don't take this personal, because you're beautiful," he looked over his shoulder at Bella. "Make her sexier and more rock and roll." Jasper's eyes narrowed at him with that and I coughed a little in surprise. I hadn't expected someone ever telling me that I needed to be sexier. Bella wrote it down on her clipboard as Billy made his way around the table to Jasper.

"Jasper," he held out his hand. "I've been dying to meet you for years." Jasper stood and took his hand.

"Well, lets just say I finally listened to a wise woman, and got my shit in gear." He smiled and I heard Bella groan into her clipboard. I smiled to myself, I knew he was talking about me. Billy smiled at Jasper.

"Well I'm glad you listened to her." He looked up and down Jasper as well before looking at him with questioning eyes. I thought he looked pretty good. Maybe Billy couldn't find a flaw anywhere.

"Son how long have you been out of prison?" He asked and my mouth instantly hit the floor, Bella bit back laughter.

"Buuuurrrn!" Seth yelled at the top of his lungs. My hand covered my mouth and I started to laugh. I couldn't believe he said that, yeah Jasper was pretty rough looking. I took a moment to really look at the way Jasper was dressed and found that Billy was right. Jasper choked a little in shock.

"I... umm… I've never been to prison sir," he said meekly. Billy nodded.

"Just testing you." Billy smiled half-heartedly at him before looking at Bella. "Make him look less like he just got out of jail."

"Good luck with that!" Jasper flipped Seth off as Seth laughed at his own joke and I laid my head on the table and laughed some more. I could feel the tears start to run down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I could hear the smile in Bella's voice as she spoke.

"I'll do my best sir."

"Haha, lets all laugh at my expense good to see where the love lies in this band." He actually sounded hurt, I looked up at him and bit back my laughter.

"Sorry Jazz." I looked into his eyes, he looked at me for a moment stunned, before leaning back in his seat some.

"Uh, Billy? I mean Mr. Black?" I looked at him oddly as he sounded so unsure of himself, he was always sure of himself. This was new.

"Yes, son?"

"Uh, is that what we're doing? Rock? I know Bella mentioned that you have some demo ideas and I was curious as to what our sound was going to be."

"Yes, I've heard Alice's voice and rock would be good. I want you to do a cover of Evanesance, that should really get people talking. Not a lot of people can match that lady with vocals." Billy pointed at me, "I think she can." _Me? _I felt my eyes widen and my jaw hit the floor. _Me, he thinks I can sing like Amy Lee? _Jasper nodded.

"I would agree with you on that one, sorry to interrupt." He smiled at Billy, before looking at me again.

"No problem son. Alright lets get you to the sound booth and have y'all do your thing." Seth pulled out drum sticks from his back pocket and twirled one in his hand.

"Awesome." _Yes, definitely a drummer. _Jasper laughed at Seth and shook his head a little. Maggie stood up and grabbed a guitar case, walking quietly behind Billy. Everyone started to follow, except for Jasper, he just stayed where he was and watched everyone. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand pulling lightly. I looked him in the eyes as his eyes scanned my body. I smirked at him.

"You coming?" He smirked at me.

"Of course," he stood and we caught up to the rest of the group, still holding hands. We went down in the elevators to the seventh floor and Billy led us into a recording studio, where we walked through a door and Seth immediately sat behind the drum set. Jasper and Maggie got out their guitars, I stood in front of the microphone, Bella came over and handed us three pieces of paper with songs on them. She walked out and I studied the music as we waited for some sort of signal to start from Bella or Billy.

We went through two practice and one recording runs on each of the two songs that were written for us, _Spin_ and _Whiplash. _Then we got to _Bring me to life. _I started to play the keyboard in front of me and singing.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home."_

I looked over at Jasper and smiled a little as I sang, he was doing the vocals for the guy in the song and he sounded so sexy doing it. _Damn me and my one track mind. _I thought. I watched him as he sang, completely unaware that I was watching him. Well maybe not completely after about the second chorus he looked at me and smiled a little.

"_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead."_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

We locked eyes towards the end and were singing to each other. It seemed like everyone and everything drifted away like this, it was just me and him. Singing to each other, the norm. The song ended and we were still staring at each other then a buzz broke through my Jasper-stupefied brain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are bottled gold. I'm going to send this to some friends and see if we can start a buzz. Welcome to the business." Billy's voice came through a speaker and smiled at us through the glass. Then he turned and grabbed something before hugging Bella and exiting the room.

Seth whistled and Maggie smiled at us, she came over and I high fived her realizing I was shaking from my excitement. She fist pounded with Jasper, who looked amazed and muttered to himself. Our eyes met and he looked at me excitedly as he put his guitar down. I couldn't just stand there anymore I ran up to him and embraced him, pouring everything into my hug.

"We did it baby," he whispered, sounding more amazed than anything. I was kind of amazed as well, and elated, I felt like I was floating I was so happy. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"My fucking GOD!" I squealed and jumped up on him, he held me just looking at me adoringly.

"I'm so proud of you Alice." He smiled at me and kissed me gently, I responded and pressed mine a little more forcefully before pulling away.

"I'm proud of you too." _The nice way of saying thank you for pulling your head out Jazz. _I smirked at myself as he pulled me back into the kiss, licking my bottom lip for permission and I met his tongue with mine, gently dancing in a slow rhythm. Time always seemed to stop when we were like this. Before I knew it I heard Seth yelling at us.

"Jazz! Stop sucking her face off!" Jasper pulled away and smirked at me as I grumbled and flipped Seth off. Jasper chuckled, Seth rolled his eyes at me and Maggie simply shook her head.

"Seth, shouldn't you be calling Kelci and tell her you're now one fourth of Eclipse?" I smirked as Jasper turned back to me, and smiled huge. "Jesus Christ, We're a band!" I jumped down, Seth having to call his girl reminded me of something. I turned to Jasper and smiled huge at him.

"I gotta call and tell Double D!" I watched as his smile faltered some and he rubbed the back of his neck. _Geez can't you just stop hating my brother for five whole minutes Jazz, _I thought.

"Yeah." I watched as Maggie pulled out a phone and left the room dialing a number. Seth ran after Maggie and stopped to pull Bella up into a bear hug before racing away. I grabbed Jasper's hand and started to drag him out of the room.

"Common Jazz lets go celebrate!" I walked out to Bella who smiled at us knowingly. "We have to get dinner! Where do you wanna go?!" I asked Bella excitedly.

"I think it's up to you guys, this is your big break." She smiled at us again, I could tell she was excited as well, I looked at Jasper to see if he had any input. He shrugged.

"Your call, baby, I'm easy." Bella snorted a laugh at the comment and I really couldn't help what I said in response.

"I know you're easy," I kissed him gently.

"Hey I didn't mean... ugh," he shook his head. "Women…" I laughed a little at the comment, before turning my attention back to Bella.

"You like Italian food? I can call Double D and have him meet us." I looked at Jasper, hoping he would be ok with it since it was my big break too. Bella nodded also watching for Jasper's reaction. I could see the muscles around his jaw clench.

"Sure, I have to call Rose... do you mind if she and Emmett come?" He looked at me as if gauging my reaction as well, I smiled warmly, his sister was okay and Emmett was pretty cool.

"Sure!"

- - -

We went to me and Ed's favorite place, La Bella Italia. I ordered my usual chicken fettuccini, Jasper ordered the chicken parmesan which kind of struck me as odd, I thought he would want a steak of some sort, or beef. _Guy's from Texas always eat that stuff don't they? Stop generalizing Alice, _I scolded myself.

We ate our dinner and made polite conversation, Jasper and I kept making faces at each other while eating. It seemed like everyone was having a grand time. I saw Rose smirk in our general direct. I looked up at her. She winked at me and looked at Jasper, "So Jasper, how long have you been out of prison?" I snorted before hiding my face in the napkin so Jasper wouldn't see me laughing at that again. I saw Jasper choke a bit on his water while Emmett's laughter boomed across the restaurant. I rubbed Jasper's leg sympathetically.

"Are you ok baby?" Jasper nodded at me as Ed glared at him. _Oops someone wasn't in on the joke._

"Prison?" Rose started to howl in laughter, Bella looked at my brother.

"It's a joke. Billy wants me to clean him up some." Jasper had finally recovered from his near drowning on his drinking water and scowled at my brother. "I don't see what the big idea is. I mean look at Kurt Cobain and Eddie Veder, their look is rock."

"Yeah but they're grunge and…" I leaned over to whisper in his ear because Ed really didn't need to hear the next part coming from my mouth. "Frankly the type of guy you don't wanna do." I shrugged a little as Jasper smirked at me.

"Dude, didn't Kurt kill himself? Is that what you want people to think..."Emmett made air quotes with his fingers "'look at me fuck the world, I'm gonna kill myself'?" I looked at Emmett and had the strangest urge to defend Kurt Cobain.

"He had a very serious mental health issue." I thought about it and turned to Jasper, "Do you want people to think your fucked in the head?" I could see Ed bite his lip to keep from laughing. Rose rolled her eyes before continuing her point.

"Okay so Kurt and Eddie are bad examples." Just as Jasper leaned over to me and whispered in my ear while shrugging.

"Well I kinda am…" I rolled my eyes and whispered back.

"No you aren't. Not like him." He nodded.

"Ouch. Bella, baby what was that for?" Ed jumped a little away from Bella. She hissed something in his ear, as Ed looked at her innocently and whispered something back into her ear. She gave him a pointed look.

"I know you way better then that Edward Anthony." My brother dropped his eyes to the napkin next to his plate.

"Yes ma'am." I noticed Jasper tilt his head to watch Bella and Ed. Then Bella looked back towards us.

"So I'm going to take everyone tomorrow and get Jazz really nice clothes and make Seth look older.... Hey Rose, do you think you could help me with that?" Rose gave Bella a mischievous look.

"You want me to dress my brother?" Jasper gave Bella a pleading look.

"Please no Bells, my dear, sweet, loving, kind cousin... please I'd rather be hunting with," He tilted his head in Ed's direction as Ed took a sip of water. "Anything, but that please!" Jasper was begging.

"Oh I know she can make me sexy!" I heard Jasper growl softly, I didn't quite understand why. Ed blanched a little, as Bella nodded and smiled.

"That's what I was thinking." Rose nodded towards us.

"Okay, I can do that." I was excited at the prospect of getting new clothes and changing my style some. I loved that sort of stuff.

"Great! 'Cause I know I'm gonna have my hands full with him... Especially when we fix his hair," she motioned at Jasper. Ed looked at Jasper oddly.

"Fix his hair?" Bella nodded.

"Yep, He needs a hair cut, and stripping." _Stripping? I get to see his real hair color?_

"Eww you're gonna strip your cousin... that's kinky and wrong." Leave it to Emmett to make a stupid comment like that. I heard the smacking sound as Rose smacked Emmett's leg.

"Not like that," I looked over at Jasper again to notice he was looking at Bella with a concerned look.

"Why are we doing that?" Before anyone could answer him, Ed turned to Bella and interjected.

"Is he blond?" He pointed at Jasper. Bella cocked her head at Ed.

"Yes love, he 'hides' it."

"Excuse me love, I need a cigarette," he stood up quickly and kissed Bella on the cheek before leaving, she looked as confused as I felt about Ed leaving. Jasper was still glaring at Bella.

"Why do we need to do that?"

"Because as much as you totally dig the dirty hippie look I, for one, am sick of the dye job."

"I like blonds." I smiled at him. He gave me a tight lipped smile I knew he had when he was holding back something.

"And the hair cut, seriously Jazz, the hair in the eyes thing on men is so emo." My eyes didn't leave Jasper's face, he really didn't want to be blond again. When Rose spoke I could hear her rolling her eyes, Jasper rolled his in return.

"As much as you like it when I pull your hair bro, yeah it's kinda getting girly." I bit my lip not to laugh at what Emmett had just said, but Jasper seemed to not like it at all, his head snapped in Emmett's direction.

"Fuck off," Jasper growled at him to which Emmett chuckled.

"I'm trying man I'm trying," everyone groaned at Emmett's response. Jasper shook his head and looked back to Bella.

"Seriously cuz, blond? Can't we just cut it?" Bella cut him off and shook her head.

"No Jazz. it's time to move on," she gave Jasper a pointed look before looking at me. "Alice, does Ed do this a lot? Leave dinner like that?" She turned away to look at the door. I shook my head at her, it wasn't normal behavior for Ed. _As a matter of fact, I thought he had quit smoking._

"No not really…" I answered her, Bella gave me a worried look right as Ed reentered the restaurant. "Oh he's coming back." Ed walked back over to us, he kissed Bella on the cheek again before giving Jasper a polite smile. _What the fuck was that about? _I thought.

"Sorry." Jasper raised an eyebrow at Ed, but nodded politely in response. Bella placed her hand on Ed's cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine love. Just old memories of home," he smiled at her. She nodded. _Home? What the hell brought up Forks? _I looked at my place setting, _he couldn't be so home sick that looking at silverware made him think of it, could he?_

"You're telling me later, Cullen." Emmett cut her off.

"Hey... what's up with you two?" He looked from Jasper to Edward. "You guys are cool as shit, but get you two together and it's like someone shoved a stick up your asses." Edward smirked.

"Nah Em, Jazzy and I are cool, aren't we, Jazzy?" I stared at my brother. _What kind of fuckery was that? _I could hear Jasper grind his teeth next to me.

"Sure thing, Eddie." Ed's eyes narrowed and he took a drink of water at the same time as Jasper their eyes locked. _Fuck, think Alice change the subject!_

".... Um... So Rose, uh.... wanna go underwear shopping tomorrow too?" I looked at Rose who raised an eyebrow at me and both Ed and Jasper choked on their water.

"Can I watch?" Emmett joked.

"No!" Rose and Jasper both yelled in unison causing some of the other patrons to jump and look at us. I decided to continue, it was breaking the tension between Jasper and Edward.

"You ever hear of Agent Provocateur?"

"You are NOT going to that store!" Ed growled at me, but I ignored him. So did Rose apparently, she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I have, oh! And La Perla." She smiled happily. I liked this lady's shopping habits. I grinned at her.

"I love La Perla!"

"You know you should save those stores for when I can go. I could use a new pair…" Ed choked on his water again and Jasper groaned, his head falling back against the chair._ Yes this conversation was definitely working._

"That sounds like fun," Bella smiled warmly at me.

"Great."

"Oh and Maggie needs to," I made finger quotes to Rose. "Look her age?" Rose looked at me confused.

"Why, how old does she look now?" I shrugged at her question.

"I thought she was like thirty-something."

"And she's how old?" Jasper answered before I could.

"Twenty three." _Why the fuck did he remember that? _I could feel the jealousy rising again.

"Okay so I have to make Alice look sexy? And Maggie look young?" Rose looked at Bella. I was kinda offended.

"You say that like it's a hard thing?!" I shot at Rose before Bella could respond. Rose laughed at me.

"No, you'll be easy 'cause you're already hot," I smiled widely at her.

"I believe Billy said more rock and roll as well." I could feel my smile falter a bit as I looked at Jasper.

"Don't be like that Jasper," Bella gave her cousin a dirty look.

"I'm not being like anything. I just don't want Alice to get in trouble." I looked at Jasper who gave me a smug smile. _Chew on this, jackass._

"Maybe I should get that whole sex hair thing going.... you know…" Edward cleared his throat cutting me off. I looked at Ed's pained expression and laughed a bit. "It's rock and roll," I shrugged. Jasper was staring at me oddly. I think he caught what I was getting at.

"I think your hair is rock and roll enough the way it is." Ed looked to Jasper for help. _Good luck. _

"I kind of agree with her though... I mean I'm sure for videos and shots they add color extensions and such... but the just out of bed look is very hot." Bella gave Edward a doe eyed look that Ed smiled a little at. He sighed.

"You're the boss love," Emmett snickered.

"I wonder how often he says that." Rose smacked him hard upside the head and Jasper chuckled. I looked at Jasper and wondered how he found that funny.

"Alright, so when we doing this?" I asked Bella, still looking at Jasper confused. He shrugged.

"Don't look at me... as Eddie," he smirked as Ed gave him an eyebrow. "Has put it…" He pointed towards Bella, "she's the boss." _Well no shit. _I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was asking Bella…"

"Oh…" Jasper's smile faltered.

"I just wanted to know why you were laughing at an obvious sexual reference to my brother and your cousin's sex life," I gave him an eyebrow.

"I wasn't laughing at that, please don't remind me of that," he responded. Bella glared at Jasper.

"I'm twenty-three, I can do what I want J.T." She stated firmly. I shrugged at him as well.

"'Kay, Jazz." I smirked at his disparaging look and grabbed a breadstick to eat while we finished our discussion. Ed smirked at Jasper and leaned close to Bella wrapping an arm around her. Bella smiled at the act and gave him a kiss on the cheek before looking at me.

"To answer your question, I think tomorrow would be a good start. The sooner we get the new looks done the sooner we can show Billy." I grinned and bounced a little in excitement.

"Awesome Possum. I am so there." I felt Jasper put an arm around me. I looked at him only to notice he was still glaring at Ed. I rolled my eyes. _Gah, will they give it a rest? _

"Oh! You and Edward have to come over tomorrow night after shopping!" Rose gave me a look and I knew instantly that she was planning something. _I am so in! _I looked at Edward, pleading with my eyes that he would say yes. Ed looked at Bella for a moment before agreeing. Rose smiled a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Great, oh and Emmett you need to come over too…" I gave Jasper a devilish grin, I knew I was going to end up teasing the crap out of him. He seemed to be reading my mind because his tongue slowly licked the center of his bottom lip again and smiled at me, lust filling his eyes.

Edward broke me from reverie. "Well then tomorrow is an early day for everyone…" I looked at Ed only to see his eyes were only for Bella. That was probably a good thing considering the looks Jasper and I were just giving each other. "Why don't we all go to bed?" Bella was giving Ed very much the same looks I was just giving Jasper. _Gross. _

"Yes, I agree…" She looked around at us all. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep." I responded as my brother and best friend got up to leave arm in arm. I was pretty sure that I was going to be at the condo alone tonight. _Well, you don't have to sleep alone. _My mind shot at me as I noticed that Jasper was still staring at me. I grabbed his hand and our fingers intertwined. I don't know what exchange Emmett and Rose had, but all of a sudden he picked her up and ran, carrying her fireman style out of the restaurant. I turned back to Jasper and bit my lip, looking up through my lashes, "I can tell Ed is gonna stay over at your house...will you stay with me?" Jasper smiled at me warmly.

"You don't have to ask me twice, sweetheart." I smiled at him and kissed me firmly for a moment before getting up.

- - -

"Make yourself at home, I'm gonna get ready for bed okay?" I went into my closet and started to grab my pajamas, until I noticed that Jasper's white dress shirt was still folded up on top of my shoe island. _Hmm. Well, that could be hot. _I found myself thinking as I grabbed a pair of white cotton boy-shorts and the dress shirt before going into the bathroom. I carefully washed off all my makeup and put the clothes on, checking myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked good. Then walked back out to Jasper sitting up against my head board, watching MTV of all things wearing just his blue plaid boxers. _At least they don't have banana's on them this time. _

He looked over at me and after looking me up and down, smirked. "I see you've been taking good care of my shirt," I smiled a small half smile before climbing onto the bed and straddling him. His hands slid to my hips and his eyes locked onto mine.

"Well, you hardly use it. I figured it looks good on me, so I figure why not wear it?" I smiled at him cheekily. His hands moved to the front of my shirt and started to unbutton it, his eyes watching his hands move down the row of buttons.

"True, but I think it looks best like this," he slid the shirt open and I moaned as his hands started to caress my abdomen. He stopped abruptly and my eyes snapped open to look at him, I saw him looking at my chest. _Fuck, I forgot, damn bite marks. _I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. The expression on his face was remorseful.

"What's on your mind, Jazz?" I whispered. He looked down and gently touched the two places he bit me. I knew the one on my breast was the worst of the two, that one had actually needed a band-aid and made me reconsider that whole vampire idea I had thought after the first night.

"That I'm an asshole," I scoffed. It was true at least 80 percent of the time, but he really shouldn't be beating himself up about it, last Sunday he had apologized profusely and I forgave him. Really and truly, I was over it.

"Well yeah you are," his eyes snapped back up to mine again and he opened his mouth a little to speak, but I gave him a look that stopped him. "But I kind of understand. You were angry, upset and a wee bit out of your head, so it's not that big of a deal. You ever do it again and it's a different story, but you already apologized and I already forgave you so can we just be done with it?" He sighed and nodded.

"It was still unacceptable of me to react the way I did…" I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Distract him, _I thought. I tilted my head and looked into his eyes again biting my lip as I smiled playfully.

"Jazz-pur." I purred. He looked at me with a small smile. "Wanna play hide the sausage?" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _Good job, Alice, you just made him go into shock! _I scolded myself. Just as I was about to tell him I was kidding he regained his composure and smiled wickedly at me.

"Well I was thinking more hide the salami," he pulled me closer to him and smirked down at me. I scowled playfully at him.

"Whatever you want to call it." He laughed then, his eyes sparkling with happiness again. The sparkle that always made my heart thump a little too loudly.

"What the hell are we doing... just fucking kiss me woman!" So I did, pressing my lips against his. He forced his tongue into my mouth and twined itself around mine, my hand found its way into his hair and ran through the thick mess of curls. He pulled me closer to him, my pert nipples pressing against his bare chest, and kissed me more forcefully, his hands caressing my sides and back.

He moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw, gently nipping and kissing his way down my neck. I moaned out when he reached my collarbone and gently kissed the bruise from his hasty bite. He continued his kisses southward carefully placing a kiss on the mark on my breast. I bit my lip to stifle the soft cry that almost came out, the mark was still tender. His hands moved from my back to my hips, pushing me gently into him, his arousal obvious through the thin material of our underwear.

His lips made their way down my breast to the stiffened nipple and gently kissed it before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He took his time, occasionally swirling his tongue around it and causing me to pull his hair gently and moan. He would move to the other side and do the same, slowly make me crazy with desire for him. Ever so gently he took my nipple between his teeth and tugged. My stomach clenched and my back arched. I tugged his hair, causing him to break suction and I attacked his mouth with mine, pushing him against the headboard more and grinding myself into him. His moan was muffled by my mouth and he pushed his hips against mine.

I broke our kiss to stare into his lust clouded eyes, he smirked at me. "Wanna play?" I whispered huskily, he licked his bottom lip and pushed me so that I was on my back with him next to me.

"Yes," he drawled in my ear before nibbling the soft flesh behind the lobe. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation that it was causing and paid careful attention to his hand as it traveled across my chest, his palm brushing against the now sore nipple and sending a rippled effect to my core. I could feel myself start to throb for the intensity of the desire, he massaged the taunt muscles in my stomach and started to lead towards where I wanted him most.

I moved my palm from where it had been resting on his chest down, over the hardened abdominal muscles, gently running my fingers along the v that led to his now very erect member. I reached my hand down his boxers as he shifted himself making was easier for me to touch him. I wrapped my hand around as much of him as I could manage and heard his breathing get a little labored before he resumed moving his hand south as well.

Slowly I started to tug upwards as his hand moved itself so he was now cupping my sex. I heard him moan out as he dipped a finger between my folds and softly touched my aching clit, making me moan in as well. _Fuck, I was going to need more than that. _I opened my eyes and turned my head to look into Jasper's lust filled eyes. I tugged a little harder and watched as his eyes fluttered and he softly moaned. He rubbed a little harder into my clit.

"Jasper, please. I need you in me." I could feel my stomach clench in anticipation. His eyes studied my face for a minute.

"What about our month?" His voice sounded slightly pained, as if fighting a war with in himself to decide what was right. I slid my hand out of his boxers and moved my other arm to tug them down and pushed them off with my foot.

"It can start tomorrow." He cocked an eyebrow at me and continued rubbing my clit in a soft circle. The pressure that was building up was so intense that if I didn't release I was going to cry. "Fuck me Jasper! Please!" The voice that came from my throat didn't sound like my own. He smirked at me and leaned close to me gently touching my lips with his own as his fingertips pushed between my hip and my panties. He pulled them off so slowly it was almost painful.

He kissed his way back up my body, gently licking my throbbing clit once before he settled himself between my parted thighs. The tip putting pressure against my entrance, my body was tingling in anticipation. I placed my hands on his hips to try to coax him into thrusting inside me already, but then he reached down and grabbed my hands one at a time and pulled them over my head, our fingers lacing together. He gently bit his lip as he leaned down to kiss me.

Our mouths opened and the minute his tongue touched mine he thrust in and filled me completely. We both moaned at the feeling, and gazed into each other's eyes for a minute before we continued kissing and slowly moving, our hips thrusting together in a pleasurable rhythm. The pressure intensified as I got closer to my peak, he broke our kiss and let go of my hands to grab hold of my leg and bring it up over his shoulder.

When he thrust back in it hit spots he wasn't before and brought me even closer to the edge, my back arched and I moaned out. He groaned and started to thrust faster, the pressure kept mounting before he shifted me again so that both legs were now together and over that one shoulder. He entered me again I could feel every last inch of him and it instantly sent me over the edge and I milked him into his own release. He let go of my legs letting them fall apart as he collapsed on top of me, trying to catch his breath as I did the same.

After collecting ourselves he pulled me to him and started to hum a song in my ear. It had a familiar tune, but I couldn't quite place it. Eventually I fell asleep against him.

I was awoken by someone rapping on my bedroom door. I felt Jasper move away from me, carefully moving me so he wouldn't disturb me. I almost kissed him, but I knew he was trying not to wake me so I feigned sleep and turned my head to watch him out of the corner of my eye. He padded over to the double doors and opened it a bit.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" The door was shoved open and I bolted upright, pulling the sheet up with me. Bella smirked and after handing Jasper a bag, came over to me with coffee. I smiled at her appreciatively. Rose came and gingerly sat at the foot of the bed, sipping her own coffee as Jasper walked into the bathroom. I took a sip of my mocha and moaned at the taste. Rose studied me from over the rim of her cup.

"What?" She smiled at me again and Bella laughed a little.

"Do you know what time it is?" Rose asked me. I shook my head looking over to my nightstand. "Almost ten, sleepyhead. I mean everyone is already awake," I heard Jasper start to brush his teeth in the bathroom, I got out of bed and moved over to my closet trying to find good shopping clothes. I picked out a pair of black sweat shorts and a matching hoodie, along with a black lace trimmed camisole and pulled them on.

I walked over to the bathroom and spied on Jasper as he tried to manage the mess he considered hair. "How about just this once you leave it curly?" He looked at me as if trying to decide if I was joking or not. I started to brush my teeth as Bella walked up to the door.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that you may want to hurry, Seth and Maggie are waiting in the foyer." I finished brushing and Jasper put on his socks and shoes, I slid into flip-flops as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room behind him.

We walked into the foyer to meet up with Bella, Rose, Seth and Maggie, the latter two smiling smugly at us. I shook my head and stopped to grab my purse and sunglasses off the console. Jasper picked up his keys off the key-hook and Bella took hers. _When did they start hanging their keys off the key-hook? _I wondered momentarily before I met Jasper's peculiar expression. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How come Bella has a key card and I still have to buzz like an idiot when I want to see you?" I rolled my eyes at him before reaching into the drawer and grabbing the extra keycard we had in there and handed it to him. "Uh… thanks," he responded dumbly looking at it oddly before shoving it in his back pocket. I ignored the inquisitive looks from our band-mates. I pushed my sunglasses on and looked at Bella and Rosalie, waiting for them to tell us what to do.

"Alright. Jasper you're going to drive the Jeep with me and Seth, Rose is going to drive her M3 with Alice and Maggie and we'll meet up at the food court inside the mall at five p.m. sharp." Bella clapped her hands together and marched us out the door I stopped to lock up and everyone went to the elevator.

During the ride down Jasper held my hand which I kind of thought was interesting, he would squeeze my hand and I would squeeze back. It was odd being this stupid and giddy around someone, in all honesty it scared the crap out of me. At the bottom we got out and Jasper gave me a lingering peck kiss that I felt down to my toes, he broke away looked at me a minute before smiling and walking away with Seth. Bella handed Rose a card and gave me and her a hug before following the boys.

Maggie looked at the two of us apprehensively. I took a deep breath and faced Rosalie, who was looking at Maggie in concentration. "So where are we going first?" I asked to try and break the ice.

"The spa." Rose smiled at me and started to walk. Once at the spa, Rose had a team of people treat Maggie, telling them that she needed a cut and dye for her hair, waxing, a general facial and 'the works'. Whatever that meant. Then for me it was a facial, a mani pedi and Brazilian wax. The last request made me give her an eyebrow, but before I could argue was ushered away.

After my special waxing I seriously felt like I should just sit out for the rest of the day, and decided not to put panties back on, for one thing I felt like my ya-ya was going to fall off. For another it was way sore at first, so I threw them in my purse.

After the spa, Rose took us to the mall, Maggie looked about as thrilled as I felt right at that moment, she had been through more that morning, but she was starting to look closer to our age. Rose took us to several shops and at about three p.m. we were pretty much done, we had made several runs to Jasper's Jeep to put things in the back and noticed that apparently the boys and Bella had done the same.

Rose texted Bella to find out where they were and we started to walk towards the Armani store. Once inside we spotted Bella almost immediately, she was checking a grey suit on Seth. I smiled at him, he looked really hot like that. Well that was until Jasper walked out, hair slightly messy, a scowl on his face, looking absolutely sexy in a black suit.

I cocked my head at him, lifting my sunglasses up and into my hair. I watched him get ushered up onto a platform with a three way mirror, and just checked him out. My body tingling with desire to reach out and touch him and kiss him. The salesman was making sure the suit fit properly when Bella said something to Rose I was too distracted to notice and Jasper whipped around, eyes searching for something. When he saw me he smiled seductively. I could feel my heart amp up in my chest.

I made a decision and moved forward as soon as the clerk walked away. I moved without anyone really noticing that I was gone, Bella, Rose and Maggie were talking about something I wasn't really paying any attention to and Seth was in front of another three way mirror. I walked up to Jasper and gave him what I hoped was alluring look, he smirked down at me.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?"


	14. Oh, Make Me Over

Things we own: **Kristin** - smokes, an annoying cat that all most erased chapter 14!!!! and chocolate! HALLELUJAH!  
**Robs** owns: Twilight 3 disc DVD set, Chrysler Sebring Limited, Amanda at poker, a shit ton of odd DVDs.  
We both own Alsper!  
**But still don't own Twilight or it's characters.** Sadness.

**Kristin: **Cheese and Rice! I think ya'll need to give it up for Robs for saving my ass with this Chapter! Srsly! *hands over batman cape*. BIG Fucking thank you to her for willing to tear this apart and make it that much better. So here you go, Jasper's Make over. Will he be blond again? Or will they just tell him to shave? Can they ever make it to the month.... Check it out! ALSO the Peenaters are having A Jalice Smutt contest! Want to give it a try? Check them out (on my faves) Robs and I as well as Emmy1512 are judging it so join in the smutty Jalice fun peeps!

**Robs**: Alrighty, thanks goes to our peeps over at the thread we chat with and tease mercilessly with stuff a month before it happens. _Our fuckawesome betas_, our families, whoever invented music a long ass time ago because we wouldn't be so inspired without it, anyone who reads this, we love you all. And of course feed our addiction and review please :D

**Suggested Playlist:** Oooo this is easy! Ready? "Celebrity Skink" By Hole (for the title) and "Moulin Rouge" by Christina Agulira, Maya, Lil Kim and Pink!

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Oh Make Me Over**

I had just managed to open my eyes when I heard the tapping at Alice's door. Very carefully, I slid out from under Alice, trying my best not to wake her. Once I was up, I looked around for my shirt. After unsuccessfully finding it, I finally remembered that sleeping beauty was wearing it. I smiled to myself as I pulled my jeans up.

I stuck my head out the door, silently praying to who ever was in charge of miracles that it wasn't Ed at the door.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I tried to growl at Bella and Rose. Instead of answering me, Rose pushed the door opened as Bella handed me a bag. I wanted to bitch at them for just barging in, but figured it would be best not to.

I took the bag and went into the bathroom, inspecting its contents. Clothes, toothbrush and deodorant. I thanked God that Bella had enough decency to bring these for me. I wasn't sure how I was going to get to the house before this day of torture began. She also saved me from having to leave Alice sooner then I would have liked.

I pulled the shirt on and stared at my reflection. I had to try my best to get Bella to reconsider the color stripping, or at least the hair cut. I seriously doubted that Alice meant what she had said about liking me as a blond. She didn't even know me when I was that Jasper. I just shook my head and started to brush my teeth.

"_She likes blonds"_ Ed's statement ran through my head. _Jesus Christ, he's even fucking with me in my head!_

I rinsed out my mouth and cleaned my tooth brush off while I tried to figure out what to do with the mop top that I called hair. I had just started to wet it down some, to get the frizz out of it, when Alice joined me.

"How about just this once, you leave it curly?" She asked. I looked at her through the mirror, cocking an eyebrow up at her. _Leave it curly? Was she fucking mad? Jesus Christ, does she have a thing for the 'All American Boy Next Door' or some shit?_ First, she said she would like me blond and then suggests leaving my hair curly. She smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

_Mother fucker, I even had the fucking dimples!_

I think I shocked Alice by constantly holding her hand. I couldn't help it though, I felt like it was the only way I could show her that I was always going be hers. She surprised the hell out of me when she handed me an entry card for her condo when I teased her about Bella having one. Even though we had never claimed that we were couple, just having her give me that in front of everyone spoke volumes. Honestly, it scared the shit out of me..

----

I thought it was completely stupid that Bella and Rose were treating this like some fucking recon mission. I mean fuck, we're all going to the same damn mall. What was the point of splitting up?

"Because Jazz, Rose wants to focus on the girls, and I need to focus on you and Seth. It's just easier this way. Trust me." Bella said, exasperated with me.

Yeah, sure, like I'm really gonna trust Satan's spawn. At least I won the coffee battle. I knew there was no way in _hell_ Bells was going to pass up a free Venti Caramel Machiato.

We started off in the record store when we got to the mall. I needed to pick up my final check and Bella wanted to see when Seth was off. Why that kid hadn't quit yet was beyond me.

When we walked in, however, the answer was obvious. Bella grabbed my arm.

"You didn't tell me Seth and Kelci were dating," she whispered at me. I looked over at the counter where Kelci was sitting there with Seth between her legs as they looked at a magazine. Her arms wrapped around his waist, reading over his shoulder.

"I didn't know they were," I confessed. As we got closer, I saw Seth turn his head to say something to her. From where we were standing it looked as if they would kiss at any moment.

I cleared my throat making them both to jump.

"Jiminy Cricket, Jasper!" Kelci shrieked, placing her hand over her heart.

"Is Mark here?" I snickered at Kelci. She shook her head.

"I do have you're check though," she spun around on the counter and jumped down. "He left saying that you were going to swing by. He's royally pissed though," she was looking through a filing cabinet, "Called Seth a traitor and everything."

I cocked my head at Seth, asking him what the hell she was rambling about. Seth smiled wide and explained that he told Mark he was done as of today. That pleased Bella, meaning that our torture could begin sooner.

_Well fuck._

-----

"Damn it, Bells, why do I need to get an Armani suit?!" I was done with this project by then. It was just after three in the afternoon. Seth and I had been dragged from stores like Nordstrom's, Ralph Lauren and some other uppity rich bitch stores.

"Jasper, you need a suit," she stated plainly as she pulled out some coats from the racks.

"Why? We're a fucking rock band Bells. Or at least that's what Billy's going for. He didn't say anything about making me look like a stiff." Seth snorted a laugh at the sight of Bella's face. Her lips were sent into a tight line as she glared at me.

Jesus Christ, the last time I saw that look was from Charlie. I shook my head at the thought.

"You need a suit Jasper Whitlock. It's time to grow up. There will no longer be days were you will be able to dress as an unemployed hippie. Now shut the fuck up and go try this on!" She hissed the last part as she shoved a black suit at me.

I took the suit, listening to Seth laugh at me as I hung my head like a five year old. He just didn't understand. You don't want to fuck with Bella when she's pissed. She can make a mother grizzly bear seem like a lamb.

The dressing room was unusual. It had two over-stuffed chairs and a table that had a floral arrangement as well an ice bucket filled with ice and bottled water. Perrier, Jesus Christ… I looked at the suit that was now hanging up, taunting me. The even stranger thing about this room, was there were no mirrors.

I didn't see what the big idea was with the stupid suit being designer. I could get this cut from fucking Sears and no one would care. I kicked my shoes off as I reached into my pocket, taking out my phone. I was tempted to call Alice, just to see if her day had gone any better. But, I knew Bella would have an absolute fit if I stayed in here long then she deemed to be necessary.

I put the suit on, noticing that the cut in the pants seemed to be perfect for my long legs. I tried to get a glimpse of myself in a mirror only to remember that there were no fucking mirrors.

_Of course not…_

I grabbed the blazer and walked out into the store. Bella looked up at me and smiled as the clerk asked me to step up onto a platform in front of a three way mirror. I looked in the mirror, a tad surprised that Bella had chosen this particular dress shirt for me. It wasn't traditional; in fact I don't think you could wear a tie with this collar.

"The great thing about this shirt sir, is that ties are not required," the over excited sales clerk repeated my assumptions. "As you can see, with the design of the collar, that black button is the only neck accessory you need."

I nodded at the poor shmuck not really caring. I didn't like the damn suit and I wasn't going to buy it. I don't do suits. He asked me to put the blazer on and I obliged. This, I did like. Single breasted with two buttons. I could wear this with jeans and still look 'clean'.

I felt like a robot as I moved the different limbs that he asked to be moved. Well, I felt like that until I heard my sister's laugh. On impulse I spun around in spot, almost finding it comical that I was standing on a polished platform in socks and didn't fall over.

Alice was standing there staring at me. She had her sunglasses pushed up on her head, the corners of her mouth curled up a little as she bit her lower lip. I felt myself smirk at her. I knew that look. I knew that look damn well.

I saw her glance around and as soon as the clerk left my side, she came towards me. When she reached me, she placed her hand in mine – once again amazing me on how our fingers would, as if on instinct, intertwine immediately – as she looked up at me through her eyelashes. _Oh fuck yes did I know that look_.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" she purred to me. I felt my dick spring to life in my pants. _You have me for the rest of your life sweet heart_, I wanted to say to her; but instead, I merely licked my lips while nodding, interested to see where this was going to go.

She led me towards the dressing rooms, stopping in the hall way to look at me and raising an eyebrow, as if asking 'where's your room?'

I took her to the door at the very end of the row. As soon as we were in she closed the door, locked it, and shoved me against the door hard enough to make it rattle.

"What brought this on?" I asked, extremely curious.

"You're getting the suit," she demanded, pulling on my hair, bringing my mouth down to hers.

I was shocked as hell that she was having such a reaction to what I was trying on. _Fuck it._ _If this is what happens when I wear something like this, I'm buying the whole damn store out._

She bit my lip hard when I wasn't kissing her back. Fucking hell! I wasn't expecting her to attack me.

"Owe," I mumbled against her lips, making her giggle. She pulled away and I instantly felt her mouth on my chest. _The fuck?_ Damn she got the shirt open fast.

I leaned my head back against the door, my eyes fluttered shut. I ran my tongue against the inside of my bottom lip. _Yep, she just paid me back for the Seether concert._

_What the fuck was going on?_ I briefly asked myself, all thoughts were lost to me when I felt her tongue slide up the shaft of my cock, tracing lazy circles on the head.

I groaned when she took me in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around me. She must have read some more tricks in her Cosmo magazine or something, because the tricks she was using were bringing me closer to the edge at an alarming rate.

"Alice," I tried to prevent my voice from coming out like a moan, but failed miserably. I started to pant as she took my cock in deeper. I willed myself to open my eyes.

_Holy fuck!_ She's been watching me this whole time. _Ugh_, that too was enough to send me over the edge, but fought against it.

"Baby," this came out stronger, _thank God_. She hummed in response, the sound vibrating around my cock. _Fuck!_

"Baby, wait a minute," I managed to gasp out. She scraped her teeth back up my length causing my hands to ball into fists.

_Jesus Christ!_

She finally let me go with a 'pop'. Then slid herself up against me, her hand gently touching my cock. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, waiting for me to say what I needed to say.

I placed my hands on her hips, my fingers slipped in under the material of her shorts.

"I need you," I said huskily, "now." She started walking backwards towards where the chairs were. She moved us so she could push me down into one.

I pulled her shorts down, groaning when I realized she wasn't wearing any panties. I slid the shorts down her legs, never taking my eyes off hers. She stepped out of them while my hand slid along her inner thigh, having the intention of teasing her some. That intention went out of the window, when my fingers grazed her soft flesh.

I groaned again as I slid a finger up her wet folds, amazed that I could get her so hot like this. I watched her bite into her lower lip while I teased her clit.

"Do you want me, Alice?" I asked as I dipped two fingers into her, watching her eyes flutter closed as she whimpered at me. Her small hands braced themselves on my shoulder.

"Tell me baby," I pushed my fingers in deeper, using my other hand to pull her closer to me.

She made a guttural sound in the affirmative. I slipped my free hand up her tank top, my fingers ghosting along the fabric of her bra as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her.

I curled my fingers up to hit the spot I knew she loved. She swore under her breath as her eyes snapped open to look at me. I smirked up at her; she knew what I wanted to hear.

"Yes," she cried out while my fingers thrust in harder. She started to chew on her lip, her hips bucking into my hand.

I slid my fingers out, placing my hands on her waist and pulled her to my lap.

She sat on my lap as I guided myself to her entrance. I cupped her face with my hand. "By the way baby, the month starts tomorrow," I told her before crashing my lips to hers. She slid down onto my cock, making me moan loudly into her mouth. I felt her hands fist into my hair tugging on it, rocking her hips faster, making me plunge deeper into her.

I wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer to me, my other hand slid between us, teasing and pinching her clit. It was her turn to moan loudly, making me thankful that we were kissing at that moment.

_But fuck, the thought of being caught made this even more exciting._

She started to kiss down my throat as I leaned my head back in the chair. I felt her still tugging on my hair as she rocked on me. Her lips leaving a trail of fire in their wake, she moved her kisses around to the side of my neck, biting my jugular vein. Instantly my hands grabbed her hips holding her firmly in place as I bucked my hips up, pushing into her deeper. She moaned name into my neck as her muscles tightened around my cock, milking me of my own release as I panted her name.

We sat there for a few minutes as we both caught our breaths. Alice looked at me and smiled then started giggling as she placed butterfly kisses on my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she got up and put her shorts back on.

"I have to thank Rose is all" She shrugged sitting on the other chair. I got up and got dressed back into my jeans and t-shirt. Alice started giggling again.

"Now what?"

"The shirt you're wearing" she smirked. I looked down at my south park shirt, what could be so funny about this? Raising an eyebrow up at her in question; I slipped my shoes on and tied them.

She smiled, "Vampires are so lame" she quoted. "It's just funny to see you wearing such a shirt when you clearly have a biting fetish." She smirked at me.

"Are you complaining?" I teased as I hung the suit back on the hangers.

"No, as long as we don't start drawing blood, it's pretty hot." She replied, causing me to instinctively run my tongue along my still sore bottom lip. I could tell in her eyes she wanted to say something else but was editing her thoughts.

I nodded, "Agreed, no blood drawing." I held my hand out for her to help her up. Again, our fingers automatically entwined with each other as we walked out to the main store.

Bella and Rose were talking and looking at more dress shirts, while Maggie was on her cell phone pacing outside the store. I cocked my head to the side to get a better look at her. They lightened her hair some, and I must say she looked approachable now.

Seth was M.I.A. I glanced at my watch, it was nearing four, meaning he was at the store waiting for Kelci to get off work. Just at that moment Rose looked up at Alice and me. The glint in her eye reminded me of momma when she caught us lying.

"Have a nice _talk_?" she smirked. Oh yeah, Rose definitely knew something was up. I could feel Alice hide her face in my back.

"Yeah, we worked out a few things. By the way," I looked over at Bella. "Am I only getting the black suit?" Bella shook her head laughing.

"No, while you and Alice were _talking,_" She cocked an eyebrow up at that. Fuck, she knew too. "Andy got some more suits in your size for us to purchase."

"Maybe you can show Alice what they look like later." Rose quipped. Alice tightened her grip on my hand and I had to keep from smiling.

"So now what's the plan?" I asked Bella trying to steer the attention off of me and Alice.

"Hair cut," she stated simply. Damn, I had hoped she forgot. "I just have to find a place that will do better then a nine dollar hair cut." She sighed defeated.

What was wrong with Super Cuts?

"Oh! I know take him to Rizzo's," Alice chirped from behind me. I turned to look at her, watching as she and Bella exchanged looks.

"Will they be able to see him now?" Bella asked. My eyebrows hit the ceiling. These girls where seriously not just talking about me as if I wasn't here, where they?

Alice grinned. "Let me see what I can do" She jumped up onto her toes to give me a kiss before running out of the store.

After paying for four suits - seriously why did I need two navy and two black suits? We headed to a near by strip mall. I was just grateful the girls let me pick up a Pepsi on the way.

"So how did you get them to see me?" I asked Alice as we walked hand in hand to the place of torture.

"I promised a double blowjob to Brandon and his boyfriend Matt." She batted her eyelashes at me. I could hear Rose and Bella snicker from behind us, but I just froze in place.

"You what?" I yanked on her arm a bit to get her to stop and face me. I hoped to God she was fucking kidding with me.

"Jesus Jazz, you get a little ass in the changing room and you become possessive as fuck," Rose said as she linked her arm with Alice. I watched Alice's cheeks turn pink at the mention of the changing room. I still wasn't having it. I really didn't want fight with some hair dresser over Alice. Sure I could hold my own, but they got fucking scissors and shit.

"Jasper relaxes," Bella said from behind me. "In case you missed it, let me catch you up to speed. She said, 'Brandon and his _boyfriend_ Matt.'"

_Holy shit… boyfriend… Smoot Jasper_, I smacked myself mentally.

When Bella and I walked into Rizzo's I saw Alice giving a very tall red head a hug. The same anger I felt when we were at the concert started to build up in my chest. At least this time I understood why I was acting like a jackass. She was mine.

Alice waved us over to where she was, introducing me to Brandon. _Remember he has a boyfriend Jazz_, I reminded myself as he gave Alice a kiss on the cheek before she wandered off to talk to someone else.

"So Brandon, what we need is to give Jasper here a new look. A clean look," Bella took charge. I watched as he looked me over, his brown eyes sparkling as if he knew something I didn't know, or wasn't privileged to know.

I rolled my eyes at Bells remark. Seriously, it wasn't like I didn't take care of myself. Sure, I would go a few days with out shaving, but that was it.

Brandon continued to look me over as he contemplated his plan I imagine before returning his attention to Bella. "He is quite the _dirty_ boy isn't he?" He emphasized, making me roll my eyes. "I'll fix him up"

Bella nodded, "Great! We need the black out, that's for sure. Can you make his cut just above his ears?" She asked as she located where she wanted the cut. Jesus Christ, she was talking about cutting at least three inches of the length and talking like I wasn't even fucking here. Again!

"Yes," he nodded, "this is the worst dye job I have ever seen. It was a self kit wasn't it?" he stopped scrutinizing me to look at Bells.

I don't think I've ever rolled my eyes so much in ten minutes before.

Bella just smiled at him and shrugged. "He has this thing about hiding. So I give you free reign to cut the front as short as the back, but if he's good can you leave it a bit longer?"

The dude didn't even flinch while he snapped in my face, saying I needed to stop rolling my eye at him.

_What the fuck was that about?_

"Yes, lets see how well he plays along." He smiled smugly at Bella, causing a grin stretch across her face.

"I see why Alice recommended you." Wait she did? How does she know this clown? "Good luck with him" she nodded her head in my direction. "He's more stubborn then a bull"

_Bullshit!_

Brandon turned to me again, giving me a look over for the hundredth time. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to keep his damn eye on the hair, but figured it was best not to insult the one in charge of the hair cut. My luck he'd make me look like that Jimmy Neutron cartoon.

"I've broken worse" he said as he raised an eyebrow and smirked, a thick southern accent apparent. Bella laughed, snorting some as she went to join Rose and Alice. "Well now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which would you like?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets, a sudden feeling of trepidation washing over me. "Honestly man, either way is gonna be torture for me. I've had this look for five years," I trailed off, not sure if I wanted to tell him that I felt like Alice liked this look a lot.

"Hmm, then your redo is _way_ over due," he said as he shoved me in the back a little to lead me to the direction of the chair. I sat down, watching Brandon as he looked over his shoulder to someone. Instantly I heard Alice giggling. I wanted to turn around and see her, but the black smock that was being draped over me stopped me from even thinking about it.

I watched as he got everything he needed ready and began to work on my hair, starting with the back. I was hoping he wasn't one of those chatty hair dressers you see people spilling their inner most secrets too.

"So you and Miss Alice are…?" He trailed his question off. I looked up at him in the mirror as he gave me a questioning look.

Apparently, he was the chatty kind.

"I wish I knew how to answer that," I said honestly. He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Are you from Texas?" What the hell does that have to do with anything?

"Yea, why?" Brandon merely nodded and acted as if that was the answer to some question I wasn't let in on.

"Miss Alice, I love her, she has a big, kind and forgiving heart. Don't you think?" I eyed him skeptically, wondering what this had to do with anything. "I've know her since a bit after she turned seventeen, you know that?" No, how the hell was I supposed to know that shit?

"She helped me get to where I am now," he stopped cutting to look at me directly in the mirror. "So, I ask you, what do you think the two of you are?" Well if he doesn't want to answer me on why being from Texas matters then I don't feel I need to answer this question.

"So have you been a," _what the fuck was the pc word for this?_ "Stylist," _that's it_, "for only four years or has it always been a passion?" I asked trying to get the conversation off of me and Alice.

"I've been a hairdresser for almost eight years now. Then this spunky little fashion model comes in here after someone else ruined her beautiful hair. I was lucky enough to fix it. She did ads and what not for free after that." He shrugged then smirked at me in the mirror. "You didn't answer my question."

_No shit Sherlock_

He stopped and sighed, a look of concentration on his face. "Tell me how you feel and I'll let you in on a secret about Miss Ali," he reasoned with me.

I sighed, figuring that there was no way around his question.

"Again, I wish I could tell you what we are. I can tell you that I care about her. I only want to see that smile that lights up her damn face so much that it's damn near blinding. I get angry at the thought of someone hurting here, which nine times out of ten, I'm the shithead that did it." I looked down at the pile of hair that had pooled into my lap.

Brandon laughed, "Well, I like you for having the balls to admit when you did her wrong. Especially after I told you how much I love her and have your precious hair in my hands," he said in a way that I guess was supposed to be teasing, as he tugged on my hair a bit. "I've never heard of Miss Ali casually dating anyone. I mean she made out with a random stranger when she was sixteen but she admits to smoking a lot of pot at the time." I smiled at the thought of Alice doing something like that.

"Well, I don't do the causal thing either… Well except for that one girl… You know what, never mind. I was fucked in the head back then." To this day I don't know what possessed me to make out with the local girl that I didn't even know. Yes, I do, it was her eyes… that damned eyes…

"Yes, well we all do it once," Brandon said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Usually when we are, 'fucked in the head' as you so eloquently put it."

Something about the look on his face made me chuckle. "Does my swearing bother you?"

"Not at all," he shook his head to emphasis his point, "I just never imagined," he stopped for a moment, looking like he was thinking again, the chuckled. "Well, maybe I can."

I raised an eyebrow at him. This thinking and then being cryptic shit has got to stop. "Never imagined that a southern boy would have such a colorful vocabulary, or that said southern boy would be with Alice?" He chuckled at that.

"Well, fuck. I just never imagined lil' Miss Ali with a potty mouth who has horribly died hair," he said in a very authentic Texas accent. _Well shit how did I miss that before?_ No wonder he asked if I was from Texas. "Please excuse the jest," his voice was back to the Pacific Northwest accent that was common here. "Miss Ali hardly curses, so I always pictured the man she's with to be the same."

"Touché," I hardly believe she picked me as it was. "Sorry man, but I've heard Alice swear, granted not nearly as much as me."

"I have as well," He stopped again, smirking, "talking about your mouth as a matter of fact." He chuckled as he continued.

Involuntarily, my tongue ran over the cut she gave me on my lip.

"Also, apparently, you have and I quote 'fuck me eyes'." He leaned over to look in my eyes. _Creepy much?_ "No offense but I don't see it. To each their own." He shrugged.

I laughed, "No offense, but you aren't my type to give the supposed 'fuck me eyes' to."

He nodded and smiled, "Touché. Miss Ali has incredible eyes don't you think?" I'm beginning to think he may have a crush on my girl.

"Yep, they remind me of someone though."

"Oh honey," Did he really just call me 'honey'? "Only three people in this world have those eyes that I know of. Miss Ali, Miss Ali's mama, and Edwardo. That's it."

I had to bite back the laughter that was fighting to come out.

_Edwardo, now that shits funny._

"No, it's gonna sound fucked up but they just remind me of someone from my past."

"Who?" he looked at me speculatively.

"That's the fucked up part, I don't know her name. Or even it's the same girl from the picture," I shrugged, "I still have the magazine ad because the eyes were beautiful, almost hauntingly so."

"A magazine ad? Have you held it up to Miss Ali as of late? Didn't you know she was a model?" He tilted his head some. "And a mystery woman, do tell."

"Yeah, I never thought of doing that. But then again I just found out yesterday that Alice was a model." That made Brandon chuckle.

"You didn't know? Most guys hit on her instantly because of her little _Maxim_ spread she did. Even I have a bit of a crush." I knew it!

"_Maxim_? No, I didn't know."

"Yeah, she looked pretty hot in it. Wait a minute." He put his scissors down and went to a stack of magazines. Well shit… I'm dating a _Maxim_ model. Who would have imagined that?

_Every man that ever saw her in the magazine, jackass._

Brandon came back over, the magazine open and sure as shit, there were two pictures of Alice, my Alice. She was leaned again the wall with a very small grey looking dress that exposed the side of her breast, while she gave the camera a very alluring look.

"Miss Ali, be still my heart," Brandon said, as he fanned himself. I was slightly sure he was swooning. I was drawn into her face, I knew that look well. I slapped the publication closed before I let my mind wander, and be stuck in this chair with a hard on.

"She's quite the little hottie there huh?"

"Yep," was all I could manage to get out.

"I have like four copies of that," I watched in the mirror as he blushed at his confession. "You want one?" He asked me.

I smirked at him, "Why would I want the pictures when I have the real thing?"

He shrugged, "You're right," he put the scissors down, grabbing some bottles of something or other. I took the opportunity to look at myself and that's when I noticed how much shorter my hair is now.

"You know," he started, his voice full of warning, "if you ever make her lose her mind again and chop off her hair on her own, I will hunt you down myself." Well regardless of the smile that was on his face, there was not mistaking the sincerity in his voice.

"It was never my intention for her to do that in the first place," I said honestly.

He shook his head at my answer, "Well, it may not have been your intention, but it was what happened." I didn't know what he wanted me to say to that.

He sighed, pursing his lips slightly before speaking, "You keep this between me and you alright? You ever tell her I said this and well, I know people." Wow that was like a bad episode of _The Sopranos_.

"No problem"

"I think she's in love with you," he said this like he was telling me he thinks he's gonna have the white wine with his pasta. How could he be so calm with that admission?

"She doesn't even know me," it was true. Fuck, we need to sit down and talk and soon.

_Well, what else are you going to do for a fucking month?_

"She knows enough obviously," he said as he spread the foul smelling chemicals in my hair. I assume this was the color stripper.

_Christ, I was really going to go through with this._

"I've been with Matt for about three months now, and I love him deeply. I learn new things about him everyday too," he shrugged, "that's part of being in a loving relationship. You learn new things about your love everyday." I saw him look over at someone, probably Matt, and smile.

"But don't you find it weird to know someone for two months, to be in love with them, even though every time you wind up seeing said person you do nothing but hurt her?"

He stopped in mid application, his face stoic as he studied me. "Are you in love with her?"

I looked at the wall to the left of him. How can I tell him this when I couldn't even tell her? "I'm not sure," For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to completely lie to him.

"Look me and tell you're not in love with her."

I met his gaze in the mirror, "I can't," because it would be a lie.

He sighed, nodding as if he accepted my answer, but the spark in his brown eyes told me other wise. "I'm not the one who makes the rules of love. I'm just 'Mr. States the obvious', okay?" I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Do you believe in fate?" Was he fucking kidding me? I took a look at his face. Nope, he certainly wasn't kidding me.

"Depends on what context of the meaning you are talking about."

"Well, either you believe or you don't. And I mean soul mates, destiny, etcetera."

Honestly, I didn't believe in that shit. Even if everyone else around me seemed too.

"Well when you have a cousin, who is convinced she is going to marry some fucker she knew briefly when was thirteen, just meet him again now," my jaw clenched as I remembered the fight Bella and I got into the other night. She was making plans to marry the warden, which honestly, I'm not okay with. I didn't think the shithead deserved her. She tried to placate me and tell me that the band she was sporting on her left hand was nothing more then a damn promise ring. I didn't believe her.

"It's a tad difficult to say that there is no such thing as 'fate'. I believe though that the 'fates' aren't on my side." I finished.

"You don't?"

I sighed. _Can't he just take what I said and leave it?_

"If the fates were on my side, that episode that Alice had wouldn't have ever happened. I wouldn't be caught in a custody battle over an innocent little girl that never asked to have such fucked up people as parents. I wouldn't have to pick up the pieces of both my mother and cousin's lives when some crack head decided it would fucking hilarious to pop my uncle in the head, while trying to keep myself from going insane at the fact that the only man I ever saw as a father was gone. And most of all, if the fates were on my side," I chuckled darkly, "I would have gotten the name of the girl I kissed when I was nineteen."

I felt the brush pop me in the back of the head, before I registered the pain or sound.

"Owe," I scowled at Brandon.

"Maybe the fates decided that you needed to have something hard, so you didn't become a whiney, selfish, spoiled brat." He explained crossing his arms over his chest. "And what, Alice isn't good enough?"

"I never said that she wasn't," I practically growled at him, "I'm not good enough for her."

"That really doesn't matter. If you're what she wants and judging from the looks she was giving you from the lounge area, you most definitely are, then fucking man up, bitch." I half expected him to snap his fingers and do the stereotypical 'oh no you didn't' neck roll.

_Dude, stop watching the birdcage dumb shit!_

"How you propose that I should 'man up' with out scarring the ever living Jesus out of her?"

"Treat her like she deserves to be treated," he gave me a 'duh' face. "And learn all you can about her. Edwardo tells me you think they are spoiled little trust fund babies." He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to contradict him.

Who the fuck did Ed think he was talking to this guy about me. Alice I could understand, but not mister pretty boy.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well the warden can butt the fuck out of it. I don't talk shit about him and Bella to other people. And I'm sorry but first impressions weren't great for either myself nor Alice."

"The warden?" Brandon asked as he proceeded to laugh, snorting some. "Well, he is a tad controlling isn't he?" _A tad?!_

Brandon smiled, "Oh, he speaks the world of Bella though! I think that boy is love stoned."

"Well you'd be happy to know that the feeling in mutual with her. She damn near disowned me the other day because of him." Well, that and the fact that I asked if I should be calling her Mrs. Dickhead Cullen.

"Well," Brandon smirked before continuing, "What gave you such a bad first impression of Miss Ali? Most people love her to death upon meeting her."

I chuckled at the memory of our first encounter. I should have known right then and there that she had a passion and fire inside of her.

"She bitched me out for spilling my drink on her shoes when I was bumped into her. Then she told me off about how my shirt cost more then her whole outfit… it lead to assumptions."

"And you couldn't possibly think that maybe the reason she cared so much about her shoes was because she worked really hard for the money that paid for them?" Again there was that fucking 'I dare you to contradict' look as he placed a shower cap on my head, the smells of the chemicals were burning my nostrils. "Listen here and listen good, you don't care about how much something costs because you never had to worry about it. Next time, just fucking apologize," he said rolling his eyes.

"In case you missed the part where I said this, I'll say it again, alcohol was involved. If she would have shut up for a second I would have apologized."

He leaned against his work station, folding his arms across his chest, smirking at me. "Telling her to have her daddy buy her new shoes is not apologizing," he joked. Jesus Christ how much did he know?

"That was after she bitched me out." I informed him, rolling my eyes. He shrugged.

"I would've personally bitch slapped you." I shook my head chuckling at his statement.

"I'm glad she didn't do it that night." Brandon tilted his head at me. "She's got a lot of forced behind that tiny frame of hers," I laughed.

"Oh, I've heard she punched Edwardo once." I laughed at the image in my head. "Of course," he looked at me, as if trying to read my face, before giving me a tight smile.

_What the fuck dude, spit it out already!_

He cleared his throat, "Anyway," he started obviously changing the subject. "She may not say it any time soon, but she loves you. Otherwise you would have been picked up with Monday's trash collection, if she didn't."

I let out a heavy sigh, I wanted to believe him, but at the same time, I knew I was kidding myself thinking she could love an asshole like me.

"She's just a glutton for punishment," he chuckled. "You know how I _know_ she loves you?" I just shook my head. He waited a moment as he pulled the cap off and leaned the chair back so I could put my head in the sink.

"Right after you kissed the skank whore who birthed your child, she couldn't stop saying positive things about you. When she talked about you, she bounced so happily in her chair. If that isn't being totally blindly in love with someone, I dunno what is."

"Hey, Brandon?" I started to chew on my upper lip, debating if I really wanted to tell him what I was thinking.

"Hmm?"

"I think I am in love with her and it scares the shit out of me 'cause I know now more then ever, if I hurt her," I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. He'd probably call for the men in the fucking white coats if he knew what I was thinking.

He stopped rinsing the chemical out of my hair for a moment to get a better look at me. "If you hurt her, you'll hurt yourself too." Christ he's good.

"Yeah, I just can't drag her into my shit though. She doesn't deserve it." He tugged on my hair.

_Fuck, that's attached you know!_ I wanted to yell at him.

"You already dragged her in," Yeah, thanks for reminding me jackass.

"Right, I know that. She shouldn't have to play 'mom' to someone else's kid." I smiled a bit as I thought of Alice as a mom. Instantly I could see her and Jordy playing in the park, or doing makeovers. "Although, I have no doubt she would be a great mom."

I looked at him, pleading with him in my eyes to understand. "How is this all fair to her? She never asked to get settled with my baggage."

He pursed his lips together before answering. "How fair is it to her if she doesn't get that choice? You gonna be like Edwardo now too and make her decisions for her?"

"Fuck no!" That was one of the reasons why I despised Dickward. "But I don't want her to think she has to do this. I don't want her to be trapped. I mean what happens if two years from now she wakes up and realizes she can do better them me. But because of the person Alice is, she won't want to leave Jordan. I could careless if she decided I wasn't what she needed or I didn't love her the way she deserved it. But it would kill me if she ever felt trapped."

Brandon sighed as he applied some sort of cream to his hands, "Let her choose, if she doesn't want to do it she won't. Period. She tends to be a hard ass on that one. If she wants to, _let her_. You have to," He chuckled lightly as he began working the cream in my hair, "You have it so bad you don't even know it."

I didn't answer him because I knew how bad I had it. Fuck I had been feeling this way for some time now. It was just recently that I was able to put a name to it.

"Unless you don't want her like she wants you. In that case, I would let her know that soon, before… well, before she gets her little heart set on it." I had a feeling that it was already to late to spare either of us from heartache.

"No, I want her to make her own choice. And a very big part of me hopes she's willing to do this in the long run. But a smaller part just wants her to run away so I can't hurt her. I'm not saying I will hurt her. I swear to God I will do everything in my power not to ever fucking her again… but I tend to fuck everything up regardless."

He gave me an exasperated look, "Whoa! You are worse than them emo kids! Could you be anymore pessimistic? If you want her to make her own choice, than try to get to know her. As cliché as it sounds, follow you're heart."

"Jesus Christ, just because a man had long black hair for five years doesn't make him emo," I joked rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry I just tend to over analyze things."

His snorting laughter didn't surprise me in the slightest. "I can tell."

I groaned as the reality of everything hit me. Not only was I in love with a girl I hardly knew, I was getting closer to possibly being the actual father I dreamt of being, DNA tests be damned. "I can't believe I let Bella do this to me."

_Way to pay attention there Sparky!_

"Your hair looks really good so far," Brandon informed me in a way that I was sure was supposed to sound reassuring. He placed another cap on my head, telling me with his hands that I had to wear this one at least ten more minutes. Thank God because I think my ass is numb from sitting here.

"I think Miss Ali will _really_ like it," he grinned at me with that sparkle in his eye returning, leading me to smirk. "Don't even act like that doesn't make you happy!" Ah, he was familiar with the game of bullshit too.

Brandon walked across the salon to a very tall blond man. I'm guessing by the look of adoration they had from each other as they spoke, the man was his Matt. His love.

My eyes wandered over to where Alice was sitting with Rose and Bella. I noticed new bags with them and wondered briefly when they had snuck out. I smiled as I watched the two girls in my family talk and laugh with Alice as if she had grown up with them this whole time.

By this time Brandon had come back over and began to remove the cap from my head. "Hmmm,"

"Did anyone ever tell ya that when the hairstylist looks at you question as they make a humming noise, it's a tad unnerving, especially when said client in already on edge." I teased.

"Honestly honey, I don't think you wanna know what I was thinking," He answered laughing a little.

"Try me"

I bit back a laugh as I watched this guy, who was clearly the same size as Emmett, blush like a school girl.

"I was just thinking about my lil Alice as a mommy, with a beautiful baby that looks just like her." He smiled to himself as he rinsed the cream out of my hair. Well he wasn't the only one thinking of her being a mother. Granted, I was picturing her being a mother to _our_ kids.

"I'm sorry, I've just known her so long she's almost family. I love her immensely," I just smiled up at him. I can understand that. "You made me think it! Damn you. I think I'm gonna cry from the thought." Wow, that was the first gay thing he'd said.

_And that was a really asshole thought, dick head._

I laughed, mainly at myself for being such an ass. "I'll remind her to invite you to the wedding, then you'll really be in tears." As soon as the words left my mouth I saw her dancing around in a beautiful white dress as the waves broke the surf, lapping at her feet.

_What the fuck?! Marriage where did that come from?!_

"I mean, when she gets married," I tried to correct myself. Brandon smirked at me as he picked up the blow dryer.

"Yeah, I know what you meant. What you _really _meant. And I better be invited," he poked me in the shoulder. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I prayed I didn't look like Bella normally does.

"This doesn't leave us, okay?" I asked timidly.

"Mums the word," he said as he started to dry and style my hair. At this point I really wished I could see the fucking mirror. "I only told you the thing about Alice, 'cause I figured you could use a little help getting your head out of your ass."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first person to tell me to tell me something to get me to do that."

"Ah, Miss Ali is good at that."

"Did she tell you how she managed to get me to 'grow up'?" I asked making sure to use the finger quotes.

"No, but I can imagine it was good. Give me the deets, Jasper!" I chuckled a little as his voice got a little higher, making his excitement in the possible gossip evident in his voice.

"Well, I assume that after she saw you, she went shopping and gave me some things for Jordy, Jordan, my daughter. Then Alice effectively told me to get her away from her mother because that was what was best for all involved."

"She does have her moments of complete maturity."

"Yep and I'm glad one of us does," I joke.

"Yes, well try and remember she is still somewhat naïve. Try not to let anyone take advantage of her," I could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

"I'll try my best," I promised as he spun the chair around so that I was now facing the mirror. The face of someone I hadn't seen since I moved from Texas was staring back at me.

"Ta da! I am a miracle worker!" Brandon exclaimed, getting the attention of the girls.

"There's my big brother!" Rose squealed as she came closer, giving me a hug. I wanted to say something but my eyes were locked on to Alice, who was currently standing next to Bella with her mouth hung open in horror? Shock? Disgust?

_Damn it woman say something!_

"Brandon, you are heaven sent!" Bella praised as Rose moved next to her. Alice was still standing there. Finally she snapped out of it, giving Brandon a hug and saying something to him. Once she was free of his embrace she came over to me. I saw Brandon bow out of the corner of my eye, but Alice had my attention. She was standing there in front of me, chewing on her lip as she smiled.

I wracked my brain trying to remember what that meant, but was interrupted by Rose instructing Alice to sit in my lap. Alice did as she was told, her arms wrapping around my neck as her fingers gently weaved into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, watching her face as her eyes darted around, taking in the drastic change I had just been through.

"Holy shit Jasper, you look really, _really_ hot," she finally said, a small smile coming to her lips. I vaguely heard a click of a camera phone go off as I looked at Alice.

"You really think so?"

"I don't think I'll be able to look away. Holy crap," she said, awe still coloring her voice.

"Alice, Jazzy, do you want a copy of this picture?" I heard my sister ask us. I was still too in shock that Alice liked me with the short blond hair. Shit in some ways, what she was seeing was the original Jasper. Alice nodded her response to Rose.

"Oh momma's gonna love this! She's been dying to know what Alice looks like." Ugh leave it to my big mouthed sister.

Alice snapped her head in Rose's direction. "Your mom knows about me?"

Bella nodded, "She first knew that you were Ed's sister, but then Rose and I started talking about you more in relation to how you've starting bringing Jasper back and now she's in love with you."

Rose giggled, "I believe momma said, 'any girl that can bring my baby boy back is an angel'." Rose quoted. I have to admit that definitely sounded like my momma.

Alice blushed, "I haven't done anything. I mean Brandon did the hair." I tightened my hold around her middle, totally forgetting the fact that Brandon was still there. He leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek, then gave my shoulder a little squeeze as he left to help another customer.

"Trust me, you've done _a lot_." Rose emphasized.

The blush on Alice's cheeks got brighter, as she thanked Rose for the complement. She leaned into me more, her head in the crook of my neck. "I'm hungry" she said softly.

"Food! Yes that's right we should eat!" I said finally snapping out of my stupor. I moved one of my arms under her legs as I stood up, carrying her as if she hand an injured ankle. She giggled some, but didn't fight it. "What would you like ma'lady?"

Alice giggled at my attempt of being a knight, "Applebee's?" she suggested.

"Oh good! I have to call Ed. He can meet us there and then we can go to the house after words." Bella informed us as she started to dial him.

Alice looked at me, her beautiful face lit up with that fucking smile that makes her eyes dance. I just smiled at her as I carried her out of the salon.

----

Once we got to the restaurant, I decided that I needed a smoke. I tried to talk Alice out of staying outside with me, but she seemed determined not to leave my side. Not that I was complaining.

I had just stubbed out my cigarette when I noticed Alice shivering.

"Christ woman, we live in Seattle, you should have known better then to wear shorts," I joked as I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. She stopped shivering and slid her arms around my waist. Bella made a comment about how cute we looked just as I saw Ed walk up. I told myself I would be nice, for the sake of not only Alice, but Bella as well. But as soon as his eye locked on to mine, I saw the anger flash in them before he looked over at Bella.

_Why the fuck did he hate me so much?_

"Edward," I said politely, nodding my head at him in a greeting. Alice looked up at me, the shock clear in her eyes, mirroring the same expression Bella was giving me.

"Hello Jasper. How are you this evening?" To anyone else this seemed like a polite enough greeting, but I saw his hands ball up into fists. He looked over at Alice and smiled. "Hey baby sister, is he keeping you warm?" Alice just nodded her head at him. He returned his attention to Bella, giving her a kiss, just as Rose came out side, Emmett in tow.

"Why is it, when the six of us go some where we always need to fucking wait?" she growled.

"Babe, it's not that long of a wait. Just ten minutes," Emmett tried to reason with her.

I started swaying back and forth with Alice, a silly song popping in my head, causing me to hum it, giving me an odd sense of déjà vu, at how familiar and right it felt.

As I got to the chorus of the song, I could hear Alice singing in a soft voice into my chest.

"_Ya get your hour back, ya get your dog back_

_Ya get your best friend Jack back_

_Ya get your truck back, ya get your hair back_

_Ya get your first and second wives back_"

I laughed and looked down at her, "You know this song?"

She blushed a little, "Only a little bit," she bit her lip. "I've only heard it like 2 times since, well, since it was sung to me"

"Aww, you mean I'm not the first to sing it to you?" I teased.

_We were standing under the willow tree and she was still shaking, granted not as bad as she was when the hail started hitting. _

"_Are you sure that's a real song?" She asked me. I feigned being hurt by her accusation_

"_Why would I lie to a pretty little thing like you about a song as awesome as this?" I teased._

"_Well I've never heard it before."_

"_Well then, I feel privileged to be the one that introduces it to you." I smiled smugly at her. "I was the first to sing it to you, and now when ever you hear it, you'll always think of me." _

_She smiled back at me, her green eyes dancing from excitement. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by someone yelling "Mary!"_

"Jasper?!" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my memory. "Where did you go?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Sorry, random flash back. Must be all the weed I did in high school," I joked as I shrugged my shoulders. She just laughed and shook her head as she pulled me into the restaurant.

"That explains a lot," she joked.

Dinner was going relatively smooth, meaning Ed was ignoring me, and likewise. It wasn't until I head the familiar music to the Martina McBride song, _When God Fearing Women Get the Blues_, did I fear for my life.

"Oooo!" Rose and Bella both exclaimed at the same time, knowing full and well who was calling me. I groaned and rested my head on the back of the booth.

"Do you think if I don't answer it, she'll just leave a voice mail and leave me alone until I call her back?" I asked to no one in particular because I already knew the answer. I felt Alice place her hand on my thigh, causing me to look over at her, her face full of concern.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"My momma," I groaned as the music started back up again, that makes it call attempt number two.

"Well if she's anything like our mom," Alice said gesturing between herself and Ed, "you're better answering that now." Her look of sympathy clear on her face.

"She's got a point Jasper. You know if you don't answer by," Bella stopped talking just as the song picked up again causing her to smile wider. "If you don't pick up by the next call, she's gonna call me. And you know I love Aunt Sammie more then you," she stuck her tongue out me, causing the table to laugh as I hit the talk button.

"Hey momma," I greeted her.

"Well, good Lord in Heaven! My son is alive," she teased.

"Well momma, you and I both know that if I were dead, Rosie would have called to arrange the celebration that I was finally out of her hair," I joked, ducking as a french fry went flying in my direction.

My mom laughed, the sound of it making me smile. "Well Jazzy honey, I don't think Alice would be to happy it you were gone." I looked over at Alice who tilted her head to the side and smiled at me. "Granted if you were dead and we had to burry you here at home, I might actually get to meet this mysterious young lady."

"Momma."

"Don't you 'momma' me, Jasper Thomas. I talk to you at least two times a week, but that all changed about two months ago. And before you start saying it's not Alice's fault. You're right, it's not her fault. It never was. It's yours." I picked up a fry from my plate and took a bite, knowing I wasn't gonna be able to get a word in.

"So, care to explain who this pretty little girl is in you lap, and why you hair is blond? And does Alice know you're playing Santa at the salon?"

"That was Alice momma. That's just sick. I can't believe you're still bringing that up." My mom laughed heartily.

"Oh Jazzy, that was the funniest thing that year."

"Momma, I was ten, I didn't know any better."

"Bullshit, you knew full and well, telling the ladies you were Santa's helper so they should sit in your lap, was inappropriate."

"If I remember correctly my mother didn't make a chance to reprimand me nor correct me." I smiled knowing the answer to this.

"Of course not, I was to busy saying you weren't mine. Fat load of good that did me, damn kid. You've got my eyes and hair."

"And smile," I reminded her.

"I love you baby boy," she said sadly. "So do I get to meet this Alice woman, or are you afraid she'll learn the truth to your backwaters roots?" she teased.

"No, you'll meet her, momma." I said honestly, looking at Alice. "She's definitely the kind of girl you bring home to momma." I winked at Alice causing her to blush. Rose called her name to get her attention and of course my mother heard it.

"Wait, she's there? Jasper Thomas get her on the phone."

"Momma I don't think-" I started but she cut me off.

"That's the problem you don't think, now get her on the phone. I want to talk to her." I sighed, reluctantly handing the phone to Alice. She looked at me, her eyes wide and puzzled.

"My mom would like to talk to you," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple before sitting back up. She gave me a nervous look as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" I wanted to laugh at the way Alice looked like she was talking to her executioner. I looked over at Rose and smirked. She was thinking the same thing I was. Momma's bark was worse then her bite.

"Yes ma'am," Alice said politely. I could picture my mom making some crack about how that makes her old.

"Uh yes… uh Sam-momma," I smiled at Alice. That was a good step in the right direction. Momma never tells our friends to call her that. It's always Sammie.

Alice chuckled at something my mom had said, "Lots and lots of patience," she answered as she slapped my thigh.

"Owe!" I whined as I rubbed were she slapped me. She smirked and kiss my cheek. Chuckling and laughing at the appropriate times. I hope my mom wasn't embarrassing me too much.

"Yes he is," Alice said, smiling at me, "He keeps me warm and everything." I smiled back at her. I watched her as she continued to chat with my mom, happy to see that they seemed to enjoy talking to each other. I would have to take Alice home soon.

Her smile faltered some, causing me to wrap my arm around her protectively.

"Yes, did she like them?" She asked. I wondered if they were talking about Jordan for a moment. "No one seemed to know her size, so I did the best I could. I don't have any nieces," I watched as she and Ed had a glaring contest. "Or any younger cousins or anything, so I hope I did okay." I think she did excellent. She managed to pick out shit that even I knew Jordan would love.

I noticed Alice's voice change slightly as she talked on the phone. I didn't catch much but I heard 'daughter'. When I did, I wanted to put the phone on speaker so I could hear my princess's voice. But I wanted Alice to have a chance to get to know her too. This seemed like a perfect time.

I watched in awe as the woman I loved, listened to my five year old talk her head off about God knows what. The whole time a smile on her face that seemed to just get bigger and bigger as the conversation went on.

"Yes, boys are very icky," Alice agreed. I raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't think I was so icky at the Armani store. As Alice continued to talk to my daughter I decided to finish some of my food. I looked around the table and saw everyone wrapped in their own little world.

Rose and Emmett were watching the basketball games that the restaurant had playing on the TV, periodically taking turns to call a ref an idiot or the opposing team cheaters.

"Yeah, I like horses," I heard Alice respond. I looked over at Alice whose shoulders were shaking as she bit her lip and gripped on tight to my thigh. I knew what she was thinking. I shook my head at her while smirking. Alice is a very naughty girl.

I looked over at Bella and Edward. She was sitting side ways in the booth, staring at him as they talked. Every once in a while I would see him kiss her hand, or touch her face. I wrinkled my nose at them when he kissed her on the tip of his nose. They were completely different, but somehow, just sitting here watching them; I could see the similarities in them. They were in love and that's where the similarities ended.

"I'm sorry angel," I heard Alice say sadly. I snapped my head in her direction wondering what was wrong. Suddenly her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack.

"What?" I mouthed to her. She shook her head at me and rested her hand on my arm. Suddenly she pushed the phone in my direction. I took it from her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her before turning my attention to the phone. She nodded, giving me a weak smile.

"I will be," I kissed her cheek as she tightened her grip on my thigh.

"Princess?" I asked into the phone, and I was instantly greeted by the sound of Jordy's giggle.

"Daddy!" she squealed. I smiled, thanking God she called me that. It killed me every time Maria made her call me Jasper. "Daddy, I like Alice! She's nice and she likes pink and horses too!"

"I like her too baby girl," I looked over at Alice who was talking with Bella now.

"I think I hurt her feelings daddy," Jordan said sadly.

"Why's that princess?"

"I said that it was okay if she loved you and that I wish she was my mommy. Nana said I scared her." That explains the look Alice had.

"I don't think you scared her baby girl," I tried to reassure her.

"Daddy, do you love her? Is she gonna be a mommy? Can I call her mommy? Oh daddy Twilight bit mommy yesterday!" She fired the questions so fast at me, I couldn't catch up. I could hear my mom laughing in the background.

"Jordy, baby girl, you've got to slow down. Daddy can't answer all the questions at once," I laughed.

"Sorry daddy," she laughed, "do you love Alice like she loves you?" Damn even my daughter thought Alice was in love with me. I looked over at Alice again, my hand slid under hers, her fingers intertwining with mine, she laughed at Emmett and Ed's arm wrestling match.

"I do, baby girl," Jordan squealed again before telling my momma what I said.

"Can I meet her daddy?"

"I hope so."

"Do you think she likes me daddy?" she asked timidly. I felt Alice squeeze my hand, making me look at her. She was smiling up at me.

"I know she does, princess"

Jordy sighed, "I miss you daddy. I don't know why mommy never lets me see you." Her voice sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. I felt my jaw clench as I called Maria every swear word I knew in two languages in my head

"I don't know why either baby girl, but I promise you, I will find a way for us to be together okay?" I heard Jordy sniffle, my heart ached to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay, "I love you Jordan. Don't forget that you're my princess, and I'll always be there for you, okay?"

"I love you too daddy. Nana says its time for me to go to bed. Oh daddy! I can play another song on the guitar now! And it makes nana laugh cause I fixed the lyrics," I smiled at the way my five year olds brain worked.

"What song is that Jordy?" Alice put her head on my shoulder, still holding my hand, her thumb traced circles along my skin.

"Mary had a little lamb, but I sing it as Nana had a little lamb. Cause she does daddy, she's so cute I named her Lilly and Nana has to give her a bottle when its time to feed her."

"That's very creative baby girl. Do you help Nana take care of little Lilly?"

"Yep!" She chirped. I was glad to see that she was happy again. I heard my mom tell her it was time to go.

"Sweet dreams, princess. I love you"

"Love you too, daddy! Don't let the bed bugs bite! And you better protect Alice from them bugs too!" She said before hanging up. I laughed as I turned to phone off, kissing the top of Alice's head.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Your daughter is adorable, very tenacious," she chuckled.

"Thank you and I have no idea where she get's that from," I joked.

"She thinks she scared you," I told her softly.

"Did she tell you what she told me?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that she wants you to be her mommy. She likes you, you know."

"I like her too," she sighed, "I just had no idea what to say to something like that, thank you just doesn't seem like the appropriate response." She shrugged.

"I know baby, its okay. Jordy's a dreamer like my momma and Bella over there. It's the innocence of a five year old. She knows things take time, but she's impatient more times then not." I chuckled.

She snuggled closer to me. "Yeah. At least she's not with, well at least she's staying with your Momma now, she can stay innocent for a bit longer." I nodded

"So," Rose started, "I think we're gonna need some alcohol tonight, so I want the boys to go, while us girls get ready." There was something about the way her eyes lit up that told me she was up to something.

---

Emmett was going through Rose's list making sure we had everything while Ed and I stood there watching. I could feel him glaring at me from time to time, and it was starting to piss me off.

I looked at him cocking an eyebrow at him, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Just remember, I know who you are," he said, his eyes narrowing some at me.

_What kind of cryptic bullshit is that?_ I wanted to scream at him.

"Of course you do. I'm Jasper Whitlock, born and raised in Texas. That much you could probably find out if you googled me. You also know that I'm dating your sister." I smirked watching his calm façade crack slightly.

"Just like I know you're Edward Cullen, the eldest of the Cullen kids. Granted I don't know where you were born, but I know you were raised in Forks, and you just happen to pop back into my cousin's life, fucking promising her unicorns and rainbows and shit." Yeah, that was an asshole thing to say, but fuck him. He wants to play fucking cryptic mind games then I can be a dick.

He shifted his body to face me, "No jackass, I really fucking know you. I knew you when you were fucking fourteen and then when your ass came back into _my_ hometown when you were running away from your piss ant life in Texas."

"You didn't know me at fourteen, dick head. You knew of me. The whole fucking town of Forks knew of me because of my uncle! Don't fucking judge me when you have no idea why I was back in Forks. I was there for a fucking day, helping Bella sell the only goddamned memory she had of her life with her father. Maybe if you were a better friend then a fucking stalker, you would know that fucking little detail wouldn't you?" I stepped closer to him, daring him to hit me. I felt a big hand on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

"Are you two done being bitches?" Emmett asked.

"You fucking treat my sister right this time and keep her out of the cold because I swear on my grandfather's grave that if she gets pneumonia again I will beat your head in." He turned his attention of Emmet. "Yeah I'm done," he said before leaving.

Emmett turned to me, "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you two? You guys went from laughing, to trying to fight in less then a twenty-four hour period. And today he seems ready to kill you."

I shrugged Em's hand off of me, "Honestly Em, I have no idea what his fucking problem is." _When did I ever let her catch pneumonia?_ Fucking crazy asshole.

----

Once we got back to the house I was on fucking edge. I wanted nothing more then to break pretty boys face at this point. Where the fuck did he get off saying that I needed to treat his sister right _this time_? And what the fuck was the accusation of giving her pneumonia about? We had only been caught up in the cold rain once, and she's perfectly healthy right now.

I was sitting out front of the house, smoking like a fucking chimney. I couldn't bring myself to go inside. I would have to hit the fucker and definitely pissed off Alice.

Speaking of Alice, I was surprised she hadn't come out yet. Bella came out, her hair curly as fuck and make up on her face confirming my suspensions that Rose and a plan, to give me my Jack and Pepsi.

"I'm sorry," she said simply as she walked back into the house. _Now she was starting the cryptic bullshit too?! Fuck!_

Just then Alice walked out, wearing a long black trench coat that came to her ankles making my eyes linger on her black stiletto "fuck me pumps". I say fuck me, because I want her to fuck me while wearing them.

"Hey, its cold out here, don't cha want to come inside?" She asked pulling my thoughts away from all the different ways I could fuck her right now. I cleared my throat while standing up straighter.

"I'm just gonna finish this smoke then I'll come inside," I smiled at her. She walked over to me and took my glass. She sniffed it and I chuckled at the way her nose wrinkled. "It's whiskey baby," I warned her.

"I would take a drink but I would end up crying later," she laughed, setting the drink on the porch railing next to me. I grabbed her coat, pulling her closer to me.

"Well, yes you'll be crying later, but it won't be from the whiskey darlin'," I whispered huskily in her ear, nibbling on the lobe some. She groaned, but pushed herself away from me, smirking at my frustrated face.

"Come in soon 'Kay?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Of course baby," I promised.

Staying true to my word, as soon as stubbed out my smoke, I went inside. Bella came running over to me.

"Are you drunk?"

I scoffed at her, "No, why?"

She sighed, "Just pay attention to Alice no matter what. I have Ed's word that he will ignore you and Alice if you do the same for us." Her eyes were pleading with me to agree.

"I don't know what the fuck you three have cooked up, but alright." She smiled and ran towards one of the spare rooms on the first floor. I walked into the living room where Ed and Emmett were on the couch playing Gears of War. I shook my head and sat in the recliner, wondering what the girls where up too.

I didn't have to wait long, as Rose, whom like Bella and Alice, was wearing a long trench coat, make up and her hair insanely over done; came out switching the TV off and putting a CD in. She tossed me the remote to the stereo.

"Track three when I tell you," she informed me then ran back to the room she came from. Ed and Em looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I had no clue what was going on either.

I could hear the girls giggling from behind the door, and what sounded like Bella saying 'ouch'.

_This should be interesting_. The three girls started to walk out, still wearing the trench coats. They stood in front of the TV, Rose and Bella hiding Alice from view. I watched as they all reached up to the one button that seemed to be holding their coats closed.

"Hit it Jazz," Rose instructed not taking her eyes off of Emmett. I almost felt jealous of the fact that those two idiots got to see their girls, while mine was hiding.

I hit the play button and had to hold back a laugh as Missy Elliot started her opening lines to _Lady Marmalade_.

Just then Alice shifted some, standing in my line of sight as she tossed her coat at me.

_Fuck me sideways._

As if the black 'fuck me' pumps weren't enough to send me over the edge, I took in her full outfit. It was a black burlesque costume, complete with garter belt, silk thigh highs and a fucking little top hat.

The music started up and I watched Alice as the she moved with the rest of the girls, beginning their little show for us.

Rose:  
_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya__'__ll flow sistas  
_

I kept myself from laughing at the fact that Rose was doing the rapper part. All for Emmett, I bet. What didn't surprise me though, was her outfit. When it was put together with her hair, it was obvious she was going for the look Christina Aguliera had in the music video

Bella:  
_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

When Bella started her part, I chanced a look at Edward, who was on the edge of the couch, looking like he was about to pounce on his prey. I had a feeling he wasn't used to seeing her wear anything similar to the dark blue costume that she was wearing, much less the four inch heels she was dancing around in.

Bella:  
_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin__'__ her stuff on the street_

Bella gave a little wiggle right in Ed's face before walking back to the girls.

_She said, __'__Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! uh huh_

All three girls lined up shoulder to shoulder as the began to sing the chorus:  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
_  
Rose:  
_What What, What what_

Bella:  
_ooh oh_

They all dropped down, running their hands from their thighs to their knees as the pushed their legs apart then bounced back up.

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

At that point, I don't think Ed could control it any longer, he jumped off the couch, grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder as he ran to her room. Emmett was laughing, but my eyes were still transfixed on Alice.

Like the true professionals those two were, they kept going.

Rose: _yea yea yea yea_

Rose: _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah_

Rose and Alice started doing the dance from the first round of the chorus. The more watched Alice's little hands run over her body, the more I wanted to just fuck her right then. But it was apparent she wanted to play.

_Thank God one month starts tomorrow._

Rose started to do the rap now and as soon as she bent over towards Emmett and touch herself, I knew it would be best to watch Alice for the remainder of this cock tease of a show.

As the music started to build up, Alice began to strut over to me in the chair. It became apparent that they gave her Christina's part. And fucking A, was I thankful for that.

Alice:  
"_hey Hey Hey!_ "

She placed her foot on the chair right in front of my crotch as she sang:

"_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth "_

Her hand glided up from her ankle to her thigh.

"_color of cafe au lait alright"  
_

She brought her foot down, placed her hands on my knees and slowly dragged herself up my body as she sang:

"_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more" _

Fuck yea the beast is going to roar! I grabbed her waist pulling her on to me. My hand grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her face down to kiss me. She matched the intensity of my kiss, her hands immediately seeking refuge in my hair as she tugged on it.

She started to grind herself into my dick, making me hiss and break the kiss.

"You, Alice," I growled at her as I placed my hands on her ass, squeezing it roughly, "are in so much fucking trouble." She bit her lip and shuddered at my words.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, two hour before midnight. That means I have two hours to make her mine. Two hours to make her cum over and over again. Two hours to make her remember me for the month of fucking torture were both about to endure.

I looked at her as she stared at me, her eyes a dark smoldering green almost black, the lust evident in them.

"Get up to my room now, loose the hat and panties," I demanded. She bit her lip again as she smiled, slowly sliding of my lap. I groaned as she ran her hands along my dick.

I watched her as she slowly walked her way out of the living room to the stairs. Only now did I notice that Emmett and Rose were no longer in the room.

"Oh lover boy," I heard Alice call out from the stairs. I jumped up to my feet and practically ran to her. Once I caught up to her, she had just reached the upper landing of the stairs. I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me. She smiled up at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me.

"You coming?" she purred. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I shoved her against the wall near my door.

"Not yet sweetheart, but trust me you will be," I answered her as I nipped at her neck. She moaned, arching her back and pushing her breasts into me more. "Over and fucking over," I promised. She moaned in response. I started to kiss the swells of her breast, as I ground my erection into her center.

"But first," I said pulling myself from her slightly, unlocking her ankles from behind me. "I believe I told you to do something." I cocked an eyebrow at her, letting her go so she was able to stand on her own. She smiled but didn't say a word as she walked into my room.

I followed behind her, stripping down to my boxers as I watched her remove her panties. She slid them off her hips and down her legs, slowly unclasping each garter before removing her panties completely.

"Re-clasp the garters Alice," she looked up at me. The shock was evident in her eyes, but quickly it disappeared as she threw the black satin panties at me. I caught them deftly with my left hand, my eyes watching her hands as she clasped her stockings back into place. Her hands touched her legs, purposely teasing me. She knew how much I want to fucking touch her.

My grip on her panties tightened when I watched her hands trail up her inner thigh.

"Tell me Alice, are you as wet as your panties are?" I asked her as I started to approach her. I saw her ears start to turn pink as she began to remove her hands from in between her legs.

"Tsk, tsk. Alice, I asked you a question. I expect an answer. Are you as wet as your panties darlin'?" She shook her head.

"You're not?" I raised an eyebrow at her, pushing her legs apart with one hand, as my other one rested on top of hers. My finger slid in between her wet, warm folds with ease. "Well, well darlin'. Aren't we nice and wet?" I smirked at her as I ran my finger over her clit. She moaned leaning back on to the bed, her hands running up her body.

"You were right," I said removing my hand from her, "you're not as wet as your panties. You're much wetter." She made a mewling noise as I stood back from her.

"Stand up and turn around," I commanded her. Her eyes fluttered close for a minute, before snapping back to my face. I smiled at her, letting her know I wasn't trying to be an ass. She smiled back at me.

I slipped out of my boxers as she stood up and turned her back to me. I traced my fingers along her shoulders, watching as a trail of goose flesh followed. I wondered slightly if she had any idea how fucking crazy she drove me at times. How hard it was for me, both literally and metaphorically, not to bend her over the edge of the couch as I pounded into her while we were in the living room.

I trailed hot wet kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders, causing her knees to go weak.

"You know what's going to happen tonight Alice?" I asked her, as I cupped her breast through the corset. She shook her head, leaning back into me.

"Well," I started, as I pushed her forward some, untying the back of the corset. "Since I have less then two hours to do with you what I wish. I've decided that I'm going to fuck you with my cock. You will have an undetermined amount of orgasms with that." I finally got the corset free, tossing it to the side, as my fingers slid around from her sides to her breasts. Cupping them, and teasing the nipples with my thumbs.

"Do you want me to fuck you Alice?" I asked, taking her earlobe into my mouth and sucking on it. She moaned in response her hand reaching behind her to reach my hair.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard, Alice?" I asked again, as my right hand slid down her stomach. I looked up at her as she bit her lip.

_Oh, you think you're gonna be quiet?_

"Answer me darling,'" I growled at her as my hand reached her pussy. "Fuck you're soaked baby."

Alice grabbed my hair, forcing my head closer to her mouth, "Yes Jasper, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk." she growled out, proving her statement as she bit on my ear.

_Fuck yeah, it's on now._

I spread her legs apart, "Bend over," I told her. She did one better, getting on all four on the edge of the bed. She looked back at from over her shoulder and fucking winked at me.

I gripped her hips, as I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Remember Alice, this is the last time you get my cock for a month." I teased as I slid into her. We both groaned as my cock filled her up. I began thrusting into her fast as she rocked back into me with the same intensity.

"Fuck, Alice, you're so tight," I panted as I pounded into her harder then before. She screamed out as I felt her walls tighten around me.

"That's right baby," I groaned as I felt her cream around me. "I love when you cum for me."

She called out my name as I continued to fuck her, pumping in and out of her faster.

I felt myself getting closer to my release after Alice's last orgasm. I wanted to hear her yell out my name again. I needed to hear it from her. I leaned down over her, kissing her neck as we continued to fuck.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Alice" I informed her. As I pulled myself up, I felt the urge to run my fingers through her black locks. Doing so, I fisted my hand in it, tugging on it hard enough that she sat up on her knees, moaning louder as I shoved my cock in deeper.

"You like it when I pull your hair Alice?" I asked, tugging on it again.

"Yes" she moaned. I could feel her body trembling as she got close to the edge.

I pulled out enough that only the head of my dick was in her, then ramming back into her hard. "Fuck, you feel so good Alice." I groaned

She came hard at this point, screaming my name the loudest I'd ever heard her scream, pushing me over the edge with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her to me as we both calmed down.

Her breathing returned to normal before mine did, but slowly I let go of her as I pulled out. "Well I'm beat," I joked as she removed her garter and stockings. I pulled my boxers on and went to the closet to pull out a shirt for Alice. I smiled as I looked at my old baseball jersey, grabbing that and an old Vader shirt.

"You have a choice baby," I told her. I held the Vader shirt up for her "Vader or," I held the jersey up "long horn baseball"

"I'll go to the dark side," she smirked. I laughed and tossed the shirt to her.

"Well good, 'cause we have cookies," I tossed the jersey on the bed as I headed to my door, making sure it was locked. When I walked back over to the bed Alice had changed from the Vader shirt to the jersey. I cocked an eyebrow at her, asking her with my eyes why the change.

She looked down at the buttons of the jersey. "I wanted to be a Whitlock," she said shyly.

I climbed up on to the bed in front of her. Kissing her gently, "Well good 'cause there is no way in hell I'm gonna be Jasper Cullen."

"Well good, because that would mean you're marrying Double D," she teased. I scrunched my nose at her as I plopped on the best next to her.

"Well now, did you just try to pull a gay joke on me?" I teased tickling her sides. She giggled, as she shook her head.

I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman next time. In moments like this, I was glad to be in love.


	15. I Know Who You Are

**Disclaimer**: This plot idea is ours, Alsper is also ours, Twilight isn't.  
**Robs**: Here's chapter 15, it's a long one! Will Ali and Jazz last a month? We'll find out! Thanks go out to our readers, our peenateers, our reviewers, and of course our families.

**Kristin**: Big thank you to all those of you who took the time to let us know what you thought of Momma Whitlock and Brandon! Umm… I hope you have extra panties… enjoy!

**And we'd also like to thank Amber** (Yes, the author of Maria's Chaser!) who beta'd this TWICE because her computer crashed, and also did this as an emergency. We love you HARD!

**Public Service Announcement**: Please, please know that we love you all and your loyalties to our story, but please do not let this fiction get in the way of your schooling. It makes Jasper REALLY sad when he hears that people are failing classes.

**Playlist suggestions:** Untouched by The Veronicas; Bad Things by Jace Everrett

* * *

**15: I Know Who You Are.**

I had never been so turned on in my life. Jasper just fucked the hell out of me and it was definitely triple x rated. God, he was blond and even more breathtaking than before. Our one month rule went out the window yet again, but I know we both need it. I know he knows it as well, but fuck…I could tell he wasn't fucking happy about it.

A random thought was haunting me, blond Jasper reminded me of someone, I chewed my lip thinking about it as I removed my stockings and garter belt. He knew that song too, _no way it couldn't be…_I push it to the back of my thoughts. I really need to thank Rose, all this was her tantalizing idea, and holy crap was she right, it worked to perfection. That was the best sex of my life! But oh my God, it made me realize…this month is going to kill me.

"You have a choice baby," I looked up to see Jasper holding up two T-shirts, "Vader or Long Horn Baseball." I think he missed that whole conversation we had where I admitted I hated sports, well…except for the indoor kind, as he so kindly pointed out. I smirked at him.

"I'll go to the dark side." He laughed and tossed the shirt to me but set the jersey next to me on the bed too. I noticed there was writing on it; I picked it up to see what it said. 'Whitlock' was written across the back, this was his…most likely from high school. I tossed the shirt Darth Vader Tee aside and put on the jersey. He cocked an eyebrow at me and eyeballed the jersey. I knew what he was thinking.

"I wanted to be Whitlock," I said truthfully. I was fairly certain he could tell when I was being sincere or not now, because I could tell when he was. How did we get to that point already? He climbed onto the bed facing me and he kissed me gently. It was those kisses that made me think he loved me. I wouldn't dare ask though, I know better than that, I read Cosmo. You let the guy say it first.

"Well good cuz there is no way in hell I'm gonna be Jasper Cullen."

I laughed. _Well, yeah, no duh. _"Well good, because that would mean you're marrying Double D."

He scrunched up his nose and flopped back on the bed beside me. And then I really thought about the exchange we just had. _Did that really just come out? Did he really just-? _He tickled me interrupting my thoughts.

"Well now, did you just try to pull a gay joke on me?" He asked me. I shook my head and laughed.

"No I guess I'm just really traditional, you know, taking the guy's last name when you get married and all." I looked at his comforter and picked at my nails. Well, how in the heck did we get onto the topic of marriage? Oh right you put on the damn jersey.

_Should've lied, he hasn't totally called you out on it yet_. I felt his hand touch my cheek as he turned my head so he could look into my eyes.

"Any man's name you take better be one hell of a man."

I wanted to say, _you're one hell of a man_, but I just smiled instead because I knew he would do one of two things; fly me to Vegas or run far, far away. I don't really know which scared me more. I patted his thigh.

"Well I'm happy right now where I am." And he smiled his beautiful smile right back.

"That makes two of us baby."

I moved my face to his and kissed him. My world seems to sing when he's happy. It's an odd statement, but nevertheless true. I wanted to get away from this marriage talk; it was scaring the hell out of me.

"I haven't heard about your custody case in awhile…" I laughed, remembering how Jordan told me she wanted me to be her Mommy. _I wish kid, I wish_. "It sounds like Jordy wants you to win though." I beamed at him. His face fell a little and he sighed. _What the fuck? I thought we got rid of emo Jasper with the black hair._

"Yeah about that…I have to leave in three weeks…" He chewed on his upper lip. He was nervous and I couldn't help but think he was going back to Maria again; my stomach turned. _He's nervous Alice, calm down, maybe there's a good explanation._

"Leave? For how long?" _Well good job at not sounding panicked. _"Uh, why?" _Oh, yeah…much better_. He shook his head.

"It's not for long, just three days max. I have to go because Jordy's state of birth and residence is Texas and I have to appear there. It looks better in the eyes of the judge if I show up personally instead of just sending the lawyers." _Well I'm glad I didn't freak him out, maybe I'm like Ed and I can sound calm and collected even when I'm not! _I got excited at the though only to have it come crashing back down. "Don't fret Darlin', I'll be back before you can even miss me." He poked me teasingly. _Well, I'm so glad you see through my façade Jasper. _I felt like pouting.

"I doubt that, I miss you even when I'm only at school." _Wait, I fucking said that out loud. Note to self, fix inner monologue. _He kissed my cheek.

"I'll call you every day." he said and I smirked. _Please Jasper, you barely talk when we're on the phone now. _"In fact, I'll call you so much you'll be sick of me." I rolled my eyes at that, unable to stop from smiling. _As if I could ever get sick of him._

"But to answer your question, the case is going okay I guess. Only a few things were placed in question, but they assure me I'll get custody and Momma agreed to watch after her during this fucked up shit," he sighed again. I cocked my head at him. "I can't believe Jordy has to go through all this." I sat up and straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to be comforting as his eyes stared sadly into mine.

"She seems really happy. You're a great Daddy Jasper." He smiled slightly at my honesty.

"Thank you."

"My Daddy is a great one too, so…you know, I know a great Dad when I see one." I grinned at him, knowing I probably sounded both like a Daddy's girl and an idiot all at once. _Hey anything for a smile. _He chuckled and looked lovingly into my eyes. That shit made me feel like I could believe what Jordan said on the phone, 'and my Daddy loves you.' I thought about it as he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." he said, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I used to smoke pot too." I remembered his admission about High School. I think just about everyone has…well, everyone but Double D. Jasper laughed and gave me a confused look.

"Too?"

"You said you smoked in high school." I looked at him stupidly; apparently he had smoked a lot. He nodded at me.

"Yep I did." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I also got arrested for it, twice." I took a big gulp of air and stared at him. He continued to look at me so I decided he was probably waiting for me to say something.

"Well I never got arrested." _Fuck, I was so not hard core. Geez Jasper just has to top all of my bad shit doesn't he? _I shrugged, "Small town, not enough cops." He was laughing at me by this point.

"Were you surprised to hear you're dating a criminal?" he chuckled. _Well, no not exactly that._

"I just didn't think what Billy said was so close to the truth." I teased, moving so I was sitting next to him again. He laughed at my joke.

"Well, Billy has known Bella for a while. He and Jake are originally from La Push and he was good friends with my uncle Charlie." I knew where that was and I was about to tell him so, but he distracted me. "And really, I was only detained for it cuz I was minor." He stuck his tongue out at me. _You stick it out like that you better be prepared to use it, _I thought smirking at him. _Geez I am so not making it the month._

"I only smoked it cuz my friend Jess did, she was kinda fucked in the head though. She had a thing for Double D…" I trailed off thinking about the girl who I thought was my best friend only to find out she was only being friends with me to get some play from my brother. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me – I gave him my _what_ look.

"So does that make Bella 'fucked in the head'?" Shit, I just realized that's how it sounded, I laughed.

"No, I say she was 'fucked in the head' coz she would take me," I paused dramatically and said in a spooky voice. "Ghost Hunting." He chuckled.

"Jesus."

I nodded. "Yeah like, there was this old cabin that kids used as a place to smoke, drink...you know…" I shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him, "whatever...Jess said it was 'supposedly' haunted. I kept at her to explain to me why, if it was haunted did kids go there and hang out." Jasper laughed. I loved his laugh.

"Maybe they wanted to get caught by the ghosts." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed for a bit at that.

"Ooh," I said trying to act like he had solved the mystery for me. I nudged him with my shoulder, "See it was dumb." I chuckled quietly. "What about you? Tell me something I don't know about you?" He froze for a moment I knew talking about himself wasn't his favorite thing to do, but how the fuck was I supposed to get to know him otherwise?

"Uhh...well, let's see. My junior year of high school I was approached by a scout to play for the Astros...but I fucked that chance up." _Wow, I hadn't heard anything about that before. _That's a big deal, I could feel my eyebrows inch into my hairline.

"How'd you fuck it up?" He rubbed his hand over his face. That's never a good sign.

"I broke Royce King's jaw, effectively getting myself cut from the team." Yep I pushed; I tended to do that with him.

"I broke Ed's nose once." _Yes, because that's positive, _I face palmed mentally. His eyes went wide.

"What? Why?" He sounded shocked. In all honesty he should be I don't do things like that normally.

"I'm kind of an idiot ok. So no judging me…k?" I looked at him through my lashes. He smiled at me a little. I knew he couldn't resist that.

"I swear, I won't judge."

"Ok so, when I was 16 I made out with this guy…and I really liked him. Well I guess he called me or something, and told Ed to give me a message." He smirked at me, I smirked back. "You wanna know how long it took for him to finally tell me?" I gave him a defiant eyebrow. He nodded quickly. "I was almost 19! And he only told me then to try to get me to break up with... umm…well anyway, I got pissed and I punched him." He looked impressed.

"Valid reason."

"I mean, maybe if he had told me…" I thought back over it again, what the hell did I know about that guy? At the time, kissing him felt just so right to me. Now I felt that same way again but with Jasper. I shrugged, w_hat might've happened? _I had no fucking clue, I smiled at Jasper reassuringly. "It doesn't matter. So why did you break that guys jaw?" He kissed me.

"Well, Royce was Rose's boyfriend at the time. He was one of those, I have money so worship me types. He and I…" he shook his head at me, "we never got along – I was the power hitter and he was the star pitcher so you know…egos. But that's really not what caused it, that just sort of got the fire to spark so to speak." I nodded.

"Well Rose went out with him this one time and she didn't come home. Momma was worried and she had a feeling something was off because normally Rose was pretty good at telling Bells if she wasn't planning on coming home but this time she didn't. The next day at practice we're out on the field and I over hear one of Royce's minions making a comment about how much of a slut Rose is, making me start to snap, then Royce said something about he and Rose taking 'home plate'… well, just then my cell phone started ringing. It was Momma telling me Rose was hospitalized because of what that son of a bitch did to her." I instinctively pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged myself and waited for him to continue.

"I didn't hit him then, but I should have. I had to see firsthand what he did so I could justify hurting him. The next day at the game he made a smug comment about how he likes it when girls fight back." I could feel the bile rise up to my throat. "I'm sure you can piece it together from there..." I rested my forehead on my knees to try to calm my breathing. _Fuck, she had it way worse than I did but she seemed like she could get past it and be happy and here I was still wallowing in self pity. I closed my eyes and saw James, I almost screamed at the suddenness of the memory. 'You want it, that's why you dress like that,' he taunted me._ I shivered and fought to open my eyes to find myself looking at Jasper's worried expression. He grabbed my hand. _He's so warm...James was cold, _and I shivered again.

"I would've killed him." I said honestly, hearing the tears in my voice. _Fuck, I'm crying?_

"I'm sorry baby…" he rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand, "that's a dark story and I shouldn't have said anything." I moved my head a little so I could see my Jasper better.

"It's ok, thank you for telling me." _It's now or never Alice, you have to tell him. Face the truth._ I felt the tears run down my face but I pushed on. "I've been in a therapy for eighteen months…and they've told me I'm not alone, that I wasn't the only one to go through it, but I...I didn't actually know of anyone else till now. It sort of takes you out of your own self pity." I admitted.

This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell him, but it got the message across. I shrugged. "And mine really wasn't that bad." I deserved mine, and obviously I liked it or else I would've tried harder to stop him and I wouldn't have had a relationship with him. I tried to laugh but it came out like a choking sound and I turned my head away. _I don't deserve him; I'm nothing but a whore._

"I swear to God…if I ever find that James I'm gonna rip him from limb to limb and set his sorry ass on fire and laugh while that shithead burns." I turned my head back at him. He looked angry and was staring straight ahead. _Shit! Good job Alice, bring him into your shit. It doesn't matter. _I faked a smile and rubbed his neck a little, trying to think of something positive that came from it.

"Then you'd end up in jail and he isn't worth it. He'll get his...someday." I rested my chin on my knees. From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me.

"But Ali, he hurt you…," he shook his head, "I know I've hurt you too, but FUCK!" He spat angrily. _God, how much I love him. _He has to know I am so not worth it, but he still got angry. I looked at him, I had to try to get him to see the positive…_yep, call me miss sunshine and fucking daisies._

"Let's just say that if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be the same person I am now." I actually thought about it; would I have had sex with someone because I got drunk if it hadn't? No probably not, I'm incredibly picky when it comes to guys. "If it hadn't happened, you probably would've been my first and how sucky would it have been…losing my virginity on a one night stand?" He laughed a little giving me a half smile.

"I resemble that remark you know."

I laughed. "What?"

He shook his head and blushed slightly. "I got a birthday gift from my buddy...he hired a very nice lady to help welcome me into 'manhood'."

"Oh man that's funny." I couldn't hold in my giggle. That lady made out like a bandit, she got to fuck a hot guy and get paid for it. "I'm sure you could've gotten laid on your own." I smirked at him. He shook his head and pursed his lips at me.

"I wasn't into it at the time... Wait a minute!" He cocked an eyebrow at me, "is that what I am, a one night stand?" I gave him an eyebrow. _Geez Jasper, get with it._

"A one night stand is you know, one night... ummm honestly, how many one night stands do you have before you have a relationship? Sexual or otherwise." I asked trying to rationalize. I could see I'd hurt his feelings so I tried to explain.

"I was just saying, if you had been my first you would've been like - Ahhh ok…No. And you would have never…you know, sung the stupid song and forgot about me…" My heart broke a little at the thought. He reached over and his hand covered my mouth before I could say anything else. _Fuck guy I was pouring my heart out to you and you want me to shut up? _

"Alice, you're rambling." _Is that what the kids are calling it?_

"I think it's safe to say that no matter what we've gone through, somehow we would've wound up together. So moving on…if I let go will you promise not to ramble?" I smiled under his hand and nodded. He thought we would've ended up together. He believed in fate. _That was interesting._

"Sorry for rambling." He smirked at me.

"It's okay, you're cute."

"Pouring my heart out is cute to you?" I could feel my eyebrows inch closer to my hairline again.

"No, but the rambling part is." He chuckled as I picked up his Vader shirt and threw it in his face. _Gah! Men! _"Seriously…we're gonna fight now?" He sounded exasperated. I wasn't trying to cause a fight. I shook my head at him.

"I don't wanna fight." I sighed. _Geez we do that enough without having to try and now he thinks that's what I'm doin, starting a fight? _He smiled warmly and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. I wondered if he noticed how perfectly we fit together too.

"Good cause I'm tired of fighting." I smiled; his words echoed my thoughts exactly.

"I think we've fought enough for like the next eighty years." He laughed at my small joke.

"Good then, the next eighty years should be a breeze for us." _Whoa there it was again. _I wondered if he even realized what he'd just said. He'd look at me like I was a freak if I asked him directly.

"Jasper?" I said. He tilted his head towards me as I rested my chin on my raised knee again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'll ever get married? And you know, have more kids and what not?" I was just curious, knowing it didn't really matter to me what his answer was. I was in, all in. He shrugged and nudged me a bit.

"So far you're the only other person besides my family that puts up with my shit. Even though most of the time I'm pretty sure you're ready to leave me or kill me." He breathed a small chuckle and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile and nudge him back.

"Ok, like hypothetically, you find some bomb ass girl, you fall in love... You want more kids? Do you wanna get married and have, you know the white picket fence and shit?" He chuckled and I looked at him watching his face grow thoughtful and then he shrugged.

"I suppose. I mean it would be nice to give Jordy a proper family, and some siblings. I already have the house; I don't need the white picket fence." He smirked at me. I shoved him a little more with my shoulder.

"You know what I mean, are you looking for the perfect family?" I thought of my own family, my mom's idea of perfection. It made me smile, her little house, my parents constant need to give back to the community even if it meant we went without. I loved them for it, truly they were good people. I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to introduce Jasper to them. They were the best part of me after all. "Um...around my mom's birthday we always have a picnic, my family I mean." He looked slightly confused and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want you to come, but there's something I need to tell you." I was terrified. Jasper comes from money and I've had bad experiences with those types. I looked at him pleading with my eyes. "My family, they're really poor. My dad is a retired navy medic and my mom works at a battered woman's shelter. So you can imagine…they aren't like Ed and I." He looked a bit confused, I knew the 'Ed and I' part needed some explanation. "We worked really hard for what we have. I just don't want to throw it at you outta left field." I bit my lip, suddenly feeling stupid. This is my Jasper, he wouldn't be that petty.

"Well, just because I'm 'Heir Whitlock' doesn't mean I have money either... there's a reason why I was working for minimum wage…" He nudged me. _How do I love thee, Jasper, let me count the ways. _"But you seriously want your parents to meet me?" _Yes! _I shouted in my head, but wait if he didn't want to meet them. I kind of did just throw is at him out of nowhere. I bit my lip. _Give him an out._

"If you want to meet them I mean. I want them to meet you and my mom _really_ wants to meet you, but no pressure." I gave him a little grin, letting him know I was ok with whatever he decided.

"If you want me there, I'm there. I promise." He gave me a quick kiss that made my heart pound. The things he does to me, I swear I will probably never last the month.

"I want you there, it's in three weeks…May 9th." I tried not to sound too anxious. I didn't want to scare him away.

"It's a date," he smiled warmly at me and I smiled back and settled down into my side of his bed. Or rather the side I always slept on when I was here. _Gah, Alice get a grip. _I looked over at Jasper as he stared at me with a smile playing on his lips. I held out my arms to him.

"Time for all good boys and girls to go to bed," I joked. He laughed and stood up to pull the chain to turn off the light.

"Well, I never said I was good…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we lay in bed just holding each other, staring into each other's eyes. I don't know what brought it on, but there it was. We stayed that way until Bella knocked. He smiled at me. _Time for the real world. _Bella delivered my bag of personals to me and I got dressed. We were going in to see Billy again today to sign the contracts. We could then start recording.

Every day was pretty much the same over the next two weeks; in the studio recording everyday but Sunday and I spent every night safe and warm in Jasper's arms. We got into a few arguments, usually over stupid stuff or one of us taking something the wrong way, but we would end it quickly. We were really getting to know each other.

I had a little over of a month of classes left until I was done school and would have my Associate of Arts degree, so at the urging of Billy, Bella, Ed and Jasper I was still going to my classes while we were recording. Needless to say, I was pretty worn out most of the time.

Not that it kept my mind or my body from wanting to fuck Jasper. No, as a matter of fact, as the weeks passed and the more stressed out I got, the more desperate I was becoming. We would kiss and have to force ourselves to stop at that. We both knew if we got to second base, we'd forget why we were doing this and just run for home. _I had to do this. _

I actually told my therapist about our promise during one of my sessions; she told me I was headed in the right direction. I had no idea what that meant, but I nodded with her and paid the book keeper on my way out. I had no idea what I was going to do about therapy when we went on tour. _Maybe I didn't need it, I wasn't really getting anywhere with it anyway._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't go bowling tonight!" I looked at Jasper exasperated. "I have finals next week while you're in Texas." I pouted at the thought of being away from him for three days.

_God, if I thought the month of no sex would kill me. _

"Ali, we have to do some band bonding and bowling is perfect. Hey, and Kelci will be there, I know you like her." I sighed, knowing that if I said no he'd just throw me over his shoulder and drag me anyway. I met his eyes, they were pleading with me. Fine!

"Ok, but tomorrow, we're going out. Just the two of us." He smiled and nodded his consent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper and I arrived at the Bowling Alley first. We got a lane on the end and I made a face at Jasper until he agreed to let me buy bowling shoes instead of renting them.

I watched as Jasper got stuff set up for everyone. I heard a noise and turned in time to see Seth rushing at us with who was most obviously Kelci slung over his shoulder, firemen style. Jasper gave him a questioning look.

"She tried to run." Seth shrugged, setting her on the ground carefully. Jasper looked at Kelci as Seth walked away to get some of those dreadful looking bowling shoes.

"And why would you think of doing that?" He asked her as she glared at him.

"Because I suck at bowling."

I wrapped my arms around her, glad to know I wasn't the only one. "I've never bowled before, you can be on my team and we can suck together!" I said, excited as she wrapped her arms around me and returned my hug.

"We can be the Suckateers!"

_Jasper looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay it's bad enough that the words 'we can be the suck…' anything came out of your mouth little lady... But what exactly is a Suckateer?" I snorted._

"Think Musketeers only less awesome and more suck.... hey, not like that" I laughed a little harder. _Way to join us down here in the gutter Kels!_

"Well for me it's exactly like that." I winked at Jasper as he looked down and blushed. I smirked as Seth returned with the disgusting rental shoes.

"What about sucking?"

I could feel my face grow hot.

"Hey, where's Maggie?" Jasper slapped his hands together and rubbed. I swear if it weren't for the fact I knew he didn't have a chance in hell with her because she was devoutly married I would swear he had a thing for her. I shrugged at him, I was rather irritated.

"You're the one in charge of this whole 'band bonding' thing." He smirked at me.

"I will deal with that remark later Ms. Cullen." _What the fuck did he mean by that? _I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Kelci interrupted. "Well, just so you know - Kids," she pointed to Seth, "are present."

"Hey J, there's Maggie." Seth pointed out Maggie and her husband Ben as they made their way towards us.

"So Kels and I are one team and we need a third." I told Maggie, noticing that she and her husband had bags and their own bowling balls. Apparently they did this a lot.

"Dude! Battle of the sexes!" Seth squealed like a girl and bumped fists with Jasper. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, so you can be all manly and cream those of us who don't know how to bowl." I spat sarcastically at him. Jasper's face fell.

"Aww... I'll be gentle." He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "but only if want me to be." Maggie groaned, Kelci cleared her throat, Seth and Ben laughed. I pulled away and shook my head at him.

"Ok so it's my turn?" I looked at the screen confused as to why my name was highlighted.

"It say's Ali doesn't it?" I bit my lip and saw Kelci give him a scathing look. I smiled weakly at her, grabbed a ball and approached the lane. I noticed the arrows on the floor and was pretty sure I just had to keep the ball on the arrows, somehow. I looked over at Jasper, silently pleading for help to avoid embarrassment. _Well fuck, looks like he's not reading my meaningful looks today._

"I throw the ball at them?" I asked. I was so embarrassed I thought I'd cry. Thankfully no one laughed at me. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me from his seat.

"Have you ever played before?"

"Uh no, I already said that when we were talking to Kelci, did you not listen?" I already knew that was a big NO.

"Sorry, I was afraid to hear something else related to Kelci and Seth's sex life." I smirked. Seth looked proud and laughed a little. Kelci looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seth is a virgin." She said coolly. Maggie snorted in her seat next to her.

"Hey so are you!" Seth shouted looking outraged at her outing him. That was it, I tossed the ball towards the pins as well as I could and fell to the ground laughing at how this conversation took off. Ben was biting his lip trying to hold off laughing and Jasper slapped his hand to his face.

"TMI You two!" Jasper shouted at them.

Kelci ignored him and continued. "Well I'm not trying to imply we have a sex life." That is when Ben lost it, making me laugh even harder.

"Christ Kels, just let's drop it please for the sake of my sanity." Jasper yelled over the laughter.

I stood up and sauntered over to them. "Do I need to give you guys the safe sex talk?" I asked looking between Kelci and Seth. Jasper grabbed my waist and spun me around and handed me my ball.

"No you don't, you need to go again Alice." I trudged back up the path to our lane.

"Yes so I can suck som'more." I said bitterly, looking at the ball like it was my enemy. I felt someone behind me, the minute his hand touched my arm I knew who it was.

"Baby, come here I'll show you how." He said as he pulled me close, his hand covered mine on the ball and his other hand dragged slowly across my forearms down to my hand and our fingers laced together. Everything around me slipped away, all I could do was feel him, smell him and hear his voice softly giving me instructions in my ear.

Before I knew it I was watching the ball roll down the lane towards the pins, still in his arms. My ball hit the center pin and it took down the other pins down with it. I spun and jumped, hugging him tightly, before a snicker brought me back to the real world. _Yeah, everyone is still here dumbass. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight frames later and our girl team had lost, but it was fun. I'd had a good time with Maggie and Kelci.

"Well at least we weren't betting money or sexual favors or anything." Maggie offered as condolence. I shrugged, I might've liked that. Jasper muttered something under his breath while looking at me and Kelci laughed.

"I'm sure Seth would've appreciated that though." Seth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I looked at Jasper who just looked at them and then glanced at me.

"Don't tempt me woman."

I smirked at them. "Seriously I need to have the talk with the two of you." Everyone, but Seth, laughed.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Do you know what condoms are Seth?" I said in a maternal voice, tilting my head up at him. I almost laughed at how stupid I felt doing this to him. He looked at Jasper.

"Oh Jesus... "

Jasper lifted up his hands in front of him. "Sorry dude, you asked for it." I shook my head and continued speaking.

"You get my girl here knocked up and he'll kick your ass." I said and I pointed to Jasper." He smiled and nodded at him. Seth glared at the two of us.

"Yes Mom, yes Dad." He spat sarcastically. I grabbed Kelci and pulled her away from Seth and looked at Jasper.

"Regulate on your boy." I looked at Kelci who was staring behind her. "Fucking kids." I joked as we saw Jasper smack Seth upside the back of the head and Seth punch Jasper back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella and Edward had already left for their dinner plans by the time Jasper knocked on the door to the condo. I was alone, which, considering the murderous looks Ed had been sending Jasper lately, was a good thing. Jasper looked sexy as fuck, dark jeans, a black button up and his standard fedora. I smiled at him, as his eyes scanned my body. I knew he'd love the dress I had on. He seemed to really like me in anything that showed off my collarbone and would practically jump me whenever I showed a little leg. This purple dress played up both and had beading that sparkled when the light hit it.

Being the good southern gentleman he is, Jasper took me to dinner at a steakhouse, and then dancing at a country bar. I admit I was a little worried I had never seen him dance before and I had absolutely no idea how to line dance, but he was a patient teacher and he could slow dance very well. I didn't think it was possible to fall for him anymore than I already had, but dancing with him I did.

Then a song came on and he winked at me. _What was that about? A_fter the first chorus he sang in my ear;

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room._

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

I smiled understanding why he had winked at me, the song made him think of us. It was such a bad song too and I felt my ears grow hot. Then near the end of the song, he leaned in again to once again breathe the lyrics into my ear.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

_I wanna do real bad things with you._

I smirked at him. I wanted to do bad things with him too. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I have an idea." He tilted his head to look at me as we continued to dance.

"And what would that be?" He whispered back. I blushed knowing what I wanted and knowing I would to tell him, but that it could also possibly blow up in my face.

"Um…you know how you talked to me and told me to do stuff…" I chewed on my lip before continuing, "you know last time?" He smiled at me and bit his lip. I knew he was definitely thinking about our last sexual encounter, he nodded.

"Same idea, no touching," I gave him what I hoped was an alluring smile and shrugged, "could be fun and hot all at the same time." He stopped moving on the dance floor and looked at me for a minute before responding.

"Well now Miss Alice, what has gotten in to you?" He winked.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stood in front of him, feeling slightly afraid of what he would tell me to do, but more than that, I was excited. Every nerve in my body felt like it was a live wire. I was almost shaking with excitement. He sat on the edge of my bed and studied me carefully.

"Take off your dress." His voice was stern and in control. My insides quivered at his demand, but I did as I was told. I didn't break eye contact as I unzipped the dress and let it puddle at my feet, then stepped out of it. His eyes scanned my body and he smiled, unbuttoning and pulling his shirt off, the muscles of his torso rippling as he did so.

"Now your bra and panties." I watched his eyes grow dark with desire as I unhooked and tossed the bra aside. Then I leaned against the chaise to remove my heels, but he stopped me, "no, leave them on." I did as I was told and pulled the panties off, bending awkwardly to get them off from around my heels. I straightened myself out and watched as he pulled his belt off and tossed it aside.

"Come here Darlin'." His voice trembling slightly, I walked closer to him and once I was within reach he snaked an arm out and pulled me to him, forcing me to straddle his thighs. Our eyes locked as his hands swept slowly down my body, pausing briefly when they reached my perky tits to gently squeeze them before continuing their way south, rubbing down my hips, upon reaching my heels he pulled on the stiletto and forced my legs wider apart.

His face came closer to mine and I closed my eyes just as his lips landed on mine and he kissed me passionately. I was so distracted by his beautiful mouth that I hadn't even noticed his hands were making their way back up my body until he grabbed my hips and roughly ground himself into me, making me even more excited. He moved his mouth and suddenly began running a trail of kisses down my neck, sucking gently on each side of my collarbone before breaking contact with my skin and looking into my eyes again.

"Lay on your back." I swallowed nervously before moving over next to him and lying down, trying in earnest to keep my shoes off my blanket. He smirked when he saw what I did. "Up higher, I want your head on the pillows." He amended. _Of course you do. _I thought bitterly as I made my way to the head of my bed. I lay down, keeping an eye on Jasper and making sure my knees stayed together. I felt exposed with him watching me like this.

I watched him position himself on the bottom corner of my bed, one leg curled on the bed and the other hanging off the side. He smiled and scanned my body with his eyes and scowling once he came to my closed legs, his eyes snapped back up to mine. His expression softened slightly as he tilted his head to the side.

"Open your legs for me baby, I want to see you…all of you." I could feel my heart thud loudly in my chest as I exposed myself to him. _It's not like he hasn't seen it before. _I chided myself. I felt the bed move as he shifted slightly and I moved my hands to rest them on my stomach to give them something to do.

"Run your nails along your stomach, up to your breasts." I watched his face as he concentrated on my hands and I started to gently scrape them up my torso. "Slowly." He added once he saw that I was moving rather quickly. I complied, savoring the feel of my nails along my skin. Once I got to the underside of my breast I stopped and cupped them, weighing them lightly. I could hear his breathing catch before he spoke again.

"Rub them with your palms." His voice was still firm, but it was quickly growing huskier. I did as he asked and closed my eyes imagining it was his hands rubbing me. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter with each caress. Without being instructed I gently pinched my nipples and caused myself to moan out. I had the urge to rub my thighs together and release some of the tension that was building up down there. His heavy breathing brought me out of my trance. I opened my eyes slightly and was met with his bright green eyes. _Jasper was aroused_, I smirked at him a little, still brushing my palms lightly against my hardened nipples.

"Touch yourself baby." The tone of his voice made it seem as if he was daydreaming too. I continued to run my hands along my body, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do, but I wanted to hear him say it. He adjusted his position again, rubbing his hand against the bulge in his pants. He watched my hands as they moved back up my body and raised an eyebrow at me, he was on to my little game.

"I want you to finger yourself. Now run your right hand back down to your pussy and rub your clit in a circle." His tone firm, but a little agitated. "And continue what you were doing to your breast with your other hand." He smirked at me. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much having him tell me what to do was turning me on, but the minute my fingers touched my throbbing bundle of nerves my reserve went out the window. I moaned aloud and my back arched in a tight bow. I started to rub languid circles over it and panting with my eyes closed, again imagining it was him touching me.

Suddenly I felt a pressure on my hand and my eyes snapped open to see Jasper right beside me, his hand over mine. He added his fingers to mine so we were both rubbing my swollen clit. He kissed me slowly, as our middle fingers worked together, slipping between my folds and into my slippery center while his thumb worked my nub. His mouth caught my cry of pleasure and he moved back so he could study my face carefully. I looked back through half lidded eyes.

"Darlin' could you…?" He trailed off and I nodded unable to form words as the riptides of pleasure were getting closer together. He adjusted himself rather deftly and pulled his engorged cock from his pants. I knew what he wanted without him even saying the words and we moved so now he was fingering me alone and I was stroking him, his hips bucking lightly into my hand. I was getting closer, I was breathing like I had run a marathon and he was doing the same. He moved his fingers a little faster inside me and it instantly sent me over the edge, I panted his name.

When I came back down to earth I realized that he hadn't yet reach his peak. I smiled devilishly at him and positioned myself so my head was in his lap and I took him in my mouth, licking and sucking up and down his length. I watched his facial expressions through my lashes. He whispered my name and fisted his hand in my hair as he came hard into my mouth. I swallowed before attacking his lips with my own. He broke our kiss to rest his forehead on mine, calming his breathing as we looked into each other's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Friday and the day before the picnic when Jasper's family and mine would get together. I prayed everything would go well. I had noticed the growing tension between Jasper and Edward and hoped they could get along for just one day, for Mom and Dad's sake.

I woke up with Jasper's body facing mine and his arms wrapped tightly around me, like we had hugged all night. I moved quietly to go to the bathroom and get ready for my morning run. I gave Jasper a kiss before I left, hoping he would subconsciously know I would be back soon. His lips turned up at the corners, he was obviously dreaming.

"Alice…" He mumbled and I could feel my heart swell as a smile spread across my face. I gently brushed my lips against his and turned to leave. "I love you, Alice." He mumbled and I felt my heart literally skip a beat. _Did he really just say that? _I turned to look at him and smiled. He was still dreaming. I wished he'd say that to me when he was awake, then I'd be able to believe it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper picked me up after class and we went to the grocery store together; it seemed like we did almost everything together these days. Billy agreed to let us out of the studio today and on Saturday, so I was happy and hopeful that Jasper would want to help me prepare for the picnic. Once at the grocery store I pulled out my list and walked towards the produce as Jasper followed me, no doubt staring at my ass as I walked wearing skinny jeans and a tee.

We passed a sales table and I kept walking, however, Jasper didn't. When I turned around and saw the items in the cart I gave him and exacerbated look and said, "If you can give me a reasonable explanation for everything in that cart we can keep it, if not, _put it back_."

He gave me a confident grin. "We'll be playing sports and we need the carbs." I raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed the bags of Red Vines and Gummy Bears and the box of Captain Crunch and held them in front of him.

"What the heck these are for?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

He raised an eyebrow back at me and grabbed the Red Vines "Someone ate my stash." I feigned innocence as he gave me a pointed look and he dropped them back into the cart. He reached over and took the gummy bears from my hand and said, "these are for Em…it's an inside joke." And he dropped them into the cart as well.

Then he grabbed the box of cereal making a face at me that made me laugh. "It's my favorite," and he placed it back in the cart as well. I laughed because I loved him so much I would buy him the world.

"Fine, get me some fricken Chips Ahoy Rainbow Cookies and you can have the lot." I smiled and took control of the cart. He followed me.

"Baby, Oreos are so much better." He whined and gave me his best puppy dog look. It was quite pathetic, but I wasn't going to give in yet.

"If I wanted to lick white stuff," I looked at his junk quite obviously when I said that before looking back up, "I would. Now, go get me my cookies." I pointed in the direction of the cookie isle. He stared at me for a minute, his eyes wide. When he returned, he glared at me playfully and tossed my cookies and a bag of Oreos into the cart.

"Not cool to tease Alice." He hissed quietly at me. I smirked at him.

"And what were you planning on doing with those Oreos?" He smirked and nodded slightly to me.

"You know, practice." I gave him an eyebrow and a smug smile before reaching out and grabbing a head of broccoli and tossing it in a bag.

"Now who's the tease?" I added the broccoli to the cart before turning and walking again.

"Not teasing just saying got to practice so I'm in top form, baby." He gave me a Cheshire grin. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose at him.

"Whatever love, if it makes you happy." I gave in and let him keep the Oreos. I think he was shocked I gave in to the cookies so quickly. I really didn't care I just like picking on him.

"Well, it's to please you darlin'." I heard him jogging with the shopping cart to catch up to me. I looked at him as he stopped to look at the corn, he seemed lost in thought.

"Yellow or White?" He looked at me briefly before looking down again. His mind was definitely wandering.

"White corn is sweeter." I responded smiling gently at him, he nodded and picked up the corn, studying it. _What the hell was on his mind, _I knew better than to pry. I watched him for a minute. "So, go ahead and put the white corn in the cart Jazz-purrr." I purred at him and he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously Ali, can't you come up with a better nick-name?" He asked as he put the corn in the cart. I shrugged.

"Well I call you Jazz but you seemed to be in a daze, so yeah."

He nodded at me giving me a dreamy smile that made my knees weak. "Yeah sorry about that... Wait why do we need broccoli?" I cocked my head at him.

"You're just noticing? That was like the first thing I got," I teased. "You cut it up and dip it in ranch, pretty good stuff, goes great with celery and hot wings." I smirked at him and felt my eyebrows hit my hairline. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright miss smarty cullenary woman... Not my fault you distracted me." He thought for a moment and started to chuckle. 'Cullen-ary' I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Clever. And taking into account that my clothes are still on and as far as I know not see through how the hell did I distract you?"

"Seriously clothed or not you're distracting." I watched as he picked up a bag of celery and shrugged.

"All right." His muscles under his form fitting tee flexed causing me to check him out and lick my lips as if I was in a trance, he smirked in response. "That celery looks good." I giggled and bit my lip. He licked his bottom lip lightly.

"Yeah, it's great in ranch dip... or so I hear." He placed the celery into the cart and came over to me, whispering in my ear, "Remember baby one month." I remembered. I looked up at him.

"It's almost over... and we've done so well." I gave him a playful smile before looking down again at the list I had in my hand. "We need Steak." I started to walk towards the meat section, Jasper followed dutifully behind.

"And we need Garden Burgers." I could practically hear him roll his eyes as he said what his sister had requested. I nodded.

"And Chicken and Red Hot for hot wings." I heard Jasper whispered something behind me and then I remembered I never asked him if he liked hot wings. "You like hot wings right?" I asked turning to face him, his eyes snapped up reminding me that he was indeed checking out my ass as I walked and nodded. I smirked at him.

Suddenly his face fell and he smacked himself in the forehead. "Shit, we forgot the potatoes." I started to head back to the produce.

"Yup."

"Has to be the red potatoes." He called to me, knowing he was watching me I merely nodded.

I grabbed a few bags and started walking back to my Jasper as he was checking out the steaks in the display. "Babe, you want a big piece or small?" He hollered at me. My eyes flitted to his crotch.

"A big one." I licked my lips instinctively. He nodded and started placing the meat in the cart.

"Wait... did I just... Fuck." I watched as his cheeks turned pink and I dropped the bags into the cart and smirking at him. He gave me a shy smile as I turned and swung my hips to give him a show.

"We need but-ta." I said playfully.

"But-ta?" I grabbed a few packages and showed them to him before tossing them in.

"Cuz but-ta is bet-ta." I watched as he grabbed a package of string cheese and tossed it in. _What is that for?_

"Don't you mean 'butter is better'?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, yes. Let's just rain on my parade." I turned to walk towards the soda isle, but he tugged on my back pocket and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry babe, that was cute." He kissed my cheek. _Geez that was cute. _I looked at my feet. We stood there for a moment just holding each other, before I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"This is kind of fun with you." He beamed down at me.

"Yea it is.... So what else do we need boss?" I looked down at my list.

"Root beer and Ice cream... And" Fuck. I rubbed my hand over my face. "Berries." I heard him chuckle making me looking at him.

"What kind of berries? I'll get 'em." I smiled and looked at my list.

"Strawberries, blackberries, blue berries, raspberries, and grapes." _Well shit._

"Um babe, grapes aren't berries…" He smirked and ran in the direction of the produce. _Well no shit. _I shook my head as I started to walk towards the soda.

"I got the berries, red and white grapes because I forgot to ask which ones you wanted. And I picked up some apples so Rose can make nana Hale's apple pie." He had the biggest grin on his face as he put everything into the cart. I smiled at the sight and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I think A & W root beer is the best or the kind that comes in the glass bottles... do you have a preference?"

"Welcome... umm... glass is cool, we just have to keep Em from trying to handle the cooler." He laughed, before continuing. "Wait, no you're right A&W's the best, Bella can by her own damn root beer." _Well, geez that was mean we can get both, _I thought as I picked up the cases of A&W. He seemed to have a change of heart as he grabbed a six pack of the brown bottle from the shelf.

"Charlie used to give us Stewart's root beer when we were kids.... called it 'kiddie beer' it's the only kind she'll drink now…" I shrugged and smiled at him.

"That's cool. I grew up with the only good place to eat being A&W and then they closed it. I guess I'm kind of attached." I shrugged again. Thinking of all the good times Ed and I had when he would take me there. He nodded in my peripheral.

"We had that, but I preferred DQ, fucking Oreo Blizzards... Damn it now I want one…" I smirked as he put a case of Pepsi in the cart. I shrugged.

"No Dairy Queen in good ol' Forks."

"Forks? As in Washington?" He looked at me shocked, I nodded.

"Bella didn't tell you? Yeah, apparently we didn't really know each other 'cause we're all different ages." He shook his head.

"Nope had no clue." I shrugged and I walked towards the freezer section.

"That means you knew Charlie?" I shrugged.

"Um well, I knew of chief Swan. I stayed out of trouble so…we weren't close." He nodded.

"Yeah but I think the whole damn town was there for the funeral…" He shook his head.

"I swear Charlie was rolling in his coffin yelling at everyone to go home, he hated attention." I smiled.

"Yeah. My parents made me go or else I wouldn't have." I spun and looked at him wide eyed. Fuck that was stupid. "I mean no disrespect, I was just going through a really awkward phase. It wasn't pretty…" He smiled at me and tucked the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear..

"I doubt that, I bet you were beautiful. And don't worry about. I wouldn't have gone either... I didn't even want to be there." _Yeah I wish you were right, _I chuckled.

"You didn't see me. At least I hope to god you didn't." I started trying to remember if I had seen any blonds at the funeral, they would've had to have been close to the casket. "It was pretty bad, I've burned all the pictures mom insisted on taking of me that year." He pulled some vanilla ice cream out as I pulled out the Rocky Road.

"I wish I had seen you back then Alice... I wouldn't be like am now if you were there."

"Yeah well, every guy tended to run away in horror. I was a bit of an ugly duckling," I snorted. I had the works, braces, acne and glasses. Puberty was not nice to me. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I was an ass at that point in time, so I probably would have scared you off any how…" He looked as if he was remembering something.

"Oh my god." I just remembered crashing and burning with a guy from the funeral. I laughed at my stupidity. "I tried to talk to this guy and...it was really bad." I shook my head. Jasper smirked at me.

"What happened?"

"I had to be like the dumbest eleven year old on the planet." I looked at Jasper in the eyes. "You swear you won't laugh at me?" He held up his hand like a boy scout.

"I swear."

"So I went to Chief Swans funeral right? I tried to all hide myself coz I really didn't want people to look at me much. I was already getting picked on enough at school, I mean I had braces and acne and I had just hit the wonderful world of puberty.…" I kicked the linoleum at the memory. "I had just started to really look at boys and I had posters and pictures of all the hotties taped to my walls. So I guess I can blame everything on serious amounts of boy craziness." He smiled at me. "Well like I saw this blond boy standing apart from everyone, kind of how I was, and I dunno...I saw him crying and it hurt me to see such a strong looking boy crying." I rolled my eyes at myself and shook my head. _I was a fucking idiot. _I remember thinking that they boy was so beautiful. "So I looked at Ed to make sure he wasn't paying attention and I decided…" I couldn't even look at Jasper anymore I was so embarrassed. "I decided I should talk to him." I laughed at myself. "Like he'd actually want to talk to me right?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Jasper sounded completely bewildered. I shook my head and shrugged.

"He didn't want to. He was pretty rude and told me to go away and that he didn't want to talk to _me_." I chewed my lip and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Crash and burn. Yeah, I didn't talk to boys for like 5 years after that." I laughed a little.

"Well, that kid was an asshole and I'm sure he regrets being rude to you." He pulled me to him and hugged me. "Sorry Alice." I pulled away a little bit and smiled at him to let him know I was ok.

"I probably shouldn't have approached such a cute looking guy huh?" I laughed again.

"Stupid hormones." Jasper laughed with me.

"I doubt cute is how I would describe him." He said and it dawned on me, he knew who I was talking about. I looked up at him.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" Oh my god what if he'd seen me. "You don't remember me right?" Jasper grabbed the list and started to walk away with the cart. I brought the funeral to the forefront of my mind. _The tall blond lady crying near the casket with her daughter and chief Swans daughter, the blond boy walked away and stood by the trees, he glared at me, his bright blue green eyes red from crying. Shit! _

"Jasper…?" He stopped near an end cap with paper plates and plastic cutlery. "Jasper, where were you standing at your uncle's funeral?" I walked over to him and looked at him. He shut his eyes.

"I was so pissed that he was gone... I didn't want to be there. I wanted it to be me in there." He looked down sadly. _Fuck. It was Jasper. _I covered my face with my hands. I suddenly had the strongest urge to crawl in a hole and die.

"Oh my god." I felt like crying. "Oh my god." I looked at him and could feel my eyebrows pull together. "_You?" _He gave me a pleading look.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I know I was shitty, and I just I was so angry…" I looked towards the ceiling. I swear God is fucking mocking me.

"Oh this must be just hilarious to you." I spat into the air. _All that fate bullshit. _I felt like flipping off the sky.

"Baby?" Jasper brought me out of my reverie, looking at me worried. I blushed at my outburst and smiled a little at him. Feeling like I was 11 again.

"I don't blame you I wouldn't have wanted to talk to me either." He grabbed my hand and our fingers laced as he pulled my hand up to his heart.

"Baby, stop. It wasn't you that was the problem. I was me. Please don't do this." I looked at him confused.

"Do what?" Then I thought, hmm… this was an interesting outcome wasn't it? I snickered. "Ha I got the guy in the end...that's interesting." I nodded mostly to myself. He kissed me fully on the mouth.

"Yep, I'm all yours now…" He smiled wickedly at me.

"You were an asshole though."

He nodded. "But if I remember correctly, I'm always an asshole." He raised an eyebrow at me as if challenging me to say different. I smirked.

"I'd say you're working your way down to like 75 percent of the time…"

"Well, damn woman, what have you done to me? I'm slipping." We smiled at each other stupidly for a minute.

"I don't want the ice cream to melt." I looked away and smiled to myself, as I reached into my purse and started to pull out my Visa.

"Yes... let's see how this is gonna cost me…" My head snapped up to him. I showed him my card. No fucking way he was paying for this.

"Uh my family outing I'm paying." Then I thought about it and smirked "Well actually Ed is paying." He gave me an exacerbated look.

"Oh hell no, put the plastic away."

"Make me." I started to push the cart at a run towards the check out thankful the store was pretty much dead. I could hear Jasper's feet padding behind me as he chased after me.

"Woman I used to play sports!" I snorted at him.

"But you're a smoker now and I run every day!" I hollered over my shoulder. Then I felt hands on my waist pulling me to a stop. _Long limbed fucker._

"And?" He breathed in my ear. I smiled.

"I wasn't really trying." He growled into my neck causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end and pulled me into him, his hardness pressing against my back.

"You're never getting away from me Alice." I smiled. _That's possessive of you_. I snickered and wrapped my arms around his neck over my head and behind me before turning to whisper in his ear.

"I don't want to get away. However, you and I both know I could kick your ass running."

"Yes darlin' but remember I'm the one who makes you scream my name before you become exhausted." He nipped my ear causing me to shudder. Fuck, one week Alice, one week. I kissed the hollow behind his ear and he pulled me even closer, his arousal pushing against my lower back. Fuck me. "Just a few more days baby and you are all mine." _He fucking read my mind_. I rubbed into him a bit causing him to groan. "Ice cream is melting." He let go of me and I walked over and started to unload groceries for check out ignoring the curious look from the 'pot-head' teenage girl behind the register.

Jasper started to help me and he put his wallet on the podium in front of the register.

"So… what you planning on doing with that?" I pointed to the wallet once everything was out of the cart.

"Pay for the groceries." He looked at me bored. I shook my head at him and showed him my credit card again.

"No, we discussed this... Ed's buying." He shook his head at me and inched closer to me.

"No, we don't need to discuss this." He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes, "there's no discussion needed." I smacked his ass.

"Put me down!" I squealed, he laughed at me.

"Sure, just let me pay for this first." Jackass. I pinched him on his lower back. He laughed again.

"Damn it Alice I don't want to drop you." I smacked his ass again, harder this time, I was getting woozy from the blood rushing to my head.

"Put me down!" I tried to sound strong, but I was seriously getting queasy.

"In a minute woman." I moved so I was holding myself up on his shoulder, I leaned my chin on his head.

"I should add another week to that no sex thing." I muttered, angry with him.

"Well unless you plan on driving everyone insane I wouldn't suggest it. Have a nice day." The pot-head from behind the counter said. _Fuck you bitch, no one asked you._

"Thank you ma'am." I knew he was thanking her for more than just the groceries. I rolled my eyes and sighed angrily. Jasper slid me slowly down his body and looked into my eyes. "Honestly you could tell me that you don't want sex until marriage and I wouldn't mind." I brushed my hand against his junk stealthily and smirked at him.

"I'm sure." I watched his eyes grow greener and he bit his lip lightly.

"Tease."

"You're only a tease if you don't actually plan in following through." I walked away from him as he grabbed the cart filled with the bagged groceries and pushed next to me.

"If I'm gonna get molested every time we go shopping, we're doing this shit every day." I laughed and then thought about it. _Shit, I do molest him every time don't I?_

"Well huh…" I laughed. "I guess I do end up molesting you every time we shop huh?"

He chuckled smugly. I pouted at him. "But you molested me too." He nodded smugly and opened the back of the trunk.

"Yep, and just like me, you love every minute of it." We started putting all the filled cloth shopping bags into the back.

"Why yes, I do." I smirked at him and he smirked back. I slid my hand in his back pocket and wrapped my hand around his key ring. I started to slide my hand out and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing Ali?" I pulled it all the way out and jingled his keys in his face.

"Driving your car." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You won't be able to reach the pedals." I was slightly offended by that. I could adjust the seat. _I am not that fucking short._

"Is that another one of those short people jokes you like so much?" I asked defensively. He shook his head, eyes wide.

"Nooo... just saying that I have my seat adjusted a certain way and…" He smiled sheepishly. "Okay busted." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I could always adjust you in a certain way." I pretended to be angry with him, then laugh at myself. "Ok well you paid now I wanna drive your car!" _Wait that doesn't sound right. _I was trying to work it out in my head when I notice I was suddenly pinned between the car and Jasper, I looked up into his smiling face.

"Whether I pay or not you can drive my car... but you have to pay the price first." His bent a little and pulled me up, my back sliding against the car and I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"And what is the price Mr. Whitlock?" I replied cheekily. He leaned closer to me, the look on his face devilish.

"A kiss, Ms. Cullen." I leaned forward and pecked his lips, then I pulled away grinning like a fool. _I get to drive the Commander. Woot! _

"Now I can drive?" He shook his head.

"I know can do better than that."

I looked at him confused. "A better kiss?"

He nodded and leaned close to me his lips brushing against mine and causing chills to run down my spine. "I know for a fact you're holding back."

I leaned forward and kissed him, running my tongue along the seam of his lips, he parted them for me, allowing me access to his tongue. We caressed each other's tongues as I ran my fingers through the curls on the back of his neck. He pulled away after a minute and slid me down the car. I leaned against the car as my legs tried to feel less like the consistency of Jello and he put the cart in the cart drop off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the condo he helped me prepare everything and we even had a flour fight. I knew I would end up having to clean up the mess, but it didn't really matter to me at that moment. I was having fun with him and he seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

I sat on the counter to mix the recipe for my berry pudding. Jasper came over and stood in front of me, looking at me adoringly. I smiled and bit my lip as he grabbed the mixing bowl from me and placed it on the counter beside me while spreading my legs with his hips so he could situate himself between them. He cupped my face and kissed me gently, but urgently. I laced my fingers into his hair and parted my lips, our tongues twirled around each other as he pulled my hips closer to the edge of the counter, making me think of the time in the bathroom, and in the laundry room. I could feel my body temperature rising.

"Ahem." _Fuck, Edward's home_. Jasper broke our kiss quickly and hid his hot face in the crook of my neck. I looked at my brother startled. "If you two are going to continue, how about moving it to your bedroom. I haven't even broken in my kitchen yet." I gaped as my brother smirked at me and went to the stairs that led to his room, whistling as he went. _Fucking cock-blocker._


	16. First Impressions Are The Worst

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or it's characters. We're just having fun.**

**Kristin: **Okay so umm don't hate me :D and umm... Enjoy... lol Props to the peenateers! Srsly guys go to my favorite authors check out thepeenaters and check out our awesome contest. We've got two entries so far and they are hot! And a super special shot out to our Head Adminstrations Manager **Amber for willing** to beta this for us so our usual Beta Kels can have a break! Think of us while you are chillin' in the sun!

**Robs:** OMG I just have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters in JPOV to date. We get a lot of hot stuff in it! Shout out to our girls on the thread, our reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome!

**Thanks to Amber who Beta'd this chapter for us, she's and awesome mama, fer reel, Love her hard!**

**Play list suggestions**: Old Enough by Nickleback; Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver; Say Okay by Vaness Hudgens; Violin Concerto #3 by Motzart; Green Eyes by Coldplay; All I want by Staind

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: First impressions are the worst

When I woke up this morning, Alice's leg was curled around mine. Her hand was on my stomach and her head on my chest. I knew I wanted to get out of there before her parents came over, but I couldn't leave. When I first got up she rolled over and whimpered reaching out to where I was. I leaned down to kiss her gently, telling her I would be right back.

I quickly brushed my teeth, laughing to myself at the fact that she had insisted I keep my bathroom supplies here as well. I went back to her bed to wake her and let her know I was leaving. The minute I kissed her she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and plans changed.

We went from innocent kissing to practically dry humping like fucking teenagers. I'm not complaining though, I get to fucking touch her and listen to her moan when I nip at her skin or trace my tongue down her abdomen and that's enough for me. Well, enough for my ego at least.

Ed is a different story. Of course I should have known the fucker was up already. He stood in the foyer glaring at me as I grabbed my keys off the hook. I briefly remembered Alice asking me to bring Bella to the park with me.

"So I'll bring Bells and we'll see you there?" I asked double checking the plan.

He nodded, looking at me over the rim of his coffee cup. "That _is_ Alice's plan isn't it?" Something about the way he said it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and my fist clench.

"Sure is, just wanted to make sure you didn't waste your time getting Bells when she already has a way there." I retorted as I walked out the door.

"Sure is mighty kind of you," I heard him sneer as I shut the door. Once I heard the dead bolt lock, I spun around and flipped him off, praying the prick was watching me through the damned people hole.

_Jesus, I hope she gets her personality from her parents and Ed's fucking adopted._ I thought as I headed to my car.

----

"Bells!" I yelled from my closet, "Where's my hat?!" I could hear someone walking into the room, but my head was buried in the back of the closet looking for my baseball cap.

"Why would I know?" She asked. I looked back at her and laughed.

"Seriously Bells, you don't even play. Why are you wearing a Cubs jersey?" I asked in between my fits of laughter. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"One, I want to try playing today. And two, I like the Cubs." She pouted slightly. I looked her over again and noticed the jersey was a bit bigger then she is. My eyes narrowed at her, just as hers got wide.

"Is that…?" I started to ask. She made a squeaking noise before turning around to run away. That's when I had my confirmation. The back of the damned jersey said 'Cullen'.

"Traitor!" I hollered after her. I could care less if she was wearing the pricks shit. She had already told me that she was going to marry him. But come on! She's team Whitlock-Hale for crying out loud!

Finally I found my hat, slipped it on and headed down stairs. Everyone was already in the Jeep waiting for me. As I jogged towards them, I stopped mid stride and looked up at my sister with my eyes wide, the thought occurred to me;

_Holy shit I'm about to meet Alice's parents…_

Emmett stood up to look at me over the roll cage of his wrangler.

"Jazz, you coming man or what?" He shouted at me. Rose tilted her head at me and raised an eyebrow. Slowly, I started walking towards them, feeling as if my feet weighed a ton each.

_What if her parents hate me?_

"Jazz they'll love you. They'll see how much you love their daughter and how much she loves you. Don't worry too much about it." Rose said as I climbed in behind her.

_Shit, did I ask that out loud?_

"I can't be sure, but I'm fairly certain Ed hates me." I reminded her. I heard Bella groan besides me.

"Whatever you do J.T. Do _not_ do anything to embarrass Alice or myself. I will handle Edward."

------

We reached the park and I was glad to see God had let the sun out to play today; otherwise Alice's family barbeque idea would be an utter mess. As soon as Emmett parked, Bella jumped out and ran to Ed, stumbling a bit but laughing when he caught her from making out with the grass. I was getting ready to help Emmett grab the baseball equipment from the back before he slapped me away.

"You have to go meet the folks. It's the job of every boyfriend to do introductions first bro," he shook his head at like I was supposed to know this shit. "Oh! And whatever you do, don't tell her dad you can milk anything thing with tits." He added, chuckling as he went to join the others.

Again, I was getting hit with nerves. When I met Maria's parent's that was no big deal. Shit, our mom's were both a part of 'Fort Stockton's Daughter's of the Civil War'. But now I was meeting Alice's parents and only God knows what shit Ed had told them about me.

I shoved my hands in my pocket. _It's now or never Whitlock,_ I told myself as I walked towards everyone. I looked up just in time to see a flurry of black come flying at me.

As soon as I registered that it was in fact Alice, burling at me like a freight train, she had knocked me into the side of a white Sorrento.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her, "Did you miss me?" I teased. She nodded before placing a kiss on my cheek. She pulled back to smile at me.

"Are you ready to meet mom and dad?" She asked. Her green eyes were alive with excitement, making me transfixed as I noticed hints of gold sparkle in them.

She started to walk away, tugging on my hand to make me follow. Those damn eyes had me stumped. I've seen them before, but I couldn't place it and I know it was before Alice.

We walked hand in hand to the barbeque area where I could see two people who were obviously her parents. As we got closer, the woman whom I assumed was Alice's mother, smiled brightly and touched the man's arm next to her.

Her mother, like Alice, was simply beautiful. She had the same reddish hair as Ed, thus squashing my hopes that he was adopted. She also had a warm smile and big bright eyes like my Alice.

Alice's father was completely different. He was a taller man with short wavy blonde hair. His eyes seemed to sparkle with a mischief that could rival Emmett and were a piercing blue.

_Huh,_ _I never knew Ali's dad was like me and Rose_.

"Princess, you've been picking up strays again?" her father grinned and winked at her. I tilted my head in her direction.

_Sure, he can call her princess_.

Her mother smacked him on the arm, while giving him a playful glare. "Hello, we're Mary's… I mean Alice's parents. This is my husband, Carlisle, and I'm Esme." Both she and Carlisle held their hands.

I removed the cap from my head, "I'm Jasper, nice to meet you both." I shook Carlisle hand first, not too surprised by his grip and then did the same with Esme's. "Ma'am" I added tilting my head some. I could hear Rose and Bella snickering at me.

_Well excuse me for not wanting to have momma ream me about improper manners._

Lucky the Cullen's didn't seem to pick on me for the way I greeted them.

Esme looked over at Alice, "Well," she glanced at me while smiling, "now that we've met your boyfriend, can I call you Mary again?" I watched in amusement as Alice's eyes got wide and she looked as if she was trying not to say something to her.

"Well," Carlisle started, "you want to help my little girl get the stuff out of the car?" He asked looking at me as he pointed at the white Sorrento she had just tackled me against.

"Of course sir," I nodded, grabbing Alice's hand. Her mother didn't miss this and smiled wider at us. Half way to the car Alice stopped me.

I looked at her to see her chewing her lip. Why was she nervous? "Thanks," she finally said, pulling me down some so she could kiss my cheek. "Sorry about them. They still think I'm sixteen." She shook her head.

I pulled her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her walking her to the car. "Don't worry about it baby, you want embarrassing, wait until you meet my momma." I joked. I heard her giggle, telling me that she had relaxed.

It took about three trips to get everything out. Alice was trying to help, but I wouldn't let her carry half of the things she wanted to carry. By the time we brought the last cooler over, we were just in time to see Emmett trying not to make a fool of himself.

"Jazz, you forgot the lighter fluid." He chided as he sorted out the charcoal. I rolled my eyes at him as I helped Esme pull out the various foods to be cooked.

"Did you read the bag of charcoal before you placed it in, you baboon?" Rose asked, causing Carlisle and Ed to chuckle.

"Why? I know how to start a fire" Emmett looked at her clearly confused.

"Tent fires don't count," Bella added, snorting with laughter. Ah, yes the infamous camp out of two thousand and seven, when Emmett set his tent too close to the fire pit.

"Damn, Bells, I was drunk…not my fault the fire spit at me," he said defensively.

"Em," Alice tried to talk between giggles. At this point everyone was laughing at Emmett and his confused expression. "They are pre-treated charcoal pieces, just add fire."

His face flashed from embarrassment to amusement, causing mostly everyone to clutch their stomachs from laughing. "I knew that. I was just testing the blond over there." He said pointing the barbeque tongs at me.

"Riiiight." Alice, Rose and Bella all said in unison. I just shook my head at him, wondering who the hell agreed to let him cook.

Once the food was finally cooked, of course with the help of Carlisle who stepped in to prevent Emmett from getting third degree burns, we all sat down at the picnic table to eat and talk.

It was rather relaxing to be here with everyone. I looked around to see Carlisle, Ed and Rose in a discussion about cars, whereas Bella, Esme and Alice were talking about photography. I gently rubbed circles onto Alice's back, causing her to smile up at me. She looked so happy to be here with everyone, and I was just glad to be a part of it.

"So when are we gonna get to running bases?" Emmett asked me from across the table.

I shrugged, pulling my hand off Alice in time to see Ed's glare lock on me. "I reckon we could throw the ball some and if ya'll want a straight game we could do that." Carlisle turned his head in my direction.

"You play baseball son?" I nodded.

"It's been a while since we've played."

"Daddy," Alice started. I smiled and saw Ed smirk at her. "Jasper was scouted by The Astros when he was in high school. Isn't that cool?" She looked up at me, her face showing nothing more than adoration. I smiled down at her, feeling my neck heat up.

"Aww, little Jazzy wazzy is blushing like Bells does." Emmett teased, managing to dodge away from the flying potato salad that was aimed by Bella.

"Well, what happened son?" Carlisle asked with genuine interest. My eyes snapped at Rose's direction as she looked down at her hands. She still blamed herself for that shit.

"Well, sir…" I sat up a little straighter. How was I going to explain this in a way that wouldn't make them think I was a dangerous person? I felt Alice grab my hand a squeeze it, reassuring me, helping me to relax. "Honestly, I was a dumb kid that made a very unwise decision."

He nodded, "Well, we've all been _there_ before, haven't we?" He chuckled but it didn't escape my notice that he gave a look to Ed.

"Well, it was for the sake of his family and I think that's very noble." Alice added, as she rubbed my arm with her free hand. I saw Ed roll his eye at her remark.

_Christ fucker, chillax while you're at a family event, fuck._

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled at me. "Indeed," Carlisle seemed to agree as he nodded a little. I could see Ed scowling out of the corner of my eye, no doubt muttering about me, judging by the scathing look Bella just gave him.

"Well," Emmett said, smacking his stomach to emphasize that he was stuffed, "I say we work off this food so we can come back and eat some more!" The girls started laughing, as Carlisle looked him over. I bet he was checking to see if Emmett had a hallow leg or something.

----

We decided Rose, Carlisle and I would be on one team, and the other team would be Ed, Emmett and Esme. I was genuinely surprised when Esme jumped at the chance to play. I'm not saying that she seemed like she was above it or anything, I was just figured Alice got her distaste for sports from her.

_Well, remember what assumptions lead you to._ I thought to myself as I warmed up my swing with the bat.

Ed was going to pitch and since we were way short on players, a few local kids came to help out. Esme was helping Ed warm up, and I stood off to the side.

"Hey Jazz, show Alice your bat skills!" My sister yelled from the other side as she was talking with Carlisle about the line-up. I smirked over at Alice who was sitting on the grass with Bella. Both girls looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to put on my show. I shook my head, but began to flip the bat around, end over end, side to side. I did that a few times, swinging the bat faster and watching as Alice covered her mouth as her eyes got wider, causing Bella to fall over laughing.

_Wonder why she looks so frightened?_

"Batter up!" I heard Esme call. Carlisle was first to bat, and I had to keep from laughing as he pointed to the outfield like he was Babe Ruth.

"I'll be easy on you. I know you're getting on in years, _old man_." Ed said from the plate, smirking at his dad. Carlisle chuckled, as he took a practice swing.

"Bring it little boy," he teased back. Ed lined up for the pitch, straight down the center. Even I was impressed with his skill.

_Crack!_

Carlisle's bat made contact with the ball sending one of the local kids to hightail after it. I laughed as Alice and Bella jumped up and down, yelling at Carlisle to slide home. I knew it wasn't possible but I wasn't going to spoil anyone's fun. Apparently Carlisle knew it too as he held onto position on the third base.

"You're up Jazz" Rose told me. I nodded as I walked to home plate. I picked up Carlisle's bat to put it aside, I saw Alice get onto her knees and slowly begin to remove her jacket. I smirked at her as she winked placing it in her lap. Jesus Christ, her tank top was made of barely there fabric and lace.

_Just a few more days Jazz. You can do this. She wants to wait. You can do this._ I reminded myself.

"Jesus Christ Mary Alice, stop acting like a slut and put your damned clothes back on!" Ed snapped at her. I dropped the bat some.

_He did not just say that in front of his parents did he?_

"Edward Anthony," I heard Carlisle scold, and I saw Esme's eyes go wide at Ed's remark.

_Yep, he did fucking say that in front of his parents._

I looked back over at Alice, who was putting her coat back on. Bella was trying to calm her down as the tears started to form.

_Fucking pencil dick bastard! _

Seriously, it wasn't like Alice wasn't old enough to make her own choices. I smirked, suddenly getting a song stuck in my head. I decided to sing it out loud. I promised Bella I'd be good and singing never hurt anyone.

"_She's old enough._

_She knows enough._

_She's throwin' up so throw her out to me._

_And I'll treat her like she was mine._

_Not my belief, you got your way and I'll get mine._"

So apparently I was wrong about singing, because the next thing I knew I was being shoved hard into my stomach as my back collided with the earth. I looked up to see a very pissed of Ed in my face.

"What the hell asshole?" I spat at him. His left hand grabbed the collar of my shirt as his right fist made contact with my mouth.

I was able to spit the blood out of my mouth as he pulled his fist back, preparing to hit me again.

"You just want her for the sex!" He growled as his fist made contact with the side of my jaw.

"Fuck you," I spat, managing to knock him back. It was my turn to lay a few good punches on him. I had managed to get him in face, pissed that I didn't break his fucking nose again.

I could hear the others yelling at us to stop, but I was lost in the noise as one by one our fists collided with each other's face. Somehow he had me pinned down again.

_Fucking resilient fucker._

He got down into my face, "You're worse than James. You know why? Because she almost fucking died because of you," he said before his fist connected with my mouth again.

His words stung worse than the fact that he'd knocked his knuckle against my teeth. I just stared up at him, his green eyes wild and full of hate. I dropped my hands to my sides, giving up.

Right at that moment, Carlisle managed to catch Ed's arm and keep him from swinging again, as he pulled him off me. Emmett reached his hand out to help me up but I just waved him off, pulling myself up to sit.

"Emmett, could you come here son?" Carlisle called over, still visibly holding Ed back.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I looked to the left and saw Bella looking down at me. I tried to smile but it fucking hurt. I went to say something but the blood was pooling in my mouth.

Keeping eye contact with Bells, I pointed to my mouth and then motioned for her to move. She understood and got out of the way so I could spit the blood out.

I felt something cool against my jaw, as someone placed their hand on my shoulder. Instantly my body relaxed to their touch. I looked to my right, where my beautiful, caring, loving and naïve Alice looked at me. Her beautiful eyes dancing across my face, no doubt assessing the damage, were wide with worry.

"Dad, come here please," she called out not even taking her eyes off of me. I moved my head to spit again. I traced my tongue along my teeth, pleased I didn't find any damage and decided to try my lip. The instant the tip of my tongue touched the inside of my lip I knew that was a bad idea.

Before I knew it Carlisle was looking me over. That's right…Alice said he was a medic in the Navy.

"Well," Carlisle sighed, "It looks like the only damage is going to be bruising on the jaw, a swollen lip and of course the gash on it as well."

"Do you want to fuck up his chance to get Jordan, Edward?! Is this your idea of playing alpha dog?" I could hear Bella yell at Ed from across the field. I glanced over at Alice and watched as the worry crossed her face. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, leading me to believe that they didn't know I have a daughter, but didn't say anything.

"Just, take some Motrin for the pain, and take it easy." Carlisle resumed his doctor speech. "I'm sorry son, but it's going to be sore for a while. So eating is going to be difficult." I nodded as Esme came over, a sad smile on her lips. She handed Alice some napkins. I watched as Alice opened the water bottle and poured water on it.

She started to dab it gently on my mouth but I pulled away. Yeah, that fucking hurt but I had to apologize. I just fucked up their family picnic and Esme's birthday.

"Uh, Mrs. Cullen, I'm really sorry I didn't me-" Esme held her hand up, cutting me off.

"This isn't your fault. I thought I raised my son better than this." She smiled sadly.

"But ma'am, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't get so arrogant. I believe we're both to blame and I'm very sorry I behaved this way." Sure the prick was off base to fucking attack me, but I didn't have to goad him on like I did.

She bit her lip, a lot like Alice does when she's trying to fight back a smile, "I don't blame you, but thank you for the apology." I nodded and turned to face Carlisle, to apologize for my behavior and thank him for his help. He was already on his feet.

"Mary Alice, can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked, looking directly at her. I took the wet napkins from her and watched as she nodded and joined him.

I wondered what he was saying. No doubt telling her how much of a fucking low life I was and that she needed ditch the 'deadbeat dad', that I am, as soon as possible.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I tried to smile but wound up laughing at the pain.

"No," I answered honestly. She smiled slightly at my response, before kneeling besides me.

"You know, if it was about you, my husband would tell you directly." She said, I looked up at her and saw the honesty in her eyes. I just nodded. She didn't remove her gaze from mine as she asked the next question. It should have knocked the wind out of me.

"Do you love my daughter?" Well, fuck, I can't lie to her. It would be like lying to my own mother.

_Odd, you've only know her a few hours and you feel like she's your mom._

"More than anyone could imagine," I told her honestly. "I just wish I wasn't such a chicken shit to tell her." I added and then blanched at my words. "Erm, I mean too scared to tell her." I can't believe I just swore at Alice's mom.

_Dumb fuck!_

Esme looked back over at Alice and Carlisle, "Well, she is quite the little beauty isn't she?" She looked back at me nodding. "You're a good man. As long you treat her right, you're okay in my book."

"Yes ma'am," I said simply. Well, fuck, I guess Mrs. Cullen approves.

She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Just so you know, I want grandbabies." I turned my head to see her grin, as she chuckled. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Well, I would love to promise that, but I think I need to discuss it with Alice first. I'm sure my daughter Jordan would love you as a grandma." I offered.

"At least that's one," she grinned. "You do realize it's only proper that I meet your mother sometime?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. If you don't mind though, I would like momma to meet Alice first." I had to resist the urge to bit my lip.

She waved her hand chucking, "Yes, fine, if she must." She winked at me as she turned to see Alice and Carlisle coming back over.

I pulled myself up to my feet, and offered my hand to Esme, helping her up as well. I held my hand out to Carlisle and was relieved when he took it.

"Thank you again for helping me with the jaw and such." I said. He smiled warmly at me.

"No problem. I hope you don't think less of us because of _our_ son. He can be a bit …" he stopped as he thought of a word to use, "brash." I smiled in return. He looked from me to Alice and back. "Now if you don't need anything else, I have to attend to my son."

He hugged Alice's shoulder, "I'm sure my little princess here, can tend to your wounds." I saw Alice blush a little.

Carlisle nodded and took Esme's hand as they walked towards Ed and Bella. Rose and Emmett started to head our way.

I looked down at Alice and smiled. She looked up at me, "Would a kiss make it better?" I nodded, like I was gonna pass up on a kiss.

----

Once Carlisle had looked over Ed's battle scars, Alice and I tried to help with clean up. Her mother wasn't having any of it. She told Alice to get me home so I could take some pain medication and get some rest. I was grateful I didn't have to spend too much longer with Ed, and pleasantly surprised that Alice was coming back to my place with us.

Once Emmett dropped us off, Alice insisted I go up stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. When I tried to protest against it, she simply declared "doctor's orders," so I did what she said.

I was lying on my bed with my laptop, getting some last minute songs added to my iPod as she came in with a bowl of something steaming.

"Baby, I'm still pretty stuffed from the barbeque." I informed her smiling. She smiled as she put the bowl of liquid on the table beside the bed. She took my laptop off my lap and placed it on the chair.

"Yes, but you shouldn't take pain medication without food. Now hold out your hand." I did as she asked. She placed two tablets in my hand. "For the pain," she said simply.

"Baby, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I'm okay." I protested. She placed her hands on her hips, while raising an eyebrow at me.

_Well, apparently I wasn't going to win this one._ I popped the pills in and dry swallowed them. She smiled and handed me the bowl.

"It's chicken broth. I figured it would be easier then chicken noodle soup." She shrugged.

"Good thinkin' Lincoln." I teased as I sipped on the broth. She laughed and shook her head. I watched her as she moved around my room, changing into her new favorite night shirt. I'll be honest; there was something about seeing her wear my old baseball jersey that was very sexy.

Once she was dressed and ready for bed, she went to my DVD cabinet and pulled out a movie. She popped it in and grabbed the remote.

"What are we watching?" I asked her. She stretched before climbing in.

"The Notebook," she said almost in a bored tone. I smiled at her as I threw the covers off. "Where you going?" She asked.

"I'll be right back, go ahead and start without me." I kissed her forehead as I headed to the bathroom.

Once I was in there I grabbed a bag out of the cabinet and began the process of taking my contacts out. I was grateful that I had the extended wear contacts, but I could feel the pain killers making me woozy and decided to give my eyes a rest. I slipped the black rectangle framed glasses on my face and flipped the light switch.

"Hey babe, what in the hell did you give me?" I asked as I crawled into bed. She was sitting up against the headrest staring at me. I smiled at her; it amazed me how comfortable we were with each other like this.

"Vicodin." She smiled, "you look really cute." I laughed, lying on the bed so my head was in her lap. She began to run her fingers through my hair.

"I'm a giant geek, watch out or I'll be forcing to go to Comic-con conventions and play D & D."

She shrugged, "Only if you want the other uber geeky guys to check out my ass in my Sailor Moon costume." I scowled at her as she said that. She leaned down to kiss my nose. "On you, geeky is sexy." I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Yeah, well the only geek that gets to see you in a Sailor Moon costume is me. And this geek doesn't mix well with Vicodin. It makes me…" I yawned causing her to laugh, "Tired." I finished lamely. She smiled and nodded at me. "So incase I pass out before then, good night Ali."

_I love you_.

"Night sexy."

---

I still couldn't believe how I acted yesterday. What a great first impression on the parents I made. Granted Ed did throw the first punch, but fuck, it was uncalled for. I didn't have to fight back.

I wouldn't be surprised if Alice was mad at me. I looked to my right, where she was standing as she looked at the vendor's display cart. I watched as she started to giggle, her ears turning red.

I cocked an eyebrow up, knowing full well that Alice just had a dirty thought. I grabbed her hand, tugging on it some. She giggled more as hid her face in my chest.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to her.

"Number thirty-six" she giggled. I leaned forward, scanning the decal display for the number when I found what made her react the way she did.

Number thirty-six was a decal that read, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy", which circled around a cowboy hat. I snickered and asked the man how much that decal was. I felt Alice bite my chest through my shirt, obviously trying to dissuade me from buying the decal. I couldn't help it though.

After my purchase, I slipped it into the bag with the other things we had bought, and slid my hand back into Alice's. She smiled up at me as we continued to walk and browse around the mall. It was strange, in the five years that I've worked in this very mall, I never really knew what was in here.

Just as I looked at my watch to see the time, I heard Alice's stomach growl. I chuckled as I pulled her towards a Cinnabon Store. I loved this place; warm, fresh cinnamon rolls and enough sugar to give you a rush for hours. Lord knows I needed it. For some God awful reason I was taking the red eye to Texas tonight.

"Can we get coffee too?" Alice asked shyly from behind me, as she wrapped her arms around my stomach. I felt her lean her head on my back.

_That's why I'm taking the red eye_, I reminded myself. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Alice.

"Of course baby, if that's what you want." I answered her as we walked up to the counter.

I ordered us one Pecan bun, figuring we could split it. As I walked her to the table I gave her a quick kiss, telling her I would be right back. She gave me an odd look but nodded as she split the bun in half.

I ran next door to Starbucks, making sure to get her the triple shot mocha I knew she loved, and my triple shoot white mocha. As I carried the drink back to Alice, I laughed at the fact that we both liked damn near the same things.

I honestly don't know if Alice had intended to torture me while eating her half of the bun, but every time she would suck the sticky caramel off her fingers, it was the cruelest form of torture.

Once we had both finished the sticky goodness and cleaned up, we decided to look for something we could give to Jordan from the both of us.

"Oh! I know build-a-bear!" Alice said excitedly as she pulled me in the direction of the store. I knew the concept behind it but was blown away when we walked in. The store was huge, with a wide variety of stuffed animals and accessories to choose from. Alice and I agreed to make Jordan a little cowgirl bear.

I had to hold back a laugh when Alice insisted on getting the bear Hello Kitty panties. As we were looking at the hats, I found a Texas A & M hat that looked a lot like my old one. I pulled it off the shelf, looking at it.

"_You really shouldn't hide" _I remembered her saying it, but who was she?

"Huh," I said softly. Alice turned to look at me then looked at the hat.

"That's a big college in Texas." She informed me, giving me a look that questioned my sanity. I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

"No, I know that. I have… erm… had a hat just like it."

She shrugged, "I think a lot of people do." I nodded. I didn't know if I could explain to her what was going on, because I didn't even know. But there was something from my past that was tied to this hat.

"I'm going to look for some boots okay?" She asked. I smiled and nodded at her.

She came back a few minutes later smiling wide, obviously finding what she was looking for. When we went to the register to pay, she started to get stubborn with me.

"Baby, it's my daughter let me pay." I said, starting to feel frustrated. She sighed and gave me a puppy dog face before throwing in the towel. Damn woman drives me crazy some times.

I looked at my watch again, it was almost nine and I knew the stores were closing but I wanted to hit one more store on the way out. I took the box that Jordan's bear was in from Alice, and replaced it with my hand. She started to head in the direction the car was in.

"No baby, one more store then we'll head back to the house." I pulled her towards The Pet Palace. I thought it was odd that they had put a pet adoption center in the mall, but now, as I took Alice towards it and watched her eyes lit up, I understood.

The closer we got to the adoption center the more we could hear dogs barking.

Alice squealed, "Puppies! Can we go into the pet store? I love looking at puppies." She turned her big eyes to mine, her smile wide across her face as she held my hand in both of hers. I nodded at her and smiled. If it were possible, she got even more excited.

When we went inside, Alice immediately went to the area where the Corgi puppies were. I watched her as she reached down to pet them all, laughing as they licked her hand. I put down our bags and wrapped my arms around her.

"Would you like one?" I whispered in her ear. She turned slightly to look at me and her eyes got wide.

"I would love one, but Double D would shit a brick."

"Well… the puppy would be welcomed at my house. Besides, I asked if you wanted it. Not Ed."

She smiled and blushed, "Would you be my puppy's daddy?" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I would love to be," I watched as she bit her lip, obviously trying to fight back the grin she was having.

"Okay," she turned back to the puppies, just as a brown and white one stood on its hind legs and started to lick her hand. "I like this one"

I let go of Alice to pick up the puppy. I looked it in the eyes. "Hello little one, do you want Alice to be your mommy?" I asked it. Sure it was a silly thing to do, but the puppy yelped happily and licked my face, causing Alice to giggle.

"Aww, look her little stubby tail is going crazy! She's so cute!" Alice said excitedly. I handed her the puppy.

"We need to think of a name you know," I informed her as I picked our stuff up. Alice nodded as she cooed at the puppy.

We walked to the counter where the clerk was smiling. As she got a 'new puppy care package together', she explained that they often give out a 'Certificates of Adoption' for the puppies.

"It was an idea the owner's may or may have not stolen from the cabbage patch dolls." She joked as she put the baby blue leash to match the collar in the box. She shrugged. "Kids like 'em. Would you two like one?"

I looked at Alice to gauge her reaction. She looked up at me and blushed slightly, before kissing the top of the puppies head.

"So, this is like a birth certificate?" I asked the clerk. She nodded, and gently removed the collar that was on the puppy's neck. She scanned in the code that was on the collar.

"Your puppy here was born March 21st. She was the runt of her litter." She smiled up at us. "On your certificate we will give you the date of adoption as well as her date of birth, her name and her new mommy and daddy's name."

I looked back down at Alice who was chewing her lip again. I could tell that she wanted the certificate, but wasn't going to say anything.

"Well baby, is she gonna be a Cullen, a Whitlock, or a Cullen-Whitlock? We should figure that out before we fill out the certificate."

She blushed, "I'm a traditionalist remember?" Her cheeks tinged brighter, "Whitlock."

This time I bit back a grin as I leaned down. "What about you coconut, you like Whitlock?" Again the puppy yelped excitedly and licked Alice's face in response.

Alice grinned while giggling, "She likes it."

Once we had the official paper work that declared us the rightful parents of Coconut Whitlock, we were headed back to my house. I had about half an hour to get into the shower and make sure I had everything I needed.

On the ride back to the house, Coco, as Alice was calling her; curled up on Alice's lap and slept. I watched Alice out of the corner of my eye as I drove. It was obvious that she was sad.

"What's a matter Ali?"

She leaned her head against the head rest, looking straight out the windshield. "I'm going to miss you. And I can't take Coco home."

"Alice, I'm gonna miss you too, but it's only three days. I'll be back on the fourteenth." I said. "Look at this way, you get three whole days to bond with Coco, I bet she won't even remember me when I get back." I teased trying to get her to smile. I looked over at her as she moved her head to look out the window. "And about you taking Coco home, you know I was thinking about that. If you want, you and Coco can stay in my room while I'm gone. I know the girls would love having you there. They love you too you know."

_Shit, I just confessed my love there didn't I?_

She nodded her head slightly, "That might be a good idea. Double D is out of town anyway."

"Baby, you can always stay at my place. You never need to ask." I informed her as I pulled into the drive way.

"And same here, once I get my own place that is." she grinned up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her as I turned the car off.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I talked to my dad. He thinks I should be in charge of my money again." I nodded, I could agree with that. "And after yesterday," she looked at me briefly, her eyes darting to my mouth, where my lip was split. "I don't wanna live with Double D anymore," she smiled at me.

_Good job jackass. No matter how much you may despise the warden, you managed to fuck up her relationship with him._

"Maybe we should talk about this when we have more time to talk." I hedged, suddenly feeling guilty.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay." She gently picked up Coco. "Coco," she cooed, "do you want to wake up and give daddy kisses?"

I chuckled as I got our things out. As I walked by Alice she made a "hmph" noise causing me to stop and face her. She smiled as she walked up to me. Standing on her toes she leaned up to give me a kiss on my jaw, making me smile.

"Thank you for the puppy" She said softly as she headed into the house.

----

"Flight twelve-thirty from Seattle to Dallas/Fort Worth will be boarding in fifteen minutes." The voice said over the intercom. Alice, who was currently sitting on my lap, hugged my neck tighter. I rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying to calm her down. I could feel the warm tears puddle on my shoulder.

"You know what this kind of reminds me of?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She shook her head.

"This reminds me of Armageddon. More specifically the good bye before he leaves to save the world." Okay maybe this is a bad idea.

"All my bags are packed I'm ready to go" She started singing weakly. I shifted her in my lap so I could see her face. I cupped her face in my hands as I wiped the trail of black her tears were leaving.

_You didn't wear the water proof stuff silly girl_, I teased in my head.

"That's the part. More specifically the chorus though." I smiled as she tilted her head.

"So kiss me and smile for me" I sang as she gave me a small smile kissing the corner of my mouth, obviously afraid of hurting me. I'll have to change that in a second.

"Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go"

"Now boarding rows forty-five through forty for American Airlines flight twelve-thirty at gate four" She climbed off my lap, allowing me to stand, knowing that my row would be called soon.

I pulled her close to me, peppering her bare shoulders with kisses, before leaving a lingering kiss on the side of her head. She held on to me tighter, making me want to say fuck it and not leave at all. But I knew I couldn't do that though, I needed to go to Texas. I needed to show my baby girl she was loved and wanted by at least one of her parents.

"Do you want me to call you when I have my lay over?" I asked her softly.

She nodded, "Yes." I lifted her head up to look at me.

"Baby, please don't cry." she bit her lip as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. I leaned down to kiss her. She was being gentle with her kiss.

_Damn it woman this is not going to be my goodbye kiss._

I growled against her lips slightly, pushing her closer to me. "Either kiss me properly woman, or the kind folks at Seattle International are going to get a nice show, staring _us_" I playfully teased, as I slid my hand down her back side and squeezed.

Thank God she fucking giggled. She twisted her fingers into my hair, still trying to be gentle with me as our kissed deepened. I felt her finger nails drag on my scalp, causing me to moan into her mouth.

"Now boarding rows thirty-nine through thirty for American Airlines flight twelve-thirty at gate four." I groaned against Alice's lips, as I started to pull myself apart from her.

I picked up my bag, watching her as she wrung her hands together.

"Alice I…" She looked at me her eyes wide. I wanted to tell her everything I was thinking.

_I love you._

_Love me._

_Marry me._

_Let have lots of babies._

_Come with me._

_I can't do this without you._

"I'll miss you," she gave me a sad smile as she held out her hand and I placed my keys in her hand. "Please be safe." I nodded giving her one last kiss goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I promised.

-----

I seriously need to consider paying the extra cash to take first class next time I fly out. The seats on this plane were not intended for someone over five and a half feet tall, that's for fucking sure.

I tried reading but believe it or not the civil war book was pissing me off with the inaccuracies. I tried writing some lyrics only to find out it was damned near impossible without my guitar or keyboard. I started to play solitaire on my laptop and got bored too quickly. When the flight attendant came around asking if I wanted head phones to watch the movie, I said no, just to kick myself in the ass because the movie seemed like it would have put me to sleep.

Finally the six hour portion of my trip was over. Honestly, I was beginning to think it would have been faster just to drive. But hey I was in my home state finally. If it weren't for the fact that my mother insisted she pick me up from the airport, I would have driven the six hours from Dallas to Fort Stockton.

I now had two hours to kill before I had to board for the flight to San Antonio. I slung my bag over my shoulder pulling out my cell phone as I headed outside of the airport.

I scrolled down to Alice's number, briefly looking at my watch. _Shit!_ It's two in the morning and she has finals.

_You're the dumbass that wanted to take the red-eye!_

I hit talk on the phone, just as I stepped outside. It rang twice and didn't even finish the second ring.

"Hey baby," she purred into the phone.

"That's my line."

"I can't call you baby?" she teased back. I could picture her lower lip pouting slightly. "Coco says 'Hi daddy'." She added. I was so fucking happy I got her that puppy.

"I have no problem with you calling me that, and give our baby girl a kiss for me."

"Okay baby. Was your flight okay?"

I scoffed, "I think the Umpa Loompa's invented the seating arrangements in the damn flying tin cans."

"You should have gone first class. I hear they give you heated blankets to sleep with and everything." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, well next time I decide to fly I'm doing that, or just not going. Hey did you put my iPod in my bag or is it in my luggage?" I knew she had it last, so I figured I would ask.

"It's in your carry on. I also put something for you in there."

I smirked as I put my bag down to look. "Did you now? Is it something I want to see outside in public or in the privacy of my room?"

"Well the thing in your carry on can be looked at anywhere." She said as my fingers touched the fabric of a shirt.

_How did I not notice that?_

"There's an envelope in your luggage. I suggest you open that when you have some alone time." She giggled.

_Envelope? What could be in… oh!_

"Speaking of 'alone time' gifts. Did you get my gift that was in a pretty little box on your bed?" I asked, as I lit a smoke.

_Jesus Christ, six hours in a tin can is too long without nicotine._

"Yeah," she said shyly. I bit my lip imagining her face when she saw it. I thought it was funny at first, a vibrator, remote controlled by a phone call. I imagined the possibilities that 'little friend' could hold for us, with me being in Texas when I decided to buy it for Alice. Whether or not we would use it while I was gone was up to her.

I also knew my Alice would probably be very embarrassed about said gift, so I made sure to label the card I left with it as "READ FIRST".

"Baby you did read the card first right?" My luck she would have opened that in front of Bella or worse, Ed.

"Yeah, I read it." That's all she's gonna give me about it?

"And?" I hedged.

"Ummm… Well, I like it. Hang on," I heard her put the phone down and what sounded like her getting off the bed. I could faintly hear her talking to Coco before she picked the phone back up. "Okay. What did you want me to do with it?"

_Wait, is she asking me how to use a vibrator?_

"Baby, that's a conversation I can't really have outside of the airport."

_Shit, I didn't offend her did I?_

"Okay, I know what to do with it and I get how it turns on," she held it against the phone so I could hear it vibrate, causing me to fucking blush. "Umm, like did _you _wanna talk to me while I do it?"

I cleared my throat as the images of the other nights activities flooded my thoughts.

"Well see baby, there's a trick to it. It's programmed to my phone," _Shit, how was I gonna explain this_. "And…well…if you wanted to, we could use that feature sometime while I'm away…" There I go feeling like a damned, horny, teenaged boy again.

"That could be hot and fun." She purred to me. Damn I need to change to subject before I do some degrading shit.

"We'll have to save that for another night," I cleared my throat, "how's Coco doing?"

_Yes, talk about the dog, nothing wrong or remotely sexual about that._

"Okay," she sounded slightly disappointed. "Hang on a second." Again she put the phone down and I could hear her talking to the dog again.

"She's good. She's so soft baby! And warm too! She's a good cuddler. I'm going to take her shopping after finals tomorrow and before I go to the studio." Damn, I forgot there was work still to be done. "How's your cigarette?"

_That was new._

"Does it bother you?"

"Um, no. I was just asking. Your flight seemed to suck so I was asking about the next thing. What did you want me to ask, 'is the stewardess hot?' Cause really, I don't want to think about that." She said the last part with anger.

_How in the hell did we get back to this?_

"My cigarette was great, thanks. I was just asking that because you've never mentioned it before. And they are called flight attendants now Alice. I was too busy trying to find something to put me to sleep, that I didn't even notice them. Why are you getting jealous all the sudden?" I know this was probably gonna cause a fight, but this wasn't like her.

"Nothing," she sighed. I almost believed her until I heard her groan, "fuck it. You're always fucking goo-goo eyed over fucking Maggie. What the fuck is that shit?! You fucking remember shit about her I barely know."

"Jesus Christ, Alice are you kidding me? Are we really having this fight? I remember details; it's a fucking neurosis for me okay? A down side of being a fucking ranch hand growing up. I thought it was fucking obvious that out of _any_ women I know, _you're_ the one I want to be with? What the fuck do you want from me?" Fuck she picked a great time to start this shit. "You know what, this has got to stop."

She was quiet, I could hear something that sounded like muffling crying but wasn't sure.

"Alice, just hear me out. We need to stop side stepping the issues. Obviously, this whole fucking ridiculous fantasy you created about me wanting a married woman has been bugging you for a while. Please, from now on just fucking tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It just hurts me and it shouldn't. I want your attention and the only woman who has your attention." She laughed sadly, "Your family doesn't count. Well, unless you want me to make a southern man joke."

I sighed, kicking myself mentally in the ass. "Baby, are you crying?"

She sniffled, "no…"

"You're a terrible liar Alice Cullen. And baby, you are _the only_ woman I ever see."

"I know. I'm stupid sometimes." I wanted to bash my head in at that statement.

"No Alice, you're not. You are far from stupid. This is new to both of us and we're learning together. Do me a favor, when we get off the phone, I want to you get your iPod and go to the playlist titled 'Forever'. Just listen to it, please?" I figured if I couldn't say that I loved her verbally, that I wanted to be with her forever, then maybe the music could tell her for me.

"Okay, I will. Umm…you want something to put you to sleep?"

"I would love you forever if you could help knock my ass out" I teased, well slightly.

"Okay, so listen to the Mozart I put on yours; it's the song I used to listen to when I was younger to fall asleep too. It's pretty. Think of me when you listen to it. But before that... listen to Say Ok...I know it's all 'thirteen year old pop princess' but it's a good song."

I chuckled at her defending the song. "Fine if we're gonna play that game, on my playlist you must listen to either 'Green Eyes' or 'All I want', deal?"

"Yes, deal." She agreed. I looked at my watch and realized it was time for me to head back in.

"Baby, you need to go to sleep, you have finals. Do you want me to call you when I land in San Antonio? It'll be eight o'clock by then."

"Yeah, please. I'm not gonna go running tomorrow. I've got to figure out what to do with Coco while I'm taking tests."

"I believe Rose is home while you're doing finals. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking care of her niece while Coco's mommy works hard."

"I'll ask her in the morning. I miss you already, but hey good news."

"Well, I love good news, what's up baby?"

When you get back it'll only be two more excruciating days until the best sex of your life." She reminded me. I could hear her grin.

"Well, baby, every time with you, is the best sex of my life." I said suavely, trying not to laugh as an elderly lady glanced me over.

"No pressure huh?" she laughed then sighed sadly. "I really do miss you."

"I miss you too Ali. I seriously don't know how I'm gonna go three days without holding you."

"Me too"

"Go to sleep woman, I'll call you when the tires hit the tarmac in San Antonio."

"Okay Jazzy, night." She made a kissy sound into the phone, adding to the huge fucking grin on my face before she hung up.

Once on the plane and in my seat I rummaged through my bag to find my iPod. That sneaky little Alice hid it inside of her shirt. I almost laughed when I saw she had put the yellow bunny shirt in there.

I put the ear pods in and scrolled through the playlists. "Surprise" was a new list and I knew it was from Alice. I went directly to the first song she mentioned, wasn't this the chick from that stupid movie Disney is making bank on?

"_It's a good song"_ I remembered her saying, so I gave it a chance. As I shrugged out of my jacket and balled it up to use as a pillow, I listened to the song. If it weren't so poppy sounding it would have been a good song. Then the bridge came on:

"_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me close and say_"

I stared at the iPod and yellow shirt that were sitting in my lap. If I knew my Alice, there was an underlying message from her. I just prayed I understood her correctly, as I switched to the Mozart song, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Kristin: -**grabs the oreos offers them to Robs-** So since that was one hell of a cliffy you think we should tell them a secret?

Robin: -**grabs an Oreo and twists open-** Hmm maybe we should... First off it's JPOV again next chapter.

Kristin: -**nods-** That it is... O.o are you practicing?

Robin: Always -**winks-**

Kristin: -**snorts-** You think Jazz is gonna practice while at his momma's?

Robin: -**shrugs-** maybe... -**giggles-**

Kristin: -**smirks-** I think it's up to the readers...

Robin: Always... and because we're review hoors... if we get I dunno....

Robin: I'll say 50 reviews combined, we might just post 17 early.

Kristin: ^_^ I'm game

Robin: ^.^ good.

Kristin: Until then! -**waves and runs-**

Robin: -**blows a kiss and runs away-**


	17. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** K- I don't own Twilight or Alice or Jasper, although Jacksper seems to own my every thought…

R- Alsper is ours. The plot line is ours. Jacksper pwns me.

**K:** Okay so first off, you guys are fucking awesome! Seriously we got 44 reviews on Chapter 16! And Robs and I had a talk and decided since we love you all _hard_ that we wanted to give you this treat. So here's something I know you all have been waiting for. Daddysper. I love him hard. And no dissin' how he acts at home :D Also We will Answer the reviews ya'll sent (lol to the reviews asking if they post on each account if it counts twice! Smart little readers ;) ) But no teasers since lookie here here's 17! –snorts- But since we're review hoors and you review this, you will get your taste of 18… make since? Sorry excuse me I'm working on 26 hours of being awake while writing this on only 3 hours of sleep! Yay!

**R**: OMG you guys rock! We got tons of reviews and even though we didn't hit 50 we were still in awe over how many we did get. Seriously we were so close! Thanks goes to the ladies on the thread, our tweets and our FB ladies for keeping us in stitches! Love everyone hard!

**Playlist suggestions: ** This one's easy piecey…. "Thank God I'm a Country Boy" by John Denver (Oh yes, I went there for this chapter –snorts-) and "Backwards" by Rascal Flatts.

**BIG THANKS TO AMBERSTAR63 for looking this over to give Kelci a break… hope you're enjoying the sun and drinks bb!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Welcome Home**

"Once again, on behalf of the captain and crew, thank you for choosing to fly with American Airlines!" the perky voice chirped over the intercom as the rest of the passengers got ready to get off the plane.

Fuck, I didn't choose this shit. It was the only airline with a somewhat direct path to my designation. I stood, waiting for a woman and her two children pass my aisle. I felt bad for her; she looked worn out and just plain fed up. From what I remember of the flight, her oldest wasn't being very cooperative for her.

I smiled at her as she gave me an apologetic smile, silently thanking God Momma was teaching Jordy manners.

Finally, it was my turn to get off the sardine can they called a plane. I was sore as fuck and wished more than ever that Alice was the one I would see outside the terminal waiting for me, but I knew that wasn't the case.

I saw my Momma first, she stood out in the crowd, it had to be the blond hair. It was still hard to believe she was in her early forties when you saw her. She looked more like my sister then my damned mother. As I got closer, I saw her smile down at someone, causing me to crane my neck to see who she was with.

"Jordy!" I yelled out and quickened my pace. Momma didn't tell me she was bringing her.

"Daddy!" She squealed as she let go of Momma's hand and ran to me. I dropped down to my knees, holding my arms open as she flung herself into my embrace.

"What are you doing here baby girl?" I asked and she giggled.

"Nana said I could come see you. Are you surprised daddy?" I peppered kisses all around her face to answer her. She giggled and squirmed, trying to push me away. I saw Momma come over with a smile on her face as she took in the site Jordy and I were making.

"Hey Momma," I said to her as I released Jordy and stood up.

"Jasper Thomas, where are your glasses?" She scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"I had a great flight Momma, it was long and I'm sore but I'm here safe. Thanks for asking." I replied sarcastically. She clicked her tongue at me, no doubt ready to lecture me but Jordy took my attention away.

"Daddy! We match!" She said excitedly as she pointed at my shirt. I looked down at my black Beatles shirt, and looked over to notice Jordy was wearing the pink and white shirt Alice had given her.

"So we do baby girl." I laughed, not only were we wearing a Beatles shirt, we were both wearing dark jeans, and chucks. Granted mine were black and hers were pink. I just found it odd.

"Hey baby girl, I need to let Alice know I landed. Can I send her a picture?" I asked. Jordan straightened out her shirt and pushed her long hair off her shoulders.

"Daddy?" Her smile fell some, "will I get to meet Alice?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Why don't you join Jordy in the picture Jasper? I'm sure Alice would love that." My mother smiled as she took my phone from my hands. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Momma," I said softly. She looked at me a moment and nodded. She knew what I was trying to say.

I went to stand by Jordan and wasn't sure what to do. Finally, she just grabbed my hands to make me stand behind her.

"Say fuzzy pickles!" Momma called out before hitting the camera button. I'm sure Alice is gonna love the look on my face. Momma handed me the phone back, as she took Jordy's hand and began walking towards the luggage area.

Quickly I entered in Alice's number to send the picture with the caption "I landed and look who says hi!" with it.

Just as I put the phone back into my pocket and reached out for my bag, a very distinct lyric came from my pocket.

"I don't know who you think you are,

But before the night is through"

I quickly dropped my bag before the next line could start playing, silencing the phone as I pulled it out. I looked over at my mother; her eyebrows practically reached her hair line as she kept from laughing.

I didn't need to see the name of the caller, only one person I knew would use that song for her ring tone.

"Hey baby," I answered slightly flustered.

"Hey, are you okay? Is this a bad time?"

"No baby, I'm fine… just didn't know someone reprogrammed my phone." I explained, by now Momma was laughing.

"Sorry," she giggled, "I just thought it was appropriate."

"It is," I smirked, "Luckily I got to it before Jordan heard something I wouldn't know how to explain." I grabbed my bag, and nodded at Momma letting her know I was ready.

I heard Alice gasp as what I said registered with her, "Ohmygawd. I didn't think. I'm sorry baby." I laughed.

"It's okay. No harm done. I guess this is something we're both gonna have to get used to, huh?" Just then Jordan looked up and smiled at me.

"Daddy, is that Alice?" She asked. I smiled and nodded at her. "Hi Alice!" She stood on her toes to try and call into the phone.

"Did you catch that?" I asked.

"Yeah, tell her 'Hi Angel'. Or Jordy, if that's weird…" She trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey princess" I called out to Jordy. She turned around to look at me. "Ali says, 'Hi Angel'." I smiled as Jordy clapped happily and ran to catch up with momma.

"Baby, it's not weird, at least I don't think it is. She wants to meet you, you know?" I said to Alice.

"Yeah, she told me, I wish I could've gone with you. Stupid finals." I laughed because I could see her pouting at the last part. "Coco says hi Daddy and she misses you by the way."

"As much as I would have loved you coming home with me, I don't know if my mom would have been too happy with only a few days to embarrass me. And I miss Coco too." My mother smirked and clicked her tongue at me again as we got to her car.

"Momma, seriously? An Escape?" I asked bewildered. I heard Alice laugh at me.

"Well Jasper Thomas, it has the room I need, and it's good for the environment." She informed as she opened the hatch for me.

"But Momma, it's a Ford." She rolled her eyes.

"Say's the boy who's first truck was a Ford."

"Yep, and I had to fix or repair it daily."

"That was only after Rose taught you baby boy." She teased helping Jordy into the car. Alice was laughing harder now.

"Oh you think this is funny Ms. Cullen?" I asked playfully.

"I just love hearing how you are with your mom, it's cute. And yes it's damn funny." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hey Momma, she thinks we're cute." I informed her as I got in.

"Fudge, I know I look good. You on the other hand," She smiled as she ruffled my hair.

"Momma!" I whined. I hated that shit as a kid.

"I just thank the lord you got rid of that nasty black. Now you just need to start wearing your glasses more." She chided as she started the car.

"Help me," I whispered into the phone.

"I fully agree your glasses make you look fucking sexy. Not that you aren't all the time… I just love me a geeky Jazz." I felt my neck heat up, slouching in my seat hoping to hide it.

_I can't believe she just said that._

"Oh no Jazzy, what'd she say? You only get like that when you're embarrassed," Momma laughed.

"Nothing Momma, I just think it's 'gang up on Jasper morning'."

"I love you daddy!" Jordy chirped from the backseat. I turned to smile at her.

"I love you too baby girl." She smiled widely as she continued to watch whatever was on the DVD player.

"Yeah well, I love me a relaxed Alice," I thought quickly, "and I mean the Alice who wears jeans, no make-up and just chills. Granted no matter what you're still fu… damned beautiful." I said into the phone.

"Awww, my baby boy's in love!" Momma teased, but I knew that look, she wasn't teasing. I just smiled sheepishly at her.

"What about sweat pants and tank tops… with flip flops? I'm working that look right now." Damn, she had to mention sweats and tank tops didn't she? Memories of the dressing room started invading my head. "I like your mom by the way."

"You know I'm a sucker for that look Ali." I looked over my mom. "You like Momma huh? Wanna trade mothers?"

"Pssh, I bet Alice is a better child then you ever were."

"Ahh, I dunno…I scared my mom, dad and Ed to death a few times… I dunno if she'd want me." She paused for a moment and then said, "You better be a sucker for this look, now whenever I wear it I… well I should stop."

_Please God, let me get home without a hard on…_

"She said that she scared her family a few times and doesn't think you would want her." Momma quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Put her on speaker." This was not a request.

"Baby, I think Momma wants to talk to you directly. Hold on while I put you on speaker." I looked back and saw Jordy had already fallen asleep, as I pushed the button on the phone. "Momma, did she sleep okay?" I nodded my head in Jordy's direction.

Momma's grip tightened on the steering wheel, "Maria," was her response.

"All right I got her on speaker… You still there Ali?"

"Yeah, hi Mrs… erm… Momma." Momma smiled brightly at Alice calling her that.

"Good morning dear. Now what do you mean I wouldn't want you? I would love to have you as a daughter!" I smiled proudly at my mom. "And if my son here ever gives you any trouble, you simply tell him 'to pick a switch'."

"Mom!"

"Um… I just scared the bejesus out of everyone all the time…" she stammered. _Thanks mom you made her nervous._ "I don't even know what a switch is, so he could lie to me…" Momma laughed.

"Well that was a very honest answer dear. And my boy better not be lying to his love." I glared at her, and she gave me the 'I dare you to say otherwise' look I was all too familiar with. "And a switch, my dear is something that will strike fear into any southern man's heart." I shook my head. "Don't deny it Jasper Thomas, just me mentioning it is making you get all shifty." She laughed again.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Alice, this boy has caused more trouble than Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn combined."

"I wasn't that bad, Momma," I rolled my eyes at her insinuation.

"Oh no? Did you tell Alice the story about the chickens?"

"I've heard about the goats… and something about telling Bella to try tipping the cow with the horns" I slapped my palm to my face.

"Oh dear lord!" Momma laughed, "Please tell me he did not try to tell you he didn't know what he was doing with the steer!"

"Oh no, he told me the truth…"

"Good, don't need you two starting off with lies. So when do I expect to meet you Alice? Oh and we'll need to set up a time that would work for your parents, I would love to meet them too."

_Holy shit, what was it with our mothers?_

"Umm, I'll have to ask my mom. They go to Corpus Christi every summer for a few weeks… but I'm not sure. I'd love to meet you… I just uh, Jasper did you ask Billy about that yet?"

_Holy shit, I'm included in this conversation?!_

"Uh, yeah. He's said if the album is well received and then when we're on tour we'll make some stops in Texas."

"Oh goodie! And maybe by that time we can have a big family dinner." Momma beamed.

"Sounds good momma," I glanced down at my watch, "Baby, don't you have to leave for finals?"

"I'm driving and talking on my blue tooth…" I groaned at her nonchalant comment, "yeah, I know, don't lecture me…" she added.

"Just please be careful Alice." I said softly.

"I'm here though, wish me luck…"

"Good luck Alice!" Momma called out, I turned the speaker phone off and put the phone back to my ear.

"Good luck beautiful, even though you won't need it because you're such a smart cookie." I teased. "Miss you…" I added softly.

"I miss you… so much more than you know."

"I'll call you tonight, so I expect a full report on your day, as well as Coco's. Bye Ali…" Damn it I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but I was scared shitless.

"Yes sir… Bye Jazz." And with that she was gone.

I smiled and looked back at Jordy again. "So what the fuck did Maria do now?"

----

Finally four hours later after several cups of coffee and a very long, very hot shower I was home and relaxed. I knew tomorrow wouldn't be like this so I was content just hanging out with the girls.

After lunch, Jordy showed me her room. I hadn't seen it since I left and it was strange seeing the same pink walls I painted more than five years ago now hold the drawings she had made over the years.

We even played 'house', which was odd for me. She didn't want me to play Daddy, she wanted to be the 'Mommy' and I was to be the baby. I laughed when she said it was time to burp me, smacking me on the back. After a while she started to get sad.

I pulled her over to sit in my lap, "What's a matter baby girl?"

She looked up at me, her blue-green eyes moist with tears. "I'm sorry I made you leave Nana and Twilight."

"What gives you that idea Jordy?"

"Momma said you didn't love me, so you left Nana and Twilight so you could get away from me. Nana always seems so sad when Momma comes to get me. I'm a bad girl cause I make everyone mad or sad."

"Jordan," I sighed, "I didn't leave because of you baby." She looked up at me, hiccupping as her tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you Jordy. You're my daughter and I will never stop loving you. Nana loves you too and she's only sad because you're leaving…she gets lonely you know."

She nodded, "But Mommy is so mad all the time and I don't think Nana does anything to make her mad. I don't like it when she's mean to Nana" She shook her head vigorously to make her point.

"I don't know what to say baby girl. I can't speak for your Momma." She nodded and sniffled.

"Do you think I can live with you and Alice soon Daddy?" She asked softly.

I held her tighter, "I hope so baby girl." And I truly did. "I saw your Nana has some fresh carrots and I think I know someone who would love to have some." I smiled down at her as her eyes lit up.

"Twilight!" she jumped up, bouncing in place. "Oh daddy! Twilight's gonna be so happy to see you! She misses you so much daddy. I know cause she's my best friend and I put a picture of you in her room so she can see you every day before bed." She beamed up at me.

"Well, let's go say hello." As soon as I got up she ran out of the room. I followed behind biting my lip as she went flying down the stairs, probably not the best thing for her to do, but I didn't know if I should tell her to stop.

"Jordan Marie Whitlock, no running in the house!" I heard Momma yell at her.

"Yes ma'am," came the timid response. Momma gave me a look when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Now you two don't get all muddy. Dinner's fixin' to be ready and I expect you cleaned up and ready when I call for ya!" She hollered after us as Jordy pulled me outside.

I was glad to see that Jordan was a natural around Twilight. I remember when Momma first got her from the ASPCA as a foul, poor thing, always skittish around new people. She instantly became attached to me though, Momma said it was because horses were a great judge of character and she could tell I had a kind heart.

I had never seen Twilight so excited. I tried to protect Jordan because I was a little nervous she might accidently trample her, but when Twilight nipped at my shirt, I knew I had nothing to worry about, she'd never hurt her.

I tacked up Twilight and helped Jordy up into the saddle. I watched as she showed me what she knew, my girl was born to ride. After a while she wanted me to ride with her and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Momma hollered for us to come to dinner, so I gave Jordy a piggy ride back to the house. Momma beamed at us as we came in, we were laughing at a story about her and her girlfriend from school, Maya.

After dinner, momma told Jordy to get ready for bed while I was to help with clean up.

"She's more like you then you know, Jasper," Momma said breaking the silence. I looked up from the pan I was scrubbing to see her leaning against the counter, her arms folded over her chest and she was smiling.

"Well, she obviously has my appetite," I joked while shaking my head. How that little girl was able to eat two full bowls of chili and three pieces of corn bread was beyond me.

Momma laughed, "Yes, it almost as if I'm cooking for the three stooges again. But that's not what I mean, she's perceptive, charismatic and she knows things."

I just nodded.

"And she has your stubborn as a bull temper. Did she tell you about Maya?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, she told me that was her best friend besides Twilight."

Momma shook her head, "No, Jordan is Maya's protector. She stood up to a nine year old for Maya." She sighed. "Apparently, Jordan called this older girl a 'slut like my momma' as she took a swing at her." She informed me. I placed the bowl back in the sink and grabbed the edge of the counter.

"Why does Maria subject her to that? I don't get it. She wasn't like that when we were younger. And to leave my fucking daughter in the car while she's blowing God knows what!" I spat. Momma placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Baby boy, you can't let your anger get to you tomorrow. Jordan needs you now more than ever," she paused, "I know you have Alice now and I'm glad, but honey, you two need Jordan too." I gave her a questioning look. "I see it in your eyes Jasper. I've only seen that look two other times, and I know you are meant to be with her. The three of you are meant to be a family." She chuckled and she rinsed the bowl. "Or should I say four of you," she smirked.

"Momma, Coco's a dog." She nodded. "And what two times Momma?" She smiled and wandered off. I shook my head. No wonder Bella and Rose were so cryptic in their answers. They learned from the master.

"Do remember that trip to the beach when you were eight?" She asked coming back in with a photo album.

I laughed, "no, not really... why?" She smiled as she flipped open the book. She pointed her manicured finger at a picture of me and a dark haired girl. I looked up at her. "That ain't Bells." I said dumbly.

"You're right it's not. You were so upset about me yelling at you that you stormed off to the beach after your daddy told you to cool off. I, of course, was worried about the tide and followed you. Little did I know this little girl would get to you first." I looked from the picture to my mom and back. "You don't remember what happened?"

"Momma, you do realize how much pot I smoked growing up right?" I joked.

"Jasper, this little girl, right here, gave you a kiss and ran off. And rather than you being a boy about it, you started to run after her. When I stopped you, you had tears in your eyes. You were sad cause she left. And when I asked you what happened, you said 'she kissed me.' You my son had this look that was beyond anything a mother could hope to see. It was as if you had seen your future and knew what you wanted."

"Momma, that's crazy! I was only eight!"

"No, Jasper its fate." She said firmly.

"Momma, if its fate," I shrugged, "Where is she now?"

"Remember that girl when you were nineteen?"

"Momma," I sighed, "what are you getting at?"

"That was the second time I saw that look in your eyes. I remember when you came in from the rain, shivering as all hell, but purely excited. I also remember the crushed look on your face when you came back from looking for her." I stared at my mother like she was crazy. "Jasper, it was the same look you had when the little girl left you on the beach. That's when you changed." I shook my head.

"Momma, the only girl I knew at nineteen was Maria."

"Jasper, I'm talking about Forks."

_I was standing in the living room. It was stuffy and dusty. The pictures seemed old and faded, as if they died the same time as their owner did. I could hear the voices of the lawyer and Bella coming in from the kitchen, every now and then someone would sniffle or sob._

_Five years ago we lost Charlie. Five years seems like forever for most, but for us, it seems like yesterday. The one man in my fucking life was stolen from me. But it wasn't just about me. My momma lost her big brother, her best friend. Bella lost the only parent she had and the life she had in Forks. _

_My vision passed over an old photo, a picture of me and Bells, each of us hugging Charlie's legs as he laughed at the camera. _

"_Of course you're welcome to take whatever you like from the house. And whatever you leave Ms. Swan we will take care of for you." The bastard tried to sound as if he cared. You didn't know him asshole, my mind screamed at the bastard that dared to step foot in this house. I heard Bella sob a little and instantly I heard my mom trying to sooth her._

_Suddenly I felt as if I was being choked, smothered. Maybe it was both. Either way I needed to get the fuck out of here._

_Once outside, I took a deep breath. I was gonna have to get used to that, the air here was moist and I was used to the dry air of Texas, but damn I needed to get out of there. Nothing good ever came out of that fucked up mess. _

_Except Jordan, I'll never regret my baby girl, even if I never get to meet her. The sound of giggling pulled me out of my thoughts as my head snapped to the direction of the sound. There was a girl, she was laughing and I saw she was trying to cover for the fact she had lost her balance. She was different from what I was used to, most of the girls back home who vied for my attention were overly done and fake... kind of like Barbie dolls, but not this girl. As she made her way towards me I took in her whole look; she was short, her baggy jeans making that fact even more evident. She seemed as if she wanted to be something else, as if she was afraid to show off the woman she was, so she hid behind her tomboy exterior and yet, she was breathtakingly beautiful._

_She was in front of me now, chewing at her gum as she flipped her long black hair behind her. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what she was doing here. Her eyes locked on to mine. I felt my breathing hitch. That green, so expressive and mysterious at the same time. It was the same green that's been my favorite color ever since I could remember._

"_Hey," she finally spoke. I shoved my hands in my pocket, suddenly feeling as if I didn't deserve to be in her company, but couldn't keep my gaze from hers._

"_Hey," I answered back lamely. She smirked at me. Great, she probably knows I'm a fucking lowlife._

"_Why you standing out here… it's gonna rain." She pointed to the sky above us. _

'_No shit captain obvious', I thought as I bit back a chuckle, looking up briefly to humor her. I met her gaze and shrugged._

"_So it is," after all this is Washington, one of the rainiest places in the United States. I wondered if she felt the need to point out the rain because she figured I wasn't a local._

_Fuck figuring, it was pretty damn obvious the minute I opened my mouth. Sure Forks was the west coast version of a hick town, but they didn't have the drawl I had._

_She moved closer to me, the breeze picking up some and causing her hair to flutter. Suddenly the scent of coconut filled my nostrils; it took my breath away and reminded me of summer. She was closer to me now, so close I could feel the heat radiating of her body, I felt my breath return, so fast in fact I felt as if I might hyperventilate as I looked down at her._

_Jesus she's short. She raised her chin to peer up at me, her long black lashes framing her perfect almond shaped eyes. Green eyes… why was that so familiar? _

"_Did you get into a fight with your 'rents?" She smiled up at me and I noticed the flecks of gold in her eyes. Huh, that was unique I thought and I looked away for a moment. Something about her eyes and her scent reminded me of summers in Corpus Christi._

_I shook my head. You're just insane Jasper._

"_Nah," I smirked as I reached out, hooking my finger into the belt loop just above the pocket of her jeans. It was as if I was on auto pilot, but all I knew is once she was as close as she was to me, I was calm. I felt like I could breathe, that things would be okay. What the hell was that all about?_

"_It's just… complicated," I cocked my head to the side as I pulled her closer, close enough that her feet were between mine, our legs brushing against each other. "You always talk to strangers?" She laughed a little._

"_Nope" she responded popping the p. "You just looked…" her eyes narrowed as her tongue stuck out some. I smiled. "Kind of lost" I raised an eyebrow at her._

_I was lost. Or at least I think I was. I know I felt it earlier, when we left Texas, but up until this point, I didn't feel it. I felt like I was home, where I belonged. But that feeling wasn't here until she was._

_She shrugged, "Well, for one thing, I've never seen you around and trust me, I would have noticed." She placed a hand on my shoulder, her fingers ghosting along my neck, "and you looked kind of sad." Her eyes danced across my face, no doubt trying to read me._

_I gave her a small smile, surprised at how close she was to the truth. "What are you psychic?" I teased._

_She smirked, "ha, I only wish." Her smile faltered, "Why are you sad?"_

"_Well, it's mighty kind of you to care, but there's no need to concern yourself with me." I looked off to side._

"_Well," she used one hand to move my head so I was facing her again. "You better not do anything stupid," she smirked then shook her head, "I'm involved now, you jump and I'm gonna have to jump in after you." _

_Did she? Oh my fucking God she did._

_My shoulders started to shake as I tried to keep from laughing; sure it was cute that she felt like she needed to protect me. But for fucks sake, to quote Titanic!_

"_So I take it I'm Rose in this relationship?" I teased, feeling the laughter creeping up. She snickered, her cheeks tingeing pink as she looked at our feet. "Come on," I coaxed getting her to look up. "I'm sorry, but that was cute. What stupid shit were you referring to?"_

_She licked her lips; my eyes immediately dart to her lips, noticing the shape of them for the first time. The way her bottom lip was fuller then the upper one, almost asking to be sucked on. I bit my own lip to keep from kissing her._

_Jesus Christ, she was fucking beautiful._

"_You know this is a small town right? We have like a liquor store and a grocery store. If you rob one everyone will know and then I'm the dumbass that assisted and because I have nowhere else to go…" She shrugged, "my cute little ass will end up in jail."_

_I winced when she mentioned being arrested. I had been, and I was grateful my uncle had been six feet under; unable to see it happen when it went down. _

"_Well, I could think of better things to do in this small town then get you in trouble Miss." What the hell are you saying Jasper?_

'_Well… if you're not robbing anything…" She looked me over and smiled. "You don't seem like a rapist or a kidnapper…" I'm not, but what the hell was she doing talking to me? She brought up valid points. What if I was one of those things?_

"_What's got you so down?" the sadness in her voice broke me from my internal ranting. Her beautiful green eyes were wide with worry. _

_I sighed, "Long story." I explained lamely. "And as you said, it's gonna rain."_

_She smirked again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Fuck the rain" she said simply. If it weren't for the pink in her cheeks, I would have been convinced that, that was a normal response._

"_That doesn't sound pleasurable." I joked. I licked my bottom lip slightly, my eyes once again darting to her lips._

"_So…" She started, cocking her head to the side some. "Would a kiss make it better?" From her? Fuck yes!_

_I pulled her closer, my arms sliding around her waist. "Are you offering?" I smirked at her._

_She bit her lip as the corners curled up into a smile. "It depends on your answer."_

_I gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "It's not nice to play with ones emotions ma'am." She stood on her toes, bracing herself on my shoulders as she leaned up closer to me._

"_I would never play with your emotions." Her voice held such conviction to her statement I was momentarily stunned. I saw her gaze move to my own lips. I cupped her face in my hands, as I slowly moved in. Our lips brushed together softly, as if testing the waters. _

_I could taste her breath, rich with the winter fresh flavor of her gum, when I inhaled against her mouth. She pulled away slightly, again standing on her toes, as she took my hat off, tossing it towards the front door._

"_You really shouldn't hide" She said softly, as her finger nails dragged along my scalp while she ran her fingers through my hair. _

_Those four words, felt like a life jacket. I crushed my lips to hers. She fisted her hands in my hair, pulling me closer as our mouths moved together. I needed to taste her and I needed it now. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, this time tasting cherries. She moaned slightly as she allowed me entrance to her tongue._

_I bent my knees a little, grabbing the back of her thighs. Instantly she jumped up knowing what I wanted. 'She's fucking perfect', I thought as I held her up and she wrapped her legs around me. _

_Our kiss became more desperate, our tongues taking turns to tease each other as the sky opened up. The icy raining hit us, causing her to shiver. I moved so I could shelter from the rain, pressing her against the siding of the house. She squeaked a little, no doubt surprised by my sudden change. _

'_You shouldn't do this Jasper! You know you don't want to hurt her!' My mind yelled at me, causing me to pull away a little. My breathing was ragged as I looked at her. She too, was panting, and I could tell she didn't want to stop either. _

_I moved to her neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh as I continued to her shoulders. I moved the strap of her tank top and bra some, allowing more access to her flesh. She ground her hips into me, causing me to moan against her._

_On its own volition, my hand slipped underneath her tank top, the touch of her flesh making my fingers tingle. My fingers gently traced the seam of her bra underneath her breast before, I squeezed it some._

_She moaned slightly, tugging on my hair, pulling my mouth back to hers. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth before sliding her tongue into my mouth. I groaned as her tongue massaged mine, the taste of winter fresh over whelming me._

_The rain started to fall harder and that's when the hail started. People say hail is a normal occurrence when the moisture in the air mixes with the cold. But in this case, I say it's a sign from God, telling me to leave this angel in my arms alone. _

'_Well fuck off. For once I feel like I belong here in this moment!' I thought, just before I was pelted in the head with the hail._

"_Fuck," I growled, lowering her to her feet. I took her hand, and started to run to the willow tree at the base of the drive way. Under it we were protected from the hail._

"_So where you from?" She asked me, as she snaked her arms around me. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. _

"_Ain't it obvious baby?" She rolled her eyes._

"_It's obvious you're from the south. But where?"_

"_Texas."_

_She smirked at me, "Do they really make 'em bigger in Texas?" she asked, blushing fire in the process._

"_Well," I chuckled. "I am tall… and I have big feet"_

_Her mouth popped open out of shock then snapped shut as she quickly turned redder. "Umm… do you ride bulls too?"_

_I shook my head, "No, my momma didn't want to worry too much about me. So I rode bronco instead." I laughed shaking my head. "I am the epitome of a cowboy."_

_By now she was scarlet. "I'm really sorry." She said the embarrassment rich in her voice. "I think I was born in the gutter." She shook her head and leaned her forehead into my chest. I chuckled and pulled her closer. _

"_Any other questions?" I smiled as she shook her head._

"_No, 'cause everything I say can be turned into something dirty and I think I have mortified myself enough for one day."_

"_I bet I could top your mortification." She looked up at me and cocked her eyebrow up._

"_How?" I sighed, licking my lip._

"_Do you listen to country music?" _

_She laughed, "Does Country Grammar count?" She asked. I laughed shaking my head._

"_No… Okay so this is what I'm gonna do, but swear to me you ain't gonna laugh, 'cause I suck. But I'm gonna sing a song for you."_

_She nodded, "Okay, I swear." I sighed again and cleared my throat._

_The first verse of the song was slower, something you would typically expect from a country song. I took her hand in mine, stepping back some._

"_I was sitting on a bar stool_

_In a barbecue joint in Tennessee_

_When this ole boy walked in_

_And he sat right down next to me_

_I could tell he'd been through some hard times_

_There were tear stains on his old shirt_

_And he said you wanna know what you get_

_When you play a country song backwards"_

_I spun her around once, smiling at her when I saw her laughing. I pulled her close to me again. Winking at her, to let her know it gets better._

"_You get your house back_

_You get your dog back_

_You get your best friend Jack back_

_You get your truck back_

_You get your hair back_

_Ya get your first and second wives back_

_Your front porch swing_

_Your pretty little thing_

_Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring_

_Your get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley_

_First night in jail with Charlie_

_Sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd_

_But that's what you get when you play a country song backwards"_

_She started laughing hysterically. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I like your voice," she got out between laughs. I smiled, my hands moving to her back. I slid them into the back pockets of her jeans, as I made us rock back and forth to the song._

"_Well I never heard it said quite like that_

_It hit me in the face cause that's where I'm at_

_I almost fell flat out on the floor_

_He said wait a minute that's not all there's even more"_

"_No way!" She laughed some more, as she slid her hands up my chest to lock them around my neck._

"_You get your mind back_

_Your nerves back_

_Your first heart attack back_

_You get your pride back_

_You get your life back_

_You get your first real love back_

_You get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machine_

_You get the pond and the lawn_

_The bail and the mower_

_You go back where you don't know her_

_It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd_

_But that's what you get_

_When you play a country song backwards"_

"_Oh play that song'_

"_Yee-haw!!!"_

"_We sat there and shot the bull about how it would be_

_If we could turn it all around and change this c-r-a-p"_

_She snorted at that. _

"_You get your house back_

_You get your dog back_

_You get your best friend Jack back_

_You get your truck back_

_You get your hair back"_

_She surprised me humming along to it; she was dancing more to it, making me laugh as I tried to sing._

"_Ya get your first and second wives back_

_Your front porch swing_

_Your pretty little thing_

_Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring_

_Your get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley_

_First night in jail with Charlie_

_You get your mind back_

_Your nerves back_

_Your first heart attack back_

_You get your pride back_

_You get your life back_

_You get your first real love back_

_You get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washing machine_

_You get the pond and the lawn_

_The bail and the mower_

_You go back where you don't know her_

_It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd"_

_I dipped her back as I sang the last two lines, slow and drawn out._

"_But that's what you get_

_When you play a country song backwards"_

_I pulled her back up and she was laughing, her eyes alive with excitement, the gold flecks dancing with her laugher._

"_Are you sure that's a real song?" She asked me. I feigned being hurt by her accusation._

"_Why would I lie to a pretty little thing like you about a song as awesome as that?" I teased._

"_Well I've never heard it before."_

"_Well then, I feel privileged to be the one that introduced it to you." I smiled smugly at her. "I was the first to sing it to you, and now whenever you hear it, you'll think of me." She smiled back up at me still laughing. Just the mere sight of her smile took my breath away, as she nodded._

"_What's your name beautiful?" I asked, once we both calmed down from laughing. She went to open her mouth, do doubt to answer me, but snapped it shut as some guy in his leather jacket and beanie called out._

"_Mary!" he yelled in our direction, glaring at me. I looked down at her, catching her rolling her eyes._

"_I've got to go" she said sadly, pulling herself away from me. I nodded, suddenly feeling empty again when she was no longer in my arms._

"_Bye Mary," I said to her. She turned to look at me over her shoulder, giving me a smile, waving as she got into his car._

"Mary…" I said softly.

"What was dear?" Momma asked looking up from the fridge.

"Mary, the girl from Forks, holy shit Momma," she turned to look at me. I gave her a hug. "Do you know what this means?"

"No baby boy, what?" but the smile on her face told me otherwise.

"I found her Momma. I finally found her!"

"Who Jasper?"

"Mary, Momma," I couldn't believe I didn't see it before, "Mary is Alice… Alice is Mary!"

"That's wonderful Jasper. Do you think she's the same girl?" I chuckled. I now knew it was the same girl from the funeral.

"Well, I know she was at Charlie's funeral." Momma gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head. "A misunderstanding on both parts, led to some stupid things." I offered.

"It's her Jasper, I know it," Momma said, but was stopped from continuing as Jordy bounced into the kitchen.

"Nana, can I have a tea party with daddy before I go to bed?" Momma nodded at her before smiling widely at me. I knew that look, something was up.

Jordy took me by the hand and led me up to her room. "Daddy, this is a girly tea party so Nana and I have to make you up." She pointed at the chair next to her tea table. "Sit there and I'll go get Nana," she explained before running out of the room.

A few moments later momma came back with Jordy on her heels. She handed me a brunette wig. "Put this on Jasper." Momma instructed as she tried to bite back the laughter. I did as I was told; silently thanking God that Alice had finals and couldn't see this.

"Kay Daddy, make a kissy face like this," Jordy instructed as she puckered her lips.

"Why?" I asked. Momma started chuckling.

"Because Daddy. Every proper lady wears lip gloss to an outing."

"But I'm not a proper lady," I retorted. Jordy pouted, causing me to give in. "Fine, you win." I sat there as she applied the lip gloss. I didn't even want to know how it was that my five year old knew how to apply this stuff.

_Christ, I'm never going to live this down if Emmett ever finds out._

"There now you need to put these on," Jordy said as she handed me a tiara and pink feathered boa.

"Princess, I shouldn't wear this…" She laughed.

"Daddy, every girl wears a head piece to afternoon tea, duh." She put on her pink cowgirl hat and started to pour our 'tea'. I put the stuff on, and looked back at Momma who was laughing harder now.

Just as I looked back at her I heard the 'click' of the camera before my brain had registered the flash.

"Momma!" I jumped up as she ran out the hall way laughing. I could hear Jordan laughing too.

"Oh Alice is gonna love this one!" Momma sang as she ran down the stairs.

"Momma please, if you love me you'll delete that right now!" I called after her trying to catch up with her.

"What's a matter Jazzy? You don't feel pretty?" She teased as we began to make laps around the couch.

"Momma please, you're gonna scare her!" Momma just laughed and stopped, holding out the phone so I could take it.

I snatched it from her just in time to see the notification that the picture text was sent to three recipients.

"Momma who…"

"Bella, Alice and of course, Rose." Her smile was one of triumph. The women in my family are out to kill me.

A few moments later my phone went nuts with text messages. More or less from Emmett saying I should pray I never get thrown in prison cause I would make a 'pretty bitch'.

The one text I did answer was from Alice.

_How is it that you make a prettier girl then I do? ~ Ali_

What the hell do I say to that? Thanks, glad you'd still fuck me like this. No, 'cause she never said that, she merely said that I was prettier than her.

I snorted as I typed in a response.

_Do need my geek glasses? You're 100 times prettier than me! ~ Jazz Man_

After getting Jordan to stop with the giggles, I read her a chapter of _Charlotte's Web_, having a sense of déjà vu as I did it. She would respond like Bella did when momma read this to us as kids.

By the time I was done with the chapter she was fast asleep, hugging the bear Alice and I gave her. I pulled the blanket up over her, tucking her in and giving her a kiss goodnight.

I went to my room striping down and finally checking my phone again. Alice had sent me another text.

_Yeah you know you'd do yourself. Hell I'd switch teams! ~ Ali_

_Oh, very funny! What are you hanging out with Em today? ~ Jazz Man_

_Why are you dressed like that anyway? ~ Ali_

_Tea parties are apparently for girls only. Jordy said I needed to look the part. ~ Jazz Man_

_Ahh, okay that makes sense ~Ali_

_I'm glad someone understands, cause I sure as hell don't. I'm sorry baby but I need to get to bed, court in the AM. I miss you xox ~ Jazz Man_

_ok I miss you too xoxoxo ~ Ali_

If only she knew that when I say I missed her it meant so much more than that.

---

Momma walked towards my truck. Her usual laid back appearance masked by the simple black pant suit she was wearing. Her blond curls pulled back off her face, making her seem more like a business woman, then a rancher. I rolled the window down as she approached.

"Because Jordy is in my custody, I'm not gonna be able to sit in for the main part of the hearing," she said regretfully.

"Momma, its fine. I would rather Jordan didn't hear the shit Maria is no doubt gonna bring up." She nodded before patting my cheek.

"Make sure you get your tie on Jasper Thomas." She reminded me as she went to her car.

-----

"Case number three-seven-four-p-c-t-x. Whitlock versus Salas, All rise for the honorable Judge Deaton."

I stood with my lawyer, quickly glancing to the other side where Maria stood with hers.

In just the short period of time since I last saw her, she looked as if she'd wasted away. She had to be forty pounds lighter and her face was sunken in, basically, she looked like complete shit. She glared over at me and despite her ragged appearance, her anger and hate for me was even more than evident in her dark brown eyes as they locked onto mine.

"In the matter of custody of female minor Jordan Marie Whitlock, we have come here to determine the paternity of said child. Then the hearing will be given. I would like to remind you both that a decision may not be made today. Which if that is the case, the court order of temporary guardianship to Samantha Whitlock-Hale will stand as it does today." The judge explained.

"Will Mr. Whitlock please stand before the court?" She asked not looking up from her documents.

I stood from my seat, straightening my tie and waited to see what was going to happen. Yes, at this point I was scared shitless.

"Are you Jasper Thomas Whitlock?"

"Yes your honor"

"And is it correct for the court to assume that your lawyers requested the DNA test to determine the paternity of Jordan Marie Whitlock at your insistence?" She looked at me now, her expression was unreadable.

"That is correct your honor."

"And Mr. Whitlock, what if turns out you are not the biological father of this child? Do you intend to continue with the hearing seeing as you would have no rights to the child?"

_She's my fucking kid lady!_ My mind screamed at her.

I cleared my throat before answering the judge, trying my best to get the anger boiling up to go down.

"Honestly, your honor. I would still like to pursue this, whether I am the biological father or not. I believe it to be in the best interest for Jordan to be removed from her mother's custody and placed into the custody of someone who will not cause her harm, whether it is physical or emotional."

"Objection, your honor! Mr. Whitlock has nothing to base his claim on whether or not the child is in any harm while in the custody of her mother." Maria's lawyer objected.

"Understood councilor, but according to these affidavits I have here, this is going to be an interesting case." She directed her attention back to me. "Thank you Mr. Whitlock, you may be seated."

She flipped through some more documents. I felt as if the room was beginning to spin. The wait was killing me.

"Well it looks as if the first matter at hand is the paternity of Jordan Marie Whitlock…" She started.

------

I was getting the last of my shit packed, still amazed at what Jordy had told the judge about Maria; like leaving her alone at the diner, while she went off with her 'friend' Laurent. Yeah, if I was here one more fucking day Laurent would be fucking dead and Jordan would be without a father.

How could anyone put their child in such a situation?!

I slammed my dresser shut, just remembering the tears on Jordan's face when she told the judge about seeing Maria being struck by that prick.

I needed Alice. I picked up my phone, hitting her speed dial as I screamed into the pillow. I didn't even hear her pick up.

"Jazzy? Are you okay?" I heard her call out. I put the phone against my ear.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really fucking pissed right now. And honestly, you're the only one I could think of to talk too." The only one I want right now.

"Well I'm glad I'm the one you call," I could hear the smile in her voice. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Christ," I groaned rubbing my hand over my face, "I don't even know where to start."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's not about…" She trailed off, then softly added, "Jordy is yours right?"

I smiled widely. She was mine, I was fucking right! "Yes, she's mine. I'm her Daddy. Ninety Nine point Nine percent match to the DNA says so. But I always knew it."

"Good I'm glad" She sounded as relieved as I felt. "Do you want to talk about court or will talking about it make you madder?"

I sighed again, I didn't want her to get upset or make her feel like she needed to fix it somehow. "I just don't understand how Maria can willingly put our daughter into fucked up situations all the time. She's in a relationship with Laurent, who everyone out here knows is the resident drug lord." This kind of shit couldn't be good for Jordan, it was a wonder she seemed so happy. "Jesus, Alice…she left Jordan in the car outside of her own mother's house. Making our daughter walk two blocks in the dark, so she could call my Momma to come get her."

"I'm sorry baby." I heard her say, no doubt through clenched teeth. "I think the judge will see that and decide it's in Jordy's best interest to get her out of the hands of Cruella De Ville." I smiled; she always seemed to know how to make me feel better.

"At least for the time being she's in momma's custody, granted, starting tomorrow all visits are to be court supervised." I chuckled darkly. "Good thing I'm leaving tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah…" She sounded at a loss for words. I knew the feeling. "Did you want to talk about something else? Get your mind off it?"

"Yes please."

"Um… are you alone?" Oh this might be interesting, she's nervous about something.

I smirked as I imagined what could have her so flustered. "Are you?"

"Give me a second" She said, clearly I misread her. I heard her put the phone down and do something. "Now I am." Now she was? What the fuck…? Oh yea the dog! I smacked myself internally for forgetting that.

"And what are you wearing?" I asked, oh yeah, I was so considering phone sex right now. So much so, that I started to remove my jeans.

"A purple night gown… it's short… I think you'd like it."

"I bet I would…" I bit my lip, if I knew my Alice; it was like the silky one she wore when I first came to her condo. "You know what I would like better?"

"What?"

"If it was on the floor…" I started to chew on my upper lip, expecting her to laugh at any moment. But it never came.

"Hang on," She said quietly. I heard her set the phone down, before the sound of fabric rustling crossed over the line. "Okay done," She said shyly. "What are you wearing?"

I wanted to laugh at myself when I actually looked down. I knew what I was wearing, yet there I was double checking. "Boxers," I answered her.

"Is that it?" She sounded slightly disappointed.

"Yep," I even popped the 'p', causing her to giggle.

"Take 'em off" she said softly. I stood up off the bed, and hurried to the door to lock it. There was no way in hell I was gonna risk someone walking in. Once I got back to the bed, I quickly slipped my boxers off and settled back into the bed.

"Done," I informed her.

"Did you wanna… uh…?" I could hear the vibrator as she held it closer to the phone. "Tell me what to do?"

"Yeah, but first we need to get you wet," I told her.

"Okay," she whispered softly as she let out a breath of air.

"Baby, have you done this before?"

"This? No…" she laughed nervously. I smiled.

"Well that makes two of us… so look we're both phone sex virgins" I joked, feeling relieved when her laugh sounded less forced and more natural. "So I was thinking…"

"Uh-oh, that's never a good sign," She teased. Oh no she didn't...

"Do you want me to make you cum or not Alice?" I prodded. She made a slight moaning noise before answering.

"Yes," I could still hear the smile in her voice.

"Good. This is what we'll do. You'll lay back and close your eyes. I'm gonna tell you what I see myself doing to you okay?"

"M'kay"

"And want you to touch yourself. But don't be afraid to talk to me understand?"

"I think so." I started to chew on my lip, thinking of the best way to do this. It was so much easier when I was there to watch her. I closed my eyes, picturing her lying next to me in the bed, her beautiful smile looking up at me.

"I'm kissing your neck, that spot right where your shoulder and neck meets… nipping at your soft flesh. Mmm… your skin is so soft against my lips."

She moaned softly, "touch me Jasper."

"Yes baby, do you feel my hands running up from your stomach to your tits? Kneading them in my hands, massaging them?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like that baby? Do you like it when I squeeze your tits in my palms? How about when I tug on your nipples some?" She moaned out in response, I could see her taking her own nipple into her fingers as she tugged them like I would.

"Lick your fingers baby, then trace them around your nipple." She didn't answer me immediately but when I heard her moan out I knew she had done it.

"That's my tongue baby. You like it when I tease your nipples don't you?" She moaned out again, leading me to believe she was liking this.

"You feel me running my hand down your body baby?"

"Yes…"

"Kissing you as my hand travels down… tell me baby… are you wet?" she moaned out again.

"I want you hear you say it Alice," I said firmly.

"Yes…"

"Yes what baby?"

"Oh God… yes Jasper… I'm wet." Well fuck I never wanted to be home as much as I did right now.

"Good baby, you know how much I love it when you're wet for me." I reached down to my cock and began to stroke it, listening to her breathing heavily. "You feel me touching you baby, teasing your clit with my fingers?" she started making mewing sounds.

"That's right Ali, just like that…" I bit back a moan as I stroked myself faster. "Do you want my dick baby?"

"God yes…" she moaned.

"Use the vibrator Ali." I waited for her, wishing more than ever I had a web cam or some shit to watch her with. I knew she was doing what I asked when I heard her gasp. She started to pant more, as the mewling sounds became louder.

"God, Alice, you have no idea what you're doing to me." I moaned as I pictured myself fucking her.

"Fuck…" She moaned, damn I loved it when she swore.

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you want" I told.

"Jasper… I want you so badly."

"I want you too baby."

"I want you to touch me…" she pleaded. "I want your mouth on me." I couldn't bite back the moan that escaped my mouth.

"I want that too baby, god I love the way you taste."

"I want you inside of me…" she trailed off, gasping some.

"Fuck yourself harder Alice. Imagine it's me baby, slamming my cock deep inside of you."

"Yes!" She called out, as my grip tightened. "I love feeling your cock when you slam it into my pussy." She started to moan, her voice coming out in whimpers, I could see her body as she rode me, and feel the way her legs would start to tremble as her orgasm came close.

"Keep talking baby…" I panted. I loved this new side of her.

"Oh God, I want…." She moaned out, "I want to suck your cock, Jasper. Then I want you to fuck me on the counter in the kitchen." She started panting heavier. "I want to feel you slide in and out of me as we kiss and moan… my ass on the cold granite… Oh God… please…"

She was there, I knew that plea, and I fucking ached for it.

"I want to feel you cum inside of me," she moaned out.

"Fuck" I growled as the image of her begging for me to cum sent me over the edge, coming hard and fast. "Cum Alice," I whispered as I tried to regain my breathing.

She moaned out my name as she gasped for air, her lips whispering my name over and over. God I would give anything just to hold her as her body came down from the high of her orgasm.

I quickly grabbed some tissues of the night stand to clean up, carefully listening to Alice as she regained her normal breathing pattern.

"That was…" She started after a few moments, giggling a little.

"Fucking hot," I finished for her. She giggled and hummed in agreement. We didn't want to hang up yet. So we agreed to stay on the phone until one of use fell asleep first.

----

The alarm went off at seven this morning, leaving me frantic as I tried to make sure I had everything. Jordan was still sleepy come eight and could barely walk to the car.

Momma took my bags as I carried Jordan to the car. Once she was buckled in, we were on our way to the airport.

We had managed to get there an hour early. I sent a text message to Alice to let her know I was at the airport. When my phone died exactly two minutes later due to me not charging it the night before, I wanted to kick my own ass.

_Well it's not like you're gonna be that much longer without seeing her,_ I thought as it was time to board the plane.

* * *

**A/N:**

Robin: **-hands over Oreos-** Hey K how is your version of Alice coming?

Kristin: -**takes a few-** Umm... well she different that's for sure. Hows Jasper doing for ya?

Robin: -**giggles-** he's so dirty I need to take a shower.

Kristin: **-snorts-** So _Demons and Sinners_ is definitely them eh?

Robin: -**nods-** yes ma'am. I know we have our girls in the thread definitely excited about it, June 3rd isn't that far away.

Kristin: Truefax, didn't _**Alsper**_ say something about him having a FF Page for this one?

Robin: **-nods-** So everyone add _**Alsper **_to your favs and check out _Demons and Sinners_ coming out June 3rd. We should probably warn them though.

Kristin: What that this story revolves around outside abuse, drugs and sex?

Robin: **-nods-** and it definitely is darker in theme than OMS.

Kristin: -**nods-** truefax

Robin: Reviews make us happy and Til' next time! -**runs off-**

Kristin: Yeah, and don't forget to go to our faves and add Alsper to your Alerts cause it's worth it! PEACE! -**runs off-**


	18. Worth The Wait

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. –****sigh-**

**Robs**: This is my first chapter in two chapters! Did y'all miss me? Well, here it is, the end of the plane trip, the end of the month? Maybe. Do they talk about the fact they knew each other previously? Maybe! Read on and find out!

**Kristin**: What the Hale do I have to say… YAY I GOT A BREAK! Lol no seriously, I cannot stress how awesome Robs is. In fact she is so mother flippin' awesome I believe a good portion of you all need to go read _Chasers_ because Mr. Edward Cullen is up and he let it all out to Robs…. –shakes head- seriously bbs check it. Special shout out to the girls UU on Ravlery…. Haha bet you weren't expecting that huh ;)

Thank you's to: Amber and Kels for betaing this **:D** the peenateers for keeping us in stitches. Our tweets, our peeps, our families and our readers. We love you all!

**Playlist suggestions: **4 in the morning by Gwen Stefani; If you seek Amy by Britney Spears [it's Britney bitch! Hahaha]

* * *

**Chapter 18: Worth the Wait.**

APOV:

I paced nervously, wringing my hands and looking at my phone what seemed like every hour only to see it had actually been just a few minutes.

_Where is he? _I thought, texting Bella to find out if she had heard anything. _Four hours. It had been four hours since he was supposed to land! _I could feel tears start to form at the base of my eyelids as I thought about all the things that could have gone wrong; terrorists, crashes… airplane theft. _Anything is possible, right?_

I checked my phone again as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. Instantly I knew, Jasper. I smiled and threw my arms around him, jumping into him as he picked me up and hugged me to him. He kissed my ear before whispering into it. "I'm so sorry baby, my fucking phone, I forgot to charge it and then they had some stupid mechanical shit wrong with the plane, I didn't have my card on me other wise I would have used it to pay for a call...baby are you crying?" I smiled, again trying not to cry in front of him.

"I'm so happy you're home!" I kissed him rather roughly, my hands tangling themselves in his hair.

"God, I missed you so much." He mumbled against my lips. That made me smile. I broke our kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Two more days. Welcome home, baby."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days were a whirlwind of activity. We were getting things ready to do our first music video and we were getting prepped to do interviews and Saturday was our first photo-shoot. _Spin, _our first single was getting pretty good airplay and we were quickly breaking into the music world. We were starting our tour in June, kicking it off with a private concert, much like the Seether one we had gone to.

Our first group interview was Friday morning, and we received a question that was slightly shocking. They asked about our relationship statuses. Maggie answered with married and the rest of us taken. Thankfully we didn't have to say who by. Billy had warned Jasper and I earlier that making our relationship public may hurt the band. We didn't want to risk it.

That afternoon I had to have a rather difficult discussion with Edward. Thank God my father came up to help me with it. We had both agreed at the baseball game that it was time for me and Ed to go our separate ways. We'd always be brother and sister, but like my dad said, I had my wings; it was time I learned how to fly on my own.

Dad, Edward and I sat in the living room, me directly to my Dad's left and Ed sitting across from us. Ed looked nervous. "Dad, I said I was sorry about the fight," before he could finish Dad cut him off.

"Edward let me speak." Ed nodded, looking dejected. I hoped he would take this okay. He wasn't known for his controlled temper. "It's obvious that you still have anger issues, son." Ed ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it was. "Mary Alice is your baby sister, it was very kind of you to help her when she asked for your help. That being said, she is an adult now. She needs access to her accounts and you will no longer have any say in how she spends her money. She also has something she needs to tell you." Our father looked at me and nodded. I looked to Ed who looked back at me slightly hurt and confused.

"Double D, I'm moving out. I found a realtor and I'm going to get my own place." For a moment I thought he was going to be okay with it. I was wrong.

"What?" He whispered darkly at me. I watched as his eyes flickered brighter, he was pissed. "You're doing this because of him? He almost killed you!" He hollered at me standing then.

"What are you talking about? He would nev-" He stalked up to me and glared menacingly at me.

"Do you not remember the pneumonia?"

"I was sixteen! He didn't even know me then!" I yelled back jumping up and trying my best to stand my ground. He took another step towards me.

"He fucking knew you!" I opened my mouth to interject, but he cut me off again. "He was the guy who kept you out in the hailstorm!" I looked at my dad, who looked at us confused. We never told our parents about that stuff. "Your random hookup? J.T.? Jasper Thomas? You honestly don't remember?!"

His face flashed across my mind. I couldn't see it fully, it was blurry, then Jasper's flashed across my mind and they melded together. They were a perfect fit. He was younger, happier, more trusting. It was Jasper, my Jasper.

_Holy shit._

I was pulled out of my reverie by my dad jumping in between Ed and I and pulling me away. Ed looked completely irate as he grabbed a vase and threw it against the far wall. Dad kept pulling me until I was out of the condo.

"Princess, I think you're gonna have to stay with some friends or that boyfriend of yours until Edward gets his anger under control." I looked at him sadly and he cupped my cheek in his hand. "Don't worry Princess, he'll forgive you. He always does." He smiled warmly at me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I walked him out of the building and sat in my car, placing my forehead on my steering wheel. He took that a lot worse than I had expected. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I wanted to stay with in this situation.

It rang three times before I heard the phone pick up and his laugh come out of the earpiece of the phone. "Wait a minute Coco, your momma's on the phone" I smiled at him.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey baby, how'd it go?" He asked cheerfully.

I chuckled darkly. "Well, I'd be surprised if his precious LCD TV isn't ripped to shreds." I heard rustling like he was moving on the bed.

"Baby, you okay?" He sounded worried, I sighed. I didn't mean to make him worry.

"Yeah, my Daddy pulled me out of there before Double D lost his mind." I chuckled lightly at myself. "So I was wondering…" I trailed off and chewed my bottom lip.

"What's up baby... Shit! Coco, no! Coconut! Damn it, dog…" My ears perked up, _what had Coco done? _"Well, I guess I didn't like those shoes anyhow." He sighed as I smirked.

"Jazzy, she had teething toys." I smiled at the thought of our puppy and placed the blue-tooth in my ear before starting to drive. "I really hate having to ask you…" I trailed off unsure again.

"Shit, I forgot about those…" I heard a squeak and a low playful growl from Coco. "Baby, you know you can ask me anything right?" He reassured me.

"Yeah, baby can I stay with you for a bit? I have no idea how long Double D is gonna be pissed at me." I asked sadly.

"Of course, I don't see why you don't just move in anyway…" Jasper sighed. "Sorry I won't go there. You're always welcome here, Alice." I smiled at the thought, but I knew why I couldn't move in with him.

"Or, in a bit, when things are settled, you can move in with me and thank you, Jazzy. It means a lot to me to be able to stay with you and our puppy."

I could hear him smile. "Are you on your way here?"

"Yes sir, I am. I can not wait to see you and our baby girl."

"Good 'cause I don't know who missed you more…" I heard Coco whimper a little and he laughed. "You're right it's pretty even." He said cheerfully.

"Well, I know why you missed me." I purred, thanking God that the teasing can finally end.

I could hear him smirking as he chuckled into the phone. "You know I want more from you then the mind blowing sex, Ali." _Sure, but that doesn't mean you weren't thinking about it, now does it?_

"I know. You never say no though."

He laughed at that. "Hey now, neither do you! Ow!, alright I'll stop teasing your momma, Jesus. What did you teach our little girl while I was gone, baby?" _Well it appears that Coco just defended my, uh, virtue? _I laughed.

"I just taught her that boys should be nice to girls. So when she's older and meets a nice guy dog he'll treat her properly." I snickered. _God I am such a dork, _I thought.

"Well the same rule applies to Coco as it does Jordy, no dating until their forty." I snickered at him, _good luck with that. _"And all perspective dates better know that I do know how to shoot a gun well…" He laughed as I rolled my eyes. I think every dad says that shit.

"Well then, you are gonna be in denial for a long time." I said while laughing at him.

"When do you think our daughter should date then?" _Wait, what did he just ask me? He does realize Coco is a dog right? _I got the distinct impression that he was not talking about her though.

"Umm. Well," should I call him out on it, or answer? Answering was the best way to avoid a fight. I took a deep breath before continuing, "well, ugh I started dating at like 15. So 15 or 16 is okay."

"Well.... can I supervise the dates?" He asked.

"No!" I growled playfully. What the hell was he thinking?

"Baby! Come on! I know what boys think!"

"Oh really now?" That made me think of something I had been wondering about for about five years. "What the hell where you thinking when you had a 16 year old girl pressed up against a house?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Well, _Mary_, you want an honest answer?" He remembered. I smirked and wondered how long he had known.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, _J.T_."

"Well there was a mixture of things. I was taken aback by the beautiful young girl that bothered wasting her time on me when my girlfriend who was pregnant just up and left me. But yet I couldn't stop myself from touching you or kissing you and when Ed showed up I didn't want to let you go, but you pulled away so I did."

"Why didn't you ever try again? To get in contact with me?" I asked, curious as to if he had such a strong reaction to me then why didn't he try more than once. He sighed, that is never a good response from him.

"Baby, please just come home. I would rather hash this out with you here."

"Alright. I would've let you... you know?" referring to that fact that I knew he wanted to do more with me than make out against a house.

"Trust me, if I knew then what I know now…" He chuckled darkly. I knew he was thinking about James. I turned around the corner of his street.

"I'm turning on Elm now." I heard background noises as he started to move.

"We'll be waiting baby. See you at the door."

"'Kay," was all I said before pressing the end call button. I pulled up in front of his house and got out. I walked up the path and the stairs, the door opened before I reached it and Jasper embraced me, kissing me firmly on the mouth as Coco licked my cheek.

When we parted I took Coco from him and he pulled me into the house, his arms wrapped around my middle from behind me as we ascended the stairs to his room. He took Coco away from me and put her in her bed as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"So... I made out with you." _Well, that was dumb. You've done a lot more than that now. _I mentally smacked myself. _I am such an idiot. _He sat on the floor in front of me, crossing his legs Indian style.

"You did, but if I remember correctly, I made the first move."

I smirked at him, he did kiss me after all. "Why yes you did." I purred as he smiled and shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face as well. "And shoved me against the house." I shook my head, "Fucking ghost indeed." I shook my head at myself. He laughed.

"Hey, first all, I was trying to get you under the damned awning to protect you. And you were the one that said your little friend was 'fucked in the head' about the ghost shit." He said defensively, I chuckled at him.

"Yes, well she said you were a ghost. I never said I believed her…" I chuckled some more before continuing. "But all that grinding," I shook my head at his defense of protecting me from the rain. "I thought I was gonna lose my virginity against a house!" I stopped myself. _Fuck that was a stupid thing to say, he probably never had that intention. _I blushed at my assumption. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well your moaning and hair pulling sure didn't tell me to stop." I blushed again as he brought up the point, but shit, it felt really good.

"Hey. You were the more experienced of the two." I retorted. He shifted so that he was resting his hands on my thighs and looking into my eyes. The way that he makes sure I'm not lying to him.

"Do you regret the kiss?" He asked before resting his head on top of his arms in my lap. I smiled at him again.

"No... I never did." He grinned at my response.

"Me neither, I do regret listening to him... think he's what you wanted?" I could feel my eyebrows shoot up in the air.

"What? Who? Who are you talking about?" I stuttered a little, I wasn't dating anyone at the time, what the heck was he talking about?

"Ed…" He trailed off. I waited a few moments for him to continue, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to.

"What about Ed? He said you left a message and he didn't tell me 'cause he didn't think…" I rolled my eyes at the fact he didn't think J.T. had the best intentions. "His words, 'I was trying to protect your virtue.'" I shook my head at the memory. His eyes met mine again, he looked slightly angry.

"Wanna know what he asked me when I went to find you the next day and apologize for not thinking clearly and getting you out of the rain?"

"Yeah." _He asked you something? He said you left a message on the phone. _

He leaned away from me and in a voice that was obviously his impression of Double D said. "What do you want with my girlfriend? I didn't know any better at the time... All I knew was your name was Mary, and you seemed to have a thing for dark haired men…" He trailed off. _What the fuck? Seriously? _I suddenly had the urge to go become very violent with my brother at the condo.

"What did he say?!" I yelled, causing Jasper to jerk away from me, "And where the fuck did you get that I had a thing for dark haired men?" I asked him angrily. I made out with him and he didn't have dark hair at the time. He shrugged.

"Like I said I didn't know any better. All I know is there was this kid outside your house smoking, telling me that you were his and all I could remember thinking is "of course, he's what I assume woman call mysterious." So I asked him to tell you that I was sorry, and thank you…" I jumped up cutting him off and started to pace his room.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled angrily. He rested his hand on the edge of the bed and was leaning on the balls of his feet. I stopped and looked at him, curious still. "Wait. What were you thanking me for? And please, Ed is nowhere near my type." I rolled my eyes at his assumption.

"I was thanking you because in that brief time we were together it was just us... I wasn't worried about how you were gonna screw me over and you didn't laugh at who I was... this stupid redneck kid who was drowning in his own pity party." He smiled slightly at me. He was right on that one, I never once thought anything bad about him, or knew he had money, or cared really. I sat back down on the bed next to his hand.

"You wanna hear something stupid?" He looked apprehensive and nodded slightly. I cast my gaze to the floor and chewed my bottom lip before continuing. "I walked up to you 'cause I felt like I had no choice. I didn't even think about anything I was doing, I just did. I had to make sure you were okay." I looked back at him, wanting him to know that that was the way I always felt for him. "That's the same feeling I always get when you're sad."

He smiled "Ali... You wanna hear something really stupid?" He asked as he stood up and walked to his dressed and pulled something out.

"Sure."

He shook his head, "Ever since that day... her eyes, your eyes where in my thoughts, my dreams. So much so I thought I was going insane. That was until I saw this." He handed me a ripped out magazine ad. My very first job. I looked at him confused.

"My cover girl ad?" How did he get this? He blushed a little as if caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah, the eyes, and the smile... I couldn't place it, but they made me smile, like I hadn't done in a long time. And then when we met at Sue's, I couldn't explain it but something drew me to you. And slowly its been coming back to me." He smiled at me then. I smiled a bit shyly in return.

"I didn't remember you... you're..." I tried to think of a good word for it. "Different, now. Well not now... then... the hair and you were so...Well, you were happier and you don't sound the same, except for the accent. I dunno. I only went for James 'cause he kinda looked like you... and he had the accent." _Good job rambling Alice. _I mentally smacked myself again. I bet I just made no sense.

He sat next to me on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "I wasn't happier then Alice, I was already starting to get like this. I mean, that was two weeks after Maria left with my baby girl.... And then you showed up like a damned angel leading me to the possibility of Heaven.... only to get the dream of this wonderful woman who wanted me, not my family name or money, well yea, lets just say the asshole everyone knows and loves today was in the process of being born." He shook his head and rubbed his face. "Jesus Christ... I really did fuck up your life."

"You didn't screw up my life." I moved so that I was kneeling in front of him and moved his hands so they weren't covering his beautiful face anymore. He looked at me sadly so I smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood. "And I definitely wasn't an angel." I considered telling him I was stoned when I walked up to him as well, but thought better of it.

"Yes baby I did... if I wouldn't have gone outside Uncle Charlie's when I did, you wouldn't have met me... and you most definitely wouldn't have gone after James." Apparently I didn't do such a good job lightening the mood. Now he was blaming himself for shit. I shook my head and shrugged at him.

"If it weren't him it would've been some other blond guy." _Fuck, what did I say? _I wrinkled my nose. "I really do have a type." I said to myself before looking back at him. "And I am glad I met you. I was seriously starting to think I was a lesbian before you." I answered honestly and jokingly all at the same time. He gave me a small smile. I grinned back and decided to pump his ego a little. "And you smelled really good." He smelled the same then as he did now. "Man, I am an idiot, how did I forget the way you smelled. And your lips... geez. I love your lips." I waggled my eyebrows at him making him pull me up and sit me in his lap.

He leaned his head on my shoulder. "Wanna know when it all clicked for me that you were her?" I nodded. "Honestly it was at the picnic... When you were about to introduce me to your parents." _Why didn't you say anything before? _I looked at him unsure of what to say.

He continued. "You see Ali, you have very unusual eyes... And I remembered as we danced under the willow tree that these emerald green eyes, when the owner of said eyes, is truly happy; there are flecks of gold that seem to dance with your laugh." He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "And I was a fool to forget that hint until I was back home, but your eyes did that at the picnic and when we got our little girl over there." He nodded towards where Coco was now snoozing comfortably. I smiled at him.

"I was happy...very happy. Why didn't you ever try to find me again?" I asked again, chewing the inside of my cheek and having that same feeling of insecurity I did when I figured out that he wasn't going to come back for me at 16. He moved his hand to my neck, rubbing my jaw with his thumb.

"I didn't think you wanted me." He answered simply.

"Why not?" I grabbed his unoccupied hand and put it against my heart. 'Can't you see that might heart beats for you?' He chuckled a little sadly.

"Well you're brother is a very convincing actor."

I scowled at him. "Wait, you thought I liked dark haired guys? Ed has red hair." Seriously Jasper was making no sense, I knew there was more to this story then he was letting on.

"He was wearing a fucking beanie, and what I could see of his roots were dark, as was his beard."

I nodded to myself. "Yeah he did that, but then why would I have made out with you?" He gave me an eyebrow, so I explained by I was asking. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into it, not trying to start a fight or anything." He relaxed and shrugged.

"I don't know Alice." He laid back on the bed and I moved to his side. "Jesus, I don't know what to say. Fuck, I was still with Maria at that point in time." He rubbed his hands over his face, he cheated on his girlfriend with me. That's kind of a big deal.

"Why did you dye your hair?" I asked curious. He laughed.

"Because I was doing the one thing you told me not to do, I was trying to hide."

I bit my lip, why did he do that? "Were you mad at me?"

"No, I was mad at myself... 'cause in less then 24 hours I had convinced myself that some random girl wanted me. And then was slapped in the face by someone I thought was her boyfriend. So I did the only thing I knew how. I hid, I didn't want to be Jasper Thomas anymore. I dyed my hair, dropped the accent, signed over everything I own to my daughter, took a crappy ass job so I could pay child support for a kid I never got to see enough, and gave up on my music because I didn't want people to find me." He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I could never be mad at you Ali."

With that I straddled him and gave him a playful scowl as his bit his lip, resting his hands on my hips and looking up at me with excited eyes. "I'm always pissing you off." I said to his last comment. And figuring that he had told everything to me, I should probably do the same, I placed my hand on his shoulders and cocked my head at him. "I wanted you, I checked my messages everyday for weeks. I even…" _Did the dumbest thing ever_. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath before continuing. "I went to Seattle 'cause that's where all out of towners go, to try to find you, and then I was discovered... and I never found you." I shrugged and bit my lip, feeling very stalker-like all of a sudden. "And I sorta forgot what you looked like, but I never forgot you."

He smiled at me slightly. "Well this is an odd turn of events don't you think? Here we are five years later." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Yeah, when I stopped looking." I shook my head and laughed at myself. "I should've stopped looking a long time ago." He smirked at me so I returned it with one of my own. "And who would've thought...we have a puppy and everything."

He laughed good and hard then. "Momma would've." I gave him an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

"Yep, but I'm not going to go into her voodoo thoughts right at this moment in time." I chewed my lip, hoping that me pining away for him for five years wasn't stupid.

"You don't think that's stalkerish do you?"

He smiled reassuringly. "Nope, I think it shows... commitment... and determination... which apparently I lack." _Whoa, did he just say he lacks commitment? Is that why he hasn't said that we were and item? Shit. _I tried to smile for him, I'd have him in whatever form he'd let me have him in.

"Yeah."

He rubbed his hands up and down my thighs. "I'm a real dumb ass aren't I?"

"Nah." I looked towards the window. "I was a mess back then." His hands moved my head so that I was looking at him again.

"You were and still are beautiful Alice." _Of course I am, _I thought as I smirked.

"Thanks." I leaned down and kissed him. "That wasn't all I was talking about though... I dunno I think I would've made things worse for you." I chewed my lip thinking about his hiding and shrugged. "I mean I already had." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And how do suppose that?"

"I was a dumb kid. I never listened to anyone, I would've," I knew what I would've done and I felt the guilt stab at my heart. I knew why we were separated at that point. "I wouldn't have done the wrong thing with the Jordy thing and I made you hide even more 'cause you got let down when I wasn't what you thought I was."

He looked at me confused. "How would you have done wrong by Jordy? And I don't expect you to be anything, but you Alice." Please don't make me say it Jazz! I thought desperately. I felt like such a bad person. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes.

"Okay just try and remember I was 16, and incredibly selfish… Okay?" He nodded, so I continued. "I wouldn't have wanted...her too, not then." Hoping to God he finally understood what I was saying.

The look on his face told me he knew what I was saying. "Oh, baby... no that's not selfish at all."

"Yes me telling you that I would've let you give up Jordy is totally unselfish." I spat sarcastically before looking away.

"Baby, look at me.... You were just a kid then too. I wouldn't dream of you wanting to be with some dumb teenager that knocked his girl friend up, nor would I expect you to give up on your dreams for her. Just the fact that now, in the present, you're willing to stand by me while I work out all this shit, when there's always a chance that it can all come crumbling down like a house built of cards, means more to me then you would ever imagine." He smiled his perfect dimpled smile at me. _God, I love him. _I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Yeah well, it's you. I would do anything for you. And Jordy, I love her already." I grinned stupidly at him, "she's my type of kid."

He chuckled at that. "Your type of kid huh? Well I'm glad I am able to produce a child to your specifications Ms. Cullen." He smirked at me. _Fuck, why is it that when he says shit like that I always think about the kids we could produce? _I smirked back, trying to play it off.

"Those are some good tadpoles you have there." He laughed at me and I joined in. We talked in movie quotes and odd facts. Welcome to Jasper and Alice's world.

"Oh you so asked for this!" He dug his fingers into my sides tickling me as I tried to wriggle away from him. He pinned me under him as I squealed for him to stop. After a few minutes he did and started to kiss me, his lips leaving a trail of fire down my neck.

_Thank God it's the end of the month! _Our pace quickened as we stripped each other of our clothing desperate to touch each other again. His mouth never left my body, sucking nipping and kissing everywhere. _Fuck, that feels good. _I ran my hands across his muscles then through his hair, he groaned slightly when I tugged on his hair to force his mouth back onto mine.

Our bodies seemed to move together on their own accord, reconnecting after the time we had spent apart. Our mouths parting and our tongues danced together. Everything felt right and good, nothing mattered, it was just us.

I felt him push against my entrance and my body tingled with anticipation. It had been far too long. He thrust in making us both moaned in unison. I had forgotten how good and right it felt to do this with him. We started to move slowly, our hips working together to bring us to the edge as we kissed and touched each other.

Time melted away as we pleasured each other until we came crashing over the edge together, panting each others names reverently. When we were done he held me for a few moments, calming our breathing, his forehead on mine, staring in my eyes. 'I love you', I said with my eyes. I saw something flash across his face too, and then it hit me. _We had just made love. Holy shit. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was an early morning. We had to get up and meet everyone at the studio. It was the day to shoot the music video, and hopefully because the idea was fairly basic, it would only take one day. Any time Jasper and I were in public we couldn't do anything that would show us as anything other than good friends, Billy thought it would be best that way.

The music video we were shooting was considered in public, the director and crew had no idea of our relationship. Which made things hard when I was dressed by the costume designer in a skirt that barely covered my ass, knee high boots and a tank top that showed my bra straps. I would've thought something of it, if it weren't for the fact Maggie was dressed similarly. I joked with her about how uncomfortable it was before we walked into the all white room. Jasper and Seth got to be fully dressed, and in black. When Jasper noticed what I was wearing his eyebrows shot up to the ceiling and he gaped for a minute before realizing where we were.

Shooting was fun, first they had us all together jamming out to the song, then they had us jamming to the song separately. I felt kind of like an idiot singing the song and dancing to it while everyone watched me, so I just looked at Jazz while he smirked at me. I watched Jasper as he rocked the guitar, his hair falling in his face, fuck he's so hot like that. Then we had to joke around together, Maggie and I laughed when we got to that part, it was hard to be natural when you're worried about showing you derrière. After the director noticed how uncomfortable we were, we got to change into black shorts, that made things much easier.

Then Jasper and I did something bad.

Things had been going great for the goofing off stuff, the director kept commenting on how we all had great chemistry together. Maggie and I tried to swing dance together, key word there, tried. We ended up falling on the floor, laughing at ourselves as the guys did too. The guys got into some odd slap fight that ended up with Jazz giving Seth a noogie. Then while Seth was trying to teach Maggie how to play the drums, and looking like she was stabbing him, Jazz grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle and winked at me. That made me laugh and jump up, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Before I could wrap my legs around his middle I noticed Bella gaping at us. _Shit, that wasn't good. _I jumped down and we tried to play it off, but a few people on the crew were giving us curious glances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday we didn't have to do anything with the band so Jasper went condo hunting with me. I was determined to find something quickly so the agent took me to a bunch of new constructions. Jasper seemed to have a problem with every single one. Towards the end of the day we were both getting grouchy and I was starving, but hell-bent on finding a condo, because we didn't really have a lot of time before we left on tour.

The last place the realtor took us to was close by Ed's condo and although it was completely finished, it still had a few empty condos. She took us to the top floor and down a gorgeous white marble and wood paneled hallway.

"This is so cool." I said looking up at the fantastic chandeliers in the hall and the crown molding. Beauty is in the details, I had never wanted to take architectural photographs of a new construction before. I looked back at Jasper, he walked along as he had done in every building. Hands in his pockets, looking at everything, everything but me that was. _What the fuck was up with him? _

Kayla, the realtor who was killing herself trying to sell the both of us on condo after condo, smiled politely as she unlocked a door to the condo I was assuming was the reason we were here. She stepped aside to let us go in first, before following us in. The foyer looked very much like the hallway, with a glass chandelier and everything. _This place was awesome! _

I felt Jasper's hand touch mine and our fingers intertwine. I looked over and smiled at him. He smiled a pained smile. I didn't understand what was going on with him.

"Now, I know you said three bedrooms, but this is two plus a den and two and a half baths." She opened the door on her left showing us half bath. Everything gave off that vibe of a modernized old style. I bet the bathroom even had a freestanding tub. I squealed internally at the thought. I looked at Jasper again as she showed us into the main hall, to the right was the small den, the floors here were wood and there wasn't a window, but that was fine.

"Coco's room." I giggled at Jasper. He laughed and gave me the first real smile since we'd woken up that morning. Then we walked into the massive family room, there was huge windows that showed the Seattle skyline. _Fabulous! _It even had a fireplace with built-ins for a LCD or Plasma TV and surround sound. I was gonna make Double D drool with this place. She showed us the small balcony before leading us to the eating area and massive kitchen. The cabinets were done in cherry woods and the fridge and dishwasher were hidden so they looked like they were apart of the cabinetry. I was officially in love.

I looked at Jasper, he was being awfully quiet. He looked down at me. "Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear.

"I think so. I haven't seen the bathroom yet." I answered honestly, gauging his reaction.

He smirked and shook his head, "Well then, shouldn't we go check it out?" I nodded as Kayla led us to the master.

The master was huge, it had a sitting room in front with a large walk in closet. Almost as big as the one I had at Double D's. The actual 'sleeping' area, as she called it, had another smaller closet. I looked at Jasper as he checked it out chewing his cheek. _Don't say anything. You just got a dog together, it's stupid to try to see if he wants his own closet. _

We walked into the piece de la resistance, the master bath, complete with freestanding tub. It was beautiful. I was sold. Well, mostly, I kept thinking about the future, my future with Jasper. I couldn't see my future without him. And with him came his daughter. I was cool with that.

"Where's the second bedroom?" I asked Kayla curiously. She raised her eyebrow at me. We had yet to go beyond the master bath.

She smiled warmly. _Yeah, she saw a commission in her future_. "Right this way." She led us out and down the hallway again to the very end and through an arch. She opened the door to the left to show off the old-fashioned yet modern bathroom and then the right, which led to a huge second bedroom. Hopefully someday Jordy's room. There was a huge bay window area, and a pink chandelier, I smirked at that. It was as if this place was made for us. I went over to the closet and saw a walk in closet about the same size as the smaller of the two master closets.

"Does it have a laundry room?" I asked, looking at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. Smug bastard smirked.

"Why, yes it does." She responded enthusiastically, leading us back into the hall and into a small room next to the den. I looked around and saw that I would need to buy a washer and dryer, but overall it was nice.

"We can christen it later." I heard Jasper breath into my ear.

"Sold. How much?!" I told Kayla, a little too enthusiastically. Jasper snickered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After signing the documents, Kayla told me that she would probably get a response to my offer within two days. She would call me and I could go in and hand over the check since I was paying in cash. I was praying that I could get my perfect condo. Not much else I could do there but wait.

I didn't have to wait long. Kayla called me a few hours later to tell me my offer was accepted and I had a meeting first thing in the morning. I was so ecstatic I took Jasper out to dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday was another interview. We were really getting prepped for our tour. That's when I found out Jasper had written half the songs on the album. Including _Spin. _I looked at him oddly while he was talking about the song he kept sneaking glances at me. What the heck did that mean? And why did no one tell me my guy had written those songs?

Tuesday was our very first photo shoot, it was for the album so we were going for a cool, slightly edgy unified theme, which was chosen for us. Fallen angels. Jasper thought it was a dumb idea and pouted about it. They took his pictures first, I watched as he pretended to be trying to rip the wings off, it made me laugh. Seth stood against a wall that looked like it belonged to a padded cell. Maggie pretended to have died on a set that looked like it was by a river on a bridge.

Then they did mine. I was going to be topless, if it weren't for the fact that the entire crew was women and they promised it was going to be artistic and tasteful I would've freaked. As they were kicking everyone but Bella, Maggie and the female crew out, Jasper asked the lady why he and Seth couldn't stay. She told him why and that is when he lost it.

I had never heard him use so many swear words the entire time I had known him, he was fighting to get back into the room and Seth was trying to calm him down and pull him out of the room. Maggie came over and held my hand, confirming my fear that my face must've been a sight. _What the hell Jasper? You're ruining the whole thing! _I felt like crying because he was about to expose our relationship and potentially ruin the band. Bella walked over and grabbed him by his ear and seemed to be hissing in it. When she was through she let go and he glared at her, but left.

My set was by a large white bed. After they took the photographs and we picked the one that would be used I asked if I could get a few extras. For personal use. In reality, I wanted to give them to Jasper. Sue, the photographer, agreed. Conty, her assistant winked knowingly at me and printed out the pictures for me.

As soon as we were done with that I went to look for Jasper. It didn't take me long, he was behind the building, beating the hell out of the wall while smoking. There was something very familiar about this scene. I walked over to him and looked at him, he turned to me and scowled, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey. These are for you." I handed him the manila envelope with the pictures in it.

He opened it and looked at the pictures. "And these are supposed to make everything okay?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Well they were supposed to show you that they aren't that bad. I really like them, I think I look good in them!" I could feel my voice rise a little.

He stepped a little closer to me. "Fuck, baby. I'm not saying you don't look good. Just, Jesus! Do you realize how many guys are gonna see this shit?" He gave me a pleading look. I shook my head.

"Yeah one. The jackass in front of me." I picked up the picture they planned for the cover and showed him. "This is the only one that guys will see, and it will be itty-bitty."

"Christ Ali, that's not my point! The point is," He ran his hands through his hair. "You know what? Fuck it, it's not worth it." He shook his head at me.

I stepped closer to him. "What's not worth it?" I whispered angrily.

He pinned me between him and the wall, making me very aware of how close he was to me. "Us fighting. I told you once Ali, I don't share well." His eyes smoldered a bit. I had no idea what he was saying, if he was breaking up with me or what. I didn't really get a chance to clarify, I heard the sound of a camera flash and my head snapped to see a guy taking a picture of us with a zoom lens from his car. _Fuck. _

He apparently noticed too. "I can't even kiss you in public now…" He growled and backed away a little, but kept his arms on either side of me. His hands splayed on the bricks. "Ali, I don't like the thought of anyone seeing what I get to see. Room full of women or not. How am I supposed to know that a chick isn't wanting to fuck you?" I laughed at that.

"She can look all she wants, I got what I want." I tilted my head and smiled serenely at him. I heard another flash.

He pushed away from the wall, shaking his head. "Bella's really gonna kill me now."

I bit my bottom lip and shrugged. "Maybe we can play it off as really good friends? I'm sorry I should've confronted you in private, I just needed to make sure you were okay."

He smiled at that. "Alice, if I wasn't as 'stubborn as a bull' you wouldn't have to come out here like that."

I shoved his shoulder in what I was hoping with my eyes he would take as playing off the buddy vibe with the paparazzo before responding. "You were just trying to protect me. Shows me you care." I smiled in return before walking towards the doors to go back inside, hoping he'd follow.

He didn't disappoint. "Owe Alice! That hurt!" He called after me and I smirked at him over my shoulder, looking at him as he bit his lip and looked at the ground shoving his hands in his pockets. I was pretty sure he was having the same impulse I was, flip the nosey bastard off.

Jasper continued to follow me up the back stairs until we got to the third floor, then he pulled me into the hall and we walked until he found what he was looking for. He opened the door and pulled us inside. It was pitch black and small, I heard him lock the door and the rustle of paper as he set the envelope down. _What the hell_-before I could even finish my thought his lips collided with mine. _Good God. _

He pulled me up and leaned me against the shelves, making me squeak a little at the roughness. I licked the part in his lips and he granted me access to his tongue, we massaged each others tongues as my hands wound themselves in his hair, and his groped my breasts, grinding his arousal into me. I moaned into his mouth, making him grind even more. I wanted him, then and there, I grinded back, making him moan.

He broke our kiss and I could feel him start to unbutton my jeans and try to pull them down as I reached up to unbutton his shirt hastily. The sound of the doorknob being turned broke us out of our reverie. Thank god we locked it. "Hey, Nick! I need my keys someone locked the door!" I heard a mans voice yell and we quickly redressed, Jasper grabbed the folder and we rushed out of there and back into the stairwell, laughing at our stupidity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had had my keys for about two days and other than to show it to Coco, I hadn't gone to the condo. I needed furniture and time to decorate. Right now I had neither, I was seriously considering hiring a designer to do it for me. It depressed me a little bit, I wanted to go to my condo, but I wanted Jasper with me. I knew he disapproved of it for whatever reason so getting him to go was like pulling teeth.

I asked him if he wanted to do something with me that night and he said he did. So I went to the mall and bought a few items I needed. Even went to the liquor store and bought a bottle of Jack Daniels for him and a Mike's Hard Lemonade for me. I went to Applebee's and picked up dinner to go before asking Jasper to meet me at the condo in a half hour. He grumbled, but agreed.

I got to my condo and started to set up, lighting candles and placing them just about everywhere, lighting the gas fireplace, I made a cozy spot for us out of sleeping bags, figuring that we would probably end up passing out here, it might as well be comfortable and then I went into the bathroom and slipped into the lingerie I just bought and the heels I was sure he was gonna die for. Plugged in the CD player and put in a CD. I set up the rest of the items I bought, mainly necessities.

I heard him turn his key in the lock and I positioned myself in the center of the sleeping bags so that I was sitting on my feet. "Ali? Where are you?" He called from the foyer.

"In here!" I watched him come in and stop dead in his tracks when he saw me. I stood up and watched as he took in what I was wearing.

"Jesus Christ, what did I deserve to come home to you?" He smiled.

I started to walk over to him. "Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you since we don't get any alone time anymore."

He looked me up and down again before licking his bottom lip a little and nodding. "I like that idea."

I smirked at him, my plan was working perfectly. "You hungry?" I grabbed his hand and tried to smile coyly at him. "I thought we could talk over dinner." He looked slightly taken aback by that.

"Ah, yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck, "sounds good."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him a little, "Come with me if you want to live." I joked.

"Uh, okay." He followed as I tried not to laugh. I sat on my feet and set up our plates, giving him one and smiling as he stared at me.

"You like chicken fingers, right?" I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was looking at me so strangely.

He smiled warmly at me. "You know that already, baby."

"So, I haven't really had a chance to ask you about this…" I trailed off and continued to eat. He smiled at me.

"You know you can ask me anything, Ali." I prayed this would go well.

"You wrote those songs? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked him, I was curious and hoping I didn't sound accusing.

He looked down at his plate, as if the chicken was suddenly up and moving or something. "Well, uh I guess 'cause the only people that really knew were Bells and Seth knew about one…" He looked up at me. "I didn't think Billy was gonna like them." He shrugged.

"Oh." We continued eating for awhile. "They are really good." He looked back at me, confused. "The songs, I mean." I amended.

He looked down and gave a half smile to his plate, his dimple on his left cheek made more noticeable._ He's so damn cute, I want to kiss him everywhere. _"Thanks... I think they're better now though." He looked up at me.

I tilted my head to the side and studied him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"'Cause the person I wrote them about is singing them." He gave me a cute little half smile again. _Wait, he wrote those about me? _

"Which songs did you write about me?" I asked not fully comprehending what he had just said.

"All of them." He coughed out, looking at me adoringly. _Wow._

I looked down at my plate and could feel the heat rise to my face, "I dunno what to say."

"Ali, you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you like 'em." I could feel my face get hotter. _That doesn't make sense, they're all about me? _I looked back up at him.

"Wait. you wrote Spin?"

He chewed his lip and put his plate on the floor next to the sleeping bags. "Uh, yeah?"

"What did you write that about?" Thinking to the lyrics, it was obviously about having sex with someone you shouldn't, but can't help but be drawn to them.

"Well, about you obviously. It uh," He cleared his throat. "I wrote that, that night. I felt inspired."

"It's like the most beautiful but heartbreaking song ever... what night did you feel like...oh." The sex on top of the washing machine. I should've figured it out a long time ago, somehow I never did. I thought about it some. He talked about my thighs a lot in that song. _What the hell?_

"You felt inspired by my naked thighs?"

He smirked at me. "Yep." He popped the p. I looked down at my thighs.

"Uh why?"

"What? Why not?" He asked in return.

I sat my plate down and pulled my legs out from under me and stretched them out in front of me, still looking at them. "Um... they're thighs? Nothing special."

"Alice, I love your thighs." He traced his fingers against them lightly, making my skin tingle and turning me on all at the same time. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"Why?" I was still curious to know what was so special about them.

"Well… lets see," he splayed his hand across my thigh rubbed up it as he spoke. "They feel like silk when I touch them." Then he leaned down and kissed the one his hand wasn't rubbing. "And they're quite kissable." He smirked up at me making me blush.

"Okay. Um you're dressed up mighty nicely." I changed the topic off of myself. I always got quite embarrassed whenever someone would talk about me, something that I never grew out of. Besides, he was dressed nicely, trying to look casual with a tee-shirt over a button-up and his dark jeans.

"Well, this was a big occasion.. your first dinner at your new home." He smiled at me and his eyes scanned my almost naked body again. "Although, if I would have known clothing was optional…" He trailed off, I knew what he was getting at and that made me bite my lip.

"It is…" I trailed off.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He looked at me concerned.

"Well... first you are wearing far too many clothes for a clothing optional event." I smirked at him, he smirked back.

"Well, I think we can take care of that, can't we?"

I bit my lip again while smiling to myself. "Yes we can. Strip. Now." I ordered turning on the music and laughing to myself at the memory of his little striptease that seemed so long ago. He laughed as well.

"Oh no! That was a one time event." He pulled his shirt over his head, unbuttoned and took off his dress shirt before undoing his belt and button of his jeans and letting them puddle at his feet. Now he was only in his black silk boxers. He looked at me and gave me an eyebrow. "Better?"

"Much better." I smirked at him as he settled back onto the sleeping bags with me. "Now tell me why you hate this place so much?"

"Baby," he rubbed his face. "It's not that I hate this place so much, it's just, well, I don't understand. I mean," he exhaled deeply. That was never good. "Okay, I understand that you want your independence and no one is happier then me that you see that. But I'm just confused 'cause, you're usually always at my place. And I know the girls would love having you live there with us." He shrugged, I couldn't believe he actually wanted me to live with him. I couldn't contain my grin of happiness. "I've been a dick about the whole thing huh?"

"No I just… I kinda feel bad. I probably should've told you why I couldn't." I put my hand on his cheek.

"There's just something with you and Double D and everything that's gone on I can't you know live with you 'cause then he'll think," that I picked you over him. "You know that I don't love him anymore? Besides don't you like getting away?" I asked looked at him noticing his grin. "We can be naked in the living room! And eat in here too!" I added excitedly.

"I understand baby," He gave me a brief peck and laughed. "What is it with you and eating in the living room?" I shrugged.

"I've never been allowed to."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Oh my poor sheltered Ali!" He mused as he pulled me into his lap. "Baby, if this is what you need and it makes you happy, I support it okay. Besides, just think how much fun its gonna be to christen this place." He waggled his eyebrows. _Now he's thinking things I like._

"I know right? We can do it anywhere and no one is gonna walk in on us!" Then I thought about what I wanted to be Jordy's room while chewing my lip. How do I broach that subject? "Except the second bedroom… lets not christen that room okay?"

He nodded looking at me questioningly, "Whatever you want, Ali."

I tapped my chin pretending to be thinking. "Hmmm, this room first?" I waggled my eyebrows at him and grinned.

He gave me a devilish look. "Well, since we're here…" He trailed off and started to kiss and suck on my neck. That felt incredible, but I still wanted to tease him a little. I didn't want to give in so easily.

"You sure?" I asked as I let a moan escape. "Um, there's food you could still eat." I couldn't really think of anything else.

"Not hungry." His voice vibrated against my neck as he made sure that lips never left the skin. _God, that felt good. _I grinned to myself because I had succeeded in creating a good memory in my new condo for him.

"You want me to leave the shoes on?" I already knew the answer.

"Fuck me," he groaned into my neck before looking at me. His eyes were dark green with desire. I bit my lip. "Yes. Now stop talking." He growled before crashing his lips to mine kissing me deeply. I was so distracted by his mouth, his tongue and the way he tasted that I didn't even notice he unclasped my bra until he broke our kiss, smirked at me and pulled it down off my arms.

"These inspire me too, you know?" He groped my breasts, alternating squeezing them gently and weighing them in his hands, his palm pressing into my stiffened nipple. My head lolled back as I lightly moaned into the air as he started to kiss my neck, running light nips and sucking on occasion from the spot just behind my ear down to my breast. I gasped as he lightly took the nipple between his teeth and started to flick it with his tongue. God that felt good. I started to grind my now soaked panties into his obvious erection hidden behind the silk of his boxers.

With that, he rolled us so that I was on my back and he was over me, alternating sucking on each nipple, trying to distract me from his hands sliding down my stomach to the waistband of my thong panties. His groan vibrated through my skin as he curled his fingers between the elastic and my skin, gently scrapping his nails as he did so, making me shiver. He broke suction and looked at me, his eyes dark with lust. "Up," he demanded. I lifted my hips and allowed him to deftly pull them off and toss them across the room.

I bit into my lip and watched him through half lidded eyes as he moved my legs apart with his knees, leaving me exposed to him. He moved himself down and started to kiss my left thigh, starting at the knee, working his way up slowly. Kissing, nipping and licking the skin, as his other hand massaged my other thigh, making me spread them wider for him. It felt so good to have his mouth on me. He was getting closer to my throbbing core; I silently prayed he move quicker. Instead, his hand took the place of his mouth and I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me, his erection straining against his boxers. _I want him in me, _I thought as I licked my lips and looked at him through lust fogged eyes.

"Do you believe me that I love your thighs?" He asked, massaging them with his hands. I nodded, _please just fuck me! _I begged in my head. I had the urge to rub my thighs together to relieve some of the pent up tension that was building, but he forced them to stay open.

"Oh no Ali, I don't think you fully understand." I didn't fully understand what he meant by that, I bit my lip and tried to look seductive. My body was tingling with anticipation of him inside me. His mouth was on my body again. "You tell me things with these thighs, like right now, your telling me that you're feeling… neglected?" _Yes, very neglected. Now do something about it. _I thought as I glared at him and smirked. "But fear not, you'll be telling more shortly."

He moved quickly and buried his face in my crotch, licking in between my folds and then flicking my throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. _Fuck. _That felt good. I moaned and my legs fell apart. It had been far too long.

He moved his tongue down and circled my entrance with it while moving his hand so that his thumb was now rubbing into my sensitive bundle. Shit. I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly pulled on it. He slid his tongue into my center, rubbing and twisting inside of me, making me moan and whimper. He was fucking me with his tongue. _Where the fuck did he learn that? _A finger joined his tongue and they moved together. My mind totally went blank to anything, but the feeling. My body totally unconnected from my mind. My legs were shaking and my chest was heaving from the intensity of the stimulation I was receiving.

As soon as he stopped I regained conscious thought and watched him removed his boxers, kicking them somewhere in the room. He slid the tip of his cock along my slit making me whine a bit. God I need you. He looked at me, his breathing already ragged, I smiled at him. 'I love you, Jasper.' He smiled back and a look flickered in his eyes before he leaned down to kiss me, sliding his tongue into my mouth as he deftly thrust himself inside of me.

I moaned into his mouth as he pulled out quickly and thrust himself inside of me again, not really giving me time to adjust. Fuck, he felt good. My hips started to thrust back, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hands moved along my body as I ran my hands along the muscles of his stomach, feeling them tighten with every thrust. His hand ran slowly down my leg and grabbed one of my heels, pulling on it so I was spread even more for him, making it easier for him to plunge deeper. It was his turn to moan.

I broke the kiss as I spun him around to ride him. One of my hands on his chest and the other in my hair as I bucked my hips on him wildly, slowly unraveling. "You're fucking hot, baby." He moaned, moving his hand to cup my breasts again, flicking my nipples with his fingers. My god. I felt my stomach clench. I was so close I moved the hand from his chest and started to pinch and rub my clit with my fingers, watching him as he bit into his lip, watching me.

"Cum for me baby." He panted. _That's fucking hot, how can I say no? _I felt my body spasm and I cried his name into the air as my walls clenched around him. "Fuck. Alice." He growled as his hands moved to roughly grab my hips as he thrust up into me harder and deeper, making my eyes roll because I hadn't recovered from my own orgasm yet, and felt him spasm inside of me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and brought me close to him as he bucked into me, finishing himself off and panting my name into my neck.

'_I love you.' _I thought as he kissed my neck and I pulled one edge of the sleeping bag around us. After awhile we just stared into each others eyes, eventually we fell asleep.


	19. Waiting For Release

**Disclaimer: Things we own: **

**K- **Pepsi!! Nomnomnom, S. Darko on DVD, more yarn then you can shake a stick at and a fuckawesome Rocky Horror Picture Show T-shirt

**Robs- **Oreos! More books than I have bookshelves, and every No Doubt CD. No joke, I am a rabid fan.

_**Things we don't own: TWILIGHT!**_

**K – **Okay so I would like to address something that came up lot in the reviews. "Topless photos that are tastefully done" means there was no nipple shown or anything to that affect. If you want to see the final out come to the CD insert pop by the thread (link can be found on FF Page) and we'll show it. Also, Jasper threw a fit cause he went Cavesper on the situation. True he calmed down quickly, but if you read between the lines when it comes to the Cannon Jasper/Alice relationship, Alice had the ability to make him calm. As OOC as daddysper and Alice are in this story, Robs and I do try our best to keep some elements of the original in there, because he'll that's who we all feel in love with. Also yes, Edward came off as a dick last chapter. But you gotta put yourself in his shoes… he tried protecting Alice and failed when it came to James, so he's trying harder with Jasper. To him her moving out seemed like she didn't love him anymore. Which we all know is not the case :-) Will he continue being a dick, -shrugs- we'll have to wait and see! But please don't misconstrue that Robs or I don't like Edward cause we do. He's just the overprotective Cullen brother ;-)

Wow went on a bit of a rant there… sorry. As always we love your reviews, keep 'em coming! And The Peenater contest is coming to a close so get those entries in! The link is on our FF pages so make sure you check them out!

**Robs: **Wow, she addressed everything I was going to. Um I guess I shall do the thank yous. The girls on the thread, our peenateers, K's mom for the inspiration of Momma Whitlock, My mom for all the help with the custody stuff, our reviewers coz you guys rock! Our tweets, the girls on the Ravelry UU, everyone who forces their friends to read a Jalice story, and anyone who pimps us out in general.

**Special thanks as always to our Beta Kels and the unexpected beta-ness of Amber lol!**

**Playlist suggestions:**Nine in the Afternoon – Panic at the Disco; Excuse me Mr. – No Doubt; Almost Easy – Avenged Sevenfold; My Heart Belongs To You – Jodeci

* * *

**Chapter 19: Waiting for Release**

"Alright, so here's the plan." Bella sat in front of us as her assistant Amber passed out an itinerary. I looked over at Alice, giving her a 'you've got to be kidding?' look. She giggled and shoved me with her shoulder.

"J.T.! Jesus, will you pay attention," Bella snapped at me.

_Wow, what's got her panties in a twist this morning?_

She was probably just as scared shitless as the rest of us. Today was the release of our debut album. Hence the reason we are all crammed into the back room of Rainy Coast Music. I seriously never believed I would back here again.

"Basically, the radio station had a contest, and the winner Emmy is going to spend the day with you guys. Be nice, and remember since she is around, this is a public thing."

_Why the fuck was Bella glaring at me like that?_

"Right, I understand that. Don't fucking look at me like I'm gonna fuck up," I said harshly to Bella. She, Alice, Amber and Maggie all scoffed. "What the fuck? Ya'll gonna gang up on me now?"

"Need I remind you of your little out-burst at the photo shoot?" Bella placed her balled up hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Seriously man, we've only been out like what a few weeks and you two have created more buzz than Bradgalina, or Bennifer," Seth added as he handed me a tabloid rag. There on the cover was me and Alice. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded looking up at me as I had her pinned against the wall.

Alice snorted from my right side, "Jalice? What the hell?" She took the magazine and started looking at it. I looked over at the article she was reading, more fucking pictures.

"We don't even look like a couple," I tried to smooth out the situation. This time Amber rolled her eyes at me.

"No thanks to Bella's quick thinking," she informed me.

"Oh, and Amber's ability to make any man believe what she wants them to," Bella added as Amber nodded. I just shook my head to see Alice glaring at me. I gave her a look, silently asking her what, but she just shook her head at me and continued reading.

"So, as I was saying. You guys are gonna do some promotional pictures, then the crowd will be let in where you will sign merchandise, take pictures and schmooze. The film and photo crew for Beats and Lyrics are here as well and will be taking footage of the meet and greet," Bella started to explain.

"Don't forget the feature they're doing Bella," Amber added as she clicked away at her blackberry.

"Oh yes! Thanks Amber!" Bella smiled at us, "Beats and Lyrics are also doing a feature called, 'Rock Bands on Rock Band'. So after this, you guys and Emmy will go to lunch, return to the location listed and have a jam session on the game Rock Band." She went on to tell us about the feature and that we would be meeting with a girl named Sara afterwards to do our first national print interview.

"Remember Jazz, if you put your arm around Alice during these pictures," Bella warned, "you damn well better have that other arm around Maggie."

"Or around Seth," I heard Alice giggle from behind me as I stood up. Before I had a chance to answer her, we were ushered out to take pictures and shit.

I still couldn't believe we were a legitimate band. Not just a bunch of kids that met in the bar and rocked out every night.

Alice, my smart, beautiful Alice, solved the touching dilemma. When we went to take the pictures for the people there, Seth and I stood on either side of Alice and Maggie. Alice suggested we should put our arms around each other to show how close we all were. When I put my arm around Maggie, I felt Alice's finger interlock with mine, causing me to smirk.

After the pictures, we all sat down at a long table almost like how we were standing, though this time Alice was sitting next to me. I glanced over at the doors of the store and caught Kelci glaring. I leaned onto the back legs of the chair and smacked Seth to get his attention.

"What did you do to my Kelci?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Fuck that, answer me_. "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna assume the worst and kick your ass." I felt Alice grab my leg, causing me to drop the chair forward.

"She's not handling the 'just friends' thing well," Alice whispered to me as the doors opened up.

The minute Kelci and Mark opened those doors I wanted to run out screaming. It was fucking crazy! I couldn't believe this many people where here to see us.

I ignored the DJ that was here, until I felt Alice's hand on my leg again.

"Alright, so your official 'Rock it like a Rock Star' winner is Emmy A, from Australia," shouted the DJ. I looked over at him. It was the same fucker from the Seether concert. I felt the growl form in my chest just as Alice pinched me. I looked at her giving her my 'what the fuck?' look.

"Be nice," she hissed. I smiled at her, okay, fine. I will be nice.

Bella came over with a girl that couldn't be much older than Seth. "Guys, this is Emmy. Emmy, Eclipse."

"Hi!" She waved enthusiastically. We all said hi in return and signed her stuff first. She wanted some photos with us, so we all did the photo thing as a group. Then she got a picture with the girls, the three laughing like old friends.

"Can I get a picture with Jasper?" she asked shyly, causing most of the people to laugh. I stood next to her.

"Sure darlin'," I said as I put my arm around her shoulder. She turned to her side and kissed me on the cheek just as the camera went off. I laughed and thanked her as I sat back down.

_That was awkward._

The signing went smoothly. Well, I thought it did at least. I was still amazed that this many people were anxious to get our CD and have us sign their shit. The photo ops weren't as pleasant. It was not fun watching Kelci give dagger eyes to the girls that would kiss Seth. Actually, that was nothing compared to the fuckers that tried to get pictures with Alice in their laps. Of course, the short fucking skirt she was wearing wasn't helping the situation any.

After the meet and greet, we all decided to head to Applebee's. Alice's slight blush when it was mentioned caught my eye.

_I know what you're thinking_, I thought as I winked at her.

As we were walking to the front of the restaurant, Emmy was commenting on Alice's shoes.

"I love them! They are so fuckawesome!" She said as Alice laughed.

"Yeah, I tend to make my outfit match completely."

"But the only thing I see that's pink are your shoes," she looked at Alice in question.

Alice looked back at me and smirked before loudly whispering, "Well, when I mean outfit, I also mean my bra and panties." Both girls giggled as I tried not to choke on my cigarette, wanting to desperately know what panties would match the fucking shoes.

I don't know what the hell was wrong, but as soon as we reached the door, I saw Emmy starting to lose her balance. After years of living with Bella, I knew the signs well and acted on instinct. I reached out, grabbing Emmy by the hand as my other hand snaked around her waist to keep her from face diving into the door.

"Thanks," she laughed, straightening herself up.

"No problem," I smiled and let go, but she was holding my hand. I glanced over at Alice to see her eyes narrow before she stormed over towards Maggie.

_Shit! Not good sign._

We were seated immediately, making me laugh internally at the thought that Rose always bitches about having to wait. Once we were led to our table, I was impressed with Seth. He helped both Emmy and Maggie with their chairs. Making sure to pull them out then gently push them in.

_Kid's got manners_.

I helped Alice with her chair, slowly dragging my fingers along the back of her neck as I sat down. I watched as she bit back a smile.

"So what's good here?" Emmy asked looking over the menu, "We don't have these in Australia."

"I was wondering...how did you win a Seattle radio contest?" Seth asked, looking up from his menu.

"Oh well me and my mate are in the states for a holiday," she smiled before continuing. "We wanted to come to all the 'tourist traps' and read about the fish market. When we heard you guys were gonna let a fan hang out, well I had to try and win." This time she looked over at me and winked.

"Wow, we made it all the way to the 'land down under'?" I teased, smirking as reached for my glass of water. Just then Alice decided to smack me in the back of the head.

"Owe, ba… Alice, what the hell?" _Damn it, don't call her baby_.

"Sorry a fly, damn I missed." Alice replied, smiling sweetly at me. _Yeah, right. _

Emmy laughed, "Well yes, YouTube does wonders."

The girls continued to chat some, laughing together and just enjoying each other's company. I tried to stay out of it for fear of getting smacked again. Once the food arrived though, that was a different story.

"Mmm… chicken fingers," I smirked at Alice, as I reached for the ketchup.

"Yes, my favorite," she pouted slightly.

_Damn it woman you know what that does to me!_ I yelled at her in my head.

"Too bad I'm on a diet," Alice said sadly.

"What?! No way! You're like perfect!" Emmy praised, making Alice blush. "I should be eating the salads not you and Maggie."

"Not true. I think you look fine." This earned me a very sharp pinch in my side. I turned to Alice to see her glaring at me. What? I think all the damned women at this table were nuts thinking they needed to diet.

"Thanks," Emmy blushed.

"It's true, I think _all_," I gave Alice a pointed glance, "the women here look just fine. I'm sure your _boyfriend's_ would agree." I looked over at Seth who had his burger in mid air as if he was frozen in time from trying to take a bite. "Don't you agree Seth?"

"Uh, yeah, you girls are hot!" He added a little too enthusiastically causing Maggie and Alice to roll their eyes.

After lunch we all got into the SUV provided by the label, Emmy opting to sit shot gun, while I followed Alice into the back. We had about an hour drive to the where the interview thing was being held. I waited until I knew Seth and Maggie were distracting Emmy before I tried to talk to Alice.

I slouched back, resting my head against the back of the seat as I looked over at her. She was sitting with her leg crossed over her thigh, arms folded and staring out the window.

"Ali," I said in a sing song voice. She didn't look at me. I laid my hand between us, stretching my fingers out to touch her thigh. "Baby," I whined a little. She still wouldn't respond. "Alice?"

She sighed heavily, "What Jasper?"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

_I call bullshit_, I thought as I stared at the back of her head.

"Ali," I whined making sure to pout.

She looked at me scowling, "What's your problem, Jasper?"

"I was asking you the same thing. What's wrong?" I brushed her leg again, hopping she'd catch the hint that I wanted to hold her hand.

"We really can't talk about it now," she waved her hand in the direction of the front of the SUV.

_Fuck 'em_, I thought.

I leaned closer to her, my head practically on her shoulder at this point. "She's talking with those two. Are you mad at me?"

"A little bit," she whispered looking at me, her eyes shining with tears.

_Oh Jesus, what did I do?_

"Baby," I reached for her hand but she just folded back against her chest. "Tell me, please?"

_So I can make it better_, I begged.

"I... can we talk later please?" she looked up to the ceiling of the car.

I sighed, taking the hint. "Can I at least hold your hand?" I asked sitting up. She nodded and reached her hand out, again moving to look out the window. I picked her hand up, kissing her palm before locking my fingers with hers.

I couldn't take it. I hated seeing her upset. "Ali, please tell me what's wrong," I begged again.

She turned to say something but was interrupted by Seth asking a question about some movie. I held her hand for the rest of the ride, even trying my best Monty Python quotes to get her to laugh. Nothing.

----

"So, let's try playing instruments you don't normally play," Sherry, the Rock Bands on Rock Band coordinator suggested, as we all sat on the couch. She looked at Seth.

"Obviously you're a drummer so that's out. Can you sing?"

"Uh, yeah, if you want your ears to bleed," he answered.

"Well, I can do percussion as well." Maggie added. I looked at her raising an eyebrow in question. She shrugged, "Ben."

"Okay then, Maggie you get vocals." Maggie's face reflected nothing but sheer terror as Sherry handed her the microphone.

"Alice," Sherry handed her the Fender replica, "give this a try."

Alice nodded, sliding the strap over her head. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she joked with Maggie, pretending to do a guitar riff.

"And Jasper," Sherry said causing me to break my concentration on Alice, "you get drums." She handed me the drum sticks. As I walked over to where the set up was, I heard Seth make a comment about how he beats the best causing the room to burst into laughter.

The magazine had pre-made characters for us to use, and explained how things worked. I wanted to roll my eyes, I knew how it worked. When you have a full grown child for a best friend like Emmett, you know how to play just about any video game.

We started off with something easy. Well, easy for me and Alice, since she opted to play bass. I had to give Maggie some credit as she tried to sing _Nine in the Afternoon_. She wasn't horrible, but I could tell she was nervous with the crew taking pictures and filming.

Three songs later, Alice demanded a challenge. Sherry smiled and suggested we do a downloaded song. As we scrolled down the list we came across a No Doubt playlist. Alice jumped excitedly when she saw it. Even Maggie seemed pleased as well.

"Wait! I know that one!" Maggie said, causing Sherry to select the song. I watched as everyone set their levels to either easy or medium.

I smirked, _oh…they are so gonna kill me._

Quickly I set my level on insane, the highest level possible for the game and started the song.

"Are you mad?" Seth asked, apparently he caught what I did. "Dude, J. _Excuse Me Mister_ is insane on easy!" Alice and Emmy laughed.

_Oh shit, Emmy's still here huh? _I thought, as I looked over and smiled at her. _Wow, I'm a shit_.

We did the song, taking turns laughing as Seth tried to nail the guitar solos. Alice loved every moment of it, dancing around as if she had channeled her inner Tony Kanal. Even Maggie was jumping around like Gwen.

When the final scores for the song flashed on to the screen, Seth and Maggie both yelled 'cheater' at me.

Alice looked at me and smiled, "Emmett?"

I nodded.

"No, that's it! He can't play anymore! He's so cheats!" Seth protested.

"Yeah, that's not fair Jazz," Maggie agreed. I shrugged, getting up from my seat. I handed the drum sticks to Emmy.

"Good luck darlin'," I said politely, taking a seat on the couch. I looked over at Alice, who was scowling at me.

They played a few more songs, including _Almost Easy_ by Avenged Sevenfold and judging by the grin on Seth's face, he did that shit just to annoy me. Once they wrapped up the game we did some other random pictures. Sherry wanted to get a group hug with Emmy in the middle, which pleased Emmy but made Alice even more pissed. Thankfully, Seth is the jokester of the bunch, yelling "J stop grabbing my ass!" making everyone laugh.

Once Emmy left, we did a few more random shots. The last photo was supposed to be just the girls but Seth and I decided to have some fun with them. We saw the camera guy taking the shots so we ran up behind each of them and picked them up. Seth wound up falling on the floor with Maggie on top of him laughing. While I was able to wrap my arms around Alice's middle, lifting her off the ground.

"Jazz!" She screamed slapping at my hands, only making he hold her tighter. I smiled at the camera from the crook of her neck, fighting against ever impulse to tell her right then and there that I loved her.

The crew finally left, leaving the four of us alone for at least another half hour. Seth had managed to convince Maggie to play some more songs on the game, which was apparently a 'tour gift' to the band.

I watched as Alice pulled the blanket off the couch, "Brr, I'm cold. Damn Seth, why do you always have to make it freezer like in here?" she asked as she wrapped the blanket around her.

Seth just laughed and shook his head.

Alice came over to me, leaning to whisper in my ear, "I want you. In me. Right here. Right now. Fuck me Jasper Whitlock." She growled and I felt her unbutton the fly of my jeans.

"Yes ma'am." Wow, what had gotten into Alice? She had gone from almost crying to wanting to rip my head off and now she wants to fuck with both Seth and Maggie in the same room.

I bit my lip when she wiggled against me. "Hold the blanket for a second," she whispered. I nodded while grabbing either side of it. Watching as she slid her hands up her skirt.

_Mary mother of fucking Christ!_ I wanted to groan, biting harder on my lip as I stole a glance at the other two. They thankfully, were too wrapped up in their game.

Alice turned her back to me, pulling my dick out as she positioned it to where she wanted it, slowly sliding down the length. _Fuck she was wet!_ I wanted to moan at the feeling of being buried inside of her, but opted for a quiet hiss instead. Alice took the blanket, tucking it in around us to keep us hidden.

I wrapped my arms around her as she began to move slowly, her hips rocking so slow it was almost painful but felt fucking incredible. I slid one hand up her shirt, drawing lazy patterns on her as she moved. She arched her back some, causing me to instinctively buck my hips into her.

_Shit_, I need to do something to keep from making noises.

I kissed the back of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the back of the shoulders exposed at me. She leaned into me, making a quiet humming sound. My hand ran up to the underside of her bra. _Fucking lace_. I put my head on her shoulder, wishing more than ever that the other two would fucking leave so I could see her face right now as she rode me.

She wiggled a bit, this time causing me to whimper and buck into her again. I slid my hands out of her shirt, placing them on top of hers as she held the blanket in place. My fingers wound with hers, squeezing them.

I kissed up her neck again, she still rocked slowly against me but her movements were becoming jagged. "Are you close?" I whispered, sucking gently on her ear lobe. She squeezed my hand in response. _I love you Alice_, I thought but instead said, "I'm only yours Ali."

She made a quiet mewling sound as she leaned back against me, arching her back. I felt her tighten around my cock causing me to swear under my breath as she came. She turned her head to look at me, giving me a smile that became my undoing.

I placed my forehead to hers, closing my eyes as I came inside of her. I bit my lip to fight the urge to kiss her, bucking my hips one last time. She squeezed my hand harder in response.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by Alice's flushed face. I swear in that moment I could have sworn she felt the same way I felt. I smiled at her, kissing her quickly causing her to giggle, just as there was a knock at the door.

Alice leaned back against me as she pulled her hips up, releasing my dick from within her. I felt her hand grab me, causing me to hiss.

"Relax, I'm just putting him away," She smirked as she buttoned me back up.

_Damn Ali's talented, doing that shit behind her back and not looking._

Seth came over, questions clearly written in his eyes. I smiled at him, big mistake.

"What's the shit eating grin for Jazz?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Long day, glad it's almost over." Alice giggled at my answer.

"What are you giggling about? And why are you red?" Seth asked. I had to put my forehead to Alice's back to keep from laughing.

"I don't feel well," she said softly, as she kicked my leg. I retaliated and bit her shoulder.

"I thought you said you were cold?" Seth asked.

"I am. I'm using Jazz for body heat. But I don't feel well, that's probably why I'm flushed." I caught site of Maggie leading in a girl about our age with long dark brown hair.

_Oh shit, I hope Alice behaves,_ I thought briefly.

Maggie gave us a look as she sat down to our left. Yep, she knew what had happened. Seth followed her lead and sat to our right. I watched as Sara dug through her bag looking for something.

_Shit, what do I do with my hands?_

Alice solved that dilemma. She moved so that she was sideways in my lap, stretching her legs onto Seth. He smiled at her, tucking the blanket around her legs, then placing his folded hands on top.

I reached for the extra blanket on the left making sure Alice's ass wasn't exposed then draped my arms over the back of the couch. Maggie took Alice's lead, curling her feet under her as she turned sideways, giving Alice something to lean back on.

Sara found what she was looking for, smiling at as she turned on the recorder.

"Aww, you guys look like old friends," she gushed before checking her notes. When she looked back up I knew it was game time. "Hey ladies and gentlemen. So first things first state your name, age and what your title in the band is."

"I'm Maggie Welsch, I'm twenty-three and the bass."

"Yo, I'm Seth Clearwater, eighteen and the drum man!" I laughed at that.

"I'm Alice Cullen, twenty-one, vocals."

"Jasper Whitlock, old enough to know better, lead guitar."

"Old enough to know better?" Seth asked, "You mean old fart right?" He joked. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"All right, I'm twenty-four." I corrected.

"How did you guys become a band?" Sara asked.

They all looked at me. Well shit okay, I guess I'll take that one. "Well, my cousin Bella works at Wolf Records, so when I asked her to help she did." I shrugged, "She told me Mr. Black knew of a bass player as well as a vocalist, so I didn't have to worry about that. I knew Seth here," I smacked him in the shoulder, making him grin. "Was a kick ass drummer so it was a given that I wanted him there."

"That's interesting and how did you guys bond, you look really close now?"

No fucking way they were gonna make me answer this one. Alice volunteered to take it though, thank God.

"Well, we went bowling, shopping, mini golf, go carts. We hung out outside the studio at least three times a week. Went to dinner together, played random 'get to know you' type games." I laughed as she ticked them all off on her fingers. She shrugged, "Plus everyone is pretty fuckawesome so it was easy to bond you know?"

Sara laughed, "'Fuckawesome', that's an interesting word." She shook her head before continuing, "You are all so incredibly good looking. So, any boyfriends? Girlfriends?"

I bit my lip and looked at Alice, who I saw was stealing glances at me.

"I think it's safe to say, that we all have someone to go home to at night, outside of the band," Maggie offered.

Sara nodded, "Are you all excited about starting your tour?"

"Hell yeah! Before moving to Seattle with my sister I had never left La Push, this is like telling a kid they're going to Disneyland for me!" Seth answered. We all laughed and pretty much agreed with him.

"Did you expect to get this popular this quickly?"

Maggie laughed, "Um, how do I say this?" She scoffed, "Hell no. It's a pleasant surprise though."

"Very surprising," I added in agreement.

"Okay, so now we have some fan questions for you." Sara looked down at the notes in her lap before giving us an amused smile. "You willing to answer?"

"Go for it," Alice chirped.

Sara smiled looking back at her notes, "First question is for you Jasper, what is the meaning behind the song _Spin_? If there is one."

I coughed a little, wrapping an arm around Alice as I shifted in my seat. "Well, uh _Spin_ is a whirlwind of feelings towards a person that you want but know it's wrong to want them." I glanced at Alice really quick. "See it's like this. You really want to be with this person, so much that just being around them makes your head spin. The whole relationship is hanging on the balance by a thread and anything can make it come crashing down." I shrugged, "At least for me, that's what I meant when I wrote it."

"For Seth, how old were you when you started playing the drums and do you play any other instruments?"

"My mom says I was beating a rhythm since I was in the womb." He smirked. "My dad actually got me my first kit when I was four. Mom tried to get me to play something a little less migraine inducing, so I can play sax for the ladies." He winked at Sara, causing her to blush a little.

"For Maggie, is your husband jealous of the time you spend with your band-mates?"

Maggie shook her head, "Nah, we've been together since middle school. And when we did bonding stuff we brought our significant others with us, so we all kind of bonded, it's like we're a big family now." She turned to smile at us.

"Alice, how did you go from modeling to singing as a career?"

I looked down at Alice as she chewed her lip as she thought it over. "Well um, modeling was a great way to gain some self esteem and it was fun, but I never thought that that was what I was going to do for a career, you know? I loved singing and my brother thought I had a good voice, so he took me out and I actually met Jasper here," she patted the hand still on her waist, "before I met Billy. But Billy loved my voice and we ended up in a band and that was pretty cool. I really love singing so I am pretty happy with this." She shrugged, "I hope that answers that well enough." I rubbed soothing circles on to her back.

"That's actually a great answer Alice," Sara smiled, "Very honest." She looked back at her notes "This is for everyone, how old were you when you got your first kiss and do you remember who it was with?"

Seth answered first, "Now don't laugh, but my current girl is my first and only kiss." He shrugged, "When you live on a reservation most of your life, everyone is pretty much family."

_Wow, Kelci was his first kiss? Poor Kelci_.

"I was twelve and I'm going with Seth, the guy I am married to was my first kiss, and I his. I wouldn't have it any other way either." Maggie smiled as she fiddled with her ring.

"Well, what I remember of mine," I started, rubbing my hand behind my neck. "I was eight. My family had gone to Corpus Christi for a vacation and I was pretty upset about something my mother had yelled at me for. So, I went closer to the water. Well, there was this girl that was trying to cheer me up and I guess she thought it would be a good idea to try and kiss me." I shrugged chuckling, "Well, I didn't know that, so when I went to face her we wound up kissing. Next thing I knew she was running away from me."

We all looked at Alice who was blushing and biting her lip. "Well geez now I am kind of feeling odd about this but I was five." She chuckled softly, "I know so young. Anyway, I was talking to this boy I had just met at the beach. So aww, Jasper and I have something in common." She looked at me, smiling. I smiled back at her. She looked back at Sara, "And he kissed me," she nodded while pursing her lips, "Yep."

"And the one question that won the contest for most random question; what is your favorite word?"

"Fuckawesome," Alice said laughing.

Sara shook her head, "I have a feeling you're gonna need to get a jar and start putting a dollar in it soon."

"I'd be rich!" Alice giggled.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Maggie said in a sing song voice.

"Pussywillow," how the hell Seth pulled that off with a straight face is beyond me.

"Fate." Yes, I was a believer in that shit now.

"That's it! Any final words?"

"See you on the road!" Seth shouted while Maggie and I laughed, shaking our heads to say 'no'.

"Um yeah, I want to put a rumor to rest, because as amusing it is for us to see, our significant others don't seem to like it. Jasper and I really are just close friends," Alice said with a small smile.

Maggie and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I mean sure, Alice is beautiful and I'd be crazy if I said I didn't have a crush on her, but nothing more than friends," I added.

----

Rose was sitting on my bed playing with Coco as I made sure I had everything. The last two weeks since the interview had been crazy. Alice had a ton of interviews and photo shoots to do, Maggie and I were busy doing some guitar benefit thing with Fender, not to mention the endless hours of rehearsal and shows. Not that I was complaining, but fuck, I missed Alice and the only time I got to see her was either when were 'in public' or just before we both would pass out at the end of the night.

"You know, Jazzy, I can watch my niece while you guys are in New York. Bella doesn't need to fly out there with a dog," Rose said sadly, causing me to stop and look at her.

"Holy shit, are you attached to my dog?" I teased. She just rolled her eyes. "Listen, Rose I appreciate it. Honestly I do, but Alice already made the arrangements with Bells."

"I know," she sighed, "it's gonna be lonely with you three gone."

"Sis, I love ya, but you know damn well that you and Emmett are going to have a blast once we're all out of here." I said as I slipped my fedora on. "Besides, we have cell phones."

She nodded, petting Coco who had fallen asleep in her lap. "Is Alice coming over before you leave?" My smiled faltered at her question. "I mean, I'm sure she would like to say bye to Coco, I know how much she loves her."

"Alice said good-bye before she left this morning. We both agreed that she should spend some time with Edward before she headed out of town again."

"Come on J.T.! You can't be late!" Bella yelled from down stairs. I zipped up my bag, looking at my sister.

"Hey Rosalie?"

She looked up at me, "Yeah Jasper?"

"I love you." She smiled at me and crushed me to her in a hug.

"I love you too Jazzy."

----

I was sitting waiting for Alice. I hated being in public because even when she arrived I wouldn't be able to kiss her or hold her like I wanted. When she finally did arrive though, I couldn't stop the smile on my face. She sat down next to me and smiled back at me.

"I missed you," I said nudging her with my shoulder.

"I missed you too," she nudged back.

"So since we got a while before we board, wanna talk?" I had a few things I wanted to know about and we hadn't been able to talk about them yet.

She looked at me and gave me a half smile, "Sure."

I leaned back in the seat, looking over at some schmuck that was taking pictures. "Well," I sighed, "do you remember the ride to the Rock Band thing?"

"Yeah," she said timidly, chewing on her cheek.

I folded my arms across my chest, leaning my body closer to her, trying to touch her, "What was wrong?"

She shook her head. "It was stupid," she said as she moved closer to me. I smiled, when I felt my fingertip dance across her arm. I heard her sigh happily as our skin made contact. Apparently she needed my touch as much as I need hers.

"No Ali, you were upset, I could tell. Were you mad at me?"

I could see her biting her lip out of the corner of my eye. "A little bit."

I looked at her now, my eyes finally taking in the simple beauty that was Alice. For two weeks I had seen her with either stage make up or extensions and shit for photo shoots. But to see her now, with no makeup, in a tank top and jeans. It was like seeing an angel.

"Why?"

"You were flirting with the contest winner," she shrugged.

"I was?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her, she nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was," I shook my head.

"I got jealous," she shrugged again, "I dunno, now that you're famous and stuff," she stopped to think, I could see her chewing her cheek again. "You won't want me anymore."

_Not fucking likely Alice_, I thought as I leaned forward, taking my hat off. Sure as shit when I did that, the schmuck taking photos adjusted his lens to his camera as I flipped the hat around in my hands.

I looked back at Alice. "Come here."

She moved forward, her knee touching mine. I held my hat up to block our conversation from prying eyes. "Alice," I looked into her eyes, praying she would see the unspoken meaning to what I wanted to say, "I'm sorry, I thought I was just being nice. I didn't intend for it to be anymore than that. You're the only one I want Ali."

"I know now. I," she chewed on her cheek again before looking up at me. "When you said that, you know when I went all Cave-Alice on you and fucked you with Maggie and Seth right there," she blushed. "I believed you and felt so stupid instantly. I'm sorry for being mad at you."

I smiled at her, biting my lip some, "Honestly, I like that you marked me are yours," I leaned closer to her. Her breathing hitched and I could smell the sweet smell of her, coconuts and flowers. "It just confirms that you want me."

"Only you," she said looking up at me through her lashes. "Always."

I leaned in kissing her softly on the lips, intending for it to be a chaste kiss. But the minute she sighed against my lips, my tongue teased her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly allowed.

God, just a few hours without kissing her is pure hell for me. I don't know how long I can keep this, keep us, a secret.

* * *

A/N:

Robs: **-chewing nails-**

K: **-eyebrow while taking a sip of Pepsi**- What's wrong bb?

Robs: I'm nervous about what people are going to think about Demons and Sinners.

K: oooh, yeah thats right that goes live on Weds huh?

Robs: **-nods-** yep, under the Alsper penname...**-chews nails some more-**

K: **-looks over notes-** Well then I guess I should be responsable and say that Demons and Sinners my not be suitable for all readers, it does contain themes of abuse, drug addiction, BDSM and um... yeah...

Robs: the works.... -**reads notes-** there is a reason we call them Kinksper and Darkice... And no worries to everyone we're still gonna post OMS every Friday

K: And seriously don't make us go Momma Bear on you... You have been Warned! Demons and Sinners **_is not_** suitable for those under 17 years of age!

Robs: **-nods-** okay now that that is over, want a sex on the beach?

K: **-snorts-** Is it with Jacksper cause then fuck yeah ^_^

Robs: Whatever you want ~.o

K: See you Weds!

Robs: -**waves and runs towards the bar-**


	20. Lies, Rumors and Tiffany's

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Tiffany's or anything of that sort. The songs that Eclipse sings and Alsper however are totes ours!**

**A/N:**

**Robs: **Alrighty chapter 20! The start of their tour! WOOT! Can Alice and Jasper be good and stay out of the press? We shall see ;) Shout outs to our girls over at the ravelry, twilighted, and the peen pals! 3 Special ladies, Sara [for being my make me graphics now lady], Conty [for making us a fuckawesome vid], and Emmy [coz I woke her up with a random question and she didn't kill me].

**K –** [insert funny A/N here] So one of you awesome readers nominated us for the Heat Award at the Sparkles… and we are floored and grateful and you must go vote! Voting until the 30th! And check out Conty's One More Shot trailer she made for us! I puffy heart that girl hard. Even if she scares me some ;o) Don't worry links are on the profile pages!

**Thanks to our fuckawesome beta Amber…**

Suggested playlist: Poker Face by Lady GaGa; Bed by J. Holiday

* * *

**Lies, Rumors and Tiffany's.**

We were boarded onto the plane first, being first class passengers and all. I sat next to Jasper, Bella and Maggie sat behind us and Seth sat across the aisle with Sam, he's the bodyguard the label assigned us. Bella reminded Jazz and I that the plane was considered 'in public' when he tried to kiss me, much to his chagrin.

The flight was a long one…two different planes and a four hour layover later, we finally arrived at JFK at six in the morning. Thankfully, I had slept a lot on the plane and so had the rest of our party but still, we looked tired as we walked into the airport terminal where we were greeted by the flashbulbs of paparazzi cameras. Nice.

We were taken by limo to the St. Regis Hotel, making me squeal in delight. I always dreamed of staying here and now I was finally going to get my chance. The label put us up in style. Bella had her own separate room and we got the Bottega Veneta Suite, which was stunning. Jasper and I stayed in one of the rooms and Seth, after swearing on his life to keep his hands to himself, stayed with Maggie in the second room as it had two beds and Sam planned on sleeping in the living area.

After we settled into our rooms and unpacked, we decided it would be best to take showers before we went on our tour of Ellis Island. Jasper and I closed the double doors to our room and headed for the shower…we were planning to conserve water.

The minute we got to the bathroom his hands were on me, roughly pulling the clothing from my body as I stripped him of his clothes too. My hands traveled his chiseled chest and stomach as his did the same to me. Two weeks since we last had sex, judging by his arousal, it had been too long for him as well.

Before we could kiss each other and wind up fucking on the floor, I quickly stepped into the shower and turned it on, drenching myself under the spray. I grabbed my bottle of body wash and started to scrub. The foam and scratchiness of the loofa felt great against my skin. I rinsed myself off and opened my eyes to see Jasper still standing there staring at me, raging stiffy and all.

"You gonna get in or just jack off looking at me?" I asked in a cocky voice. He got in and smirked at me, the look on his face clearly saying 'did you really just say that?' I smirked smugly back. 'Why, yes I did.'

I poured some of his shower gel into the palm of my hand and gently rubbed it on him, my hands sliding easily over his body. Our eyes locked while I deftly moved my fingers around him and tugged. "Fuck," he whispered huskily. Smirking as I let him go, he stepped under the stream to rinse off. It was my turn to watch as the water flowed down his body making him glisten.

I cocked my head and let my eyes scan back up to meet his beautiful eyes. 'You like?' His smug face said and I put my hands on his shoulders pulling myself up, trying to reach his lips so I could kiss him. His face turned down to me and his lips gently brushed mine. _How I love to kiss him. _His hand cupped my cheek and he deepened the kiss, gently massaging my tongue with his. My hands reached up and tangled themselves into his hair, pulling him closer as he picked me up off the ground and pressed me against the wall of the shower, his rock hard erection pressed against my lower stomach.

He moved his mouth to my neck, trailing warm, wet kisses down to my collarbone sucking and nipping with his teeth, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. I watched as the color of his eyes changed from blue green to a dark green. He wanted me, I knew it. I smiled at him seductively as I purred, "Jasper, fuck me."

With that he crushed my lips with his; forcing his tongue into my mouth at the same moment he thrust into me, growling slightly as he did so. I reached up and grabbed the lip of the shower stall to help support myself as his lips traveled my body and his hands pinned my hips against the wall, thrusting into me hard and fast, it felt incredible. I moaned low, remembering where we were, as he kissed his way to my ear. His lips made my entire body tingle.

"Fuck, I love to fuck you." He growled, making me moan a little louder as his thrusts got even more powerful. I locked my ankles behind his lower back, pulling him deeper into me at a different angle. "Shit," he panted, resting his head into the crook of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut concentrating on not moaning out loud, my arms and legs were trembling from how close I was.

I felt his mouth warm and wet meet my nipple, he took it between his lips, sucking roughly, flicking the hardened nipple with his tongue. I couldn't help myself, I moaned as he moved to the other side, squeezing my ass with his hands and pulling me again into a different position finally pushing me over the edge. I buried my face into his neck to muffle the sounds that escaped my lips as he rode out his own release a few moments later.

We stayed still for a moment, his chin on my shoulder and my face buried in neck as we worked to catch our breath. After he let me down I washed my hair and got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I watched him as he got out and toweled off too.

We went to the bedroom and looked through our clothes hanging in our closet. Bella insisted we have them organized and arranged by day and what we were doing, so being the good band people we are, we cooperated. I pulled out the hanger holding my black skinny jeans and a white tee with black stars on it and put them on. After I finished dressing I looked at Jasper, his black clothes fit him snugly and showed every muscle flawlessly. I suddenly felt very insignificant next to him.

I dropped my gaze to the floor as he closed the distance between us, wrapping one arm around me and tilting my head up to look at him. Gently…slowly he brought his lips to meet mine, lightly brushing against them before taking my bottom lip and sucking gently on it as I sucked on his upper lip, then we traded. I reached up and cupped his cheek as he did the same, pulling each other closer together. Before we could go any farther and most likely make up for lost time in the nice plush looking bed, he broke away and looked into my eyes.

"No matter what, I'm yours." His eyes said he was being honest.

"And I'm yours." I placed my hand on his chest over his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Ellis Island tour wasn't as exciting as everyone had made it out to be. I actually sat back with Seth and we played an odd drinking game, a drink for every time the tour guide said 'um'. Let's just say we went through three bottles of water each and really needed to find the bathroom by the end of it all. Jasper, of course, found it hilarious.

Then we had time for lunch at a bistro where we met up with Bella, her assistant Amber and a few others from the label so we could go over what we were doing next, 'The highly anticipated MTV interview'. Truthfully, I had butterflies in my stomach and I think Jasper somehow picked up on it because under the table, hidden by the tablecloth he held my hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. I smiled at him gratefully.

The entire limo ride to the MTV office building I held hands with Jasper, happy to have some sort of contact with him before I potentially made an ass out of myself on TV. He gave me the briefest peck before we got out of the car and he let go of my hand.

Once in the building, we were escorted to a small gray room with a couch and chair facing each other and there was a camera next to the chair. Bella had a great idea to throw people off me and Jasper. Curiosity seemed to be snow-balling after the sitting on his lap during an interview incident even though Maggie and Seth tried to cover for us.

Seth sat in the middle of the couch, Jazz to his left and Maggie to the right. I sat in Seth's lap, leaning against Jazz a little and my feet up in Maggie's lap. Seth looked at Jazz nervously during this whole set up. Jasper looked forward, as if he was oblivious to us. One arm resting along the back of the couch and the other on the armrest. I felt the urge to pinch his ass, so he'd pay attention to me, and I cuddled up to Seth just to see if Jasper would get jealous at all.

As the guy set up to interview us, making sure we had everything that was requested, bottles of water and his notes, I saw Jasper lean his head ever so casually on the back of the sofa. He scooted closer to Seth's ear before whispering, "Seriously kid, keep your hands where I can see them at all times." I bit my lip to stifle the giggle as Seth moved his hand up from my lower back to my shoulders.

Finally the interviewer seemed ready for us, he introduced himself, Smitty was his name, and he turned the camera on. Nodding to us to let us know it was game time.

"So I know the band, Eclipse, is from the Seattle area, but Jasper man, there's no way in hell you're from the Pacific Area. Where are you all from?" I chuckled a little as Jasper answered first.

"Fort Stockton, Texas."

Smitty looked at me expecting an answer. "Born in Biloxi, Mississippi, raised in Forks, Washington."

He turned his head to look at Seth who said, "La Push, Washington."

"Boulder, Colorado." Maggie answered quickly after Seth.

Without missing a beat Smitty continued, "How did the band come up with the name Eclipse?" Everyone pointed to Jasper, Seth saying how it was Jasper who just seemed to spit it out.

"It seemed to fit." Jasper shrugged his response.

"Okay so we know that you have a meaning behind the name, but it isn't the astrological meaning. But if you were to choose either a Lunar or Solar Eclipse which would you chose?"

This time Seth was the first one to respond. "Solar, cause that's just freaky," he laughed.

I chuckled along with him, "I agree with Seth." Maggie shrugged indifferently.

Jasper gave us all a funny look. "See, total lunar eclipses are better because then you have the sun, earth and moon completely aligned with one another." He shrugged then and I felt stupid sitting next to him, I think Seth did as well with the look he gave me. "I would just prefer the lunar eclipse, I guess."

"Who are some of your musical influences?"

Seth answered first again. "Uh, I like Dave Grohl when he was in Nirvana, and Travis Barker from Blink – 182 is pretty awesome."

Maggie offered hers next, "Nancy Wilson-Heart, Tracy Chapman, Melissa Ethridge and Bonnie Raitt." She chuckled a little; we all knew Jazz would give her shit later.

Jasper answered next, "The Beatles, AC/DC," I could hear him smirk. _Jackass. _"And Eric Clapton."

"Um… well, Gwen Stefani, Flyleaf, Evanescence, Christina Aguilera, the Veronicas, a bunch of, as the guys call them, chick bands." I rolled my eyes as I remembered Jasper's criticism of my taste in music.

"Is this your first time in NYC? And if so, what to do hope to see while here?"

I shook my head as I said, "Nope. Been here a few times actually," I smiled politely as everyone else answered. Seth answered next.

"Yep, I promised my girlfriend I would see lady liberty." I laughed with him, remembering Kelci's next request. "She also said I had to get a picture of me posing as a bum." Even Smitty laughed at that.

"First time here. I'm really open as to what we see here, the city is so big I have no clue where to start." Jasper laughed at his own response making the rest of us laugh as well.

Maggie answered last. "Um, actually it is. I was hoping to go to a Broadway show; I know Alice," she tapped my foot, making me look at her, "said she'd go with me." Then she shrugged, "maybe we can culture the boys some." She looked at me in question and wrinkled her nose as I did the same before we both said, "Nah." Making the guys protest and everyone laugh.

"Who do you wish you could collaborate with and why?" Smitty asked when he had regained his composure.

"Avenged Sevenfold, to piss J off." Seth joked, shoving Jasper with his hand. Jazz just chuckled while shaking his head. He answered next.

"Eric Clapton, I think it would be cool to jam with him."

"I know he's dead now, but Johnny Cash." Maggie responded with a small smile.

"30 seconds to Mars! That would make my friend's day." I giggled after I said it, remembering Bella's full out crush on Jared Leto. I'll admit I also had a slight one too, from when he was on My So-Called-Life, which I only know about thanks to the massive crush Ed had on Clair Danes for awhile.

"What's the band's favorite song to play live?"

Seth and Jasper answered at once, "Spin." Then Seth laughed.

"Sorry man, I wrote the beat for that like two years ago and then I meet J and now well dude, it's on a record!" Seth added enthusiastically.

"Lace," Maggie nodded her head as if agreeing with herself. "It has a mild beat and it's mellow. I really like the groove with that one." I smiled at the fact that we were all going to pick songs Jazz wrote.

"Time." I smiled and bit my lip, I never needed Jasper to tell me what that song was about, I already knew. "It's a happy song, but bittersweet, the melody is quite upbeat and you can really rock to it, you know?" Jasper coughed a little and I turned to look at him, his face was slightly pink. He was blushing, I smiled at him.

"What was it like the first time you heard one of your songs on the radio?"

I answered this one first. "I jumped and clapped and hugged my boyfriend at the time." Remembering what Bella had told me to say about my relationship status.

"I was acting like Alice and I hugged her and then my husband. It was a very surreal moment though." Maggie added to my statement.

"I think I went deaf." Seth said in a sad tone that made Jazz laugh.

"She did scream pretty loud didn't she?" Jazz mused.

"Hell yeah, Dude who knew?" Seth turned his head to look at Jazz now who smirked at him.

"That you were dating a screamer? Or that she was a fan girl?" Seth scowled before smacking his arm to which Jazz just laughed again. I noticed Jazz had never answered the question of what he did. Apparently Smitty overlooked it.

"If you weren't a musician what would you be?"

Jazz answered this one first. "Probably a Rancher." He said with a shrug.

"Still working at the record store," Seth answered honestly, laughing all the while.

"A photographer," I answered, smiling a little.

"President." Maggie answered nonchalantly, making us laugh.

"Now it's been said that one of the demos you guys cut was an Evanescence song. Do you guys do that live? And how do the fans react to it?"

"We did it for the private show in Seattle and my ears rang from how loud the fans were screaming, again another surreal moment." Everyone nodded agreeing with my statement.

"Okay time for a little game. What color would you say represents each of your band mates? Food? Movie?"

Maggie answered first this time. "Alice's color is baby blue; Food is coconut cream pie and movie is Sweet Home Alabama. Seth's color is orange; Food is Slim Jims and movie is The Bodyguard. Jasper's color is black; Food is Red Vines and his movie is Gone with the Wind." She laughed as she finished.

"Okay Colors; Maggie is Red cause of her hair, Alice is pink cause she's girly," Seth stuck his tongue out at me and I returned it. "And Jazz is black… cause he hides shit well. Food no clue and movies I know for Jasper it's totally Star Wars… dude seriously said at the airport…" He did a good impression of sleepy Jasper's accent and made me grin, "'you will open' and waved his hand at the automatic door." Seth could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard.

"Hey in my defense I was tired!" Jasper yelled at him irritated, making Seth roll his eyes. "Okay so I'm gonna say color, food and movie for Maggie, a light blue, salad and The Color of Money; Seth, hot pink," we all laughed, "hot dogs, and Dances with Wolves." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh ha-ha Native American joke," Seth glared at Jasper making Jasper laugh and shake his head.

"No we just all know how much you love Kevin Costner. Last Alice, red, chicken fingers, and The Princess Bride." I smiled at that.

"Hmm, okay. Maggie, color is purple, food is onion rings," She grinned at me with that one, "and movie is 'Conspiracy Theory'." That made her laugh as Seth looked at me confused. "Seth, color is pink, because it looks good on him." He glared at me with that one and I laughed. "Just kidding probably yellow, food is Tabasco Sauce, and movie is The Postman." Everyone in the band was really laughing with that last one. "Okay and last, but not least, Jasper; Color is aqua blue. Food is steak, and movie is Monty Python." I finished, smiling at Smitty. He smiled knowingly back. _What the fuck was that for? _

"Finally, there have been some interesting pictures of Jasper and Alice, which of course lead to some very interesting claims. Here's your chance to clear the air. Are you dating? And if so are you truly dating each other?" I gaped at him for a moment, I really hadn't expected that.

"Um, no I'm currently not dating anyone. I seriously don't have any time to maintain anything beyond a friendship with anyone." I shrugged.

Jasper laughed before adding his own comment. "I am also currently single; my girlfriend didn't like me admitting to having a crush on Alice."

I blushed a little before finishing, "I think because we spend a lot of time together and we're so close, people want us to be together. Not saying that Jasper here isn't good looking, I mean I would be blind if I said that, just yeah, we can't because I'd rather not ruin the great friendship we have."

I looked at Jasper to see if he had anything to add, he was biting his lip, thinking. "Yeah, like she said, we're really good friends," he laughed and shook his head at himself before finishing, "I also think my family would disown me if we did date, since I have a track record of being an ass." I smiled at him a little; he smiled back, our eyes meeting. _We're in this together._

Smitty turned off the camera and thanked us, talking to us about various things and places to visit while we were out here. We thanked him for the advice and watched him go, only to see Bella scowling at Jasper and me.

_Fuck, what did we do now?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

We had another interview on a radio talk show and then our day was pretty much done, we decided to go out to dinner together. We ended up being followed by the Paparazzi and having to sign autographs, but it was okay. I was kind of taken aback when a teen aged boy handed me my photo from the Maxim issue I was in, I signed it and then looked at Jazz who smirked as if that was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Once inside the restaurant several people asked if they could take our picture, we agreed and eventually the manager told them to leave us alone. Then we ate and joked and then took a walk around Times Square, taking pictures of Seth looking like a bum for Kelci. Jasper and I did a slight no-no by standing in the center of Times Square to get our picture taken together, our arms warms around each other and hugging.

Once we got back to the hotel, Bella was waiting for Jasper and me. She sent Maggie and Seth to the suite and ushered us into her room then she turned to us with her arms crossed. Yep. We were in trouble.

"So, care to explain what that look was during MTV?"

Jasper and I looked at each other, both hoping the other would be the one willing to comment. He shrugged at me, so I guess it would be me answering that. "I just looked at him, like you know, confirming we were friends?" Smiling at my half-assed attempt at an answer.

Bella shook her head at me. "No Alice. That was definitely a 'more than friends look'," she sighed, "listen there's a reason why we are trying to keep things quiet about your relationship. I understand you guys love... to be together. Just please, for the sake of everyone involved, keep the looks of adoration and eye fucking to a minimum. And Jasper Thomas! 'My girl friend didn't like me admitting to my crush on Alice', good way to stir the pot dipshit."

I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I know Bella. I'm sorry, but uh…you know, it's getting the band attention." I shrugged. Bella laughed and shook her head at me.

"I don't blame you Alice, I blame him." She used her index finger to firmly poke Jasper in the chest.

"Chill cuz, like Alice said it's getting us press. And the look you speak of was not intentional. In case you didn't notice, I didn't make eye contact with her until that moment." He glared at Bella a little and she raised an eyebrow at him. I tried to diffuse the situation.

"Um…" I smiled at Bella, hoping she would do something for me. "I was thinking about going to dinner with just Jazz. I dunno if it'd be possible, we just don't have a lot of alone time…" I trailed off chewing my bottom lip.

She returned my smile, always a good sign. "That can be arranged." That sentence made me grin ear to ear. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Awesome." I hugged myself to Jasper's side. Happy that somehow I would be able to spend time with him.

"Thanks Bells." Jasper said happily before smiling down at me.

"Yep, Amber and I will get on that. Just please be more careful next time. I'm gonna have to get Amber a higher pay grade at this point." She shook her head and gestured that it was okay for us to leave her room. We did and walked to our suite. Seth was on the couch playing a video game and it sounded like Maggie was taking a bath. Well, it didn't seem like anyone needed us out here so I looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

"Time for good girls and boys to go to bed?"

He lifted me up and was holding me bridal style. Making me squeak in excitement and bite my lip. "I thought we established that I am not a good boy?"

"No, I thought you were a _very _good boy." I said suggestively.

"Nope, I've been a very bad boy... I think you need to punish me." He smirked at me before running his lips along my neck, gently nipping, kissing and licking the flesh, making me moan out loud enough to catch Seth's attention.

"Room, now!" Seth yelled and pointed to our door, without even looking up from his video game.

"Yes Sir!" And I saluted from Jaspers arms with a giggle.

"If you insist," Jasper whispered huskily in my ear before running us into our room and shutting the door with his foot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last night, while Jasper was fucking me I figured something out. He was doing everything in his power to make me scream…and I do mean EVERYTHING. I have no idea why he would want to do that while we are at a hotel and our band mates are literally only a room away, but he was. Eventually I was able to wear him out and he passed out.

Actually, we both passed out…naked. Which wasn't a problem last night, but this morning I found myself still pinned partially under Jasper. His arm, leg and a bit of torso had me trapped and someone was knocking on the door. _Shit._

I heard a growl escape Jasper's throat. "Go away!" He barked as he pulled me even closer to him, burying his face in my hair. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from grinning like a fool.

"I don't care what you are doing J.T., you have stuff to do today. You have two separate interviews, you all have to make appearances and then Amber and I arranged for your dinner tonight. I have to discuss that with the two of you, so get up. I'll give you a half hour to shower and get dressed before I just walk in there."

He moved his face from my hair to yell, "No!" at the locked door and then he returned to his previous position.

"Jasper Thomas!" Bella yelled angrily through the door. "Do not make me call Aunt Sammie!" With that Jasper bolted out of bed.

"I'm up!" He growled back at her. I could have sworn I heard her huff before walking away from the door.

After our shower we got dressed, another almost all black outfit for me, all black for Jasper, we were doing each city with a theme, and New York was black. Once we were comfortable we went out to the living area and had breakfast while Bella and Amber laid out our schedule for the day. Seth and I were doing a radio show while Jasper and Maggie did some publicity stuff. Then Maggie and I were going shopping and signing autographs while Jasper and Seth did another show.

After that, Maggie and Seth would meet up for dinner at one place as Jasper and I met up for dinner at 'One if by Land'. One of those places you go to when you want to propose, that's how romantic it is. If I loved Bella before I loved her even more now. Seth and Maggie going to a restaurant together, of course was to cover for us, which was nice of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After my exhausting morning of fielding questions from girls wanting to know how Jasper is in bed and men asking me on dates on the radio show, we all went to lunch together. We chatted about our day's activities and about the new Strat Jasper picked up.

Then we switched things around and Maggie and I went shopping and the next thing I knew, we were signing autographs. It was pretty cool to be recognized and have people wanting to take pictures with you and what not.

Maggie and I also bought a few things. Our first stop was Agent Provocateur, seriously sexy underwear. We both bought a bunch of stuff and then we shopped for dresses to wear to dinner that night. The selling point on the little black dress I bought was when Maggie told me I probably wouldn't make it through dinner if I wore it around Jazz. My goal in life.

Then we walked into Tiffany's, I had never been to one before. I wandered around looking for jewelry when I spotted it, a bracelet with a lock and key. The key was separate and I bought a chain for it. I smirked at my purchase, I planned on giving Jasper the key tonight. _How very Sid and Nancy of me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to the restaurant and was escorted to our private table by the host. Jasper was already there, looking completely fuckable in his Armani suit and blue striped button up with a few buttons at the top undone. Dressy, but still my casual Jasper and it made me want to take him into the bathroom.

He stood up and helped me out of my wool trench coat, his fingers sliding against my bare arms and turning me on instantly. Our eyes met and remembering that even in this private corner, we were still 'in public', we both sat down and as soon as the waiter came around we ordered iced tea, then our food. Our eyes stayed locked until we were sure no one was going to over-hear our conversation, but we spoke quietly anyway.

I watched his eyes flicker around the restaurant before he moved his mouth to my ear. "You look absolutely stunning."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." I whispered back quietly.

"Yeah, see I clean up nicely." He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"You really do, but uh... I already know what you look like freshly showered." I felt like smacking myself with how suggestive that sounded when it came out.

"True," he smirked, "but this is a special occasion, requiring me to look like a grown up."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "And what special occasion would that be?"

"Well, let's see…there's you," he brushed his hand against mine, trying to be inconspicuous and making me wish we could just hold hands. "And me. And I feel we need to make something official of ourselves."

I brushed his arm with my finger tip leaving gooseflesh in its wake, making me smile. "And by official, you mean?"

"Well, I uh…was wondering if you wanted to officially be my girl." He gave me a crooked smiled, looking down at the table bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

I had to bite my lip to stop from showing the huge grin that was creeping onto my face. "Officially your girl huh? Would that make you my guy? You know," I pointed to myself, picking on him some for his choice of words. "Mine."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What, do you want me to completely six grader on you and ask you to be my girlfriend? Yes…I mean as in, I would be yours. But you should know. I'm already yours." He rubbed the back of his hand against my arm, making me tingle at his touch.

"Yes, I would love to be your 'girl'." I grinned at him as I rubbed my foot against his calf.

He bit his lip and gave me an undeniably sexy look. "Good. So, how was your day?"

"Good, except I got asked out by a guy who sounded like Larry the Cable guy and then asked by some girl, who sounded like she was 12, if you were good in bed. But shopping was fun." I smiled as I pushed my foot up higher and watched as he started to play with his fork and shake his head.

"I'm sorry baby... this all kinds of weird huh?"

I nodded, "I wish we could just be, you know, in the open with it. But I mean I guess it's a good thing because at least people aren't speculating on whether or not I'm pregnant just because I'm bloated."

He gave me a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh yes, because pregnancy is much better than being gay." He shook his head.

"Well in essence, when they say you're pregnant they are really calling you fat. Gay guys can be hot. I think Brandon is way hot."

Jasper started to shake his head while laughing so hard he was clutching his side. "I honestly don't know whether to say thank you or be jealous." After a few minutes he recovered. "And even if you were pregnant, you'd still be beautiful Ali." His face was sincere.

I blushed and faced the table looking at him a little through my lashes. "Thanks Jazz. If it makes you feel any better I doubt anyone believes you're gay."

"Really, then the lady who sold me this," and he pulled a small, black velvet box out of his pocket… I held my breath for a moment staring at it…"must have been joking when she said, 'I never knew you had a lady friend, I thought that Seth kid was dating you'." He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in his laughter, but his shoulders shook.

I released my held breath and shook my head at that. "Oh God. I swear... you have to be dating someone from the band huh?" I shook my head, "poor Seth, that makes him gay too."

"And I don't think us making fun of his pink wrist-band and his love for Kevin helped any." He laughed, still holding the box in his hand.

"Is that for me?" I asked inclining my head at the box. He bit his lip and nodded while handing it to me. I opened it to reveal a beautiful pendant necklace, it had two amethysts and an aquamarine stones in it. "Oh Jazz, it's beautiful." I gasped and looked at him. "Thank you." I almost kissed him but then remembered where we were, "I wish I could kiss you right now."

He licked his bottom lip a little and moved closer to me. "I know the feeling Ali. So you really like it?"

I nodded, "I do. It's beautiful. I got something for you too," I blushed a little remembering all I got for him, "well I got a few things for you but only one can be opened right now."

"Baby you didn't have to…" He started protesting, then what I said dawned on him and his eyes went wide. "Wait, only one can be opened now?" I smirked at him as I ran my foot farther up his leg and leaned to get the box from my purse. I heard his breathing catch as I ran my foot along his obviously engorged cock, the feeling seriously making me squirm in my seat. When I was satisfied I had teased him enough I righted myself and showed him the Tiffany's box. He smirked at me seductively.

"Aren't I supposed to buy you things from there?"

I blushed a little at the thought of what most guys buy there. "It's not what you think it is...um it's kind of a joint gift but yeah, open it." He shrugged a little and took the box, opening it and biting his lip while smiling at the contents. I held up my wrist to show him how it was a joint gift. "It unlocks mine…" _Well that's lame Alice, _I chewed my lip anxiously waiting for him to say something about the gift.

"I love it Ali." I grinned as his eyes darted around us and he leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thank you baby."

"It's kinda Sid and Nancy, but I thought it was fucking cool too. I dunno, very rock and roll?" I shrugged and laughed at my stupidity. He smiled at me.

"I think it's very us." He took my hand under the table then and started to fidget with the bracelet making me remember that my foot was still rubbing against his erection. I pulled my foot down and glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to us before kissing him softy and quickly on the lips.

"So uh... do you want to put your necklace on?"

"You wanna put it on me?" I cocked my head at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, I'm gonna make you do it yourself. Come here." I scooted closer and turned around briefly as he draped the necklace around my neck, connected it in the back and then placed a warm, wet kiss on the back of my neck, my entire body responded to that. "Do you know why I picked those stones?"

I looked at it in thought for a moment. "Well the purple ones are my birth stone... and the aqua one reminds me of the ocean…" _In Texas, _I finished in my head unsure if he would think that was weird. I knew we knew each other almost sixteen years ago, but I doubt he did. I looked at him, unsure. He was nodding.

"Where we first met." He chuckled a little and made me smile, so he did remember.

"I thought so. You were a mean little boy, you know that?"

"Hey now, I was only eight Ali. And I was gonna talk to you but you kissed me remember?"

I blushed a little at his defensiveness. "I was just gonna kiss your cheek. You know, to make you feel better."

"Why did you run away?" He brushed his thumb along my cheek, making me feel shy, smile and my insides turn to Jell-o all at once.

"Because I was five and boys had cooties."

"I would have thanked you," he said quietly.

I smiled at him and tilted my head a little at him. "No, thank you."

"What for?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Every single kiss."

His smile grew wider and he shook his head a little. "No, thank you Alice."

"Why? I was totally the awkward one... You were always so…" Beautiful. I though and then scoffed at my lameness. "Hot."

His hand cupped my cheek as he leaned in closer to me. "Well for starters for being you, you have a tendency to think the worst about yourself but that's what I like about you. And then, there's the fact that you love with your whole heart, with everything you have, and I have to admit, I wish I had half of what you have." Suddenly he jerked back and pulled his hand away. "Fuck, I really want to kiss you right now," he mumbled. His eyes were green with desire and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Let's go back to the hotel." I said standing up, he nodded and stood as well, leading me out of the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We took a limo back to the hotel, our lips not breaking from each other's the entire ride back. He situated himself between my legs so he could grind himself into me as we made out, the skirt of my dress pushed up around my waist as he played with the ties on my panties.

The limo came to a stop and I had just enough time to pull my skirt down as Jasper pulled me out of the limo. Flashes of light coming from cameras and we ran, disheveled from our make-out session into the hotel and into an elevator. If it weren't for the other people on the elevator we probably would've continued our little session there, as it was our eyes were locked and I could see every drop of passion Jasper had for me in his eyes.

The minute we walked into the suite I pounced on him, slamming him against the door and making it rattle from the force. Our lips locked and our tongues danced their lustful tango. His hands groped my ass as he carried me to our room. Jasper kicked the door shut with his foot, turned and locked it then tossed me on to the bed. I licked my lips as he smirked at me, his eyes clouded with lust as I pulled my dress off, leaving me in just my heels and panties.

I laid my head back onto the pillows and massaged my sex through the fabric of my panties as he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his pants. "Are you wet, Darlin'?" He drawled, his accent thick and voice husky. I slid my fingers under the top of my panties and rubbed my clit making myself even wetter as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yes, very." I didn't recognize my own voice. I watched his eyes grow even darker as I touched myself for him, pinching my nipple between two fingers and tugging lightly. "I want you, Jasper." I purred, my eyes never leaving his face. He stalked forward his arousal straining against the material of his boxers, my body shivered in anticipation. Kneeling lightly, his eyes locked onto mine as he lowered himself, leaving wet kisses on my stomach down to my hips.

I moved my hand away from my bundle and ran my fingers through his hair, willing him to go where I wanted him most. His hand cupped and massaged me through my panties, causing my back to arch from the feeling. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that threatened to come out.

"I can't wait to taste your cream as I fuck you with my tongue." My clit throbbed when he said that and I couldn't help but moan. I felt the tie loosen at my hip as he pulled the satin sash free with his teeth on one side and then the other before he pulled the fabric away from my body and tossed it to the side.

He massaged my thighs as he kissed his way to my aching arousal, my fingers raking and pulling lightly on his hair. His eyes never moved from mine as he kissed my lower lips then flattened his tongue, pressing it into my folds. I groaned in pleasure. I felt him lick me, torturously slow before reaching my throbbing bundle of nerves. He took my clit between his lips and sucked gently while inserting his finger and began pumping it in and out of me, slowly, instantly making my stomach knot.

I mewled in pleasure when he switched his tongue and hand, now rubbing my clit with his thumb as he rolled, twisted and pressed his tongue everywhere inside of me. I could feel the pressure intensify as he switched again sucking, licking and nibbling my clit as he worked my pussy with his talented fingers.

"Fuck, Jasper…I'm so close." I whined pulling on his hair, making him switch again, pinching my bundle between his fingers and his tongue, licked and curled around inside of me as I exploded, my back arching off the bed and my eyes rolling back in my head.

He open-mouthed kissed up my body as I calmed down from my orgasm. He took a nipple between his teeth and ran his tongue along the hardened bud, making them even harder and making me run wet with desire again. He kissed and nibbled his way up my neck before crushing my lips under his, forcing my mouth open with his tongue, he ground his erection into my wetness, the only barrier between us the thin cotton of his boxers.

I broke our passionate embrace to whisper huskily in his ear, 'fuck me, Jasper." With that he sat up and pulled me with him.

"Don't worry Darlin', I intend to. Turn around." He demanded in a whisper. I did as he said and he grabbed my hands pulling them to the headboard, "hang on." He whispered again, kissing my earlobe before kissing down my neck and making me moan with need. He moved my hips a little and pushed my legs apart with his knee before I felt the bed shift and heard the light sound of cloth falling to the floor.

I watched as his naked figure returned to his place behind me on the bed and I felt the hot tip of his cock press against my wet entrance. He kissed the back of my neck as he slid into me, making me groan from the fullness. He stilled himself for a moment, leaving flaming hot kisses along the back of my neck to my shoulders. His hands found purchase on my hips as he pulled himself out slowly and pushed back in quickly, setting a rhythm before letting his hands wander my body.

My knuckles grew white from gripping the headboard as he shoved in and out of me, both of us moaning in unison. My leg muscles trembled from the pleasure coursing through my body. His hands cupping and rubbing my breasts, his palms massaging against my nipples, making me groan a little louder each time. I could feel the knot in my stomach getting tighter as his hand travelled the plane of my stomach to my bundle of nerves, rubbing me slowly as he quickened his movements behind me.

"Fuck, Ali, you feel so good, so tight. Cum for me baby." He panted in my ear as he pressed his fingers harder into my bundle of nerves and pushed himself deeper into me, bringing me even closer to the edge. I pushed my hips back towards him and met his thrusts fast and hard, my breath coming out in gasps and moans as I got even closer. "That's it Darlin'," he whispered, "let go." At the sound of his voice I came undone, screaming his name as everything went white. I felt him go a few moments later, groaning my name loudly into my ear as I felt him twitch and throb inside of me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting for the repercussions of our orgasms to subside. The feeling of relief was so strong I started to giggle, making him laugh as well.

We moved and started to clean up a bit, getting ready for bed, he whined when he saw me putting on a nightgown, begging me to stay naked with him and because I can't resist his puppy face I did. We curled up together, mesmerized, as if by staring at one another we could read the others mind and then finally we fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we left our room to get breakfast and were greeted by a few eyebrows and a wide grin.

The wide grin was, of course, from a very chipper Seth. "Hey guys! Did you have fun on your date last night?" He asked enthusiastically. Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but Maggie cut him off.

"Enough fun that they didn't even notice me in the living room when they came back last night." Seth looked at her oddly then the realization dawned on him. I blushed a little.

"You're lucky you didn't hear them. Jesus, I was scared to call Ed, I didn't want him to hear his baby sister in the throes of passion." I felt Jasper move closer to me as I bit my lip and bent my head to hide my very hot face. "Thank God no one on this floor cares who you two are. It'd be a little hard to explain why you two were moaning each other's names so loudly, don't you think?" She asked raising an eyebrow at us as Maggie's shoulders shook with laughter and Seth gaped at us.

"Sorry Bella." I mumbled at her, looking at her through my hair that was hiding my face.

She went back to reading the newspaper, "Don't do that again."

"Wait... you guys... you really are... oh shit!" Seth stuttered looking at us slightly panicked. I felt Jasper's arms wrap tightly around my waist as Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he poured himself some coffee.

"How much did she get?" I looked up at Jasper who had his eyes focused on Seth.

"Twenty... I thought you weren't cause you're not a couple." My eyes darted over to Seth, what the heck were they talking about.

"To the press we're not." Jasper responded to Seth over my head. I was confused, I needed clarification.

"You made a bet that we weren't having sex?" I watched Seth's face blush as he looked down and nodded slowly, regretfully. I picked up a discarded section of Bella's newspaper, rolled it up and struck him on the head with it.

"Ow! Jesus, sorry!" He rubbed the spot where I smacked him, scowling at me. I felt the paper being pulled from my hand and another hand gently touching my side. Jasper, my entire body seemed to relax at his touch.

"Alice baby, stop. He hasn't experienced it yet, he doesn't know better." He looked at me, his eyes flickering through a few emotions I knew and a few I didn't. I beamed at him.

"Hmm true...at this rate he'll never figure out what it feels like. Want some Eggs?" I shrugged and smirked, merrily walking over to the buffet and looking at the things Bella ordered.

"Yes, please." I nodded as I started to load food onto the china they had sitting next to the hotplates.

"Oh hey guys, Rose wants to know where you got Coco's food. Apparently Emmett tried to get it from PetCo and it wasn't there." Bella's voice made me turn around.

"Chef K9's, I special order through the internet but I have more at the condo…" I blushed slightly knowing I kind of sounded like an idiot, but Coco needed to be fed properly, "I have a special fridge in the den with some in it." I added softly. Wishing Coco was here with us, but Rosalie had made me feel bad for taking her, so I let her keep Coco while we were in New York. I couldn't wait to get back to my puppy. The sound of Bella's laughter brought me out of my thoughts.

"Okay I'll call and let her know," she shook her head at Jasper's expression and shrugged. "All I know is Emmett did something."

"What?" I asked. Confused as to what Emmett could've done to our puppy's dog food. Jasper laughed.

"Knowing Emmett, anything is possible. Probably better not to ask." He assured me, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a kiss on my forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heidi, the makeup artist, was dutifully playing-up my eyes as I sat fidgeting in my chair. I was impatient for her to be done so I could put my stage outfit on, a grey sparkly corset, black jeans, and a fabulous Betsey Johnson jacket I was obsessed with but could only wear during a show. Thank God it was cold and I could actually wear it on stage.

Jasper was making sure his guitar was working properly even though everything went fine during the sound check. I watched him as his gorgeous hair fell into his face and my key hung around his neck, light bouncing off the silver.

"He's a babe, huh?" Heidi's voice brought me back from my daydream. I smiled a tight smile at her.

"He is." I nodded. She smirked at me a little, now applying lip-gloss to my mouth.

"I bet he's awesome in the sack," she continued and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her and shrugged. "Mmmhmm." She was looking at him just as he looked at me and gave me a painfully cute half-smile. Heidi turned her attention back to my face as she sighed and added, "It's sad… you're not together, yet he only has eyes for you. Such a waste." I had to bite my lip to hold back the smug grin.

A few minutes later she was finally done and I was able to get dressed. Maggie was dressed similar to me and Jasper and Seth were dressed in black jeans and tight black shirts. As we ascended the stairs to the stage I felt Jasper's hand on my lower back and I turned meeting his eyes, I had to fight with myself not to kiss him in the moment and it looked like he was fighting the same urge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an awesome show we all went back to the hotel, we were all totally running on an adrenalin high. As soon as we entered the safety of the suite, Jasper held me even though we were sitting on the couch. He had his hands wrapped around me as we joked with our band mates and friends. We even got a chuckle out of Sam.

The next morning we boarded the plane back to Seattle, I was happy to be going home, I would get to see Coco again. The flight was long, six hours of sitting in a confined space, Jasper right next to me but still not allowed to kiss him.

Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us outside the airport, Rosalie holding Coco, who looked happy to see me. We had two days in Seattle before we left on the bus tour.

I went back to the condo to find that it had been painted and furnished. Most of my photography was hanging and they were working on Jordy's Room. I went out for dinner with Edward and my parents both nights I was home, knowing how much they missed me.

As we packed and got ready for the tour we were informed of something kind of interesting, we were getting another bodyguard. Emmett.


	21. Fun In The Sun

**Disclaimer:** So K went to the hall of vital records, and guess what she was never nor will she ever be Stephenie Meyer. The same applies to Robs!

**K**: Can I just say that for being a California native… this chapter was a bitch to write! Seriously, I tried convincing my fiancé to go to San Fran and Sacto and he wouldn't do it -*pouts*- So here's the bus tour… enjoy!

Also The twilight indie awards are intended for those stories that you love but don't think have the recognition they deserve... nominations start June 16th thru the 23rd so go to http : // theindietwificawards . com / to find out more. No this is not a plea to nominate us, this is just pimpage of a really good idea :-)

**Robs**: Hmmm.... I have no idea what to say. I shall go with the thank yous: thanks to our girls on the thread, Ravelry UU, everyone who reviews and our families.

**A special thanks to our 'head administrations manager' of the peenateers, Amber for looking this over. **Apparently Jasper is hard to work with…-K's mind drifts at the possibilities of _hard _working Jasper-

_**Playlist suggestions**_: California Dreamin' by the Mama's and The Papa's; Any Beach Boy song you can find :-)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fun in the sun**

The New York tour was a success. Granted, when we got back home, there were tons of tabloids claiming I had ditched my girl for Alice. Those made Alice and I laugh the hardest. What wasn't fun was getting the lecture from Bella when pictures of us running from the car to the hotel were released. She was pissed 'cause we were holding hands. Jesus, I was helping her through the crowd. Oh and add on the lecture about common courtesy and you have how I spent my two days back in Seattle.

Once the two day break was up, we were ushered to our bus. Apparently, the west coast part of the tour was to be done via bus. I'm not complaining. It's an awesome set up. I'm just annoyed because as long as we're on the bus, I have to sleep in a bunk without Alice.

I sighed as I looked at my watch; it was just after two in the morning. Judging by the snoring of our newest security detail, the bunks were just right for Emmett. I looked up at the bunk above me wondering if Alice was awake or if Coco had managed to get her to go to sleep. I hoped she is able to get some sleep, no point in both of us being cranky when we got to Reno.

I turned onto my side, staring at the wall and willing sleep to come. I thought I heard the fluttering of fabric, but shrugged it off as someone up getting water or something. I felt small arms wrap around me as the soft touch of someone's lips kissed the side of my neck. Instantly I smiled, Alice had come down to see me.

I rolled onto my back, pulling her to lay on top of me as I was greeted by her smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head and placed it in the crook of my neck. I ran my hand along her back, happy to just have her in my arms.

"You're just spoiled Ali." She giggled while nodding. "Where's Coco?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Sleeping with Aunt Kelci."

I gently ran my fingers under her tank top, "Hmm… mom and dad alone with no kid, whatever shall we do?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Sleep." I laughed at her yawn. She had a point. I think even I was too tired to fool around. She started to get up, but I tightened my arms around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She looked at me funny.

"Jazz, it's not going to be comfortable for you with me on you." I rolled us to our sides.

"Better?" She smiled and kissed me softly before tangling her legs with mine.

"Much."

-------------------

The combination of Emmett's booming laugh and Seth's howling woke me from my sleep. I cracked an eyelid open to see Coco lying peacefully curled up on the pillow next to my head.

Remembering the painful lesson I learned the first morning, I carefully got out of the bunk; evidently they didn't intend the user to sit straight up. As my feet hit the floor the laughter became louder.

I looked over to the 'lounge' area of the bus where everyone was gathered around Alice's laptop. Her eyes locked onto mine. As soon as they met, she bit her lip and tried to close the screen.

"So J, is your name now a-man-duh?" Seth asked causing the gang to laugh louder.

"I never knew pink was so you," Kelci added as she fell over laughing, landing behind Alice whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

"What in the world are ya'll going on about now?" I scratched at my stomach and stumbled over to them, still half asleep.

They hadn't answered yet as I bent down to give Alice a kiss.

"Why is it you make a prettier girl than me?" She grinned up at me.

"Ah, hell, did you have to show them that?" I flopped down next to her. She just laughed and nodded. I shook my head. "Hey it made Jordy happy, so whatever." Yeah, lame I know, but it was too early for the teasing.

"That's really sad; you're in a relationship with a guy that looks like a pretty girl." We all looked at Emmett. "What?" he asked clearly confused.

"Dude, you just said J was pretty." Emmett looked at Seth like he was speaking in tongues.

"Well that's what Alice said." We all started laughing as Seth clarified that it was okay for Alice to say it since she was my girl. I looked at Alice when Seth said that and was greeted by her smiling face. I just nodded, telling her that I liked the way that sounded as well.

"Shit, no… I'm not into dudes!" Finally Emmett caught on. This was gonna be an awesome tour with 'Tweedle-Dumb' with us.

------------------  
When the bus pulled into Sacramento, I think we all were relieved and in desperate need of a real bed. Luckily, Amber had just called to let us know we were staying downtown at the Hyatt. The unfortunate part; we would only be here one night. Tonight was the concert at the Arco Arena and tomorrow was a day of 'touristy fun', as Bella dubbed it.

Traffic here sucks! I'm probably biased being so used to the traffic back in Washington, but Jesus Christ, too many one way streets if you ask me.

"Dude look at that!" Seth said in awe. We all looked the building Seth was pointing to. The structure didn't seem to fit with the surrounding skyscrapers. It was a pagoda, nestled in the city that was intended for many businesses.

"That is the Pagoda," our tour driver Christa informed us. Apparently this place was known to hold many wedding receptions.

"It's so cool looking!" I looked over at Alice and smiled at her as she absorbed the view.

When we finally arrived at the hotel I was happy to just relax for a few hours before we headed to Arco. We all got a single room, with the exception of Maggie and Ben. After many death threats to Seth insuring Kelci would have her virtue left intact, Alice and I finally arrived to our rooms.

"You know Mr. Jackson," she giggled, "Monroe is a good southern name."

"Better than Jasper?" She wrinkled her nose. "Well I think Ashley suites you Ms. Greene."

She just rolled her eyes and pushed her way into her room. I laughed as I opened mine.

I don't know what possessed Bella to give us the fake names of Monroe Jackson and Ashley Greene, but it was worth it to see Alice blush when they called her Mrs. Jackson at first.

I set my bag down by the bed and looked around my room; a king sized bed, couch, armchair and a great view of the city, all surrounded by dark colors and grays definitely made it relaxing. I pulled my shirt off as I headed to the bathroom, a good hot shower was in order, but I stopped when I noticed a door on the other side of the armoire. I tossed my shirt to the side as I reached for the door and opened it. I was now face to face with another door.

I licked my lips; this door led me to Alice. I knocked and the door immediately flung open and I was pounced on. Her lips crashed into mine as she slid her body down my own and she walked me backwards as her hands undid my jeans.

_Well this is certainly a good way to relax before a show_, I thought as I broke the kiss to pull her tank top over her head.

She pushed me lightly onto the bed, "Lay down." I followed her lead, obviously she had a plan. I felt her nails scratch along my hips as she reached into my boxers, effectively pulling them down with my jeans. I sat up a little watching her as she slid out of her shorts.

_Hot mother of Christ, she wasn't wearing fucking panties again!_

I watched as her eyes flickered to my dick. _That's right darlin' he's at attention for you,_ I though as I smirked at her. She smirked back as she dragged her nails along my thighs, her mouth moving close to my cock. I could feel her warm breath hit it, making me bite back a moan.

Her eyes locked on to mine, as her little tongue darted out licking her pouty bottom lip.

"Do you want me Jasper?" she asked, taking a painfully slow lick from the base of my dick to the head.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"I'm sorry? I didn't understand you." _Oh she's got to be kidding me_. Her lips closed around the tip of my dick, sucking on it like it was a goddamned Popsicle.

"Yes," I panted fighting against the impulse to buck into her mouth. She paused, once again licking me from base to tip.

"Tell me you want me Jasper," she demanded. Fuck, so this is how she feels when I do this to her.

"Yes, fuck Alice." She sat up some, tilting her head to the side. Aw hell, she's gonna make me beg. "Alice, I swear to Christ if we don't fuck soon, I'm gonna die."

She smirked at me as she straddled me, "Well we can't have that, now can we?" She teased.

I grabbed her hips, "I want you, now." I growled out as I bucked into her. "Fuck," I muttered, pushing deep inside her. She started to set the pace, rocking her hips fast as she placed my hands on her tits. I followed her lead again, moving with her as I teased her nipples with my fingers, pinching and tugging them. She placed her hands on my thighs behind her, arching her back as I hit deeper into her.

Her own thighs started to quiver as her nails dug into me; she was fucking close to climax. I sat up wrapping my arms around her middle, pulling her flush with me as I assaulted her neck with kisses.

My left hand slid up her back, finding purchase in her hair. She moaned out when she realized what I was gonna do, fisting her own hands into my hair, tugging it as I bucked into her. I gripped her hair in my hand and pulled slightly, forcing her head back as I bit her, careful not to hurt her.

I felt her clench around me as she screamed out causing me to explode inside her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she fought to regain her breath. I kissed the side of her head, laughing slightly.

She looked up at me, questions clearly in her eyes. I just shook my head, "Remind me to thank Bella for the rooms."

-----------  
San Francisco in a word is, _cold_. Sure, Seattle is chilly in May, but I think the Bay City Area wins. We had our tour of Alcatraz. Emmett of course was thrilled to be in the prison Clint Eastwood was in. We all got a kick out of him and Seth being in 'lock down' as the guard called it.

After our 'escape from Alcatraz', as it was so dubbed by wonder boy, we browsed around Fisherman's Warf. I liked this area. It was interesting with the little shops and street vendors. It was definitely a dream location for artists.

As we stopped at the little open market vendors, I would notice Alice looking back at me smiling from time to time. We were being good on this outing. Granted, there weren't many paparazzi around to ruin it, but I really didn't want the wrath of Bella. She trusted us to behave on this part of the tour.

The girls wandered over to a fresh fruit stand. Laughing about something or another while Emmett tried to do his best Italian voice for them. I noticed a nice lady smiling at me from behind her table. I smiled back, nodding my head slightly, "Ma'am."

She waved me over. I glanced over at Seth and Ben who just shrugged at me. Deciding not to be rude, I went over to her. Her smile widened as I approached.

"A man in love should buy his lass a sign of eternal vows," she said in a strong Irish accent.

"I'm sorry?"

She pointed at Alice, who was hanging on to Kelci and Maggie for support as they laughed at Emmett. "That wee lass over there, surely she be the one your heart beats for." She gave me a knowing smile. I merely nodded. "Then perhaps a token of your undying love." I just quirked my eyebrows up at her as her smile grew bigger.

Just then Alice looked over at us and waved. I waved backed in time to hear the lady laugh.

"Yes, I do believe you two are bound to each other, just not wise to it yet."

"What do you suggest?" I watched as she pulled out a skinny sliver band that was clearly one of Celtic design.

"Lovers knot. To signify the bond you two have with each other," she said as she placed the small ring in dark blue velvet pouch.

-----------  
"Wait there's a chocolate factory here?" Emmett seemed excited by the idea. We all laughed at him as we stood waiting for the next cable car. "You mean we get to see Willy Wonka!"

Alice placed her face in my chest as she laughed harder. I just shook my head at him.

"No big guy, Ghirardelli is a completely different company." He gave me a look like I just told him Shaggy wasn't a stoner.

He shrugged, "At least we get to ride the trolley!"

"Man that was the worst British accent I've ever heard!" Seth exclaimed shaking his head. We all got a good laugh at that as the cable car off loaded some passengers.

When we got on, we all spread out, with Alice and me staying towards the end. She looked up at me nervously as I stood in front of her.

"What?" I smirked, "Afraid I might fall?"

She chewed on her lip as she looked up at me. "Maybe, or someone could steal you." I smiled at her, taking her hand as the car started moving.

"No one's gonna steal me Alice."

She gave me a playful scowl, "Says you."

I leaned forward, grabbing on to the back of the bench just behind her shoulders, making our knees touch. "Would this make you feel better?" I asked my face inches from hers. She smirked as she grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Maybe some paparazzo will take you and torture you for answers." She laughed a little.

"Well maybe we should give them something to ask about," I teased as I moved in closer. Her eyes fluttered closed telling me she wanted me to kiss her just as much as I wanted to.

Just as our lips brushed against each other Emmett called out, "Hey Jazz, remember you promised!" I groaned pulling myself up. Alice slouched in her seat, hooking her feet behind my legs as she pouted.

"Too bad," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. I just smiled at her.

When the cable car reached Ghirardelli Square, we all got off and headed up to the stairs. Each of us decided to look at the different stores and agreed to meet for an early dinner since we had to be back on the bus tonight.

"Well I think it's only fair that since we're in San Francisco, we take advantage of the fresh seafood they have to offer." The usually quiet Ben suggested when we deciding where to meet.

Alice and I went into the store called 'Yaps' first. This was a cute little store, all about dog accessories for 'big yaps and little yaps'. Alice found a little linen dress she thought would look perfect on Coco. Of course the matter of who was gonna pay for it was a fight, but I gave in. I'll just buy her something later.

After Yaps, we went into 'One of a Kind'. This store proved what I thought about the Warf earlier. In here they had all sorts of collectables made from various types of wood. And even though there may be multiple copies of the same item, each had its own uniqueness about it.

I noticed Alice kept eyeing a statue called 'Dream Lover', picking it up once or twice, only to put it back. I knew she wanted it, so when she wandered off to look at jewelry boxes, I picked it up.

When I was standing in line waiting to pay for said statue, I felt Alice's hand slide into mine. I smiled down at her.

"What'cha got there?" I nodded at the wooden horse she was holding.

"For Jordan." I nodded, motioning her to set it on the counter. I was surprised that she didn't feel the need to argue on this purchase.

Once we were done with that she wanted to check out the stationary store and I wanted a smoke. Being that the law in San Francisco forbids smoking in public places, that sure as hell wasn't going to happen. So I told her I would wait for her in the square.

Five minutes later she emerged with a big grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I saw this really cool moleskin in there and bought it," she reached into her bag. "The only problem is… do you know who Jasper Thomas is?" She smiled wide as she flipped it over. There inscribed on the cover of the black moleskin in silver lettering was my name.

"I figured you might like something to put all those inspirational moments into." She smiled and without even thinking, I pulled her to me as my lips found hers. I just needed to kiss her in that moment. It was either I do that or scare the shit out of her by asking her to marry me.

I felt her giggle as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips moving with mine. Someone beside us nosily cleared their throat and Alice pulled away, her cheeks tinged pink. I looked to my left to see Emmett giving me a glare. I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off as I stood to join the others for dinner.

------  
Before we got to Anaheim, Bella called to inform us that after our show, we were to go to San Diego where Seth and I were to make an appearance at a Celebrity Date Auction for The Wildlife Foundation. Apparently there's a problem with the population of wolves and mountain lions in the Pacific Northwest mountain ranges. Also, as a cruel form of punishment, Bella signed us up to participate; Seth and I would be dates to the highest bidder.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to swallow Alice's head whole, we wouldn't have to do this." Seth pouted when I told him the plan.

To say that Alice was upset about the idea was an understatement. Even though she tried to play it off as everything was cool, it was for a good cause, or even try to say that she agrees that it would get the press off of us, I could see the anger in her eyes.

Even now as we settled in for the night at the Disneyland Hotel, she wasn't being her cheerful self. After trying, unsuccessfully to get her to talk to me about it, I gave up and just pulled her close to me to sleep.

The next morning we all got up pretty early, the excitement radiating off everyone was tangible at breakfast. Emmett suggested we all load up on enough carbohydrates to last the entire day. Maggie merely shook her head while Alice and Kelci wrinkled their noses at him.

"Well, who's ready to meet the most famous mouse in world?" I asked looking at everyone at the table. I saw the girls give each other a look before saying 'no'. All three of them jumped up from the seats and made a dash for the elevators.

"The park opens in twenty minutes!" Seth called after them.

Fifteen minutes later, we guys were standing outside waiting for the Disneyland shuttle. The girls had yet to join us. Seth was getting fidgety, I think Emmett was stoned and Ben, well he was being his usual quiet self. Suddenly Emmett started singing the whistle while you work song from Snow White.

"What the hell…" I started to ask him but was cut short by the sight of Alice. She came out strutting in a Snow White costume. Her usual spiky style was set into a bob with a red bow and all. I took a moment to take in her costume completely. The familiar long, yellow skirt the famous character typically wore was now short. So short in fact, the red thigh highs Alice was wearing showed off a good four inches of skin before being covered by the skirt. And the neckline showed the swell of her breast perfectly.

"Okay, now we're ready." Kelci laughed as she walked by me. Alice gave me a smile before climbing into the shuttle.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ali?" I asked as I realized just how short that skirt was.

"Nope."

I just shook my head as I climbed in after her. "I could have sworn Snow White's dress was longer." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Wait? Why are you Belle? I get why Maggie is Ariel." Seth asked over everyone's chatter. We turned to hear Kelci's response. I had a feeling the girls already knew based on their stifled giggles.

"Because Seth, you are a beast. You eat like a dog, when you laugh you sound like you're barking. Therefore, you are the Beast." Seth rolled his eyes but smiled at Kelci.

---------  
We arrived at the main gate to the park just as they were opening. I had remembered Bella telling me we needed to pick up our passes at the Will Call Window and headed in that direction. Finally, ten minutes later, we entered the gates and stepped into the land of imagination. Sure it sounds lame, but one step past the gates, you seriously are in another world.

We weren't even in the park five minutes and we were already snapping tons of pictures by the giant Mickey Mouse who greets you from the garden. When Ben suggested doing a picture with just the band, Emmett tried to slide out of the picture. This of course made Alice attack him, making the best picture out of the group if you ask me.

Finally we made it past Main Street and we decided to start from the back side of the park and work our way front. We spent some time playing in Toon Town. Watching kids playing and having fun definitely made it clear to me that I needed to bring Jordy here some time. Seth and Emmett got their pictures taken with Chip and Dale, which oddly seemed appropriate for those two. Of course when Big Baloo came around, Emmett screamed like he had just met his idol.

"Now I understand the gummy bears." Alice quipped at his reaction.

Next we hit Fantasy Land. Thus, keeping the damn song _It's a Small World After All_ stuck in my head. I tried to convince everyone that this ride was the root of all evil, with the dancing marionettes and redundant song. No one was buying it. The best rides in this section for me, where without a doubt the Mad Hatter's Tea Party and King Arthur's Carousel.

I think Emmett was purposely trying to make Alice sick. He and I spun our cup as fast as we could, making her squeal with laughter. And of course, on the carousel I got to sneak a few kisses while she was on her horse. An opportunity I must point out, Seth did not miss to take a picture of. When we got off the ride I actually blushed as he showed us the picture. I was standing next to her just as her horse rose up and I stood on my toes to kiss her for once.

Now we're at a conundrum, we could either take a right and go to Frontier Land or go left to Tomorrow Land. Alice of course, pulled out the map pointing out the rides for each, only making our choice harder.

"I know," Maggie said looking at her watch. "It's a little past one, how about we head to a place for lunch and then work our way back from there?"

We all agreed and got some recommendations for the Hungry Bear Restaurant, trust me Emmett didn't let us down on the jokes of that. As we were eating lunch I saw Alice watching the ride across the way.

"What you thinking beautiful?"

She smiled a little, "I've always wanted to ride Splash Mountain. It's kind of like the ride you must ride on right?"

I nodded, "So I've heard."

She tilted her head at me, "So, did you wanna ride it?"

I leaned over giving her a quick kiss. "Yep, I guess that's next huh?"

She nodded, making it her turn to kiss me. "You like my costume?" she asked as she ruffled the skirt a bit

I smirked at her, "Let's just say Snow White will never be the same for me."

She licked her bottom lip some. "I could always keep it on later..." she trailed off smirking.

"Baby, please do not make me walk around a family theme park with a raging," I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "hard on."

She giggled, moving to whisper in my ear, "Or we could occupy a bathroom real quick."

I raised my eyebrow at her in question, "Or we can have some fun in the Haunted Mansion ride... I've heard the seating is quite... private." I bit my lip as I thought more about it. Only Alice could make me horny enough to even imagine doing things of a sexual nature to her in 'The Happiest Place on Earth.'

I watched her bite back a grin as she wiggled in her seat some. She was horny, I knew that wiggle. "Wanna go on that next instead?

I laughed against her neck, kissing it. "We'll see," I said simply, pulling away smirking at her.

She moved closer to me, placing her hand on my thigh as she asked "So did you want me to take my panties off now then?"

"No…" I growled at her, slouching down in my seat. "Damn it Alice, do we really want a repeat of the Seether Concert

She nipped at my ear, "Baby, I really liked the Seether concert." Just then I noticed that Emmett was giving us a questioning look.

_Busted._

I bit my lip, glaring at Emmett, "So did I baby." She started rubbing her hand on my thigh, making sure to brush against my dick.

_Fuck!_

"Ali," I whispered to her, surprised that it came out in the pained whisper rather than a moan.

She giggled as she rubbed harder. "Jasper," she whispered back

I turned my head to look at her, her green eyes alive with excitement and lust.

_Fucking Hell, I'm screwed_.

"You are making it very hard for me not to throw you over my shoulder and run like hell back to the hotel woman." I warned.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at me, "Who needs a hotel?"

"Don't tempt me Ali."

She got close to my ear and whispered, "I'm wet for you." She was so close, I could feel her lips brush against me.

I growled as I took her hand and stood up. I looked at the rest of the group, "We're going on the Haunted Manson ride, meet you guys later?" They all nodded and waved us off. Emmett was still giving me a look. I knew I was gonna get hell for it when he reports back to Bella.

"No," Emmett said suddenly, stopping Alice and I in our tracks. "Sorry Jazz, but there is no way in hell you're gonna run off. Sam trusted me to keep you guys together and well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Quite frankly, Bella scares me." He finished lamely.

I flopped down in my chair like a child who just got told he had to eat his vegetables. Fucking cock blocker. Alice sat in my lap, not helping my current situation any. A fact I sure she noticed. She was fucking bouncing in my lap as she talked animatedly to the rest of the party. This was going to be the longest day in history now.

Finally we got to leave the blasted restaurant, but because I was still fucking sporting wood, I made sure to walk with Alice directly in front of me. Plus I got to hold her in my arms as we walked.

We were standing in line for Splash Mountain, laughing at some of the things Emmett and Ben were disagreeing on when suddenly a girl from the group in front of us recognized us.

"Oh my God! You're Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen!" She started reaching in her bag looking for something. I felt Alice stiffen in my arms, so I let go.

"Hi and you are?" Alice asked politely.

"Beth, I'm a huge fan of Eclipse! I'm sorry, I know you guys are probably trying to be normal and I just ruined it huh?" Alice being the fucking saint that she is, just laughed it off.

"Oh no worries sweetie, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!" Man, Alice is a pro at handling the fans.

Next thing I knew we were signing Beth's Disney Memories book and took some pictures with her and her friends. She was a cool kid, informing us where the best spot was to see the fireworks at closing time, even giving Alice her extra poncho.

"I really like your costume," Beth said as she handed Alice the poncho, "but this ride, well, you will get wet." I bit back my smirk when Alice shot me a look.

Beth was not kidding about the ride. At first I was skeptical as we winded through but suddenly we were falling and completely drenched. On the plus side it was cold water. Emmett and I got the worst of it, being as I was towards the front and he was in the back.

After that we headed over to Disney's version of the French Quarter. We listened to some kids who were walking around playing Jazz music as we stood in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. I think the gang was purposely avoiding the Haunted Mansion. But when we were finally on it, the fun began.

Alice and I rode in a buggy together and I did notice it was in fact pretty private. As soon as the ride started I placed my hand on Alice's thigh and smirked at her. She looked over at me through her eye lashes as she uncrossed her legs, placing her little hand over mine. The cart spun around, making us face a reflection of ourselves. She started laughing when she saw that there was a 'spirit' sitting in her lap, as the cart spun back around so that we were facing the back of the cart ahead of us.

"I thought I told you, I don't share." I growled playfully at her as I started nipping at the flesh on her neck. She made a mewling sound as my hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt, where my fingertips could brush against the fabric of her panties.

I felt her hand on my thigh moving closer to my dick. I pulled away to look at her. Are we really going to go to second base on a fucking Disney ride?

She crushed her lips to mine causing me to wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. I felt her tongue tease my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Just as I moved my head slightly to deepen the kiss, the cart spun to the side.

"Get a room!" I heard Seth shout causing Alice to giggle as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. The heat of her embarrassment was warm against my cool skin.

"What? The graveyard scared her?" I joked, causing her to bite me hard. "Ow!" She pulled away smiling.

"Graveyards do not scare me."

"What you want me to say 'fuck off I'm trying to get to second base with my girlfriend at a theme park'?" She just rolled her eyes and leaned against me.

"The day is almost over Jasper."

The rest of the day went smooth, although I do believe Alice was out to give me the worst case of fucking blue balls ever. Nevertheless, we were still able to achieve some goals we set while being here; getting some Disney stuff for our concert tomorrow, as well as some gifts for Jordy. Alice was even able to get a picture with Snow White, as well as a drawing done of us.

We were now in the store called Star Trader, well actually walking out of it. I will admit, if any ride made me turn into a giddy five year old, it was Star Tours. I don't think Alice realized the extent of my love for all things Star Wars until we got on this ride.

It wasn't anything extravagant like that of the space ship thrill ride of Space Mountain. But to a Star Wars fan, it was heaven. Just the thought of being in the Millennium Falcon, while a droid maneuvers you through the galaxy, mixed with the witty banter and 'bumpy' ride, made it worth it.

"J! Put your cloak on!" Seth shouted excitedly as he and Emmett put the batteries in the light sabers. I laughed, putting the black cloak on.

"So does this make you Vader?" Kelci asked me. I just smirked.

"Nah, I'm Anakin, cause see I still have all my limbs." I teased. Suddenly I was being attacked by two brown cloaks.

"I will never join the dark side!" Emmett yelled, pretending to slice my arm off. Kelci was laughing at him so much that he turned to go after her, making her fling herself at Seth.

"Help me Obi-won Kenobi! You're my only hope!" She shouted at Seth in between laughing. Alice and Maggie were snapping pictures and laughing at the four us being idiots.

"Guys, it's time." Ben informed us, effectively ending play time. I grabbed the bags from Alice and took her hand leading her to where we were going to watch the fireworks.

She hugged my arm as we walked, looking up at me periodically.

"What?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything," she said simply.

The next evening was our concert. The theme was simple as far as costumes went. We all agreed on jeans, our Disney tees and hats for the guys. I, being the Goofy fan I am, wore the big green hat with floppy ears. Seth wore a Mad Hatter-esq hat that was clearly Mickey in design.

The southern California crowd was nothing compared to what we were expecting. For starters, there were more fans in the seats, they were wild, and we actually had a girl rush onto stage. After the show, we all piled onto the bus, effectively passing out.

The next day was the Celebrity Date Auction, an event neither Seth nor I was excited about. Bella had informed us it was a black tie event and I was reminded, repeatedly that I had to wear a suit, not jeans.

Stupid.

Alice looked as if she was exhausted. I wasn't sure what was going on with her, but regardless of the fact, I tried to calm her worries before Seth and I left. I held her tight to me for a while letting her rest as Seth ran around the bus looking for his dress shoes.

When I went to ask Alice something I noticed she had fallen asleep. I just smiled down at her. Apparently the whole sleeping on a bus thing isn't working out for her either.

The event was actually rather pleasant. I was surprised when someone wanted to buy a date with Seth for almost fifteen grand. Even more surprising was the twenty grand some lady forked out for me.

My date was nice, an older lady, but a sweet one. We wound up going to a restaurant in town and talked. She was a widow who had lost her husband to cancer. After his death, she decided to do some good with the money he squandered, hence the reason we were sharing crab legs and laughing about cliché movie moments.

I was thankful I had a hotel room to come back to after the date. There was no way in hell I wanted to be up at the airport by five am after sleeping on a bus.

When I arrived at the room, Alice and Coco were passed out on the bed. I smiled taking in the sight. Poor Alice must have tried to wait up for me judging by the fact that she was sleeping diagonally across the bed in her jeans.

I stripped out of my suit, picked Coco up and put her in her kennel then I focused my attention on Alice. I started to unbutton her jeans, causing her to stir some. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You need to get out of these jeans Ali, they can't be comfy." I informed her. She just mumbled and tried to roll away from me. I laughed, finally succeeding in getting them undone and off of her. I walked across the room to shut off the light. When I crawled into the bed, I pulled her close to me.

"I love you," she mumbled in her sleep as she nuzzled my neck. Despite the fact I knew she was dreaming I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I fell asleep.

-------------  
"Are you nervous?" I asked her as the plane taxied down the runway. She just shook her head as she rested it on my shoulder. "Not even a little?" I prodded. I knew Momma and Jordy would love her, but it just didn't seem right for her not to be a little bit nervous.

"Are you going to be asking me this, the entire flight?" she asked while yawning. I kissed the top of her head.

"Nope, just get some rest baby. When you wake up we'll be in Texas."


	22. This Is Me

**Disclaimer**: Damn, Robs and I still don't own Twilight or Daddysper… as much as we'd like too…

Kristin: Here it is! The long awaited Alice and Momma meeting, hope it meets your expectations! Special thanks to Mal from the UU for pointing out some very obvious typos -snorts-

Robs: Thanks to the usual suspects and Amber of course! Be sure to tell us if you like it!

Playlist suggestions: Home by The Foo Fighters; Six foot teddy bear by Richie Mcdonald; Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd; My Maria by Brooks and Dunn; Don't trust me by 3oh!3

* * *

**This is me**

It was just after five in the evening when we finally arrived in San Antonio. I called Momma to let her know we had landed and we were staying the night in town, so we could get there early tomorrow. I had gotten us a room at the Westin La Cantera Resort and convinced Alice to eat some authentic Tex-Mex food.

Nothing really exciting happened that night. We just spent the day walking Coco around downtown and hanging out. Alice fell asleep pretty early again; I was starting to worry a bit.

When I woke up this morning, I woke up to an empty bed and an empty room. Alice was nowhere to be found. _Well that's just great_, I thought as I pulled my shirt off to head into the shower.

I heard the door open and I peeked around the corner to see Alice walk in wearing basketball shorts, a tank top and her sneakers. She was humming along to her iPod as she went into the little kitchen area and grabbed an apple. I propped myself against the wall just content to watching her move.

Her green eyes looked up at me and smiled as she took the ear pods out. She leaned against the counter, crossing her ankles as she looked me over.

"Mornin' cowboy," she grinned.

I smirked, "Ma'am."

She took a bite of the apple. As soon as the she started chewing on it her eyes fluttered shut, making a noises similar to what I can make her do. "Oh my God," she said with a moan. "This apple is so good." She looked me over before asking, "Does everything taste better down here?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, it was just a generic apple, but laughed at her enthusiasm for the fruit. "Something like that," I offered as I pushed myself off the wall. "So, where did you go? And more importantly, why wasn't I invited?"

"I went to the gym... I dunno, guess I was excited that I was actually awake enough this morning to work out... and you just looked so cute sleeping that I didn't wanna wake you up." She smiled at me, savoring another bite of her apple.

I walked over to her. I took a bite of her apple and smirked at her. So she's feeling like her old self again, that's good to hear. "Well I'm glad you feel rested, but I would have gone with you baby."

"Aww," she cooed, her eyes looking as if she might cry. _What the fuck?_ I thought raising an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know it was that important to you."

I cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing it with my thumb, "Ali, I just don't like you being out alone. Things are different now, you know?"

_Yeah, like the fact that I want to marry you._

I shrugged, "besides, didn't someone point out that I eat too many sweets?" I winked at her, "I need to work on getting a hot bod so you don't leave me." I teased, gently brushing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Okay, I will from now on 'kay?" I nodded. "And I won't leave you, you dork." She added, pinching my stomach.

I slid my hands to her sides pulling her close to me. She set her apple down and wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed kisses along her neck. "I am not a dork." I said into her skin just before I started to tickle her.

"You… Are... To!" she squealed in between giggles, trying her best to get away from me.

"Oh, no you don't." I stated, quickly picking her up and taking her to the bed. I tossed her on it playfully. She giggled as she sat up pulling off her tank top. I crawled to her on the bed and kissed her. Our lips crashed together, suddenly frantic, as if this would be the last time we would enjoy the way our bodies moved together.

Quickly her hands tugged my boxers down as I tugged at her shorts and panties. Once the clothing was out of the picture, I positioned myself between her legs, kissing and biting at her neck and shoulders as I slid my middle finger between her folds.

She cried out as I began to rub circles into her clit, alternating from hard and fast to slow and teasing. She lifted her hips, pushing into my hand as her legs began to quiver. As I worked her clit, I used my other hand to tug her sports bra up, capturing her pert nipple in my mouth. She moaned, pulling at my hair, begging me to give her what she wanted.

I kissed my way back up to her mouth, timing it so both my tongue and cock entered her at the same time. Our mouths swallowing our cries of pleasure as we began to moved together. Her nails raking and scratching my skin as I sought to take her to new levels of pleasure.

Soon our bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat and she begged for me to give her the release she craved. I lifted her legs up higher on my sides as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Apparently this position was what she needed because I soon saw her eyes roll as her head fell back. I quickly wrapped my arms around her supporting her as her arms gave out, allowing her to give into her orgasm. Mine followed shortly after. I rested my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat race in my ear as her fingers stroked my hair.

----  
We had been driving for nearly four hours. I looked over at the passenger seat where Alice was curled up, sleeping with Coco on her hip. I had promised her that I would wake her when we got near town, she said she didn't want to miss a minute of the town that I "had roots in".

"Ali," I reached over to rub her leg. "Baby, wake up, you're gonna miss the welcome sign."

Coco stretched her paws out and let out a little whimper before climbing off Alice to go curl up in the back seat of the rental car. Alice righted herself, stretching out her arms over her head.

"Welcome to Fort Stockton Alice," I said as we passed the sign. She smiled and scooted closer to me. Her little head looked around at the different buildings and such as we passed by.

"I thought there'd be more horses…" she trailed off leaving me to believe I wasn't meant to hear her words. I couldn't help laughing.

"Wow," I snorted, "you need to stop watching cheesy westerns."

She looked up at me and blushed, "No, I was just figuring."

_That all small towns in Texas are over run by horses?_ I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay baby."

She kissed my chest. "You're kind of a small town boy... not as small town as me... but still, it's nice."

"Two peas in an odd pod huh?" I chucked at my own joke.

She laughed a little, "Two small town kids, in a rock band making it big and falling..." she paused for a moment as I noticed her eyes going wide. I felt my eyebrow quirk up in question. Was she about to suggest we had fallen in love?

"Down a really steep hill," she finally added.

"Yeah, that's us..." I said, mainly answering my own thoughts. If her dream was any indication, then she clearly had the same feelings as me right?

I glanced up to see the familiar building of my past come towards. Whitlock Ranching Supplier. The fucking store was bigger than the damned Super Wal-Mart and Tractor Supply store put together.

"Wanna know my first job?"

I saw her tilt her head to the side as she said, "Sure." I waited until we got to the intersection, knowing she would have the best view of it from there. I pointed to the store on my right.

"I had to clean up after the animals," I shook my head remembering the days Rose had called me a 'shit head' only because of what I had to do there.

"Anything you need for the ranch, that store has it." I don't know why I was telling her that.

I heard her gasp, as she took in the building. "Uh baby, that says Whitlock Ranching..." she trailed off. I felt my grip tighten on the steering wheel as I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yep... My great grandfather started it," I explained as I turned on to the road towards the house. She looked up at me, but I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she was fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.

"Yeah, well that's the uh... family business that Bella told you about." '_Heir Whitlock',_ still ran through my head with just as much venom as if it was yesterday.

"I only have CEO status until Jordan's old enough to take over. Any money I get is actually hers." I shrugged, feeling only slightly better about explaining to her that whatever she may think, I'm not that guy. I'm not the one with the money or whatever.

"Umm... that's cool," she said, sounding slightly insecure.

_Jesus Christ Jasper, way to ruin shit_, I thought as I laughed nervously. "I guess Momma handles the business better than I do. Don't laugh at our street name by the way." I smirked at her as we turned on to Cowboy Creek Road.

She looked at me confused, "Okay."

We drove a few minutes in silence as Alice was no doubt taking in the trees that gave the road the perfect amount of shade. As we started to approach the house, the gate came into view first. The black wrought iron fencing had a trellis like structure with the letters WR in the center as you pulled through.

I looked over at Ali briefly. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head.

"Holy..." I heard her breathe. I started to chew on my lip. I had a bad feeling about this. I guess I should have warned her that my family had strong southern roots, which meant the southern money to go with it. It wasn't fair, she warned me about her family and then I just sprung this on her. I kicked myself mentally.

She looked up at me, awe evident in her eyes. "When I called you a hypocrite... I don't think I ever did you justice...." She turned her wide eyes back to the house. I really didn't see why she was looking at it like it was a palace or anything. It was just two story house, light beige with white trim and green shutters.

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged, trying to think of the house in the way that she was seeing it. Sure it was huge but that's just the way the plantation homes are out here. "It's a southern thing... old southern money buys you this shit…" I looked down at the speedometer as we got closer to the main drive way. "Shit Momma's gonna bitch," I muttered under my breath slowing down.

"Remind me to take you to my parent's house sometime," Alice scoffed, turning to frown at me. "Called me a rich bitch." She shook her head at me as she continued to look around.

I groaned as I slowed the car to a stop, "I said I was sorry didn't I?"

She pointed at the house looking at me incredulously, "You could've afforded to buy me the shoes!" she spit out in a rush.

No I couldn't have, didn't she fucking hear me when we were in town?! I spent five years of my life as a minimum wage whore because I had _no money!_

"That's the thing Alice. Yeah, I'm a Whitlock but I don't own a cent from the name! I was trying to tell you that just before we got here." I stopped for a second feeling my anger get the best of me. "This," I gestured to the house, "what you see before those big beautiful green eyes of yours, is Jordan's. Not mine!"

She pouted a little, "I don't care...you have money now...you owe me the shoes..." she trailed off, bouncing her foot, looking at it.

I put my head against the steering wheel and started laughing. Of all of the absurd things to bicker about and she chooses this? Of all the things she could ever ask of me she chooses this?

"Shoes... you could ask anything of me and you want shoes?"

She folded her arms over her chest and huffed some, making me laugh harder. "They were my favorite pair. You don't come across shoes like that very often." She informed me. I turned my head to watch her. I reached over, taking her hand in mine.

"I promise I will buy you new shoes."

She leaned over towards me. I saw her eyes dart to my lips and I knew she wanted a kiss. I met her halfway, her little hands found their way into my hair as I pulled her close to me. She tilted her head to the side as our lips met. Even though the kiss was soft and gentle the way her tongue moved against mine, it seemed to say many things that she couldn't or wouldn't say herself.

When we ended the kiss, both of us breathing heavy, I leaned back against the seat. I could see Momma standing on the porch, an amused expression on her face as she smiled at us. "Shit... uh baby, don't panic, but we have an audience." I tried to say it as calm as possible, but I think my shaking shoulders gave away my amusement. I watched as Alice looked over at Momma's direction, her face turned bright red as she pulled the blanket up over her head to hide.

"Oh God," she groaned from under the blanket.

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was acting, "Baby, it's okay." I said trying to pull the blanket off her, but she held on tight.

"So says you!" She growled from under the blanket, suddenly pulling it off of her head. "You didn't 'French' me in front of my parents!" She hissed.

I chuckled as I opened my door, "If I had been given the opportunity I probably would have." I laughed when I saw her shocked face. I got out of the car and walked around to her door. I opened it and offered my hand to her, "Now are ready to meet my mother or should I leave you in Texas sun in the car?"

She scowled at me while throwing the blanket off of her. Momma decided to use this opportunity to show off her perfect hearing.

"You best not be leavin' her in that car Jasper Thomas!" She hollered at me.

"Your Momma is gonna hate me now!" Alice whispered as she got out of the car and bent to get Coco out of the backseat.

"Baby relax, this is the same woman who raised me and Rose." I explained as I got our bags from the trunk. Seriously, I had a feeling that if I told my momma I was thinking of marrying Alice; she'd call the best party in Fort Stockton history.

"Yeah, the Rose who hated me at first," Alice pointed out as she ran her fingers through her hair. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She gave me a pained smile as she straightened herself out more. "You hated me at first too," she pointed out.

"Alice. Stop." I said standing in front of her and lowering my voice, so Momma wouldn't hear. "My momma loves you. She has already threatened to kick me out of the family so she can have you in it." She rolled her eyes at me.

I shook my head at her, "Umm, and actually no, if I remember correctly I didn't hate you, I was just confused as to why this really pretty girl kissed me." I teased as I stuck my tongue out at her. Sure it was childish, but damn it, I felt like being that way.

She rolled her eyes again, but I saw the corner of her lips twitch as she tried to hide the smile on her face. "Not the first time that counted."

_What the fuck did that mean? _

"Oh you mean the time I had you pinned against my uncle's house? Cause um, yeah, I'm pretty sure I _really_ liked you then." She snorted at me as I smirked. Momma had started to come halfway down the main staircase.

Alice shook her head at me, "You're impossible."

I stepped up the steps and smirked back at her. "And you love it Alice just admit it."

"If your momma wasn't standing right there I'd so kick your ass." She said in a low voice.

"Oh, baby, you know I like it rough." I whispered back.

I watched as she blushed and covered Coco's ears, "HONEY!"

"So are ya'll done with your lover's squabble?" Momma asked as she approached us, giving us a knowing smile.

_Damn it Momma, shut it_, I thought.

"Jasper Thomas, what have I said about your glasses?" She placed her hands on her hips in some sort of attempt to make me feel guilty.

I groaned while rolling my eyes, "Momma." I looked at Alice as we got to the porch, "Alice, this is my Momma, Samantha Whitlock-Hale" I nodded my head in Momma's direction. "Momma, this is my Alice." I smirked.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Alice said shyly. I turned so I could see them both. Momma had the biggest grin on her face while Alice had a slight pink on her cheeks. "I see where Jasper get's his _prettiness,_" Alice smirked at me and my jaw dropped.

Momma laughed, "Oh good! You did get that picture." She shook her head, "I don't know how my son looks better as a woman than I do." I raised an eyebrow that was just ludicrous. She was like Alice if you asked me, she looked best in jeans and a tee shirt. Much like what Momma had on now.

Alice shrugged as she looked at the ground. "He makes a better woman than I do too," she added softly.

"Of all of the... Oh Jesus Christ, I'm taking our things in while you two gossip like old hens." I muttered as I went into the house.

"My boobs are better though," I heard Alice call after me as I stepped into the house. I laughed and decided to ignore it, although, the thought of Alice's tits was a pleasant one.

I heard Momma laugh, no doubt making Alice blush more. "Well welcome home," I grinned at Momma saying that. "Please come in, since it seems my son has forgotten his manners."

_Hey! _

"I can hear you two, you know!" I hollered down from the stairs.

"Good" I vaguely heard Alice call back. I went into my room, placing our things down by the sitting area. I smiled when I noticed Momma had put some fresh flowers, most likely from her garden, in here. Sure the room's mine, but it wasn't like you walked in and knew it was a man's room right away. Nothing like my room in Seattle, that's for sure. I glanced over at the bed and noticed the comforter had been folded over to reveal sky blue sheets.

I stuck my head out the door, "Hey Momma! Did you change my sheets?" I stood there and watched as she appeared at the foot of the stairs, her hand on her hip and her right hand pointing to the stoop in front of her.

"Jasper Thomas, get your scrawny little behind down here."

_Crap_.

Momma turned to look at Alice, "You'll have to excuse my son, I think I may have dropped him as a baby." she shrugged. I started down the stairs, keeping my eyes on Alice as she tried not to laugh at Momma's admitted abuse. I should point that out.

"What? I was just asking cause if I need to make the bed, I was gonna do it before it gets too late."

_Oh good job pointing out Momma's neglect there smart ass_.

I jumped down from the fourth step, landing in the foyer next to Momma. I smiled wide thinking, _ta-da! _Then I remembered why I stopped doing that as a kid.

Momma reached over and smacked me in that back of the head. "Ow!" I pouted.

"Yes, I changed your sheets yesterday Jasper Thomas now stop leaving Alice alone." Momma hissed at me.

Alice laughed clearly amused. "'Did you ever expose him to vampire movies?" I think at that moment I may have forgotten how to breathe. Momma laughed heartily.

"Actually Alice, his favorite movie was Bram Stoker's Dracula."

_Oh Jesus Christ, kill me now._

"Momma," I whined, pleading with her to stop embarrassing me.

Alice smirked at me, her eyes clearly indicating that she knew the answer to all her questions now. "Pieces to the puzzle," she said. I just shook my head at her.

"Are ya'll hungry?" Momma asked looking between Alice and me.

"Dear lord yes!" Alice exclaimed. _What?_ She had a veggie sandwich less than four hours ago. She held up Coco's paw, "Coco is too." she said with a goofy grin. That I believed.

"Shit," her food is upstairs up in our bags. I turned to run upstairs, nearly avoiding Momma's hand as she tried to smack me again. I quickly grabbed Coco's food and bowls and ran back down the stairs.

Momma and Alice were talking about something and smiling at each other. I knew Momma would love Alice, I just hoped that Alice would relax a bit. Maybe this week we have off from the tour and travel will be a good thing. Give her some time to relax, get some sleep and feel better.

"Give me the munchkin," I said reaching for Coco, "and you ladies meet us in the kitchen." I watched as Alice gave Coco a kiss on her head and handed her over to me.

I pouted, "Where's mine?" Alice's eyes darted over in Momma's direction making me roll my eyes. I think Momma caught Alice's reaction because she started laughing.

"Don't mind me," she said waving her hands at us. She reached out for Coco, taking her and her food things. "You two take your time. I'm gonna go feed my granddaughter." She said with a wink as she headed to the kitchen.

I smiled at Alice. "Come here you," I said as a pulled her close to me. She squeaked at my sudden movement. I smiled down at her as she stood on her toes to give me quick kiss. I cupped her cheek in my hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah just nerves." she shrugged, "my tummy is all fluttery."

I took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. "Well relax, she likes you."

"What's that smell?" Alice asked suddenly. I looked over at the French doors that were opened to let the warm June breeze in.

"Uh, that would probably be the live stock you smell..." I chewed on my cheek. I guess it would be offending to someone who wasn't used to it. I shrugged, "You get used to it." I offered.

She made a face that clearly showed her discomfort, "That combined with the butterflies is so not making me feel very well." She said softly. I stopped and turned to face her. I took in her appearance. She seemed normal, maybe a little pale.

"You sure you're okay baby?" I asked as I kissed her forehead. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah I think I need to drink something." she shrugged. "Oh and I want an apple."

"Alright, well lucky for you we got apple trees." I winked at her as a grin stretched across her face. I dragged her to the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Momma was getting ready to give Coco her food, laughing at the way Coco would dance around on her back paws for it. I could hear Momma humming a song that she sings when she gets her dogs to do tricks for her. I smiled as I helped Alice on to her stool.

"Hey Momma, where's my princess?"

Momma set the bowl down and looked up at me. "She's getting her education baby boy. Her bus will be here in," she looked at the clock as she went to wash her hands, "an hour." She looked over her shoulder to Alice. "I heard you say something about apples," Alice nodded. "Do you like apple pie? Fresh baked this mornin'." I felt my own mouth water.

I started to shake my head. I knew Alice was going to say no to the pie. She told me at the picnic that she wasn't fond of Apple pie.

"I love apple pie!" Alice chirped with a wide smile.

_What?_

Momma smiled, "Good, I'll get you some." She turned to get the plates and forks.

"You sure there's nothing I could help with?" Alice asked. I noticed her leg bouncing in place. I placed my arms on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, before heading to get her some water.

Momma laughed as she cut into the pie, "Nah, that's why he's here." She pointed the pastry cutter at me. "Which reminds me Jasper Thomas," Momma nodded her head in the direction of the stables. "Twilight needs her stall cleaned." I nodded handing Alice her water. I noticed Alice make a face but quickly replace it with a smile as she took a sip of water.

"Sure ma'," I said simply.

Alice's nose wrinkled up, "Does that mean you're gonna smell bad when you come back?" Well that's a first.

I felt my eyebrows reach my hair line. Please tell me Alice has the flu and not something more serious. "No, I clean up in the stall house."

Alice smiled at me, "Good."

"You know Alice," Momma placed the plate of apple pie in front of her. "When I was pregnant with this one here," she nodded her head in my direction. "I made his daddy plant some apple trees, one red delicious and one granny smith. I couldn't get enough of them. And that very tree is where those apples came from." Momma patted my cheek before getting more pie.

Why the hell was she talking about her apple cravings? Sure I heard all about them before, but why did she feel the need to tell Alice. I shoved my hands in my pockets. I smiled when I felt the velvet bag holding the ring I bought for Alice.

_You have to tell her you love her before you can think of marrying her._

The sound of Alice's moan knocked me back to the conversation. I looked over to see her enjoying her pie.

"Oh my God. This is so good!"

"Thank you Ali," Momma said with a smile.

"My mom supposedly craved Mexican food like no other." Alice added after a moment. What the hell, we're back on cravings?

"Yes, you'll be amazed at the things you'll crave and the things you'll hate. Lord knows I was." Momma added as she came back over to us.

I chewed on my lip as I started to wonder what the hell Momma was going on about. I saw Alice look up at me in question.

"How's your stomach feelin' baby?"

"Umm better now thanks," she smiled.

I nodded, "Good."

"Oh, you feeling ill dear?" Momma asked as she put a plate of pie in front of me then proceeded to point at me then the plate. I gave her a look which was matched with her own 'try me' look.

Alice shrugged, "I dunno, the smell of the horses kinda got to me." Her cheeks turned pink at that admission. I just sat there and ate my pie, letting them talk.

Momma chuckled, "Yes, that happens to people who aren't used to them. You know," I looked up to see Momma reaching into the cabinet for something. "I imagine with all that travelin' ya'll do, you're pretty worn out."

"Yeah, I dunno, I was never this tired when I was modeling," she shrugged. "I feel like I am being so lazy." Her eyebrows knitted together.

Well Jesus Alice, exhaustion will make you feel worn out and I don't think she's been drinking enough water.

_Maybe she's dehydrated!_

I looked at her trying to remember what the doctor said that summer Bella was dehydrated. I shook my head there was no way she was dehydrated. She surely drank more water than the rest of the band combined.

Momma leaned her hip to the counter, "Well I saw that thing MTV had and I saw all that jumping around you do on stage. It's no wonder you'd be so tired." She smirked and looked between Alice and me before continuing. "I can make you some _decaf_ ginger tea later. It'll help with the upset stomach."

_Why the hell did she emphasize the decaf part?_

"And I have fresh herbs for a bath it you'd like dear."

Alice smiled wide at Momma, "Thank you." she looked over at me, "Jasper why are you shaking your head at me?"

_I was?_

"I was? Sorry, no, just thinkin'."

Momma made a snorting noise as she laughed, "Since when do you eat and think at the same time baby boy?" Alice giggled at her question.

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny Momma."

"What were you thinking about?" Alice asked.

"Just stuff and things. You know how I get." I smiled at her. "Uh, if you two don't mind, I was thinking when Jordy's bus get's here, I might take Twilight down to get her." Alice furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. I leaned over to kiss her temple.

"No, not at all baby boy, lord knows Twilight will be happy to see you. You always were the one to make her test her limits." Alice snorted as she laughed at Momma's comment causing me to blush. Momma shook her head chuckling at us.

"Besides, the sooner you leave me alone with Alice, the sooner I can tell her about your Elton John stories." The grins on both their faces were scary.

"Oh sure, I finally find a respectable woman and you wanna scare her off." I shook my head, praying to God Momma doesn't show her the videos with me singing Goodbye Yellow Brick Road when I was five.

"Thanks ma'," I muttered as an afterthought. Momma arched an eyebrow at me. She knew something was up. I only call her Ma' when I'm thinking things. And honestly, right now I was thinking about my future with Alice.

I felt Alice pat my leg, "I don't scare easy," she said with a smile as she picked her spoon. I watched as she lifted her eyebrow and licked the spoon, "Except for graveyards apparently."

"Yes, well graveyards are a huge exception for you Ali," I teased. "Well you be careful, she might force you to peel potatoes for dinner." I warned as I gave her a quick kiss.

"I make awesome mashed potatoes," she grinned at me.

"Speaking of dinner, is there anything you would like Alice?" Leave it to Momma to make sure the guest has what she wants.

Alice blushed before answering, "Mini chickens with apple stuffing?" There were the damned apples again.

"I think I can handle that. Would you like to help me and Jordan with that later?" I wondered if Momma still had the camcorder as I saw Alice grin and nod.

"Are you done baby or do you want some more?" I asked getting up.

She smiled again, "I'm good thank you."

"'Kay," I said, kissing her on the forehead before grabbing our dishes. Momma grinned at me and I was tempted to do something just to piss Momma off.

I put the dishes in the sink rinsing them off. "I'll wash these when I get back." I said over my shoulder. I quickly washed my hands and walked over to Momma, kissing her on the cheek."Pie was yummy momma"

She snorted, "You always say that. Go to Twilight I know you're anxious." She teased, smacking me in the ass with the towel.

"Ow! Momma!" Jesus, home less than an hour and she's beating me. Alice stood up and walked past me. I exchanged glances with Momma before asking Alice, "Baby, what are you doing?'

She shrugged, "My one and only chore?" Momma's eyebrows shot through the roof as she scowled at me. I shook my head at her and walked over to Alice. I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Not here. You're only chore here is to relax okay?"

"But see they're gonna look at me and start talkin' soon." She teased. She looked at me over her shoulder. "You know what they say?"

I smiled at her shaking my head, _this ought to be interesting_.

"What do they say baby?"

She lowered her voice, "Alice... Wash me..."

"What like this?" I leaned closer to her ear, my own voice dropping an octave. "Alice... Wash me..." I nuzzled her neck to keep me from laughing.

She giggled, "Um not quite like that... but how can you ignore that?"

"Easy, you say no. 'Cause I will do them when I get back with Jordan. So come on," I took the sponge from her and turned the water off. "You don't need to be doing the dishes."

"Jazz-purrr!!!" she whined.

I knew I had lost this battle. So I decided to change tactics. I put my head on her shoulder. "Do you want to come with me to get Jordan?" I asked.

She reached back to run her fingers through my hair, making me close my eyes and smile. "Nah baby," she kissed my temple, "you go spend a little time with her before you introduce her to your crazy girlfriend"

"Shoot, how did you know about her?" I teased, moving to kiss her. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I am the one to thinks inanimate objects speak to her." I chuckled at her. "And no problem." She gave me another kiss.

"Ahh well I prefer 'quirky'," I defended as she started the water back up. "And you are letting me do the dinner dishes." I informed her giving her one last kiss as I went to leave.

"If you say so!" I heard her call out after me. I just shook my head and saw Momma was now playing with Coco in the corner of the kitchen.

When I got to the stable, Twilight was trotting around in her pen. She reared up when she saw me, making me laugh. That was her standard greeting to me. I went into the stable house to grab her saddle; it didn't surprise me at all that Twilight had already come into her stall, even when she nudged me in the back. I turned around so she could nuzzle my chest.

"I bet you're surprised I'm home, huh girl?" I asked as I scratched the single white spot on her black coat. She shook her head as if to tell me she wasn't surprised at all. "Well, you may not be surprised, but I know a little cowgirl who will be." I said as I tacked her up. Twilight nodded her head and stamped her foot. "Maybe later you'll get to meet Alice. I bet you'll love her too." Twilight made a huffing noise, making me laugh.

I walked out to the pen and undid the latch. Twilight stayed in her stall, looking at me. I smirked wondering how pissed Momma would be if I did my old trick. I thought about it for a moment and based on Twilight's stomping around she knew what I was thinking. I looked up at the house.

_Alice will be pissed if you hurt yourself,_ a voice in my head warned me. _And you're not exactly a teenager anymore._

I shook my head at Twilight and whistled. She trotted over, waiting for me to mount.

"Well at least I can get you to gallop right?"

We trotted down the drive. Once we got to the end I dismounted and saw the bus pulling up. Twilight made a huffing noise to get my attention. "I'm not gonna tie ya up you crazy thing." She just shook her head at me. How on earth I managed to get the horse with more personality then some humans was beyond me.

The bus had barely come to a stop and I heard the high pitch squeal "Daddy!" I grinned. She came bouncing of the bus wearing an outfit I remembered Alice had bought for her. I smiled at the Capri's and jean jacket ensemble, complete with the matching shoes and pink beaded hair tie.

"You're here!" Jordy squealed as she hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Yep, but I'm not alone." I smiled at her as her eyes got big.

"Alice?!" I nodded and laughed as she jumped around in circles. "Yay!" She said finally stopping. She looked at me then at Twilight. "Are we gonna ride daddy?" I nodded and laughed as she slug her backpack over her front. "Okay, I'm ready!"

I put her up on Twilight and climbed up after her. "You know Alice ain't the only surprise princess," I said as I got Twilight turned towards the house.

"Oh! I love surprises!" she said happily. As we approached the house I saw Ali leaning against the railing, her elbow supporting her head as it rested in her hands. I pulled Twilight to a stop.

"See that beautiful woman on the porch?" I asked Jordy softly like I was tellin' her a secret. She nodded. "That princess, is Alice."

"I like her hair daddy." She giggled.

"Do you want to show her a trick?" I asked.

"Oh! Can we do the blazing saddles trick daddy?" I smirked. I called the trick where I get Twilight to rear up 'blazing saddles' to get Jordy to laugh and not be scared.

"Is that what you want to do?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, "And we have to run by really, really fast! Like lightning!" She hugged Twilight's neck. "Can you do it girl? We wanna show Alice was it's like to be cow people!" I laughed as I watched Jordy get excited.

First we walked Twilight to the front steps, "Do you have anything breakable in there baby girl?" I pointed to her backpack. She shook her head and threw it at the steps. I handed her the reigns. "You ready?" She nodded.

"Are we running first?" She asked quietly.

"Whatever you want Jordy."

"'Kay, blazing saddles first and then we'll run 'Kay?"

"Sounds perfect, just let me know when." She nodded, moving the reigns to make Twilight to turn around.

"Watch this Alice!" She hollered out as Twilight trotted faster. I laughed at how excited she was to show off as I made sure I had a good hold on her. I looked up to see Alice smile back at us. She looked like she belonged on that porch. Momma had joined her, saying something that made Alice laugh.

Jordan got Twilight where she wanted and shouted "Now daddy!" I dug in my heels.

"Lean into it and hang on," I warned as Twilight reared up. Alice's hands flew up to her mouth as Jordy yelled "Yee haw!" causing Momma and Alice to laugh loudly. When Twilight's hoofs hit the earth she took off running. Quickly I grabbed the reigns just as Momma's Labradors came running from the barn.

"Come on Chloe! Come on Peaches!" Jordan yelled out as the dogs ran after us. Twilight whinnied her approval; she was just itching to take off.

"No girl." I pulled back on the reigns to bring her to a trot. Once she slowed she shook her head at me.

"Don't talk back to daddy Twilight, that's not nice." Jordy scolded causing me to laugh. I turned us back to the house stopping at the steps where Momma was waiting.

"How in the world I raised two show offs I'll never know." Momma teased as she helped Jordan down. "Go change pumpkin, you got chores to do." Momma instructed swatting Jordan playfully on the butt.

"But Nana! I wanna play with Daddy and Alice." She pouted.

"Daddy's got chores to do as well. Now scoot!" Jordan huffed off, grabbing her bag. She looked up at Alice who smiled at her making Jordan run up the steps.

"Jordan don't run up the stairs baby girl!" I said out of instinct. Momma looked over at me.

"Congratulations."

"For what?"

"You sound like a father," she said patting my leg before turning to follow Jordan.

_Well shit._

------  
Two hours later, Twilight's stable was clean and I'd mucked out all the other stalls as well. I even gave her a bath, which she seemed to be pleased with. I got cleaned up in the stall house shower, as promised to Alice, and joined the girls in house.

Momma was preparing things for dinner as Alice and Jordan sat at the kitchen table eating apple sticks and doing homework. I went to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of tea.

"The camera is in the cabinet beside the fridge." Momma said softly as she walked past me. I smiled, getting the hint and grabbed the camera out.

"I'm only five! Why do I need to know times tables?" Jordan whined. I laughed and Momma snorted.

"Because Jordan, you're in the same grade as an eight year old." Momma said as she poured more lemonade in Jordy's cup.

_Jesus Christ, she's a third grader?_

"You wanna show the boys that you're smarter than they are don't cha'?" Alice asked Jordy while winking at me.

_No, we don't want boys noticing her period._

"Well Bobby is a butt head." Jordy said, nodding as if that answered everything.

_Who the hell is this Bobby kid?_

Alice's eyes met mine as she chewed her lip.

"Jordan Marie we don't talk like that about other people," Momma scolded.

Jordan spun in her chair to look at Momma. "He is Nana!" She turned back to face Alice, leaning in as if she was telling her a secret. "He pulled my hair! Maya says that means the boy likes you." She was quiet for a moment. The amused expression on Alice's face made me wonder what Jordy was doing.

"Does daddy pull your hair?" I damn near dropped the camera when that question came out.

"Yeah, that means a boy like you." Alice said smoothly, smirking at me.

_Well good God, Momma caught that_, I thought as I saw Momma shake her head.

"But boys have cooties," Jordan said shaking her head.

_Yes! Good just remember that!_ I wanted to shout and jump up and down

"Yes, we have cooties. Stay away from boys until you're thirty okay?" That was a reasonable request. Alice's eyes snapped up at me, her eyebrow arched in question. Momma snorted from behind me.

"Boys eventually stop having cooties." Alice said soothingly to Jordan. I looked at her pleadingly. _Please don't tell her that._

"When?" Jordan asked Alice.

"When you're thirty," I said again. Alice smiled at me, a smug look in her features.

_Oh shit._

"I think that's daddy's answer for everything," Jordan muttered. I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"Well I'm twenty one, you still have cooties?" Alice asked. Yep she's trying to prove a point. But I wasn't gonna let her win damn it.

"Yep," I said simply. Momma chuckled as she snapped green beans to go with dinner. Again Alice raised an eyebrow at me, this time clearly saying 'oh really?'

She looked back at Jordy, a wide smile on her face, "Well since it looks like I'm staying in the guest room, you wanna play dress up after dinner?" I rolled my eyes at her.

_Like hell you are_, I thought.

"Oh! Or we can have a tea party!" Jordy giggled as she turned in her seat to look at me. "Daddy, do you want to play tea party too?"

Momma snorted again as Alice grinned, her eyes darting from my daughter to me. "Yes it would be fun!"

"Uhh... no thanks baby girl," I kissed the top of her head. "I think maybe Coco and I will be going to bed early." This time I raised an eyebrow at Alice. Only fair I get to sleep with the great cuddle puppy right?

"No Coco sleeps with me," Alice said simply, smirking at me. Damn woman knew she won.

"Coco?" Jordan asked. Damn, I had totally forgotten we hadn't introduced Coco to her yet.

"Yes pumpkin, daddy and Alice are puppy parents. Coco is taking a nap but I'm sure once she's awake your momma... erm, Coco's momma will take you to meet her." Momma quickly looked at me and Alice giving us an apologetic look.

Alice shrugged and gave momma a small smile as I chewed on my lip. "She's adorable. Your daddy got her for me just before the last time he was down here." Alice explained to Jordy.

"Aww… Puppy!" Jordy said happily as she clapped. Alice laughed and nodded, apparently agreeing with Jordan's enthusiasm.

I stood there watching as the girls talked a little more about Coco and whether or not Coco was her sister. Alice was a natural with Jordan. Granted there were times when I could tell she was unsure whether or not I wanted to do it. But honestly, watching the smile Jordan puts on Alice's face as well as excitement Alice seems to give Jordan, it makes me wonder if we could have this. If Alice and I could really be more than just 'Us'? I smiled as I thought about the possibility of me and her being a family with Jordy.

The sound of Jordan's laugh brought me back to the current conversation. "Jordan, are you done with your homework?"

"Daddy! I hate math!" she whined as she folded her arms on the table.

Momma tapped me on the shoulder making me look at her. She smiled and nodded while mouthing 'good job'. I smiled back at her and nodded my head in thanks.

Alice reached over and rubbed Jordy's back soothingly, "I love math."

"Really?"

Alice nodded and smiled, "Really, it's what makes me smarter than the boys." I smiled and decided to sit at the breakfast bar where I could see them both. "And it's always good to be a smart girl."

Jordan smiled, "And your clothes cause they're really pretty." I grinned as she blushed. I think it was safe to say my daughter really liked Alice.

It was Alice's turn to blush. "Aww thanks. You're just pretty in general." She smiled at she tapped Jordy on the nose. Jordy giggled as she wrinkled her nose.

"Will you help me with my math?"

"Of course..." Alice trailed off looking at me, clearly making sure it was okay. I nodded and smiled at her. Better she helps her then me. I hated math growing up.

I watched as Alice leaned over to look at the papers Jordan had spread on the table. She went on to explain simple ways to remember the times tables. Jordan hung on to her every word. I think Jordan was fibbin' when she said she was bad at math because she was answering all of Alice's questions without any problem at all. I had to keep myself from laughing at the way Jordan would swing her feet and wiggle in her seat when she got an answer right.

"And we're done." Alice said, making me look up from the batch of potatoes Momma made me peel. Her eyes met mine as she smirked, "you catch any of that cowboy?"

"Oh hardy har Ali, hardy har."

"Daddy's smart just not with school stuff." I chuckled as I shook my head at my five year old standing up for me.

"I know angel," Alice smiled at Jordan, "com'on, you wanna help me help with dinner?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jordy said excitedly as she jumped from her chair grabbing Alice's hand. "Let's go!" She said as she started to drag Alice behind her.

"Calm down little one," I laughed.

Alice grinned at me then asked Jordy, "What are we making?"

"Umm..." she shrugged chewing on her upper lip.

_Well shit, she is like me._

"Nana what's for dinner?"

"Cornish hens, apple stuffing, snap beans and potatoes." Momma said as she pulled the hens from the fridge.

"Hmmm, we could make the stuffing?" Alice suggested to Jordy, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Jordy's eyebrows knitted together as her nose wrinkled, "Nana, do I like hen?" She asked the confusion clear in her voice. I couldn't help it as the laughter escaped my chest. Momma chuckled.

"Yes Jordan, those are the Jordan sized chickens." She explained while cleaning one off.

"I call them mini chickens, coz that's what they are," Alice offered.

"Oh I like that better!" Jordan smiled happily at Alice. Alice returned her smile before giving Momma an apologetic look. I could tell by the smile on Momma's face there was nothing to be sorry for.

"Okay so you girls are gonna do the stuffing, yes?" Momma laughed trying to get the attention back on dinner. Both Alice and Jordan nodded. Dropping Alice's hand, Jordy came over to me and took my hands in hers to pull me out of my chair. I played along and got up.

"Okay Daddy, we all love you but this is a girl's only thing." She explained as she went behind me, pushing me out of the kitchen. "So scoot!" I laughed as how much she sounded like Momma.

"Oh, I see when I'm not wanted." I teased.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Jordan wait, let me say good bye Ali first." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's gonna be with me and Nana," she pouted. "You can't hog her the whole time daddy! That's not fair."

"Just one goodbye kiss?" It was almost laughable, I was pleading with my five year old on this.

Jordan tapped her chin like she was thinking about it. "Okay, only cause Mommy's and Daddy's should kiss every time they leave each other," she grinned before running off to help Momma.

I looked over at Alice who was just smiling at me. "Well," I said as I reached out for her hand and pulling her to me. "I agree you know, Mommy's and Daddy's really should kiss when they leave," I smirked at her. "After all, what would Coco think?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I dunno, you do have cooties after all," She whispered.

"Well, you've already been infected Ms. Cullen, and I'm sorry the effects are irreversible." I whispered back as I cupped her cheek in my hand. It was like one of those kisses you see in the movies were everything around the couple is moving at an incredible rate, but the couple themselves are moving so achingly slow and you want nothing more than for their lips to touch, because even for you, the viewer, the distance is too much to handle.

I honestly think Alice was craving my touch as much as I wanted hers, because the moment our lips touched, I felt her instantly relax and melt into my arms, as she sighed into the kiss.

When I finally broke from her lips, I placed my forehead to hers. "Don't let the munchkin walk all over you and relax okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." She brushed her lips to mine again making me smile. I needed to take her to my spot tonight.

I gently rubbed her tummy, knowing how queasy she was feeling earlier. "And if you feel better, I wanna take you some where tonight okay?"

I watched her reaction as she put her hand on mine and her green eyes danced in excitement. "Okay... where?"

I grinned at her while shaking my head, "It's a surprise," I gave her another quick kiss. "Have fun with the girls, baby."

"Okay I will," she said nervously as we parted.

------------  
"Jasper Thomas! Come set the table young man!" Momma hollered from the kitchen. I turned the off the TV and set Coco down on the couch.

"Comin'," I called back. As soon as I got to the kitchen Momma handed me the plates and silverware. I caught a glimpse of my girls. Jordy was sitting on the counter as Alice stood in front, the two of them playing some silly hand game.

I turned to the dining room, setting out the things as I knew Momma wanted them. Shortly after the girls came out and Jordy made sure to let everyone know that she had to sit next to Alice.

Finally the food was out and everyone was sitting down. Momma suggested Alice sit in her usual spot at the head of the table so she could sit next to Jordy and me. I grinned at how smart Momma was.

"I've been in love before baby boy, I know that look." Momma said softly so only I could hear.

Dinner was great and very entertaining when Jordan made a comment about how she thinks all food should be mini sized so she can eat one of each. Then the conversation changed.

"So Alice, I heard you're from Forks?" Momma asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Alice nodded. "Yes ma'am. Well, I was actually born in Biloxi, but moved to Forks before I turned a year old..." she trailed off. I smiled; I knew she was rambling because she was nervous.

Momma smiled, "So then you must have known my brother Charlie?" She shook her head and I noticed Jordy chew on her lip. "Such a shame this world lost him." Momma added softly.

"Well everyone in Forks knew him, but I didn't know him personally. Ed did because of Bella, but I kept my head down for the most part." Alice said shrugging, "and it was a shame I agree, he was a good man, from everything I hear." She looked over at me and smiled. I felt my smile widen at her.

Momma nodded and smiled, "That's right I forgot our Bella has been in love with your brother since she first saw him at the store with Charlie. So I imagine that you were at the funeral as well?"

"Yeah, I was," Alice's eyes flickered towards me as she blushed. I looked over at to Jordan who looked like she was watching the most fascinating show. She looked up and smiled, so winked at her.

"Well," Momma started. I looked over to see her gaze flicker to me and Alice. "Strange, surely I would have remembered such a beauty as you."

"Momma," I must have said it harsher then I meant because Jordy's eye got wide at me.

Alice shook her head. "I wasn't that pretty. I'm kind of an ugly duckling. I was an adorable kid, but puberty hit and" she wrinkled her nose, "Bam!" She shrugged.

Momma chuckled, "Yes, puberty can be cruel. Surely Jasper saw you there? He seems to only have eyes for you." She looked at me in question.

_Damn it here we go_. I looked down at my plate before answering.

"Yes ma'am she was there and I saw her."

"Oh my word, I did see you there! I remember now." I could see Momma shake her head out of the corner of my eye. "If you don't mind me prodding, what did my son say to you to make you so upset?"

"Well, I told him everything would be okay and he told me that no one asked for my opinion and proceeded to call me the equivalent of an ugly runt..." Alice trailed off.

Automatically, I slouched down in my chair as I chewed on my upper lip. Jordy cocked her head to the side looking at me. I wondered what was going through her head at this moment as she sat listening to how I was a dick to a pretty girl. I remembered the funeral clearer now. I never said she was ugly. I do remember saying that I didn't ask for the sympathy or advice from a runt though.

"More proof that when it comes to you two there's no doubt fate's involved." Momma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glanced over at Alice who had tilted her head in question at Momma.

"What's fate?" Jordan asked softly.

"Well, you see pumpkin. All your daddy's life, when important things have made him sad, Alice was always there to make him feel better," I watched as Momma smiled Alice, earning a blush in return. "Even when he was a complete butt head to her."

"I never…" I started to protest but once again snapped my trap shut when Momma gave a look that was lethal.

"Nana, we don't call people that." Jordy scolded, earning a chuckle from the group. She looked at Alice, "You knew my Daddy since he was kid too?"

Alice nodded, "I did. He was a grumpy boy."

Jordan giggled and looked over at me. "He don't like the mornings either," she informed Alice as she wrinkled her nose. I laughed at the workings of my child's thoughts.

"Did you know Alice was your daddy's first kiss?" Momma asked Jordy as she pointed from me to Alice with her fork.

"Really?" Jordy's eyes got wider as she smiled and moved closer to the edge of her chair.

Alice gave her a quick smile, "he was mine too." Even though I knew that fact, I still felt myself get shy about it as I smiled as well.

"That really was the cutest thing ever." Momma laughed, reminding me that she had a picture of us from back then. "I bet you're glad we made you go to Corpus Christi with us now aren't ya." Momma asked as she playfully shoved me.

"Yes ma'am."

"I wasn't gonna kiss him, he turned his head." I looked over at Alice who was now blushing more. Jordy made a girly squealing noise.

"Well you kept talkin' and Momma said 'you look at who you're talkin' too', so I looked."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "I had been talking a long time and you picked _that_ moment to look?" I was about to answer her, but Jordy's clapping interrupted me.

"So this means you're gonna get married right?" Jordan asked as her speech got faster. "Oh daddy, you have marry Alice! Cause lookie, you guys were meant to be together like Nana said!" She grinned causing Momma to grin as well.

"Whoa princess, it's not that easy baby girl," I said chuckling. I looked over at Alice who was once again staring at her plate in shock.

"Oh, sorry," Jordan said softly as she hung her head down.

"No, don't be sorry baby girl. Alice and I just have some things we gotta work out before we can think about that." I explained and Alice nodded. Whether she agreed with me or not was another question, for all I knew she didn't want that.

I watched as she reached over and rubbed Jordy's back, making Jordy smile at her. I reached for Alice's hand under the table, her fingers immediately intertwining with mine.

"Well," Momma said looking at Jordy. "I think it's time for a certain cowgirl to get in the bath." She turned her attention to Alice, "Don't worry about your dishes dear, Jazz will take care of it"

"I'll help him. We get a rhythm going whenever we do them at my place." Alice smiled at her, waving to Jordan as she left to get in the tub. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at Alice's statement.

Momma returned her smile, "Well how can I to say no to free help?" she teased then turned her attention to me. "Be nice or I'll get the switch." She warned. Instinctively I flinched a little but groaned.

"Momma, I'm a grown man."

"Then act like one," she said simply as she went after Jordy.

Alice started collecting the plates, "So we have to talk before we get married huh?" she said conversationally.

_Oh shit..._

"I... um... yeah?" I stammered. Alice just shook her head as she went into the kitchen. I went in after her grabbing the towel to dry. "Sorry," I said shrugging, "don't really know how to approach her questions like that." I scowled at the plate she handed me to dry. "But Momma messed with my 'boys have cooties until your thirty thing'," I grumbled.

Alice laughed, "Yeah she did. Gebus I swore I was gonna die from cooties when..." she smiled and laughed. "Thankfully Double D gave me the cootie shot," she laughed again.

"Hey now!" I protested. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"See that's all I was gonna do when I was five, oh and I even told you I was gonna give you a kiss to make you feel better and you just so happened to turn then?" She raised her eyebrow at me as I put away the last dish.

"Yeah, cause at eight, I thought you meant a kiss like _Peter Pan_. So I was wondering where the hell you hid the thimble." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up.

She blushed as well, "Aww that's kinda cute and naive of you." She teased nudging me.

"Yeah, yeah, I was a dumb kid; it wasn't until I lost Charlie that I realized life wasn't a fairy tale." I turned to face her. "I really didn't mean to imply that you were ugly, because you weren't. Shit even ask Rose, she beat the shit out of me that night cause I got into the liquor and well" I shrugged, not really sure I wanted to get into this tonight. "Never mind."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Tell me yours and I tell you mine?" she offered.

I scrubbed my palms over my face, "Alright," I leaned against the counter. "So before you came up to talk to me, like I told you, I wanted it to be me in there. Momma had already lost my father, life with daddy Hale wasn't picture perfect and essentially she was raising me and Rose on her own. Now she had to take care of Bella who, well if you ever met Charlie," I smiled at the memory of Charlie. "She's his 'mini me'. Well I may have acted like a complete ass before the service. Basically telling my mother she shouldn't care about me cause I was nothing."

I shrugged, "Every man I ever got attached to left... well I can't really say that cause my father left before I was born. So when you approached me, I remember watching you walk over to me and a voice in my head that sounded an awful lot like Charlie told me not to push you away. But the immature jackass in me won out, thinking 'why should it matter? She doesn't know me'." I shrugged feeling like, if anything, I could lose her after this admission.

"Well, when I told you to leave, that wasn't me... and I know that's a dumb ass thing to say. But it's true. Rose saw the whole thing go down, so after the service and me crying in the fucking cruiser while everyone was at the memorial. I went for Charlie's liquor. I got cornered by Rose, who started to guilt me about my behavior and how the whole town is there because they loved Charlie. Then she went on about how if Charlie was there he'd go help find the missing girl then he'd kick my ass for being a prick. I told her to fuck off. She told me to stop being a dick and think about others for a change. When I asked her why it mattered, why a complete stranger felt the need to cheer me up. She punched me in the jaw."

I chuckled slightly at the memory of Rose hitting me hard enough to bust a tooth, "She hits harder then Ed you know?"

Alice laughed slightly and shrugged, "That's coz Ed hits like a girl. Well, not really like a girl... like Ed?" I laughed.

I watched as Alice leaned against the counter across from me, she chewed her lip. "You know how I said I scared my family a lot growing up?" I nodded. "The funeral was really the first time." She wrung her hands together, "I was missing for 25 hours. My parents and Ed blamed Ed for not following me into the woods, but I understand he wanted to say bye to Bella, it broke his heart when she left, he used to be a nice funny guy, but I think like the whole Bella thing made him shut down." She shrugged. "That's not really here nor there though."

"Jesus, no wonder he fucking hates me," I muttered running my hand through my hair, tugging on it some.

She pulled herself up onto the counter, "I thought I knew where I was going, I ended up getting lost... and I fell into the river, eventually I found the tree house," she looked up at me. "Which is something Bella and Edward built together, it was their secret place, no ladder up. It's all pretty much climbing the damn thirty foot tree," she chuckled as I smiled. "How Bella made it up there is beyond me. Anyway, I found the tree house and eventually Ed thought to look for me there." She shrugged.

"And like I said before, Ed didn't blame you...well, maybe a little, but mainly he blamed himself." Well he has a right to blame me. I made you run away, and then five years later get pneumonia.

I moved to stand between her legs, resting my hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry baby... I should have listened to the Charlie voice."

She shrugged, "You wouldn't have Jordy, if you had."

I smiled, that was a good point. "Maybe eventually," I offered. "But like you said, 'it's neither here nor there' cause, we're here now, together... right?"

She started to chew on her lip again as she avoided looking me in the eye. "Did you really think Maria was beautiful? Like you said, you would've had Jordy eventually."

_Fuck_, I wanted to back up away from her so she couldn't slap me for being honest with her. I think she could smell my fear or something cause no sooner than I had that thought, she wrapped her legs around my waist. Effectively pulling me closer to her and locking me in place.

"I mean like more beautiful..." she trailed off chewing her lip.

"More beautiful than you are?" I shook my head, "not a chance in hell. You know what actually drew me to her? The fact she had long black hair." I gave her a smile as I shrugged, "and at that point in my life I really didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be with someone cause I was tired of everyone leaving.

She placed her head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my neck. "I can understand that."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my shoulders. "I never loved her either." I told her honestly. "I think with her, it was a matter of convenience. I wanted a connection and she wanted money. Granted I didn't start noticing that until it was too late. And as much as I regret my past, I can't regret Jordan... I just wish..." I stopped myself before I said too much.

"Yeah," she said softly.

-------

"Daddy!!!!" I heard Jordan yell from her room. I could hear Alice giggling with her. I poked my head into the room.

"You called Princess?"

"Can you sing the Teddy Bear song instead of reading tonight? Please Daddy?" her big green-blue eye getting impossibly bigger. I nodded.

"But I don't have my guitar baby girl."

"So?" she sat down in front of Alice giving her the hair brush. Alice looked over at me and smiled as she started brushing Jordy's hair.

"Give me a minute." I said, getting up to go to my room. I lied, I have a guitar. I always kept one here. I came back into the room and was greeted by clapping and cheering when the girls saw I did in fact have one.

I started to sing the song about how a man is mister tough guy until he sees his kid and how his kid can turn him into a six foot teddy bear. By the time I got to the chorus for the second time Alice had finished braiding Jordy's hair and the two of them were dancing and singing along.

_"and I'm a six foot teddy bear  
youngins runnin' everywhere  
"honey do" ,"daddy please"  
huggin and kissin me  
more than enough to make any grown man melt  
barbie doll, bubble bath  
wearing mickey mouse's hat  
saying prayers, singing songs  
sponge bob marathon and on and on  
and when they get done with me  
oh anyone could see  
standin' there  
is a six foot teddy bear"_

_"oh, another tea party read  
yeah tuck em into bed"  
_  
I ended the song there. "Bed time missy, you can play with Alice more tomorrow." Jordan nodded. She turned and hugged Alice.

"Thank you for the Cinderella jammies. She's my favorite," Jordy smiled at her.

"You're very welcome. She was my favorite when I was your age too." Alice smiled at her. I pulled back the covers as Jordy crawled in.

"Good night baby girl, I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her forehead. She snorted.

"But you hate the morning daddy."

"I do," I laughed. "But if I get to see you and Alice and Nana it's worth it." I gave her another kiss. "Love you princess."

"Love you too Daddy!" She held her arms out to Alice. "You're turn" she smiled at her.

Alice gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead telling her goodnight.

"Love you Alice!" Jordy called out as we were leaving the room.

"Night princess," Alice smiled at her.

"Sleep Jordan," I said firmly before leading Alice out, knowing that was gonna set off another round of questions. I could hear Jordan huff and toss her arms on her bed as I turned the light off. Alice heard it too 'cause she giggled softly.

---  
Luckily, Alice had ridden a horse before so she knew the basics. Not like I was worried, I was just thankful she was brave enough to go on a midnight ride.

Twilight seemed to have taken to Alice right away. She had no hesitation with her, which made me smile. Twilight was still hesitant around Momma for crying out loud.

We reached the clearing in the pasture where the stars shone the brightest in my opinion, I heard Alice's breathing hitch when she looked around. I still didn't speak I was just enjoying the quiet. I brought Twilight to a stop in the middle of the clearing, slowly dismounting.

"So I've always wanted to do something here," I explained as I helped Alice down from the saddle. "As corny as it may sound, I've always wanted to dance under the stars with someone that... is important to me."

"So, if you've always wanted to bring someone important to you here, why'd you bring me?" She teased. I just looked at her, _was she crazy?_

"Well, I brought you 'cause you are important to me." I smirked, "And well, you have to admit, we do move well together."

She nodded, "We do..." she moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "What are we dancing to tonight?"

"A song," She rolled her eyes. "Okay same deal as last time. No laughing at me okay?"

"I love your voice, but I promise I won't laugh." Her voice was honest as her fingers played with the curls at the base of my neck. I took a deep breath and Alice just smiled at me.

I started to sing Tracy Byrd's song _Keeper of the Stars_ to her. I was so nervous, I couldn't look at her. I wanted to kick myself in the ass because apparently I could sing her one of the most romantic songs in country music, a song about being in love and being thankful for having the chance to love the person. But yet, I couldn't form the words to tell her myself. It was like something inside me kept it tied up.

I felt Alice's cool hand touch my face bringing my eyes to hers. She looked absolutely angelic under the pale light of the moon as we danced.

_"Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude_

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew"_

At the end of the song, she pulled me down to kiss her. I felt a tear fall from her eyes.

_I love you Alice, always_.

-----  
The last couple of days had been nice. Alice and Momma were preparing the house for Rose, Emmett and Bella's arrival, as well as the fourth of July camp out we were gonna do in Corpus Christi. I decided to spend the day working on the blasted ranch truck.

"Fucking Fords," I growled while wiping my forehead, only to realize I had grease on my hand. Perfect.

I climbed up on to the engine block, removing the spark plug wires and distributer cap, figuring I might as well replace it all while I'm at it. I was vaguely paying attention to the radio until I heard the familiar opening chords to the Brooks & Dunn song _My Maria_.

"Fuck that shit!" I spat out as I jumped out from under the hood. I quickly snapped the radio station to something else. I laughed when I heard the lyrics to 3oh!3's song, _Don't trust me._ I remembered Kelci saying that this song was so Maria, 'because she's a ho', was Kelci's explanation.

I climbed back onto the engine, grooving with the music.

"So is that punta in your _band_, the ho you shouldn't trust?" I gripped the wrench in my hand tighter as I recognized the voice.

"No Maria, the only ho around here is you." I said coolly, climbing out from under the hood. She leaned against the truck, folding her arms across her chest. "I didn't hear you pull up? Did you sprout out from the pits of hell?"

"Wow, you demand a DNA test and you suddenly get balls." She sneered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. To see my daughter."

"Really," I laughed, "last time I fucking heard, you were more interested in getting blow while blowing Laurent." I spat at her pushing her out of my way.

"You're just fucking jealous that it wasn't you."

I laughed, "Well, let me think, in order for me to be jealous of you working like the Hoover vacuum cleaner on someone else it would mean I actually would want that. And well shit, you know what sweetheart?" I turned my head to look at her and she gave me a satisfied smirk. "I think, not letting you blow me was the best fucking decision I ever made!" Her face fell and she started to cuss me out in Spanish. I just held my left hand up, mimicking a sock puppet as she kept going on and fucking on.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck are you doing here Maria?" I yelled, having enough.

"I told you to see my mija."

"Really? Did you clear it with the court first?" I already knew the answer because the court appointed supervisors would be here if she had.

"How the fuck do you get to see her without a fucking nanny?" She spat pushing me. "Oh let me guess, you cried to your mom like the fucking momma's boy you are."

I straightened myself up and glared at her. "No, I contacted the courts. I filled out necessary paper work that would allow me to stay in my own fucking home with my own fucking family while I am working." I stepped closer to her. "I, unlike some whores around here, follow the fucking rules and do the shit that needs to be done." I seethed at her. She slapped me, making me laugh as I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you ever lay a fucking hand on me again Maria."

"I'm not a fucking whore! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she screamed. I dropped her hand and started to walk away, but was stopped when she hit me in the head. I turned laughing at her.

"Was that supposed to hurt Maria?" I raised my voice, "You think that's gonna fucking hurt?! How about five years of not knowing whether or not your fucking kid is breathing because you have no idea if her _mother_ was sober enough to take care of her? Or how about having to hear from everyone else about the mysterious bruises and fucking broken bones she gets when she is in her mother's care?" She backed up against the truck. I heard the screen door on the house slam, but ignored it.

"I don't like the person you've become Jasper." she tried to play the scared card with me. "I think that bitch has changed you and I don't like it."

I lifted my hand to smack her, but stopped short by Momma yelling, "Jasper Thomas Whitlock she is not worth the energy!"

Maria stood there glaring at me as I lowered my hand. "Well it's good to know your whore hasn't stopped you from being a momma's boy." She said smugly.

"Wow, is that best you got? Insulting my girlfriend because she is more of a woman then you'll ever be?"

"Right," I watched as she looked over at the porch. "Like that little bitch can do what I can." I knew what she was doing. I wasn't going to give her the fucking satisfaction talking about Alice like that.

"Your right she doesn't do the shit you do. She doesn't fucking whore her shit around when she claims to care. She's fucking there for me, more than you ever were." I clenched my jaw.

"I think you best be leavin' Maria Salas." Momma called out. Maria rolled her eyes.

"This is not over asshole." She spat at me.

"You're right," I spat back, "it's not, at least not until Jordan is in my custody and Alice and I are caring for her and loving her like she fucking deserves." I turned from her to see Alice coming down the stairs.

"Yeah and what are you going to do when that little home wrecking slut takes you for every fucking thing you have and then gets bored with you?" I spun around.

"Leave," I snarled making her smirk.

"Aww, does poor little Jazzy not know if his girl is really his?"

"Maria, leave."

"Why are you even wasting your time with her? She nothing! She's just using you to get the fame you've been making for the band. If anything she's just a fucking bitch with no class. White fucking trash." She sneered. I went to take a step towards her, but was pulled to a stop. I looked to my left to see Alice holding my arm.

_How the fuck did she get here so fast?_

"Don't you have a paying client to see, Coño?" Alice smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around me. I know my eyes bugged out of my head when I heard Alice slip that word at Maria. And judging by Maria's reaction, she wasn't expecting it either.

"Hijo de una perra, Le odio!" Maria shouted at me as she spun on her heels to leave.

"Baby, you do realize you called her a cunt right?" I asked Alice softly.

She nodded, "And she just called you an s.o.b."

_Well shit, I guess everyone does know how to swear in Spanish._


	23. The Rambling Cowboy

**Disclaimer**: Don't own twilight. Never have. Never will. -**le sigh-**

**Robs**: This is a pretty important chapter. But maybe for reasons other people haven't come up with yet. I'm excited.

**K:** So what does Alice think about the true Jasper, or did she notice? So just to let you all know, voting is still happening for the sparkle award until the 30th so be sure to go to my profile and clickie the linkie to vote. Also Demon and Sinners was nominated and validated for an Indie twific award! Thanks to ya'll that sent that in, as soon as voting is up we'll have links on Alsper's page for you. Big thanks to friends families and knitters (hehehe I was gonna say Romans and countrymen but yeah knitters works) that keep us going and keep making us smile!

**Suggested playlist**: Echo by Trapt; Once Upon a Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty; Inside of you by hoobastank

* * *

**The Rambling Cowboy**

_Deep calming breaths Alice, deep calming breaths, _I sat in Jasper's bathroom, feigning the need to pee so I could wrap my head around what had just happened.

That bitch _did not _just call me white trash did she? _She did. _That whore, I felt like I should shove her head into a toilet and flush multiple times. Well, I very well couldn't kill the mother of my boyfriend's child could I? So calling her a cunt and dreaming about giving her the world's best swirly would have to do.

As she was walking away Jasper was still fuming so I did what I do best, I distracted him. I kissed him and he kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. Things were starting to become more heated, our kiss more desperate, my back collided with the door of the truck as Jasper had picked me up and spun me all in one quick movement. I heard Maria's car finally drive off, the sound of tires racing along the rocks made me smirk.

I moaned, completely forgetting where I was when Jasper broke our kiss to nibble and suck on my neck and grind into me. I wanted him to take me, right then and right there. That was until Momma Whitlock cat called us, making us stop and both blush fire engine red.

After that Jasper came into the house, hovering close to me, I think he was nervous about what I was thinking, that maybe I was going to think he wanted Maria. I knew who he wanted, and it most certainly wasn't skankerella. But still, he hovered, and as much as I love him, his following my every move to make sure I was okay was kind of getting annoying. Hence the reason I was locked in the bathroom pretending I had to pee, really sometimes a girl just needs to think things through on her own.

I had never seen Jasper that angry, never. He actually looked like he was going to punch Maria. That scared me a little bit, I knew she deserved it and that he would never hit me, but the fact she had him so worked up like that. I hated knowing she had that power over him. I swear if she wasn't Jordy's mother I would cut that bitch. I could see the excitement in her eyes as Jasper raised his hand to her, I think that bitch wanted it. The thought made me sick, Maria needs so much help for her mental stability it isn't even funny.

After thinking, low and behold, I really did need to pee, so I did and while washing my hands I heard a tap on the door. "Alice honey? Are you okay?" I opened the door to a worried looking Momma Whitlock. I smiled at her a little shamefaced.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I took so long I just kind of got caught up in my thoughts." I shrugged.

She nodded, "I can understand that. Kind of scary seeing the Whitlock blood shine through huh?"

"Well maybe a little bit, I know he'd never hit me. Or intentionally hurt me." I smiled a little at her, not saying how many times he had unintentionally hurt me. "I just hate knowing how much power that," _Bitch, _well maybe I shouldn't call her that to Momma, "Maria has over him, she could ruin him with that stuff ya know?"

"Yeah, he's a lot like his daddy," she shook her head. "I always told him he lets that hussy walk all over him." She gave me a warm smile, "I honestly think he's learned to stand up to her because of you. And with you two standing against her together, I think you'll be fine." She paused for a moment, "He'll be fine."

I shrugged again, thinking about the fights we got into. He must've really hated me at first. "I dunno what help I've been. He's always stood up to me." She hugged me to her and rubbed my shoulder sympathetically.

"Trust me Alice, you brought him back. Before her, he was so full of life he took the bull by the horns." She shook her head, lost in thought. "I haven't seen that from him in five years. And now it's like I never lost my baby boy to the devil's clutches." She smiled at me a little. "Don't doubt the hold you have on that boy, he looks at you like you are the very thing he lives for."

_I don't think that's the way he looks at me, _I thought as I felt the blood rush and heat my face. "I just don't understand how it ever happened, at first all we did was fight, I even smacked him once." _I shouldn't have told her that, _I thought smiling a little at her as she laughed at my admission. "I just, I dunno how he let that cow walk all over him."

"Well honey, it's like I said the other night. You two are proof of fate. I think deep down Jazzy's heart knew it belonged to you. So he never felt that fire to fight back with Maria."

"I wish he never met her. Or he was nicer to me at the funeral, something…" I trailed off, hoping she knew what I meant.

She sighed and pulled me even closer to her, my mom does the same thing when she's trying to comfort me. "As much as I love my granddaughter, I feel the same way Alice. But if he never met her, I have a feeling that you two wouldn't be where you are now."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate seeing him in pain."

She nodded, "Even the strongest cowboys just need know they have a woman to come home to, one who truly loves them. Now, do you need anything? Or would you like to join me on the porch for some tea?"

I smiled. "Tea sounds nice." I said as I pulled out of her embrace and followed her out to front porch to sit on the swing. We chatted about life and young Jasper as we drank tea. Eventually, Jasper joined us, cringing as his mother told me stories of his childhood pranks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the next morning packing both the rental car and Jaspers mom's car full of luggage and other necessities for our trip. Frankly, I was looking forward to getting our families together and to watching the fireworks with everyone, especially Jasper. We decided it would be best if we followed Momma's car since Jordy had the smallest bladder and would therefore need the most pit stops.

Eight hours and 17 pit stops later, we were at the Corpus Christi airport waiting for my parents, Bella, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. Since this was a 'public thing', I couldn't hold hands or anything with Jasper, so we stood together, drank coffee and tried to look casual.

The first people we saw come off the plane was Rosalie and Emmett. They flew past us, Rose's hair waving behind her and her arms were crossed as Emmett followed behind her apologizing profusely, rushing to keep up.

The next couple we spotted was my parents. Dad immediately greeted me with a big hug and I watched as my mom winked and smiled at Jasper causing him to blush a little. I wondered what that was about, but was distracted by having to introduce my parents to Jasper's mom and daughter.

Our moms seemed to hit it off right off the bat. They talked like they were old friends, which was just crazy to me. I looked at Jasper who looked at me and shrugged.

Edward and Bella seemed to be taking the longest getting off the plane, but when they finally made it I saw why; Em and Rose must have left their carry-on bags on the plane and now Edward was carrying them all off. I covered my mouth to stifle the laughter; my brother looked like a human luggage rack as they made their way towards us.

After Momma Whitlock yelled at Em and Jazz to help Ed with the luggage and we got everything packed into various rental cars we headed out. Our first stop was my parent's vacation house. Ed and Bells had decided they were going to stay with them too so after discussing the plans for the evening we left them and drove on to the house that we were borrowing from some friends of Momma Whitlock's.

Once we got there I understood why this was the house to borrow, it was huge! While my parent's house down here was a lot nicer than their house Washington, in fact they pretty much had ocean side property. This house was fairly close to the ocean too and it had land, _LOTS _of land, and the house was absolutely huge. I felt myself gaping for the second time in just as many weeks at something Jasper grew up around.

As we walked into the house I tried not to act like a tourist while drinking everything in with my eyes. I felt so very much out of my element. We were shown the room we were going to be staying in and, quite honestly; it looked like a honeymoon suite. It was decorated all in white; with a huge canopy bed smack dap in the center of the room. I looked at Jasper as he too noticed the bed and rubbed the back of his neck, apparently this wasn't his normal room.

He looked at me and gave me a sheepish grin, to which I shook my head and chuckled a little. "I... uh... do you like? Cause we could get a different room." He stuttered out, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No baby, this room is great. Look," I pulled away and walked over to the huge glass doors. I pulled them open and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the gulf. "It has a spectacular view."

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist me pull me in close. "That it does." He whispered before placing delicately soft kisses on my neck, causing gooseflesh everywhere his breath hit my skin. I reached behind me and wove my fingers into his hair as his hands started to travel up my body. _I love you Jasper. _

"Daddy! Alice! Let's go swimming!" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Jordan yell directly behind us. It must've startled Jasper as well because his hands moved back to my waist and his lips moved from my neck as we both spun to look at her.

Momma Whitlock was pulling Jordan back out the door. "Jordan Marie, you need to knock." She scolded Jordy before look at us and smiling. "Sorry kids."

"It's okay." I responded quickly not adding in the 'we were just about to fornicate in your friends bedroom, hope you don't mind' I was thinking at the time. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment; Momma smiled at me and shut the door behind her with a click.

Jasper tuned to look at me, his cheeks also flushed with embarrassment. "Jesus Christ…" He laughed nervously, "Remind me to lock that door tonight." I laughed with him and brought my lips to his; kissing him lightly before unpacking my suitcase to find my bikini so we could join the others for a swim.

------------------------------------

After a few hours of swimming everyone went to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner. I was slightly nervous about this because it was the first time both of our families would be together.

I walked down the grand staircase just as the doorbell rang. Jasper ran down the stairs ahead of me to answer the door. He welcomed my parents who shook hands with him, Bella who gave him a hug and Edward who gave him a funny little nod. _He's trying, _I thought. Praying that they wouldn't fight over dinner I finished my descent and beckoned Bella and my mom to follow me into the kitchen.

Bella and I worked in the kitchen with the two moms while Rose and Jordy went to the living room to 'entertain' the boys, as least that's how Rose put it. I think in reality Momma Whitlock sent her out there so she and my mom could interrogate me and Bella properly.

"So Isabella Marie, when were you gonna tell me about that ring? I hope to hell you and Edward didn't try to hide it from his momma."

"It's not like that Aunt Sammie." I could hear her rolling her eyes in her tone.

"Lemme see." I turned to see my mother hold her hand out towards Bella expectantly, Bella complied while giving me a look that clearly said help me. Not really knowing how to help her I shrugged.

"Ahhh that's pretty. Not an engagement ring though. I know my son, he likes flashy things, I'll be surprised if he doesn't buy you a Rolls Royce as an engagement present," she chuckled. I nodded knowing she was right in line with my brother's way of thinking.

"Well he better not!" Bella was obviously in for a shock when my brother finally did pop the question.

"That's just my son." My mom responded, shrugging. Momma Whitlock gave a hearty chuckle.

"Knowing my boy…" she looked at my mom and shared a knowing smile, then turned to look at me, "well, put it this way, hope you don't mind a Redneck Wedding." She used her fingers to make quotes around the Redneck Wedding part.

"Carlisle and I got married in Reno." My mom stated shrugging.

I however was confused, "what's a Redneck Wedding?" My question caused my mom to laugh and shake her head.

"Shot-gun," Bella snorted out.

"Isn't that where the girl is pregnant?" I asked as Momma Whitlock laughed.

"You have no right to laugh Bella, your daddy did the same thing with Renee, and I did the same thing with Jazzy's daddy." She stated while nodding to answer my question.

"No! I'm on the pill!" I exclaimed, immediately regretting it. _Who said Jasper was going to marry you half whit? _I scolded myself. My mom laughed over the potatoes she was peeling.

Momma Whitlock wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "Don't worry baby girl, I didn't mean in the next year." She said, to which Bella snorted, chopping a cucumber. "Besides if anyone in this kitchen gets knocked up first my money is on Bella." She let go of me to smirk at Bella and return her attention to the roast. Leaving Bella to gape at her and making my mom lean her weight against the counter to laugh.

"I'm gonna be married first." I said defiantly about the 'Redneck' Wedding thing, watching as my mom started to mock me by ticking things off her fingers. I raised an eyebrow at her as I continued. "I am gonna be twenty-five and have a house and everything before too." My mom merely shook her head and threw a dishtowel at me.

"I swear, you and Edward and your ideas. Don't you know; nothing ever happens the way you want it to?" That made Momma Whitlock laugh.

"I have to agree with your momma dear. Nothing happens as planned. But regardless, I'm sure as long as you want him, Jasper Thomas will be there waiting."

Bella pulled herself onto the countertop, swinging her legs over the edge. "Is it just me or is he being a better daddy with Jordy?"

"I think he's being a great daddy." I agreed.

Momma Whitlock smiled warmly at me. "Well, I know that this custody thing is the best thing for him because now he's actually got the fire to get him going, you know what I mean?" She looked at me again, "Alice, honey can you hand me that spice mix behind you?" I nodded, grabbing the spices off the counter and handing them to her. "Thank you dear. So tell me, your future plans, do you see my son in them?"

I blushed a little and hoped none of the others had their ear against the door or anything. "Well yeah. I mean, my life is so intertwined with his…" I trailed off.

"Huh?" Bella looked confused, making me realize I had probably said too much.

"Well, it seems Alice and Jasper have known each other a while now." Momma Whitlock stated smacking Bella's leg lightly to get her to move so she could grab the cooking string for the roast.

"Really? I mean, I knew Ed knew him but I had no idea that Alice did too." I nodded and I wondered why my brother hadn't mentioned to her how exactly he knew Jasper.

"Yeah he uh…" I looked at the moms and blushed, not really wanting to blurt out 'he pinned me up against your dad's house when I was 16 and made me so horny I was willing to fuck him then and there'. "Ummm well, we talked when I was 16."

Before anyone could question it, Jordan came running in, "Auntie Bella!!! Auntie Bella!"

"What sweetie?"

"Can I give Uncle Edward a kiss on his cheek for being nice? Daddy said I had to ask you cause only you're allowed to kiss him on his cheeks." She explained, her cheeks turning red.

Bella nodded, "That's fine sweetheart." I watched as the moms exchanged a look as Jordy left, knowing they were probably trying not to laugh.

"Edward Anthony Cullen: Charming girls since 1983." My mom quipped making the rest of us laugh. I picked up an apple and started to munch on it, the crisp smooth flavor tingling my taste buds. I almost moaned at the taste.

"So you've always been an apple fan Alice?" I opened my eyes to see Momma Whitlock and my own mother looked at me strangely. I shrugged.

"They're really good down here." I stated as a matter of fact.

The moms exchanged a look, "Must be the gulf breeze." Momma Whitlock said while shrugging.

"Hey Auntie, when you were pregnant with Jazz wasn't that like all you ate or something?" Bella asked.

_Great now everyone is gonna think I'm pregnant because I like apples. _

Momma Whitlock went to the sink and started to wash her hands, "Yep, apparently it's a Whitlock genetic thing." She stated while nodding.

"Maybe I've been hanging out with Jasper too much." I shrugged, making my mom chuckle.

"Well, I'm not going to worry until she starts eating apple pie."

Momma Whitlock gave my mom a curious expression. "Really why's that?"

"She hates apple pie." My mom stated making me scowl at her.

"Really?" Momma Whitlock gave me a curious expression.

"I don't hate it I just really didn't like it when I was little so I wouldn't eat it."

Thankfully Momma Whitlock laughed, "Well then Nana Hale's recipe must have been made the perfect way for you." My mom joined in on the laughter.

"It was really good, I think you may have made a fan out of me." I shrugged.

"Did someone say pie?" Emmett's head appeared around the corner making me laugh.

"Of course you'd hear that."

Emmett sauntered over and draped his arm around me. "Yeah well, the words Hale and Pie would make any man weak in the knees." He winked at Momma Whitlock, noticeable trying to flirt.

"Emmett Christopher McCarty, get out of the kitchen." Momma Whitlock scolded him playfully while shoeing him with the kitchen towel making me laugh.

"Alright, I just wanted to let these two know there are two certain boys taking their aggressions out on shooter games. Of course I think Ed has an unfair advantage." Emmett stated as he started to leave.

"What?!" I asked confused as to how my brother had the upper hand on any video game.

Emmett immediately spun in place and came back towards me. "Well you see here Alice, I may have suggested a Halo match, which they accepted, and now as Jazz is trying to whoop your big brother's butt, a certain munchkin about…" he held out a hand about belly button level to him, "yea high, pretty brown hair and eyes that get her anything she wants... you know who I'm talking about right?" Jordan of course, everyone laughed and nodded. "Well it seems that Bells has some competition cause said munchkin is distracting her father so her favorite new uncle can win." Emmett gave a Cheshire grin. "See ya!" He hollered as he ran out of the kitchen, making me laugh even harder.

"What in the world?" Momma Whitlock asked as the moms looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Do you think I should be worried?" Bella asked linking her arm with mine as Momma Whitlock got the plates down for us.

"He likes younger women but not women quite that young." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know he's a sucker for a pout." Bella joked.

"Isabella!" Momma Whitlock cried, sounding horrified.

"Samantha! I meant the puppy dog face!" Bella snipped back making me and my mom laugh.

Momma Whitlock rolled her eyes as she put the plates in Bella's hands. "You girls…" She trailed off shaking her head. "Go, the table ain't gonna set its self." which made Bella snort out a laugh.

Before I knew it we were all sitting around the large round dining table eating a delicious dinner. Momma Whitlock told me it could seat twelve so it sat the ten of us very comfortably. I sat between Jasper and Jordan, Edward, who was indeed becoming her favorite uncle, sat at Jordy's other side. We were all making polite conversation until my mom dropped a bomb on us.

"So what do you think of a double wedding in the spring?" My mom asked Momma Whitlock making me choke on my water.

"You plannin' Rose and Emmett's wedding with Bells and Ed's huh?" Jasper said in a snarky voice. I heard Jordy giggle to my left as Rose laughed heartily.

"You know out of any of us brother you're the one to settle down." She quipped back making Momma Whitlock laugh. I looked at Jasper wondering what she meant by that, had he asked Maria to marry him when she got pregnant or something?

"Mom, Bella and I can plan our own wedding." I heard Edward say as the lovebirds shared a look and nodded at one another.

"Isn't it supposed to be the bride and the moms who do that? And Sammie is the closest thing to Bella's mom so she counts." My mom countered.

"She has a point, and since Alice is my best friend…" Bella trailed off winking at Momma Whitlock.

"Are you asking me to be your maid of honor?!" I asked excitedly.

"Duh," Bella responded immaturely while I clapped happily.

"Well, since we know you two are getting married I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Jasper," my mother paused, "I want grandbabies." I think I heard everyone except for Jordy on my side of the table choke in unison.

_She told Jasper what?_

"Mom you didn't?!" I could feel the heat rise to my face, _oh my god way to scare him off mom! _She smirked smugly at me as I watched Jasper play with his food out of the corner of my eye. _Shit, that's not good._

"Yes, and I love my little princess over there, but I want more grandbabies, so I'm with Esme on this one." Momma Whitlock added nodding before looking at Em and Rose. "That goes for you two as well."

"Esme, love, I know your excited to have a baby around again, but let the kids do things in their time." My dad tried to reason with my mother just as Emmet opened his mouth.

"I'll get right on that ma'am."

"Like hell you will, you baboon." I heard Rose scold and I knew the loud thud that followed was most certainly the sound of her hand hitting the back of his skull.

"Daddy! Does this mean I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Jordy asked excitedly making me rest my head on the table. I was seriously hating my mother right now.

"Jordan, you have a sister. Coco remember?" Jasper pleaded with Jordan.

"A dog does not count." My mom said in a stern voice.

"But Nana, Coco is so sweet! I love her." I lifted my head to see Jordy smile sweetly at my mom, _did she just call her Nana?_

"Don't you want a human brother or sister?" My mom asked her as Jasper looked at me mouthing 'I'm sorry.' I mouthed back 'She's my mother' making him smile and take my hand. _God I love him for understanding._

"Wow, just imagine what Christmas is gonna be like!" Emmett joked ducking out of the way of Rose's slap.

I scowled at him. "Emmett, I curse you with all daughters." I pointed my fork at him.

"Yes, well, from what I remember of Alice as a little girl... Those two are gonna make beautiful grandbabies." Momma Whitlock stated to my mom before pointing to Ed and Bella. "As well as those two and them as well." She finished up by pointing to Em and Rose.

_Well, at least they aren't just ganging up on Jazz and I._

Jasper laughed, "Well let's just hope for Edward's sanity that they don't have Bella's lack of coordination Momma."

"Oh I do hope they have the green eyes." My mom said wistfully.

"Screw his sanity, I hope they're as graceful as him cause," Bella retorted shaking her head. "Oh I know. I love Edward's eyes." She smiled at Ed and I watched him puddle before my very eyes.

_Wow the things she can do to him._

"That little charmer…" My mom continued shaking her head, "and that one." She added pointing at me, "those great big, bright green eyes got them just about anything they wanted from their daddy."

"Nah, I just wanted to be the nice parent." My dad joked grinning at my mom adoringly. Jasper looked back at me and bit into his lower lip while smiling.

Momma Whitlock gave a hearty laugh. "Well between these three, I had the princess."

"I was not." Rose protested.

"Yes, you were." Momma Whitlock, Jasper and Bella all agreed in stereo making me laugh.

"Then the overprotective troublemaker," she continued smirking at Jazz. "And his partner in crime," She smiled and nodded at Bella.

"Mary was my princess, she'd follow me everywhere and cry when I had to go…" My dad trailed off and smiled warmly at me, I returned his smile.

"Edward, he was Mister I can do it myself." My mom said shrugging.

"Still is." Bella stated while chuckling.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Edward griped.

"You put Mary and Edward together and my god." My dad said as both my parents shook their heads.

"Hell on wheels?" Momma Whitlock said laughing.

My mom nodded, "Mary was unafraid and Edward was stubborn."

"Nana! No saying the h-e-double hockey sticks word!" Jordy chided, making me and Edward laugh.

"Sorry honey." Momma Whitlock said looking remorseful before nodding. "Yeah the three stooges here... Lord have mercy, when my brother was here, those two," She pointed at Bella and Jazz. "I think they purposely tried to give us heart attacks." She shook her head.

"She started it," Jasper stately calmly.

"Did not! You were the one who said it was normal to put honey in the chicken coop." Bella protested making me laugh.

"I was the good son. Ali was the one who always got into trouble." Edward stated just as calmly as Jasper had.

"NO! I so protected your butt whenever you snuck out to see Bella!" I shouted at him and made Bella blush.

"And I covered for you when you met up with a certain boy." He gave a pointed look to Jasper and made me blush.

"Yeah thanks…" Jasper trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"I love how this all comes out now." My mom mused from across the table.

"Oh I know." I watched as Momma Whitlock relaxed in her seat to watch us fight about our past wrongdoings.

"I never told anyone I saw you two kissing!" I pointed my fork at Bella and Edward making him gape wide-eyed at me and causing Bella to gasp. "Sorry Bella."

She shook her head at me. "No it's okay... It's just someone told me no one would see." I watched as she pinched Ed's side.

"Ouch! I never told that one boy at the grocery store you walked into an end cap 'cause you were staring at him too hard to notice it." I felt my jaw drop. _Jackass. _Bringing up stuff from when I was eleven.

"I am so about to throw food at you." I growled at Edward, Jasper started to rub circles into the back of my hand, trying to calm me physically.

"So Jordan, do you maybe want to sing a song after dinner? I know you were working on a new song." He asked trying to change the subject.

Jordan smiled and shook her head. "No daddy, I suck."

"I wanna hear you sing." Edward said in a silky voice smiling at Jordy and making her lean into me all shy like. "I'm sure you sing beautifully. Your daddy has a great voice after all." He continued making me gape at him when he complimented Jasper.

She shook her head. "Daddy plays guitar better and the song I'm learnin' is hard. I mess up on the guitar and then I forget the words and its sucks." She finished pouting.

"Well, you gotta practice. That's how you get better." Edward said reassuringly, making me sure he was going to make a great daddy some day.

"But twinkle twinkle wasn't this hard." Jordy protested.

"Well pumpkin this is a harder song, you just have to give it time." Momma Whitlock said in a soothing voice.

"I agree with Ed and Momma, you just have to practice." I nudged the little girl at my side, making her cross her arms and sit back in her chair huffing impatiently.

"Did you tell your daddy and Alice what song you're learning?" Momma asked her.

She shook her head. "No cause I suck and I didn't want them all unhappy when I can't play it." She pouted.

"What are you learning?" I asked her hoping to make her excited about it.

"Once upon a dream, it was a surprise for Daddy." She stated matter-o-factly.

"That's a really hard song," I said sympathetically.

"Duh," She responded rolling her eyes at me. I was taken aback by the gesture.

"Jordan, be nice." Jasper warned.

"Sorry."

"She can sing it she just needs help with the music." Momma Whitlock told us shrugging.

Jordy looked up at me just then. "And I wanted to surprise you too Alice, cause I asked Daddy if you were his princess too and he said yes cause he calls you sleeping beauty." _What? _I looked at Jasper he merely blushed in response.

"Uhhh, Ali don't sleep that much." Ed said confused, making Jasper bite his lip and shake his head.

"Jordy, would you sing it if your daddy plays it?" I heard Bella ask her.

Jordy shook her head, "I need a prince to sing too." She shrugged. I had the perfect prince for her.

"Ed will sing with you, won't you?" I nudged my brother with my hand, watching as Jaspers shoulders shook with silent laughter and Edward glared at me.

"Sure." He responded smiling at Jordy.

"Yay!" She squealed with delight, clapping her hands and she hugged Ed.

------------------------------------

The next day was the fourth, we arrived at the beach early so we could get a good spot have a good view of the fireworks. We set up our blankets and coolers, mingling with each other and Jasper introduced me to a few people he knew when he was younger; it was kind of awkward but made me feel special.

As the sky started to darken you could tell Jordy had had a long day, she was already passed out and was being held by my dad. We all sat on the blankets and watched the sky expectantly. I was sitting between Jasper's legs with his arms wrapped around me and his hands locked in front of my bent knees. Before the display started I chanced a look to the others; my dad, still holding Jordy, was sitting on a beach chair next to my mother, who was sitting next to and gossiping with Jasper's mom. Just in front of them, Emmett was lying on his stomach and his folded arms propped up his head, Rosalie was laying on top of him in much the same fashion. Edward had Bella in his lap, smiling adoringly at her as she talked animatedly. I knew in my heart he loved her very deeply and hoped I would be a bridesmaid in the wedding.

A bright light and loud boom of a firework took my attention away from them. The show had started.

"Thank you." Jasper whispered into my ear, the vibrations tickled a little and drew my attention away from the great orbs of colored fire.

"For what?" I asked him curious as to what he was thanking me for.

"For being an amazing girlfriend and friend, for putting up with my crazy mother and my hyper daughter... and me" I grinned like an idiot the moment he called me his girlfriend, I knew this had already been confirmed, but I loved hearing it.

"You're welcome." I whispered back, smiling still. "Thank you too."

"What in the world do you need to thank me for?"

"For dealing with my brother and for letting me into your life."

"Nah, you're worth the busted lip." I looked at him as he smiled at me and his lips touched mine gently. I laughed a little at the touch, making him smile.

"I was scared you were gonna break it off with me after that." I admitted while running my fingers through his hair.

He laughed. "Why? I want you, not him."

I shrugged, "You know, why have to deal with my brother when you can get…" I felt the blood rush to my face at what I was insinuating. "Stuff, elsewhere and I'm sure other girls don't come with this much baggage."

"You do realize that I have far more baggage then you do right? I have a kid, a crazy ex and I live with my step-sister and cousin for crying out loud…" I could feel him shake his head behind me. "Your baggage is carry-on compared to my trunk of skeletons." I turned my head and smiled at the smile still had plastered on his face.

And because he is just that damn cute and I love him, I kissed him firmly before stating my piece. "Yes, but you're fuckhot. Such an amazing guy like you has to have crazy ass skeletons."

_Otherwise you'd be perfect, and well, perfection sucks. _

"Alice, do me a favor?" He smirked at me the light bouncing off his face, tinting it in blue, green and red. _Gorgeous, handsome, beautiful. Mine. _I tilted my head at him and murmured for him to continue with his query. "Kiss me again." He whispered, his face showing the enthusiasm I loved he had about us. And how could I ever say no to that? Our lips met, parted and our tongues danced the fireworks overhead making for a romantic setting. I could feel my heart pounding so hard it was sure to explode.

I broke the kiss, but didn't move far. I watched as he recovered from the kiss too, his eyes opening slowly. _I love you_, I told him with my eyes. "Anything else?" I asked. _Please, just tell me you love me!_

He smiled and for a second I thought he was going to grant me my wish. "I'll tell you when I think of it." He looked away from me back to the bursts of light, he pulled me so that my back was flush against his chest and I could feel his erection pressing against my back.

"It's pretty huh?" I asked trying to take my mind off what seemed to be nudging me with every loud clap of light.

"Yes, you are." He whispered as he ran the tip of his nose and tongue lightly along my neck to my ear. Instinctively I reached back and ran my fingers through his hair pushing his face harder into my neck, as his lips ran down my neck I could feel my nipples stiffen and my body tremble.

"Mmmm... I meant the fireworks." I moaned out a little in spite of myself. I felt him move to rest his chin on my shoulder and I swear I could feel the smugness emanating from him.

"They're nothing compared to you, Ali."

"That was suave. You use that line with all the girls." I said in my best impression of a good southern girl and chuckling at myself. He laughed as well.

"Did it work?"

"Well that depends, what effect were you going for?"

"Well, if it made you smile that's good." I felt his lips against my neck again, causing an instant wetness.

_Fuck he needs to stop that, we can't do it with the family around._

"If it made you want me that's even better." I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin; the pompous jackass knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"So you should be a very happy man, cause it worked." I whispered to him.

He nodded, his lips brushing against the crook as he did so. "Very happy," he stated before planting a wet kiss there.

I moved my head to give him better access to my neck, which he leapt on, leaving hot wet kisses everywhere his mouth could reach and not helping the situation between my legs any. "What are you doin?" I half moaned at him.

He made his way slowly up to my ear and whispered, "Kissing my girlfriend under the fireworks."

"No."

"You don't want me to kiss you?" He asked as he gently nipped at my ear.

It took everything I had in me to not moan out loud at the feeling he was giving me. "No I do, but that's not what you're doing…"

He smiled against my skin and pulled away. "Really? Then what am I doing darlin'?" He drawled laying his accent on thick, damn him for knowing that trick into my panties. Damn tease.

I pulled on his hair a little making his head come forward so I could turn my head and whisper in his ear, my lips so close they were brushing against it. "You're really turning me on."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. "And that's a problem because?" I looked at the people all around us and raised an eyebrow back. He licked his bottom lip in that way that drives me crazy with desire for him and shrugged. "Wanna get out of here?" _Like yesterday! _I thought as I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I whispered hurriedly at him as he helped me up with one hand and grabbed both the blankets we were sitting on in the other.

"Somewhere more private," He stated, smirking at me, his eyes bright green in the light of the fireworks.

_Hot dayyum! I'm gonna get laid! _

I bit into my bottom lip to keep from grinning like a fool and nodded my consent.

Our fingers laced and we started to walk unnoticed by most everyone towards a grove of trees, I looked back to see if anyone in our family had noticed only to see both our mothers smiling knowingly after us, they waved at me in unison and made me blush fire.

_Fuck, they knew what were going to do. _

After a bit of brisk walking we made it through the grove of trees to an area of private beach. It was completely surrounded on three sides by trees and water on the other; I knew this place very well.

"This is my parent's vacation house." I hissed at him.

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head and pointed in the direction of the house. "No."

He smiled and shook his head murmuring, "Jesus Christ," under his breath while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around his middle. "Well, at least it's private and it's not trespassing." I smiled what I hoped was a seductive smile at him.

"Wait…" He dangled his arms loosely around me and pointed towards the house. "So that house right there is yours?"

I nodded, doing my best not to laugh out loud at him and gave him the eyebrow. "You saw it when we dropped off my family plus one Bella yesterday."

He gave a hearty laugh and shook his head. Maybe he was tired from the drive. "I'll be damned. You realize I was in your house ten years ago? In fact I was being scolded by your mother…" He looked at me, something registered behind his eyes. "Why did you run when I said hi?"

I cocked my head at him, looking at him curiously, "what?"

"I broke a window that summer," I thought back and remembered a baseball landing in my parents' bedroom where I sat, my mom braiding my thick hair so I could be cooler before I went to go swimming in the bright blue two piece bathing suit she had just bought me. "Went to apologize to the owners, and your momma," he shook his head as I remember my mom scolding someone while I put my bathing suit on. I grinned because I thought I knew who it was and started to skip out of my room. "But I remember you. You came flying down the stairs singing 'someone's in trouble' and when you saw me you froze." Then I saw him, a boy who looked like he had grown rapidly over a very short span of time, his blue-green eyes locked onto mine, freckles from the sun danced across his nose and his blond hair was sun-bleached. He was breathtaking, after the boy at the funeral I knew I'd get rejected again. "And I remember waving to you but you ran right back up the stairs." I blushed a little at the memory, we were both so different now.

"I thought it was Edward and you know how I was at eleven, cute boy, had recently been rejected, this time my feet went in the opposite direction." I laughed a little more at what I had done for the rest of the summer. "My mom made you do yard work, I watched you through my window, taking off your shirt." I remembered, he would take a drink of water and then pull his shirt off and his lean muscles would ripple, much like they did now. "I thought I had never seen anything so sexy. And that damn cowboy hat you wore." It was black, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was the same cowboy hat he placed on my head once during a rather steamy romp.

He blushed and looked down. "Do you still think I'm sexy?"

As if he needed to ask that, "The sexiest." I said with a smirk. He bit into that full bottom lip of his as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine. Shit, as if I didn't have enough to make me believe in fate, this was really starting to.

"Hang on." He stated as he broke our kiss, me becoming slightly impatient with how many interruptions we were getting, then another ball of light touched the sky and lit of his face, his eyes were locked on my lips.

_Well, I'm glad to know that you want it cowboy, _I thought as he moved quickly to where he had dropped the blankets and spread them out.

I walked behind him and the minute he got them spread out I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You planning' something?" I growled playfully in his ear, he laughed and gently flipped me so that I was on my back, landing just as a bright pink firework burst in the air.

He moved over me quickly and ran his nose along my neck again. "Nothing you don't want to do darlin'," He drawled, his accent making my stomach clench. I pulled him closer to me and felt his breath as he left moist kisses along my neck, making me grind myself a little into him to release some of the pressure I was starting to feel.

He moaned against my neck and my lips were crushed under his, his touches became frantic, roaming my body before they moved to the hem of my dress and pushed it up high enough so I felt the warm gulf air hit my navel. We were dry humping like teenagers as our kiss became increasingly wet and desperate. I could feel he needed to be in me as much as I needed him there.

I felt his fingertips trace lightly along my skin and then hook themselves into the waist of my panties, tugging them down, my hips lifting automatically to assist him. Our kiss broke as his eyes followed my panties down my legs and I sat up as he finished pulling them off. I looked at him and realized he was nowhere near as undressed as he needed to be.

I reached out and started to undo his belt, trying to remove it quickly, but fumbling. He reached out and cupped my face, kissing me hard and deep, calming me down enough so that I was able to slide the belt off of him and tossed it somewhere to the side.

I got to work on the button of his jeans just as his hands groped my tits through the silky fabric of my dress, making me stop and moan out because it felt so good to have him touch me in that way. I managed to get the button undone just as he started to lay me back, his lips moving over my neck, shoulders and collarbone, leaving fiery hot kisses and gentle nips. With my feet I pushed his pants and boxers down his ass in one fluid motion and felt him teasing my entrance.

His kisses moved back to my mouth as he thrust into me, a loud booming firecracker drowned out the sound of our moans. After a moment he picked a fast and rough pace, slamming into me hard and deep, my nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. His mouth never left my body and I could feel the vibrations from his moans, the slight tingles from his nips, and the heat of his breath as he left open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

I locked my ankles behind him and used a little bit of pressure against his ass to drive him deeper into me, just as his hand had made its way under the fabric of my dress and started to play with my sensitive breast and made me moan out into the night. I could feel myself get closer and judging by his erratic breathing he was as well.

"Jasper, harder," I panted, he grunted and did just that, sending me blinding lights over the edge, crying his name just as the loud consecutive booms and flashes of light announced the finale of the firework display, a few more thrusts and Jasper followed me into the realm of bliss, groaning incoherently as he threw his head back.

He laid his head on my chest as we both composed ourselves and calmed our breathing. Once we were back to normal he kissed me tenderly and placed his forehead on mine, staring deep into my eyes, _'I love you' _I thought and could almost swear his eyes said the same thing mine did.

He moved away to pull his pants back up and find his belt as I shimmied my way back into my panties and smoothed out my dress. I looked over at him and laughed when I saw how noticeable his sex hair was. He quirked an eyebrow at me and then joined me in my laughter, I figured I was probably a sight.

We walked hand in hand back to where our family was waiting and chatting with various friends. Although, it seemed the only ones who stuck around to wait for us was our mothers, my dad and because she really did sleep through the whole thing, Jordy.

The moms smiled knowingly at us. "Enjoy the show?" Momma Whitlock asked innocently.

"It was very enjoyable." My response came out so quickly I don't think I even fully thought about it. I watched through my peripheral as Jasper nodded and turned his head, looking away. Momma merely laughed as we helped to clean up our things and walked back to the houses.

The next day was the end of our little vacation away from the tour. We met Maggie and Seth, who had a blast playing road trip the entire way here from California, and got back onto the bus. We had an interview with a few local radio stations and did a concert that day before moving on.

Everyday remained the same as we traveled through Texas to Nevada, get up way too early, do an interview or some press thing, pretend I was not in love with Jasper, do a concert, lay in my bunk trying desperately to fall asleep only to find myself crawling down to Jasper's bunk and falling asleep in his arms.

Once we got to Vegas we were back in hotel rooms, Jasper and I had adjoining rooms again, which made me hug and thank Bella profusely. We were to do two concerts at the same hotel with a two day break in between to relax. I think Billy felt bad that he was working us to death.

After the first concert in Vegas we had a meet and greet with some fans who won backstage passes. I was so busy trying not to react to the girls wearing miniskirts with no panties, _can we say no class, _who were hitting on Jasper and Seth that I didn't even notice him.

"Hello Alice, I can hardly believe it, but you've grown even more beautiful." James drawled in my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _He's not here, he's not here. _I chanted in my mind. I turned slightly and was face to face with my walking nightmare. He was just as handsome as he always was, but now he made my skin crawl. "Oh, darlin' aren't you gonna say anything'?"

"Hello, James." I said trying to be polite. There were cameras here as well and I didn't want the press to run wild with the James thing too. He smirked at me.

"So formal?" He closed the distance between us before I could react and his lips were on mine.

I froze. He was kissing me, and I couldn't think of what to do.

* * *

A/N:

K: -**gapes-** OH SHIT SON

Robs: I know. -**O.O-**

K: What do you think is gonna happen?

Robs: -**Shrugs-** I dunno. It's in the next chapter.

K: Shit, that means we gotta wait -**snaps fingers-**

Robs: Unless....

K: -**O.o-** Are we bribing again?

Robs: -**grins and nods-** the faster we get to 60 reviews the faster we post the next chapter.

K: -**evil laugh-** Clickie the button cause yeah, cliffies suck to wait a _week_ for **^.~**

Robs: -**blows kisses-** til then. -**waves and runs off-**

K: Peace! -**follows Robs-**


	24. What Happens In Vegas

**Disclaimer: Kristin and Robs do not own Twilight. Kristin does own really old 35's of Elvis xD Robs owns a stuffed monkey her mom bought her from Circus Circus in Vegas in 1990. ^.^**

**K:** Dood you guys are awesome. As I type this note we got **64** total reviews in almost less then 48 hours! Seriously you guys are awesome with your death threats to either us or to James, either way it made us laugh and we love you more! Special shot out to lambcullen (writer of the awesome stories wreckage and landscapes!) for not only being the 64th review _but_ for being numero **500** on my side for this story!!!

**Robs**: Seriously ladies and gentlemen, I am at a loss for words. 64 reviews. WOW. Ask and you shall receive huh? it was nice seeing some lurkers and neebies come out of hiding... trust me when I say K and I we gush and share every single review we get. We love 'em.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter so we could get this chapter out to you sooner. ;)

and to our fantastic MILF of a beta whom had sexy-times interrupted by the need to proof our story. We love you Amber.

**Suggested playlist: Viva Las Vegas and Jail House Rock by Elvis; Say When by The Fray**

* * *

**What Happens in Vegas...**

I swear going back on tour after spending time in Texas was hard. Getting re-accustomed with the rigors of the tour and the demands on our time was tough, not to mention learning to follow the rules again. The rule I seemed to be struggling the most with was the "in public rule". What could I say, I was spoiled being able to hold and kiss Alice whenever I wanted.

Of course, to say that such displays weren't awkward at home would be lying. For one, every time I would kiss Alice or hold her close to me, Momma would give me a knowing smile. I think Momma was just glad I was showing someone affection. Then there was Jordan. Lord knows I loved seeing Jordan take to Alice as well as she did and I seeing Alice finally able to relax with her towards the end of our visit warmed my heart, but remembering there was a child in the house, who doesn't knock, was a bit of mood killer. I would definitely have to make that up to Alice on our days off in Vegas.

Yeah, Vegas. Holy shit! Who would have thought I'd ever be able to really say, I saw my name in lights? But not just any lights. To see the marquee at the Treasure Island Casino and Resort flash our concert info but also a greeting that said "Vegas Welcomes Alice, Jasper, Maggie and Seth!" was, well shit, I still don't have a word for it.

We had just finished our first Vegas show and the atmosphere backstage was unreal. Fans were surrounding us for pictures and autographs. Boys were asking for Alice and Maggie's numbers and even hands in marriage, definitely not what we were expecting.

This had started to wind down and Seth convinced me to talk with these girls that were thinking of a lesbian rock group and wanted song writing tips. I was honest and said write what you feel. There's nothing worse than some kid writing about a bad relationship when they have clearly never been in one. But that's when things changed.

I felt the hair on the back of neck stand on edge before I knew what was going on. Suddenly Maggie was at my side.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" She spat out, causing Seth and I to look at her stunned. Of the four of us Maggie was the quiet one, she was laid back and definitely not one to swear.

"Who?" Seth asked looking in the direction Maggie was glaring at.

"James." She growled out and then followed up with some Yiddish words she no doubt knew thanks to Ben. I turned to look at why this James character would make Maggie so angry, but I couldn't get past the ringing in my ears when I saw him reach down and touch his lips to my fucking girl.

I started to walk over there, relatively surprised at my own calm and collected actions. I could faintly hear Seth telling me to turn around but I couldn't.

Who the fuck did he think he was to be touching my girl?

When I reached them, the stress in Alice's posture mixed with the fear in her eyes was enough to make me rip this asshole's head off.

I placed my hand on the dickhead's shoulder.

_Remember Jazz, you're in public; therefore you are representing not only your band mates, but Bella and Wolf Records. In short, be nice,_ I told myself as my grip tightened on his shoulder.

A normal man would have freaked out about some asshole grabbing him while talking to a woman like Alice, but I should have known this was no ordinary dickhead. I don't know why, but just now, as my hold on his shoulder tightened it dawned on me; this was the fucker who hurt Alice, My Alice!

"Hey man, thanks for coming to the show." I said as calmly as possible. I watched as Alice's eyes darted from him to me and back. It was obvious she was scared.

"I'm just enjoying my chat with my little Alice here," the fucker, tapped his finger on Alice's nose, he didn't even have the courtesy to look at me as he answered. I bit my cheek to keep from snarling at the prick to get his hands of my girl. Then James turned to glare at me and said, "So go bite a dick, fag boy."

Don't ask me what color his eyes were or what his face looked like, I couldn't even tell you if I thought his nose had ever been broken before. Because at that moment, all I saw was this 'sick fuck' hurting Alice, telling her that she was nothing and that she deserved to be treated like dirt. I saw nothing but red.

The sound of my fist meeting his face echoed through the loud and crowded area. I watched as if in slow motion, James landed on the ground with a thud while I grabbed Alice and pushed her behind me in case he decided to retaliate.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend or I will fucking kill you myself you dick-less bastard." I spat at him. I felt Alice's hands tighten on my arm, effectively pulling me from the thoughts of fulfilling my threat right now.

I turned to face Alice, her bright green eyes were staring back at me wide in panic and fear, there were tears rimming her eyes. "Its okay baby," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I needed to get her the fuck away from here, the fuck away from him. Now!

I tried to lead Alice towards the exit but as soon as I moved her knees buckled. I caught her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style as I went to the exit. Her arms went around my neck, she pulled herself closer and I felt her tremble some.

Seth met us at the door, holding it open as Emmett bolted out in front of us to get the service elevator for us.

"It's okay Alice," I murmured while kissing her head softly. "I swear on my life, he won't fucking hurt you anymore," I promised.

The ride to the room was tense, I was scared Alice was going into shock and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I kept telling her that everything was okay every time I felt her body shudder against me.

Once we got in the room I carefully put Alice down on the bed and went to call Emmett, but there was a knock at the door before I could dial. I quickly looked in on Alice who was slowly changing out of her stage costume before I answered the door.

"Well speak of the Devil," I said as I moved to let Emmett into the suite.

"Yeah, speaking of, who the fuck was that?" I glanced over at the door to the bedroom; Alice was standing there watching us.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck; do I tell him that James is Alice's version of Royce? "That's was James and he's scum." That was all I could manage to say. Alice walked out wearing her sweat pants and a tank top. I watched as she chewed on her lower and came to wrap her arms around my waist, hugging herself to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly. I noticed Emmett giving us a curious look.

"Hey Pixie," Emmett smiled at her, "how you doing? Jazz here didn't scare you off with his caveman tendencies did he?"

She shook her head at him and seemed as if she was trying to bury herself within me.

Emmett took a deep breath, "Well Ms. Swan has been notified and has asked me to see if Alice is okay. Since I see this is probably not the best time as I'm sure you two need to talk, I'll just tell her that everything's fine?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah," I turned to get Alice to look at me. "Baby, I'm going to talk to Emmett for a minute, do you want to maybe get in the tub and relax? Or I know," I smirked at her praying she'd smile or smack me. "How about you get in the hot tub on the balcony," I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She gave me a shy smile, "Okay... I don't know where my bathing suit is," she bit into her bottom lip and I swear to God, if Emmett wasn't here I would have tossed Alice on the bed and made love to her all night and all damned day tomorrow.

I grinned looking down at her, "Even better." I cupped her face with my hand and leaned down to brush my lips to hers. Her hands fisted at my shirt as she sucked my lower lip. I felt myself smile, which was her cue to break away from me.

"See ya in a few." She turned to look at Emmett, "Have a nice night Em."

He smiled and winked at her, "Night Pixie." Alice nodded and headed back to the bedroom. I waited until I heard the click of bedroom door followed by the sound of Alice's humming.

"What happened?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Simple, you carried Alice out and Seth, Sam and I took care of the trash. The cops want a statement from you two in regards to what happened." Emmett informed me as he leaned against the wall.

"Alright, but why? Who called them?"

Emmett's booming laugh caught me off guard. "He did."

I raked my fingers through my hair tugging on it. I really didn't need him pressing charges on me, not when I was so close to getting Jordan.

"Whoa Jazzman... chill!" Emmett said, noticing my distress. "When the cops came and James went to make a formal complaint against you, Sam and I told them what happened. We explained how you tried your best to get him to stop harassing Alice. We also told them you were left with no other option but to remove him. Only, he provoked you into defending yourself.

"Wait the cops believed that shit?" Emmett nodded. "Why?"

"Apparently one of the men in uniform is Mr. Black's son-in-law," he winked at me as he let himself out. "Regardless, you go take care of your woman. You got shit to do tomorrow, including calling your cousin. The only reason she hasn't called freaking out yet is because I managed to talk Eddie into distracting her." He explained waggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Good night Em," I held the door as he nodded. "And thanks. You know, for saving my ass."

Emmett laughed, flexing his muscles, "That's what you pay the brawn for." I laughed closing the door and locking it.

I went into the bedroom, stripping off my shirt as I went. I stepped out of my shoes as I opened our bag to get my trunks. Just as I dropped my jeans and kicked them off, I caught a glimpse of a red string. I pushed aside some of Alice's clothes, finding it amusing how we seemed to be so domesticated without having the biggest step in our relationship. Finally I was able to grab at what the red string was attached to. There in my hands, I held Alice's little red, polka dot halter bikini.

I looked from the little bit of fabric that drove me crazy every time she wore it back in Texas to the French doors that led to the patio. I could hear soft music playing outside as I tossed the bikini down and quickly ran to the balcony where I found Alice giggling at me as she took a sip from her wine glass. The bubbles from the jets were swirling around her as she relaxed in the tub, keeping her body hidden from me.

"You just gonna stand there or are you getting in cowboy?" she smirked at me.

"I don't know, I kind of like this view," I smirked back at her. She lifted her eyebrow as she set her glass down. She rolled herself over and folding her arms on the side of the tub, using them as a pillow for her head as she pushed her legs out, giving a perfect view of her ass.

"You sure? She asked. "The water is so nice."

"Uh yeah..." Why the fuck am I stalling? "So… uh, is this another clothing optional event?" Damn, how is it that this woman renders me fucking stupid at times.

She smirked, "But of course. Why do you think I'm naked?"

I felt my cheeks warm up, "I was just checking." I told her lamely as I stepped out of my boxers and joined her in the hot water. I looked around briefly, thankful there was a wall around the tub to keep unwanted eyes away.

Alice moved to sit next to me as she grabbed her wine glass. She put her legs in my lap, "I poured you some as well," she said as she pointed to the glass next to the bottle of wine.

"Thank you beautiful," I smiled at her as I grabbed it. "So, you okay?" I asked taking a sip.

She shrugged, "A little freaked but I'll live." I studied her as she took another drink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shrugged.

"If you want to." I took her hand in mine, kissing her wrist. I could tell she was still uneasy and I didn't want to push her on this.

"I'll drop it," I said hoping to relax her some with my words. I failed as she gave me a tight lipped smile, muttering okay as she finished her drink.

I felt my eyebrow rise at her reaction. She just looked away but chewed on her lips. I sighed, "Baby, just tell me what's on your mind, I know something's bothering you."

"I dunno. Just my entire body felt like it just froze in there. I couldn't move or think, it was very... unnerving... and I wanna know what you're thinking because you haven't said anything about it to me." She explained. I could understand her feeling numb to the situation, granted my situation with Maria was nothing compared to what she was going through with James. I just didn't want to push her on the subject.

I pulled her to me so she was sitting in my lap facing me. "Baby, I haven't said anything cause honestly," I didn't know how to approach it? "I wanted to kill him. Not just because he had his hands on you, but because he hurt you. And I'm sure with assholes like him, you unfortunately aren't the only one he's hurt."

She shook her head as the tears started to fall, I felt relieved she was finally letting them out. "No, he was much worse..." she trailed off just as her voice cracked, "Maggie."

That's how Maggie knew it was him, I wondered why she so angry at him. I ground my teeth together, wishing more than anything I had done more to that sick bastard when I had the chance.

"Baby," I said as I wiped the tears from her face, "he won't hurt anyone anymore, I swear. I don't care what it takes but he's never gonna hurt you or Maggie again."

_Especially you my love_, I thought as I kissed her forehead.

She nodded, "Thank you Jazz." She brought her lips to mine, softly kissing me. As always when she kissed me I felt myself smile under her lips.

"And I know you," I said gently stroking her cheek with my thumb. "You were worried that I was gonna leave weren't you?" She looked down and nodded.

"I mean, I know what it looked like."

"Yeah, it looked like some jackass was making the moves on my girlfriend, who didn't seem to like it one bit." I clarified for her. Because clearly her body language at the time said he was not welcomed.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God!"

My eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Bella's gonna murder us Jazz!"

_Oh yeah, forgot about that._

I nodded, "I think she's more worried about you. Especially after Emmett fabricated a reason for me hit him so he couldn't press charges."

"Yeah, but the press is gonna go wild!" I nodded, imagining what the press would say about me throwing a punch at someone, calling Alice my girlfriend and carrying her off like some damsel in distress.

_Fuck'em_, I thought.

She put her head on my shoulder, her breath tickling the crook of my neck as she spoke. "I am so, so sorry Jazz." I ran the back of my hand along her arm.

"Maybe it's time they knew," I said as I started to chew my lip. They'd have to get over it, I can't keep pretending anymore. Shit, it's getting hard not to tell her loved her as it is. I kissed her forehead, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat Ali."

She was apparently lost in thought as well, her finger traced patterns on my chest and shoulders. "I mean, its way too hard to keep it under cover. Maybe we could talk to her about it tomorrow?" She suggested. Good, I'm glad I wasn't the only one having issues with this.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Speaking of tomorrow I guess now is a good time as any to tell her about the police. I cleared the lump in my throat, "Uh, baby... we kinda need to go see the police tomorrow..." I trailed off. She shot upright quick.

"What? Why?" Her eyes were wide with panic as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We need to make statements." I explained, "Apparently James," I growled out his name, feeling my fists clench but instantly relaxed as Alice's fingers wove their way into my hair. "Called the cops to press charges on me," I wrapped my arms around her, "but Emmett, Seth and Sam all told the cops that James was harassing you and provoked me," I shrugged, "so the cops want our statements."

She nodded, "What do you want me to say?"

"Be honest." I shrugged, I was going to be. They may think I'm stupid, but I think I had every right to hit him. I'd love to make that dick head James pay for every time he lied to Ali or forced her into something she didn't want to do.

Again she nodded, "I'm gonna sound like a whore." she said softly.

"What? Why?" I practically shouted.

All emotion was gone from her voice as she said, "My married, ex fuck buddy tried to kiss me, no did kiss me."

"Baby stop, he lied to you. He made you believe the lies. You are not to blame for that at all."

She nodded absentmindedly, "Promise me when you get married, you'll never do that. I don't care if it's me offering to blow you, just say no."

"Never, cause I'll be so in love with my wife I won't need anyone else." I bit down on my lip hard as I saw the pain flash through her eyes.

She gave me a small smile, "Good."

_Damn it woman, don't you know you're the one I want, always?_ I wanted to scream at her.

"But I'm not leaving you ever, so that's a moot point." I informed her as I brought my lips to hers. She pulled herself closer to me as she sighed into our kiss, allowing me to deepen it. The little moans she was making as our tongues massaged each other, was not making our current position optimal.

"Jazz, are you happy to see me?" Alice asked in an innocent voice, her lips barely away from mine.

I smirked, "I don't think happy is quite the right word."

She rolled her hips forward, grinding herself against my cock as I groaned and rested my head on the back of the tub. "You seem kinda happy to see me." Quickly, I grabbed her and had her sitting on the edge of the tub as I lifted her leg over my shoulder.

"I'll show you happy," I tease as I moved my face closer to lower lips. I looked up at her as she bit her bottom lip to bite back a smile. I grinned at her, pulling away. "But," I faked a yawn, "I'm tired so I'm gonna go jump in the shower." I quickly jumped out of the tub and carefully ran back into the room. I heard her yelling after me about how much trouble I was in.

I should have known she was right, but no, I had to test it. She joined me in the shower, touching and rubbing against me, but the minute I tried to touch her back, she'd smack my hands away saying, "I'm tired."

Then in bed, she stroked me to the point where I thought I'd burst and then she stopped, gave me a chaste kiss and said goodnight. She rolled to her side and pressed her ass firmly against my dick.

_Fucking tease. _

----

The next day I woke up at about ten. Alice was still sleeping, positioned as she was last night. Her ass still making full contact and my fucking morning wood was not helping the situation. I leaned in to whisper in her ear that it was time to get up, she smacked at me to go away. That was a first; normally I'm the one that doesn't want to wake up. Since apparently my words weren't working I decided to try another method.

I pulled her close to me as I kissed the crook of her neck. She moaned a little and ground her ass in to me.

"Alice," I warned, as I slid my hand under her shirt, gently stroking her smooth stomach.

"Lower," she whispered causing me to smile against her neck. I moved my hand a hair lower as she lifted her leg back over mine. With my other hand, I pushed the hair back from behind her ear so I could place kisses there. I gently sucked on her skin as my other hand worked its way between her legs, massaging her through her panties. She moaned and rocked her hips into my hand.

"Are you gonna let me get to second base?" I teased, nipping at her ear lobe. She pulled away to roll to her back. She smiled up at me and nodded.

_Well hot damn_, I thought and then wanted to kick my own ass for being so juvenile about this.

I kissed her neck again as this time I slipped my hand down the front of her panties, teasing her by gently running my middle finger along her folds. I nipped and sucked at her skin as she opened her legs wider, silently begging me for more.

I dipped my finger into her causing us both to moan.

"Jesus Ali, you're so wet," I murmured against her skin. She lifted her hips into my hand, rocking in rhythm with my hand. My thumb found her clit as I rubbed gentle circles over it. Her hands cupped my face, pulling me up so she could kiss me properly. As her tongue entered my mouth I added another finger, thrusting into her faster. She moaned into our kiss.

Soon I had her so worked up and into it that she was clawing at my back as I pumped my fingers into her harder. Fuck I need to be inside of her. Now.

"Ali, baby..." I groaned against her neck. "I need you."

"Yes," she moaned in response as I felt her start to clench around my fingers.

Faster then we could process I had her panties and my boxers off and I was positioning myself at her entrance. I placed my forehead to hers as she watched me with lust filled eyes. _God I love you_, I thought as I slowly entered her. She threw her head back moaning as I filled her up. I knew this wasn't gonna last long for me, but at least I could make it worth her time. I pushed her shirt up, taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking it as we began to move. I let her set the pace with her movements, egging me to go faster.

I brought her leg up over my hip, thrusting into her deeper as she wrapped her arms around my neck and weaving her hands in my hair. I moaned out against her tit as she tugged on my hair getting me to fuck her harder.

Soon our moans became breathless pants as we both reached our peaks. Again she reached for my face, crashing her lips to mine as she flew over the edge. Her walls clamped around me, making her fucking tighter than ever as I spilled inside of her.

I pulled myself out to collapse next to her. I hugged her closer to me and I peppered kisses on her face. She looked absolutely blissful at this moment and I loved seeing that on her. I started laughing, thinking about how I woke her up.

I kissed her forehead. "Good morning Alice. You feel like going for a run?" I teased

She snorted in laughter, "You don't think that was good enough exercise for the morning?"

I shrugged, pretending that it didn't matter to me either way. "I just know how you like to run... but I'm sure if you want this to be your usual morning workout I can arrange that." I added suggestively.

Alice grinned in response. "Good morning Jasper," she said before giving me a quick peck on the mouth.

"Come on baby, we got a big day... get up." I said pulling my boxers on and standing to stretch.

She wrinkled her nose to think it over. "Yeah, you're right." She sat up scowling at the blanket. I stood there watching as she threw the blanket over her head and threw herself back onto the bed.

I shook my head, chuckling softly as I walked to her side of the bed. "Baby..." I sang as I tugged on the blanket, fuck she had a death grip on it, "Don't make me carry your ass to the shower lil' lady." I teased.

"Would I be able to get out of this whole police statement thing if I said I was the 'ghost of girlfriends present'?" she asked from under the blanket.

I sighed as I squatted next to the bed, "Ali, I know you don't want to do this," I pulled the blanket off of her face, "but if you do this, think of how you'll help others in the future." I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes again, "I promise, when we're done with this shit, we'll come back here and it will be just me and you. No phones, no visitors... just us."

She nodded and gave me a smile, but I could see the apprehension and fear in her eyes. "Okay," she gave me a quick kiss. "Carry me to the shower." She instructed as she stretched out her legs and held her arms up to me, wiggling them a bit.

I shook my head laughing at her, "You are so spoiled." I told her as I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

While she was getting dressed I quickly fixed us some bagels with cream cheese to eat on the way to the police station, I grabbed an apple for her as well. She was quiet as we rode to the station, her legs draped over my lap as she ate her apple. I looked out the windows of our hired car seeing the various wedding chapels and snickering at the ones that boasted an Elvis minister for their weddings.

"I wonder if Reno brags about having Elvis Ministers." I laughed. Alice looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smirked then shrugged as looked back out the window.

_Fuck Vegas is over the top._

When we arrived at the station, we were introduced to the officers who took the complaint. They escorted us to separate interrogation rooms where they would get our statements.

The questions were basic; how do you know him, what happened, what was said? Of course, they had to pull my records from Fort Stockton to 'check for violent offenses', the dude with a really bad comb over explained. I felt like I was stuck in a bad blue collar joke as he looked it over. Thank God I was never ballsy enough to tell the arresting officer to call me 'Tater Salad'.

After explaining the assault charges Royce pressed against me and why they were dropped I was free to go. Alex, Billy's son-in-law, informed me that Alice was still with the other officer, he said he'd let her know I was outside if she came out before I came back.

I went out side, lighting up a smoke, flipping off the papz in the process and decided to call Bella.

"Swan," she answered breathlessly.

"I uh, didn't interrupt did I?"

"Jesus, Jazz! No! Oh my God how's Alice?"

"She's good… well I mean, she's obviously shook up that he even touched her. But she's in with the officers right now telling them her story."

"Good, Jesus, I feel like a horrible best friend." She confessed. I could hear Ed in the background consoling her.

"Bells, that's crazy. We know you got shit to do back home. How do you think I feel? I fucking snapped in front of her again."

"Snapped? Again?" The confusion was clear in her voice.

"Oh, uh... back home she saw the fighter in me. Maria..."

"Oh fuck, I was afraid of that."

"Yeah, well Alice was able to keep me from laying my hands on her, just like she kept me from killing James."

"Yeah about that, Billy's got Amber working on it. Emmett told me that he wouldn't leave after you asked him?"

"Aw hell Bells, you know that's bullshit. The fucker kissed her then proceeded to call her his girl. I snapped."

"Jasper you can't keep doing this shit." I could hear her pull the phone away, "Oh, don't even fucking start Edward." She snapped. I could have sworn I heard him apologize.

"Listen Jazz, I know you were defending your girlfriend but seriously you are going to fuck up everything we've worked hard for if you keep losing it because of your jealousy."

"Don't you dare blame her for this Bella," I warned stubbing out my smoke.

"I'm not, I'm blaming you."

"You know what, fuck it. I'm done with fucking hiding our relationship like it was some forbidden love affair. This is so unbelievably fucked up because I love her and I can't even tell her. And then-"

"Wait, what did you say?"

"That I'm tired of hiding us. Shit even she is."

"No Jasper Thomas, you made a very serious statement. What. Did. You. Say?" I had to think it out, _what did I say?_

"That I love her?"

"You do?" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Of course I fucking love her. Where the fuck have you been?" I had to pull the phone away as she made some sort of high pitched squealing noise.

"I'll tell you were I've been, I been trying to convince your girlfriend that you do love her. Jesus Jasper, man up and tell her! Fucks sake man, you have balls. Use them!"

"Oh like I can just be like, 'hey Ali, guess what? I love you.' Yeah, real classy Bells." I rolled my eyes.

"It is that easy Jasper, especially when you mean it."

"Really was it that easy for you to tell Edward?"

"Yes, because he told me first."

"Of course he did. I bet it wasn't easy for him to tell you."

I heard the phone beep, and suddenly it sounded as if she put me on speakerphone.

"Love," I heard her call to Edward.

"Hmm?" Came his response.

"When you told me that you loved me the first time, was it easy for you?" I could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Not really, but I knew by the way you looked at me that you loved me too so it made things easier to say," he answered back, making me the smug one now.

"Ugh damn it Edward, not helping." she whined as she put the phone back on normal. When she came back on she was laughing. "Anyway, see if you mean it and if you truly know Alice, then you'll be able to tell her." I was about to remark when I saw Alice walk out.

"Listen Bells, Alice is done. We're gonna get some lunch and head back to the hotel. I'll have her call you later okay?"

"Yes please do. And TELL HER!!!" She shouted the last part at me as I snapped the phone shut.

I met Alice half way; she was smiling as she looked up at me. I smirked back at her wondering what she was thinking.

"Lots of papz out here," I warned her as I took her hand. She nodded and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around my neck. I grinned at her. "You're evil." She simply nodded as I leaned down to kiss her. She immediately sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, forcing me to pull her closer.

She broke the kiss giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly flustered.

"I may have told the papz that they're number one." She smirked as I opened the car door for her.

---

We met up with Maggie, Seth, Emmett and Sam at the Hard Rock Cafe. We were seated in a booth at the back of the restaurant. Every one ordered lunch and casual conversations were started here and there. Sam was currently showing me pictures of his wife Emily and their little girl Violet. The atmosphere was laid back and even fun until Emmett brought shit up.

"So, how'd it go at the station?" Emmett asked. I felt Alice tense up next to me. Her interview had taken longer than mine and honestly, I was curious as to what happened, but I didn't want to pry.

"Fine," I said simply. I watched as Alice and Maggie seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Just fine?" Emmett pressed.

"Jesus Em, what do you want to know?" I looked at him.

"Did you press charges?"

"No, I gave a statement as to why I hit the fucker. I was told that I broke his nose, which is hilarious to me, since I don't think my hand hurt even once. After I gave my statement they asked about my history of violence with Royce. So on top of having to sit in a room without being able to make sure Alice was okay, I had to tell them Rose's shit too. Do you want me to continue or do you know the rest of this tale?" I snapped. Seth and Sam exchanged looks as Alice grabbed my hand under the table trying to calm me down.

"I think he deserves the broken nose, good job Jazz," Maggie said softly. I nodded in response as Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Dude, I was just asking what was going on. I figured being a part of your security detail and all, I should maybe know if there's a restraining order against the shit head, okay? Don't fucking snap at me cause you've got a case of blue balls from hell." Emmett snapped right back at me as Sam nodded. Seth and Maggie bit back their laughter.

"Not everything is fucking related to sex Emmett." I said through clenched teeth. Doesn't he fucking understand that I want to hunt the fucker down and kill him just so Alice can rest easier at night?

"Uh... no offense, but with you two, sex is always the question and answer," Seth added making me glare at him. "Dude, seriously! I heard you two moaning on the bus in Cali so don't give me that." I just shook my head at him. "I'm surprised she isn't pregnant yet." he muttered.

Alice straightened up as she turned her head in Seth's direction, "What about that little dry humping incident I walked in on with you and Kelci? FYI Seth, we weren't doing what you think we were and it's just a part of a meaningful relationship." She turned her attention back to Emmett, who now looked as if Rosalie was ripping him a new one.

"Jasper being mad right now has nothing to do with whether or not we've had sex in the past week. It does, however, have everything to do with the fucking monster, with a pretty big fucking MO who just came busting back into my life. And when Jazz defended me, he fucking tried to press charges. When Maggie and I wanted to press charges against him, we were told there was no evidence and we had no case. It's just bullshit."

Everyone around the table just stared at Alice in disbelief, except Maggie who was nodding. I'll admit, even I was shocked.

"I'm sure Emmett and Seth meant no disrespect Alice," Sam said, "I understand where Emmett was coming from. As he said, we are here to protect you as well as the rest of the band. It is easier on us to know the details of any charges pressed against Mr. Sawyer so we can better protect you." I looked at Sam like he had three heads. How in the hell did he know that asshole's last name?

"I'm sorry Ali," Seth said looking and sounding much like a scolded puppy. Emmett nodded his apology as well. I just shook my head, thankful I wasn't on the receiving end of Alice's anger for once.

"It's okay Seth; you just have you remember you have urges too. And at least we're trying to be semi private, Not in the middle of the bus..." she shook her head obviously seeing the memory again clear in her mind as she laughed and Seth blushed.

Alice turned her attention back to Sam, "And Maggie and I are gonna get a restraining order against him, so he can't bother either of us." Again Maggie nodded.

I kissed the top of Alice's head and she looked up and smiled at me.

Sam nodded and looked over at Emmett, "The minute you see Mr. Sawyer you are to remove him by any means necessary." Emmett nodded, a grin stretched across his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ten-four boss. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it," he winked at Alice causing her to laugh just as the food arrived.

"So," Emmett said, popping a fry in his mouth. "No comment to the pregnancy thing?" he looked from Alice to me and back.

"I was just kidding!" Seth screeched out. I laughed.

"Uh, well... We're safe, so no worries." I looked at Alice from the corner of my eye as she picked at her salad.

"I'm on the pill Em." Alice leaned closer to me, making me move so she could talk softly to me. "What is it with everyone? Your momma and mine were interrogating me too," she informed me.

I shrugged as I removed the cucumbers from my salad and placed them on hers. "Well, knowing my momma, she's just excited that I have a smart and beautiful girlfriend. And well, your momma wants grand babies. At least that's what she told me when I met her on her birthday."

She rolled her eyes, "I wanna be married before I have kids and my mom keeps talking about little details. Oh and your momma said you are likely to have a shot gun wedding." I shook my head, have one kid out of wed-lock.

"Thanks for your cucumber." Alice said grinning as she ate one. I just smirked at her.

"Well I just thought I'd ask, look at you two! You guys already act like you're married." Emmett teased as I placed the last cucumber on her salad. Alice and I looked at each other. The look in her eyes was almost as if she was trying to tell me she liked that idea, but I shook my head to clear the thought from my mind.

"No Emmett, we're just comfortable with each other." I informed him, as Alice nodded.

"Well, I think it would be cool to be Uncle Seth to your off spring. And if you do ever decide to take the plunge into forever, I wish you the best." He grinned at us as he took a bite of his burger.

Alice grinned at Seth, "Wanna be a bridesmaid?" We all laughed as Seth's jaw hit the table.

"Yeah, I think bright pink was one of the dress choices, right baby?" I said casually before taking a bite. Emmett was howling with laughter now.

Alice nodded, "I thought it would look best on both Brandon and Seth."

"I agree," I grinned at Seth then looked at Alice, winking. "Great color choice." I kissed her quickly.

Alice smiled then looked at Seth who was still staring at us in complete shock. "Seth, you're letting flies in?"

Seth snapped his mouth closed, scowling at us. "You guys fucking suck," he grumbled taking another bite.

"Why, did you really wanna be a bridesmaid?" Alice asked.

"No! Ugh, I'm not wearing a dress! That's J's thing, not mine." He answered, shaking his head. Everyone was laughing harder now that the little shit brought up the tea party thing.

"Hey, you have a kid with eyes like Jordan's and I dare you to say no to that." I shot back.

"I have to agree with Jasper on that. My little Violet turns on the pout and I lose." Sam added.

"Besides," Alice said getting everyone's attention, "I can't offer you to be a grooms man coz Jazz has to ask you that, and for that to happen, you have to stop acting like a little girl." she said as she threw a cherry tomato at his head. Seth sat up and caught in his mouth, grinning at Alice as he chewed it.

---

After lunch we headed back to the hotel instead of sight seeing with the gang, we just wanted to stay in and relax. Getting into the hotel was interesting of course, because the vultures were waiting for us. I think both Alice and I were just fed up and didn't care anymore; I put my arm over her shoulder as she put hers around my waist. And just as we started walking up the stairs I heard one of them shout-out "When's the wedding?" causing us to look over our shoulders.

Now, an hour after that fucking question I was looking up wedding chapels while I was also looking up the laws on adoption to surprise Alice. I was getting frustrated at all the stupid 'Get married by Elvis' chapels. Don't get me wrong, Elvis is up there with the Man in Black in my opinion, but shit do you have to be that stereotypical?

I pushed my glasses up over my head as I rubbed my face. I clicked on a link for The Little White Chapel. This looked promising.

_What the hell are you thinking Whitlock? You can't even get enough balls to tell her you love her_, a voice mocked me in my head. Sure I could, couldn't I?

Just then I heard the click of the bathroom door, telling me that the love of my life was coming to join me. I heard her approach as I clicked the link to find out more about the gazebo wedding, feeling like a jackass for even assuming she would want to spend the rest of her life with me.

I looked up to see her standing at the foot of the bed in my dark blue button up shirt, her hands placed firmly on her hips. My eyes wandered down her frame as I took in the whole look.

Fucking beautiful and she's mine.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What's wrong Ali?"

She grinned and shook her head at me, "Nothing. What'cha doin'?"

I looked back at the screen and chewed my check as I clicked into another chapel, "Stuff."

_Too much fucking red_, I thought as I wrinkled nose in disapproval.

I saw her raise her eyebrow as she climbed on the bed and started to crawl up to me, "And what does 'stuff' entail?"

I smiled at her, "This 'stuff' entails more stuff and things."

She pinched my inner thigh making me jump and laugh, "Owe baby!"

"Come on, tell me," she said as she stood on her knees between my legs.

I quickly closed out of the webpage incase she decided to look, "Well, it has to do with us."

She licked her lips, "I was thinking about us too," she informed me as she started to unbutton the shirt. The excitement in her eyes was almost tangible as she kept her eyes locked onto mine.

I pushed my glasses up my nose. "What about us?" I asked before biting my lip and watching her slowly expose more of herself to me.

"Well, while we're on the bus, we really can't do much and I thought we might want to take advantage of this nice room with the nice bed while we can." She smirked at me

I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, like how?" I teased.

I watched as she unbuttoned the last button, she held the shirt closed, "I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out something."

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm a blond remember?" I smirked, tugging at the hair in my face some to emphasize my point.

She let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to re-button this shit and waste the new lingerie I just bought." She smirked as she let go of the shirt, exposing the sheer black lace to me. I bit my lip and groaned she knew how much I loved her in sheer black lace.

"Damn," she said as she pretended to be upset and started to re-button the shirt.

_Oh hell nah!_ I thought.

"Hey now..." I started as I shut down the laptop, making sure to close it and place it on the night stand. "We can't have that... we wouldn't want to waste perfectly good lace huh?" I asked as I reached over to unbutton what she had done up.

She bit her lip and shook her head, "So geeks do speak lingerie huh?" she teased.

_Oh you want geek I'll give you geek_, I thought as I did my best Louis Skolnick laugh from 'Revenge of the Nerds'.

She smiled at me as she straddled my lap, taking my bottom lip in her mouth as she nipped at it. I placed my hands on her hips, gently touching the waist band of her panties as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. My hands ghosted along her rib cage as I broke from the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Baby..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I kissed her neck, needing to find courage to do what I wanted to do. "Don't you want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Well I asked didn't I?" her voice trembled as she fought back the urge to moan.

"Well you know how I was thinking about us and the future?"

She moved herself closer to me, sitting in such a way so her legs were wrapped around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Mm hmm," she nodded.

"Well," I started wrapping my arms around her waist, "I was thinking, if I get custody, there's a certain little girl who needs a proper mom."

"Yeah," She said shyly as she bit her lip and smiled.

I smiled, moving to kiss her neck, her moans encouraging me. I needed courage to do this. "Cause… I mean, I know she loves you."

"And I love her. You know that right?" she managed to get out.

I hummed against her skin, leaving wet kissed along her collarbone. "I do... and I know someone else who loves you probably more than her."

_In fact, I know he loves you more_, I thought.

She ran her fingers through my hair as she rolled her hips. "And who's that?"

I growled at her playfully as I spun us so she was pinned under me. She giggled, but never broke her hold on me. I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Me."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "Say that again?" she whispered.

_With pleasure_, I thought as I smiled wider.

"I, Jasper Thomas Whitlock love you Mary Alice Cullen." God, it felt so fucking good to finally say that.

She pulled my head down to hers as she crashed her lips to mine. She kissed me with so much passion I damn near buckled from it. When she broke the kiss she gazed at me as the most beautiful smile I had ever seen crossed her face.

"I've been waiting so goddamn long for you to say that!" she practically shouted at me, as tears welled into her big green eyes. "I am so, so very much in love with you."

It was my turn to crash my lips to hers. I was so happy to hear that from her. She fucking loved me! I wanted to shout it to anyone that would listen. _Holy fuck, she loves me_, I thought as I slowly pulled away.

"Sorry Ma'am," I apologized for keeping her waiting, as I moved to kiss her neck again. Her moans were encouraging me as I whispered, "marry me."

She moaned some more as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Wait, what?" She pushed me up so she could look in my eyes.

Okay, so now I was scared shitless. Sure she loved me but that didn't me she wanted to marry me right?

"Marry me?" I asked before chewing on my upper lip.

"Like now?"

"You love me right?" I asked.

"Of course, with all my heart," she said without hesitation.

I kissed her quickly, "Then marry me. Now, today while we can!"

* * *

A/N:

K: Well shit, looks like another cliffie... Dx

Robs: Well guess it means we're getting good at those... xD

K: Hahah truefax

Robs: I wonder how anxious they are to see what Ali has to say...

K: I would imagne very... Jesus even Jazz is on pins and needles

Robs: I bet he is... but she needs her family there...not to mention a certain hairstylist... ;)

K: Truth, after all he did promise... **-shrugs-** I guess we'll find out on Friday

Robs: -**chews lip-** yeah I guess so....

K: -**Eyebrow-** We can't bribe them again look bb **-show remain chapters-** We're almost done -**chin quivers-**

Robs: **-chin quiver- **true... but we could... **shrugs** we're still like 9 chapters away. but I guess not... best to not kill the beta....

Robs: well I guess if there was an overwhelming demand...  
**looks at K**

K: Dood **throws hands up in surrender-** If we can get it out earlier we will but we aren't gonna beg and bribe you guys

Robs: okay.** -grins-** alright bb's you know the deal... please review cause we love it ^.^** -blows kisses as she runs away-**

K: Why am I the last to run? Oh yeah, and to the 64 that reviewed last chapter thank you again, sorry no teasers or responses.... -**runs-**


	25. Stays in Vegas

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Twilight... Damn.

**Robs**: DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! Does she say yes? Does she say no? Does she say hey hold up a minute?! We shall see!!

**K**: -**chews** **lip-** dood I feel as nervous as Jazz waiting for the answer that could make it all happeh ^.^ or have everything come crashing down…. Thanks to all of our friends families and fan girls… and boys! Oh Dood there's Peen Reading this! Haha OOOOH and Guess what OMS was accepted for a TwiFic Indie! So thank you guys, again!

Thanks to our fuckawesome Beta Amber. We loves her and no you can't have her!

**Playlist**: Save Me From Myself- Christina Aguilera, Going to the Chapel of Love- The Chiffons, I'll Make Love to You- Boys to Men, Book of Love- Peter Gabriel

* * *

…**Stays in Vegas**

"Then marry me! Now, today while we can!" His voice, eyes, everything seemed alive with excitement. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes. I say yes." And because I couldn't help myself I started to laugh and then I yelled out in my own excitement, "Fuck it yes!" That made him grin like a fool.

"Thank fucking God." He murmured putting his forehead on mine and staring into my eyes. "I love you so much Alice, you have no idea." Oh, but I think I do.

"Can't be but a fraction of how much I love you." He leaned down to gently kiss me, leading me to believe that we would be going to the Chapel _after_ we made love.

"Oh! Hold on." He said, suddenly rolling off me. I sat up to watch him as he dug through his bag, he then came back over to me holding a small, black velvet bag. "Okay so it ain't Tiffany's, but fuck it... Hold your hand out." I smiled at him wondering how long he'd planned this, it seemed so spontaneous. I held out my left hand.

He pulled out a ring; it was beautifully simple with the intricate detail of a Celtic Love Knot. Then he got down on one knee and I scooted to the side of the bed. "Alice, will you not only be my best friend for all eternity, but agree to be my lover and wife as well?"

"Yes, of course." I said, feeling the tears start to roll down my cheeks as I tackled him to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed, hard, his arms pulling me tighter to him. I broke the kiss to look at his ecstatic face grinning to show me how happy he was, I couldn't help but think about who this was going to effect. I chewed my lip trying to figure out how to do what we wanted to do, but still make everyone else happy too.

"What's wrong baby?"

"We have to tell Maggie and Seth, they need to know 'cause we can't fuck with the band without them on board, you know?"

He nodded, "I have a feeling Seth may have already guessed, he was there when I bought the ring. Which by the way," he slid the ring on my finger, gently pushing it over my last knuckle, grinning the entire time. "Damn perfect fit." He kissed me again.

"Always a perfect fit." I said winking at him, "Okay let's get dressed."

He nodded, "Yeah, let's." He started to pull his pants back on and then smacked his palm to his forehead. "Shit, oh man, Brandon is so gonna kill me."

I quirked my eyebrow up, "Why?"

He gave me a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I uh... told him I would make sure when you got married he'd get an invite…"

That made me laugh. "Um, well you could call him... but what about our families?"

"Well... shit I didn't think this out very far did I?" He chuckled.

"I loved it though, very spontaneous. And Fuck it. I am so ready to be Mrs. Jasper Thomas Whitlock." I studied him for a moment. "Maybe we can have something a little later on?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think that would be good... if you want to that is, I mean I understand if you want to wait. I've just really wanted to do this for a while." He admitted to me, blushing as we pulled the rest of our clothes on.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled at him, "I'm ready if you are?"

"More than ready." He grinned.

"What chapel?"

"The Little White Chapel?"

"I'll get Maggie, you get Seth and I'll meet you there in three hours, I love you." I told him placing my hand on the doorknob. Before I could look back he had me turned around and pinned against the door, his lips pressed against mine. We moved together in harmony. He broke our kiss to stare deep into my eyes.

"I love you too." And the way he said it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

-----------------

I knocked on the door just two doors down from ours. I was greeted by a tall redhead in a robe with wet curls. "Maggie? Where you busy?"

"Just got out of the shower, what's up Ali?" She asked ushering me in the door.

"Jasper and I are getting married." I said in a rush, she looked at me wide eyed.

"What? Now?" She asked, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Yes. Now." I nodded giving her a sure smile, which she returned and then laughed.

"So you calling everyone and having them come here?"

I shook my head, "No, just you, Seth and the bodyguards. Well, at least Em, with James around I don't want the two of us walking around alone." I smiled at her and she nodded back at me, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

About ten minutes and one massive bribe to Emmett later, Maggie and I were walking around the Forum Shops in Caesars Palace. We almost lost Emmett to the gigantic fish tank, but we managed to pull him away. The forum shops are cool in design, perfect for meandering around, but we were on a mission.

The first place I went was a designer shoe store. Most of the sales people working there seemed to know who I was so after signing a few autographs and taking a few photos with fans, I was able to get my shoes. Next we went to Sue Wong's where, thankfully, no one knew who we were and I was able to buy my white dress without even so much as an eyebrow raised.

Maggie and I then walked by Tiffany's. After laughing at the irony, we walked inside to find the men's wedding bands. I decided nothing they had worked for me and I just about left, but then they lured me back with some other rings and I found the perfect one. It was platinum with a titanium center that spun when you flicked it, it was very cool and very, very Jasper. I grinned as we walked out with it.

Our last stop was Agent Provocateur. I was here for the very special panties I had seen the last time Maggie and I were in a store back in New York. Maggie and I were asked to sign some items and then I was given a smirk and a giggle when I asked about the White Side-tie Panties with the blue ribbon, they even offered me a garter to match so I bought them both and Maggie and I fled Caesars Palace for the safety of our private limo, which thankfully was ours for the day.

About twenty minutes and several side trips to outrun and confuse the paparazzi later, we arrived behind the Little White Chapel and ran inside. Once inside Maggie and I were ushered in to a small room where I could get dressed. We were told I had ten minutes.

After dressing and mussing my hair so it looked sexy, my ten minutes were up. Maggie and I were ushered out of the room and Maggie left me to go sit in the pews inside the actual chapel. I peeked my head around the corner to watch as she sat with Seth and Emmett, who both looked ecstatic. Then all my nerve washed away the second I saw Jasper. He was wearing his Armani suit, the one he wore when we fucked in the change room. Yeah, that's the one. I mused. I smirked a bit at how sexy he looked, and then I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"He said you'd be using your own vows?" The Minister waited to speak with me while I was ogling my future husband. _My future husband. _I started to have a party inside my own head. _But wait what did he say?_

"Um yes?" I looked at him as he handed me a bouquet of white roses.

"So what did you have in mind?" He asked me, holding his hand out expectantly. _Shit, think quick Alice._

"Do you have a piano?" I asked, and he nodded. "Then I wanna play a song, is that okay?" He smiled and nodded again and then walked up the aisle and stood next to Jasper.

The wedding march began to play and I started to walk. I felt a little ridiculous so I just about bolted up the aisle, laughing as Jasper chuckled along with me. As I met Jasper and stood beside him under a pretty archway decorated with the same white roses I had in my bouquet, I noticed how nervous he looked. The piano player came to hold my bouquet for me so I could turn to face Jasper and hold his clammy hands.

He smiled a little at me, his eyes filled with love and I worried for a minute that he might be rethinking things. I studied his face, his eyes looking deep into mine, holding me captive. I didn't even realize what the officiate was saying until Jasper pulled his hands away from mine and plucked a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and began to read;

"Alice, you are the one fate has chosen for me, my one true soul-mate and my only love. Today I give you my promise to stand by you for eternity. In that promise, I will love you, respect you, honor you and be faithful to you. I promise to inspire you as you have inspired me with your beauty, your heart and your mind. As I say these vows to you, and take you as my wife I want you to know that no matter what tears we may shed or laughter we share, you will be the only one who will ever hold the key to my heart." He looked at me then and let out a puff of air making a slight 'woo' sound and chuckled.

I felt moisture on my cheeks, I was crying. I chanced a glance over at Seth, Em and Maggie, that was a sight. They we all crying, huge grins plastered on their faces.

He looked over at me as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand I smiled slightly at Jasper before going to the piano. I am usually not a Christina Aguilera fan but there was something so beautiful, lyrical and melodic about this song and it sort of reminded me of the way I felt about Jasper. I was the perfect way to say what I felt and singing a song for him seemed as easy and natural as breathing.

"_It's not so easy loving me…"_

I started running my fingers over the keys, picking out notes, finding the melody in my head easily.

"_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you've gotta be_

_Everything's changin_

_But you're the truth_

_I'm amazed by all your patience_

_Everything I put you through"_

I glanced up at Jasper, who stood with his hands in his pockets, watching me with a sexy half smile, it made me weak in the knees when I met his eyes.

"_When I'm about to fall_

_Somehow you're always waitin_

_with your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_from myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_My love is tainted by your touch_

_Cause some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I know it's crazy everyday_

_Well tomorrow may be shaky_

_But you never turn away." _

He blushed a little and I could see the emotion in his eyes, that was the part of the song I meant the most and I think he knew that.

"_Don't ask me why I'm cryin_

_Cause when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smilin_

_You always save me from myself_

_from myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_I know it's hard, it's hard_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've been my strength, so strong_

_And don't ask me why I love you_

_It's obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me_

_a better woman to myself_

_to myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself." _

I finished and stood up as Maggie, Em and Seth clapped for me, but I only had eyes for Jasper, my Jasper. His eyes glistened with unspent tears, _at least I wasn't the only emotional one, _I thought as I walked back to his side. He smiled lovingly as we took hands again and I could feel they had dried out some.

"Now," the Minister continued, "Jasper do you take Mary Alice Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"You bet your ass I do." He said, grinning ear to ear as he looked from the Minister and back to me. I couldn't help but grin back, that smile was contagious. The Minister seemed to like our style and he chuckled a bit as he looked to me.

"Alice, do you, take Jasper Thomas Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

I locked eyes with Jasper as I spoke, "And for longer than that, I do."

The Minister chuckled again as he continued on, reading from his book.

"May I have the rings please?" Maggie jumped up instantly and ran up the few steps to give me Jasper's ring. I thanked her and she smiled at me, tears streaking her face as she turned to go back to her seat. Jasper reached his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled another ring out.

He looked at Jasper first, "Now repeat after me, I give this ring in pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed."

He bit his lip a little, trying to force back his grin a little as he placed the platinum and diamond ring on the third finger of my left hand, "I give this ring in pledge of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed." I smiled at him, the tears obscuring him a little as I saw the Minister turn to hand me Jasper's ring.

I pulled Jasper's hand up to me and listened to the words and repeated it as I watched myself push the platinum and titanium band up his finger and over the second knuckle. I looked into Jasper's eyes to see he too was misty-eyed.

Then it hit me.

"And now by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." _Oh my god I just got married to Jasper! _The thought screeched through my mind as Jasper's hands cupped my face and his lips touched mine gently. I pushed mine back against his and wrapped my arms around his neck, the only thing stopping me from deepening the kiss was the sudden touch of the Ministers hand.

He turned us slightly as Jasper and I kept our hands joined. And when he announced us as, "Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." my heart almost skipped out of my chest with happiness. We signed our first official documents as husband and wife; Seth and Maggie were our witnesses.

We were officially married. Officially Mr. and Mrs. I changed my clothes before Jasper and I left the chapel. He held my hand and had his own hand shoved in his pocket so the paparazzi waiting to ambush us when we exited the back door couldn't see our rings. Em shoved the paparazzi back a bit as the four of us made our way to the car, ignoring their questions about who got married, etc.

We made our way back to the hotel and parted ways with our wedding party, Emmett made crude comments we tried to ignore.

The minute the door snapped closed his lips were on mine, kissing me passionately, the way I think he had been dying to do since I walked down the aisle. I felt his hands grip me tighter as he pressed me against the wall he pulled me up so I was level with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he pushed me harder against the wall to hold me up so his hands could travel my body. Our tongues danced and darted around each other

Desperate for air he broke our kiss. I swallowed and panted as he moved to leave open mouthed kisses along my jaw. "I love you." He wanted out between kisses.

"I love you." I pushed my hips forward into his straining bulge and deftly slid myself down his front; Unclasping, unzipping and pulling down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion, his manhood springing out in front of me as I knelt in front of him. I gingerly wrapped my hand around his cock and I looked up to watch his face as I gently stroked him, his eyes almost closed in definite bliss and his lips parted slightly. I wrapped my lips around his head and sucked lightly making him groan and his hips buck slightly forward.

I grinned up at him again before taking him fully into my mouth, pumping him in and out, my hand stroking what my mouth couldn't reach. I worked my tongue, swirling and pushing roughly against him, his moans and loving murmurs egging me on. I heard him warn me he was about to cum, I smirked as I increased my efforts and reached to play with his balls with my other hand, gently cupping and massaging. _Thank you Cosmo. _I heard him groan a profanity as I felt him tremble and spill in my mouth, I swallowed quickly and cleaned him gently as I locked eyes with him again.

I suddenly felt quite smug and I straightened myself out in front of him and I slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, smirking up at my beloved as I did so.

"Why so smug Mrs. Whitlock?" he asked me, seemingly amused. I got a warm and fuzzy feeling inside when he called me that, I couldn't hold back my grin.

"I think I'm getting better at that." I answered truthfully as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I think you were just holding out on me." He teased and smiled at me. "I love you." He said. Dipping his head down to kiss me softly, my entire being seemed to melt in that kiss. I broke away to calm my racing heart before I had a heart attack, I rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo style kiss.

"I actually wasn't. However, I think you may have been holding out on me." I pouted playfully. He pulled back, stepped out of his pants and started backing up towards the large bed. I followed, returning his cheeky smirk.

"And what have I been holding out on now?"

"That thing you do, with your tongue." I answered, giving him an eyebrow.

He gave me a satisfied smile. _Oh he was proud of himself. _"So you like that huh?" I stepped closer to him and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know I like it." I replied playfully as he ran his nose along my neck and then lightly ran his lips back down. My body broke out in gooseflesh, the tingling making my nipples hard.

"It's not about me darlin', it's about you." He whispered against my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging lightly on the ends.

"Where did you learn that?" I managed to get out just before he gently licked and nibbled the soft skin just below my ear, I couldn't help but moan.

"Just something I thought I would try." He responded, running his hand under my shirt and delicately running his fingers along my stomach, making me shiver in delight.

"I liked it." I whispered to him, afraid that anything louder would come out as a desperate moan.

"Then a repeat performance is needed." He stripped off his shirt and undershirt, leaving him standing naked in front of me. My eyes drank him in and I couldn't get over, even now, just how perfect he looked naked. He tugged my shirt up and over my head and then popped the button on my shorts just before pulling them down and off, leaving me in my panties and corset style bra.

He ogled me for a moment before walking behind me to untie the back while I unfastened the front. He pulled it off and tossed the white undergarment to the side as he kissed the back of my neck. He moved us to the bed. His erection pressed against my lower back as he lowered us gently onto the bed, he moved swiftly and I found myself on my back, legs spread and bent at the knee with him looking down on me.

"You gift wrapped yourself for me." He kidded, wrapping his finger around one of the blue ribbons that held my panties together at each side. I nodded, suddenly made breathless by the look he was giving me as he pulled the strings on either side simultaneously. He tugged the fabric from under my rear and tossed it somewhere as he licked his lips and lowered himself to me.

He locked eyes with me as he pushed his tongue between my folds; he lightly flicked the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue when he reached it. The sensation made me moan out lowly. With his fingers, he spread me open to him and pressed his thumb to my clit, rubbing it urgently, my back arched as I bit into my bottom lip so I couldn't cry out. He then slid his tongue to my entrance and circled it before pressing it inside, him swirling and twisting his tongue making me moan even more. I could feel myself getting closer and my legs start to tremble when he switched his tongue for his middle finger, plunging it in and out of me as he kissed my clit and sucked it in between his lips sending me over the edge. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my fingers ran through his hair and held him firmly to me, I was gently bucking into his face as he lapped my juices.

Once I came down from my high I let go of his hair. I gave him an apologetic smile and he laughed as he climbed up my body to kiss me, I could still taste myself on his lips and tongue. As we kissed, my hands were planted firmly on his shoulders and his hands were supporting his weight as he situated himself between my thighs, the tip of his cock pressing against my entrance. He moved his mouth to my neck, dragging his lips and tongue to my ear. "You're an angel." He whispered as he pushed himself slowly into me, stretching me and making us both moan at the sensation.

He brought his lips back to mine and we kissed slowly, his tongue massaging mine as we started a slow rhythm of soft thrusts and hip rolls. Jasper broke our kiss to lay his forehead against mine and stare into my eyes, the love and adoration pouring out of them. He brought his hands to mine and our fingers laced above my head as we continued our movements, our naked bodies rubbing against each other's, our breathing becoming pants.

"I love you baby." He gasped as he moved one of his hands to my knee and he brought my leg up to his side as he started to thrust into me harder. I could see he was slightly misty eyed and I felt my tears break free as I spoke my words back to him.

"I love you too Jazz." I choked out before I crushed my lips to his, our cheeks wet as we made love passionately to each other. My stomach clenched as I got closer to my peak and our lips broke apart, his lips moving to my neck, panting for air as we increased our speed, thrusting together quickly to reach our peak.

"God, you feel so good, Ali." He groaned into my ear, grabbing both my thighs. He lifted slightly and my back arched, I moaned his name as my orgasm ripped through me, milking him of his own. He collapsed on top of me, trying to catch his breath as I was panting myself, running my fingers up and down his back.

After we regained our composure and cleaned ourselves up we ordered room service. I put on his dress shirt and my cotton booty shorts he put on his gym shorts. I made him laugh while we were waiting by turning on some music and dancing for him.

After I danced to Candy Man, he pulled me to him, peppering my face with kisses. "I love you Mrs. Whitlock." He grinned at me as he said it, he was happy. And that right there, made this whole crazy adventure worth it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"I love my husband." I wiggled in his lap and bit my lip, making him in turn bite his own. He cupped my face, kissing me gently, but passionately before breaking away to stare into each other's eyes. I swear I could get lost in his. They were so beautiful.

I was startled out of my reverie by a loud rapping at the door. "Dinner." I sang happily, jumping up and skipping towards the door, I was about halfway there when Jasper grabbed me and pulled me into him. I giggle as we walked together the rest of the way to the door. The room service waiter knocked loudly again.

Jasper nuzzled the crook of my neck as I reached for the door handle and opened the door. The smile dropped off my face and Jasper held me tighter when we saw who it was.

* * *

Robs: Y'all should thank Sara for getting this early

K: Yeah cause she is like pure awesome-sauce wrapped in a Jacksper eye fuck blanket....

Robs: o.O well yeah... but wow. What a compliment... I think.

K: It was my fried brains way of saying she is so awesome she renders me stupid... exibit A... The kinksper smirk picture....

Robs: Ahh trufax. Okay well, who do you think was at the door?

K: Ghostbusters!

Robs: **-snorts-** well lets just hear the readers thoughts on that. Review please! **-blows kisses and runs off-**

K: Fuck that I'll wait. **-plops in the bean bag chair-** Ah! I see you trying not to click that review button... that's it... that one... yeah.. Thank you **-smiles-**


	26. Or Not

**Disclaimer**: Damn, Stephanie Meyer still won't sell the rights to Twilight away. Therefore we still don't own it.

**K: **Bwahahaha! The majority of you thought that it's James at the door. Wow, then The Warden is a close second. But What surprised me it ya'll think it's Bella ready to kick ass… she's not that bad! Lol Well let's see shall we ;-)

**Robs**: Shout outs to the regs and our honeys you know who you are ;) Thanks to the people who have supported us in this endevor and guess what?! One More Shot and Demons and Sinners is up for several indie awards! We're very excited and happy about this and hope our faithful readers will vote for us.

Special thanks to Amber our super-awesome beta lady who loves us more than we deserve. We love you hard chicka!

**Playlist suggestions: **Last Resort by Papa Roach; Supermassive Black Hole by Muse; Shiver by Maroon 5

* * *

**Or Not…**

"I love my husband." I love the way that sounds. Even, now as I stare into her beautiful green eyes, I can't get over it. I'm fucking married! But not married to just anyone, I'm married to Alice.

All this time I could have been telling her how much I love her, how much I wanted to spend forever with her. But instead, I'd opted to be a spineless ass about it.

But on the bright side, I got the girl of my dreams, who by the way is currently wiggling in my lap.

I was about to warn her that unless she wanted round two in our love making to begin, she needed to knock it off, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dinner," she sang as she jumped up from my lap. I watched Alice, my wife, skip happily to the door. The sight of her in my Armani shirt was in a word, torture; the way it hit her mid thigh and danced across her firm ass as she moved.

I couldn't take it anymore; I quickly caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her middle as I placed wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck. She giggled and pushed her ass against me as she reached for the door.

_Dinner is gonna have to wait_, I thought as I nipped at her skin.

I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath and felt Alice stiffen in my arms. I looked up and met a pair of livid green eyes.

I fought against the urge to push Alice behind me as my brain registered that, yes Edward was in fact standing at the door. His anger was tangible as I held Alice tighter.

"Edward, please… Let's not do this now." I looked in the direction of my cousin, tugging on his hand. He didn't acknowledge her plea as his eyes took in the scene before him.

Sure it was a sight to see and I knew if I was in his shoes right now, being greeted at the door by my sister in her lover's shirt, I'd be a tad angry too; no matter how much I loved Emmett as a brother.

But it wasn't until his eyes locked on our hands, did instinct finally kick in. I gently pushed Alice behind me with my hands back on her hips.

"To what do we owe the unexpected pleasure of your company?" I asked calmly.

"It's true then?" Edward growled.

"Is what true?" I asked him.

He glared at us, "I read on the internet. You got married today. Congrats," he spat, "you dumb shits."

I felt Alice bury her face in my back. I wanted to deck him just for that. He's her fucking brother; can't he at least act like he's happy for her?

"I would say thanks, but it's evident you don't mean it." I saw Bella shift uncomfortably next to Edward.

"Is she fucking pregnant?" he asked causing both Bella and Alice to jump. He locked eyes with mine. "Did you fucking knock up my sister?" He sneered.

My eyebrow shot up at his accusation and I clenched my teeth so tightly together I was damn near grinding them. "No. She. Is. Not."

He growled, "Then why the fuck did you take her to some piece of shit place that sold your fucking photo's to the tabloids?!"

_Shit!_ Alice must have had the same thought as me because at that moment she grabbed onto my sides tightly. I glanced at Bella, who gave me a slight nod and tilted her head in the direction of Edward. That's when I realized he came here looking for a fight.

I needed to get Alice out of here, in case he ends up hurting her. I couldn't let that happen. No matter how much the fucker was pissing me off, I wouldn't let him hurt her accidentally he'd only blame himself later.

I looked at Alice over my shoulder her eyes were wide with panic. "It's okay baby," I said, giving her a smile to reassure her. I looked over at Bella, "How about you and Bella go talk inside?" I suggested to them. _Preferably in the bedroom where you won't have to see if this becomes ugly._

As if on cue, Bella pushed her way past Edward, roughly shoving him aside as she made her way into the room. _Yep, she's pissed_, I thought.

"Congrats guys, I'm happy for you." Bella gave us a small smile and squeezed my upper arm. "Come on Alice I wanna see your ring." She said trying her best to sound upbeat.

"Okay," Alice said softly. I looked back at her, seeing her chew her lip nervously as Bella led her to the lounge area.

I turned my eyes back to Edward, "I had no idea the chapel would do such a thing. I love Alice and she loves me and I'm sorry if you're upset because you weren't included but it was a spur of the moment decision. Surely you know what it's like to be caught up in the moment, don't you?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I have never done anything this stupid. I don't believe you love my sister, I think you're just doing this because there's something in it for you, you're plotting something."

I crossed my arms across my chest, mainly to hide my clenched fists. "Really, and what fucking plot do you think I could possibly be using your sister for?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him in return.

"I have a few ideas... there's the fact that if you're married you'll have a better chance of getting custody of your daughter and then you'll pawn her off on Alice to raise, causelord knows, you didn't seem interested in doing it before."

My eyes narrowed at him. Was he fucking kidding me? I had no interest before? Wasn't he aware of what I went through with the fucking devil's reject?

"So wait, you think I coned Alice into getting married?" I tried a different tactic. I looked over at Alice and Bella who were both watching us nervously. "Hey baby, did I trick you into marrying me?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Edward cut her off.

"No fucker, I think you got her thinking you actually want your kid. Then when you get her, Alice will be your little live-in nanny while you go do your musician thing and fuck whatever young groupies you can get." He sneered.

My head snapped in his direction. "Listen here prick. Whether Alice chooses to be with me or not _I WILL_ get custody of my daughter and _I WILL_ raise her and I don't want to go through this shit with you especially since it's clear, you don't have a fucking clue. I'm surprised Alice didn't do more than break your pretty boy nose when she found out what you did." I shook my head at him. "That's just fucking sick, implying that you're her fucking boyfriend."

"Fuck you. I knew what you wanted her for back then, you're intentions were not good. You were an ass to her when she was eleven and then when she fucking grew up you thought you could take advantage of her still fragile self esteem to get in her pants."

I shook my head at him again, "Maybe if you got your fucking attitude in check, Alice would have told you that she and I talked that shit through. I wasn't using her, I never have and I never will." I gave him a pointed look.

He scoffed, "My attitude?"

_Yeah, your attitude fucker_, I thought as I nodded at him.

"What the fuck about yours? All the shit you threw at my sister?" I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure out what he was talking about. "And I knew there was something wrong with you, I did the math in my head... you had a pregnant girlfriend when you had my sister out in that hailstorm. That just proves you can't be faithful. Just. Like. James."

_Don't hit him. He's not fucking worth it. Just say goodbye and go to Alice. She doesn't need her new husband being arrested for assaulting her brother. _

"Go fuck yourself Eddie, I'm done. I'm not going to explain my actions or my _wife's_ decisions about the past, present or future to you." Then I made a mistake and turned my back on him, it was effective and I made my point but yeah, not really smart.

He tackled me from behind, knocking us both to the ground. I could hear Bella and Alice yelling but it was a whisper compared to the laughter I was producing.

"Fucking pussy, had to wait until my back was turned?" I taunted, as I pushed him off of me.

Instead of answering me with words, his fist collided with my mouth.

"Mother fuck," I spat as tried to push him off me. I wasn't going to do this, I couldn't do it.

"Edward Anthony!" I heard Bella yell just as I managed to get him pinned against the wall, my arm against his throat.

"Knock this shit off Cullen," I warned as he growled at me. His fist now collided with my diaphragm, making me drop him as I stumbled backwards from the impact.

Faster then I saw it coming, he had me pinned against the wall and his left hand was clutched around my throat. I saw Alice running towards us out of the corner of my eye just as Ed pulled his right fist back. I wanted to scream at her not to get involved, but Ed's grip tightened around my throat, effectively ending that idea.

"Stop!" I heard Alice yell just as she jumped on Edward's back and pulled him away from me.

Slowly I slid down to the floor, gulping in air while I rubbed my neck. Bella rushed to help Alice subdue Edward and they managed to get him sitting down in one of the arm chairs.

"Enough!" Bella shouted, "This has got to stop. Both of you," she said looking between me and Edward, "need to grow the fuck up!"

"And if you guys can't figure out how to play nice together," Alice added as she slid her jeans on under my shirt, "Neither Bella or I will talk to you," she pulled her on a hoodie and grabbed her purse, "_ever again!_"

Bella, nodded. "Like it or not, you two are family now and if you love us as much as much you say you do, then you will talk about your issues like grown men. So when Alice and I return the four of us can have a celebratory dinner in honor of the newlyweds." She gave Ed a look that dared him to say otherwise.

I looked over at Ali who was now avoiding my gaze. "He started it," I mumbled like a four year old.

Alice's head snapped in my direction. "I didn't hear you try to stop it."

My eyebrows practically shot through the roof. Was she here for that whole conversation? I did everything in my power not to fucking hit him!

"I didn't want to fight with him Ali," my voice had a defeated tone to it. I was done with fighting with Edward. Especially if it was gonna make me lose Alice.

I watched as Bella went to Edward, whispered something in his ear and then kissed him before going to link arms with Alice.

"You ready?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at me, "One sec," she told Bella as she walked over to me. "I love you, my husband." She whispered as she hugged me softly.

"I love you Ali," I told her as she pulled away. I watched her go to Bella.

"Now I am," Alice informed her.

Bella nodded, "I expect you two to hash this shit out. We'll be back in," she paused to look at her watch. "Two hours, so start talking." And with that the girls were gone.

I pulled myself off the floor, my eyes never leaving the other side of the room where Ed sat in his chair and stared at his feet. I went to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. I placed one on the table next to him and I took the other and sat in the chair across the room.

"Before you go comparing me to James again," I said as I cracked my bottle open, "he was here a few days ago. He scared the shit out of Ali." I watched him as I drank from the bottle.

He rubbed his face groaning, "I know that."

I eyed him skeptically, what exactly did he know? "So Bells told you what happened?"

"Kind of, she said he tried to press charges against you cause you kicked his ass. By the way, thank you for that."

I nodded, "You would have done the same thing." I snorted at the irony of that last statement, "In way you have." Twice.

He nodded, clearly understanding me. "I'm sorry I didn't give her your message right away but what would it have changed?"

"I would have come back for her. If I knew she wanted me. I mean, would we be here now?" I shrugged, "I haven't got an answer for that."

He chewed his lip, much like Alice does when she's thinking. "It wasn't an easy thing for me, I almost threw up when I said... what I said." He smiled a little, "but if you thought what I was thinking and it was your sister, what would you have done?"

I smirked at the thought of all the boyfriends I scared away from Rose. "I suppose I would have done the same. But that morning, I only had honorable intentions with her. I was gonna see if she wanted to come to brunch with me and Bells..."

He nodded and chewed his lip again, "I'm sorry. How did you fall for it anyway? I mean, I know the resemblance isn't striking but the eyes?"

"Honestly, you confirmed my own doubts when you said it." I paused to take a drink, collecting my thoughts. "I mean, everyone else only paid attention to me cause of my name or the family money. Hell even in Forks, people knew who I was cause of Charlie." I shrugged, "So with Alice, I thought there was no way in hell she'd want me, and then you said what you said..."

Edward raised his eyebrow at me in question. "Alice didn't know you had money, she didn't know your name and honestly we would never care about anyone just because of their money."

"I know that, now. At the time I was pretty much fucked in the head thanks to Maria," I shook my head, "a dumb kid, I guess."

"But you still wanted to take her out?"

I nodded, "I wanted to do right by her. I felt like I wronged her with the hail storm and shit, and I guess a part of me hoped she felt it too... that pull," I shook my head again. "Never mind, that week in Texas and my momma's talk of fate has gone to my head."

"She almost died... _she did die_," Edward said softly as he looked back at his feet.

I looked at my hand, my thumb touching my newly acquired wedding band, spinning the center piece around. "Yeah..." I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like now without Alice in it. I looked up at Edward, who was still looking at his shoes. "So I was told."

"I found her... lying there..." he shook his head as he continued. "I had nightmares for years."

"Ed, man... Listen. I am sorry about that. I mean, I know that doesn't change or fix anything, but I am very sorry that I caused that…" I paused, "And thank you, for being a good big brother and taking care of her like you did. Regardless of what you may think about me Ed, believe she loves you." I chuckled slightly, "You're her big brother, 'Double D'."

Edward scoffed, "I am such an asshole."

_Well no shit. Ya think?! _

He shook his head, "I asked Bella if I've always been this... controlling and she told me no... But I've always been a rather cynical person. I'm sorry you had to bear the brunt of that. I've hated you for five years. All because of something you really couldn't help. I could never figure out why you were always coming back." His eyebrows knit together before he chuckled. "I never thought you could be to Alice what Bella is to me."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. I watched at he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He seemed to be lost in thought about something as he opened the pack. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking because the silence was killing me. He held the pack open to me, slightly offering me one.

I reached over and took one, "Thanks. Oh and uh, thanks for putting aside your hatred for me around Jordan," I shook my head, smiling as I remembered the way she seemed to become attached to him. "Sorry about her, apparently she really liked you."

Edward smiled, "I love kids. She's cute, it makes me chuckle to think... you're gonna be beating boys off with a bat like my dad and I were doing with Alice." He chuckled as he lit his cigarette. "Payback, I hope one drives up in a panty dropper car one day."

I groaned. Now Alice definitely had a say in when Jordy could date. _Oh fuck, I'm in trouble_, I thought as I remembered her saying she started dating at sixteen.

"Don't remind me and please tell me your gonna help me with them, 'cause that right hook of yours…" I laughed. "That was Momma's rental by the way… mister, 'I drive James Bond's car'," I teased.

Edward laughed and it was the first time I was sure it was genuine around me.

"Sure I'll help. And man... your momma in that car. Good lord." He scratched at his nose. "I'm not into blondes, but I'm just sayin'," He laughed again. "And I had to have that car. I'd make love to that car if I could." He snorted and I nodded, I completely understood his feelings towards The Vanquish.

"Dude, that's my momma!"

"Someone needs to inform you, she's a MILF. Well not me so much as Em."

That made me laugh harder, "Ooh wait until I tell Rosie..." I teased.

Edwards's laughter died down to a chuckle. "My parents are hurt that you guys didn't call and tell them." He chewed on his lip, "Mom, she doesn't know if it's true."

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling like an ass. "Yeah, we talked briefly about that and decided that we would do something more grandiose for the family. I honestly didn't think the chapel would sell our shit like that and I tried to keep everything hidden when we left because I knew it would break Ali's heart if your mom found out from someone other than her." I laughed as my brain scrambled to think of things. "I even told her we didn't have to do it like this if she didn't want to 'cause I know how much ya'll mean to her…" I trailed off.

Edward smiled, "Ahh, you don't know Ali that well then... she likes to be impulsive. I think she was trying to save you from our mothers. They were already planning your wedding I hope you know..." he paused to take a drag off his cigarette, "and my mom called yours, so I'm surprised your phone isn't ringing off the hook."

I smirked when I remembered the way our mothers were trying to plot a double wedding, "Yeah, doesn't surprise me that they were..." I raised my eyebrow as I confessed, "I uh, kinda shut the phones off." I chewed on my lip waiting for him to explode about it. But fuck man, I just wanted to celebrate with Alice with no distractions.

"That explains a lot." He grimaced, "Um but that was half the reason I was so pissed." He looked over at me, as I pulled the cigarette he gave me out from behind my ear. "I'm sorry I said all that shit about your daughter, I know that's not what you want Ali for, I just wanted to fight you. I was pissed." He paused as he thought about something.

I took his silence as an opportunity, and lit my cigarette.

"She's not pregnant right? Causethat was the first thing both our mothers asked," he finally asked.

"First, I'll admit that was a low blow bringing Jordan up like that." I took a drag from the cigarette as I tried to answer his last question. "I don't think she is."

Just that simple question, a legitimate question at that, got me thinking. Did Ali want to have kids? If so, how soon does she want them? She knew I wanted more kids, but I never thought to ask her. I shook my head. _That's the kind of shit you find out before marriage. _

"Your mom has called Bella four times... just so you know." Edward's chuckle brought me out of my thoughts and made me cringe. That's not good if Momma's called that many times.

"Well, I mean I believe you about Ali, but apparently the mothers are convinced that you wouldn't get married without having a shotgun aimed at your head."

I smacked my palm to my face while muttering, "You say a stupid comment when you're ten and you never live that shit down."

Edward raised an eyebrow in question. "Explain."

"Rose and Bella we're playing Barbies and were going on and on about the perfect wedding, you know how girls are?" Edward nodded, laughing with me. "So when I called them stupid, Momma asked me when I would get married, I said never. So when she asked me what if the girl really loved me," I laughed at the memory. "I said the first thing that came into my head, mind you Charlie was sitting at the table cleaning his shot gun."

I shook my head, "Yeah, at ten I didn't care for girls except the ones I lived with, and Bells."

"Yet you kissed my sister two years earlier," he countered. "Yeah I saw that too," he smirked at me.

"Nooo…" I shook my head like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "She instigated that one," I laughed, "I just moved my head in her direction at the wrong time."

He gave me a skeptical look, "You didn't look like you hated it."

I shook my head smiling, "Nope, what I hated was her running away afterwards."

Edward shrugged, "She was five."

I nodded as I drank the last of my water.

"So did Bella teach you about condoms too?" Edward asked suddenly.

I choked on my water some. "What? No. Charlie did."

He laughed a little as he looked at the floor. I found it amusing that the cool and calm exterior of Edward Cullen was a façade.

"Back in the day we had this tree house, in the woods right?"

I nodded.

"Well Bella came in with this pack of condoms, like a week before Charlie...." he trailed off and shrugged. "You know."

"Yeah"

"I was fifteen, but thanks to the fine abstinence education at Forks High, I had no idea what a condom was." He scoffed and hid his head a little, but not before I saw his cheeks turn pink. "So Bella, feeling the need to be more knowledgeable than me, decided it was her job to thoroughly embarrass me and teach me..." he smirked. "She still rubs that in my face."

I laughed, that sounded like Bells. When she finds out that she's smarter than someone she tends to be a show off.

"Wait, that's the night she got home really late huh? When Charlie was about to have the guys at the station go looking for her?" I asked.

Ed nodded as his face turned red. And then it hit me, why Bella blamed herself for the fight they had before Charlie died.

"Oh man, did she ever tell you about the fight they had the day before that fucker popped him?"

"No," he thought it over. "She just went to the tree house and uh, she was crying so I kissed her..." he shrugged.

I remember Bella telling me that she and Charlie had gotten into a fight over Edward. Charlie was afraid she may have been too young for a relationship with him and she in turn, told Charlie she didn't care because she loved him and wouldn't stop seeing him.

I nodded, "Well, it's not my place to tell you... so uh, just talk to her about it one day... I think it might help her heal."

He nodded and gave me a grateful look. "Did she ever talk about me?" he asked sheepishly.

I chuckled some. If someone told me that I would be sitting in Vegas, talking to my brother-in-law about my cousin, I would have said they were insane. But here I was, doing just that.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I used to give her shit in the summers when they'd come out cause it was always, 'Eddie this' or 'Eddie that' and when I'd say 'who's that, your boyfriend?' She'd blush so bad and deny it." I shook my head laughing at the memory. "And then, when she moved to Texas, she used to cry... she was afraid to call you, figured you forgot about her."

He gave me a half smile, "She's so," he shook his head. "Sometimes, like I'd forget her. Although if she hadn't moved, I would've probably been content with going to community college, staying in forks and just, you know, decaying there."

I shook my head at him, "She wouldn't have let you and you know how stubborn she can be."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah. Ali only talked about you once..." he gave me an apologetic smile before laughing. "She was convinced your name was Logan."

I laughed, "Logan? Where did she come up with that?"

"There was this show called _Gilmore Girls_ and she watched it all the damn time, and the main love interest for the Ivy League collegiate was this, I guess what girls would call 'a hot blond guy' who was really charming named Logan. I think she probably never mentioned you again because I really laughed at her." He chewed on his lip, still laughing, "But uh, yeah it was pretty funny."

I just shook my head, "Oh man..."

"I didn't want to kill her hopes by telling her your name was J.T." he teased

"Gee, thanks buddy."

"Anytime," he grinned. "So you're my brother-in-law."

I nodded and grinned, "Yep."

"Congrats," he nodded. "Can I call you Logan?" he laughed and dodged the pillow I threw at him.

"Thanks. Yeah but only if I can call you 'Eddie'." I laughed back. Both of us were laughing too hard to hear the girls come in.

"Wait, are they laughing?!" I heard Bella ask in a loud whisper. Edward and I both snorted at her.

"That's a good thing right?" Followed the voice of my wife as they got closer to the area we were in.

"I think so?" Bella wasn't sure.

Edward laughed as he tried to shush me. "I think the girls are back, 'Logan'," he said in a mock whisper.

"Oh my God he didn't!" I heard Alice whine causing us to laugh harder.

"Logan?" Bella sounded confused as they approached us. I laughed at the mortified look on Alice's face as she tried to hide.

"_Gilmore Girls_?" She asked Bella.

"Oh!" Bella's face showed her recognition of the show. She shrugged as she sat on the arm of Edward's chair. "Meh, I'm more of a Jess kind of girl."

"You like bad boys?" Alice clarified as she put her purse down and stepped out of her shoes. I felt my eyebrows hit the roof as Bella blushed and looked at Edward.

"And you have met my boyfriend Edward right?" she tried to hide her embarrassment by smirking at Alice.

I snorted and looked around like it wasn't me.

Alice looked at Edward, who shrugged. "Sure Bella." She walked over to me and smiled, "I see you two made up! That means I can stay married to you after all, and your mother called." She informed me as she sat in my lap and pulled her hoodie off.

I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her, "I missed you."

She smiled back at me, "I doubt that, it seems like you were having a wonderful time." She teased.

Edward cleared his throat, "So lovebirds. Take a shower so we can all go out to eat."

"Are you suggesting they shower together?" Bella asked giving him a questioning look.

_Good job Bells, we got to the point where we can talk and you have to throw that in his face._ I thought.

His eyes got wide as he took in what Bella asked, "Umm didn't they have two separate rooms?"

Bella's eyebrow rose higher as an amused smile played at the corner of her lips. "They're married now love," she said as she leaned down to kiss him. "I don't think it matters much now, does it?"

"That is still one of those things I'd rather not think about." Edward muttered to Bella, making her laugh.

I looked at Alice, suddenly feeling as if I touched her any way Edward deemed inappropriate I'd be in trouble again. "Do you want the shower first?"

"Sure," Alice said as she stood up grabbing my arm. "Come on you can join me in the bathroom while you wait for your turn."

I nodded as I followed her. "Be out in a bit!" I called out over my shoulder.

"Wait shit!" Alice ran to the bedroom and then came running back into the bathroom as I started the water. I could hear Bella laughing.

"Please for the love of God keep it down!" Edward called as Alice closed the door.

She grinned up at me as she placed our clothes on the counter. I grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up onto the counter and positioned myself between her legs.

"Did you have fun with Bella?" I asked her as I started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"Yes, we bought new panties," she informed me giving me a sexy grin.

"And I get to see them later right?"

She smiled coyly at me, "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

I pushed the shirt off of her shoulders, sliding it down her arms as I left gentle kisses along her shoulders. "But I'm always a good boy," I said softly as I moved my kisses along her neck. My fingers snapped the button of her jeans open as she moaned a little when my teeth dragged against her skin.

She lifted her hips up, allowing me to take her jeans and panties off. _My God, how did I get lucky enough to marry an angel?_

I returned to kissing her neck as she pushed my shorts down with her feet.

"Yes you are," she purred as she wove her fingers in my hair, tugging on it to make me kiss her.

She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, causing me to groan against her. I deepened our kiss as I placed a hand on her hip and my other one began to palm her tit. She moaned egging me on as I rolled her nipple between my fingers.

I was about to pull her to the edge of the counter, but was interrupted by Bella's loud laughter.

"Fuck," I muttered, placing my forehead on Alice's shoulder. Talk about a mood killer. Alice giggled slightly.

I looked up at her, "We will continue this later." This was a promise. She smiled and nodded at me giving me another kiss.

------

I threw myself across the foot of the bed giving an over dramatic sigh. Alice laughed and gently kicked me in the side.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up Mrs. Whitlock." I pouted, "Next time the mothers sneak attack us on three way, you are so going to be the one stuck talking to them." I threatened as I grabbed her foot and tickled her. She laughed, kicking at me some more.

Finally when I could see the tears in her eyes from laughing, I stopped. I started kissing my way up her leg, starting at her ankle and working my way up. I watched her as my lips touched her skin. She would bite down on her bottom lip the closer I got to my goal; the more her desire became apparent in her eyes.

I reached the crotch of the black lace panties she was wearing. I swear she wore black lace just to taunt me. I brushed my lips against the crotch, smirking as I watched her fall back against the pillows.

"I see someone's excited," I teased. She laughed, flipping me the bird. Yep, she was onto my game.

I chuckled as I leaned up to kiss her stomach and I slip my fingers under the waist band of panties. Like a good girl she lifted her hips, allowing me to remove the lace. I tossed the panties to the side as I positioned myself between her thighs. I slowly ran my tongue up the middle of her stomach, stopping right where the shirt she was wearing was folded up just below her breasts.

"Well this just won't do, Alice." I said as I slide my left hand up her side and under the shirt.

I looked up at her as she licked her lip, "What are you gonna do about it then?" She challenged as she raised an eyebrow in defiance.

_Oh really? Do you want to play this game?_ I thought as I pulled the collar of her T-shirt down, exposing her sexy collarbone. I gently kissed along it, teasing her skin with my tongue. I could hear her breathing hitch when I started to suck on her skin.

I waited a few moments, using both hands to move the collar of the shirt around and I continued to lavish her with warm, wet, kisses. When I had her to the point of mewling at my touch, I made my move.

The fabric tore apart faster than even I expected. Before Alice had a chance to yell at me about the torn shirt, I moved to run my tongue along the valley of her breast, feeling smug about her shocked expression.

With my left hand I began to palm her through the lace of her bra, feeling her nipple stiffen underneath. My right hand trailed slowly down her body, inching closer and closer to her wet center.

I palmed her harder as I slid my middle finger between her folds, slowly dragging it up to her clit. When my finger grazed her sensitive bundle, her hips bucked into my hand causing me to chuckle against her skin.

"Patience darlin'," I teased as I slowly drew lazy circles along her clit and I gently bit her nipple through her bra. She moaned arching her back and pressing her chest into my face. Her hands wove their way through my hair.

I dragged my finger away from her bundle and slid into her with ease. I groaned against her as I slowly pumped my finger in and out. She was so wet that it took everything I had in me not to just fuck her senseless then.

Granted, I don't think she'd complain.

I added another finger, curling and twisting them. Her little pants and mewls of pleasure egging me on as I kissed a trail down to her core.

When I was at the optimal spot, she bent one leg up and spread wider for me to get comfortable.

_Well, that's a way to tell me what you want. _

I situated myself, removing my fingers from her. I began to tease her clit by gently pinching it between my fingers. I flattened my tongue along her folds, slowly licking her juices.

I slipped my tongue in between her folds, moaning as the taste hit me. The vibrations of my moan affected her as she bucked her hips again, forcing my tongue deeper into her.

The leg she had up was now draped over my shoulder as my tongue slid in and out, working slowly with my fingers as I brought her closer to the edge.

Soon she was panting my name, as I switched to slide two fingers into her and teased her clit with my tongue. I watched her, she kept her eyes closed and she had one hand locked in my hair as the other played with her nipple.

I started to suck on her clit, gently nibbling on it as her hand fell limp besides her. I smiled as I removed my fingers and gave her clit on final nip.

I pulled myself up, fighting the urge to laugh as Alice slammed her hand against the bed. Quickly before she could ask or say anything I removed my boxers and climbed back over her.

"Arch your back Ali," I said softly. She did as I asked and I slid my hands behind her quickly unsnapping the bra. I rolled it off her one shoulder at a time and tossed it in the general direction of her panties.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to kiss me. I pulled back slightly and saw the confused look on her face.

"You know I love you right?" I asked.

She nodded, but was clearly unsure about what I was doing. "And I love you."

"Good," I smiled at her and was granted an equally brilliant smile in return. I pushed her legs apart a little more with my own, getting ready for my grand entrance.

I sucked at the skin just below her ear making her moan.

"I just wanted to make sure because I plan on fucking my wife," I growled at her playfully as I kissed her roughly and slid into her.

No matter how many times she and I are this intimate I will never cease to be amazed at how tight she is and how wet she gets for me.

Once Alice was comfortable, we began to move together. Slow and deep thrusts made by me, were met by the gentle rock of her hips. Our hands and lips explored every place of skin that we could reach. Slowly our rhythm increased.

I began to thrust into her harder. At times pulling almost completely out before slamming back in each time a whimper of 'harder' crossed her lips.

Our bodies became covered in a sheen layer of sweat as I felt her thighs tremble against my sides. I slid my hands to her lower back holding her hips up as I thrust into her faster, this angle let me fill her further as her walls tightened around my cock.

"Yes Alice, that's it…" I panted between thrusts. "Cum Ali," I begged, knowing that I couldn't hold it any longer.

That was all she needed as she flew off the edge, moaning my name as her own climax brought me to mine. I slowed my thrusting as she rode out her orgasm, panting to breathe.

When we both were satisfied, I laid my head on her chest above her heart. The rapid rhythm it was beating comforting to me, letting me know that we made each other's hearts race in the same way.

I kissed her where my ear had been before gently kissing her.

"I love you," I said against her lips. "So, so much." I felt her lips turn up into a smile against mine.


	27. Leaving Normal

**Disclaimer**: ***sighs*** still don't own Twilight. Or Jasper and Alice.

**Robs**: well, here we go this chapter should answer some questions y'all had burning in your throats. **;)** Special thanks to well... everyone ^.^ we love you all hard!

**K:** Well it seems that Edward and Bella are on "Team Whitlock". And we got a lot of questions about the fight between Charlie and Bella. Fear not we are the awesome duo and already had planned for an outtake with that. Also the tag team call from the Momma's is in the works so keep an eye on your inboxes ;) thanks to the usual girls and peens be sure to check out The Peenateer Blog, we got pics and recs and music :D

And as always thanks goes to the fuckawesome lady with the blond hair Amber. We love you hard bb ^.^

**Playlist suggestion**: Lucky-Jason Mraz, Colorado Sunshine- 3oh!3, Only in One Color-Trapt

**

* * *

**

Leaving Normal

Surprisingly enough, Billy was happy Jasper and I did the crazy Vegas wedding. Of course, we had to do various interviews and had our pictures plastered over every damn supermarket tabloid in existence, but the press finally calmed down about it. Now we were just constantly followed by paparazzi, but at least we could be public about our relationship.

Our next show was in Colorado, at Red Rocks Amphitheater and it was sold out. Finding out that piece of information was epic. I was so excited I could barely sit still and Jasper was literally holding me in my seat. The concert was awesome, the fans even sang along to a few of the songs. That was amazing to me and I swear I had to hold back the tears when they sang along to our music.

As we said our thank you's to the crowd, Jasper came behind me and whispered 'I love you' in my ear, making me blush and smile. The crowd saw this gesture and went crazy, suddenly chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss' like mad. I looked over at him as he gave me a sly smirk and shrugged, 'Why not give the crowd what they want.' I smirked back and nodded, he spun me to face him and dipped me back holding onto me at the back of my knee and head, his lips crushed mine and he kissed me firmly for a few seconds before pulling back and grinning like a damn fool at me.

After a scream that would rival Boy Band fans, we bowed offstage and went back to our hotel.

The next couple of days we spent playing tourists. Denver was nice, there were hardly any paparazzi and the people were for the most part pretty friendly. Not to mention, it was very Coco friendly, the hotel even had a pampering gift for her!

We had interviews to do with a few different radio stations, and we even played an unplugged version of 'Spin' and 'Lace' for one radio station.

Before I knew it, it was almost time to continue the tour. We had to hit Utah, New Mexico and Oklahoma before we could head back to Seattle, then we would regroup as Billy had a few band related things to chat with us about. Bella told me they had exciting news for us. But first Jasper and I were going to take in some of the Denver culture and shop the 16th Street Mall. Jasper went to see when Emmett was going to be able to join us and I decided to take a long hot shower.

Afterwards, I lay on the bed struggling to zip up my shorts, or button them. Fuck, what the hell, am I bloated? I never get bloated! I growled in disapproval as Bella walked in.

"Hey Ali, you having a hard time there?" She gave me an odd look as I gave up, flinging my arms across the bed.

"Stupid shorts won't zip up!" I pulled a little harder and managed to button them and then sucked in so I could zip them as Bella looked on. Finally they were on and I just lay there panting for air.

"Maybe Carol got the wrong size?" Bella asked, looking at me with concern as I struggled to get off the bed.

"They're a size two… I've been a size two for about, I dunno, 7 years now? Maybe Jazz is making me fat." Bella laughed at that. I pulled off my nightshirt tossing it into the pile of laundry and pulled a tunic style tank on before noticing Bella's look. She was quite literally gaping at me. "What?"

"When did you have your period last?" She asked sounding kind of alarmed. I thought about it, I hadn't had it since we first started touring.

"A week before we left for New York." I whispered. Two months, I hadn't had a period in two months. _Holy shit. _

I sat on the toilet waiting, waiting for Bella and waiting for Jazz. I didn't even tell Jasper why, I just sent him a text;

Need You - A.

b there in 5 u ok? - Jazz

No. Plz hurry. 3 A.

Bella was on her way to Walgreens to get me a pregnancy test and I was quite literally holding back my tears. Honestly, I was scared to death. We hadn't been married long, only two weeks as a matter of fact, our careers were just getting off the ground and he was fighting for custody of his daughter. Basically, this was really and truly not the best time for us to be having a baby.

Jasper got back first and found me in the bathroom, I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying in front of him. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I couldn't say anything so I just shook my head and prayed that Bella would be back soon.

I didn't have to wait long. Bella came bursting through the door about a minute after Jasper, holding a large bag she was sorting through.

"I didn't know what kind to get, so I got one of every kind." She said as she dumped the contents on the counter. Then she looked up and saw Jasper, she covered her mouth with her hand. I buried my face in Jasper's stomach. _Shit._

"Wait… uh… baby," he pulled away slightly making me look up as he was looking at me, his eyes wide with shock, "baby?"

I started to cry hysterically, it was like a dam had burst. I tried to tell him I might be pregnant and that I hadn't had my period since the tour started but I doubt anything intelligible came out. Thank God for Bella at that moment.

"Jazz, Ali might be pregnant." How could she be so calm at a time like this? I buried my face back into Jasper's shirt and felt his hand start to rub circles on my back, calming me down a little.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that cuz... Baby," I felt his hand stroking my cheek. "Look at me please." I did and he smiled warmly at me. "I love you... It'll be okay. Okay?"

"No it won't." I sobbed, burying my face again and feeling stupid for crying but I really couldn't help it. I heard vaguely heard Bella say something to Jasper but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts until I felt Jasper pull away. I looked up when he stepped back and held a blue box in front of me, it said E.P.T. on the front.

"Baby, you need to uh… pee on the stick?" I watched him look over at Bella for a moment and then look back at me, I was completely mesmerized by how adorable he looked, dammit Alice not a good time to swoon. "Then we can talk okay?" I nodded and he kissed me. "Please stop crying baby." His thumb stroked my cheek.

"I'll try." I sobbed out.

I chewed my lip, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks as we waited in the tiny room for the results. I swear to God I could feel the seconds ticking by.

"It's been two minutes Ali… you wanna look at it?" Bella asked her voice kind. I shook my head and pointed to Jasper, I was too afraid to look.

"Baby you sure you don't want to look?" I looked up at him, the hysterical crying had finally ceased but that didn't stop my lip from trembling. In my heart I already knew, I never skipped a period. Ever.

"I'm sure." I felt a tear escape and roll down my cheek, Jasper being the man he is wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed my temple before going to look at the test. He looked at it for a few long seconds and took a deep breath.

So uh... Bells? Is the plus sign a good thing?" His hand reached around and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Plus sign means positive, positive means-_

"That means she's pregnant." Bella told him in an unwavering voice.

_HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGSHIT!_

I felt myself start to shake and heard sobbing before I fully registered it was coming from me. Jasper dropped the stick with a clink onto the porcelain floor and wrapped me in his arms. He pulled me into his lap, rocking me as he placed kisses on my hair and face.

"Shh… baby, it'll be okay. I promise it'll be okay." He tried to speak in a calm reassuring voice while I continued to sob into his shirt.

"No it's not a good time. What about Jordy? The band? My family? Your family? Oh God." Hiccups were fragmenting my sentences and I was still crying pretty much hysterically, I'm sure my face was red from the tears.

"Baby please, stop crying. We'll work this out, I swear. Don't worry about the outside stuff okay?" He rubbed my arm slowly up and down, I knew he was just trying to comfort me. I took a shaky breath in and let another hiccup of air out.

"I can't stop…" I couldn't calm myself, it felt irrational how hard I was taking this, how much it was upsetting me.

"Just think… you have another reason to redecorate." I could hear the smile in his voice, but the thought of decorating a nursery sent me right back down the path of hysterics.

"I don't have time to…" I looked at his beautiful face as he gave me a smile that seemed to humor me and pressed his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

"We'll make time. I promise."

He was being way too sweet about the whole thing. I pouted at how unfair this was. I'd been good. I wasn't even planning on trying for another year. "I was… am on the pill... this isn't supposed to happen."

"But we wanted this eventually right?" He interjected. I closed my eyes and nodded, I had to ask him if he wanted it too, there was no way I was gonna be like Maria. Ever.

"Are you... Happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a beautiful wife who I would kill for... a baby girl who reminds me to slow down and appreciate things," I felt his hand touch my belly, "and we're gonna have a family, baby." I could feel more tears coming on as he smiled at me and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you Ali."

The tears spilled over as I cried happy tears this time and laughed at how stupid I felt for crying over everything. "I love you Jazz."

He hugged me tightly to him. "Jesus baby, you scared me." He whispered in my ear, I pulled away to look up at him.

"I'm sorry... how did I scare you?"

He cupped my face in both his hands, rubbing my tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. "I was starting to think you didn't want this." His response was completely honest; he thought I wouldn't want to have his baby.

"I just want you," _and anything that you want, I'll do._ "I was scared, I still am scared." I rubbed the back of my hand across my face, getting rid of the remaining tears that clung there while smiling at him.

"Trust me, I'm scared too... this is kinda my first pregnancy too." He shrugged and blushed, I had forgotten that Maria didn't let him do anything while she was pregnant with Jordy, other than pay the bills. Jasper is going to go through everything with me I decided; Doctor appointments, ultra sounds, childbirth classes… I felt my heart start to beat wildly as I remembered all those shows I'd seen on the Discovery channel with women screaming and giving birth to eight pound babies.

"How big was Jordy?" I asked, suddenly very frightened. Jasper's eyes went wide.

"Uhh… I uh... Jesus, I don't know." I was going to say something until Bella interjected.

"Nine pounds and twenty-three inches long." _Shit._ I can't have a nine pound baby, I'm tiny. I looked at Jasper and whimpered. _Why the fuck did I get knocked up by this big guy?_

He chewed his bottom lip. "Well, maybe it'll have your genes and be small?" I couldn't help but scowl at yet another of his favorite small people jokes.

"Well I hope it doesn't have your fat head." I retorted making him laugh.

"Ohhh 'fat head' huh?" I felt his fingers start to wriggle in my side and the sensation made me laugh as he pinned me under him on the ground. "You love my fat head Mrs. Whitlock."

I was now laughing so hard that I felt like I needed to pee, he needed to stop, "I do, I do... Jesus stop, my shorts are too tight I might pop the button!" He stopped immediately and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Is that safe? I mean the tight pants and stuff?"

I shrugged at him from my place on the ground, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Uh, can I suggest something here? How about you call your doctor?" I looked up at Bella as she looked down at the two of us.

"Uh yeah, that would be good... when will we be in Seattle next?" I asked her, still lying under Jasper as he pulled up my shirt a little so he could kiss my belly, I smirked. He's too fucking cute sometimes.

She didn't look up from her Blackberry as she spoke again, "Actually in a week. And the final hearing is two weeks from tomorrow." Jasper locked eyes with hers. I knew what that meant, his final hearing for custody of Jordy. I nodded.

"Okay."

Bella called my OBGYN in Seattle and made an appointment for me for the day we got back to town. Jasper asked if he could come with me to the appointment and of course, I said yes. I didn't know if I could handle this without him.

After leaving Colorado the bus took us to Oklahoma, where I discovered I suddenly got sick whenever I smelled anything greasy. Or anything that smelled too strong of any fragrance really.

After Oklahoma was New Mexico, where I forced my band-mates to come to Roswell with me, I had to see all the UFO related stuff they had there. That's where I found out going in or near the space themed McDonalds was a bad idea all together and I ended up being sick most of that trip. In truth, I was sick almost all the time. Morning sickness my ass! I want to rename this 'all day long' sickness and after I get that done, I wanna curl up and fall asleep somewhere. Jasper kept telling me I looked beautiful, everyone was constantly telling me how much I glowed. I swore if one more person said that, I was going to dunk their head in the toilet. I felt like crap.

But as they say, the show must go on. So we did our concerts and I would try to converse with the fans, but I was always so damn tired. Growing Jasper's child was taking all the energy out of me. I was really emotional too, I cried about the stupidest things like when Bella bought me a pregnancy journal so I could record things I wanted to remember about carrying this baby. And I kept having really vivid dreams, not good dreams either. I always woke up in a cold sweat with Jasper shaking me and looking at me wide eyed.

Needless to say, when Bella announced that Billy had decided to spring for a private jet for us, I was ecstatic. Only one thing I didn't count on… Altitude sickness. Told you, I am just sick all the damn time. Jasper was so good about it though, he stayed with me whenever I needed to puke and held my hair out of my face. Then he'd bring me water or toast and do all the cute things Jasper does.

Once we arrived back in Seattle; Jasper, Coco and I went to the condo. I had gotten the news about Jordy's room being finished while we were in Roswell and I was excited to see what Jasper thought.

After dropping our luggage off in the master bedroom, I dragged Jasper towards the second bedroom, intent on getting a smile from my new husband.

"Close your eyes baby, it's a surprise." He gave me a smirk, but nodded and did as he was told; I opened the door to the mostly pink room, I almost cried because it was so perfect. It was pink with green and white accents and yes, there were horses everywhere, figurines and toy horses were scattered around the room. And then there was the best part, I had found a special painting that took up most of one wall. It was a cowgirl and her horse and it was personalized with Jordan's name, it looked perfect. "Okay Jazz, open your eyes."

I watched him as he opened his eyes and walked into the room, mouth agape. "You... this whole time…" He stammered.

I chewed my lip nervously as he looked at the poster that made it so obvious this room was for his daughter. "Do you like it? It was kinda presumptuous of me... but I mean I kinda figured... she needed a room somewhere." I shrugged as he enveloped me into his arms.

"I love it Ali, I just never imagined." He stated looking around, eyes wide as he took everything in.

"You never imagined what Jazz?" I asked looking up at him.

"That you'd do this… I mean, up until Vegas I didn't know shit."

I felt the corner of my mouth quirk up when he said that. "I love you Jazz, I have for a while now actually." He pushed the hair off my face as he reached down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you too Ali." He said quietly and smiled.

"I've loved you since our weekend together Jazzy." I told him, looking at him through my lashes.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" I almost snorted at his question, he's a funny guy.

"'Cause everyone knows the guy is supposed to say it first."

"We are?" He asked sounding confused, I nodded.

"'Cause guys take longer to figure out their emotions, so you let them say it first so you don't scare them away."

"Well shit, if I'd have known that I would've told you that day in the rain rather than wait till I asked you to marry me." He smirked at me, making me roll my eyes and smirk back.

"I probably wouldn't have believed you then anyway." I told him kissing his lips briefly, he responded with an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about Forks Ali."

"I know love."

He nodded a little. "So obviously you're okay with my daughter moving in, but what about me?"

I pulled his dress shirt out of his jeans pretending to be mulling it over as I ran my fingertips just inside the waistband, rubbing his lower abs, sides and then the very top of his ass, smirking at him as he bit his lip. "Hmm... did you want to move in?"

"Well... I'd like to live with my wife ya know. And I heard Bells saying something about moving in with Ed, and Rose asking Em to move in at the house."

"And I have this cozy little condo, all to myself and Coco of course." I said in a slightly seductive voice, pulling Jasper out of the room as I slid my hands up the back of his shirt and kissed his nose. "You already have a closet baby."

I watched his eyebrows disappear into his hairline. "I do?"

I looked down and blushed a little bit as one of his hands made its way under the hem of my tunic and started to gently rub my mini bulge I had dubbed Jasper, Jr. "The empty one, in the master. Jordy's is already filling up with the clothes I've been ordering in for her."

He pushed me up against the wall in the hallway and tilted his head, cupping my cheek with his free hand. "Well now we need to plan for the baby's room huh?" I nodded in response as his lips landed on mine, our tongues meeting and twirling. One of my hands ran up and down the back of his shirt as the other fisted in his hair, trying to bring him closer to me.

I broke the kiss panting, "Shit! We gotta go to the doctor."

He leaned down and cradled me in his arms as I pulled my Blackberry out of my pocket. "What time was the appointment?" I looked through the appointments Bella had set up for me.

"It's in an hour."

"Do you want anything before we get there? Might as well be early, right?" He sounded anxious, making me laugh.

"Yeah, are you going to carry me there?" I asked him happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and kicking my feet.

"At least to the car and then into the office," he told me, grinning as he leaned down to pick up my purse and then head for the door. I yawned.

"Good, then maybe I can take a nap. I swear carrying your child takes its toll on a girl."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's 'kay." I told him gently, resting my head on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. "I think he just likes to cuddle with you too."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and I could feel his smile. "You're sure it's a boy, huh?"

I nodded in response to his question. "It has to be, he's already a pain in the ass just like his daddy."

"Hey now, that's not nice to say to the man who's holding you." He glared playfully at me and swatted my bottom softly. I opened my mouth in mock horror at him.

"You wouldn't drop the woman who's carrying your potentially ten pound child would you?"

He laughed then, "Not in a million years." I moved my head and kissed his lips firmly, pulling away just as he tried to deepen the kiss. I smirked at him, as he scowled a little at me.

"Good, I was worried," I hugged him tighter. "I think…" I started just as I yawned, "we need a TV in the bedroom, that way you have something to do while I sleep." He stepped off the elevator into the parking garage, walking towards the Commander.

"I've got my laptop Ali, but if you want a TV in there we can just bring mine from the house, couldn't we?"

"Yeah…" I gasped as I thought of all the stuff at his place that would have to be crammed into my small condo. "What are we gonna do about all the stuff on your walls now?" He shrugged in response, his face contemplative.

"Storage I guess. Maybe someday we'll get something bigger and have a music room or something." He looked at me chewing his upper lip.

"Sounds good… like maybe in a year or two we can buy a house... maybe outside of Seattle?" He nodded, answering my question while setting me down to unlock the car door.

"Whatever you want baby." He said, half heartedly while holding the car door open. He was upset about something. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes as my emotions got the best of me.

"You don't like that idea?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Baby shh," he held my face between his hand and he leaned down to gently kiss me. "I love that idea, I just want you happy okay?" He said quietly as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt like an idiot.

"God Jazz, I hate crying." I gave a frustrated sigh as I got in, wishing as I buckled myself in that I wasn't so damn emotional. I looked at my sexy as fuck husband who was being so sweet about all my little emotional outbursts, as he started the jeep. "You're gonna divorce me by the end of this."

"Nope." I watched his face as we drove out of the parking garage. He had a slight smile on his face as he drove.

"Was 'Bitcherella' this emotional?"

His face dropped, "I wouldn't know Ali, she left remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought she came back at some point?" I pressed, hoping for some information.

He leaned his arm on the door and spun the center of his ring as we sat at a red light. "By the time she came back, she wouldn't let me near her. So I honestly don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry." He sounded agitated. I felt really bad, I pouted a little at him.

"Sorry to bring it up Jazzy, I just feel like I am crazy."

"It's okay baby, I just really don't like comparing you to her cause she'll never be half the woman you are." He affirmed, glancing over at me and giving me a tender smile which I returned.

"Thanks. I just don't have anyone to compare with, now I really wish Edward had crazy mutant sperm so he could knock Bella up." That declaration made him laugh.

"Maybe our moms? I'm sure Momma's got a shit load of complaints from carrying me."

His mom had shown me his baby pictures. I leaned back and marveled at how such a cute, chubby baby turned into the man driving this car, "Yeah, but you were such a cute baby."

He snorted a burst of laughter, "Everyone's a sucker for blond hair, blue eyed children," he joked while shaking his head.

"Ooo and black hair and blue eyes too." I told him, batting my eyes at him.

"I'd rather black hair and green eyes, like you." He stated, kissing the back of my hand.

"I had blue eyes till I was a year old, then they turned green." I told him with a grin. "I'm surprised my mom didn't ever show you pictures. Oh wait, I never left you two alone long enough."

"Well in your mom's defense you've never taken me home either." He looked over at me and gave me an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Well sure, after all they're my parents now too." He laced his fingers with mine and smirked at me.

An idea hit me suddenly as I remembered Momma Whitlock's birthday was coming up. "I forget, when's Momma's birthday?"

"Monday the 10th, why?"

"Uh baby, that's next Monday."

He nodded, "I know that."

"Were we gonna do anything for her?"

He gave me a small smile and shrugged. "I figured she was happy enough that we got married. Why? You have an idea?"

"You haven't said anything about my being pregnant right?"

"No, I figured that was something you wanted us to do together."

I grinned and nodded at him. "Well according to what Bells told me, we might be able to get a picture of the baby today."

"That would be cool." I could see the strain as he tried hard to bite back the goober like grin he had plastered on his face.

"Well, we can make a photocopy and put it in her birthday card and you can fly her and Jordy up and we'll have dinner at my parents... or maybe at the condo, I haven't decided yet. Then we'll give her the card and see how long it takes her to get it." I finished telling him of my plan and grinned at him to see him nodding his head in agreement.

"I like it."

"And that way the parents all find out at once...since Ed, Bells, Rose and Em already know." He gave me that delicious half smile of his as he nodded again.

"That makes sense." He stated as he continued to drive. I thought of the various reactions our parents might have, I was fairly sure that our moms would be pleased. I started to get really excited.

"Oh my gawd! I like it!" I blurted out randomly, causing Jasper to look at me oddly and humbled me a bit. "Sorry, just excited." I explained, bouncing a little in my seat.

"Well good, cause we're here." He said, smirking at me as we pulled into a parking spot outside a four story building connected to Seattle Grace Hospital.

After sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours and filling out paperwork asking us questions, almost impossible for us to answer about our family's ancient history we were finally ushered to a room with blue walls and pictures of babies dressed up as animals. I was given a small paper gown and told to sit on the exam table and Jasper settled himself in a chair nearby.

I was introduced to Dr. Lisette Frust, the OBGYN that Bella set me up with. Then she gave me a physical exam, which was uncomfortable because Jasper was right there. He kept looking at me wide-eyed during the whole thing, I guess it would be rather shocking to watch, but hey, he wanted to be here and I had offered him an out before everything started.

After she finished she pulled an ultrasound machine into the room and set it up next to me. Jasper came and stood next to me as she squeezed a bit of warmed goo on my lower abdomen, I looked down to see the slight bump evident between my hipbones. She pressed the Doppler on top of the goo and rubbed it around, pressing into my skin as she watched the screen.

After looking at the screen for a few minutes she turned it slightly so we could see it. Mostly I saw black with white outlines, then a white speck that was fluttering, below the picture a bunch of lines that was running across the screen.

"Is that the baby?" I asked her pointing to the dot. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Looks like you're about eight weeks along, giving me a due date of March fourth." She told us, I looked at Jasper who stared wide-eyed at the screen. Not saying anything. Dr. Frust moved the Doppler away and cleaned up my belly as his eyes met mine, tears shining in them as he smiled at me. When she was finished cleaning the goop off me he leaned over and kissed the spot where the Doppler had been moments previously before kissing me gently on the lips.

"I love you, Ali." He whispered.

"I love you, Jazz." I told him, smiling before he leaned down and kissed me again.

When we got home we called Momma Whitlock and invited her up for her birthday. We made arrangements to wire the money for the two tickets to Seattle then we called my folks and invited them over for my first dinner party at the condo.

Afterwards, Jasper told me he would make us dinner and asked me what I wanted. After deciding on steak and apple turnovers, to which he chuckled, I went to the bedroom to nap while he went to the store. Apparently I was out for awhile, when I finally did wake up it was only because a pair of warm, strong arms were wrapped around me. I turned to see sparkling blue-green eyes looking at me.

"Dinner's ready baby." He told me in a quiet voice. I smiled and kissed him, realizing as I stood up that I'd had a very sexual dream and was still slightly aroused from it. I smirked a little at my husband. He is so getting molested once we were finished eating. Dishes could wait.

The steak was as good, actually better than I expected. He also made twice baked potatoes and broccoli, all delicious and made me very happy my man could cook. He gave me my apple turnover and I ate it greedily, licking my fingers when I was done. I grinned at him as I sucked sugar from my middle finger a little more seductively than I needed.

We carried the dishes to the sink. I was a good girl and helped him rinse and put dishes into the dishwasher. As he washed his hands however, was an entirely different story.

"It's hot." I mused, pulling my tunic up over my head and shimmying out of my shorts, tossing them towards the laundry room. I turned and stood in front of him in just my Agent Provocateur polka dot bra and panties, hands on my hips. "Is it hot in here to you?" I asked him, tilting my head at him slightly and biting my lower lip.

"Yes... definitely hot in here," he responded, his eyes growing dark with lust as his tongue darted out and licked just the center of his lower lip.

I gave him a sexy smile before I faked a pout, "All those clothes probably aren't helping you."

"Nope, probably not... What do you suggest?" He smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked back.

"Take them off." I told him in a stern voice as I pulled myself up onto the counter. He pulled his vintage tee shirt up over his head and pulled off his belt, tossing them over the counter. He moved to stand between my legs and I leaned back, bracing myself with my palms behind me.

"Nice ensemble you have there Ali." He said softly, sliding his index finger between my shoulder and bra strap.

"I almost bought baby pink heels to go with." I told him nonchalantly, moving my leg so my foot was on the edge of the counter and my knee was up to his shoulder.

He ran his hand down my thigh and slid it under the side of my panties, "Nah, you don't need the heels," he told me as he nipped at my neck, trying to distract me from his hand unsnapping my bra behind me. "In fact you don't need this either," he mused. He watched as his hands pushed my bra down and he bit his lip as he looked at my bare breasts.

I scowled at him making him smirk, and I pulled the bra off and tossed it. "There are a few items you don't need either." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone. He leaned in and started to leave open mouthed kisses up my neck to my ear.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I purred, hooking my fingers into the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh, you want me out of my pants do you?" He gave me a cocky smile as he popped the button on his jeans. I bit my lips together to keep from yelling at him to just fuck me already.

I locked eyes with him as I pushed the offending jeans off his hips and heard them hit the floor. "Jazz, I want you." I purred, pushing my ass to the edge of the counter as I licked my bottom lip eagerly. I watched his eyes flicker before he grabbed my panties roughly.

"Up." He growled. I lifted my hips and he pulled the panties off me tossing them behind him just as he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. His hand kneaded my breast gently as I used my feet to push his boxers down. He moved his lips to my neck and slowly made a trail of love bites and kisses while his hands pulled my hips forward a little.

I moaned out as I felt him enter me, my hands lacing themselves into his hair. His lips sucked lightly on my collarbone as I rolled my hips to meet his thrusts. His hand pressed firmly into my lower back as his other hand gently kneaded my sensitive breast, making me gasp and moan and buck into him faster, my head rolling back.

He grabbed my leg at the knee, pulled it up and placed it on his shoulder, driving into me harder as he panted out profanities and how good it felt. I couldn't talk, I just groaned and leaned back, bracing my elbows on the lip of the breakfast bar, pushing back with my hips as hard as he was giving, bringing myself closer to release. His thumb found purchase on my clit and rubbed circles into it, making my entire body shake and my mind to go blank from the power of my orgasm. I rode it out as he followed with his own release a few minutes later, taking the lords name in vain as he did so.

I leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. It was a bit sloppy, but right at that moment I didn't give a fuck, it felt incredible and he was kissing me back with just as much enthusiasm.

The next few days were a flurry of activity, we were getting ready for Jasper's final custody hearing in a little over a week, doing interviews and press things for the band, and of course, Jasper was moving in with me.

As we decided on the last few things to put into storage, I put up a few of the items we had collected as a couple on our tour and I stumbled across some pictures I had taken during our weekend together so many months ago.

I sat on the soft rug in the living room and flipped through them slowly, taking in how even back then we seemed to look at each other adoringly.

"What'cha doing Ali?" Jasper asked coming over to me, I guessed he had finished taking the last of the items to the storage unit. I smiled at him in greeting.

"Looking at pictures of us."

With that he settled himself behind me using the crook of my neck as a resting spot for his head, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands lightly on my belly. "Whoa! I still had black hair." He said surprised as I flipped through the pictures, I nodded in agreement, looking at my long beautiful hair with sadness.

"Yeah and look I had long hair." I pointed out, leaning into him as my sadness grew. I hope I don't fucking cry over cut hair, I thought fighting back the hormone induced ever present tears. As if sensing my emotion he kissed my temple and soothed me.

"We look happy." He stated quietly, I nodded in agreement, chewing my lip.

"Even back then we look like we're in love... these are from our weekend... you know before the shit hit the fan?"

He nodded, understanding what I meant as I flipped to another picture. I think it was taken right before I went home for the night, I had my arms wrapped around him and he was looking down at me smiling. "So this is what everyone else saw?"

"I think so…" I told him, smiling at the memory.

"I love you."

I turned my head to see he was staring at the picture, so I kissed his scratchy cheek. "I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby." He said, glancing at me and giving me a sexy half-smile.

"Do you remember taking this picture?"

He looked back at the picture. He removed a hand from where it had been tracing lazy patterns into my skin and took the picture in his hand to study it. "Don't you remember?"

"I do." I told him, still watching his face. "I was wondering what you were thinking about looking at me like that?"

He looked at me over the picture, "That I was in love with you."

"Even way back then?"

He nodded, his face serious, "Yeah, I think even though I didn't recognize it for what it was, it was always there Ali."

That made me smile, and I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again as I pressed my lips to his. "You're perfect Jazzy."

"Only because of you Ali." He said quietly, dropping the picture to cup my cheek as he leaned down and kissed me. Once again in our own little heaven.

* * *

A/N: ^.^ Say it with us: AWWWWWW. No it isn't the end. Let us know what you think ^.^


	28. Back to Business

**Disclaimer: we own this plot... not Twilight. Or Jasper and Alice. Damn. Brandon, Jordy and Momma are ours.**

**Robs:** another Alice chapter! Could it be?! Dinner with the folks lets see how everyone took the news. ;) Thanks to all the usual suspects and thank you for all the reviews we love them, they are like crack to us.

**K:** Woot baby boom! lol umm okay so Robs and I wanna see what you think and we made a poll. Go to my FF profile www : / / fanfiction(dot)net / ~calindurus to vote! It's a blind poll and will be up for one week only!!! And if you haven't voted for your favorite fics at the Indie TwiFic awards do so (No OMS didn't make it but Demons and Sinners sure as hell did... YEEHAW!)

Special thanks to our fantastic Beta Amber ^.^ we love you hardcore girl!

**Playlist suggestion:** Nivea -Don't mess with my man

* * *

**Back to Business**

The week was rather uneventful and it just flew by; before we knew it we were picking Momma and Jordy up from the airport. When we got back to the condo we started to work, getting dinner ready. We were making baked rosemary and lemon chicken, cheesy rice and corn. Momma made herself busy making an apple pie while we waited for my parents to show up.

They arrived just as the chicken was ready and my mom helped me set the table so we could eat. Since Momma was the guest of honor, we put her at the head of the table. Next to her was my Mom, then Dad, Jasper, me and then Jordy rounded out the table.

After the main course, we stayed at the table chatting and enjoying Momma's pie with ice cream. I decided it was as good a time as any to give her our gift. We bought her a women's diamond Rolex and I chewed my lip watching her reaction as she opened the box first.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my word... You kids shouldn't have." She smiled while looking at the watch.

"Mom said everyone needs a good watch and I saw you didn't have one back when we were in Texas so I decided to get you one... plus, I felt a little guilty for the spur of the moment Vegas thing." I told her while feeling a pang of guilt and looked down. I heard my mom laugh a little.

"Good, you'll think before you pull a stunt like that again won't you?"

Momma joined in on her laughter. "Well for that little stunt, I blame Jasper Thomas." She came over and hugged me before returning to her seat. "But thank you sweetheart."

I looked over at Jasper as he fiddled with his fork, "Do you have the card?"

He looked up at me, "Yep." He told me as he got up and walked over to her, handing her the pink envelope. "Happy Birthday Mom." She gave him the eyebrow as she took it from him.

"Mom? What did you do now?" I watched as she eyed the card warily and my Mom and Dad looked on. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Just open the card Momma." He told her sounding exasperated before he kissed my temple. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him near me. I was worried about how she was going to take the news.

"Careful Nana, you don't want a paper cut." Jordy warned her as she opened the envelope. I watched her face as she opened the card and studied the contents for a minute before looking up at Jazz and I with a shocked expression. I leaned into Jasper's stomach a little more and gave her a shy smile.

"Like the card Momma?" Jasper asked her in a chipper voice.

"Do I like the card?" She snorted at the question. "Who cares about the damn card!" She held up the photocopy of the ultrasound and looked over at my mom, beaming. "Esme – Look at what our kids done an' did." She said as she handed my mom the picture.

"Oh my lord!" My mom yelled surprised as she covered her mouth to hide the shit eating grin that took over her face, my dad looked at it rather shocked and didn't say anything.

"What? I wanna see." Jordan requested wiggling in her seat and trying to get up on her knees so she could sneak a peek at what everyone was freaking out about. Momma came over to hug Jazz and me warmly.

"I don't know what to say." She told us getting slightly choked up.

"Our baby is having a baby!" My mom squealed at my dad, who still looked like he was going into shock.

"I always thought Edward would be the first." He finally said, mumbling a bit which made Jazz and I laugh.

"Thanks Daddy, Momma, Mom." I told them as Jordy looked over at me wide eyed, someone needed to tell her.

As if reading my mind, Jasper finally addressed her, "Come here princess," Jordy nodded and sat in Jasper's lap. "Well, I need to ask you something okay?" Jordy nodded, "You know I love Alice right?"

"I love her too Daddy," She said and turned to grin at me, making Jasper laugh.

"Yeah, I know baby girl. But you know I love you too right?"

"Of course Daddy."

"Aw hell… Jordan, you're gonna be a big sister!" Momma interjected, which made Jordy squeal in delight, jump off Jasper's lap and jump onto me, squeezing my shoulders in a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

"So do you want a brother or a sister?" I asked her quietly.

"I want a brother. Cause then I can play in the mud and not get in trouble." She told me pulling back and grinned at me.

"We'll try 'kay?" I promised her and winked.

"Kay…" She said before looking at Jasper. "Daddy, can I teach him to play the guitar?!" She asked him excitedly making him laugh again as he nodded.

Movement caught my eye as my father got up and moved towards Jasper and hugged him in a manly way, "Congrats."

Jasper hugged back, clapping him on the back a little before he pulled away, "Thank you, sir."

"I'm still a little too young and good looking to be a grandfather, but I'm kind of excited." He said giving me a wicked grin.

"You vain man, shut up!" My mom yelled at him making me and Momma laugh.

"Poor Esme will have to beat the other granny's off with a stick." Momma joked; I watched my dad jump a little as my mom pinched his ass. I felt color rise to my cheeks as I watched the display.

"He knows where the money is at." My mom told Jasper's mom and winked.

"EWWWW!" I yelled at them to remind them that I was still in their presence.

"Okay! Maybe we should show a certain someone her surprise." Jasper told me, nodding his head in Jordan's direction. "And Momma, stop flirting with my father-in-law." He added shaking his head while momma snickered.

I agreed with him and smiled. "Let's leave the old people to talk their dirty talk."

"I am not old." My mom slurred out, taking another drink of wine.

"Ha! Wait until your two give you trouble." Momma added taking another drink as well. It amused me a little to know our mothers were drunk.

"Esme, love, hand me the wine." My dad pleaded with her, trying to pry the glass from her hand.

"Come on baby girl; let's leave the grandparents to themselves for a minute." Jasper said as he picked up Jordy and carried her away from the table. I stared at our folks for a minute before shaking my head at their silliness and followed Jasper.

"Why do I get a surprise? It's not my birthday Daddy."

"Cause you're special to us." I told her and smiled. She wrinkled her nose at me.

"No, I'm just Jordan silly." She told me I laughed and was joined by the deep sounds of Jasper's laugh.

"Yes, you're Jordan, but you're also special to Ali and me." He told her and set her down in front of the door. "Now, close your eyes and no peeking."

She covered her eyes with her hands before saying, "Ready." Jasper turned the knob and pushed the door open, and then he picked her up again and strode into the room.

"Daddy!" Jordan squeaked, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Okay princess, go ahead and look." I told her and she lifted her head, staring at the horse painting with her name on it.

"Daddy, that's my name." I heard her whisper to Jasper as she pointed at it.

"It sure is." Jasper told her, the smile evident in his voice. "This, baby girl, is your room. Ali put it together for you."

"Do you like it?" I asked her timidly.

"Daddy, put me down." Jordan ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said as he put her down. She ran over to me immediately and wrapped her arms around me, hugged my waist.

"Thank you Ali!"

"You're very welcome."

She looked up at me, her pretty eyes the exact color of her daddy's. "Does this mean I get to live with you and Daddy, if Daddy wins?" I snapped my head up to look at Jasper.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well, we kind need the baby's big sister to help out... I mean who else is gonna read to him?"

"That why we have Mommies and Daddies, duh." Jordan told him, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to live with us?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I have to make sure Daddy's not being mean to you." She joked and winked at me.

"Yes, when Daddy wins you can come up here and live with us." I told her, smiling.

She jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly, "Yay! Oh can I stay here tonight!?"

Jasper shrugged, "You should probably ask Nana…" He trailed off.

"Nana!" She hollered as she ran out of the room. I looked from the door she disappeared through back to my husband and smiled.

"I guess everyone's happy."

His hand wrapped around my wrist and he tugged me close to him. "It seems that way. Are you happy baby?" He asked wrapping his arms around me, resting his hands on my lower back. I nodded.

"Of course love." I told him, standing on my toes to kiss him gently. "I have you and our family and what more could I ask for?" He smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"Sorry about Jordan's question... I didn't realize how much she knew."

I shrugged, "It's okay... I figured it would come up sooner or later."

He nodded, "I love you Alice."

"I love you Jasper." I told him smiling.

Jordy came running back into the room and hugged Jasper's leg, "Nana said okay, if you and Mommy say it's okay." She smiled up at him.

"It's ok with me Jazzy." I told him, making him grin stupidly at me and nod back at Jordy.

"Yay!" She squealed again and ran back out of the room to tell momma.

My parents left first, my dad telling me he needed to get my mom home before she embarrassed herself further. That made me chuckle. Momma left a little while later, after she reminded Jordy to wash behind her ears, brush her teeth thoroughly and to mind her manners.

Jasper read to her, or more like had her read to him, and then we tucked her in for the night. Watching him be such a good daddy to Jordan brought up so many emotions in me, but mainly, I was happy. Really and truly happy. We went to bed and cuddled, watching Space Balls on the TV he brought from his old room, I sat between his legs and passed out as he kissed my fingertips.

The next day I went shopping with Momma and Jordy, dodging paparazzi the entire time. I knew Billy and the label knew Jasper had a daughter, but no one had really asked us if we had any children before and if possible, we wanted to keep Jordan and the custody battle a private matter. The world didn't need to know about the 'skank hoe' he once loved. I am fairly certain Maria would've talked to the media about Jasper if it weren't for the gag order and the threat of being sued.

I bought Jordy some new clothes, a table and chair set for her bedroom, a play kitchen and some other toys she could leave at the condo. I know it was a bit presumptuous of me, but I was fairly sure Jasper was going to win. After all, Maria was abusing her and what judge in their right mind would leave a child in the hands of an abuser?

Jasper and I went with Momma and Jordy for dinner, and then we bought Jordan back to spend another night with us at the condo. We let her open her new toys and she loved them all. She and Jasper set them up in her room, finishing up just in time for a bath and bedtime story before we tucked her in for the night.

Afterwards, Jasper and I had some 'private' time in the tub. He had a glass of whiskey and I had a bottle of water while we relaxed. He held me in his free arm and his mouth wandered over my neck, kissing places gently while I told him about the fashion shoot I was going to do with Maggie next week after the hearing. We also discussed when we would be comfortable letting the public know we were expecting. Amber told us around the 20 week mark is usually good, and would probably be best for me since I was showing so early.

_Damn Jasper and his freakishly tall genes. _

When we were finished talking, I turned my head to look at him and he looked back, smiling and kissing me gently. We pecked a few times before I deepened the kiss, his one hand cupped my cheek as his other hand gently squeezed my breast. The sensation caused a knot in my stomach and wetness to flood. This, in my mind, was not a good thing with Jordy in the condo.

I broke the kiss and stared into his brilliantly green eyes. _Someone was horny. _"Jazz, we can't. Jordy might hear us." I whispered to him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Baby, I am not waiting until my daughter is eighteen to have sex with my wife again." I realized then what I was saying. Shit, he was right. I leaned forward and made him smile as I brought my index finger up to his lips.

"We have to be quiet." He grinned and nodded before reclaiming my lips. I moved back into his hardness and rubbed my ass against him a little as we continued to kiss, the slight sound of the water moving as our bodies swayed was the only noise we made as we kissed, nibbled and touched each other quietly.

He slid two fingers into my core and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out.

"God, you're so ready for me baby." He whispered into my ear as he slid his fingers inside me. Gently, he lifted me at the waist and slid me down on his hard member, his hand covering my mouth so I wouldn't moan out. I gripped the sides of the tub so hard my knuckles turned white as we rolled our hips slowly together, the gentle waves of the water and our panting was the only sounds in the bathroom.

I felt that knot tightening even more as he slid his fingers down to my bundle and rubbed in a circular motion. I turned my head to kiss him again so he could swallow my moans as the sound of the waves got a little louder. I heard some water hit the tile floor as we started to thrust harder to bring ourselves closer to our peaks.

He moved his lips to my neck and bit me as he pinched my bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger and sent me over the edge, my legs and body trembling as I muffled the sound of his name in his neck. A few more thrusts and another splash of water hitting the floor later, I had to cover Jasper's mouth as he throbbed and came inside of me, my hand muffling the cry of pleasure.

He hugged me to him and kissed the back of my neck after I grabbed a towel from the side and tossed in onto the small spill on the floor, slightly surprised we didn't spill more. We sat like that, in post-bathtub coital glow until we got pruney. Then Jasper carried me to bed, because in all honesty I was exhausted and afraid if I attempted to walk I would end up eating the floor.

The next morning Momma picked up Jordy for church, they were going with my parents. Jasper and I went out for breakfast and then shopping together. We tried our best to be as normal as humanly possible with the photographers snapping pictures of us left and right. Shopping was an experience and we tried to make it out of the mall in one piece. We went to the store where Jasper used to work and we were asked to sign a few CD's. Of course we did it and then snapped a few pictures with fans as we bought new CD's of our own.

After that we met up with my folks, Momma and Jordy for lunch. We got a private booth and I had to withstand the embarrassment as my parents recounted stories of my growing up. Jasper's ears seemed to perk up when they mentioned the whole pneumonia thing, my lack of interest in boys in town and, as they termed it, gallivanting across the country as a model.

Momma told us about Jasper's 'dark days', right after Charlie died and how moody he was. Then she told us about Jasper dressing up as a mini Elton John, complete with crazy sunglasses and a silver top hat while singing Yellow Brick Road when he was five. He blushed scarlet at that story. I laughed because it was cute and his blushing about it was even cuter.

After lunch we bade my parent's goodbye and went back to the condo to show Momma, Jordan's new room. That night after dinner and her bath, I French braided Jordy's hair while we talked about her school, her horse, and her friends. It was kind of nice, but I worried about what she would be giving up when she moved here.

I decided not to worry too much about it and after cleaning up some things with Jasper I fell asleep in his arms after gazing lovingly into his eyes and just being together. I knew things would go back to our crazy schedule soon and wanted to take this moment to just spend with him. My love.

The next day we had to go to the studio to discuss a few things with Billy about the tour, we found out we were only touring for another four months so I wouldn't have to travel in my third trimester, which I was grateful for. We also got the city/concert dates for the rest of the tour and then had to go to a meeting with Jasper's attorney. We were told that Maria had failed her last court ordered U.A. so the case seemed pretty much in our favor.

After we did all our running around we went back and packed for the custody hearing, we were going to return with Jordy and Momma, our plane was leaving tonight at ten p.m. so that Jordy could sleep through the trip. I made sure to get Jasper's nice black suit and tie pressed and put into the garment bag and was just making sure to pack a few things for myself when we got a call from Bella. She wanted to let us know that Emmett and Sam were going to be traveling with us so the press would stay away if they caught wind of what was going on. Jasper and I were both very relieved and grateful after hearing that.

Bella and Edward decided to both take the day off and join us at the hearing for support and we met them at the airport.

The plane trip went smoothly. Bella and Jordy slept most of the way while Edward and Momma watched a movie together and Jasper and I snuggled. After asking the Flight Attendant if it was alright, Jasper also worked on a new song, it was melodic sounding and the words Jasper was coming up with were beautiful. He told me the song was for the baby and that made me smile. We arrived in Dallas at three in the morning and took Momma's SUV back to the house to get ready for court at eleven.

Momma decided to give me baby quilt she had made for Jasper when he was born. It looked a little old but it was still so soft. The chenille squares were beige and the cotton patched depicted cartoon cowboy and cowgirls. She told me about making it for Jasper and now she wanted to give it to me for our baby, making me smile.

We had breakfast, Bella and Momma fighting to get the very tired Jordy showered and dressed. Jasper looked really nervous, despite all the reassurances Bella, Momma and I kept giving him. Even Edward was trying his best to put a smile on his face, after that didn't work Edward just decided to help with Jordy and keep out of the way. I tied Jasper's tie and made sure his suit looked good. We had to bring Jordy to the courthouse with us because she was going home with whoever was granted custody of her.

Momma dropped her off with the nice looking Child Protective Services agent and then we sat together with Edward and Bella directly behind Jasper in the court room. I looked over and saw the bitch scowling at Momma and I, I was going to give her a dirty look back, but decided against acting childish for Jasper's sake and sat patiently, picking at my nails.

The judge finally entered the room and after being seated I watched Jasper sit up very straight in his seat and heard the judge say a few things about the custody case and also directed a few comments in both Jasper and Maria's direction.

After about ten minutes in the courtroom the judge had finally reached a decision.

"As you know, this was not an easy decision for me to make. No one should have to be responsible for removing a child out of the lives of either parent. But in the instance of this case, I can't see leaving the child in her current situation. With that being said, the court has reached a decision in the favor of Jordan Whitlock's father, Jasper Thomas Whitlock. From here on in, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock will have sole custody of the child and agrees to have full responsibility in all decisions related to the child." He then looked over at Maria. "Ms. Salas, I seriously recommend that if you have any intention of showing the child that you care for her at all, you get yourself some help. Until the time you can prove to the court that you are in no way, a danger to Jordan, the court has granted Mr. Whitlock's request of a restraining order, and to have all visits with a court appointed supervisor."

After that the lawyers thanked the judge and Maria seemed to be having a quiet fight with her attorney. I looked at Jasper who looked relieved and gave him a hug over the low wall that separated the seats from the tables at which he was sitting at moments before.

"Congrats baby." I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. He leaned in and kissed me gently before he stepped over the low wall and hugged Momma, Bella and even Edward. We spent a few minutes with Mr. Jenks, Jasper's attorney, who was my godfather of all things, and then went to the CPS agent to get Jordy and to let her know she was going to live with Jasper and I. She squealed and jumped as I held her hand and walked her outside.

Jasper, Bella and Momma had stopped near the doors to discuss some things with Mr. Jenks, Sam stood by the car and Emmett stood near Jasper and smiled over at me. I handed Jordy off to Ed and started to walk back to Jasper when I saw Emmett scowl, I wasn't sure what that was about but I looked over to my left and was greeted by Maria's haughty look. Her almost black eyes narrowed at me.

"Hey puta, come talk to me for a second." _That bitch did not just call me a slut._ I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, standing a few feet away.

"What?" I said to her.

"You think I don't know what you're trying?" She asked me, butting her cigarette out on the sole of her shoe and leaving it on the grass. _Nasty bitch._

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you think I am trying to do?"

"Like you could give a shit about him or his damn kid. All you want is the fortune he holds the key to." What a dumb whore, she thinks everyone is just like her. I shook my head.

"That was all you perra. I loved him even before I knew he had any money and F.Y.I., I have plenty money of my own."

"And what can you give him?" She said in a mocking tone while she looked me up and down. "Ugly ass children maybe?" I fought the urge to smack her. Looking at Maria from this close, I thanked God Jordy looked more like Jazz; I would have been very unfortunate if she had looked more like her mother.

"He only liked you 'cause you had black hair like me, you're nothing more than a fucking replacement for me. He never wanted your ugly ass."

And you should've waxed your upper lip this morning puta." I informed her in a snide voice.

"You're nothing but a toy to him. He got what he wanted, his precious princess. I hope you enjoy being a pity fuck." She spat back.

"Oh please. He wouldn't have married me if I were a pity fuck."

She scoffed, "No, he only married you 'cause he knocked your stupid ass up. Trust me, I went through the same song and dance." I rolled my eyes, is that really the best she has?

"You don't know shit Maria, we found out after we got married."

She smirked at me then, like she had just found the fucking needle in the haystack. "Well good luck, I'm sure Jordan will turn out to be a pretentious fucking whore like you."

Oh no, this bitch did not just call her own child a whore! What the fuck was wrong with this bitch? Suddenly every horrible thing she'd done came racing into my brain at once, I couldn't control myself any longer. I was determined to kill her, or at least hurt her very, very badly. I lunged for her just as I heard Bella scream at me.

"Alice, NO!"

* * *

Robs: BWAHAHAHAHA  
K: Oooo Maria crossed the line  
Robs: Oh yeah she did.  
K: Are you thinking what I'm thinkin?  
Robs: Maybe? What 'cha thinkin?  
K: Multiple things actually. I'm kinda like Vampward in that respect.... shit rambling sorry... ***shakes head*** Uh I don't know what I was thinking....  
Robs: Hmmmm... well that was certainly a cliffie  
K: Yes, yes it was.... ***Grabs +20 shield to reflect damage*** What it's protection?  
Robs: LMFAO  
Robs: Okay so y'all may be able to convince us to post sooner...if we get 75 reviews ;)  
K: Oooo I love how your mind works ***evil grin***  
Robs: I wonder if the readers do bwahahaha  
K: we shall see! Peace! ***runs***  
Robs: BYE! ***runs***


	29. Adapting

**Disclaimer****: We don't own Twilight or it's characters. As much as we would love to have Jasper also we can not *sad***

**K: **wow so, sorry that we didn't get it out sooner. We didn't make the count _and_ it's probably better that way, since this way you only have to wait a week rather then a week in a half for the next update =) Also the majority of ya'll say they are having a boy =) We'll see

**Robs**: Thanks to the ladies [and peen] who support us on this endevor. We love you all.

**Thanks to our superstar Amber, she sees typos everywhere and carries her red pen in her pocket cause she is just that awesome. We love you bb!**

**Playlist suggestions: **Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carlisle; Return to Saturn – No doubt (yep K listened to the whole album while writing xD)

* * *

**Adapting**

_From here on in, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock will have sole custody of the child._

Even now as I stood here with Mr. Jenks and Momma, I couldn't believe it happened. I get to take my baby girl home, where she will be loved and cared for and become a beautiful young lady under Alice's guidance and love.

I felt Mr. Jenks slap my shoulder, bringing me back to the conversation.

"Honestly Jasper, when you called me to inform me you were married I had no idea it was to little Mary." He laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Mary Alice," he smiled, "she's my god-daughter. I had no idea you two knew each other, but I can see the happiness that radiates off you two and I don't doubt your relationship at all."

I returned his smile, as Momma went on to talk about how it was fate that brought us together. I shook my head at Momma; she needed to stop watching those damned soaps.

"Mr. Jenks, how would we go through the process of having Alice formally adopt Jordan?" I asked suddenly. Momma, if possible, smiled wider. While I noticed Mr. Jenks face fall.

"That is, well…" He took his pocket square out and began dabbing at the non-existent sweat on his brow.

_Why is it, this man always seems intimidated by me when we're talking business?_

He cleared his throat as he loosened his tie. "See, the thing is Mr. Whitlock," _yep scared shitless_. "Ms. Salas has to be willing to sign over her rights, and unfortunately I was just informed by her attorney that she will be demanding a new hearing. And of course heaven forbid, if she were to –" His words word were cut off by Bella's shouting.

"Alice, NO!" I spun in time to see Alice lunged at Maria, tackling her to the ground.

_Shit!_

I knew the kind of fighter Maria was, having been in a few with her myself. The last thing Alice needed to experience was that kind of fight. Maria fought dirty and as I saw her get ready to bring her knee up, I knew she knew about the pregnancy.

"Goddamn it Emmett! Get Ali now!" I yelled at him as he moved towards her.

_Fuck! _

I reached the girls the same time as Emmett. I grabbed Alice by the hips, while Emmett yanked Maria up by the arm.

"Baby, she's not worth it." I tried to calm her down as she dug her nails into my hands and kicked wildly.

"She called Jordy a whore! What the fuck is wrong with you, you cow?! The only whore around here is you! I hope you choke on your fucking coke and die!" Alice spat back.

Maria flinched at her words, before wiping the blood off her face, "Well, I guess that won't happen since you broke my fucking nose."

"You're lucky that's all she fucking did." Emmett growled at her as he tightened his grip. Alice finally stopped kicking so I put her down on her feet, but I still didn't let go.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're so ugly I couldn't tell," Alice tried to add a hint of innocence to the venom in her voice, but the triumphant grin that showed at Emmett's laughter, gave her away.

"Like you're one to talk, you anorexic fucking midget!" Maria spat back.

I pushed Alice behind me to step between them. "That's fucking ENOUGH!" I shouted. "I am done with this shit Maria! You are done fucking up our lives. You can't use Jordan against me anymore for your own gain so grow the fuck up or you'll never see her again. Now… I'm done with the legal drama, I'm done with the games. And I am done with you destroying everything in my life. I am taking _my wife_ and _my daughter_ home."

I turned to face Alice who had a smug look on her face as she stared Maria down. I shook my head as I turned her around and pushed her to walk. "Don't worry about her anymore, we won, she's done." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go get our daughter."

She nodded and looked up at me grinning. "I love you Jazz."

I brushed my lips against hers softly, "I love you too."

-------------------  
Luckily my cuz and her assistant are scheduling wizards and managed to get us a two week break after the hearing. Two weeks that I was so grateful for because it gave Alice and I a chance to make sure Jordy was settling in well.

At first, the transition was awkward, not just for me and Alice, but for Jordan as well. The first week Alice and I took turns sleeping in the room with Jordy to assure her she was safe.

I honestly didn't want Alice to have to be uncomfortable on the bed with Jordy, but she just smiled and reminded me that Jordan was her daughter too.

Once the nightmares seemed to stop, Jordy was her usual self, or so Momma would say. She was excited to go on tour with us, and loved helping Alice around the house.

At night instead of just reading to her, she would read to us, well more specifically her little brother or sister. And with each passing day I could see her and Alice growing closer, both of them feeling comfortable enough to use their charms in a team effort.

There was nothing worse than getting the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip from both of them at the same damn time.

One morning, as Jordy was watching the Scooby Doo videos Emmett bought her, Alice and I were in the kitchen talking and making breakfast.

"Hey Ali, has she said anything about her nightmares to you?" I looked over at her as I flipped the pancake in the pan. She nodded and gave me a look. "What?"

She set her juice down on the counter and pulled herself up onto it. "We need to talk."

"Alright," I turned the heat off the pan and put in on a different burner. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

She looked down at her hands before speaking, "Jazz she needs to get some help."

"What do you mean?"

Alice looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes as well as the worry. I stepped closer to her resting my hand on her thighs. "She needs to see a specialist, like a therapist, because she's having nightmares about the things she went through."

I rubbed my hands over my face. I knew we would have to talk to her about what she had seen and gone through, but I had no idea how much she actually saw and experienced.

"Jesus. Okay I'll see who I can I find..."I shook my head, suddenly feeling like the worst parent in the world. "I should have thought of this sooner huh?" I looked up to Alice to see her giving me a small smile.

"Well, it's one of those things I think a lot of people never realize."

I nodded, "I guess." I gave her a quick kiss before asking, "Uh... do you think it's crazy to buy her a computer?"

She gave me a sideways glance before shrugging. "We should do all the safe stuff, like adding parental tools if she's gonna be browsing the net. But I guess so baby." I smiled at how confused she looked over my random thought.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I don't think she even knows what the web is... except for _Charlotte's Web_. I was thinking maybe Maya's parents would be willing to let the girls do a video chat or something." I shrugged. "I know she misses her friend." I explained as she pulled me closer by my belt loops.

She nodded a big grin on her face. "That would be good." I smiled and left a lingering kiss on her lips.

Maybe I can do that while she and Jordy go shopping later. Get it all set up and ready for when they get home.

She hummed against my lips, "You know what sounds good?"

I smirked, pulling away to see her smile, "Apples?"

She shook her head, "No, an omelet, with salsa and sour cream and everything inside." She told me grinning as her left hand gently rubbed her little bump.

"One cowboy omelet coming up," I informed her as I went to grab everything for it.

While Jordan and Alice went to the mall, I headed to the local geek tech store. I was determined to get Jordy something that would help her not only keep in touch with Maya, but Momma as well, and it wouldn't hurt if it helped her with her studies as she got older as well.

After explaining to the tech what I was looking for, we both decided on the same system. I got lucky and they had the pink tower with matching white monitor in stock and I was able to take it home with me. The tech showed me some things on their demo computer, on how to put restrictions so Jordy couldn't access the internet without me or Alice knowing.

I also bought her a few games that would help her learn new things such as typing, as well as practice her vocabulary and math skills.

As I was loading up the Jeep when it dawned on me we didn't have a desk to put the thing on. I quickly pulled my phone out and called Alice. She and Jordy weren't far from the Ikea store so I asked her to see if there was a desk Jordy liked and there was, to order it. She agreed and it sounded like she was having fun so I had one less worry.

When I got back to the condo, I put the boxes in Jordy's room and called Maya's parents. Momma had enough foresight to introduce me and Alice to them before we left Texas, figuring Jordy would want to talk to Maya now and then.

After speaking to them, I knew I would be able to surprise Jordy properly. I sent Alice a quick text letting her know that Maya's parents were okay with the video chats and we only had to let them know when Maya needed to be at the computer. I also asked her to text me when they got closer to the condo so I could have everything ready to go.

I made myself a quick sandwich, before calling Dr. Frust. I figured she might be able to recommend someone for me to help make things a bit easier on Jordy.

I was in luck. She recommended the office of E.C. Delgado. When I called the office, I knew there was no way I would be able to get her in any sooner than Monday, but figured it was worth a shot.

A man with a deep and Hispanic voice answered.

"Thank goodness it's Friday! This is Eleazar, how can I help you?" he answered joyfully.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I was actually calling about my daughter; we were referred to you by our Doctor, Dr. Frust. I think my daughter might need someone to help teach her to cope with what she's been through."

"Ah, and how old is your princess Mr. Whitlock?"

"Jordan will be six on September twelfth," I informed him.

_Holy shit that's in two weeks!_

Eleazar laughed, "Well then, seems you have a party you should be planning."

I laughed as well, "Looks that way don't it?"

I spoke with Eleazar a little longer and found out we could actually get Jordy into his office tomorrow morning. He agreed with Alice's thoughts about her needing someone to help her talk out her fears and worries, as well as to learn that what had happened was in no way shape or form her fault.

"My wife Carmen and I work together with the children," he explained. "We find that some children are more receptive to both of us, or prefer one to the other. When you come into the office tomorrow though, we'll let Jordan decide whom she would like to spend time with, and the other will explain our technique."

"Thank you for agreeing to see her on such short notice."

"No worries at all Mr. Whitlock. I know with the band, you and your wife must be very busy. We tend to keep Saturday hours for our clients who need the outmost privacy in these matters."

After a few more minutes, we said our goodbyes and I felt relieved that I managed to check that off the list.

The next big thing was Jordy's birthday party. How in the fuck did I forget that? I needed to think of something quick. The kid in me, and well honestly Emmett as well, suggested Chuck E. Cheese. But I knew the smell of the pizzas would make Alice's time there miserable. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to scare her with all the screaming kids.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was dialing the Cullen's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme, it's Jasper"

"Ah, my favorite son in law," I could hear the smile in her voice. "How are you?"

I laughed, "I'm doing good, just getting some errands done before the girls get back. How are you and Carlisle?"

"We are good, just got back from a trip to Florida." Why on earth anyone would want to be near the gulf coast or the peninsula during hurricane season was beyond me.

"Do you by any chance have any plans for the twelfth?" I asked, praying they didn't.

"Nope we don't."

"Great! Well you do now, that is if I can figure out where I'm gonna throw a birthday party." I realized that I sounded a bit demanding, and quickly added, "I mean, if ya'll want to be there of course."

_Shit!_

"A birthday party for little Ms. Jordan I take it?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered sheepishly.

"Did you say if you can figure out where?" She asked. It almost seemed as if she had an answer to my current problem.

"Yes ma'am. I was thinking something kid friendly, since she doesn't have many friends here yet. But I know most kid friendly places are either over-crowded, or serve greasy food, or even both. And I don't think Alice would appreciate being uncomfortable at Jordy's party."

"Yeah, well there is certainly one kid friendly place you haven't thought of."

_There was?_

"I'm sorry?"

"Well as far as I know my house is pretty kid friendly." She teased.

I smacked my forehead. How did I not even think to see if Esme would do it? I knew how much she and Carlisle both love Jordy.

_Cause you're not used to being a dad._

"Oh Esme, I think I love you more than I did before. Are you sure you'd be okay with that? I mean, it'll be the usual cast of characters, and well, you know how Emmett can get."

She laughed, no doubt remembering the Fourth of July picnic we had. "Don't worry we'll set up a nice tent in the backyard, and of course I am fine with it"

"Thank you Esme, you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll enlist some of the guys to help set up and clean up." After all it made sense, since this was my daughter's birthday.

"What about food dear?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice again.

"Uh..." I started to laugh nervously. "I don't know… I mean obviously we need a cake right?" I never thought about it. I knew Jordy wasn't a picky eater, but with Ali; some things weren't not pleasant to her at the moment.

She laughed again, "Yes... would you like Mary and I to call a few people and take care of the menu?"

"Yes please." I am seriously out of my element.

"Alright, do you have a theme in mind?"

"Uh... Well, I was thinking Cinderella... 'Cause she's really into the princess thing at the moment." I smiled, remembering her excitement over the night gown Alice had chosen for her.

"Okay. Alright so, I was thinking a blue and pink theme. I need you to pick some things up in your own time, you got a pen and paper handy?"

I jumped up from the couch, to get the pad of paper from next to the phone base and a pen. I leaned against the breakfast bar ready to take notes. "Yes ma'am."

"Pick up some Cinderella paper plates and cups. Pink and blue forks and spoons, blue balloons and princess crowns for every guest," I bit back the laugh at the thought of Ed or Emmett wearing a crown.

"You can pick those up at a party supply store, get the balloons for the day of and have them filled with helium, and I think Mary and I can handle the rest."

I quickly finished writing down the information she gave me. "Yes ma'am. Should I get a special crown for Jordy?"

"Yes and a princess dress."

I smiled, thinking that I might be able to surprise Jordy with a party after all. "Will do, thank you Esme, I really do appreciate it."

"No problem," she said and I could hear her smile.

"Well, I better get on this list… less than two weeks ya know." I teased.

She laughed, telling me to take care and to call her if I needed help with anything. I promised her I would and that I'd have Ali call her when she got home so they could finish planning.

The girls started heading back shortly after I had the simple white desk set up. Alice had managed to stall Jordy long enough for me to get the video chat synced up and her friend standing by. Everything worked out splendidly and I was glad Jordy loved being able to see her friend.

After an hour of chatting, Maya had to go, and it was time for dinner. Alice had a craving for Chipotle chicken burritos so I went to get food, while she got Jordy in a bath.

Alice was definitely born to be a mother.

Just as I arrived to the restaurant, I received a text from Alice telling me she already called in our orders to make the trip easier. I was tempted to text her back asking which she wanted more; me or the burrito, but decided against doing so.

After dinner Alice and Jordy went to read and I decided to call Bella to fill her in on the birthday party plans, it was actually planned for the day before her own birthday. After apologizing and offering to take her to brunch the following morning to celebrate, she convinced me I had nothing to worry about.

After looking over the list of things Esme said I needed, I decided to do some research on getting something Jordy could play with since her party would be primarily adults. I stretched my legs out on the bed, trying to remember what the appeal to places like Chuck E Cheese was. Games, tickets, _ball houses_!

Deciding a Bounce House might be a better, if not, safer choice; after imagining the damage Emmett could inflict with a ball house. I quickly found a place in town that rented out the equipment needed and sent an inquiry.

I checked on the girls and was stunned momentarily by what I saw, both girls were lying in bed and Jordy had her head on Alice's shoulder, sound asleep. Alice held the book in one hand as her other hand ghosted over her baby bump. Alice looked totally at peace with where she was.

------------  
"Stop fidgeting Jazz," Alice said calmly as she reached for my hand. "We're here for Jordy remember?"

"I know. I just don't want them to think I'm a bad Dad or something."

"Impossible." She said softly before the door of the office opened and we were greeted by a gentleman with black hair and kind eyes.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock! So good to finally meet you both, I'm Eleazar Delgado." He shook both our hands before sitting behind his desk. "I had a chance to meet your daughter before I came in and she is a delightful child, she seems very comfortable with my wife, which is good to see. The last thing we want is to make her uncomfortable."

Alice and I were both silent, not really sure what to say. I gripped her hand a little tighter, whether it was for nerves or what I couldn't tell you.

"What my wife and I try to do in our practice is show kids different outlets they can use to express their emotions towards something. For some kids coloring works, while for others writing poetry is their best outlet. We also offer them an ear that will listen, since some kids are afraid to talk to their parents about some things for fear they will be regarded as a silly child; or even anger or upset their parent." He explained.

"Now I don't mean to be rude, but is it safe to assume Jordan is a step child in this family?"

I looked over at Alice and she chewed her lip. "Um, well Jordy's my daughter from another relationship. So I guess…"

Eleazar nodded and smiled, "No worries Mr. Whitlock. I only ask because there may be issues where she may feel afraid to talk about her mother when Mrs. Whitlock is around. Children are very perceptive to the emotions of people around them. And from what I've seen of your little girl, her perception is keener than most."

"When she does begin to open up about her mother, how should we approach that?" Alice asked quietly.

Eleazar smiled at her. "I'm glad you asked. The reason why my wife and I have a 'tag team' approach to this, is not only to help the child learn to deal with his or her emotions and how to express them in a healthy manner, but to help teach the parents how to recognize when the child needs to talk and not force the child into it."

"And to answer your question Mrs. Whitlock, let Jordan approach the subject. I can see in your eyes you have an extraordinary love for Jordan and I'm sure she sees and feels the same about you. But by allowing her to approach the subject with you; she sets the tone of the conversation. Judging from my brief meeting with Jordan, she doesn't seem like she would want to hurt you. All I can truly say is to be open with her. I know that a parent's first instinct is to protect or coddle the child, but that will not help them grow."

He paused before he broached the next issue.

"From what I've seen from the court documents that Mr. Whitlock gave us, there is some trauma to Jordan's psyche; especially in terms of family. I want to say this now. Neither Carmen nor I are here to judge you. You guys have taken the biggest and the best step you could for Jordan, you are helping her."

He asked us a few more questions about our marriage and what we've done to include Jordy in our lives, to see if we've done everything we could to reinforce for her that we are a family unit. Alice happily told Eleazar about their girl time trips where they go to the movies or shopping, and also told him how Jordy helps with some household chores.

Once our meeting with Eleazar was over, Alice and I went into the 'family room' to wait for Jordy.

"So um, I think I need your help for Jordy's birthday."

She raised her eyebrow and gave me a small smile. "How so?"

"Well… Your mom, as I'm sure you know, has agreed to have the party at her house. And well I was thinking, since Jordy gets to wear a princess dress and all... what if we surprise her? I dunno, like while me and they guys are setting up, you and the girls can take her to do grown-up girly stuff." I shrugged.

She smiled wider, "Like get her hair and nails done?"

I nodded, "If you want."

She grinned at me before giving me a kiss."That sounds like a great idea."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay..." I felt my eyebrows furrow as I mentally went over my list of stuff to do. "I just hope I can pull this off..."

Alice cupped my cheek in her hand as she gently rubbed her thumb along my cheekbone. "I think you'll do fine." She gave me an encouraging smile. I hope she's right.

---------

"Jesus Christ! Can't you two wait until Jordy gets a chance to play in there first?" I yelled over to Seth and Emmett, who had been trying to play in the Disney Princess bounce house since it was set up over an hour ago.

"What? Dude, we're just ensuring the safety aspects." Emmett tried to defend. I shook my head as I tied the last balloon to the patio railing. Ed chuckled to my right as he and his dad set grill up.

"Besides, we're gonna play in it later cause, well I think Kelci and I are the only ones close enough to Jordan's age." Seth added as he plopped down on the grass next to Kelci.

She rolled her eyes and handed him some bags, "Candy goes in here, not your mouth." I laughed at her commanding him like a puppy. I was happy to see them happy though.

Esme joined us, announcing the arrival of the girls. Bella, Esme, Rose and Alice all took Jordy out for breakfast and a 'big girl's day of pampering'. She was so excited she barely slept the night before.

Esme put her hand on my back and taking the crown I was wrestling out of its package from me. "She's requesting an audience with her king." She smiled warmly at me as I nodded and headed towards the house. I reached the house just as Bella was opening the door for Amber and her family.

"Great! You made it!" I called out to Amber and gave her a hug.

"Of course I did," she scoffed and introduced me to her husband and two kids. I was glad Bella invited them. Even though Amber's kids were a bit older than Jordy, I knew it would be more fun for her to have someone other than just her uncle's to play with.

I climbed up the stairs as Rose was leaving Alice's room. She smiled and hugged me.

"You did good Jazz." She whispered before pulling away.

"Are you crying Rose?" I asked as I looked at her face.

She groaned and wiped her face, "Well, this is the first birthday we've been able to be a part of and she's grown up so much." I nodded. "Was Emmett any trouble?" she asked changing the subject.

I laughed and shook my head, "No more than usual. I'm sure he missed you." She nodded and headed down the stairs.

I knocked on the door and heard Jordy asking who was there.

"It's Daddy."

"Come in." I entered the room just in time to see Jordy standing in front of the full length mirror as Alice placed the jeweled tiara on her head. I smiled as I watched her face light up as the last piece was added to make her truly look like a princess.

She turned and smiled, "How do I look Daddy?" She pirouetted around so I could take in the full look. Alice had picked up the silver ballet flats that went with the blue gown. Jordy's naturally curly hair was brushed out in soft waves, while the sides were twisted and pinned in the back.

"You look beautiful your highness," I grinned and bowed to her. She laughed and ran over to hug me.

"Daddy, you're the king you don't need to bow." She giggled. I got a chance to look at her face and saw that Alice had put something shimmery around her eyes and gave her lip gloss.

"Well I bow before beauty princess." I told her causing her to grin.

"Oh, lookie Daddy!" She squealed, kicking off her shoes and showing me her pink toe nails. "They match my fingers!"

"That they do." I looked over at Alice who was sitting on the bed smiling at us. I looked back at Jordy before squatting down. "Did you have a good time with the girls?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir, we got ped-a-curls and everything!" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Pedicures." Alice corrected softly.

"Yeah, and they had these chairs that danced when you sat in them. And Nana Esme made a funny noise and made Auntie Rosie laugh really hard." She explained. I looked at Alice and she shook her head.

"Well princess, don't you want to show your uncle's and papa your new look?" She nodded and chewed on her lip some. "What's a matter baby girl?"

She smiled. "Nothing Daddy," she said softly as she took my hand.

I picked her up and placed her on my hip. "Jordan, what's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Alice came over and rubbed her back softly, placing her other hand on my arm. "Why are you scared sweetie?"

Jordy wrinkled her nose before turning to look at Alice. "What if I'm not a good sissy? I mean you're a good sissy to Uncle Eddie, and Auntie Rosie is a good sissy to Daddy and Auntie Bella."

I carried Jordan to Alice's bed and sat down. "You're gonna be a great sister you know why?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no'. "Well, the way I see it, you're already a big sister; you take great care of your baby brother or sister because you read to it and you tell it goodnight. And every morning when you give Alice a hug you kiss your little brother or sister. Even though the baby's not here yet princess, you show it love every single day."

"And," Alice added gently wiping Jordy's tears away, "showing that you love your sibling and that you will protect them is what makes a great sister. I would know." She winked at Jordy making her giggle.

I kissed Jordy's forehead. "Are you ready to go see the family now princess?" She nodded in response and held on tight as I stood up.

The party went well. Jordy got along with both of Amber's kids as well as Sam's daughter Violet. At one point I had to get Emmett and Seth out of the bounce house because I was afraid they were gonna hurt someone.

Ed took every chance he could to tease me about Jordy's apparent crush on Taylor, Amber's son. Taylor was definitely a charmer. When he was first introduced to Jordy he bowed and kissed her hand as she curtsied, making all the women 'aww' at the sight. He would get her punch and help her up and down the stairs.

"Wasn't this supposed to start ten years from now?" I muttered before taking a drink of my beer.

Carlisle laughed and shook his head as the other fathers in the group laughed as well. I looked over to where Alice was sitting on the grass with Rose, Kelci, Emmett, Seth and the kids. They were playing an odd version of "Duck, duck, goose." Jordan was sitting in Alice's lap clapping as Emmett chased Taylor on his knees.

_There's nothing like family_, I thought as I helped Esme get the cake.

--------

Thankfully, Esme and Carlisle agreed to keep Jordy until Monday, allowing some alone time for Alice and I before we were expected to do the wrap up shows of the tour. Luckily, the shows were all close to home, so we didn't have to worry about getting Jordy accustomed to anything.

When we got back to the condo, Alice made a bee line for the bathroom. At first I figured she just really had to pee, that was until I heard the shower running. I pouted as I realized what she was doing.

I finished bringing in Jordy's gifts, kid made out like a bandit; and took Coco out for a walk. When I finished with that I went into the bedroom where Alice was stretched out on the bed reading.

I sat down on the bed and started taking off my shoes. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice smiling at me.

"Hi!" She chirped excitedly at me.

I gave her a nod and a smile, "Howdy."

She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched me stand and face her. "What are you doing?"

I pulled my shirt off over my head smirking. "Undressing... what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you...."

"Waiting for me?"

She grabbed the remote for the iHome off the night stand and turned it on as she stood on the bed. She swayed her hips to the music as she started to play with the hem of her over sized night shirt. Hell it was my shirt, and goddamn I'd be a fool to say that shit wasn't sexy.

I smirked at her as I kicked off my jeans and sat against the headboard of the bed. "So, I get a show tonight?" I teased.

She smiled again biting her lip, "A bit of a lap dance." She informed me.

I licked my bottom lip, "A lap dance huh? Well... the smallest I got in my wallet is a twenty."

She licked her lips, slow and seductively, pulling her shirt up some more allowing me just a peek at the ends of black ribbons, which no doubt went to her panties. "Well, what if I don't want what's in your wallet?"

_Oh, someone's being sassy_.

"Hmm," I teased pretending to think over her offer. "Well, I don't have much to offer ma'am."

She stood over me and smirked as she raised her eyebrow. "I think you have plenty..." she trailed off as she noticeably ran her eyes down my body.

I laughed a bit. "And what is it you want Mrs. Whitlock?"

Alice kneeled so she was straddling my knees. She gave me a wicked grin as she slowly stroked my through my boxes, then pulled away. She moved forward so she was now in my lap and pulled the shirt off showing me her sheer lingerie that was tied onto her with black satin strings. She put her hands on my shoulders as she continued to sway her hips to the music. "What do you think I want?"

I took my time to look her up and down, biting my lip as I took in the sight before me. "Jesus baby, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked while grinning at her.

She smirked as she played with the string that held her full breasts in the bra. "Well, I figured you deserved a little present too..." she said seductively.

"Oh really, have I been a good boy today?"

"Oh yes, and I have been saving these for just this occasion."

I ran my hands up her thighs to her hips, stopping to grab them. Gently I tossed her on the bed so her head was resting at the foot of the bed, as I pulled myself over her. "Well then," I started as I began to kiss the crook of her neck. "I should unwrap my present now..." I suggested as ran my hand along the underside of her breasts.

"Hmm," she teased as she thought it over. "I guess you've been a good enough boy." She said as she ran her hands along my chest, gently scraping her nails along it.

I looked at her and grinned. "Shut up and kiss me woman," I demanded causing her to grin back at me before she fisted my hair in her hands and pulled me to her lips.

-------------

This past week was a busy week for us not only as a family, trying to get Jordy into her new school, but as a band as well, since our tour was wrapping up.

Carol, our costume designer, was a God send about now. She worked hard to make outfits that looked sexy as fuck on Alice, but still managed to hide the fact that she was nearly four months along. Granted it was a small baby bump, but we wanted to be safe, because we were not ready to let the press know yet.

We were currently doing the final sound checks for our sold out show of over fifteen thousand seats. The original plan was to have the stage set up in what was known as 'in the round', meaning a circular stage that would rotate slowly so they could fit more into the arena. But, with Alice being in a 'delicate' state, we nixed that idea and went with a traditional set-up.

The sound techs had something poppy blasting through the sound systems as they tested the bass levels. Jordan and Alice where across the stage dancing around to the music and mimicking each other's movements, in general, just having a ball.

I heard Seth greet Bella before I saw her, but when she approached the girls and picked up Jordy and giving her a kiss before handing her off to Seth; I knew something was up.

Bella said something to Alice that made her place her hand on her stomach in a protective manner. I jumped up from my spot on the percussion platform to make my way over to them but froze when Alice's hand flew up signaling me to stay there.

After a few moments, both girls came over to me. Alice put her hands on my chest and pushed me to sit down before she sat in my lap.

_If Alice feels the need to have me sitting and holding her, this can't be good._

I watched as Bella took a deep breath. "Jazz, remain calm okay? We don't need Jordan seeing you upset." She said before opening the magazine in her hand. "As you know, Billy gets these things on his desk every morning, to keep an eye out for unwanted press."

I nodded willing her to get to the point.

"Amber and I were called into an emergency meeting because one rag in particular had a feature story about not only you and Alice, but Jordan as well."

"We knew it was bound to happen Bells, hell they swarmed the private school the other day after getting wind of me being there."

Bella nodded, "It's not just that Jazz, we expected pictures to surface yes. What we didn't anticipate was this." She passed the magazine over to me.

I scanned it briefly, first glancing over the pictures of the three of us shopping for school things, a picture of her on the play ground at school; as well as pictures of Alice walking her up to the front of the school and me picking her up.

Then I scanned the article. The usual bullshit about me keeping my child hidden from Alice until after the wedding, blah, blah, blah.

But the thing that stood out made my ears ring. I knew Alice had gotten to the same part because I heard her gasp.

"_Well, all I have to say is I feel sorry for Alice." Says Maria Salas, 24, mother of Jordan Whitlock. "He was never there for me while I carried our child. Only helped out financially when it was convenient for him. And to think he loved me. That poor Alice may think he's the pick of the litter, but I know him. The Vegas wedding wasn't a spur of the moment romantic thing to do. It was his way to weasel in as he gets her pregnant so he can leave her too."_

"How the hell can they publish this garbage?" I growled out. Alice reached her hand around my neck, gently brushing her fingers through my hair.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked softly.

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. I smirked at that, I couldn't help it. It was cute to see her take up Ed's traits. "Well, Billy called us this morning for damage control. And we were bouncing idea's around and," she looked at us. "What if, we get a big celebrity magazine to come in and 'spend the day with the Whitlock's'? Like the Garth-Facinelli family."

Alice nodded her head and I chewed on my lip, thinking this over.

"I think it would be a good idea, because then you can allow them to see what you guys are like as a family on a normal day. You could also announce the pregnancy that way."

I put my chin on Alice's shoulder. "It's up to you baby." I told her softly.

"And look at it this way Jazz," Bella looked over in the direction of Seth and Maggie who were keeping Jordy occupied, before looking at us. "It would be a way to wash this Maria shit away. Set the record straight."

"I hear ya Bells, but it's up to my wife not me. She's the one who's pregnant so she speaks for two."

Alice laughed. "You're such an ass kisser."

"What!? You wear the pants not me." I defended making Bella snort.

"We'll do it." Alice said looking at me. I smiled and nodded my agreement.

-----

We decided to have the guy from People Magazine come out in mid October. It allowed for the three of us to adjust more into a routine as well it give Alice and the baby more time to adjust to its development.

Jordy was home on the Monday when People sent over their writer, Chris. He arrived at the Condo with a camera man and one stylist which made me raise an eyebrow at the whole process. But he was kind and didn't seem intrusive as he spoke to us about things ranging from how we met to plans for the baby shower.

We took a few pictures, family life stuff like the two of us doing homework with Jordy, and me and Alice cuddling on the couch. The one I thought was gonna make the best picture was me holding Alice in my arms as my hands rested on the sides of her growing belly. Jordy had her hands on Alice's, which were on mine, as she smiled up at us. I was kissing Alice's neck making her laugh. When Chris showed us what they got with that shot on his lap top; that was definitely my top pick.

We agreed that the picture of Jordy being tickled by the two of us on the couch, would be the best main picture for the article, and Chris wanted to use a picture that Seth shot of us in Vegas for the cover.

Who would have thought that my family would be the main story for People magazine?

That night once I finally got Jordy settled down and into bed, I joined Alice on the couch were she was watching Gilmore Girls. I pulled her feet into my lap and began massaging them.

"Oh, I didn't tell you the latest Whitlock-Hale gossip, did I?" I asked her. She shook her head and turned off the T.V. to look at me. "Well it turns out we aren't the only ones to be givin' Momma a grandbaby in the spring."

Her eyes got wide as she pushed herself up. "Bella's Pregnant?!" she screamed.

I laughed shaking my head, "Nope."

She raised an eyebrow before laughing, "Not Rosalie?"

I nodded, "Yep Rosalie." Which, now that I think about it makes sense. She's been very emotional lately.

Alice gave me a shit eating grin, no doubt loving this new bit of gossip. "No way!!! How is she taking it?" She pulled her shirt up some, tracing patterns onto her belly. "Better yet, how is Em taking the news?"

"She's okay, I think." I shrugged, "Momma's not too sure. Emmett was the one to actually call and tell Momma what was going on."

I watched as her eyebrows knitted together. "That's strange; Rosie's always the one who's all gung ho on babies. Have you talked to her?"

I shook my head. "No, I spoke to Em after I found out. He said she's been on a ginger ale and cracker diet for a while. Apparently the morning sickness is hitting her worse then you. And she's embarrassed, 'cause at least we got married before we found out." I shrugged, "They're getting married in February though, if Rose is feeling up to it."

She grinned at me. "She's just living up to the family tradition." I shook my head laughing. "We should call her; invite her over for dinner or something," she suggested. "Poor thing."

I nodded, agreeing that we should have them over sometime. "Now you two can gossip about how stupid us fathers-to-be are." I teased smirking at her.

She laughed and sat up patting me on the cheek. "We don't gossip about that honey." She explained giving me a cheeky grin.

"Well, some things are better left unknown." I replied before moving so I could kiss her belly then her, without crushing her. "I love you," I said against her face.

She grabbed my face between her hands and peppered it with kisses. "I love you too." She tilted her head and looked me over.

I smiled at her, "What?"

"I am ridiculously horny right now."

"Oh, I think we can handle that." I smirked against her jaw as I started to kiss my way down her neck.

"Oh can you now?" she asked licking her lips.

I nodded standing up and offering my hand. She took it and let me help her off the couch. "I believe we have some laundry to take care," I hinted as I pulled her towards the laundry room. I heard her giggle from behind me as we entered the room, I pulled her in and I turned to lock the door as she threw some clothes into the washing machine and started it up.

She hopped up on top of the machine and grinned. "And I won't even stop you this time."

I playfully growled at her as I went to her, her lips immediately attacking mine as she lifted her hips allowing me to pull her sweat pants off.

"Jesus woman, no panties?"

She giggled as she undid my jeans. "What? It's laundry day," she said innocently. I knew better, I knew my Alice planned for this. She undid my pants, her hand stroking me as she slid my boxers and jeans down my legs with her feet.

"Fuck," I groaned as her thumb rubbed over the tip of my cock. She giggled as I pulled her ass to the edge of the washer.

We didn't need much in the way of foreplay at the moment. We were becoming experts in the art of the quickie, something you learn fast when you have a child who gets up at strange hours of the night.

My hand slid between us, rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moaned resting her head on my shoulder.

"You ready?" I asked her as she nodded slightly.

I positioned myself at her entrance, as she leaned back on her hands bracing herself. I slid into her, both of us moaning at the feel. We began moving together, the vibrations of the washing machine aiding in the sensations. I was almost worried that I was gonna lose it before she did.

Almost.

I put my forehead to hers as she panted, her warm sweet breath fanning over my face, making me lose all coherent thought. I slid my hands under her ass, giving her a firm squeeze before lifting her off the washer. She moaned louder, throwing her arms around me as I slid in to her deeper.

"Jazz… I can't… I'm gonna…" she panted out as her walls tightened around me, her hands tugging at my hair.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I felt myself getting closer. I placed her back onto the washer and shoved her shirt up latching onto her breast as I rolled her hardened peak with my tongue.

She muttered a string of profanities as she came, her walls getting tighter around my cock making me follow shortly behind her.


	30. Three Months

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Twilight... a massive headache and a good deal of stress though... that's ours.

**Robs**: Alright, sorry we didn't respond to reviews this time, RL kicked our butts this week, we'll go back and answer any speciafic questions that won't hurt the end plot though and we wanna let you know we really appreciate the reviews, love and support we get.

**K**: Thank you, love you, enjoy the chapter.

We also wanna thank our awesome Beta AmberStar63, she's awesome and if you haven't checked out her A/J stories [she has a oneshot and a new fic] then you are missing out.

**Playlist suggestion**: Hot – Avril Lavigne, Keeps Getting Better – Christina Aguilera, I Could Not Ask For More – Sara Evans, Jackson – Johnny Cash

* * *

**Three Months**

Haven't people ever heard of 'let a pregnant woman lie'? Also known as, when the grumpy pregnant lady has gone to lay down for a flipping nap, let her fucking rest! Ugh!

I rolled over and answered my Blackberry that was ringing off the hook, pissed that I of course, hadn't had a single call until I finally laid down for my afternoon nap. I looked at the screen to see it was Kelci calling.

"Hello?" I answered rather pathetically.

"Guess what?!" She asked in a rush, she sounded like she was bouncing. I sat up, trying to pretend for her sake that I was energized and happy.

"What?" I hoped that was a cheerful enough tone for her.

"Seth just proposed!" She squealed happily in my ear, I grinned.

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course." I could practically hear her roll her eyes, I laughed.

"Congrats!" I squealed, genuinely happy for them. I listened to her jabber on happily for a few more minutes before cutting in, "Hey Kels, I am so very happy for you and Seth, but can I let you go so I can take a nap?" She agreed, laughing at my pregnancy induced narcolepsy and let me go.

-------

The next two months were a whirlwind of activity, we were constantly on the jet flying to concerts, interviews and then back home only to have to do it all again. Finally we were finished with the U.S. tour, I was exhausted but at least I was reassured that I would get a seven month break before we'd have to go back into the studio.

But today is the day we find out the sex of the baby. I was excited and Jasper seemed anxious, he was sitting on the padded chair in the OBGYN office with me, spinning the center of the ring with his thumb and his leg was bouncing like crazy. I wondered why he was so anxious, the baby was in perfect health according to the sixteen week checkup and the tri-screen and I was in perfect health, despite our busy schedule.

I placed my hand on his leg, hoping to stop the constant bouncing and figure out what was going on with him. "Baby, you ok?"

He nodded, "Yep, just a lot we gotta do."

Still looking at him I tilted my head, "Like what love?"

"We gotta figure out where we're gonna set up the nursery, and then set that up... you know things to be built and what not." He shrugged, looking over at me.

"Yeah," I chewed my lip, "But we're finding out if it's a boy or girl today." I told him happily, "What is the pot up to now?"

His knee stopped bouncing a little as he thought, "Uh, I think eight hundred on a boy and I know Emmett called in another five for a girl so a grand on that... How the hell did we start a sex pool?"

I shook my head remembering the conversation, "Kelci and Em are too competitive."

He laughed at that, "True. You nervous?"

I shook my head, not nervous yet. "Nah, ask me again in 14 weeks, I am terrified of childbirth." I tried to joke lamely and laughed at myself.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me reassuringly, "You'll do great baby."

"I am scared Jazz." I whispered to him, even though the waiting room was nearly empty.

"Why?"

I chewed my lip as I answered, "I'm scared of needing a C-section... and I don't do well with pain... and what if I'm not a good mother?"

"It'll be okay baby, I promise. And I've watched you with Jordy, I know you're gonna be a great mother." He kissed me, a common action when he wanted to thank me. I gave him an unsure smile, things were easy with Jordy, I met her at five, and she knew rules and was overall a good kid. I kissed him once more before pulling away.

"At least I make a cute pregnant lady."

He laughed at that, "Yes, you do."

"Are you nervous Jazz?"

"Scared shitless." He admitted with a small smile.

"Why baby?"

"This is kind of new to me too you know? I mean yeah, I have Jordy, but hell Mar and Momma raised her already... What if I do something stupid?"

"You won't Jazz, and besides I'll be there every step of the way… unless I die in childbirth or something." _Oh God Alice don't think about that! _

"Will you stop, you ain't gonna die." Jasper chided me.

I looked down, embarrassed, "Sorry. I shouldn't have watched Jersey Girl."

He laughed again, "It's okay, but I'm sure you'll be fine baby. So you never told me which do you want? Boy or girl?"

"I don't care either way…" I gave him a shy smile, "I think a boy would be nice... one that looks exactly like you." I admitted as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Looks like me huh?" He asked and I nodded in response. "Alright sounds fair, 'cause I hope it's a girl that looks just like you."

That made me smile a little, "What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"A boy." He admitted, sheepishly.

"So you can teach him to be a gentleman?" I asked him, grinning.

He nodded, "I hope so, amongst other things."

I nudged him with my shoulder, "Like?"

"Baseball, cars... fishing... that kind of stuff."

The thought of it made me grin like an idiot, "Ah ok. And you don't want another daughter that can't date until she's thirty?"

"Yep, that too." He chuckled.

"You really want the girl to look like me? Why?"

He nodded, "Because I think you're beautiful, and I want our little girl to be beautiful just like her momma." He smiled as he kissed me.

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Thanks?" He laughed out.

"My mom is hoping for green eyes by the way." I pressed my forehead to the palm of my hand, "They've already started a pot on that too."

"I know, I put money on green eyes as well."

I wrinkled my nose and smiled at him, "Really?" He nodded. "Why? I mean, look at Jordy, she ended up with the Whitlock family blue-green eyes." It seemed like a dominate trait.

"That's exactly why." He brushed his thumb along my cheek and looked into my eyes lovingly, "It's not just the Whitlock family baby, it me and you."

I moved his hand so it rested on my tummy where the baby was now kicking furiously, "Our little combo."

He grinned, "Exactly."

"Have you thought of names you like baby?"

He chewed his lip as he thought, "Well, if it's a boy I want to use Charlie somewhere in there…" He trailed off as if unsure about the name.

"Yeah I understand, I was thinking of having a J name for the first name... you know, so he fits with Jordy?"

He nodded, "That makes sense."

"What about a girl?"

He shrugged, "Nana Hale's name was Rosemary, but that wouldn't work 'cause there's already a Rose in the family."

"It would be a nod to Rosalie and you know she'd like that." I said with a laugh.

He joined in on the laughter, "Yeah she would. What about you?"

"I like the name Josephine and it's a J name." I said while shrugging.

He smiled, "That's nice."

A woman in blue and pink scrubs came out holding a clipboard, "Alice Whitlock?" She called, looking directly at me. I smiled at her and stood.

I felt Jasper take my hand before he whispered in my ear, "It's time."

I was suddenly extremely excited, "Let's go find out who we're having." I said with a grin.

----

I watched as Regina, the nurse, moved the Doppler around on my bulging abdomen. A black and white picture showed up on the screen, I was constantly looking between the screen and the amazed look on Jasper's face.

"You want to know the sex of the baby?" Regina asked us with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes." I said happily as she moved the device lower. I looked and could see the baby was most definitely a He. "It's a boy." I said in an almost breathless voice. Regina grinned again and nodded before taking the instrument off my belly and wiping the gel off my belly. Jasper's hand instantly came down to touch my belly as he smiled adoringly at me.

"A boy." He said excitedly, grinning like a fool.

I couldn't help but grin back, "Yep."

He leaned down to my belly, "Hey little man." He whispered before placing a kiss there.

"I love you, Jazz." I told him, still grinning at his cuteness and getting slightly choked up as well.

"I love you, Ali." He told me before placing a kiss on my lips. Regina gave us a few pictures of our son before telling us she was going to be completely unprofessional and ask us for our autographs. Of course we obliged and afterwards, we left the appointment on a high.

Now we just need a name.

------

After visiting a few baby stores we came home with boxes of furniture that needed to be put together and a package of baby bedding decorated with guitars, drums, piano keys, music symbols and stars all over it. I fell in love with it and Jasper thought it was 'cool as fuck'. We'd also registered for more baby stuff we needed like Bella wanted us to.

We decided to make the den the baby's room and were currently trying to figure out a first name for our soon to be here, baby boy.

Jasper went to work, putting together the furniture while I made dinner and of course fed little pieces to Coco because she's too cute to say no to. We were also waiting for Edward to bring Jordy home from her day with her Auntie Bella and Uncle Eddie. I put on some Johnny Cash to groove to while we worked on our tasks.

I giggled as I listened to him sing Jackson, I loved the song and apparently so did Jasper.

"We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,

We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.

I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,

Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,

Look out Jackson town."

Jackson… wait, that was Jasper's pseudo last name when we were in California. That's actually a name. I started to walk to the den still listening to Jasper sing.

"Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health.

Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,

Yeah, go to Jackson; go comb your hair!"

I looked at my beautiful husband as he finished putting the crib up and looked over at me. I think what I was thinking was written on my face because suddenly he grinned and we both shouted "That's it!" and hugged each other.

After we finished embracing, Jasper grinned and put his hand on my stomach, "Jackson Charles Whitlock."

------

At the end of January, my Mom and Bella put together a baby shower for me, which is what brought me back to my old home, the condo I shared with Edward. It was in the middle of a crazy snowstorm, I wearing a very fashionable grey angora cowl neck sweater and ballet flats and I dressed Jordy to look like my mini-me, we got a laugh from Jasper as we left this morning.

The guys had taken Jasper out to do something manly while we were having our baby shower and I saw it as a good thing, he needed to bond with the guys. I walked into a wonderfully decorated living room; it was totally decked in blue, white and chocolate brown decorations for the baby shower. Bella and my mom came out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Hello Mary, are you feeling okay?" My mom asked me her eyes twinkling with happiness, before she knelt down to give Jordy a warm hug.

Bella hugged me, "We got a special chair for you." She told me with a teary smile, pointing to a beautiful old rocking chair.

I smiled at the meaning, "Aw thank you Bella!"

"Yeah, well what are sisters for right?" She told me shrugging.

I hugged her as my ever present tears threatened to surface, "Stop it, you'll make me cry."

She laughed, "Sorry, do you want some punch or something?"

I nodded in response to her question, "That would be great. This place looks fabulous!"

"Thanks, although it's mainly Esme's doing." She grinned at my mom before she took Jordy's hand and started to lead her into the kitchen, "We'll be back, gonna go get the new momma some punch."

I grinned at Bella and Jordy as I took a seat in the rocker she showed me, "Okay." I rocked gently as I watched my mom pick up these tissue paper balls and hang them from the ceiling.

Bella came back after a few brief minutes with a clear glass filled with blue liquid, I smiled at the thought my mom and she had put into it. "So everyone should be here soon, there's a few more things I need to do in the kitchen but holler if you need something okay?" She informed me, smiling.

"Thanks Bella." I told her as I took a sip and enjoyed the fruity taste.

"I'll help you dear." My mom told Bella, following after her.

----

The baby shower was a blast, my mom and Bella pulled it off without a hitch. The food was delicious and the games were great, fun to watch as well. My favorite was watching everyone try to change the clothes on a baby doll while blindfolded. They also played a game that was supposed to be feeding a baby, but you had tissue boxes and cotton balls, it was hilarious to watch the ladies try to get rid of their bag before anyone else with these little spoons Bella handed out.

Another funny game was a version of musical chairs, only with prizes. The ladies were being so funny about these little gifts and were tossing them around like they were hot potatoes and making me laugh. Then they played a few games like word unscramble which I tried as well and some of the things boggled my mind. Bella had planned more games, but we were just such a chatty bunch it was making it difficult to stay in the time constraints.

The cake Esme made was fantastic and was beautifully decorated with Jackson's name at the base. It made me smile, then everyone gathered round to watch me open gifts. I think, 'hands down' one of the best gifts came from Sam and Emily, who got me five large packages if diapers, diaper wipes, four different bedtime stories, that I told Jordy she could read to the baby, and baby wash, lotion, diaper rash cream and a few other small baby care items.

My mom got us a rocking horse with a pretty blue box tucked neatly in between the legs filled with a few outfits and a stuffed rocking horse toy. Momma Whitlock got us a gift basket that was 'It's a boy!' themed and it even included a really cute picture frame. Bella got us a cowboy themed gift basket, bought a special plate that had Jackson's name on it and a cute little cowboy outfit. Rosalie passed over her gifts telling me that Emmett had helped pick them out as well, I'd bet my money that he picked out the baby gown that read, 'I look like the milkman' and the Johnny Cash in Folsom prison onesie. She also gave us another gift basket with two blue teddy bears and blue outfits. Jordy had given me her gifts in a small blue checkered bag and after I told her she didn't need to get anything I almost cried when I saw the cute pacifier , onesies and teddy bear that all said 'little brother' on them.

Amber gave me her gifts after that, she got the baby a little leather jacket, little cowboy boots, a set of cowboy themed closet dividers, and three really cool looking onesies, two were rocker themed, the last one said 'If you think I'm cute you should see my Daddy', making everyone ask her if she was hitting on Jasper and me to laugh. Carol, our costume designer, got the baby a couple of really cool looking musical toys, telling us we needed to keep our family musical. Heidi, our hairstylist and makeup artist, got me a set with a chocolate brown and blue blanket, bib and burp cloth all made out of this super soft fabric with dots. She informed me that she was told it was in style for babies and that made us all laugh.

Leah, and as she informed me, Jake had gotten me a coupon book with 'mom coupons', a cute pacifier that said mute button and a onesie that said 'Mommy needs a latte'. Her mom Sue, who owned the bar where Jasper and I met again, got us a farm animal gift set saying every cowboy needs animals, complete with cute little chicken booties and a cow hat. Angela, a girl who I was friends with from school, remembered what I had said about Jasper being a cowboy and got us a set of socks that looked like cowboy boots, while another school friend, Anna got me what they call a diaper clutch, it held two diapers, diaper wipes and folded out to be a changing pad, I thought it was pretty cool.

Bella handed me a package that looked like it was all for me, she informed me it was a pampering set from my dear husband. That brought a smile to my face as I opened the last of my gifts. Kelci and Seth got us a radio flyer ride on rocket ship gift set. It came with a little teddy bear and a blanket and outfit, Kelci told me Seth picked it out and I figured it was because Seth wanted to ride on the rocket ship and made everyone burst into laughter once again. Maggie was last and completely wowed me with a really great, state of the art stroller that had all kinds of attachments and interchangeable pieces, a pacifier with blue crystals on it, as well as a silver rattle with blue crystals on either end, a set of baby nail clippers that had white crystals decorating it and two onesies from a company called Aristobrats. Overall very cool and as Bella termed it, rock star offspring like gifts.

After opening gifts and having Bella fill everything out so I could send thank you notes and birth announcements later, Bella and my mom handed out these cute candle shower favors. Then everyone left and I helped Bella and my mom clean up.

-------

A few weeks later on Valentine's Day, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Jordy and I found ourselves on the back deck of what used to be Jasper's house, but was now Rosalie and Emmett's place. Emmett's dad, a former marine by the name of Damien, was in attendance as well as Momma and a few other family members.

The ceremony was simple, but beautiful. Rosalie, of course, looked gorgeous and elegant in her lightweight gown that flowed around her and her belly gracefully. They had traditional vows and Emmett, yes the enormous teddy bear, got choked up. When Rose threw the bouquet her aim must've been off because it smacked Edward in the head and made everyone laugh when he stared at the bouquet in his hand, dumbfounded.

We also found out that night that Rose and Em are expecting a little girl. They plan on naming her Emma Grace, a nod to her daddy. We all chuckled as Momma informed him that he'd probably never have a son.

"Why?" He demanded to know.

"Just because I think you would be a good daddy for a little girl." She responded, looking at him with a smirk over her mug of hot chocolate.

Everyone agreed with her and Emmett made a bet with Edward and Jasper. A bet the rest of us just shook our heads and laughed at.

------

The end of February was the Grammy's and since we were up for eight awards, including album of the year, we were all excited to go.

Unfortunately, I was also extremely nervous. We booked into a hotel nearby and Maggie and I had the assistance of Carol and Heidi to get ready for the event. Maggie was wearing a gown we dubbed the mermaid gown, in a beautiful off white color, while I was to wear a maternity gown that was in everyone's opinion goddess-like, in the same shade. The boys were going to wear black suits and shirts with off white ties to match our dresses.

Kelci wore a nice black cocktail dress and Ben was looking sharp in his three piece suit. Seth and Maggie were happy they could bring dates, but Kelci seemed apprehensive about the press finding out about her and Seth's relationship. She was deathly afraid of them following them around like they followed me and Jazz or even Maggie and Ben. I knew it was a pretty good possibility, but I told her to try and just ignore it. That seemed to appease her, but she looked as nervous as I felt.

When we arrived on the red carpet it was insanity, I stayed on Jasper's arm and we all stayed as a group. We got interviewed together and photographed together. After about an hour of walking down the red carpet, giving various interviews and taking pictures we were finally seated and trust me when I say my feet loved it.

Being pregnant in heels sucks.

I can honestly say none of us expected to win any awards that night, much less the six we did win. Our speeches got funnier as the night wore on and Seth was literally bouncing each time our name was called. After winning Best Rock Album, Best Rock Song, Best New Artist, Song of the Year for Spin, Album and Record of the Year all of us were pretty pumped.

We stayed to party a little bit afterwards but Jasper and I excused ourselves early. It's hard to party into the wee hours when you're pregnant, and we were also fairly certain our families wanted to congratulate us too.

When we arrived at home Edward, Bella and Emmett all congratulated us and joked about how Rosalie and Jordan wanted to stay up and wait, but tuckered themselves out and were now sleeping on the couch. We talked with them for about an hour before Bella suggested they leave so we could get our sleep. Emmett ended up having to carry Rosalie out.

I went to wash my makeup off and get ready for bed as Jasper took Jordy to her own room and tucked her in. After putting Robin Hood in the DVD player and settling myself into the bed I waited for my husband. He walked in a few seconds after the movie started, unbuttoning his sleeves, "So Jordy said she's proud of us... well it was more she said, puffy clouds and something about gold." He informed me, smiling.

I laughed, "Really now?"

"Yep and did I tell you that you looked absolutely beautiful today?"

"No." I beamed at him.

"Well you did, but I like you better like that." He nodded his head a little in my direction and smirked.

"Like what?" I asked, biting back a grin.

He tugged on his tie, pulling it off and then tossed it on top of our dresser. "You know, all comfy and in our bed."

I wiggled a little more to get comfortable in the fluffy bed, "It's a comfy bed with good memories."

"Oh really? Good memories you say? Like what?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Sleeping…" I teased back while grinning.

He turned his back to go over to the dresser, "Well yeah, I guess sleeping is good." He shrugged.

"And cuddling…" I added.

I watched as he pulled the tail of his shirt out of his trousers, "Yeah, cuddling is nice."

I pushed myself a little more under the covers, "Watching movies…"

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the dry cleaning bag near the bathroom, "Yeah, good movies were watched while cuddling in that bed."

"And, of course, there's the reason for why I am in the condition I am in." I finished, smirking.

He turned around to face me, shirtless and sexy as fuck. "Yeah, lots of kissing." He teased, smirking.

"And well fucking."

"Yep, lots of that." He agreed, sitting on the bed calmly to take off his shoes. I think I am losing my touch. "Promise me I never have to wear a suit again please."

That made me laugh, "I prefer you naked... but I can't promise anything baby."

He lay back on the bed so his head was resting on my legs, "So what's it feel like to be a Grammy winner?"

"Strange, exhilarating... You?" And now I am horny. I added in my thoughts.

"Umm, like I'm dreaming." He laughed.

"It's not a dream baby." I said gently, smiling.

"Good, 'cause otherwise I wouldn't want to wake up."

"Neither would I."

He looked up at me, his gorgeous eyes turning green, "You tired?" He asked with a smirk. I fist pumped in my head, excited that I might actually be getting some tonight.

"Not really, why?"

He shrugged, "No reason." Jackass! He got up and took off his pants.

I scowled at his back and rolled over to my side, "Fine, then I guess I am."

I felt the bed shift as he climbed into bed next to me, "Are you pouting?"

I scowled a little more at his face, "Maybe."

"Aw," He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me closer to him, "And why's that?"

"'Cause you are a big fucking tease."

"And how am I being a tease?" He asked before he ran his lips up my neck and then began kissing and nibbling back down my neck, making me moan and rub my thighs together.

"You asked if I was tired and smirked...then you just didn't do anything."

"I have every intention of doing 'something'; I just needed to remove my pants." He told me between kisses.

"And what do you intend on doing?"

"Well, I was hoping to make love to my wife…" He tailed off, running his nose back up my neck, making me giggle.

"And what's stopping you?"

"You." He smiled against my neck. Wait. What?

"I'm not stopping you." I told him, confused.

He moved to look at me, "You haven't kissed me yet." He told me before he pouted. What a fucking nerd. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and made him look me in the eye.

"It's hard to kiss you when you're sucking on my neck." I informed him before I kissed him gently and slowly, savoring the feel of his lips on mine.

When we pulled away he smiled at me, "I can't help it. You always taste too damn good." Then he kissed me passionately, hungrily, and I hoped he would never stop.


	31. It's Time!

**Disclaimer**: Surely after 30 chapters, you know that **neither K or Robs are Stephenie Meyer** therefore **we don't own** sh**it**. BUT we would like to say that we are the proud owners of the 3rd place story in The Sparkle Awards!

**K**: So while reading this PLEASE keep in mind that I am; A - NOT a dood, and B – don't know shit about labor and such (especially since my bff had a scheduled C-section lol). A special shot out to the wonderful Eddiescherry (Of Twigasm and ific fame) who was the only person I deemed worthy of being the Whitlock's Nurse ;) Love ya Moi!

**Robs**: Sorry we didn't do review responses, know that we do appreciate every single one we get! We've just gotten really busy as of late and are trying to finish things up and still do our RL responsibilities. But we love you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed -Frust-sheep, dreamsaway, shopiholicpixie, VoldieBeth, TwilightBellaLee17, Ginaaaa, xXxlizardxXx, gjmb2000, contygoldbarg, SJCullen, shelbron, xxcaityxx, Calikisses, TabithaAbraham, JessScript24, MaleficentKnits, deltagirl74, kismit1496, angels04, Lalikitita, Makkitotosimew, Chellie09, mirul, Circus of the Damed, JaspersBrand, iciri-piciri, RandomnessAndAlii and musicalSara.

Special thanks to Amberstar63- you are fuckawesome and you better be having fun on you business trip lady!

**Suggested playlist**: Could not ask for more – Edwin McCain; My Front Porch looking in – LoneStar; Mr. Mom – LoneStar

* * *

**It's Time!**

Shortly after the Grammy's, it was time to see Dr. Frust again. Once she examined Alice she suggested we try having sex to induce labor. Alice of course giggled and I had to look away. Something about the doctor telling us it helps was… bizarre. Not to mention we _were_ still having sex.

The doctor wanted us back on the fourth to see if there were any changes and to possibly induce labor. I was more concerned for my wife at this point, I knew she was uncomfortable and in pain, even if she wouldn't tell me.

I will say that I was extremely grateful that Alice took the quiet approach as opposed to my sister's full on attacks towards Emmett. He took them like a champ though, ducking his head and saying 'yes dear' when needed.

The fact that Jackson would soon be here had Jordy brimming with excitement and she was a sight to see as she helped me with chores around the house so Alice could relax, stopping often to tell Jackson, "It's not nice to hurt mommy."

When we arrived at the doctor's office, they had Alice sit in a lazy boy and then hooked her up to a machine. I raised my eyebrow in question but said nothing. The Nurse caught my look and laughed.

"That's right you weren't able to come to the last NST we did," she smiled as she handed some sort of clicker thing to Alice.

"Yeah, no… our daughter is adjusting to her new school and they wanted to talk to me."

The nurse nodded, "Alice told me you were being a good dad. Basically what we're doing is a Non Stress Test. It's to monitor the heart rate of Jackson while he's un-stimulated. The idea is, every time he moves or kicks, Alice marks it by pushing the button and it registers on the machine."

"Okay then why do you need two things connected?" I nodded my head in the direction of the two disks that were place on Alice.

"This one," the nurse pointed to the higher of the two, "records his heart beat, while the other one monitors any contractions Alice might be having." She explained.

"Contractions?" I looked at Alice in question.

"No Jazz, not the 'big one'," she joked with finger quotes.

"Do you want anything to drink Alice?" the nurse asked as she marked something off her clip board.

"No thanks Amy; I'm still stuffed from the French toast Jasper made." I snorted and leaned back against the chair.

Amy smiled, "Did he remember the powdered sugar?"

"Of course," Alice laughed.

"Good, he's smart." She teased winking at Alice. _Nice being ignored, as always._ "Okay so the doctor wants to get thirty minutes of data and then she'd like to do her exam and talk to you two about possibly inducing, okay?"

Alice and I nodded and watched as she started the monitor. Soon the room was filled with the sound of a very fast heart beat. I looked over at Alice who was watching me.

"This was what you were talking about?" I asked in wonder as I remembered her telling me that hearing the heartbeat compared to when she got the ultrasounds, was a completely different experience. She nodded and smiled at me and I felt the grin stretch across my face.

When the test was done; Amy and Dr. Frust came into the room to join us. While Amy unhooked Alice from the machine Dr. Frust sat down to talk to us.

"As you guys know today was the estimated due date; sometimes we overestimate and sometimes we underestimate, which is clearly the case with Jackson." We both nodded for her to continue. "Well, given Alice's meticulous knowledge of her last cycle as well as the progress we've seen Jackson make throughout the various ultrasounds, we are able to confirm, he's safe to come out now. So I know we talked a little bit about inducing labor if this were to come up."

"So, what exactly would you being doing to Alice?" I asked. She explained that there were two ways to do it. One using drugs and the other using a hook like device, she showed us what they'd use and Alice pinched my hand at the sight of it.

"The drugs," Alice said in a rush. I saw Dr. Frust nod out of the corner of my eye.

"What kind of drugs are they and will they hurt Ali or Jax?" I asked, wary about using them.

Dr. Frust smiled warmly and explained that both drugs are the same as the hormones Alice's body would naturally produce. Prostaglandin is given in a suppository form so it can work overnight, allowing Alice to move around and such but be ready for delivery in the morning. The other one was a synthetic form of Oxytocin, given to Alice through an IV. While it does work faster there is the possibility that she wouldn't be able to receive the pain medications they had already discussed.

I chewed my cheek as I looked over at Alice. This was her choice because she had to do all the hard work.

"The Prostaglandin sounds a lot nicer," Alice said as she looked at me in question. I nodded, it did sound like the most comfortable option for her.

"Good," the doctor said standing up. "I want you two to think about when you want to start this. I want to admit Alice to the hospital just to be on the safe side."

As soon as the doctor left Alice brought my attention to her. "I dunno if I can do this," she said softly.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I'm scared Jazz."

I moved the chair so I could face her better. She had her head against the table with her eyes closed. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. "It'll be okay baby, I promise."

I watched as she took a slow breath. "I'm not good with pain..." she countered.

I gently traced circles on her hand, trying my best to help. "I know baby... but that's why you guys talked about the epidural right?"

She winced, "Those hurt too."

Damn woman is gonna be stubborn with me.

"Don't you wanna see what he looks like?" I knew she did. This past week she's been telling everyone that he was gonna look just like his daddy. I think she's wrong though.

She nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"Well how are you gonna see him if he takes up permanent residence in there?" I asked giving her a half smile as I placed my hand on her stomach. Jackson kicked my hand in response. "And remember what our momma's said. The minute you get to hold the little guy, it makes it all worth it..."

"Says the guy who doesn't have to push the watermelon out!" She glared at me as she let go of my hand.

I put my head on the exam table near her hand. "Baby if I could switch I would," _or at least take away her pain._

I felt her put her hand on my head. "I know baby, I just... I'm scared... and nervous."

I moved to look up at her. I could tell something was up, she wasn't telling me something. "I know Ali... "I answered her before leaning over to kiss her. She kissed me but pulled back to take another breath.

I know when she was having Braxton Hicks she tried the breathing we learned in class, but got frustrated when they didn't seem to help her. Could she be having contractions now?

"I love you Jazz," she said giving me a shaky smile.

"I love you too Ali." I was about to ask her if she was having contractions but the knock at the door stopped me. The doctor came back in and Alice told her that we were gonna go ahead and get started. Dr. Frust seemed excited and honestly so was I, but Alice's uneasiness was putting me on edge.

I filled out the paper worked needed to admit Alice while she was in the bathroom changing into a gown. I had already called Bella to ask her to pick up Jordy after school and to bring us the bag we had packed for Alice. I heard the soft click of the door and looked up to see Alice walking back to her bed.

"At least the room looks like a bedroom and not a hospital room." I joked trying to get her to smile.

"They've got a nice whirlpool tub in here too," she said with a small smile as she motioned to the bathroom.

"All they need is a bigger closet and you could live here huh?" I teased as I pulled my wallet out for our insurance cards.

She shook her head and stopped for a moment. "It smells hospital-ly." I looked over to see her hands balled into fists.

I nodded, "I know baby. Do you want me to call Esme?"

She gave me another small smile as she breathed deeply, "If you want to baby."

I shrugged and put the papers on the bedside table before scratching the top of my head. "Do they hurt? I mean bad?"

She nodded and winced as she reached the bed. "I don't know if they are supposed to be this bad."

_That's why we need your mom here._

"Did you tell the doc?" She shook her head and pulled the bedding back. "Baby you got to tell her or the nurse so they can help you feel comfortable." I chewed on my upper lip trying not to freak out about her being in pain. I knew the last thing she needed was to see me worried and it wasn't even time yet."Do you want me to get them?" I offered.

She took another deep breath as her eyebrows furrowed. "No Jazz. I'll be fine, they looked busy."

I growled slightly. Why did she have to be such a stubborn woman? "Fine, but I'm calling your mom."

"Okay baby," she said as she pulled herself up onto the bed.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go call on my cell and you know I can't do it in here."

_Wow I'm a horrible liar._

Her eyebrows furrowed as she pouted a bit. "Okay Jazz, hurry back okay?"

"I will Ali... love you." I said as I reached the door.

"I love you too."

My first piece of business was to get a nurse in there to help Alice. I found several nurses at their station chatting about one of the new doctors.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but my wife is experiencing some painful contractions right now and I was wondering if you could check her out."

Momma always said you attract more flies with honey.

"Oh honey, it's normal to experience pain during contractions." The short brunette who looked no more than twelve said while batting her eyes at me.

Was she seriously trying to flirt with me? I just told her that my _wife_ was here. I just shook my head, _damn women_.

"Mr. Whitlock," a nurse behind her said, "I was on my way to check on her right now. Jane," she looked at the kid, erm I mean nurse. "Please check on Charlene, while I help Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." I liked this nurse. I watched as the other one stormed off but didn't miss the others laugh.

"Sorry about her, she and her brother think they run this place." She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "I'm Moria, I'll be your nurse until," she looked at her watch, "well, until the morning."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you and you can call me Jasper. I was actually gonna go call my mother-in-law."

She smiled. "You do know you could have used the phone in the room?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't want Alice to get upset if I said something she didn't like." I explained. Moria nodded and grabbed a chart. "Well, maybe I'll see you inside."

-------------

As it turns out, I didn't actually have to call Esme because as soon as I turned on my phone there was a voice message from Bella explaining that she and the rest of the family were on their way. I could understand their excitement, but I wasn't sure if Alice wanted all those visitors. And of course, Bella knowing me way too well for her own good, told me to stop stressing.

I had just lit my cigarette when I heard a chuckle that I was familiar with. "You know those things will kill you?"

I turned to see Edward smirking at me. "Yeah, I know. I just..." I shook my head, deciding not to tell him I was freaking out.

He sat down next to me on the bench and leaned his forearms on his knees. "She's being stubborn."

I snorted. "Yeah, she's in pain and didn't want to 'bother' the nurses." I shook my head, "I don't know what to do man."

"Well, for starters getting the nurses asses in there would be good."

"Done, our nurse was on her way in when I came out here."

Edward nodded, "And then I would say be there for her. I know it sounds like a cookie cutter response, but hell man… she loves you enough to stand up to me." He smiled at me sadly.

"That tore her apart by the way. She didn't want you thinking she picked me over you, because she didn't."

"I know Jasper, it's water under the bridge. But now it's your turn. I'm done being the one she relies on. She has you and needs you now. So stop hiding and go be with your wife and help her welcome your son into the world." I tilted my head to look at him. "Or do you need another busted lip?" He smirked.

I snorted again, "Well hell at least I'm near a hospital this time." We both laughed at that as we got up and went to Alice's room.

Alice seemed relieved that the family was there, especially Esme. She sat with Alice and told her stories of when it was time for Edward to be born. It was interesting to see Alice as well as Bella and Rose, all crowd around with Esme listening with rapt attention as she shared stories of how scared Carlisle had been and about all the tricks Esme learned so she was prepared for Alice. Of course she didn't miss pointing out that Carlisle was even more afraid about raising a baby girl.

Even after everything Esme said, including the recounting of how she was in labor for almost two days; Alice seemed almost calm. I didn't believe it until she looked over at me and smiled. In that smile she said everything I needed to hear.

Around two in the afternoon, Dr. Frust returned to begin inducing Alice, signaling the time for the family to leave. Bella let us know she and Rose would keep Jordy until we could come home with Jackson, easing Alice's worries about Jordy missing school.

Once the doctor started the induction, all we had to do was wait. Although they really didn't want Alice to eat much, Moria brought cherry Jell-O and juice in for her to help keep her sugar up; promising that once Jackson was here, she would see to it personally that Alice got more than her fair share of food.

I tried my best to keep her occupied with various card games, but one can only play and win games like Uno and Gin so many times before losing interest. At eight, Alice decided to just try to sleep and hopefully, when she awoke it would be time to 'get the show on the road'.

Once she was asleep, I went down to the vending machine to buy some chips.

"You know that's not a nutritional meal Jasper?" I heard the amusement in Moria's voice from behind me.

"I know. I just can't leave long enough to get anything else," I explained while shrugging. It's not that Alice wouldn't let me; I just didn't want to leave her. Moria nodded her understanding and left me to enjoy my dinner of tortilla chips. Although she did have chicken salad and a fruit cup delivered to the room for me, solidifying the fact that I really liked Alice's nurse.

At nine-thirty, I finally felt tired enough to get some sleep and I stretched out on the recliner they had in the room. I had just closed my eyes when Alice woke up.

"Jasper?" she asked softly.

"Yeah baby?" I opened an eye to look at her.

"You could sleep up here with me, you know?" She giggled as I got up and she moved over to make room.

"You sure Ali?" I asked.

She held her hand out to me and nodded. "Yes, I sleep better this way." I knew she was right, hell even I sleep better with her in the same bed. So I got into the bed behind her and held her in my arms.

"I love you Jazz," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you too Alice," I said softly as I kissed her shoulder. She laced her fingers with mine and placed our hands on her belly, earning a kick from Jackson.

"Soon," she said as she fell asleep.

------------------------  
I woke up to the sound of giggling and shushing. I slowly opened one eye to see Moria looking at me. I stretched out and realized that Alice was missing.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's in the bathroom. Someone wouldn't get up when she said she needed help." Moria explained, raising an eyebrow at me.

"At least this time he didn't tell me it was Rose's turn to tend to the goats!" I heard Alice call out from the bathroom. Moria snorted in laughter as I rolled my eyes.

I got off the bed and stretched. Those beds were definitely not intended for two people, much less someone over six feet tall. I caught movement from the corner of my eye and saw Moria coming out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Just fine sweetheart, she just asked for a new gown. That happens when your water breaks," she said with a smile as she left the room.

_Holy shit,_ I thought as my eyes widened.

Next fucking thing I knew, the docs were in and out of the room, checking Alice, giving her the epidural. That was interesting because I wanted to hit the smug bastard that was checking out her ass. Part of his profession my ass.

I had just barely called the family before Alice was ready. When I came back into the room, they were getting her ready to push. This had to have been the hardest part, for her obviously, but for me definitely. Granted, she said she was feeling the pressure rather than the pain, I still felt useless. But after an hour of Alice pushing and damn near breaking my hand, we finally heard it. The wailing of our son.

"Jackson Charles Whitlock was born on March fifth, at eight twenty-three in the morning," I read aloud as I looked at the email I was sending Chris over at People Magazine.

"Don't forget how much he weighs JT." Bella said from beside Alice, who was holding Jackson and talking with him.

"Right, shit..." I said mainly to myself as I tried to figure out where to put it in the email. "Oh fuck it. Okay so I put here, 'Jax, or JC as he's been called by a majority of the family; was eight pounds, four ounces and twenty one inches long. He has a full head of black hair and bright blue eyes. While there is a debate as to whether he looks more like mom or dad, it is obvious that he has dad's nose and mouth, but mom's eyes.' Does that sound good?" I looked up to see everyone paying attention to Alice and Jackson.

After getting no response, I typed in a quick note telling Chris to contact us if he needed anything else for the announcement and hit send before handing Bella her blackberry back. I climbed into the bed next to Alice and saw Jackson staring back at his mom with his wide eyes. Alice was talking softly to him as she gently brushed his hair. I looked up at her to see a beautiful smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"You did great baby," I told her before kissing the side of her head.

"Oh look he knows daddy's near!" Bella squealed when Jackson's eyes moved in my direction.

"Actually Bells, I'm not close enough for him to see me." I said softly looking up at my cousin, who was sitting on the other side of Alice. I heard Edward chuckle as she rolled her eyes at me.

"What-ever JT. Just because that book you read said that, it doesn't mean it's true. I bet you anything Jax is a smart cookie; after all he's got Alice's genes." She teased.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Alice asked, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head just as the door burst open and a flurry of pink and brown flew at the bed.

"Daddy!" Jordan squealed when she reached me. I laughed and picked her up to sit in my lap. "Is that my brother?" she whispered. Alice smiled and nodded. Just then Jackson yawned, getting a giggle from Jordy.

I carefully slid out of the bed, leaving Jordy with Alice and Bella as I reached out for Jackson. Alice kissed his forehead softly before handing him over to me. I gently placed him in the bassinet they brought in for him and pushed it close to the bed. I felt someone hug me from behind and laughed.

"What's a matter sissy?" I asked as Rose put her head on my shoulder.

"You're a good daddy and I'm hormonal, so leave me alone while I hide behind my big brother for once."

I turned to face her. "Rose, you're gonna be a great momma, I know you're scared too." I said as I wiped the tears from her face. "And you got Emmett, who believe it or not, I think he's gonna make a great daddy too. It'll be fine." I smiled at her as she nodded.

"God," she breathed. "You two definitely make beautiful babies." She said shaking her head as she looked down at Jackson. I went to say something to her but my attention was pulled away by Bella.

"Jazz!" She shouted in a whisper. I looked over to see her pointing at Alice and Jordy. Jordy had her arms wrapped around Alice as she smiled up at us, while Alice was passed out asleep.

Three days later, it was time to bring Jax home. Alice got a kick out of Jordy telling her just how many times I had to double check the car seat base in the Jeep. I just rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. We're a family and I couldn't believe it was all real sometimes.

Once we got the rest of the balloons, flowers and various gifts -all from fans- packed away into Emmett's Jeep, we were just waiting for the final okay to leave. Moira came in with her clip board and a smile.

"Who's ready to play baby bingo?" She joked as she verified the number on Jax's ID anklet and compared it to what was on file. She then asked Alice to read off her number, which matched Jax's. "Well, it looks like it's time for the Whitlock's to get out of here. About time too, I'm getting tired of seeing blondie." She teased before saying her good-byes. A few moments later she brought a wheel chair in for Alice, stating it was hospital policy.

And now here we are at home, both my girls are passed out asleep as my son stared at me. The DVD menu for the video Jordan had picked out had cycled through for the fifth time; at least I think it was on five. But I couldn't take my eyes off the tiny human in my arms.

I knew he was so tiny and fragile, but something about him made me think he was gonna be far from it as he grew up. Already I could see a defiant streak in him. The way he would narrow his eyes when Alice or I changed him made it clear he was plotting. A fact he proved twice already.

Jackson wiggled in his blanket all the while looking at me. I wondered what he was thinking. Was I what he expected in his father or did he picture someone else? Was he wondering why everything was so strange, bright and loud compared to the home he had before? Or was he just wondering why the hell I kept looking at him.

And why was I looking at him so much? Because quite simply, I was amazed by him; I was amazed that Alice and I were able to create him and that he was living proof of the love, hope and dreams we shared.

Jackson managed to wiggle his arm out of the blanket swaddled around him as he yawned. I chuckled softly as he made a soft sound of contentment now that his arm was free.

"Well if you don't like boundaries now little man, I'm scared for your teenage years." I joked as I went to put him into the bassinet by our bed before climbing back in it for a nap.

-------------

The next couple of weeks went by in a flurry. We were still getting baby gifts from fans; I especially liked the knitted cowboy boots from a fan in Hungry named Olivia, but they were tied with the intricate blanket knitted by a group of girls called "Unicorns Unlimited". We were doing P.R. stuff for the band and even Alice had a mini photo shoot to do at one point. Leaving me the fun task of playing Mr. Mom for the day.

_Yeah there's a reason why Alice uses those damn burp cloths. _

We looked forward to the moments of peace, but between the calls from the school about Jordy's outbursts of foul language and Jax's bizarre sleep schedule they seemed rare, but when we got them; they were the best parts of the day.

Well almost.

Alice and I couldn't have sex. Not yet. A fact that, I think, was driving us both past the brink of insanity. But it didn't stop us from acting like crazy teenagers when a kiss in bed or a touch in the shower turned into more.

I will be a _very_ happy man when I'm finally able to fuck my wife again.

But there were also moments when the family was together and it was peaceful, like right now at dinner for example. It wasn't extravagant or anything, it was just a simple spaghetti dinner, well breast milk for Jax, but that didn't matter. There was no chaos or drama and I was grateful.

I had also been doing a lot of thinking, which I blame Momma for, about what would happen to the kids if anything happened to Alice and me. I knew she could tell I was over thinking something, when in true Alice form she would give me the eyebrow and when I told her it was nothing she'd scoff and roll her eyes. Right about now in fact, was when I received the eye roll.

"Alright Jazz spill, you can't bu-" she stopped herself before looking at Jordy then back at me. "Kid a kidder."

I shook my head. "Alright, but don't laugh. I've been thinking about the future, like what if something happens to us... what happens with the kids?" It was a legitimate concern. With the way we travel for the band and everything, you never know.

Her eyes widened for a moment as she processed what I was saying. "I dunno," she said softly.

I chewed on my lip as I thought it over. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know if Alice would go for it. "I think we should get 'em baptized. I know we ain't exactly church folk," I snorted as I noticed my accent was stronger than usual. "But I think that way, if something happened we would know that Bella and Ed have our backs." I said Bella and Edward's names so fast I wasn't sure she understood. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be to me assuming she would want that, so I diverted my gaze to my plate as I played idly with the spaghetti.

"Well, they'd take them regardless baby," I looked up to see her smiling at me as she placed Jax over her shoulder to burp him. "But my mom has been pestering me and Ed and I were baptized... so I guess why not?" She finished. Huh, I see the mother's are in on this together _again_.

"You don't think it's shitty that I want Bella and Ed to do it over Rose and Em, do you?"

Jordy looked up from her coloring book. "You owe us a dollar Daddy," she said sternly.

I smirked at her, ever since Alice brought home the 'swear jars' Jordy has been catching every slip I made so she and Jax could get money. "I'll pay the jars in a bit baby girl, my wallets in the bedroom."

Alice smiled at Jordy before answering me with a shrug. "I dunno. Rose might not take it so well." I nodded, she was probably right.

Surely we were bound to hurt someone's feeling since this involved my sister and Alice's brother.

"You think? I figured between Emma and Em she's gonna have her hands full without our two... and when I compared the two couples, I figured Bella and Ed were the best choice cause of their relationship and all..." I shook my head. I had been thinking about this a lot, and out of the two couples Edward and Bella were both more mature than Rose and Emmett were. Alice and Bella were similar in the way they handled things like Jordy's nutrition and rules. Whereas Rose spoiled her beyond all reason. Granted Edward was wrapped around Jordy's little finger, but I knew he'd keep her safe. And I know he'd do anything for his sister and nephew. "I guess I need to talk to everyone first huh?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well no, I see what you are getting at but yeah, we really need to talk to everyone first."

I nodded as I pushed away from the table, "Yeah, I just hope Rose doesn't get pissed, cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna be the reason she's stressed." I said laughing some as I got up. Rose was ready to give birth to their daughter at any moment and she wasn't shy about telling everyone she wanted zero stress so Emma could come out when she was ready, not before.

"Daddy! That's two!" Jordy exclaimed as she tossed her crayon down dramatically.

"What? I didn't say one that time," I defended.

"Oh Jazz," Alice laughed as she shook her head. "Yes you did."

_Not helping darlin'._

I shook my head at them as I went down the hall to the bedroom. "Damn is not a bad word!" I muttered.

"That's another one Jazz!" Alice called back.

_Crazy super hearing wife._

I snorted at my thoughts as I came out of the bedroom and looked in my wallet. _Well shit, all I have is two fives and a ten_. These kids aren't even in high school yet and they're breaking me!"I ain't paying for that, it's not a bad word."

Jordy leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest giving me a look that was too much like her mother's. "Can I say it then?"

_When the hell did my six year old princess start sounding like a smart ass teenager?!_

Alice gave me a smug look as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Damn it all to hell..." I muttered as I put a five in Jordy's jar, then followed suit with Jax's. I shook my head and faced Jordy. "The only time you can say that is when you are referring to the structure beavers build. Now eat your dinner." I informed her taking the coloring book back. Normally we didn't mind her coloring when we had dinners like spaghetti. We noticed she was eating faster than she should so the coloring helps her slow down a bit.

"Then you need to pay the piper baby. I figure with your mouth we can pay for both kid's college education," Alice teased.

I snorted as I took my plate to the kitchen. "Then it's a good thing they didn't hear your mouth last night." I said smirking at her as I came back to the table. Alice glowered at me as she stood up with one passed out little man.

She came over to me and softly said, "You are so paying for that tonight mister," before sauntering off to the den to lay Jackson down.

**-------**

Rose and Emmett actually understood why we would choose Bella and Edward to be Jackson and Jordan's God parents. Rose even went as far as saying that this officially makes her the cooler aunt.

That's why right now we are standing in the church that apparently Carlisle's family had been a member of for a while. Bella was laughing at me as I tried to keep my tie away Jackson.

"Here baby," Alice said softly as she tossed it up over my shoulder. I smiled at her as she kissed Jackson softly on the head.

Jordy was preparing for her ceremony as Edward stood close by. Bella had joined them and I found myself relieved that they agreed without hesitation to do this.

I found out from Momma about mine and Rose's baptism and apparently Charlie had held our hands as she and Daddy Hale watched. Momma said that by allowing Charlie to stand with us, he was being officially blessed to watch over her babies if things where to happen to her.

Bella's eyes locked on mine as the minister said his blessing and anointed Jordy. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking about Charlie. I gave her a slight nod and I could see the weight lift off of her.

Yes Bells, Charlie is proud of you. I told her silently.

When the ceremony was done, Jordy beamed up at her God-parents before running to sit next to Alice. I laughed slightly as she smoothed out the white dress Bella had picked out for her.

It was Jackson's turn so Alice and I walked over to the basin. We must have been a sight to see. Alice and Bella in matching dresses while Ed had a cream colored vest to match Jackson's ensemble, then me with my tie over my shoulder. I handed Jackson to Bella so his blessing could begin.

He didn't like the minister at all, giving him the best 'Popeye' look he could muster as the minister poured the water over his head. I felt Alice squeeze my hand as Jackson opened his mouth, both of us anticipating the scream that was sure to follow.

But instead he made a noise similar to a snicker. I think it's too early for him to be laughing but the noise was enough to make the entire family start laughing. Of course Jackson's timing was perfect because as soon as the minister announced him as a son of God, he snickered.

"Hell on wheels," I heard Bella snicker softly.

"Just like his daddy," Alice added.

_God help me._

* * *

Robs: ***sitting in a beach chair, looking sadly out at the horizon*  
**K: ***tilts head*** Robs?  
Robs: I'm kinda sad, K.  
K: Why?  
Robs: Coz One More Shot is almost finished.  
K: ***sighs*** Yeah, it's a shame the next chapter is the final time we get Ali and all her Mrs. Whitlock glory...  
Robs: Yep. That it is. ***tosses rock into the sea*** Well, that and the Epilogue. ***sighs*  
**K: and Jazz's last chapter... so that's what 3 more postings?  
Robs: ***nods sadly*** But I guess there is a silver lining to every cloud.  
K: ***smirks*** Could we be talking about a couple of cocky little shits ***eyebrow*  
**Robs: **smirks back** Yes ma'am!  
K: and Gavin Rossdale... ***looks off dreamily*  
**Robs: Oh dood. HOT! ***laughs*  
**Jay:** *Glares at K & Robs* **Fucking hell! First Mary now you two?! Let me guess you want to bone the Admiral as well?  
K:** *nods and grins*  
**Robs: Well, he is pretty hot there Mr. Jasper sir.  
K:** *snorts*** He aint in uniform, and you need to get over it Jay. don't you have a girl to bend over a desk or something?  
Jay:** *rolls his eyes, flips K off*** Talk to you girls later** *winks at Robs*  
**Robs: Dood, he's fucking cocky if he thinks.... shit... ***takes off after Jay*  
**K: Yeah so there you have ladies and peens, as sad as we are to say good by to OMS it will be over come chapter 34** *sniffle*** but as you see... We have more in store** *waggles eyebrows a la Emmett style*** Bye ya'll we love you! ***runs after Robs*** Dood!!! Don't challenge him HE WILL DO IT!


	32. Babies, Bed nobs and Nannies

**Disclaimer: 32 chapters and we still don't own the characters, I think the plot is ours though.**

**A/N Robs**: Wow. There's a lot of fluff and interesting stuff in this chapter. This is Alice's last chapter. And that makes me sad. BUT never fear, under our joined penname Alsper, K and I have another story in the works. It's called 'The Reborn.' Another Alice and Jasper because we're like that. K is writing cocky as fuck, smooth with the ladies Jasper, and I am gonna write bad-ass Alice. It's gonna be a fun ride. ;) If that's not your cup of tea we have a few other fics in the works too that will be out shortly since The Reborn is a short story.

**K: **Guess what we're lazy h00rs again. No seriously between getting this wrapped up and to our Mistress of the Red Pen, and getting The Reborn ready we like have no time to respond. It don't mean we don't love you cause we do. ***TRUST***. so here's a special shot out to ***takes deep breath*** : TabithaAbraham, aricangri5, Deedlez01, Kim, Angels, JaspersBrand, Chellie, Lalikitita, Olivia, DreamOfSunshine, Loves-to-blame, camii granger, Vanessa, ObsessingOverEdward, Caity, xMissCullenx, LiviLovesTwilight, Linds, Jess, Circus of the Damed, Kayla, Demi, realynn8, vampiricpen, AliceinAngst, Loves-to-Blame, xXxlizardxXx, shopiholicpixie, Conty, VoldieBeth, SJCullen, Vi0lentSerenity, gjmb2000, Mznickwhite, Frust-Sheep, Ginaaaa, Shelbron, as well as those of you that are still in lurkedom! We promise we will answer any questions in the reviews if you still have them. Just let us know :)

**Suggested Playlist**: "Piece of Me" - Britney Spears; "You Got it Bad" - Usher; "Sk8ter Boy" - Avril Lavingne

**

* * *

**

**Babies, Bed knobs and Nannies.**

We got the call at five o'clock in the morning the Monday after the baptism. Emma Grace was born while Jazz and I were driving to the hospital. She was eight pounds, thirteen ounces and twenty inches long. When we got there we saw the proud papa himself holding his little girl. It was a sight to behold, big old Emmett holding their beautiful, tiny, blond haired child in his arms. Baby Emma looked exactly like her momma, only with the dimples of her daddy. She was, in a word, adorable.

Emmett was over the moon with joy about his new baby girl. He kept saying she was the cutest thing he had ever seen and he was right, for the most part. Maybe because he's mine, well ours, but I thought honestly that Jackson was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

Then again he was the physical manifestation of me and Jasper's love for each other. Jasper's words, not mine. Cute right? Unfortunately the bubble we had been living in was going to pop soon. We were going to have to get back to our hectic schedules and back into the recording studio.

This should be fun while I am breastfeeding.

Seth and Maggie had started coming over to help write songs and get back together as a group. Basically, we were hanging out and goofing off while Kelci tried not to burn down my kitchen while learning to bake cookies and Ben spent time trying to con Maggie into having a child too.

Brandon came over and had dinner with us a few times, Matt had broken up with him and he seemed lonely and a little sadder than usual. Jordy seemed to take to him quite well. He called her his best girl and she called him her best boy.

It was nice to have so much peace in our world.

A few weeks before we were due to go back into the studio to record, we found out Brandon was to officially become the bands hair and makeup stylist. Maggie and I were crazy with excitement. Brandon was pretty excited as well, he always wanted to work in the music business and now he could.

Now, if I thought the paparazzi was bad about trying to find out if we were together they were worse now, trying to take pictures of Jackson and Jordy. They were doing some crazy things too; one of the paparazzi had to be escorted off school grounds when he tried to interview other kids about Jordy.

Can we say invasion of privacy?

The day before we were due back in the studio, Edward and Bella were coming over to have dinner with us. While everyone else was going to eat barbecued chicken, I was back on my just eating salads diet.

Damn baby weight.

I finished feeding Jackson so he would sleep peacefully during dinner, when I saw Jasper watching us and giving me a little half smile.

"What?" I asked him, snapping my bra back up and adjusting my shirt. I cuddled Jax to my chest and looked down at his perfect black lashes fanned across his rosy cheeks.

He shrugged, lips still curled up at the ends. "I just like watchin' you be a natural mother."

I rolled my eyes at that. "I am not a natural." I told him, shaking my head.

"Right, that's why at four a.m. after I couldn't get him to calm down you waltz into the living room and take him from me, and voila he's perfectly calm and asleep. Admit it Ali you got skills."

That made me laugh, "No, I just wasn't stressed out and I got the bounce and pat thing down."

"I wasn't stressed." He tried to defend himself, sounding like a pouty child.

"You certainly could've fooled me. Bribing him." I scoffed, shaking my head before I stood up.

He laughed at that, "Hey now, it works when I bribe Jordy."

"Jordy understands what you're talking about; Jax just thinks you're crazy." I teased, smiling at him.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me, "Who said I ain't?"

"You're a dork." I told him rolling my eyes and taking Jackson into the den to place him in his crib, smiling down at his beautiful little face and pouty lips.

Beautiful.

After I was finished tucking him in I went the kitchen and leaned over the counter, pushing my boobs up a bit to watch Jasper work on dinner. He glanced over at me and then did a double take before he came closer; his eyes zeroed in on my cleavage as he bit his lip.

"Well hello beautiful," he drawled seductively.

I grinned like the sex goddess I felt like. "See anything you like?"

He nodded, his eyes not wavering from where they were staring and his tongue dipped out to moisten his lips. It drives me crazy when he does that. "Yep and it's a damn shame your brothers on his way over."

I bit into my lower lip and giggled a little, making his eyes move with my heavy breasts, "Later?"

His eyes finally met mine, they were deep green. "Oh yes ma'am."

"You are so gonna miss these when I stop breast feeding huh?" I asked, shimming for added emphasis.

He shook his head, "Nope," he leaned over the counter, his lips inches from mine. "'Cause you're beautiful no matter what." He smirked and the added in a whisper, "And they'll still bounce when you ride me."

Oh sweet Jesus, is it ever hot when he talks to me like that. I felt my grin widen and whispered back, "Shall we lock the door tonight?" He nodded and brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently before going back to his cooking.

I loved watching him. Jordy came out of her room about ten minutes later to help set the table for dinner. Counseling for her was probably the best thing we ever did, she was a great kid. The only minor exceptions being that she swears like her father does and she had the whole six going on sixteen thing happening, but she was such a fantastic sister and helping out so much.

I loved her to pieces, really like she was my very own. Unfortunately, I kept getting rude reminders she really wasn't. Like every time that cow, Maria called Jasper demanding to see her daughter for example. I just wanted to go to Texas and show that bitch how we handle things in the northwest.

Maria calling so much was also putting Jasper on edge. He was starting to take it out on everyone lately, so it was nice to see him relaxed and being his usual happy, horny playful self. I was excited for tonight, so we could spend some 'special-private time' together. Without having to rush it, that is.

I leaned against the palm of my hand and let my imagination run wild. Jasper's lips running down my body, his hand finding my center and gently rubbing where I ached for him the most and then slipping a finger inside, pumping in and out, bringing me closer to the edge as his teeth scraped along my collarbone.

"Mommy, I need to put a fork there." My eyes refocused on Jordy, she gave me a confused look as I immediately blushed.

"Sorry angel, I was daydreaming." I admitted, looking over at Jasper who was smirking at me.

"Oh, okay." Jordy chirped then she continued making place settings. It was a good thing Jordy stopped me right when she did because I really needed to change my panties before my brother and best friend showed up. Sometimes it's hard to believe the effect that man still has on my panties.

I just came out of the room after changing when Bella and Edward knocked. I swear he can read minds and they plan this shit. I went over to the door and opened it, letting them in.

"Hey baby sister!" Edward greeted me cheerfully as I hugged his significant other and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey guys! Glad you could come over tonight, Jasper cooked…"

"So we'll forgive you if it's burned." Edward joked, winking at me. Wow, he's in a good mood. Guess somebody got laid.

"Oh stop, his cooking isn't that bad. I mean, there's gotta be a reason Ali married him, right?" Bella scolded my dumbstruck brother. Seriously, he looked like he'd been hanging with Emmett right at that moment.

"And I really don't want to know what that reason is. I sincerely doubt it was for his cooking prowess." He teased back making Bella giggle and me roll my eyes.

"Come on." I told them and led them towards the dining area.

"Hey Jazz, need any help?" Edward called out to my husband, Jasper looked up.

"Hey," he greeted, giving a polite nod of the head. "No thanks, just about finished."

I looked over to see my brother smile down at Bella; she blushed and turned her head. It was adorable, but the cheesy icing on the cake was when he kissed her cheek, his stupid grin still in place. "Okay, cuteness overload. Stop it!"

Bella snorted a laugh at me. "Whatever Alice, you and Jazz were way worse." She stuck her tongue out at me before she wrapped her arms around Double D.

Jasper shook his head as he said, "No we weren't."

"Nope, zero cuteness." I agreed as Edward pursed his lips.

"Whatever."

"Real intelligent answer there Coz." Jasper responded. Bella rolled her eyes as Jasper asked Jordy to take the dressings to the table. Jordy followed his directions and pretended to not listen to us.

"Name a cute moment Bella." I challenged her.

"Umm…" She bit her lip considering it.

"Can't think of one, can you?" I told her in a cocky voice.

"I will eventually."

"Mmhhmmm." I turned and helped Jordy finish setting the table. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward kiss the top of Bella's head and hug her to him a bit as she turned her head up to look at him. They were glowing.

"Is there something ya'll are keepin' a secret?" Jasper asked them, voicing my own question. Edward looked like the bird that ate the canary as he looked at Bella for the answer.

"Ah no," She shrugged "We're gonna tell you." Why did she look so nervous? Edward looked absolutely thrilled as he nodded his head and nudged Bella a little.

She giggled, "Alright I'll say it. So Edward and I were talking about our future and everything... and wearegettingmarried." She said the last part in a rush.

They're what? I raised an eyebrow, "Say that again."

Edward looked at Bella funny, "We're getting married... I think." Yeah, she seemed rather nervous about the whole thing as she bounced in place and covered her mouth with her left hand to show off the ring.

"Did she at least say yes when you asked her?" I looked over at my husband who was giving my brother a knowing look. I am so glad people fill me in on these things.

"Yeah she seemed excited at first," I watched my brother pull away from his fiancée a little, looking down at her worried. "But now I think she's having second thoughts."

Bella huffed, "Don't you even say that Edward Anthony!" She playfully slapped him before looking at me, "Alice?" That's when I realized I hadn't said anything. I couldn't really think at that moment.

My brother finally grew a pair. "Whoa... You…" Finally regaining some motor function I clapped, "Go Edward... you finally did something." Jasper shook his head at me, trying not to laugh.

Bella, however, couldn't contain her laughter, "So you're okay with it?"

"Hell yeah." She ran and hugged me tightly, "Congrats!"

"Thanks! Please tell me you'll be my maid of honor!"

"Of course!" I grinned back.

She hugged me again, "Oh my God, thank you!"

I watched my husband approach Ed and shake his hand, "Congrats. Told you she'd say yes."

"I dunno man, she seemed unsure for a second there, but thanks."

Bella returned to Ed's side and hugged him, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you did." He sounded downright offended.

"Sorry," she said as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Well... food's gonna get cold." Jasper interrupted them before things could get too intense.

"Yes, okay." Edward said quickly, sitting next to Jordy who was scowling at the table. Bella sat next to Edward as I quickly ran over and pecked my husband on the lips, turning just in time to see Jordy throw her aunt a dirty look.

Oh dear.

We sat down and Jasper leaned over to Jordy and said in a near whisper, "Be nice."

"So Jordan, Ed and I were talking and we know how much you love Edward." She nudged Ed with her shoulder, "And I would be honored if you'd be a junior bride's maid." I half expected Jordy to answer excitedly, but instead all she did was look at her plate.

After a rather strained silence I looked over at my step daughter, "We'll talk about it later, right Jordy?" Ed leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, ma'am." She said softly. Bella sighed sadly and gave us an apologetic look. I shrugged in response to her. I looked over to see Ed smile timidly at Jordy, as if he was afraid she was going to slap him. She smiled a little for him and then ate her dinner quietly.

After dinner we chatted with Bella and Edward for a few more minutes as Jordy took a bath and got ready for bed. When Jackson woke up for his next feeding, Jasper fed him a little bit of expressed milk so I could have a bit of girl time with Jordy. I had the feeling she was a little jealous. I read to her like every night, but she seemed to be a little distant.

"You gonna tell me what was wrong earlier?"

She shrugged, "Why do people get married?"

"Because they are in love." I told her gently and hugged her shoulder a little.

"But I'm not gonna see him again." She whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes you are. Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward are always around honey."

She shook her head, "No 'cause they're gonna be like you and daddy and have a baby and they'll forget about me."

"How did we forget about you? If I forgot about you would I be in here talking to you?" What the hell is she talking about?!

"You will Momma, everyone does. Daddy did." I could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What makes you think that? He never once forgot about you." I chided her gently.

She looked down, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jordan Marie, I just don't understand what you're saying right now."

"Daddy wasn't there for a long time… and I dunno, I just think everyone's gonna forget about me." She shrugged and sniffled. "Only Nana was there for a long time."

"He would've been if he could've been. Your biological Momma... she didn't want your daddy to see you." I was always honest with Jordy, I figured she deserved as much.

"She says you don't love me like you love Jax... but I don't care 'cause I love you more than her." She scowled at the wall. Of course, I should've known. Maria. I sighed.

"That's not true honey... You should feel special... you know why?" She shook her head, "'Cause I chose to love you…" I placed a kiss on her head. "And you're the reason I fell in love with your daddy."

She looked at me and smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really." I told her smiling.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed, "I love you Momma."

"I love you too Jordy and don't ever doubt it. Daddy and baby Jax love you too."

She giggled, "I think Jax just loves milk right now." She wrinkled her nose, looking up at me. I agreed internally, he's already a boob man.

"No way, he smiles every time he hears your voice." I grinned at her.

She laughed, "Uncle Emmy says that's 'cause he's poopin'"

"Uncle Emmy doesn't know what he's talking about."

She grinned widely, the tears gone from her eyes. "I love Jax too, I hope he knows that."

"I think he does." I cuddled with her for a bit after that and then tucked her in.

I walked back to the living room to find Jasper lying on the couch with our peaceful baby boy on his chest. I quietly got my camera and took a picture. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. After I put the camera back I decided to carefully pull Jackson away from his father and tuck him into his crib. I was fairly certain he was out for the night.

I peeked into Jordy's room and after seeing she was asleep I closed the door and walked back to the living room. "Baby did you take Jax?" Jasper asked me, his voice full of sleep. His arms were stretched above his head revealing that little patch of dark hair that led to his special zone.

"No honey, he up and disappeared." I teased.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you sassin' me woman?"

Maybe just a little, I smirked at him. "Have I _ever _sassed you... _Man_?"

He smirked back, "You're doing it now…" He got off the couch and walked over to me. "You know you're being bad." He drawled.

I did my best Scarlet O'Hara impression, "Why sir, I wouldn't dare." I told him while batting my eye lashes at him.

"Yes, you would little lady." He drawled. Then his tongue darted out again, moistening his lips.

I started walking backwards towards the bedroom, pulling off my shirt and tossing it at his head as I went. "Are you callin' me little?" I asked him in a cocky tone and raised my eyebrow at him. He looked at my bare bosom for a moment before grinning at me like the devil himself.

"You better run Ali…" He voice was thick with lust. I giggled and let out a squeak of excitement as I turned to run into our room. He chased me inside growling, we stopped a few feet apart, staring at each other. "So sir, do you want me naked or do you want the honor of undressing me yourself?" I asked, feeling a little cocky because I still had the same effect on him as I did when we first got together.

His eyes wandered my body then darted back up to my eyes, "Strip." He ordered.

_Yes sir. _I quickly turned on the music, a light tune filled the air and I started to dance, shimmying out of my jeans and panties slowly. "You know it isn't polite for a gentleman to watch a lady undress."

He had just finished locking the door and was now leaning against it with his arms crossed. "Who said I was a gentleman?"

I had to smirk at that, "Your momma thinks you're a gentleman."

"A gentleman doesn't think about what I'm thinking of doing to you."

"What are you thinking about Jasper?" I purred.

"Fucking your ass to sleep." He drawled, smirking at me.

Quickly I looked him over; too many clothes were in the way. "Aren't you a little overdressed for that?"

He started to walk towards me, "That's a quick fix," he stated pulling his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"How do you want me?" My voice was thick and husky.

His voice was heavy with lust and his accent drawled with every syllable, "Middle of the bed." He undid his pants quickly, "On your hands and knees…" he smirked and let his pants drop to the floor, he stroked himself. Fuck he wasn't wearing any underwear.

I did as I was told, crawling into the dead center of the bed on all fours, waiting. My entire body trembling with anticipation as I felt the bed move under his weight, I almost moaned when he gingerly touched my rear, stroking me softly.

It felt like ages that he let one of his hands roam my body while I heard the rhythmic sound of him stroking himself. He was driving me absolutely crazy with desire.

"Beautiful," he murmured, kneading my bottom again before I felt the wetness of his mouth touching the part of me that wanted him most. I moaned on contact, arching my back and trying to shove more of my crotch into his face as he caressed my clit with his tongue.

Slowly, I started getting closer to the edge; his tongue guiding me there and just as I was ready to explode he stopped and moved away. My face fell forward into the blanket as I groaned. Before I could really bitch about it though, I felt the tip of his hot cock pressed against my entrance. My eyes rolled immediately and I pushed my hips back, taking him inside of me, both of us moaning at the feeling.

He wasted no time and didn't rest once; instead he pounded into me like he meant it. It was the greatest feeling in the world. His hands ran up and down my body, palms rubbing against my sensitive nipples that were bouncing back and forth with each thrust.

"Damn… baby…" he groaned, his forehead pressed against the back of my neck as his hand found my clit and started to rub like his life depended on it. In response I pushed back harder, our bodies making slapping sounds joining with the chorus of moans and gasps. His fingers parted and rubbed on either side of my clit, sending me over the edge, screaming his name into the blanket and milking him through his own orgasm.

---

The next day, we went back to the studio and started to record. Aunt Rosalie watched Jackson while we were there; and after we were finished discussing a few things about the new album we had a few nannies that Bella and Amber had lined up for us to interview. Most of the nannies were either fans, which scared us a little, or they were too snooty. Snootiness is overrated.

We ended up going with a younger nanny by the name of Lindsey, she was a really sweet girl from Arizona who seemed to bond right away with Jordy and Jackson smiled at her. Not that Jackson is a particularly grumpy baby; it just takes a lot for him to smile at someone. That's how we knew she was a keeper.

------

Carmen called and asked that Jasper and I go in with Jordy at her next appointment. Slightly worried, we both met Carmen in her office, sitting in the hard leather chairs that sat in front of her desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I know my husband usually updates you on Jordan's progress, but I felt this time I should speak to you personally." I smiled politely at her as Jasper nodded, wondering why she had brought us here. "Well since your last meeting with Eleazar things have changed. Jordan tends to speak Spanish when she is upset or scared, which I encourage her to do because it makes her feel comfortable. I've noticed that she's done this a lot and I think it has to do with her speaking with her mother, which I know you were concerned with letting her do. How long has she been speaking with Ms. Salas?"

"Well shortly after I asked she started talking to Maria…" Jasper explained, I scowled at him, I had been against the idea, making him shy away from me a little. Apparently he could feel my anger about the situation. I gave Carmen a tight lipped smile.

She nodded a little as she wrote on her legal pad, "So it's safe to say about a month now?" I gave a curt nod as Jasper shifted uncomfortably next to me. "And I'm guessing she speaks more to you Mrs. Whitlock; while she will lash out at Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes."

"This is going to seem rather unethical of me Mr. Whitlock, and please forgive me. But Jordan is feeling as if you have chosen sides and you have taken the side against her. She feels that Mrs. Whitlock is her only ally at the moment." She addressed only Jasper now.

"How are you being unethical?" He asked.

"Because, I need you to leave while I speak alone with Mrs. Whitlock."

He nodded and chewed his upper lip thoughtfully for a moment, "Alright, I'll be in the waiting room."

He turned to me and gave me a lingering peck before leaving the room. "Alright."

After he left Carmen continued, "I'm just going to be frank, I'm concerned for Jordan. Our last two sessions have been completely in Spanish and she is feeling so much anger towards her father its frightening."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. That's never good. "Jordan has had some nightmares which I know you are aware of. In these nightmares the only survivor is her little brother. When I ask her about them and how the death of each member of the family makes her feel, she tells me that of all of you, she would miss you and her nana Whitlock. She told me that she feels her father was meant to die with her mother." She what? I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Carmen took her glasses off, "Frankly Alice, I'm afraid Maria is telling her things that are making her believe her father doesn't love her."

"Well we talked about that a few nights ago…" I sighed, "I tried to tell her how much her father loves her…"

"What did she say exactly?"

"She said everyone forgot about her."

"Was there a decision made recently, more specifically made by your husband that affected Jordan, but he didn't ask for her input in it?"

I hated my husband for a moment. I fucking told him so. I let out an audible sigh, "Having her talk to Maria."

"Oh dear, we were under the impression that Jordan asked to speak to her." It was her turn to sigh. "I believe that is the problem then. She feels as if your husband doesn't value her opinion. I know that for some, this may seem impossible for a six year old to comprehend," she shook her head. "Jordan is far from a typical six year old."

I nodded, "I know that."

She awarded me a small smile, "I know that you do. And I can tell you honestly that Jordan appreciates that see that. The best I can recommend at this time is to encourage your husband to include Jordan in _anything _that will affect her. And I suggest the communication with her mother be cut to a minimum." She shook her head again, "Surely whatever poison she is telling Jordan is making things hard on everyone."

I nodded again, "It is. She seems to only talk to me and Edward anymore."

Carmen seemed to smile wider that that, apparently Jordy talks about Edward, "Yes, Edward would be your brother correct?" I smiled back and nodded. "Jordan has a bit of puppy love for him," she smiled sweetly, "but from what I see as she speaks of him, she wants him happy. She told me about the dinner with his fiancée, which is another reason I wanted to speak with your husband." She looked down at her notes before she looked back at me. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Can I just admit that I have no idea what I am doing?" It felt good to say it out loud.

She smiled warmly at me again, "That's what motherhoods all about. I think you're doing a great job Alice."

"Thanks." I returned the smile.

She stood up and stretched out her hand, I took it, standing as well. "No problem. You don't mind if I have a word with your husband in private do you?"

"Nope." I told her as I turned and left, sending Jasper back in.

----

Jasper stopped pressuring Jordy into talking to her mother and things started to settle down. We got into a routine and thankfully, everyone seemed to be going great.

Unfortunately the hectic schedule and all my family obligations were wearing me out. I was constantly tired and unfortunately a little cranky with my beloved. I couldn't really help it; sometimes he just says really stupid things.

About a month after our visit with Carmen we finally relaxed and Jordy seemed to be coming out of her shell again. Jasper and I had taken the kids to the fair that day and had a great time. He won a bear for Jordy and took her on the ferries wheel for the first time.

After we put the kids to bed, we had just settled into bed ourselves to watch a movie and cuddle when Jasper's phone started to ring. He ignored it the first time; we had no idea why someone would call us at eleven o'clock at night. The second time was rather concerning and by the third one we were convinced something was wrong.

* * *

Robs: So that was Alice's last chapter...  
K: **sighs** yes, yes it was.... which means Jazz's last one is next week **sniffle**  
Robs: then it's the epilogue. And then, that's it for OMS.  
K: Yes ma'am, but hey! We'll have The Reborn taking it's place! Oooo speaking of! I wonder who would win in a boxing match? Jay or The Admrial?  
Alice: The Admiral  
K: You think?  
Alice: Yeah, he's a marine, and he's fucking hot. Have you seen him with his shirt off** fans self  
**Robs: **laughs** I have to agree  
K: Technically he's in the Navy, he's just a hot head... **shakes head** I don't know, the image of Jay, shirtless, sweaty... that tat... those muscles...  
Alice: **eyebrow** The Admiral has experiance.  
Robs: Touche.  
Jay: **scowls**  
K: Good point.... aww poor Jay he's pouting!  
Robs: **pats Jay's head** are you jealous?  
Jay: **scoffs** Nope, I could take that old man in a heart beat. I know his weaknesses.  
K: Saying "hey Ma" to get him to look behind him is not a weakness  
Jay: **smirks** It is if he falls for it  
Alice: That's just evil. **rolls eyes and walks away**  
Jay: **groans** She had to wear the short skirt and the black panties didn't she!? **runs after Alice**  
Robs: They are so much fun to play with.  
K: nods They are. Just think, the sweet fuff of OMS will be replaced by those two horny and cocky brats in The Reborn ;)


	33. Ashes To Ashes

**Disclaimer: Even though as of next week we officially own a completed Jalice fic *happy dance* We still don't own the original characters… Damn it… but it has been a fun ride.**

**K: **Here it is… the final thoughts of Daddysper. *sniffles* It seems like just yesterday we were calling him dicksper and he won a place in our hearts. Thanks to everyone for putting up with my crap when I'm having fail moments; most of all to Robs cause she gets the brunt of it lol.

**Robs**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, we really appreciate it, keep them coming in, I'm gonna go through and compile a list of everyone who has reviewed this fic and add it to our thank yous in our epilogue. Srsly. We fucking love you. Jalice fics are rarely given the opportunity to shine, most people would rather read Jasper with Bella or Edward because of preconceived notions on Alice, but you all gave us a chance. And hopefully we've done it justice. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.

**Special thanks to Amber. Because without you, our stuff would suck.**

**Playlist Suggestion**: Ding Dong The Witch is Dead –Wizard of Oz soundtrack; The Little Things Give You Away – Linkin Park; The Dance – Garth Brooks;

* * *

**fAshes to Ashes**

I couldn't believe someone had the nerve to call at eleven o'clock at night. The first ring, I figured it was some drunken kid dialing the wrong number. The second ring, maybe it was someone in the family and would get the hint. But that third ring was enough. Something was up.

I reached over to grab my phone. 'M. Salas' flashed on the screen. I saw Alice scowl at the screen and shook my head at her.

_It's not Maria_, I thought as I flipped the phone open.

"Mari?" I asked and saw the confusion on Alice's face.

I could hear Marharette, Maria's mom taking shaky breaths on the other line and wondered what was wrong.

"Mari, it's Jazz…"

"Jazz?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Mari what's wrong? Is Momma okay?"

"No, no, no. Jazz she's fine. It's… it's… my Maria…" she cried into the phone.

"Shit," I muttered as I got out of bed. Alice tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at me. I leaned over and gave her a kiss before leaving the bedroom to talk to Marharette.

Marharette was Maria's mom and for all intensive purposes, a better person then Maria would ever be. Too often Mari and Maria were at each other's throats over me. Mari didn't approve of Maria's actions towards me and Maria accused her mom of not loving her. I often wondered if that's why she treated Jordan the way she did at times.

I loved Mari; I always did ever since I first started dating Maria. She always treated me like family and of course being close with Momma didn't hurt her chances in my book. Even when all the shit with Maria went down Mari was always on my side, begging for Maria to stop the games.

The only time I hear from Mari now is when she calls Jordy. More often than not, she gets to talk with Jordy when Momma calls. So for her to be callin' now, it's safe to say something's wrong.

"Mari what's wrong?"

"She finally did it Jasper. She didn't listen to me. I told her that, that…" she exhaled deeply before sobbing again. "Jazz's she gone."

"Mari, I'm sure she'll be back. You know Maria, she just-"

"No Jasper, she's dead."

Come again? Did she just say dead? As in no blood running through her veins, no longer breathing, buried six feet in the ground, worm food dead?

"Jazz?"

"Yeah sorry Mari, that's just… I just spoke to her yesterday…" I shook my head. "What happened? Do you know?"

Mari went on to tell me how the most she knows is that it was a cocaine overdose. The cops apparently went to bust her and Laurent, they found her dead and Laurent higher than kite. Even though the tox screen hasn't come back, both Mari and I know that was very likely.

"The funeral is in three days," she told me sniffling. "Your momma's gonna be there."

Oh shit, I know what's coming next.

"Mari I don't know if-" I started but she started crying harder. Jesus I'm screwed.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I know you have your wife and the new baby, but you and Jordan are all I have left."

I sighed and rested my head on the back of the couch. "I know Mari. You know I wasn't happy with Maria and quite honestly Alice wasn't her biggest fan either. I've fucked up with Jordy and I don't know if this is gonna be a good way to fix things."

"I understand Jasper. Trust me I do. I agree that maybe Jordan shouldn't come but I need you to help Marcus and the others."

_Marcus, ah yes the owner of the diner Maria worked at_. "How's that?"

"I would like you to be a pallbearer."

_Shit._

"I'm not family," I protested.

"You are in my heart Jasper. You know I've always thought of you as a son."

"Even though I married another woman?" I countered.

"Yes, because you found happiness. Even though I've never met your wife, I love her too. She makes you happy. She makes my little Jordan happy."

I groaned rubbed at my face. "I have to think about the pallbearer thing. But I'll be there, out of respect for you Mari. I can't promise Jordan will be there, but I can pretty much guarantee that Alice and Jackson will not be there." I sighed, thinking about Rose and Bella. "I don't know if the girls will be there either."

Mari sniffled slightly. "Give them my love Jasper?"

"Of course, and I'm sure they want me to send you their condolences."

Mari laughed slightly. "No, now don't go lying Jasper, you were the worst at it. I know those girls, they'll probably sing 'Ding dong the witch is dead' when you tell them."

I bit hard on my cheek to keep from laughing. She knew my sister and cousin well, that's for sure. Hell I think Alice would join in on that.

"I am sorry though that she's dead…" I said softly.

"I know Jasper. You never really had it in you to hate people."

"Yeah, listen I'm gonna go and talk to Alice about me being gone. I'll call you or Momma as soon as I have flight info and such."

"Thank you Jasper," she said before hanging up. I shut the phone off and looked up to see Alice scowling at me.

I tossed my phone at the edge of the couch and sighed. Well odds are she caught the last half of the conversation and was pissed that I agreed to go. Why would she be pissed about that? I can't let Mari bury her only daughter by herself.

_But she's got Momma_. Right, but like Mari said, I'm her son of sorts.

I leaned forward and slowly rubbed my hands together as my arms rested on my knees. "So… that was Maria's mom. Marharette…" I said cautiously.

"I know," she said in a short, clipped tone.

Well I wasn't expecting the harshness of her voice. I felt my eyebrow go up in question but I still couldn't look up at her. "Okay. Well Maria's dead."

"I heard that too," again her voice was curt.

I looked up at her finally. "The funeral is in a few days. I'm gonna go pay my respects to _Mari_, not Maria," I said hoping to emphasize the fact that this was for her mother not her.

"Mmhmm," she said in a disbelieving tone as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm gonna wait until the morning to tell Jordy about this," I swallowed thickly as I thought of how Jordy might react to this, especially now that Carmen had filled me in on what I was doing wrong."I might need your help with that..."

"Oh _now_ you want my help?"

_What the fuck?_

"Excuse me?"

"I tried to tell you that Jordy talking to that puñeta would fuck with her head, but you told me to butt out, that Jordy was _your_ daughter." She growled at me.

Right because at the time, I didn't think completely erasing Maria from Jordy's life was a good idea. Excuse me for thinking that I was right. But to bring that up _now_ of all times?!

"You really want to pull the 'I told you so' card on me right fucking now Alice?"

"Yeah I am," she shot back as she raised an eyebrow at me to try her.

I stood up growling slightly. Why now? Of all the times she could say 'I told you so' is she picking now?

"I get it Alice, I fucked up. I fucked up my kid worse than Maria fucking did. But Christ, I have to tell her that the woman that brought her into this world is fucking dead! And yes I want your help because she fucking listens to you!" I said as the anger was getting the better of me

"Fine, I'm not doing this for you though, or _your_puta."

_My whore? Since when did she think that?_

I shook my head as my eyes narrowed. "You're unfucking believable Alice."

"_I'm_ unbelievable?" I gave her a curt nod as her eyebrows jumped to her hair line. "Do fill me in on how _I_ am so unbelievable."

"Calling her _my_ whore? How the hell you jumped to that conclusion I'll never know," I spat at her just as Jackson started to fuss.

_Father of the fucking year and guess who's not in the running._

Alice just rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "Because she is Jasper," she said as she walked towards the den to check on Jax.

"Whatever Alice, I need some time to think." And yelling at my wife was not helping.

"Of course you do," I heard her say as she picked up Jackson. Her voice sounded as if it cracked slightly, but fuck it. I didn't care right now.

I went in the room, quickly pulling on my jeans and a T-shirt. I quit smoking almost five months ago when Jax was born; thinking I should be a better example for my son, but right fucking now all I wanted was a pack of camels and my best buddy Jack.

"I'm going for a drive," I said harshly as I passed the den for the front door. I could hear Alice mutter something very un-lady like as I slammed the door in my haste.

I opted to take the stairs down to the lobby, figuring the exercise would be a good way to get rid of some of the anger. I knew things were boiling under the surface. Alice and I were just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Granted I unwittingly added to the size of the shoe with the way I've been handling things with Jordy.

I honestly didn't think I was doing wrong by her. I thought I was doing something good by allowing Maria into Jordan's life. But once again I underestimated the intelligence of my daughter and Maria's evil ways.

Hell even now, with being dead, that bitch is _still_ fucking with my life.

I entered the lobby and nodded in response to night security guys greeting as I pushed through the main doors, quickening my pace to my car.

Right now I really needed that drink. As messed up as it all sounds, I was angrier with Alice acting the way she did. Now strike that, I'm angry at both her and Maria; Alice for acting like she doesn't care how this is going to affect Jordy when she claims Jordy as hers and Maria for being a stupid fucking whore.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the parking lot as I dropped my keys. How is this at all fair? Just when it looks like things are going right for us everything comes crashing down. Maybe this is Karma's way of biting me in the ass for all the shit I've caused everyone.

I finally managed to get the damn key into the lock and I got into the car. I slammed the door and slammed my head into the head rest. Yes I was throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care. Anyone would if they were put in my situation. Being told all in the same day that you are failing as a parent; that your kid would be more torn up about your wife dying then you, and then having a torturous ex die when deep down you hoped she would wake up so she wouldn't miss out on her daughter's life, tends to make one a little strung out.

I opened my eyes to see the two seats staring back at me through the rearview mirror. Jordy's booster seat positioned right next to Jax's car seat base. I smiled slightly remembering the way Jordy falls asleep with her hand on the side of her brother's seat. Even in her sleep she protects him.

Out of instinct I looked to my right, where Alice would be sitting looking back at our kids and smiling.

_Our kids._

_Ours_.

"Jesus I'm an idiot." I said into the emptiness of the car. Here I was contemplating leaving the one thing I needed more than life itself. I couldn't do that to my family. I couldn't be like my dad and Aunt Renee.

I rubbed my faced and groaned. At this point I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. I have to go back Texas, if anything to watch them seal the coffin and forever bury the past with Maria.

Alice maybe pissed but I have to do it. I can't have her haunting us years later. I have to say goodbye to the woman I wanted her to be, but never could be, and goodbye to the woman she was.

Absent mindedly I played with my ring as I though over the past year. Holy shit our anniversary is coming up and here I sit in the car like a douche bag.

Deciding that it was probably better to be under the same roof with an angry Alice than sitting in the car alone, I headed back inside.

When I got home, I had half expected Alice to be waiting for me on the couch. But she wasn't.

_You fucked up buddy_, my conscious scolded me. Yeah I know I did.

As I was heading towards the bedroom I peaked in on Jordy who was still sleeping like a log, then made my way to the den to check Jax. My breath caught in my chest at the site of Alice curled up in the rocking recliner, while Jax curled up against her chest. Both of them were sleeping, so I quietly went in the room, taking Jax from his momma to lay him in the crib. Once I had him situated, I headed over to Alice.

I sat on the matching ottoman and watched her for a few moments. Alice was usually a quiet sleeper; she doesn't talk in her sleep like Bella or mumble like I supposedly do. But when she's stressed out she's a mixture of both. Sure, I've heard her sigh my name at night as she cuddles closer, but that's nothing new.

Her lips were moving, which told me she was talking in her dream, but based on the way her fists were clenched and the protective way she was curled up, I knew it wasn't pleasant whatever it was.

I leaned closer to see her cheeks were wet. I knew in my heart that I was the reason she was crying. I'm a complete tool to her but yet for some reason she still loves me. I sighed as I stood up, gently lifting her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, but still slept. Careful not to wake her I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ali but I have to do this," I whispered before kissing her lips gently. "I love you Alice."

----

This couch is seriously uncomfortable, I thought as I threw my arm over my eyes trying to block out the sunlight that was creeping into the living room. I could hear Alice and Jordy talking in the kitchen, which meant it had to be about seven or eight in the morning.

"Mommy, why is daddy on the couch?" I couldn't hear Alice's answer but I was pretty sure she was honest with Jordy, as she always is, and told her I was in the dog house. I waited a few minutes, wondering if I should go join them or go hide. But the smell of coffee in the room made my decision for me.

I lifted my arm slightly to see Alice standing by my head with a cup of coffee. She looked like I felt, obviously she didn't sleep well either. I sat up and stretched before taking the mug from her.

"Thanks baby," I said softly as she gave me a small smile and went back into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of view Jordy came skipping through.

"Mornin' Daddy," she smiled at me with a wide and toothy grin. _Wait a tick_?

"You lost a tooth," I laughed as she nodded.

"Yep, momma says the tooth fairy will give me lots of money for it 'cause it's a front tooth." She smiled wide again trying to stick her tongue out through the gap.

I laughed. "Just remember to put your tooth in the box Auntie Bella gave you."

She nodded, "The fairy box, I know Daddy, momma already had me put it in there." She paused for a moment as she chewed on her upper lip. "Momma wants to know if you want an omelet or mixed eggs."

"Scrambled is fine." I answered her as she nodded and skipped back towards the kitchen but then she stopped and turn to face me.

"You need to stop being mean daddy. Momma didn't do anything bad, she's a good momma." She told me shaking her head at me before turning to go back to the kitchen.

I know, Jordan trust me I know, I thought as I stood up, groaning in protest as my back popped. Oh yeah, so gonna try and see if Ali wants new living room furniture.

I entered the breakfast area where Jordy was sitting at the counter and singing the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' song to Jax as he sat in his high chair and smiled at her. Alice was stirring the eggs around the pan and would periodically look at the kids.

I put my cup on the counter and went to her. "I can make the eggs baby," I offered.

"It's okay, they're almost done," she said sadly shaking her head at me. I leaned against the counter so I could see her face. She looked at me briefly before looking back at the pan.

"I'm sorry Ali..."

She sighed, "For what Jazz?"

_Let's see there's yelling at you for no reason, waking up the baby, storming out of here instead of talking to you, making you cry…_

"For last night," _yeah that sums it up._

She nodded slightly as she chewed on her lip. She was worried about something and most likely wasn't gonna say it with the kids right there. I stood and watched her work. A routine I knew we were both familiar with since we got Jordy but everyday it still seemed new. She scraped the little bit of cheesy eggs onto a plate, topped them with a heart drawn with ketchup and added two pieces of toast with a more than generous amount of strawberry preserves before finally adding the two small sausage patties.

Don't get me wrong, this isn't an every morning breakfast. We just try to keep a routine with things like the ketchup on the eggs and the amount of preserves on her toast.

Alice turned back to the pan and kept her eyes on it. "Did you want sausage too, Jazz?"

"No thank you."

"'Kay, can you give Jordy her plate please?" She asked handing it to me. I took it from her and placed it in front of Jordy who looked at Alice then scowled at me.

"Be nice Daddy," she whispered at me.

"I'm trying," I whispered back before going back to Alice. "Please believe me when I say I love you," I said softly once I was back besides her.

"I do Jasper," she whispered, looking at me for the first time since giving me my coffee. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Again, I made her fucking cry.

I kissed her forehead. "I really am sorry," I said softly.

"Ewww..." Jordy said nasally, causing me to look at her. She was pinching her nose with one hand while the other fanned air towards her brother. "Jax stinks!"

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks," Alice said as she stepped away from me and made the other plates. I went and picked Jackson up to change him.

"Good lord Jackson what did you eat?" I joked.

"Milk!" Jordy sang happily from her spot.

Jax laughed as if to agree with his sister as I carried him back to the den to get him all cleaned up. When we came back Alice was leaning against the counter talking to Jordy while eating… _an apple?_

I raised my eyebrow at her and looked at Jax, then the apple. "Not very hungry baby?"

She wrinkled her nose some as she looked at the bite she just made in the apple. "The eggs taste funny to me. Jordy says they taste fine..." she shrugged.

_Of course Jordy thinks their fine, there's ketchup on them_, I thought as I put Jax back in his high chair. "Okay... funny how?"

"I dunno, just funny. They aren't expired or anything."

"Huh..." I shrugged, as far as I knew Alice loved eggs."Okay."

She pushed herself off the counter and started getting a bowl of food ready for Jax. Little man caught sight of the box of oatmeal and started squealing. "Um I made you a plate..." Alice said as she nodded her head in the direction of where I usually sat.

"Thanks baby," I said taking grabbing my coffee and sitting next to Jordy.

Alice gave me a tight lipped smile that faltered some before moving to feed Jax, "You're welcome."

After breakfast Jordan and I cleaned up the kitchen while Alice got Jackson dressed for the day. Currently she was drying the frying pan while I wiped off the stove.

"She still hurt daddy," Jordy finally said.

"Who does princess?"

I heard her scoff, seriously six going on sixteen this one. "Momma, you hurt her by fighting with her."

"Did she tell you this?" I asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

"No. But you hurt everyone anyway so why should it matter?"

I just stared at her not knowing what to say. I watched her as she placed the pan on the counter and tossed the towel next to it. She turned to face me, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at me. "If I lose mommy I will hate you forever." She spat at me before stomping out of the kitchen.

I could hear Alice asking Jordy what was wrong before the sound of her door slamming echoed through the condo.

_Fucking perfect_.

After Jordan's outburst I figured I needed reinforcements to tell her about Maria. Bella quickly agreed to come over where as Rose was a little more hesitant. After telling her that it had to do with Maria she agreed, then added that she was only doing it for Jordan not me.

Twenty minutes later, not only had Bella and Rose shown up, but Edward and Emmett where with them. Great, 'The more the merrier'…_ Not_.

Ed and Emmett took Emma and Jax into the living room for some play time while the girls and I went in Jordy's room.

I was scared shitless to tell her this but I knew I had too. I stood in the middle of the room looking at the four girls. Alice had Jordy on her lap sitting between Bella and Rose. Alice was whispering to Jordy making her laugh, while Bella looked confused and Rose glared.

Yeah, not intimidating at all.

Well now or never. I cleared my throat some getting their attention.

I pulled out the chair Jordy had at her desk and sat in front of her. She quirked her eyebrow up and tilted her head slightly, looking more like Alice then I'd ever seen. I took her hand in mine before talking.

"Jordan, there's something I need to tell you about your momma," I started. She yanked her hand back and glared at me.

_Fucking hell Maria's back._ I thought as I looked back at my daughter. Alice whispered something to her again making Jordan relax some.

"Princess, I don't know how to say this and I'm sorry, but you can't see your momma anymore."

She quickly looked at Alice. "Are you leaving?"

"No honey not me," she said. Alice gave me an apologetic look before saying, "The Wicked Witch."

Rose snorted then apologized while Bella bit back her laughter. Yeah sure lets all make fun of the dead chick, really classy ladies. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them.

"Oh, well I don't care. I hope she dies." Jordy said looking back at me.

Well…

"Actually princess, that's something I need to talk to you about. Nana Mari called this morning." I watched as Jordan's eyes widened. "Baby girl your momma died last night." That's right, do it like a band-aid…

Jordan tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes as she seemed to think about something. I snuck a glance at the other girls, Rose didn't seem surprised whfere as Bella had her hand over her mouth. Jordy slipped out of Alice's lap and came over to me. She held my face in her hands and looked at me.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

_Because Maria caused us nothing but pain_, I thought.

"It's called grieving princess, you get sad when someone dies," I tried to explain.

She shook her head at me then gave me a determined look. "Is there gonna be a parade for her?"

A parade? I looked up to see Alice mouth 'funeral' at me. Oh right the procession.

I nodded, "Yes baby girl."

"Are you going?" Jordan asked. I glanced back up at Alice who had her head on Rose's shoulder as she hugged her and Bella rubbed her back.

I looked back at my daughter. "Yes, I still have to get my flight and stuff ready but yes. I leave for the funeral soon."

Jordan sighed, looking behind her before looking back at me. "Are you gonna make me go?"

"No."

"I want to go."

"Jordan I don't think that's a good idea…" I started to protest but saw her purse her lips. I thought back to what Carmen said about me making decisions that affected her without talking or considering how she felt. I sighed, "Let me talk with mommy about it first okay?" She nodded letting go of me as she walked back to the girls.

"Jordy?" She turned to look at me. "Why do you want to go?" I was curious.

"I want to make sure she's really not gonna hurt me or mommy anymore." She said before going back to Alice.

----

I really didn't know if Jordan's reaction to her mom's death was a good one or not. Hell she seemed okay as she played with her uncles and the babies but who am I to know if my own kid is okay.

I tried to talk to Alice several times, each time getting tossed out of my own room by either Bella or Rose. As much as I love those girls I was ready to kick them out. I needed to talk to my wife and they were preventing it.

Alice finally came out and I could tell she had been crying. She handed me some money and explained that she had ordered Chinese for everyone and would like me to pick it up. I agreed and decided to take Jax with me so Alice could spend time with her friends since they seemed to make her feel somewhat better then I was doing.

Rather than carrying the car seat into the restaurant, I took Jax out of it and carried him. There were plenty of woman commenting on how cute he was. Of course he seemed like quite the flirt, with his dimples showing as his pacifier hid his smiles from them. Taking Jackson with me was a good idea 'cause he kept me from going insane, especially on the ride home when he sang along to Johnny Cash, well babbled I guess.

When I pulled up I saw Ed standing outside. I thought maybe he was waiting for me but figured he was just getting some air.

He came out to the car and grabbed the bags of food for me.

"Thanks," I said as I got Jax's car seat out.

"No problem," he gave me a tight smile similar to the ones his sister was giving me.

"So, uh, did Alice tell you what's going on?" I asked as I locked the car up.

He shook his head. "No, Bella said there's something that you two need to talk about. " He shrugged before looking up at me. "Sorry about Maria man."

I shook my head, "No don't be. It was her lifestyle; that sh- stuff happens. I'm just disappointed."

Ed nodded as we waited for the elevator but I saw the confusion on his face. "Disappointed because?" he finally said as we stepped in.

I sighed as I set the car seat down. "Well, a part of me wanted her to get better. Like the trial and me moving on with Ali would be her wakeup call, showing her that she wasn't just destroying her life; but Jordan's as well ya know?" He nodded. "And because she's… she's Maria, that never happened and now the only memories Jordan's gonna have of her is this monster that hurt her." I shook my head. "I don't think that's very fair to Jordy."

He nodded. "Why did you let her talk to Jordan again?"

I felt my eyebrows jump at him. He knew more than he was letting on. He gave me a crooked smile. "Jordan talks to me too you know."

I nodded. "I figured it was easier to let her talk to Jordan then to have her trying to come find her," I shrugged.

"But you told Jordan she had to talk to her." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I just thought it was what she'd want. I mean, I just suddenly take her out of her home, away from what she knows. It made sense at the time. I guess I let my past take over the present."

"How so?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "Bella."

He looked at me for a minute then the meaning dawned on him. "Renee," he said knowingly.

I nodded. Of the parents that up and left, Renee at least tried to contact Bella when we were kids, but Charlie, thinking it was better for Bella, refused to let Renee speak to her. Shortly after Charlie's funeral, Renee was able to contact Bella and even though Renee is not a part of Bella's life, she still wonders what would have happened if Charlie didn't keep Renee away. I didn't want that for Jordan. But instead I made shit worse.

Once we were in the condo, Ed took the food to Alice in the kitchen while I got Jax ready for dinner. Jordy being the over protective mother hen of a sister, saw that I took him out without a hat on and gave me a lecture on how he needs a hat in August to protect his head from the sun. I glared slightly at my sister as she giggled into her husband's chest. The things that woman is teaching Jordy…

After dinner and a movie the family went home. Bella had explained to me before the movie that they were asked by Jordy to stay. I didn't mind them there honestly; I just had a lot of shit to take care of.

After bath time and story reading Jordan and Jackson were finally sound asleep and I was tired as hell. I was changing into some lounge pants as Alice came out of the bathroom and made her way to the bed.

"While I was talking to the girls I got you and Jordy a flight to Texas. Bella got you guys a rental and Rose called Momma. She expects you two late tomorrow night," Alice informed me as she looked down at the comforter on her lap.

"So you're okay with Jordan going?" I chewed on my upper lip as she turned to glare at me slightly.

"No, but she wants to go. I'm not going to _force_ her to stay," she sighed. "Just promise me you won't force her to go to the viewing or see her mother's body."

"I learned my lesson Ali."

She scoffed a little and shook her head. "Just be safe and pay attention to Jordy. She loves you Jazz, you've just hurt her with your actions."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine with Jackson. Bella and Rose are a phone call away," she said softly as she turned her light off and lay down. "Jordan's bag is packed and in the foyer closet, next to yours. I didn't know if you wanted your suit or not so that's in the garment bag in there as well."

"Thank you Alice."

She nodded slightly and looked at me. "You need to sleep Jazz. You've got a long day ahead of you."

She wasn't kidding about having a long day. I neglected to ask her what time the flight was and judging from lack of sleep we both got; our fight was long from over. At seven the alarm went off and the day began.

Alice had made sure Jordan was completely ready by the time I got out of the shower. After dressing and joining them in the kitchen, Alice handed me pop tarts and my coffee. Jordy giggled and said that's what I get for sleeping in.

"Jasper you need to get going if you're gonna make your flight," Alice said after cleaning off Jax's high chair. I nodded and rinsed out my coffee mug before taking Alice in my arms. I felt her stiffen some but she relaxed and hugged me back.

"We'll be back before you know it," I promised her.

She and Jackson walked us down to the car where she gave Jordy a tight hug and peppered kisses on her face.

"I love you Jordan," she told her as Jordy giggled.

Jordan hugged her tighter. "I love you too Momma," she said before moving to kiss her little brother, and then she got in the car.

"Seat belt Jordan," I told her before she closed the door. I could see her roll her eyes at me but she did as she was told. "Be good for your Momma little man. You're the man of the house until I get back." I told Jax before giving him a kiss. He of course smacked me in the head with his toy and laughed.

I looked at my wife and smiled sadly. I didn't like leaving her knowing that there was something wrong between us. "I love you Alice," I said as I took her hand.

"I love you too Jazz," she said before standing on her toes to give me a kiss.

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "When I get back we're gonna celebrate our Anniversary," I smiled at her. "Does that sound good to you Mrs. Whitlock?" She smiled slightly and nodded before pulling herself away.

----

When we got to the ranch it was just past midnight. I carefully carried Jordy into the house, noticing the way the living room was rearranged but decided to wait before saying anything to Momma about it. I put Jordy in her bed and silently thanked Alice for dressing her in sweat pants instead of jeans. When I came back down the stairs Momma had our bags inside already.

"I thought you were sleeping," I said as I went to hug her.

"Nah, I knew my babies were comin' home so I stayed up. I only wish Alice and Jackson could have come too."

I shook my head. "They'll come back next time. I promise."

She just looked at me and sighed. "Well even if Alice didn't want to go to the funeral-"

"Momma, don't please. Just drop it." I cut her off. She pursued her lips and nodded. "So you had a meeting today?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Mari stepped down as historian for the sisters." She turned to look at me. "Thank you for bringing Jordy. Mari wanted to see her one last time."

"Excuse me?"

"Mari's going back to Mexico after the services. Maria and Jordy were the only ones keeping her in Texas. Now that Maria's gone," she shrugged. "She doesn't want to impose on you or Alice."

I shook my head. "Jordy's her granddaughter, we'd still let her visit. Besides she'd see Jordy when she comes out to visit you."

Momma nodded, "I tried to talk to her Jazzy. She just wants to be away from it all. Maria, even though that was her flesh and blood, disgraced her. Go to bed Jazz. You have to see what Jordy wants to do because the viewing is tomorrow." She gave a kiss on the cheek. "And call that woman of yours; I'm sure she's worried if ya'll made it here or not."

I nodded. "Night Momma."

When I called Alice she didn't pick up her phone. I left a message telling her that we made it okay, that Jordy was sleeping and the plan was to talk with her about the viewing tomorrow. After telling Alice that I loved her and that I missed her I ended the call before I said something stupid.

The next morning, I woke up to Momma and Jordy talking. I hung back and listened figuring this was the only way to know how Jordy really felt.

"I don't know why daddy so sad about it."

"Because he loved your momma at one point Jordan Marie. I was the same way when papa Thomas died."

"But she can't hurt us anymore," Jordan whined. "And daddy's making it worse! He's making Alice sad and I don't like it."

"Jordan, I know you don't understand, but your momma and your daddy, they had a past together, one that created you. Don't you give me that look Jordan Marie. I will smack that attitude right off your face young lady." I heard Momma warn her but I knew she'd wouldn't.

"Sorry Nana."

"What happened between your momma and your daddy was not right, I'll give you that. But like I said, the past is affecting his future. And you're little attitude ain't helpin' him any."

"He started it."

_I did?_ I wondered as I sat on the couch to hear them better.

"How so?" I heard Momma ask my question for me.

"Before I started talkin' to her, he'd get angry and take it out on me. He was always mad at me, but was fine with Jax. It's not fair! I didn't do anything! Alice never takes stuff out on me when her and daddy are fightin', but not daddy. And then he made me talk to her Nana. I hate her!" I could hear the tears in my daughter's voice. "It's not fair that daddy loves Jax and not me. If she never would have had me he'd be happier now."

I put my head in my hands. Jesus this was worse than I thought.

"Jordan, your daddy loves you, don't you ever doubt that. He spent five years kickin' his own butt tryin' to get to you. Alice helped him see that he could do it. Don't ever wish you weren't born, you hear me. I know you're jealous over his feelings for Jackson but that don't mean he loves you any less then he did the day you were born. You're his princess, Jackson is his prince. You gotta give your daddy some credit Jordan. Before Alice he went from not knowing if you were okay, to being able to have you with him. That's a big adjustment on both of you. You ain't used to livin' with him and he ain't used to being a daddy."

Jordan said something that I couldn't hear but judging from Momma's reaction it wasn't pretty.

"Jordan Marie, you will not use that language you hear me. I'll make you pick a switch if I hear that out of your mouth again." She scolded harshly that made me flinch. "Every time you act out like that, you look like a mini version of your momma. I suggest you stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"Yes ma'am."

"Jasper Thomas you get your hide in this kitchen right now!" I heard Momma holler at me.

_Busted, _I thought as I stood up to join them. I entered the kitchen where Jordy was sitting on the counter and Momma had her arms folded over her chest, glaring at me.

"I'm assumin' you heard our conversation?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded.

"Then you need to fix your family Jasper Thomas. I will be damned if I let Maria hurt either of you," she gave each of us a pointed look, "from the grave."

"Yes ma'am."

"Jordan knows what to expect from the viewing this evening. I explained it to her over breakfast. I was asked to make sure you listen to your daughter. So talk and listen Jasper. Really listen to what she is telling you. I know you are better than how you've been actin'. You may have his name and be his son but you are not him. Charlie and I raised you to be a better man than this." She hissed at me. I looked over to see Jordy giving us a confused look.

"Who Nana?" She asked.

"His father," Momma said while pointedly glaring at me.

I sighed and moved to stand next to Jordy. "I don't love Jackson more baby girl." I said softly. She turned to look at me as fresh tears filled her eyes. "It's like Nana said, you're my princess. I couldn't love anyone more then I love you."

"Even momma?"

"Nope, I love you more than Alice."

"Even her?" she asked looking down.

I sighed. "Jordan look at me." She turned her head to look up at me again. "I loved Maria for one reason only; because she gave me you. As much pain as she brought into my life, I wouldn't change it because I'm glad you're a result of it."

"Then why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you okay?"

She nodded, "Please."

"When you get angry at me, or cop an attitude you look so much like her that honestly, I forget that I'm talking to my baby girl. I'm a bad person for treating you like that and you have no idea how sorry I am for it." I wiped the tears of her face with my thumb. "I love you Jordan. You are always a part of my heart, along with Alice and Jackson. Don't ever think I love you less than them 'cause it just ain't possible."

She nodded and chewed her cheek some as she thought about something, then smiled at me. "What if you have another baby and it's a girl, would she be your princess too?"

I smiled some and nodded. "But you'd be the first princess so you can show her the ropes."

Jordy smiled wider. "I want a sister now."

Whoa.

"Uh, we'll have to talk to momma about that first."

-----

When we got to the viewing, I recognized a few people and sat by Mari. Jordan clung to me as several of Maria's friends came to give their condolences. I asked her several times if she wanted to leave and she said no.

Looking at Mari now that we were here, she actually looked younger then I remembered, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. That was until it came time to speak about Maria.

"Will you say something?" She asked softly from besides me.

My jaw tightened as Jordy hugged my neck harder. "I can't Mari, I can't disrespect the dead." I said through clenched teeth.

She merely nodded and moved to talk Marcus. I wanted to scoff every time someone spoke of how she was a loving mother and person. Even Jordy snorted at the loving mother comments. I just kissed her forehead to hide my smile at her reaction.

One thing I did appreciate was Marcus' honesty about Maria. While he didn't flat out call the other's liars or trash talk her. He didn't paint a rainbow about her. When he said that she was now at peace for what she had done his eyes locked onto mine.

"And with her peace, I pray it brings the ones in her lives the peace they deserve as well." He said as his closing line, looking directly at me and Jordy. I gave him a slight nod in thanks.

Momma, Jordy and I went to Mari's for dinner. It was quiet but it seemed to help both Jordy and Mari. Again I made sure it was what Jordy wanted and she told me yes. When Jordy started getting sleepy and asking for Alice, I announced it was time to go back to the house.

I tried to call Alice again and got the voice mail. Momma gave it a shot, calling on the house phone and promptly gave the phone to Jordy who took it in her room.

"She'sf mad at me Momma," I told her sadly.

"She thinks she's lost you Jasper. I would too if I heard you say you were sorry Maria was dead. Good night baby boy." She said closing the bedroom door behind her.

The next morning was the burial. Jordy wanted me to hold her again, getting me out of being a pallbearer. As the priest said his prayer and the dirt was placed Jordy started shaking.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked quietly, stepping away from the crowd.

She tightened her grip on my neck and buried her face in my neck. I could feel warm tears against my skin.

"Jordan sweetie, talk to me."

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean it. Please don't die."

I hugged her tighter. "I know baby… I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to calm her down.

After the service I was making sure everything was packed. We had a flight out the next evening that would get us home early the following morning and as much as I loved being back in Texas, I just wanted to get home to my wife and son.

"Anxious?" I heard Momma ask from the door way. I stopped pacing to look up at her. The amusement in her eyes told me she knew something.

"Yeah, I'm a little upset that I'm getting back the day after our anniversary but," I shrugged. "Alice got the flight for us."

"Speaking of my daughter, has she been acting different? I don't know like… eating apples?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Momma she always ate apples. It was the apple pies that made it obvious that she was pregnant."

Momma laughed, "True. Have you had unprotected sex with her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Momma! She's my wife, I'm not going into this with you," I said shaking my head at her as I grabbed my toiletry bag from the bathroom.

"Well, surely the doctor told ya'll that you need to use a condom the first six months after the go ahead. Cause Alice is gonna be a fertile Myrtle for that time…"

Wait, why is she having this conversation?

"_The eggs taste funny…" _I could hear Alice saying again.

"The eggs," I dropped the bag in my hands and looked at Momma. "What do you know?"

She smirked at me. "That you have exactly," she looked at her watch, 'three hours and twenty minutes to catch the red eye back to Seattle so you can spend your anniversary with your pregnant wife."

_Pregnant?_

_Again?_

_Oh shit!_

"Jordan!" I said slapping my palm to my forehead.

Momma laughed, "She's gonna stay here a few weeks and I'll fly back with her. I have yet to see my grandson after all."

I picked up my bag and threw it in my luggage before running to Momma and hugging her tight. "I love you Momma." I said giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She laughed and smacked my arm.

"Go say goodbye to Jordy and call me when you land." She said before leaving the room.

As soon at the Jet hit the tarmac at SeaTac I was ready to jump out and get the hell back home. I sent a text to Momma and Bella letting them both know I landed, and thanking them again for not only getting me the hell out of Texas as soon as possible, but for making it a direct flight.

Two things I learned about driving home on the streets of Seattle at four in the morning; A- no traffic, B- Nowhere to stop and get Alice's favorite Blue Roses. Damn it all to hell.

When I got to the condo I could hear the TV on softly in the living room, which meant Alice was either awake or had fallen asleep watching it. I slipped out of my boots and left them by the door with my luggage and made my way to her.

She was curled up under a blanket, hugging her knees to her as her head rested on them. As the light from the TV flickered across her face could see her eyes were swollen from crying. I glanced at the TV to see she was watching The Notebook. I almost laughed at the irony.

I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She didn't move or acknowledge my presence.

"Happy Anniversary Ali."

She jumped a little at the sound of my voice. I didn't think I was gonna scare her. "Uh hey," she said sounding slightly disoriented.

"Sorry," I apologized for frightening her.

She smiled a little. "It's okay."

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too." She said softly still staring at the screen.

"Jordy's gonna be home in a few weeks. She's gonna spend some time with Momma," I informed her before chewing on my lip.

"Was she okay with that?"

I nodded and realized she wasn't looking at me. "Yeah, she told me to stop being mean to you."

She hugged her legs tighter. "She's a sweetie."

"Ali, I'm sorry. I know I've been a dick and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

She finally turned her head to look at me, resting her cheek on her knees. "I don't know what you really want from me anymore Jazz," she said softly.

"How do you mean?" I asked, confusion coloring my tone.

"At least when she was alive I could compete..." she sighed and shook her head, "Never-mind."

"Compete? Alice you had nothing to compete against, you still don't."

"You still love her Jazz," she said as she looked away. I could hear her voice cracking as she talked. "And I don't want to be second best... I thought maybe after Jax, maybe it'd be different but you're still on hung up on her."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because, you always let her influence your decisions on things, you're always so angry at her, and then... what you said on the phone just confirmed it and Jasper, I can't compete with a ghost."

Oh fuck all the signs were there. The way she looked at me when I got off the phone. The way she acted the next morning, like she didn't believe me. The apologetic look when she told Jordan we were talking about Maria. Momma's words before she went to bed. It all made sense now. She and Jordy both thought I loved her more.

_I have to fix this._

"Jesus, no Ali, it's not like that." I said a bit frantically. "I'm sorry she's dead 'cause now the only memory Jordy is gonna have of her is the monster she was. A part of me hoped that she would move on and grow up, try to be better for Jordy," I shook my head, "that's all. If I didn't have to get Jordy out of there today I would have danced on her grave Alice." I confessed. "I don't want her. I want you. I want us. I want what you and I have and what we've built. I love you Alice, only you."

_Please believe me_, I begged with my eyes. She hid her face with her arms as she started crying. I reached over, pulling her to me, relieved that she didn't pull away.

"Oh Ali, please don't cry baby."

I felt her grab my shirt as she buried her face into my chest. "I'm pregnant Jazz."

I laughed a little, then wanted to smack myself for the worst timing ever. "So I hear," I told her. I could hear the happiness in my voice and again felt like a dick for bad timing.

"I don't even know what to tell people...only momma knows."

"That your husband is a horny little bastard who forgot the condom?" I offered while shrugging. It was true, I was fucking horny that night and well, damn have you seen my wife?

She chuckled a little and hiccupped. "Yeah, I think they'll figure that out."

I kissed the top of her head and held her closer to me. This was the most I've held her in over three days. Too damn long.

"I'm sorry I let her poison our family."

I felt her wrap her arms around me as she pulled herself closer. "She's dead now, so hopefully she can just..." she trailed off.

"Rot in hell?" I offered.

Alice laughed and smacked my chest playfully. "That's so mean," she tried to sound like she was being serious but her laugh wasn't helping her.

'Cause she agrees with me.

"Oh by the way Jordan wants a sister," I told her raising an eyebrow. Now that I think about it, Jordy has impeccable timing when requesting a sibling. Freaky future telling shit, if you ask me.

"Ah... I'll see what we can come up with."

"And we talked out some things." I told her with a little shrug. "Hopefully things will start getting better between her and me."

"I hope so too baby."

I rubbed Alice's back as we sat there with the glow of the TV lighting the room. "Can you believe we made it a year? Momma was sure you would've killed me by now." I teased then snorted a laugh after I thought it through. I'm surprised she hadn't with the way I'd been acting.

She rubbed her face into my chest as she brought her leg into my lap, clearly getting comfortable. "Yeah well, I dunno what I would do then because I can't sleep without you."

That makes two of us.

I laughed a little as I placed one foot on the coffee table and slouched down on the couch. Alice's head was now on my shoulder, one arm curled under her as the other one was tossed up over my right shoulder. "Yes, well it's good to know I'm good for something." I teased as I rested my head onto the back of the couch.

"Did you have trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah, it's not same without you in my arms." I've been spoiled having her in my arms, her cold feet trying to find a comfortable spot around my legs, the smell of her hair, the sound of her breathing and hums as she falls asleep. Best security blanket ever.

"Jax missed you too... he let me know it every few hours."

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I ain't going anywhere anymore," I promised kissing her forehead. "Oh before I forget, Bella agreed to take Jax later tonight, so you and I can have a child free anniversary."

She snuggled closer, now practically in my lap. "That sounds nice."

I hummed contentedly. "Yes, but you know what sounds better right now?" She moved her head to look at me, her eyes heavy with sleep as she hummed in response. "You and I cuddled in our big comfy bed right about now."

"I dunno if I can walk Jazz," she said wiggling some. "I am so comfy."

I reached for the remote that was on the arm of the couch and clicking the TV off before positioning her so I could easily pick her up."That's what I'm here for remember?" I teased as I stood up and started to carry her to the room.

"I love you Jazz," she mumbled before she fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you too Alice."

------

I was awoken by feather light touches along my chest. I raised an eyebrow and smirked in Alice's direction.

"What are you doin' darlin'?" I drawled out.

"Touching you," she said with what sounded like a smirk.

I opened one eye and my suspicions were confirmed. Alice was in fact smirking at me. "You know what that does to me Ali..." I warned her.

She moved to straddle my waist and began kissing up my chest. "What does it do to you?" she asked with an innocent smile, before returning to her kisses.

I moaned a little at her touch. "Alice..." I tried to warn her that she was walking a fine line. She responded by nipping at my chest.

Alright if that's how she wants it, I though before rolling us so she was under me as I kissed at her exposed collarbone.

When did she get naked? Fuck who cares.

I felt her push my boxers down as I bit at the top of her tit, not hard, just enough to make her feel it.

"Cheater!" Alice squealed as she grabbed my hair pulled me towards her.

"Mmm... baby you know I like it rough," I teased before sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. She moaned a little and rolled her hips to meet mine.

Can I just say _I love_ make-up sex? Cause I do.

I broke from her mouth trailing kisses to her ear. "I want you so bad Ali," I whispered to her. I felt her hand take my shaft guiding it to where she wanted me.

Just when I thought we would ffuck like bunnies, Jackson started crying. I dropped my forehead to her shoulder and groaned and she fucking giggled at me. I rolled over and watched her grab her night shirt.

"Later?" I asked.

"Definitely," she called out over her shoulder as she headed out to check on our son.

I so need a cold shower.

-----

Alice and I spent the day with Jax in between calls from families and friends wishing us a happy anniversary and various deliverers of flowers. I was happy when Momma and Jordan called. Jordan sounded happy to be back in Texas and excited as always to be going for a ride on Twilight.

At around five in the evening Alice started getting Jackson's things ready to take to Ed and Bella's while I called up Sue's. I thought it would be fun for us to spend our anniversary there and pretend we didn't have responsibilities just for one night. Alice just laughed and said I was using it as an excuse to have kinky sex.

When I called Sue's to let them know we were coming out but didn't want a big deal made, Jake gave me shit saying that as the proud son-in-law of the bar, he has every right to brag that he helped Eclipse get their start. I told him if he does, I'd tell Leah that he still pictures Bella naked.

_That shut him up. _

I also asked him to make sure that even though I order a certain drink for Alice not to let her drink it. He laughed when I told him what drink.

"Man, she didn't like it last time, why would you try again?"

"Nostalgia Jake," I said.

"Nostalgia? So what, you're gonna spill your whiskey and coke on her again? Shit you want Nostalgia? You should have brought her back for her twenty second birthday." He teased.

"Oh yes cause nothing says 'Happy Birthday, I love you' more than taking your pregnant wife to a bar." I stopped laughing when I realized that I was in fact about to do that.

"Yeah, but for you two, said bar has history." Jake retorted. "Anyway, I'll let the guys know you're coming. I'll make sure _Mrs. Whitlock_ doesn't drink the vodka," he snorted. "Or the whiskey and tequila for that matter. Do you want me to have Leah line you guys up?"

"No, just a dark corner would be nice."

"You got it. Oh, and tell Em he owes me some over time. See you later bloodsucker."

"Later mongrel," I said before hanging up.

At seven, I helped Alice out to the car. She had opted to take Jax over to her brother's and get ready there. She gave me a lingering and teasing kiss before getting in her car.

"So you remember who your wife is." She smirked at my dumbfounded expression.

Like I could forget.

At eight I got in the shower and started getting ready for the evening. I hadn't even noticed that Alice had set out an outfit for me before she left until I walked out of the bathroom. There, lying on the bed was a pair of dark wash jeans, my 'Green Apple Reborn' shirt, my black and grey striped short sleeved button down and my grey and black fedora.

I snorted when I saw that she even went as far as picking my boxers for me. But it wasn't the clothes that caught my attention, it was the black box placed on top of it.

When did Alice have time to go shopping?

I slipped my boxers on and sat on the bed next to the clothes. I picked the box up and inspected it. It was bigger than the box that I have to give to her later, and it was leather rather than velvet.

Just as I decided to open it my cell went off with a new text message.

_Did you open it? –A_

I laughed, and texted her back telling her no. Again as I got ready to open it the phone went off again.

_Open it silly! –A_

I put the phone down and opened it to see a very cool looking watch staring back at me. Its band was more like a black leather wrist cuff with another thin band of leather over it that held the watch face on it.

In side with the watch was a small folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and opened it to see Alice's neat hand writing staring back at me.

"So you never lose track of time. Very rock star no? I love you!"

Yes, very rock star indeed.

------

This place had definitely changed over the past year. It was only nine at it was almost packed. Probably didn't hurt that people were trying to get their big break here, now that they know one half of Eclipse started off on that very stage.

Or it could be the fact that Sue was a proud mom and has a shrine to us in here. Eh, either way it was weird to see this many people here.

Jake had done as I requested, had a back booth opened and waiting for when I got there. It was in a far corner and in the shadows so we didn't have to worry too much about crazed fans. He even went as far as getting Paul, Embry and Quil to work extra security.

Must be nice to be the Alpha.

Leah had just announced the next performer as the birthday girl today. I turned to look at the scared girl as she stood behind the mike and looked at the screen.

Yeah that was another difference with this place, they did karaoke now too.

I heard the familiar cords of the No Doubt song and nearly choked on my drink. Of course my brilliant wife chose now to enter the bar.

I swear every male head in the house turned to look at her as she glided over to the bar. I watched as Jake jumped over the bar and hugged her tight, spinning her around as she laughed happily. When he set her back down, he hopped back over the bar and started making her drink.

Alice was breathtaking in her form fitting dress that looked as if it belonged to Aphrodite herself. The black toga style dress was offset by the bright pink heels and clutch she had. Leave it to my Ali to bring a little flair while making it sexy as fuck.

Jake had pushed a drink in front of her and said something causing her to shake her head and look back at me. I smirked even though I knew she couldn't see me this far into the darkness. She laughed as she looked back at Jake, taking the second drink that he offered her.

She started moving towards me, a few men stopping to talk to her. It was interesting to see her interacting with the males that wanted her attention. She would smile at them and subtly flash her wedding ring at them with a brush of her hair or even offering her hand in greeting.

_Yep, she's married and she's mine_, I thought smugly.

I took a drink of my cola as she made her way to the table.

"All alone handsome?" She asked.

"Just waiting for Mrs. Right," I drawled.

She smirked at me. "And she hasn't shown yet?"

"Never said that," I moved over in the booth to give her some room to sit.

She slid into it with ease and looked up at me through her lashes, "Mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course, I've always got time for a beautiful woman."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Ladies man?"

"One woman man ma'am," I winked at her making her giggle a bit.

"And who is this lucky woman you speak of?" She asked leaning closer.

I licked my bottom lip as my eyes wandered along her form. Damn my wife's a MILF.

"Well she's the mother of my children, my best friend and the best lover ever."

"Well I bet you're a stud yourself there cowboy."

I nodded and tipped my hat some. "So I hear." She smiled at me and shook her head. I was about to ask her something but was cut off by a very familiar melody.

"Oh shit, we're a karaoke band now?" I snorted as the next person on stage was giving her hand at singing Spin.

Alice laughed, "That's when you know we've made it big Jazz."

I laughed with her. "What in the world are you drinking?" I asked her looking at the pink concoction in her drink.

"Aww, you're not gonna play anymore?" she teased.

I shook my head and kissed her. "No hearing that song ruined it."

"I don't know... she's not doing so bad." She shrugged.

"You sing it better."

"You're biased. And seriously baby, The Peter Vankmen? I wouldn't drink that in the past why would I now?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "I thought it'd be funny."

"Wasn't funny the first time," she tried to sound serious but I could see the smile playing at her lips.

I leaned closer to her, pushing her hair off her shoulder. "You loved it." I whispered before kissing the soft skin just below her ear.

She hummed in response and moved her head to face me. "No, I love you, even if you are a spaz."

I shrugged. "Spaz, Jazz, they rhyme." She snorted and shook her head at me. "Let's blow this joint."

"Anxious?"

I nodded. "Yes, I want to fuck my wife until the sun comes up." I told her plainly as I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Who says I want to fuck?" She challenged.

"Trust me. I know you well my love." She just rolled her eyes and set her drink on the table. That reminded me. "What is this?" I asked as I picked the drink up.

"A Shirley Temple," she giggled as she stood up.

"Ain't it supposed to have cherries in it?"

She laughed as shook her head. "It did."

"Who took your cherry?"

She shook her head and took my hand leading me out of the bar. "If you're that upset over a cherry, there's some at home. I make those for Jordan all the time."

Yeah, I liked the possibilities of the cherries at home. Fun things to do…

"Shit, how'd you get here?" I asked realizing that we'd probably have to take separate cars.

"Bella dropped me off. When we get Jax tomorrow I can pick up the car."

When we got to the car and I pushed her up against it causing her to squeak. "I want a real kiss," I told her. She smiled and took my fedora off.

"Come and get it cowboy," she smirked. I leaned closer, brushing my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and nipped at my mouth. I chuckled against her lips before moving my kisses down her jaw to her neck.

Alice tensed up and felt her hand grab my arm. "Jasper," she whispered.

I looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Papz," she whispered.

Fuck forgot about them. I pushed away from her, giving her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I kinda forgot about them." I explained as I held her door open for her.

She slid in to her seat and I started to my side.

"Hey Jasper what's the occasion buddy?" I heard one of the vultures ask. Normally I ignored them but I felt like playing.

"Check your older issues. I'll give you a hint, one year ago today in Vegas." I told them as I got in.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "What? I asked. She just shook her head as a small smile played at her lips.

I think they either got my hint or they just didn't care because before I knew it, it was just me and Alice on the road. I reached over and placed my hand on her thigh as she hummed along to the song. I started massaging it, smiling inwardly when she moaned softly.

"Alice, pull your dress up to your hips." It wasn't a frequest and judging by her giggle, she knew I wasn't asking. She lifted her hips to pull the dress out for under then lifting it to her hips. I moved my hand up higher and smirked when she scooted down some, before she turned a little and spread her legs wider.

I bit my lip as I slipped my hand fdown the front her panties and smirked. She was wet.

"Someone's excited," I said, my voice noticeably huskier. I teased her entrance with my middle finger as she made mewling sounds. "Do you want me to fuck you Alice?" I asked as I slowly started to thrust my finger into her. She rocked her hips into my hand, moaning softly.

"You're such a bad girl Ali," I told her as pressed the heel of my hand against her, rocking it to stimulate her clit, "letting me finger you like this while I drive." I could see her bite on her lip as I started to pump a little faster.

"More," she moaned out slightly, my dick straining against my jeans. I slid another finger into her.

"You want it harder baby, like I do with my cock?" I look over at her to see her nodding as she bit her lip again. I had to force myself to look back at the road 'cause the sight of her breasts heaving with her breaths was driving me crazy. "I can't hear you Ali," I warned removing my fingers.

She whined at the loss. "Yes," she breathed then moaned as I pumped into her harder and faster. I could hear her breathing come in pants, but that wasn't good enough. She was holding back.

"I want to hear you come undone at my touch Ali," I demanded as my thumb teased her clit. She finally moaned out louder. I felt her hand on mine as she pushed my hand harder into her. "Fuck," I muttered pulling off onto a dirt road and put the car in park.

After setting the emergency brake, I quickly undid my safety belt and crawled over the center counsel to her. I captured her lips with mine as I twisted my finger and fucked her faster. She moaned into my kiss, her hand making quick work of my jeans, as she took my cock in her hand, stroking me just as fast as I was pumping into her.

She bit into my lip as I curled my finger up towards her navel, hitting her sweet spot. It was my turn to moan. She knew I liked biting.

I felt her let go of me and push me back into my seat. I gave her a confused look. "I wanna fuck." She said plainly and I removed my hand from her panties. She pulled them off and I tugged my jeans down slightly to make her more comfortable for the ride.

She crawled onto my lap, straddling me as she got my dick into position. With agonizing slowness, she slid down my shaft, sheathing me inside of her. I moaned and let my head fall back against the head rest smiling at her slightly as she began to roll her hips into mine.

"You are so fucking hot," I said before she shut me up with a kiss. She fisted her hands into my hair tugging it which each roll of her hips. I squeezed and kneaded her ass, holding her down as I pounded into her. We didn't care that we were fucking in the car, it was just us giving into what we craved. Each other.

"Talk to me Jazz," she panted as her muscles got tighter around my cock.

"I am gonna fuck you so good when we get home Ali."

She moaned as I thrust harder into her. "Yeah," she panted.

"I'm gonna make you scream," I told her nipping at her collarbone. "I'm gonna make you cum, and when you think I'm done I'm gonna make you cum again."

She moaned again moving even faster as I reached between us, taking her clit and pinching it slightly.

She cursed loudly and slumped against me as her orgasm hit her hard, mine following right behind her. We stayed like for a few moments, her hands gripping my hair tightly and I'm sure my hand left imprints on her ass from how tight I was holding it.

When our breathing returned to normal, she gave me a kiss and I felt her lips curve into a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"If that's what I get for anniversaries, I can't wait to see how you celebrate our tenth."

I cupped her face in my hand and smiled at her. "We'll just have to wait and see Mrs. Whitlock," I whispered before giving her one of our sweetest kisses ever shared, while secretly plotting how to top this next year.

* * *

Alice: Robs went for a drink  
Jay: Yeah I think K is trying to kill herself with Marlboros and and whiskey  
Alice: But they have us why are they depressed?  
Jay: They're hormonal?  
Alice: Not everything can be blamed on PMS Jay  
Jay: *scoffs* Or headaches _Alice  
_Alice: *rolls eyes* Alright readers, K and Robs might be gone but you know what to do  
Jay: Suck my cock  
*Sounds of K cracking up in the background*  
Alice: Hit the review button... You're dumb Jay.  
Jay: Yeah but you love me Mar *cheeky grin*  
Alice: *pats his arm* Keep telling yourself that. *gets up and leaves*  
Jay: *eyebrow and follow*


	34. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer: We own: One completed fic. We still don't own: Jasper and Alice. Damn.**

**K:** Wow this was a wild ride, full of panty explosions, laughs, anger, tears and awws. Thank you all for being a part of this crazy ride with us. We love ya'll for it. No matter what frustrations we had, ya'll kept us pushing it through. A big thank you to Robs who made sure my procrastinating ass got on the ball… and OMG I finished something *dies*

**Robs: **We had to shift through 1256 reviews, just so you know that is a lot for a Jalice story! We feel extremely loved and touched by the amount of support and love this story has gotten, you all made us cry. But this is it, the last chapter, the epilogue, the final hoorah. We have a few outtakes and a bit from Bella and Edward's past, but pretty much, OMS is done after this. It's been a great ride.

**Thank you to**: Frust-sheep, daydreamingaway, xXxlizardxXx, Ginaaaa, Realynn8, gjmb2000, iciri-piciri, shelbron, luvfaithdream, becklyn, AgoVita, shopiholicpixie, SJCullen, vampiricpen, AliceinAngst, loves-to-blame, Mznickwhite, Vi0lentSerenity, Fampire, TwilightBellaLee17, edwardsothalova, REESAALICE3, 1Werewolf-of-Darkness1, CuttlefishRock, XoEDWARDCULLENSBABEXo, tigerlili48, ArcadianMaggie, sh20, Coza, lil-ruty, Piperbillieharkness, fanficaddict109, IyeshaLove, JessScript24, AmberStar63, BellaGray, carolynnrn, musicalsara, Edwardcullenfan28, silkie, live4laughter, ALICEandJASPERrock, eatmySKIRTS x, LuckyCharms19, IvyandLime, MukiChan3487, krisieeh, octoberangyl, jennayg123, SpinnetTops, Jalice-Azzaya, Dani Rae11109, SammehMai, tfhefilly, Jasper Stole my Girlfriend, claralovesjalice, team - switzerland x3., sammiex3x, I'm At My All Time Low, Brooke Williams, starfish422, twilly, ktina21, La-Garce-Fille, laurand, kyla714, tby789, EssVee, 911TurboWriter, mspacman1, feel-the-adrenaline-rush, iamdysfunctional, mirul, twilightedtyler, Anna, ceci9293, lambcullen, lulbelle, JunamrsgrlAKAJazzled, angels01, Kelci, MoonChild99, Helewisetran, Chalger, ObsessingOverEdward, ElectroGem, The Original Pronglet, JLForever, rockgirl2011, Emmy1512, gnotar, wants-an-edward86, shadowXvampire, hisangel78, JeniBookworm, faeriegal713, kangochan13, R.L., Lily Zen, aricangri5, ravenstyles27, Jane's Rage, Tori Scanga, MissLooneyLovegood, Poisonwood, yummy food, Zico12225, Joanne110, ApplesForEve, KrzyRiver, MaleficentKnits, alwayswatchingtv, edjisme, Tyler Conners, x-wewantpack-x, JaspersBrand, Brittni2009, Circus of the Damned, epinoia, KatKalamity, cristynd, meglaha, Katzenfote, louiseee, Kismit1496, Piperbillieharkness, Meralie, MuseAlongMegan, mizz-sunshin3, CamriLee, melonjane, ahealthydistrust, xxcaityxx, countrygirl76, Homegrl aka Amanda, Impossible to maybe., tigerlili48, justanotherditzyredhead, Tabitha Abraham, twiligthliolita, Roses004, scorpion05, xMissCullenx, XXSkittlesXX, CUgirl09, Defiant-Chic, sparklyVampGirl, kiltmama, Rikkifarian, Athena Emmett Malfoy, luv4bunny, MegTheDobby, Scorch1262, mavrickremig, carminMoon, missjasperlover, jasperlover1, Makkitotosimew, Joee1, DreamOfSunshine, carlisweet, Rilie, aurike, LiviLovesTwilight, th1031, Jalice-Bedward-Rommett, fowlesimogen, shortycake, Deedlez01, LovelyinLavender, silvertwilighdude, Lalikitita, chrissyclover00, Anime vampire, , aurike, Chellie09, deltagirl74, JordyOrdy101, Sophiexo, xparawhorextwerdx, sh20, omgyou'resohot, Gemini97, cayerox, DeepSouthCullenLover, sahime., soofine11, .chic, RandomnessAndAlii, camii granger.

**And special shout out to Contygoldbarg and VoldeBeth for being our very first reviewers…and they stuck with us till the end. **

**We love you all and can't believe it's over, this chapter is dedicated to everyone named above.**

* * *

**Ten years later.**

APOV:

Sunshine. Fuck. I pulled the sheet over my head and snuggled into my husband. I could hear the shouts of the kids from downstairs, but I really didn't want to move at the moment.

I heard a low groan next to me just as something crashed down the hall, "Can't we give them to the circus?"

"I don't think they'd take them...well, maybe Jax... he's already a trapeze artist." I thought of our monkey boy and smiled, he walked at nine months without ever crawling, ran at ten months, learned to climb the built-ins and onto the countertop by a year. He was an endless bundle of energy as well as a little ray of sunshine; people couldn't help but smile when he smiled at them.

Jasper pulled me tighter to his side and snorted a bit at my comment, "Yeah, but Jordy's the ring leader…" He ran his lips down the side of my neck and made me shiver a little. "And Rosemary... she'd be that one clown that always seems so surprised about everything even though she's really the mastermind."

"Touché…" He rolled a little and started placing soft kisses along the other side of my neck, his arousal pressing into my thigh, making me moan a little, we'd been married for eleven years and our sex life was as great as it ever was. "Jeez Jazz, I thought men in their thirties were supposed to lose their sex drive?" He moved down a little and began nipping at my collarbone. His large calloused hands holding me firmly in place.

"Well when their wife is a MILF like you…" He trailed off trying to explain as he left feather light kisses from the hollow at the base of my throat to the swell of my breasts.

That reminded me of Jordan's boyfriend trying to hit on me, it was fairly ridiculous and made me laugh out loud, "Oh God, are you using Jordy's little boyfriend's words again?"

He looked up at me and pushed out his bottom lip a bit, pouting at me. "I called you that first," he whined. I tugged his hair to bring him back up to my level and I ran my nose along his jaw. He still smelled fabulous, even first thing in the morning.

"I know you did." I told him softly, pulling my leg up over his hip. He smiled his wide smile at me.

"Oh and remind me… next time Amber suggest a co-ed birthday for Jordan, Taylor is so not invited." He stated as he rolled us over, I was now on my back and he was hovering over me. We rarely get to have morning sex anymore, it's dirty and well… the kids are usually bugging us by now. But I figured what the hell, it's almost our eleven year anniversary, my hubby can have some dirty morning nookie if he wants it.

"Why honey? I thought things went okay." I asked, wondering why he was so anti-Taylor at the moment.

"Rosemary told me they were kissing under the willow tree... not okay." He shook his head, leaning on his forearms as he began kissing down my neck.

"Could've been worse Jazz, you had me pressed against a house at her age." I reminded him. He smirked a little and laid closer to me, one of his hands moving to fondle my breast as he continued to kiss down my neck. Another crash and a scream from down the hall made him groan loudly and roll onto his back.

"Why do we have to have the children who are up at the ass crack of dawn?" He asked, throwing his arm over his face dramatically and showing off the list of birthdates that were tattooed on his shoulder.

"Because they take after me... Jordy likes to sleep in though... I think that is why they are fighting." I said, not wanting to move, Jasper had gotten me worked up and now he was going to finish me.

"That or Jax is in her room again…" He smirked at me, "I think it's your turn to break it up."

I ran my finger up his erection making it twitched a little under my touch. "What are you gonna do about your little problem without me?" I batted my eyes at him.

He bit back a moan. "Good point…" His fingers slipped up my inner thigh, making me bite my lip in earnest.

"Ahhh! She's gonna kill me!!!!" Rosemary screamed as she burst through the door. I pulled the sheet up quickly around our naked bodies as she ran for the closet, a small whirl of short black hair and tanned skin.

"Rosemary you need to knock." Jasper groaned, falling back into the bed next to me.

I glanced over from Rosemary, who's green eyes were wide with fear, back to my husband. "What the hell is going on?" Jasper shrugged at me.

"Rosemary Josephine Whitlock!" I heard Jordy scream from the hallway.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Rosemary whispered, peeking out from her hiding spot behind my evening gowns. Jasper looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, this time it was my turn to shrug. Ever since Jax learned to walk he'd been annoying Jordy so that was nothing new, but she and Rosie were usually attached at the hip.

"Ugh! DAD!!!!" She hollered and I heard our tumultuous teenager storming up the stairs.

Well, looks like our early morning romp has been nixed, "We'll fuck tonight baby." I whispered to Jazz.

"And I promise to lock the door this time." He whispered back.

"Daddy!" Jordy wailed, sounding so much closer now.

"Sixteen and she still uses the damned 'daddy' against me." Jazz groaned from next to me. I giggled and buried myself under the sheets; no one was asking for me, this was all on him.

"I swear this time it wasn't me!" Jax yelled from out in the hall, I could almost see his teal eyes dancing with mischief. He was usually our evil little mastermind. I swear to Christ that boy idolized his uncle Emmett like he was a god or something.

"Liar! I know you and her were in it together!" Jordy snapped at him.

Jasper sighed heavily and sat up a little, the sheet wrapped tightly around his waist. "Rosie honey, you need to get out of the closet so Daddy can get dressed."

"No Daddy, she'll really kill me." Rosemary whispered, peeking at us again.

Jasper groaned a little before hollering out towards the hall, "Jordan Marie, no killing your siblings!"

"No Fair!" I heard her stomp her foot. It always amazes me how fast a sixteen year old can revert back to a screaming toddler when the mood hits them.

"I didn't steal your skirt Jordy, why would I do that?!" Jackson defended himself. I had to put a pillow over my head. _Oh dear lord this was too much._

"Because you knew I was gonna wear it to go to the movie with Taylor! You just wanted to get me in trouble." I heard Jordy argue.

"Jesus I hope he ain't stealin' her skirts." Jasper muttered, laughing quietly. Wait. Skirts. Taylor.

I sat up quickly, holding the sheet firmly around me. "Jordan Marie, get in here!"

I could see Jasper raise an eyebrow at me as Jordy hissed, "See!" at her brother. She came into the room hanging her head, she knew she was busted, "Yes, Momma?"

"What have I told you about wearing skirts on dates with Taylor?"

"To wear shorts under them?" She replied cheekily. I scowled a little at her as Jasper laughed. Fine. If this was the way she wanted her daddy to hear she got kicked out of a theater because she got fingered by her boyfriend during a Disney flick, then fine.

"I thought after the two of you got kicked out of the theater," I glanced over at my husband, to see his face had grown quite serious, "that you agreed to only wearing jeans."

"They what?" Jasper asked, before looking at Jordy.

Her eyes went wide, "Momma!" I, in return, gave her a pointed look. See, I don't keep secrets, I collect blackmail.

Jasper shook his head and gave her a stern look, "Only movies you're gonna be watching, young lady, is The Lion King with Rosemary."

"Daddy no! You guys said I could go out tonight if I got good marks on my progress report." She gave him a sad face. It was quite hilarious to see her do that, she looked so much like a prettier version of Maria, but when she pouted she looked like her grandmother, Mari, "Please Daddy, I swear I'll wear jeans and we'll sit with the popcorn in the seat between us." She looked over at me, pleading to me with her eyes, "Momma please."

I looked over at my husband for a minute, his graying temples and scruff made him look dignified at thirty-five years old. "High collar shirt?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head at him and he gave me a questioning look. I held a finger up for him to indicate he should wait.

I turned to Jordy. "Okay... if you take your siblings downstairs and get started making omelets and don't kill them or scream at them…"

Jordy nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I then turned back to address my husband, "High collared shirts just makes it easier for her to hide hickies from you." I informed him patting his knee, his jaw dropped. I turned again to my oldest child, "Good and check in on the baby before you go down? I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up Ashleigh with all the yelling."

She laughed, "She sleeps like Daddy…" Meaning a bomb could go off and it wouldn't wake her. "You can come out of the closet now Rosemary." Jordy said in a sing-song voice as she turned to leave.

Rosemary poked her head out of the closet to look at her older sister, "How did you know I was in here?"

"Older sisters know all the tricks," she informed her, holding out her hand for her to grab. "Extra cheese right?" Rosemary nodded happily taking her hand as Jasper gave them a funny look. I looked at the two girls, Jordy was almost five foot ten while little Rosie was built like me, stature and all, and half the size of Jordy.

"Yes ma'am." Rosie told her sister politely.

"Besides Daddy's a push over for a pretty smile and Momma's eyes." Jordy said over her shoulder, smirking at her father.

"Hey!"

Rosie looked over her shoulder then and batted her eyes, "Love you Daddy_." Watch Jasper melt._

He smiled lazily, "Love you too baby girl." I glanced up and saw Jax in the doorframe, I scowled at him.

"Jackson, get down from there!" His head popped down as he slid down the doorframe on his hands and feet. Kid was crazy with his agility. He too was tall like his father, making his thin frame look gangly. So far the only child to completely take after me was Rosie, who Jasper claims is my clone.

"The tree house ain't enough for you monkey boy?" Jasper teased him.

He gave us a wide grin, he was probably the best combination of us, black hair speckled with hints of blond, hybrid eyes, my olive skin and Jasper's freckles. "Yes sir it is... I was just hiding from Jordy." He explained.

"Her bark is bigger than her bite." I don't know how many times we've had to tell him that.

"Come on Jax or I'm putting onions in your omelet!" Whoa. Jordy is playing with fire there.

"Don't you dare Jordan Marie!" Jasper growled at her. We learned the hard way, when Jax was three that he was almost deathly allergic to onions.

"Okay." Jackson squeaked, following his older sister before he whispered over his shoulder, "I think she really is trying to kill me."

Jasper shook his head, "Unless she wants a double date with her parents she's not gonna kill you."

"I was kidding Jackson!" Jordy hollered at him.

After they had all trudged back down the stairs I fell backwards onto the pillows and started to laugh, "Welcome to Animal House."

My husband looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, "They were fun to make," he shrugged.

"Well, I dunno about Jordy... but the other three…" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows like Emmett when he's being perverted. "Let's see, we have the 'New York' baby... the 'forgot to use a condom right after Jax was born' baby and our 'second honeymoon' baby... yes all those were fun to make."

"At least there isn't an 'oh fuck not again' baby…"

I gigged at that, he wasn't around when I took the pregnancy test with Rosie. "Wasn't that Rosemary?"

"Ohh that's just mean. I thought she was the 'oops' baby." He laid back and pulled me to him, I could feel his extra appendage start to harden behind me. "So we got a few minutes…" He trailed off seductively.

I glanced over at the open door, that's never good with a house full of children. "You wanna go shut that real quick?"

"Yes ma'am." He said hurriedly, jumping out of bed and running stark naked to close and lock the door. He turned back to me, his eyes dark with desire.

I bit back my grin as I let the sheet fall from my body and stood up, "Anxious are we?" I teased as I started to walk towards our newly renovated master bathroom.

His eyes traveled my body and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he stood at attention, "Yes ma'am. But after all this time you should know your husband better than that."

I turned around and put my hands on my hips, "And what do you mean?"

"That I love you and think you're still as sexy as you were the day we met at Sue's…" He gave me a crooked smile, his 'I want inside you now' smile.

"Well, I love you and think you're as sexy as I thought you were way back at Charlie's funeral." If it were possible, sexier even. I grinned up at him.

"Yeah, me and my graying hair." He added sarcastically wrapping his arms lightly around me.

"And your rock hard body and tattoos... there's a reason Jordy's friends come over here so often," _and it isn't for my cookies_, "You're a DILF Jazz." I purred, running my hands up his chest.

He smirked a little, "Shower?" _Oh yes_. I nodded and turned, wigging my body against him before I strode into the bathroom and began to turn on the faucets. I felt his finger trace the J and the star that had been tattooed on my left side. We both got each other's initials for our second anniversary when we toured in Mexico.

His hand grazed my flesh and I felt it encircle me as he pulled me close. I looked up into his eyes and saw desire, as if I needed the confirmation; after all he was very hard and pressing against my side. But I could tell he wanted me, the same as the first time our eyes locked at Sue's, the same as when I walked down the aisle in Vegas, the same as when I walked down the aisle sixteen months later on a beach in Texas for our 'big' wedding. The same as when I got the tattoo on my side, and when we found out we were having another child… three months after Jasper had a vasectomy.

He pressed his lips to mine and it was like every passionate kiss we had ever experienced. We stepped in unison, me backwards, he forwards, under the jets and the water and steam made our bodies wet and slippery. His lips moved to my neck and I wrapped my arms around him, enabling him to pick me up and push me up against the stone wall.

I moved one of my hands up to brace myself by hanging onto one of the towel bars I had installed in here when we remodeled the bathroom. We have yet to actually hang towels in here. What I can say, I love having sex in the shower.

----

After we were sufficiently clean, clothed and ready, we walked down the stairs together to our youngest, Ashleigh's room. She stood there in her crib, expecting us, naturally, her blue eyes focused ahead and her long blond curls cascading down to her diaper.

"Mama!" She cried out happily, holding her arms out in front of her and giving me a toothy grin, her dimple becoming prominent. If Rosie was my mini, than Ash was Jasper's female self. She was the smaller, prettier version of him; or, as he puts it, the mini version of Nana Whitlock.

Jasper wrinkled his nose at me as he stepped forward in front of the chubby toddler, "I don't know why it surprises me she like you more." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hi Daddy," Ash grinned and grabbed at his arm. "Hold me?"

It was funny he said that, our kids actually seemed to like him more. Especially Rosie, but that could also be because Jasper practically refused to put the mini Ali down for the first year of her life. "I think she likes you fine."

Not that we play favorites or anything, it's just that as a parent you find that you love each child a little differently from the last, because each child needs something different. I have always simply been what Jordy needed, I started off loving her for the simple fact that she was a part of the man I couldn't get enough of and then quickly fell in love with her for her own sake. She's still closer to me than she is to her father, but with time her anger towards him has almost disappeared.

I love Jax because he was the combination of Jasper and I, our little testament to our love. He out of all our children needs the most patience and understanding, he's fearless to the point of reckless but he has the biggest heart of any child I have ever known. Rosie is insightful and sweet, patient and quiet. She's the one we coddle the most, she hates the paparazzi that still occasionally follow us because she hates the attention. Ash is our baby and the child we weren't supposed to have, but fate had other plans.

I watched as my husband and daughter talked about the plane ride we were going on that night. The cute interactions between them as Jasper tried his best to explain the goings on in the world to her. He picked her up and 'soared' her over his head as he talked about the plane ride, making her giggle. Ash is the old soul of our children; she's wise beyond her years and always seems to know what is going to happen next.

"Mama and Daddy hug now." Ash said in her cute little soprano voice. It was something she requested often, nothing made her happier than seeing the two of us hug or kiss, no matter how much it grossed out the rest of the children.

"You hungry baby girl?" Jasper asked Ash when we pulled away.

Ash nodded enthusiastically. "'Ordy burn'n da eggs."

"Aww, come on now. I don't think she's burnin' them." Jasper responded and Ash gave him a very serious look.

"She alwayz do." Jasper looked at me, trying very hard not to laugh. Jordy had only recently begun learning how to cook and so far nothing had come out properly.

"Aww baby, I am sure they will turn out good this time." I assured her.

"I like da burn'n eggs." She said excitedly, clapping her chubby hands.

That made Jasper lose it and he bent over with laughter, shaking his head while Ashleigh looked at him like he was crazy. I took the toddler from him and changed her while he regained his composure. "Come on let's make sure the kitchen hasn't burned down yet." He finally said, taking our daughter from me and walking out of the room.

------

After breakfast, we began to pack. I was in charge of our things and Ashleigh's while Jasper played drill sergeant with our older children.

I packed up Ashleigh's things first in her small pink suitcase, mainly because she had to go down for a nap. After I laid her down, I went into our room to pack our clothes and necessities into our luggage. I sat on the edge of the bed to get ready and I guess I was feeling nostalgic because I began reflecting upon the past eleven years with Jasper. We were still in a band with Seth and Maggie, but we had slowed down record releases and touring because we all had children now.

Brandon, who was the maid of honor at our big ceremony, now had a celebrity hair salon but would still see me when I booked an appointment. Not to mention whenever he and Demean came to the house for dinner.

Mom and Dad are still traveling the world but right now are in Texas hanging out with Momma Whitlock, probably getting into some sort of mischief. I swear my parents and momma have some sort of kinky tryst going on. _Wait I don't want to think about that_, just know they travel together. Old people, yeesh. Momma and mom like to pick on us whenever we're down there because we've given them so many grandchildren. Who would've thought, the two old bitties who were asking for grandchildren to start with would end up giving us crap when we do.

I looked up at the mantel of the fireplace to see the pictures Jasper and I had taken on our second honeymoon. I smiled a little as I stood and walked over to look at them. About three years ago we went on a second honeymoon; we spent two weeks in Paris, the first of which we spent cooped up in our hotel room worshipping each other's bodies, only stopping to eat. We figured we were safe, we knew the vasectomy took anywhere between three months and a year to heal and make you fully sterile. But a month after we got back from our trip I went to the doctor for the stomach flu and well… now we have Ashleigh.

The sound of the doorbell ringing, Jasper yelling at Jordy to finish packing her two suitcases and Jackson making a Tarzan like yell followed closely by a crash brought me out of my memories. I shook my head as I got up to walk downstairs and let Jordy's date in while she finished packing.

-----

An hour after Jordy's date ended we found ourselves at the airport, traversing airport security, loading luggage and trying to make sure that none of our children wandered off. Let me tell you, that's not an easy task with a flirty sixteen year old and a wild ten year old. Thankfully, Ashleigh was holding her daddy's hand and Rosemary had a death grip on my arm.

Oh, did I mention that she hates the paparazzi, and guess who's flashing their bulbs at us now. Yep. Thank you papz. One very handsome paparazzo was the reason why we kept losing Jordan and well, Jackson, unlike his little sister loves attention. By the time we made it to our first class seats I was so relieved I nearly fainted. On to Texas we go.

----

JPOV:

Ah, home… There is nothing better than being with your family and being home. The whole Washington clan agreed to meet up in Texas for Momma's birthday but since my wonderful sixteen year old decided it would be fun to ditch most of her junior year of high school, she was forced to take summer school if she had a chance of graduating on time. Of course summer school meant no family vacation in Texas this year. This was probably one of the few times I ever had to get between her and Jax, he was definitely not impressed.

Ever since the kids were little, we exposed them both our homes; the one in Washington and the one in Texas. Jax loves it here, Rosie I think likes it cause her momma and Jordy do, where as Ash loves whatever has me and Ali together.

Currently I was on the porch watching my three, Emmett and Rose's three, and one of Ed and Bella's two children play the oddest game of freeze tag.

"I thought you were supposed to freeze if you're tagged?" I heard Ed chuckle as he rocked his youngest Vanessa to sleep. She was the equivalent of what Ash was to me. She looked identical to him with her reddish brown curls and crooked smile and her momma's warm brown eyes.

Emmett snorted, "Well if they keep making Jordan it, the little ones don't stand a chance."

"I don't know, Emma's got the same leg span being five six and all, and Adam… he's a fast little…" I looked over at Ed who was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, but even though our children got their father's good looks, Adam is cursed with my agility." Bella said as she came out to get her sleeping child.

Edward laughed as he handed Vanessa to her mother. "I don't know love, I think he's gotten over the whole tripping on air thing fairly well," he teased.

Bella merely rolled her eyes and sat in her husband's lap.

I looked back at the kids. The girls had moved on to Ring Around the Rosie now. Kallie, Stefany and Rosie were all holding hands and dancing around. Even though Rosie was the oldest of the three, she still treated Kallie, who was seven and Stefany, who was four as equals. Something I know Rosie did not learn from her older sister.

Jordan was lying back in the grass as her thumbs flew like crazy over the buttons on her phone. No doubt texting Taylor or Maya, maybe even both. That was one thing we tried to keep a constant for Jordy. Even after Maya's parents relocated to the Midwest, we were able to keep the girls in regular contact and they often spent summers with each other.

"Jazz, where's JC?" Bella said suddenly. I scanned the yard looking for the monkey boy, when I saw Adam fall to the ground laughing as he pointed at a tree.

I groaned and stood up. "Well at least Adam didn't try to climb up after him this time. Emma's at least not gonna possibly kill herself." I teased Bella as I jumped over the porch railing to wrangle in my kid.

"And Alice wonders where he gets it from!" Bella hollered after me.

"Jackson, wait up!" I heard Emma call after her cousin. She was spitting image of her mother. Until she smiled or got in trouble, then she was all Emmett.

"Jackson Charles, get your ass out of that tree!" I yelled up at him.

I could hear most of the kids gasp in surprise as Jordy laughed.

"Told you so," she said in a sing song voice. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry Dad, but I told-" I held my hand up to stop her.

"I know we ask for your help Jordan and we appreciate it but you're his big sister not his momma."

She rolled her eyes at me; a habit I really wish she'd never learned. "Thank God," she muttered walking away.

Suddenly the figure of my son appeared in front of me, followed closely by one of his partners in crime. He and Emma smiled widely at me, as if they didn't do anything wrong but his teal eyes and her hazel ones danced with the possibilities of the mischief before them.

"Adam Carlisle Cullen, get over here young man." I said not taking my eyes of the two in front of me.

"Crap," I heard my nephew mutter and no sooner had he said it when Jackson's eyes went wide.

Adam stood next to his cousins and I almost laughed at the line up. This must be how Momma and Charlie felt twenty odd years ago when Rose, Bella and myself got scolded.

"What have we told ya'll about climbing trees?"

"Don't," they answered together.

"What happens if you do?" All at once the three whined, complaining that wasn't fair, they were looking forward to surfing tomorrow. "You know the rules, and I would have thought after Adam broke his arm last year you'd learn your lesson."

I had to give these kids credit; they were pretty good at _trying_ to talk their way out of things, especially Adam. Bella could joke and say he got Ed's looks but the smooth talking to protect his cousins was an equal mix of both his parents. Adam may only be seven, but compared to his cousins, he always seemed to know exactly what you wanted him to say.

I told the three stooges… trust me I find it hilarious that we have our own set in our children, that if they don't knock off the monkey business they wouldn't partake in Emmett's 'video game show down' later on. These three really took this threat to heart, more so then the surfing threat. This event had become a tradition between the fathers and occasionally the mothers. But as the kids started getting older we started to include them as well.

After dealing with them, I headed back into the house to check on Ashleigh. I had put her down for a nap twenty minutes ago and I was hoping she was sleeping soundly. And to think ten years later, Alice still gets nervous about leaving me with the kids. _I got this super dad thing down pat!_

As soon as I opened the door to her room, I heard "Daddy!" in her pretty little voice, a little higher than her momma's. Okay maybe not down pat, but hell I have to adjust with each kid.

I sighed and walked over to her crib. "You're supposed to be laying down princess."

"Not twired Daddy! Iz wantz to pway!" She jutted out her bottom lip at me as one of her chubby hands balled into a fist and rubbed at her eye. The universal code for 'I'm tired'; as Alice had to point out to me with Jackson.

"No, I know you're tired Ash. Lay down." I said soothingly to her.

"No!" She pouted again. I reached in her crib and picked up her stuffed Nemo toy as her blue eyes watched me cautiously. No one messes with her Nemo.

"Fine then, I'm taking Nemo." I warned.

Yeah I know, low blow but it works every time and honestly sometimes you have to play bad cop with these kids. Good cop gets walked on.

"No Daddy!" She cried as she reached out for the toy and her bottom lip quivered.

Dear God please not the quivering lip.

"Then lie down and take a nap. You'll get him back when you wake up."

She sniffled and laid down, her eyes still locked on the stuffed fish. I sighed, putting Nemo down next to her, "Just got to sleep Ashleigh."

She hugged the fish tight and nodded, closing her eyes.

"I love you baby girl," I said softly smoothing the golden curls off her face.

"I wuv youz too Daddy," she said softly.

I walked over to the dresser where the pink CD player was and started the CD back up. Ed and Alice had made one for each of the girls, just songs played on the piano like 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' to more complicated things like some of the works of Beethoven.

Checking on Ash one more time and seeing that her eyes were closes and her mouth was puckered into a perfect little 'O', I silently left the room. I was too busy trying to close the door quietly to notice that I wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Heyyy," Alice whispered seductively.

I turned to look at her, giving her a lazy grin as I looked over her outfit. Her jeans and t-shirt looked good paired with her boots and hat. "Hey yourself good lookin'." That was the thing with Alice, even after all this time I still wanted her in every way possible. And no look was better on her then the relaxed mother of four look, in my opinion.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped on to her toes to give me a kiss. "How were the kids?" After the first four years of Jackson's life I learned to stop rolling my eyes at that question.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her against me. "Well the Three Stooges tried climbin' trees again... and Jordy is very close to getting her cell phone taken away. But other than that…" I bounced my head from side to side to imitate contemplating. "Manageable."

She giggled a little as she pulled away. "Good." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me out to the main part of the house. Here's the thing about the house. Alice and I, after our first honeymoon to Tahiti, bought property here in Corpus Christi and we worked with an architect for over a year and half designing the perfect home for our family. But not just our family, the _whole _family; there were several wings to the house, one for each family and they all met in the middle at the great room. This was as much our home as The Whitlock Ranch and the house in Seattle was.

"Momma and I decided it was best to buy half a cow at the butchers and have him carve it up." Alice informed me.

I snorted at the thought of only half a cow feeding eighteen people, "Only half?"

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "That's for tonight."

I laughed, "Sounds about right. Have we decided what we're gonna do about Jordan's sudden need to be meat free?" Ever since a girl at school called her fat she has been freaking out about being the perfect size. The girl was taller than her Aunt Rose, and wore the same waist size as her momma. She was far from fat.

Alice shrugged, "Make her a salad?"

_She can make her own damned salad_, I though. "Stubborn child…" I shook my head knowing full and well who she got that from. "I think she was adopted," I joked.

Alice laughed. "Nah, she's definitely your child."

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her as we walked towards the kitchen. "Is that so? Well I blame Jackson's mischievous antics on you." I retorted before kissing her temple.

"How is that me?"

_Honestly, I had no clue. So I went with what worked best; teasing._

"I'll tell you later behind closed and locked doors…"

Suddenly she stopped, "Oh that reminds me!"

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Hey, you never know! After all, hell I was supposedly 'fixed' the last time.

She shook her head laughing. "No."

"Just checking," I teased while laughing.

"Anyway," she said getting back on subject and I could just picture her eyes rolling at me. "I definitely think something is up with the 'rents... "

I laughed slightly. We had all speculated that Momma, Esme and Carlisle were having a

'Ménage à trois' after we received a post card from the three of them when they went to the South of France over this past Christmas.

I felt my eyebrow go up. _Holy fuck, she has proof!_ "Really, and as gross as that thought is, how do you figure?"

"My dad grabbed your moms ass in front of my mom... my mom smacked your moms butt... it was all very gross."

I shook my head. "Who knew," _her dad was such a stud_, I added in thought. I kind of looked up to him for that.

"Eww," I looked at Alice to see her wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah…" _Good bye Alice and Alyssa Milano fantasy._

Dinner was as hectic as can be expected when you have more children than adults at the table. Yes, I just counted Emmett as a child. Conversation went from parents scolding children to stop playing with their food to the kids all yelling 'ewww' when the parents did something to embarrass them. This was what family was all about.

I looked at each member of our family starting with the ones who started it all; Momma, Esme and Carlisle. While Momma still legally resides in Fort Stockton, she has taken to traveling abroad with Esme and Carlisle. We joke a lot with her, calling her irresponsible but we're happy that she's enjoying her life. And like she said, once we took Twilight to the new house in Washington, she didn't have a reason to stay in a big empty house anymore.

As much shit as they give us about their nine grandkids, Momma, Esme and Carlisle still love each and every one of them in their own way and never played favorites. It was the children themselves that thought they were nana or poppa's favorite.

I watched as Rose and Emmett interacted with their three girls. They had had some difficulties in the past year trying to get that allusive boy but wound up deciding to try adoption. Last that we had heard the paper work went through and they were just trying to decide which they wanted, a baby or an older child. I was proud of how much Rose had grown in the past ten years. Lord knows before Emmett, she would have never considered adoption.

But I know that even if their adoption forms didn't go through, Emmett and Rose would be happy. They had three beautiful girls that were every part of them wrapped into three little packages.

Of course when Stefany was born, I gave Emmett hell about her brown hair and blue eyes, saying that she was definitely the milkman's child.

Pay backs a bitch, fucker.

Bella looked over at me and smiled as our eyes met. Things were especially hard for them after their Hawaiian wedding almost eight years ago. Now I feel like a dick for giving her hell when she began bugging Alice a full year before their planned destination wedding in Oahu.

While Adam was a honeymoon baby, an easy pregnancy – Bella made both Alice and Rose jealous for not getting sick even once – and an easy birth; Vanessa Renee was harder. They were about to give up trying when they finally found out she was pregnant again. At this time Bella and Edward had tried to reestablish a relationship with Renee, much to Momma's dismay, only to have Renee taken away due to an untreated heart condition. Then her pregnancy with Nessie was tougher than any of us would have wished on her, or on anyone for that matter. But thankfully, Nessie proved to be just as much of a fighter as Rosemary had been.

Then there was my wife and kids. Alice was a saint for putting up with so many personalities under one roof. I'll never forget the one time I had the kids on my own for a twenty-four hour period. While I wasn't exactly curled up into a ball in the corner, crying to myself when she got home the next day, I was pretty damn close.

She always knew exactly what each kid needed at any given moment, whether it was a shoulder to cry on while Jordan bawled over the latest fight her and Taylor got into, or Jackson needing his medication to calm his ass down, a hug and a kiss for Rosie to let her know she's not invisible or just a smile or a silly dance with Ashleigh; Alice had it down pat. How this woman, after eleven years still managed to not only put up with my mood swings but four other eventual temper tantrums and still love me as openly as she did that first weekend, I will never know. But I will never make her doubt her loving me as freely as she does.

With Jordan it's definitely been a rough ten years, but it gets better every day. While I'm still the enforcer when it comes to her, she now sees that sometimes I do things without talking to her for her benefit. But she still has Maria's genes in her and she still occasionally acts like the drama queen her mother was known best for. As much as I joke that next June can't come fast enough, I'm actually sad to see it come as fast as it is. She'll be going off to college soon, having sent her applications to schools like Texas A&M, UCLA, and University of Miami; a part of me doesn't want to let my baby girl go.

Jackson is our attention grabber. Not to sound like a vain parent, but one look at him and there was no way you couldn't want to get to know him. His smile was always warm and inviting as was his personality. But he was a lot like his momma when it came to being passionate about things. He would fight you tooth and nail until you saw his point. He was also a complete gentleman to all the girls. He loved to fish with me, Ed and Emmett, to work on cars with Rose, and listen to stories about Grandpa Charlie from Bella.

Rosemary is our little miracle. As much as Alice and I tease that she was the 'oh shit baby' or the 'daddy was a horn dog baby'; we still count our blessing everyday that she is here with us. After Alice went into labor earlier than any of us predicted, we were told not to expect the best. But, Rosemary lived up to her Nana Hale's name and proved to be a fighter from day one. She's shy and quiet, something Alice claims she picked up from her, but ornery as hell when you butted heads with her.

And we can't forget our ray of sunshine Ashleigh. Girl was smart as a whip and very perceptive. She always kept us smiling or laughing with her quirky behavior and requests. She had me completely wrapped around her little finger and Alice wasn't far behind. She seemed to feed off the emotions of those around her, especially when you're happy. She never liked to see someone angry or sad and felt it her duty to make you smile. Often times she could be found making a moody Jordy laugh as she waddled her way into her room asking to be 'pwety too'. As with all our children, our family wouldn't be complete without her.

But even with the kids, our family doesn't seem like a complete family until we are all gathered around at a family event. With us, there was no such thing as a small Christmas, or just a night trick-or-treating. It was a group thing, but completely worth it because it would forever give the kids memories they could look back on and smile. And for the ones that were too little to remember them, Emmett had them covered with his extensive collection of family videos.

Of course, when I talk about our family, our band mates are included as well. Seth and Kelci were married just before Ed and Bella, opting for two ceremonies so that Kelci's family in Canada would be able to witness her commitment to Seth. Kelci also got to see first hand why Alice was so unintentionally short with her during Jackson's pregnancy, two years ago, when she as Seth welcomed little Charlene Abigail Clearwater into the world.

Charlene was the perfect mix of her mom and dad. She had Kelci's golden brown hair and Seth's lopsided grin. Getting her to hang out with Ash is blast to watch because she watches our little bundle of energy like she can't believe it's true. But she has a personality of her own, once she's comfortable enough to show it.

For a while there, I was convinced Ben was going to lose the battle with Maggie on whether or not to have children. She seemed perfectly content with their family of two Jack Russell Terriers but she finally caved four years ago and they are now proud parents to Hayden, Samuel, and Jonathan. Triplet boys I might add.

Yes, Ben is the reason why a doctor got closer to my balls then I would have liked. He got his procedure done and shortly after Maggie bragged to Alice about it. I can't put the blame completely on Ben since we were looking at options at the time. But still, the only person I like near the goods besides me is Alice.

"Emmett! Don't encourage them!" The sound of Rosalie's voice broke me from my reverie. I looked over in time to see a spoonful of mashed potatoes hit Edward in the side of his head.

Alice clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"You are so dead, McCarty," Edward growled at Emmett before jumping up out of his chair.

"Boys!" Momma called out trying to get the overgrown children to settle down as a chase around the table started.

The kids each took sides cheering for their favorite as Edward caught up with Emmett. Jordy looked at me and smiled before giving me a quick wink, causing me to tilt my head at her.

Before I knew it, Emmett tripped; landing on his back and Jordy had a handful of mashed potatoes smeared in his face.

"Don't mess with my Uncle Eddie," she smirked before sitting back at the table.

We all burst out laughing, not expecting the chase of the two E's nor Jordy playing along like that.

I looked over at Alice who was grinning ear to ear watching her brother and daughter high five each other. I wrapped my arm around my wife pulling her closer to me. She turned her head a smiled up at me.

"I love you Mary Alice Whitlock," I smiled at her.

"I love you too Jasper Thomas Whitlock," she said before giving me a kiss.

I love my family.

* * *

http://www(dot)alsper(dot)blogspot(dot)com --- go there to see a picture of the Whitlock children :)

And don't forget to review ;)


End file.
